El Contrato
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Blaine necesita urgente un novio y su amigo Nick coloca un aviso en el periódico solicitando un actor. Kurt es un estudiante de actuación que por problemas económicos acepta el contrato propuesto por Blaine. ¿Realmente solo actuarían un noviazgo? ¿respetarían ambos el contrato? ¿a dónde los llevaría el contrato?
1. Sinopsis

Holaaa, aquí estoy otra vez, con un nuevo fic =) Espero que les guste. Son 25 caps.

— **SINOPSIS **—

Blaine Anderson es un joven práctico, emprendedor, enfocado a sacar sus negocios y a completar los tratos pedidos por su jefe de apellido Schuester, para ello cuenta siempre con el eficiente Sebastián Smythe, quien desde hace dos años es su asistente y vive a su lado en el mismo departamento en Fráncfort, por considerarlo lo más viable dadas las grandes cantidades de trabajo y horas las cuales pasaban junto solucionando crisis, aperturas, expansiones, etc.

La familia de Blaine, está conformada por su madre Helena y su hermana Rachel de quince años, estuvieron unos meses viviendo en Fráncfort, pero Helena consideró la ciudad muy liberal para su hija, por ello decidió regresar a Estados Unidos y establecerse en NY; ni a Helena, ni a Rachel les simpatiza Sebastián, consideran que él manipula muchas cosas para alejar a los novios de Blaine, quien al terminar sus relaciones siempre se pregunta, ¿por qué no funcionó?, claro los cuestionamientos le duran una hora a lo mucho.

Sebastián aunque lo niega ante Nick, quien es compañero de trabajo y amigo de Blaine, está enamorado de Blaine quizás desde el primer día en el cual inició a trabajar con él, para su desgracia Blaine lo ve como a Nick, en dos años viviendo a su lado en el mismo departamento, no ha logrado ni un "Te ves hermoso", su único consuelo es ser capaz de alejar a sus novios y mantenerlo soltero, al menos aplicar " si no es para mí, no será para nadie", aunque el control se le saldrá de las manos sin poder evitarlo.

Schuester encomienda a Blaine y Nick viajar a Estados Unidos, necesitan convencer a varios empresarios de NY, los cuales cabe decir son amigos de Helena, Blaine le pide ayuda a su madre para facilitarle las cosas, ella accede con una sola condición, él debe presentarle a su novio, de quien está profundamente enamorado y hasta posibles planes de boda podrían darse, para la mala suerte de Blaine no existe tal hombre porque Sebastián lo corrió en su ausencia; el largo viaje de Fráncfort a NY, le da una loca idea a Nick, para cubrir el requisito de la madre de Blaine, solo deben buscar a alguien quien se haga pasar por el novio de Blaine, pero ¿de dónde sacarlo?

En Washington, Kurt vive con sus padres y su hermano Finn, la situación por la cual atraviesan es muy difícil, su padre Burt trabajaba en una plantación en Canadá, por un fertilizante mal empleado, sus manos quedaron muy dañadas, para sumarle a eso, su madre Carole quien era maestra fue despedida, y para rematar su hermano requiere de diálisis semanales por su enfermedad; ante todas estas situaciones Kurt siente la obligación de volverse el pilar de su casa, su amigo Jeff quien estudia con él en una escuela de actuación, ve en el periódico un peculiar anuncio, requieren a un actor para un proyecto especial en NY, Jeff convence a Kurt de asistir a la audición, quizás de quedarse tenga un buen sueldo para mantener a su familia.

La audición resulta ser toda una manifestación, Nick no esperaba tanta afluencia, al ver la gran cantidad de hombres formados, los pasa a una sala, toma los curriculums, como él propuso esa solución, hace su primera selección, lanza los curriculums al escritorio, como caen menos en el suelo, toma esos y se los muestra a Blaine, quien elige con los ojos cerrados un fólder de varios puestos sobre la cama, al abrirlo lee el nombre de Kurt, Nick sale en busca del chico elegido, quien al escuchar el fondo del dichoso proyecto sale corriendo y calificando a Blaine de loco, justo afuera de la habitación donde habló con Blaine, se encuentra Jeff, quien lo convence de aceptar "El contrato" por su familia.

Dos realidades muy opuestas, Europa y América, Blaine y Kurt, una historia detrás de una hoja de papel, "El contrato", ¿una actuación o una realidad? solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Subo el capítulo 1?

=)


	2. Capítulo 1

— **1 **—

Después de una corta estancia en Fráncfort, esa mañana Helena se encerró con su hijo en la oficina de este para hablar de una decisión tomada por ella, meses atrás había fallecido su esposo y ella se había quedado con la responsabilidad de educar a Rachel,

Blaine: ¡Se van!

Helena: Si hijo

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Helena: Porque tu hermana es un remolino, en esta ciudad hay muchas tentaciones para ella

Blaine: Madre, Rachel tiene 15 años, ¿cuáles son las dichosas tentaciones?

Helena: Tu hermana aquí se me volverá como una de esas muchachitas anoréxicas, fumadoras, no, me la llevo a NY

Blaine: Allá también la vida es agitada

Helena: Pero no tanto, hablé con tu tía Emma

Blaine: ¡Tengo una tía con ese nombre!

Helena: Si y vive en NY

Afuera de la Oficina Sebastián espiaba, la llegada de la familia de Blaine no le agradó en lo absoluto, llevaba año y medio viviendo solo con él, con su jefe, claro no malinterpretemos las cosas, compartían el mismo espacio físico, pero no tenían una relación para pena de Sebastián, entró a la oficina con el pretexto de sacar unos expedientes, aunque realmente quería enterarse de la fecha exacta en la cual se iban tanto Helena como Rachel

Sebastián: Disculpa, voy a tomar un archivo

Blaine: Pasa, ¿entonces ya tomaste la decisión?

Helena: Si, es por el bien de tu hermana, los muchachos de aquí son muy irrespetuosos, no tienen principios

Blaine: A mí me agradaría tenerlas aquí, pero si tu percepción es esa, te apoyo para que se trasladen a NY, ¿cuándo se irían?

Helena: A más tardar en una semana, debo inscribir a tu hermana en una escuela

Blaine: De acuerdo, Sebastián ¿podrías reservar tres boletos a NY por favor?

A Sebastián casi se le caen los expedientes al escuchar el número de boletos,

Sebastián: ¿Tres?

Blaine: Si, por favor

Helena: ¿Te vas con nosotros hijo? me da tanta felicidad

Blaine: No mamá, solo viajaré para instalarlas, estaré a lo mucho tres días

Sebastián: ¿Para cuándo aparto los boletos?

Blaine revisó el calendario, le indicó a Sebastián hacerlo para el 15 de Julio, Sebastián salió de la oficina muy tranquilo, solo estaría unos días lejos de Blaine, a su regreso lo tendría solo para él, esta vez sí lo conquistaría, estarían solos, él no tenía novio, todo pintaba perfecto. Por la tarde de ese mismo día, Helena y Blaine le comunicaron a Rachel la decisión de Helena,

Rachel: No mamá, yo quiero estar aquí con mi hermano

Blaine: Nuestra madre considera es lo más propicio para ti

Rachel: No es justo, pierdo a mi padre y ahora me quieres alejar de mi hermano

Helena: Hija solo busco tu bien, en absoluto quiero alejarte de él, yo quisiera verlo irse con nosotras, pero su trabajo está aquí

Rachel: Entonces si él no se puede ir, ¿por qué irnos nosotras?

Helena: Tomé esa decisión muchachita y no me cuestiones

Helena se fue a su cuarto, Blaine abrazó a Rachel, quien se puso a llorar, tres meses atrás había muerto su padre, lo cual le pegó mucho a la muchacha, aunque se sentía bien de estar al lado de su hermano,

Rachel: Convéncela, no me quiero ir, quiero estar contigo

Blaine: A mí me agradaría poder hacer cambiar a mi mamá, para ella esta ciudad resulta muy liberal para educarte

Rachel: Voy a portarme bien

Blaine: Mira, ahora dudo hacerla cambiar de parecer, Sebastián nos hizo ya las reservaciones de los boletos

Rachel: Si a él le urge alejarnos

Blaine: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Rachel: Porque ese hombre babea por ti, casi se muere cuando nos vio llegar

Blaine: No, él es solo mi asistente, no siente nada por mí

Rachel: No entiendo, ¿por qué vive contigo?

Blaine: Facilita hacer el trabajo, hemos tenido muchas cosas, además un departamento para mí solo resultaba muy grande, Sebastián aparte de ayudarme en la oficina, se encarga de tener este lugar en orden

Rachel: Y a ti sin novio

Tanto Rachel como Helena, después de varias pláticas habían llegado a esa conclusión, Blaine tomó el comentario como una broma, aunque no andaban muy alejadas ambas de la realidad; Sebastián estaba en un café con su primo de nombre Andrew, comunicándole la noticia de la partida de la hermana y madre de Blaine,

Andrew: Entonces te libras de ellas

Sebastián: Si, de nuevo lo tendré para mí solo

Andrew: Si no se busca un novio

Sebastián: No, esta vez se fijará en mí, soy capaz de todo para lograrlo

Andrew: Para mí que no tienes muchas posibilidades con él, ¿seguro que es gay?

Sebastián: Por supuesto, me ha tocado ver cómo lleva a sus novios, no exactamente a platicar al departamento

Andrew: Entonces no entiendo, te la pasas siempre a dieta, te has cambiado infinidad de veces el peinado, tu ropa

Sebastián: Voy a colocarme trasero ahora

Andrew: Deberías dejar de jugar con tu cuerpo, encausar tu energía y tu dinero para conquistar a otro hombre, porque Blaine te ve como si fueras su compañero, no le atraes como hombre

Sebastián: Esta vez sí lo voy a lograr

Para Blaine los cambios en Sebastián pasaban desapercibidos, los días pasaron, él viajó con Helena y Rachel a NY, Emma los fue a esperar al aeropuerto, Ella había sido monja, uno de sus pretendientes había usurpado el convento y a ella la sacaron, el susodicho murió en un accidente días después de haberle causado la expulsión del convento, por lo cual se quedó sin ser monja, ni esposa,

Emma: Hermana

Helena: Tanto tiempo sin verte

Blaine y Rachel se quedaron viendo a la supuesta tía, ninguno de ellos la recordaba, Emma no era santo de su devoción del padre de ellos, por lo cual Helena mantenía comunicación con su hermana pero no la visitaban, para el señor, Emma era demasiado persignada y a Helena estando con ella se le contagiaba, de entrada los jeans de Rachel y su top mostrando el ombligo se le hicieron impropios, la pobre chica se agarró del brazo de su hermano, dándole una mirada de "por favor llévame contigo"

A unos metros de donde Blaine y Rachel conocían a Emma, estaba una mujer con sus dos hijos, un hombre de cuarenta años se acercó con ellos, la mujer corrió a abrazarlo, las manos del señor se veían cubiertas de vendas y una malla,

Carole: Por fin llegaste Burt

Burt: Si, Carole, mi amor te extrañé

Carole: Y yo a ti, ¿cómo estás?

Burt: Bien, ¿y ustedes?

Kurt: Bien papá, ¿y tus manos?

Burt: Ahí están Kurt, ¿cómo te encuentras hijo?

Finn: Estoy vivo papá

Burt: Finn

Burt se puso de rodillas y abrazó a Finn, quien se encontraba en silla de ruedas, a Carole y Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, los cuatro salieron del aeropuerto, Burt los debía poner al tanto de su salud, el accidente sufrido en la plantación donde trabajaba y muchas cosas más;

Rachel quien su tía le decía varias cosas, perdió su atención, ella se clavó en la escena de unos metros de donde se encontraba, casi podía adivinar, la familia había ido a recibir al padre quien llegaba de un largo viaje, recordó como ella corría cuando regresaba su padre, la forma en la cual la cargaba, la abrazaba, comenzó a llorar de la nada,

Helena: Tampoco es para llorar niña

Blaine: Ya Rachel, será mejor irnos, debemos viajar a NY, instalarlas y yo tengo poco tiempo para hacer todo

Emma: No te preocupes sobrino, tu madre y tu hermana vivirán conmigo

Blaine: Preferiría rentarles una casa tía, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento

Emma se disgustó con el desaire de Blaine, pero él consideró más propicio eso, también elegir el colegio de Rachel, porque si no la terminarían mandando a una escuela de monjas en la cual Rachel no duraría ni una semana. Mientras Rachel, Helena, Emma y Blaine viajaban a NY, la familia de Kurt iba en el metro, por fortuna Burt viajó en fin de semana, por lo cual no había mucha gente a esas horas de la mañana, de ser otro día, Finn se hubiera quedado con las ganas de ir a recibir a su padre al aeropuerto. El lugar donde trabajaba Burt, le había pagado una cantidad considerable de indemnización, gastos médicos y lo habían invitado a irse de Canadá, de lo contrario lo denunciarían con migración. Ellos poseían un pequeño departamento, el cual compraron gracias al trabajo de Burt en el extranjero, también al de Carole como profesora de una escuela, al llegar a su casa,

Burt: Ahora sí, debo decirles todo

Carole: Si, he estado muy preocupada

Burt se quitó lentamente las mallas de sus manos, luego retiró las vendas las cuales cubrían su piel, todos vieron con horror como había quedado

Kurt: Papá

Burt: Hicieron lo posible, pero el dedo gordo no lo pudieron salvar

Carole lo abrazó, Burt se volvió a poner los vendajes, Finn movió la silla de ruedas para acercarse a su padre,

Finn: ¿Ya no te duele?

Burt: Un poco hijo, debo tomar varios medicamentos, no exponerme al sol y supongo buscar un doctor el cual me siga atendiendo

Finn: ¿Cómo te pasó eso?

Burt: Los jefes compraron un fertilizante más barato, uno francés, nos lo dieron para aplicarlo, ninguno se tomó la molestia de leer las instrucciones, de haberlo hecho, hubieran notado que venía una leyenda donde indicaba aplicarlo con guantes de protección

Carole: Por unos pesos te desgraciaron la vida

Burt: Será por unos dólares viejita, pero si

Kurt: ¿Y ahora papá?

Burt: No puedo trabajar hijo, quizás en unos meses más lo pueda hacer, pero regresar a Canadá ni en sueños

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Burt: Me amenazaron, yo no puedo ir para allá, el boleto de avión no fue una atención sino la forma rápida de sacarme de Canadá

Kurt: ¿Pero te dieron la indemnización?

Burt: Si, pero no es mucho dinero, debemos administrarlo bien, por unos meses te repito no podré trabajar

Kurt: Nos las arreglaremos papá, yo buscaré un trabajo

Carole: No hijo, tú estás en la escuela, yo veré si me dan más horas o buscaré otro turno en un lugar diferente a donde doy clases

Finn: Yo puedo quedarme sin la diálisis

Burt: Hijo con esto te comprendo, pero las diálisis te mantiene vivo, al menos hasta encontrar un donador y poder realizarte tu operación

Finn: Esa operación es muy cara papá, nunca me la podrán hacer, les saldría más barato dejarme morir

Burt: No digas tonterías

Kurt era el hijo mayor del matrimonio de Burt y Carole, tenía 20 años y estaba estudiando actuación, Finn tenía 15 y estudiaba en la preparatoria abierta dada su enfermedad, la cual dificultaba el traslado del muchacho a lo largo del tan complicado Washington.

En NY, después de un largo viaje, Helena, Rachel y Blaine descansaban en el hotel reservado por Sebastián, Emma se volvió a sentir desairada por su sobrino al preferir estar en un hotel a su casa,

Blaine: Mamá, voy a rentarles una casa

Helena: Podemos vivir con tu tía, ella está sola

Rachel: No, va a querer vestirme de abuelita

Blaine: No lo hará porque vivirán en otro lugar, mañana dudo podamos dar con tu escuela, pero el lunes a primera hora lo haremos

Helena: Tu tía me recomendó una

Blaine: No quiero a mi hermana en una escuela de monjas

Blaine había sido nombrado por su padre como delegado de su fortuna hasta que Rachel cumpliera los 25 años y hubiera finalizado su carrera, Helena de alguna forma debía acatar lo ordenado por su hijo, de hecho Blaine hubiera podido negarse al cambio de residencia propuesto por su madre, pero lo consideró viable; él tenía muchas ocupaciones, no podía ayudarla con Rachel, por eso si NY representaba mayor tranquilidad para Helena, quizás más adelante cuando la muerte de su padre no estuviera tan reciente, la convencería de viajar a Fráncfort.

El domingo, Blaine lo aprovechó para visitar las casas localizadas vía Internet por Sebastián, cada día veía a su asistente como alguien sumamente eficaz, pero nada más allá de eso,

Emma: Insisto, es innecesaria la renta

Blaine: No quiero dar molestias tía, además mi madre y mi hermana estarán mejor en su propia casa

Helena: Hijo tu tía tiene razón, así me podría ayudar con Rachel

Blaine: Mamá, vamos a ver la casa

Encontraron una bien ubicada en una zona muy tranquila y de gente bien según lo dicho por Emma, a Blaine le agradó la casa, no tanto por las recomendaciones de su tía, la cual ahora entendía el por qué su padre no dejaba estar cerca a su madre, Blaine convenció a quien rentaba de vender la casa en lugar de rentarla, los muebles no constituían un problema, su madre amueblaría la casa poco a poco a su gusto, en su agenda ya solo quedaba la escuela de Rachel al día siguiente; el eficiente Sebastián también se había dado a la tarea de ver varias opciones, con lo cual el día lunes a las cuatro, Blaine se disponía a despedirse de su madre y hermana,

Blaine: Las dejo perfectamente instaladas

Helena: Gracias hijo, ojalá te quedaras con nosotros

Rachel: Si, piénsalo

Blaine: Me daré una vuelta en unos dos meses, solo puedo prometerles eso

Rachel: Me van a meter de monja

Blaine: No lo harán, la escuela fue la que te gustó, y deberás permanecer ahí ¿verdad mamá?

Helena: Si hijo

Blaine había hablado seriamente con Helena, no quería escuchar cuando hablara con Rachel de opresión o algo así, su hermana debía recibir una buena educación con principios, etc., pero sin exagerar, Helena no le dio mucha importancia a las palabras de su hijo, sin embargo, él hablaba en serio, Rachel tenía suficiente con sufrir la muerte de su padre, con lo apegada a él, como para agregarle soportar a su tía Emma, Rachel al ver irse a su hermano

Rachel: Ahora si me quedo con las persignadas, ay papá con razón nunca veíamos a la tía Emma

En la ausencia de Blaine, Sebastián aprovechó para hacerse una nueva liposucción, Nick había ido por unos datos al departamento compartido por ellos, Sebastián tardó en abrir, cuando lo hizo pudo notar como caminaba con dificultad,

Nick: ¿Qué te hiciste ahora?

Sebastián: Nada, ¿necesitas algo?

Nick: Si, de lo contrario no hubiera venido, ¿te volviste a operar?

Sebastián: Si, ¿contento?, busca lo que necesites, debo estar en reposo

Nick: Ni así Blaine se fijará en ti, vas a hacer un record con tanta operación

Sebastián: Es mi problema si me opero 10, 20 o 30 veces, es mi cuerpo y yo pago cada cosa hecha en él, además no lo hago por mi jefe, sino por mi

Nick: Esa ni tú te la creíste, vamos confiesa, ¿estás enamorado de Blaine?

Sebastián: No lo estoy

Nick juraba que Sebastián estaba perdidamente enamorado de Blaine, claro lo negaba porque de aceptarlo, Blaine vería poco viable que siguiera viviendo con él, Sebastián se fue a su cuarto mientras Nick entró a la oficina, buscó un expediente para llevárselo a Schuester. El jefe de ambos, era un hombre frío, de negocios, su escuela y filosofía buscaba comunicárselas a Blaine y Nick, este último escuchaba al señor, pero no comulgaba con solo centrarse en los negocios, olvidándose de lo demás, ya fuera diversión, amistad, amor, etc., quienes si parecían contagiados eran Sebastián y Blaine, ambos eran esclavos de su trabajo, lo comúnmente conocido como workaholic o adictos al trabajo. El viaje para instalar a su madre y hermana fue una gran excepción, hecha en gran medida por lo reciente de la muerte de su padre, la tristeza y pena vista en los ojos de su hermana, había 9 años de diferencia, ahora a falta de su padre, él había quedado como la figura digamos paterna de su hermana a quien adoraba; la pequeña Rachel era muy importante para él, sintió muy feo dejarla, pero no quiso contrariar a su madre, también la señora pasaba por un dolor muy grande y si encontraba alivio de estar cerca de su hermana, ni hablar, no podía darle gusto por completo a ambas.

Blaine regresó a su trabajo, a su rutina, a su gran oficina, a su vida en blanco, negro y gris acorde a su vestimenta, Sebastián se había encargado de decorarla, era elegante, pero sumamente fría y seria, Nick entró con varios paquetes en sus manos,

Nick: De vuelta el uniformado de la compañía y por gusto

Blaine: Vas a empezar con tus cosas tan temprano

Nick: Hombre, haces juego con tu oficina, siempre vestido de blanco, negro y gris

Blaine: Ja ja, ¿a qué dedo tu visita?

Nick: Vine a dejarte esto, lo mandó Schuester, son varios proyectos, viene presupuestos, planes, etc.,

Blaine: ¿Alguno interesante?

Nick: He visto solo dos, yo si tomo mí fin de semana, como tú lo hiciste para ir a dejar a tu familia

Blaine: Fueron causas de fuerza mayor

Nick: Me asombras tanto, ¿cuándo tomaste vacaciones?

Blaine: No lo recuerdo

Nick: Pues como lo vas a hacer, pero en fin, cada quien vive su vida como quiere, ¿viste a Sebastián?

Blaine: Si, ayer que llegué, compartimos el mismo departamento

Nick: ¿Notaste su cambio?

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Nick: Ese hombre se deberá poner un cacahuate o yo que sé

Blaine: No te entiendo, sabes en mi vuelo de regreso conocí a un chico muy agradable

Nick: Esto merece un café para escuchar la historia

Blaine le narró cómo había compartido el vuelo con un chico de nombre Louis, le pareció muy agradable, guapo y sobretodo inteligente, Sebastián escuchaba afuera de la oficina la plática, no podía dar crédito, un fulano en unas horas de vuelo lo había logrado conquistar y él en casi dos años, no lo había logrado ni excitar con los modelitos con los cuales deambulaba por el departamento; a la hora de la comida, se fue a llorar con Andrew,

Sebastián: Lo conoció y lo flechó, ¿lo puedes creer?

Andrew: Si, no eres su tipo, ¿cómo sigues de tu operación?

Sebastián: Más o menos, he estado algo molesto

Andrew: Espero haya sido la última

Sebastián: No, haré las necesarias hasta lograr el amor de Blaine

Andrew: En vez de seguir metiendo cuchillo a tu cuerpo, háblale de tus sentimientos, sería algo más sensato

Sebastián: Si le confieso mi amor, me pediría dejar el departamento, eso no lo soportaría, al tal Louis lo sacaré de su vida como a los otros

En casi dos años, le había logrado emigrar a diez novios, como no duraban mucho, Blaine se encontraba repuesto en poco tiempo, justo esa misma tarde cuando regresó Sebastián, Blaine le pidió enviar un gran ramo de flores a Louis, el chico era profesor de idiomas, de buena familia, su madre de conocerlo lo adoraría; mientras Blaine comenzaba un nuevo posible romance, en Washington, Kurt iba saliendo de su clase de actuación:

Kurt: Estoy cansado

Jeff: Ya somos dos, estuvo pesado el ejercicio, ¿regresó tu papá?

Kurt: Si, pero está muy mal, quizás deba dejar la escuela

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Las cosas en mi casa no estarán fáciles, mi madre tiene su trabajo, pero no gana mucho, las diálisis de mi hermano son caras

Jeff: Si, pobre Finn, debe estar harto de eso

Kurt: Si, hasta nos dice "es más barato dejarme morir"

Jeff: Entiéndelo, a parte de su enfermedad, debe estudiar en casa, ni una novia ha tenido

Kurt: Tiene 15 años, ya ni yo con mis 20

Jeff: Porque no quieres, hay varios aquí esperando el momento de brincarte

Kurt: Quiero enfocarme a estudiar, ya tendré tiempo para el amor

Jeff: Debemos aprovechar, porque cuando seamos famosos se nos dificultará

Kurt: Espero llegar a ser famoso para poder pagarle la operación a Finn

Jeff: ¿Todavía no aparece un donador?

Kurt: No, pero aparte de donador debemos tener el dinero para pagar la operación

Jeff: Podemos hacer una colecta aquí y al que no coopere, lo golpeo

Kurt se rió, los siguientes meses fueron tranquilos, Burt encontró a un buen doctor, no muy carero, quien le atendió el problema de sus manos, Kurt siguió con sus clases, llevando a su hermano a la diálisis, Carole se convirtió en el pilar de la casa, aunque en compensación Burt se encargaba de hacer cuestiones del hogar.

En Fráncfort, Blaine era novio de Louis, llevaba el gran récord de casi cinco meses con el muchacho, había visitado cada mes a Rachel y Helena, de esa forma centraba a su madre de no excederse en la educación de su hermana, la estancia al lado de su hermana, era mala influencia según Rachel, quien en lugar de estar más tranquila, adoptó una actitud muy rebelde, solo por seguir la contra a su madre y tía; Blaine se reía de la supuesta rebeldía de su hermana, para él era una clara muestra de su descontento por estar lejos de él, obligarla a ir a misa, no vestir muy a la moda, entre otras cosas, todo para mostrar su inconformidad de la decisión tomada fuera de su consentimiento. El mes de diciembre llegó, Blaine estaba un poco indeciso de donde pasar las fiestas, había logrado construir una sólida relación con Louis, lo cual estaba poniendo al borde de la histeria a Sebastián, Blaine platicó con su novio su disyuntiva,

Blaine: Me gustaría quedarme contigo, pero siento feo por Rachel, sería la primera navidad sin nuestro padre

Louis: No te preocupes, me compensas no haber estado conmigo a tu regreso

Blaine: Gracias, te adoro

Blaine emprendió su viaje a NY días después, se le olvidó comunicarle a Louis la fecha exacta de su regreso, Nick se asombró de las vacaciones de Blaine, estaría fuera 20 días, los cuales a Sebastián le parecieron una exageración, pero por otro lado, en ese tiempo podía buscar la forma de correr a Louis de la vida de Blaine. Nick y Blaine poseían casi la misma estatura, también el mismo tono de piel, aunque a diferencia de Blaine, Nick si llegaba a resultarle atractivo Sebastián, quien viendo el parecido, más una llamada de Louis preguntando la fecha exacta del regreso de Blaine,

Sebastián: Esta misma tarde llega

Louis: ¿A qué hora?, para ir por él al aeropuerto

Sebastián: Tiene contratado un taxi, pero podrías llegar aquí 5:30 y sorprenderlo

Louis: Si verdad, así tengo más tiempo para arreglarme, gracias

Sebastián: De nada

En cuanto colgó, le marcó a Nick, le pidió ir a verlo porque tenía unas dudas, Nick fue de no muy buena gana, después de todo era domingo, Sebastián lo esperaba en bóxers, al abrirle,

Nick: ¿Cómo Blaine no se te va encima?

Sebastián: No sé, ¿tú si te irías encima de mí?

Nick: Hasta la pregunta es necia

Sebastián: Me gustaría verlo

Ni tonto, ni perezoso lo hizo, Blaine llegaba hasta dos días después, una vez que lo tuvo en la cama

Sebastián: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Nick: Lo que quieras

Sebastián había comprado un somnífero, Andrew era enfermero, le indicó la dosis para hacerlo dormir como unas cuatro horas, Nick cayó como muerto, Sebastián lo acomodó de espaldas, se puso su bata sin nada abajo y un poco entreabierta, justo a la hora indicada llegó Louis, cuando le abrió, el chico se impactó al verlo así,

Louis: ¿Ya está aquí Blaine?

Sebastián: Si, en su recámara conmigo

Louis caminó sin prestarle atención a Sebastián, abrió la puerta y vio a Nick, no se detuvo a corroborar nada, salió de ahí destruido deseando no haber conocido a Blaine, Sebastián estaba feliz, se sentó al lado de Nick y lo puso boca arriba, lo besó,

Sebastián: Resultaste muy bueno para la cama y también para correr al mosco ese, te lo compensaré en cuanto despiertes

Blaine en cuanto aterrizó su avión en Fráncfort dos días después, le marcó a Louis quien le gritó mil cosas y luego le colgó, él se quedó con el ojo cuadrado, en el aeropuerto lo esperaba Sebastián,

Blaine: ¿Me fue a buscar Louis?

Sebastián: No, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Le acabo de hablar, y me mandó al diablo, no lo entiendo

Sebastián se encogió de hombros, Blaine fue a buscar a Nick y le platicó su desgracia, aunque el otro le habló de su aventura con Sebastián,

Blaine: ¡Te acostaste con él!

Nick: No le iba a hacer un desaire como tú, el pobre hombre debe estar traumado

Blaine: Él no siente nada por mí, digo se acostó contigo, ahí tienes una prueba

Nick: Lo hizo por despecho, entonces te mandó a volar el maestro

Blaine: Tal cual, no lo entiendo, todo iba a la perfección

Nick: Pues búscalo, ve a su departamento

Blaine: Eso haré

La ida al departamento de Louis no resultó buena idea, el hombre centrado, sereno, etc., conocido por él, estaba desquiciado, le dio cualquier tipo de calificativos, pero nunca mencionó lo del departamento, Blaine dejó de insistir con Louis al cabo de una semana, Sebastián lo consoló todo el tiempo, también quiso ayudarlo a superar la ruptura, pero para variar Blaine lo vio sin inmutarse ante su sensual vestimenta.

En Washington mientras Blaine se había vuelto a quedar sin novio, Carole comunicaba a su familia una mala noticia,

Carole: La directora me informó eso hoy

Kurt: Pero ¿por qué mamá?

Carole: Según la matrícula bajó, yo tenía algo de antigüedad, prefirieron quedarse con profesores de poco tiempo o más jóvenes

Finn: Ahora si me dejarán de hacer las diálisis

Carole: No, me dieron una buena indemnización, con ella sobreviviremos, y espero poder ubicarme en un trabajo pronto

Kurt: Yo buscaré uno de medio tiempo mamá

Burt: Me siento tan impotente

Finn: Ya somos dos papá

Kurt: No debes sentirte así papá, tú nos has mantenido por varios años, la actuación no es fácil, para encontrar un trabajo batallaré, pero algo temporal o algo servirá para traer un ingreso a la casa

Carole: Kurt tiene razón, si yo no encuentro de profesora, también buscaré otra cosa

Kurt regresó preocupado a clases, las diálisis de su hermano ahora debían ser 2 veces por semana, a ese ritmo el poco dinero de sus padres se iría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en las escaleras revisando el periódico cuando se sentó a su lado Jeff,

Jeff: ¿Buscando trabajo?

Kurt: Si, pero no doy con nada, te piden experiencia en todo

Jeff: ¿Siguen mal las cosas en tu casa?

Kurt: Empeoraron, a mi mamá la despidieron, a mi hermano le indicaron dos diálisis a la semana y para sumar mi papá sigue sin poder trabajar

Jeff: Y tú entrarás al quite

Kurt: Intento hacer eso, pero no sé ni cómo, he estado viendo el periódico, yendo a entrevistas y nada

Jeff: Tú calmado, con paciencia encontrarás algo

Kurt: Yo puedo tener mucha paciencia, pero los gastos no y se comerán a mi familia

La solución a sus problemas estaba a punto de darse, en Fráncfort Blaine hablaba con Schuester, el señor tenía una propuesta de un negocio interesante en NY,

Blaine: Conozco la ciudad, mi madre está viviendo allá

Schuester: A mí me pareció un buen negocio

Blaine: Lo es, pero la gente es muy conservadora, será una zona difícil para establecernos

Schuester: Tú eres americano, debe haber una forma de lograrlo

Blaine: La gente no es de tratar a distancia, les agrada negociar con la persona y no con una pantalla

Schuester: Por eso no habrá problema, viaja tú con Nick para ver el asunto

Blaine: ¿Podría ir Sebastián con nosotros?

Schuester: No, a él lo quiero aquí, debe seguir con otras cosas

Contradecir a Schuester era una pérdida de tiempo, le comunicó a Sebastián la decisión, él pegó de gritos solo en el baño, buscó hablar con Schuester, pero no consiguió nada, a Blaine se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pedirle ayuda a su madre,

Helena: Desde luego hijo, pero a cambio debo conocer a tu novio

Blaine: ¡A mi novio!

Helena: Si, hablaste mucho de él en las vacaciones, no sé si para librarte de conocer a mis candidatos o porque realmente existe, quiero salir de la duda

Blaine intentó conseguir la ayuda sin condiciones, pero no lo logró, Helena fue terminante, viajaba con su novio o no había ayuda, incluso podría hacer lo contrario, los hombres con quien debía tratar eran conocidos de ella; Nick y Blaine viajaron a NY a la semana, en el trayecto, Blaine le comunicó la situación,

Nick: No te creo

Blaine: Tal cual

Nick: O sea si llevas novio nos ayuda, sino hasta puede perjudicarnos

Blaine: Ni digas, cuando le hablé de Louis nunca pensé regresar y quedarme sin novio

Nick: ¿Le dijiste el nombre a tu madre?

Blaine: No

Nick: ¿Enseñaste alguna foto?

Blaine: Tampoco

Nick: ¿Lo describiste físicamente?

Blaine: No, solo mencioné tener un novio con quien estaba muy feliz, si las cosas seguían como hasta ese momento podía casarme con él

Nick: Entonces creo tener la solución a nuestro problema

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Nick: Conseguirte un novio

Blaine: ¿De dónde sacaré un novio?

Nick: Deja pienso, deja pienso

Blaine: De aquí a llegar a NY, no daré con un novio

Nick: Si daremos con alguien, ¿cómo lo quieres rubio, moreno o pelirrojo?, ¿alto o bajito?

Blaine: Es lo de menos, solo necesito a alguien

Nick: Aquí está nuestra solución

Nick llevaba una revista con anuncios de parejas, Blaine determinantemente se negó a tal cosa, pero Nick le explicó su brillante plan, al llegar a donde harían conexión a Washington, se conectó con su computadora, pagó un anuncio en el periódico y lo redactó en la sección de empleos, a la mañana siguiente cuando ellos llegaran tendrían de donde elegir al novio de Blaine, quien no tenía nada de fe en la idea de su amigo, pero jamás le había fallado a Schuester y esa ocasión no sería la excepción.

En NY, Emma y Helena hablaban de la visita de Blaine, quien había rentando una suite en el hotel más renombrado de la ciudad,

Emma: ¿Por qué no se queda con ustedes?

Helena: Viene con su novio

Emma: ¿Y?

Helena: Las cosas allá son diferentes

Helena no quiso ahondar mucho en las diferencias, Blaine le habló a su madre para cambiar el día de su llegada a una semana después, en ese tiempo según Nick prepararían a su novio. Jeff intentando ayudar a su amigo, la mañana del lunes, se puso a revisar el periódico, cuando leyó unas líneas peculiares, salió volando a casa de Kurt, al llegar solo se encontraba Burt, Kurt había llevado a Finn a la diálisis, el chico daba vueltas en la sala, la cita era para las cuatro, debía arreglarse Kurt y ambos trasladarse al prestigiado hotel donde eran las entrevistas donde podría cambiar su vida de alguno de los dos; veinte minutos después de haber llegado, al fin apareció Kurt con su hermano, el pobre Burt estaba mareado de ver dar tantas vueltas a Jeff,

Jeff: Por fin llegas, anda cámbiate y arréglate

Kurt: Hola, ¿para qué hago eso?

Jeff: Mira

Kurt tomó el periódico, vio un anuncio subrayado con marcador amarillo

Kurt: Solicitamos un actor entre 20 y 28 años, sin problemas para irse a vivir a NY, buena figura, experiencia no necesaria, soltero, interesados presentarse en el hotel Casablanca

Jeff: Ves, justo para nosotros

Kurt: Es un tanto extraño el anuncio

Jeff: Vamos, llevas meses buscando trabajo, podría ser tu oportunidad o nuestra oportunidad

Kurt volteó a ver a su hermano, sin pensarlo dos veces se cambió, Jeff y él emprendieron el trayecto al hotel, llegaron por ahí de las 3:30, una fila como de 80 hombres estaba ya hecha, Nick al observar tal multitud pasó a todos a un salón, recogió los curriculums, Blaine veía todo el desorden muerto de la risa,

Blaine: ¿Y ahora?

Nick: Pues no sé, son muchos, ¿cómo lo elegimos?

Blaine: Ni idea, a ti se te ocurrió esto

Nick: Dejémoslo al azar

Nick fue junto con Blaine a su habitación, en el escritorio de este aventó los curriculums, dada la cantidad, cayeron menos sobre el piso, Nick examinó los dos bultos, tomó los folders del suelo,

Nick: Estos pasaron el primer filtro

Blaine: ¿Y cuál fue ese?

Nick: Caer al piso

Blaine: Brillante, ¿y ahora?

Nick: Pues elige uno de estos

Nick contó los folders, eran diez, Blaine le indicó ponerlos sobre la cama, dio varias vueltas observándolos,

Nick: ¿Los abro?, así ves la foto y eliges

Blaine: No, lo dejaremos todo al azar, solo quiero a alguien quien finja ser mi novio, no hacerme de uno

Blaine cerró los ojos y tomó un folder, se lo dio a Nick, quien le preguntó si estaba seguro con la elección, él contestó afirmativamente, Nick leyó el nombre del muchacho, era Kurt Hummel, Blaine le indicó ir por él, pero no despachar a los demás, la propuesta podría resultar algo inusual y si no aceptaba el chico elegirían a alguien más.

En la sala, Kurt y Jeff caminaban nerviosos de ser un buen proyecto les podría servir como trampolín, Nick comenzó a dar vueltas para localizar al muchacho, pero como eran tantos, prefirió gritar; Jeff cuando escuchó el nombre de su amigo lo abrazó, seguro había sido elegido para el papel y eso solucionaría todos los problemas de su amigo, Kurt le hizo hincapié como posiblemente era solo para hacerle un casting y luego pasarían a más aspirantes para elegir el mejor,

Jeff: Piensa como si fuera un hecho, anda ve

Kurt se acercó con Nick y se presentó, él lo condujo con una seriedad impresionante al cuarto donde estaba sentado Blaine en la sala, al entrar Kurt, casi se cae con los nervios, él trató de aguantar la risa,

Blaine: Toma siento

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Según tu currículo tienes 20 años

Kurt: Si, cumpliré 21 en Junio de este año

Blaine: De acuerdo, jamás has trabajado como actor

Kurt: No, nunca

Blaine: Estás todavía estudiando, ¿tienes problemas para dejar tus clases?

Kurt: No, pensaba dejarlas por un tiempo

No consideró oportuno mencionar el por qué, Blaine tampoco tuvo interés de saberlo, le hizo otras preguntas de su familia, si tenía novio y más

Blaine: Bien, ya sé muchas cosas de ti, pero supongo ahora tú querrás saber del trabajo

Kurt: Si, en el anuncio no traía mucha información

Blaine: Una pregunta, ¿por qué te llamó la atención?

Kurt: Quiero trabajar

Blaine: Ok, mira, yo soy un hombre de negocios, vivo en Fráncfort, trabajo para una Corporación

Kurt escuchó algo así como un currículo de él, afuera Jeff se había logrado colar, cuando Nick condujo a Kurt a donde él perjuraba le estaban haciendo una prueba de actuación a su amigo, aunque la realidad era muy lejana; Jeff estaba a la expectativa de saber si le habían dado el trabajo, como no quería ser corrido ya fuera por Nick o alguien del hotel, buscó resguardo detrás de una planta donde veía perfectamente la puerta de la habitación donde entró Kurt, quien para esas alturas había escuchado la vida laboral de Blaine,

Kurt: No quiero parecer grosero, pero ¿cómo se relaciona todo eso con el trabajo?

Blaine: Ok, quieres ir directo, eso me agrada, solo debo darte un dato más, hasta Enero yo creía tener novio, pero al regresar sin ninguna explicación me mandó al diablo

Kurt: Realmente no quiero parecer rudo, pero

Blaine: Espera, necesito a un novio

Kurt: Pues conquista a un hombre, soy actor, no psicólogo

Blaine se rió con el comentario de Kurt, realmente cuando le soltara completo el dichoso proyecto, seguro el chico lo iba a tomar como un loco de atar, pero debía arriesgarse, no tenía muchas opciones

Blaine: Lo sé, pero no tengo tiempo para pasar todo el proceso de conocer, hacer el cortejo, conquistar y demás a un hombre, debo llevar ante mi madre a mi novio

Kurt: ¿Cómo vas a llevar a tu novio si no tienes?

Blaine: Contratando a un actor y para ese papel te quiero

Kurt: ¡Qué! estás loco

Kurt tomó su bolso y se levantó, Blaine se puso de pie también,

Blaine: Espera, termina de oírme, por favor

Kurt: No, confundiste las profesiones, tú no quieres a un actor, sino a un prostituto

Kurt salió de ahí muy enojado, abrió la puerta, Blaine lo siguió independientemente de no volverlo a ver quizás en su vida, no deseaba que se llevara esa impresión de él, afuera del cuarto, Jeff al verlo corrió,

Jeff: ¿Cómo te fue?

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jeff: Me colé, pero dime

Kurt: Vamos, te cuento luego

Blaine abrió la puerta, lo tomó del brazo con mucha delicadeza

Blaine: Espera

Kurt: Suéltame, te repito equivocaste las profesiones

Jeff: ¿Te hizo algo?, desgraciado, ¿qué te hizo? (Golpeándolo)

Blaine: ¿Quién es usted?, no le hice nada al joven

Nick iba subiendo bien tranquilo, cuando dio vuelta en el corredor vio el alboroto, Jeff estaba golpeando a Blaine con su bolso, Kurt intentaba tranquilizarlo, le había dicho algo, pero no hecho nada, Nick se acercó y sujetó a Jeff,

Blaine: Tú y tu brillante idea, estos muchachos ya me ven como un pervertido o algo así

Jeff: Suelta a mi amigo

Nick: Espera, entremos al cuarto los cuatro, considero oportuno explicarles bien las cosas

Jeff ni respingaba, había quedado flechado con Nick, los brazos de este no sentía que lo sujetaban sino que lo abrazaban, reaccionó cuando él lo soltó, les indicó entrar con su mano, Kurt movió su cabeza en señal de negación, pero Jeff caminó al interior, y a Kurt no le quedó de otra, también entró, ambos se sentaron, Nick le explicó las cosas, al finalizar puso un folder enfrente de Kurt,

Nick: Es serio esto, nosotros requerimos a alguien quien pueda fingir ser novio de Blaine, incluso si te sientes más tranquilo Kurt, tu amigo puede ir con nosotros, este es el contrato

Nick abrió el folder, había una gran cantidad de hojas dentro de este, Blaine se moría de vergüenza frente al chico delante de él,

Kurt: Lo siento, deberán buscar a alguien más, vamos

Jeff: Espera, necesitas el trabajo, al menos ve el contrato

Kurt: No necesito nada

Jeff: Por favor, ve el contrato

Kurt: ¿Pueden dejarnos solos cinco minutos?

Blaine: Desde luego, estaremos en aquella parte de la habitación, cuando tengan una decisión toquen la puerta

Kurt: Si gracias

Blaine y Nick se fueron a donde indicó, cerraron la puerta, aunque alcanzaban a escuchar parte de lo hablado por ellos, Blaine quería ahorcar a Nick, quien lo calmó recordándole lo importante del negocio, tener a su madre en contra no era buen inicio,

Nick: Si ese chico no quiere, elegimos a alguien más

Blaine: Si él no accede, no será nadie más

Nick: ¿Por qué?, ahí tengo a muchos candidatos

Blaine: Es mi decisión

Nick no dijo más, Kurt intentaba convencer a Jeff de irse, esos dos estaban locos, Jeff lo convenció de revisar "El contrato", las cláusulas eran muy claras, solo fingirían ante los demás y tendrían las demostraciones de afecto necesarias para convencer a la gente de su noviazgo,

Jeff: Viene todo especificado

Kurt: Si, pero

Jeff: ¿Viste cuánto te van a pagar semanalmente?

Kurt: Es una locura

Jeff: Con ese dinero podrías pagarle a tu hermano su operación

Kurt: Es un buen sueldo, pero no juntaría para su operación

Jeff: Al menos para una parte importante, te dan alojamiento en un hotel

Kurt: En el cual debo estar en la misma habitación con él

Jeff: Es suite, tendrá otra recámara para ti solo, él no se propasará en ningún aspecto

Kurt: ¿Qué hago?

Jeff: Con esto ayudarías a tu familia, tu mamá no ha encontrado trabajo, los ahorros se les deben estar acabando, imagina que cada cosa desde la entrada en vigor del contrato es una película, como si estuvieras siguiendo un guión

Kurt: No existe tal cosa, ahora me pueden decir misa, pero a la hora de la hora me pueden cambiar todo

Blaine escuchó el comentario de Kurt, casi pudo jurar no aceptaría, ni hablar, hallaría la forma de convencer a su madre, posiblemente alguno de los candidatos mencionados no sería tan feo, podría salir un poco, taparle el ojo a su mamá, cerrar su contrato y luego regresar a Fráncfort; Jeff seguía haciendo labor de convencimiento con Kurt, era la oportunidad para liberar a su familia de tanto problema económico, Jeff sacó una pluma de su bolso y se la estiró a Kurt, él la tomó, hojeó de nuevo el contrato, se quedó viendo fijamente la parte donde debía firmar, puso las hojas en la mesa, volteó a ver a Jeff,

Jeff: ¿No vas a aceptar?

Kurt: Lo haré, pero tú vienes conmigo, ¿trato?

Jeff: Trato

Kurt recargó la pluma y estampó su firma en "El contrato", luego firmó la otra copia, Jeff les habló a Nick y Blaine, Kurt le estiró el folder a Blaine, cuando él le preguntó cuál había sido su decisión, abrió lentamente el folder, pasó las hojas, vio la firma de Kurt al lado de la suya, respiró aliviado,

Blaine: Bien, esta copia es para ti, no te vas a arrepentir

Kurt: Eso espero, ahí no decía cuando inicio a ser tu novio

Blaine: Desde el lunes de la semana siguiente, pero esta necesito digamos capacitarte, me debes conocer y esas cosas

Jeff: Entonces ¿debe estar dónde y a qué hora mañana?

Nick: Aquí a las ocho, con sus maletas los esperamos, si eres amigo de él y viajas con nosotros, también debes estar enterado de todo

Kurt: En estos días tendremos como una lectura de guión

Blaine: No tengo idea cómo sea eso, pero tú me debes conocer y yo a ti, también debes tener nociones de mis amigos, lo cual no será difícil es solo Nick

Jeff: De acuerdo, entonces venimos aquí mañana a las ocho, espero entiendan iré con Kurt

Nick: Está bien, por eso lo propuse, no somos ni mafiosos o pervertidos, solo hombres de negocios desesperados, redactaré un contrato para ti también, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Jeff: Jeffrey, no creo que haga falta

Nick: Si, tú también debes tener un sueldo, aunque el tuyo será menor

Kurt: Has un contrato en el cual tengamos los dos el mismo sueldo, aunque me bajes el mío

Jeff: No le hagas caso Nick, ¿puedo llamarte así?

Nick: Claro, ese es mi nombre

Jeff: De acuerdo, el contrato está bien Kurt, tú eres el protagonista, yo voy como antagonista, cualquier historia el bueno tiene su amigo

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: Tu amigo tiene razón, la clave serás tú, aunque ya está firmado el contrato, ¿estás seguro de aceptar?

Blaine le estiró su mano, Kurt se quedó por unos segundos pensativo, era su última oportunidad para echarse para atrás, recordó como su hermano sufría con las diálisis, ese dinero ayudaría para juntar lo requerido para su operación

Kurt: Si, estoy seguro, por eso firmé "El contrato"

Kurt le estrechó la mano a Blaine, Nick salió a despachar a los demás chicos, ya tenían al actor, una vez despachados todos, Nick modificó el contrato para dárselo a firmar a Jeff, una vez con los dos contratos firmados, Nick se ofreció a llevarlos hasta su casa,

Kurt: No hace falta, estaremos aquí mañana a la hora indicada

Jeff: Si, además no vivimos en el mismo rumbo

Nick: No hay problema, yo te llevo a ti y Blaine lleva a Kurt, es algo tarde, debemos cuidar a nuestros actores

Jeff: Siendo así

Blaine: Bien, vamos Kurt

Kurt: De verdad puedo irme solo

Blaine: Debo cuidar a mi novio

Kurt se rió, llevaron a ambos, claro tomaron dos autos con chofer del hotel porque ninguno sabía andar en la ciudad, cada uno fue dejado afuera de su casa,

Blaine: Mañana mando un chofer por ti a las ocho

Kurt: No, llego al hotel

Blaine: Llevarás maletas, el trasporte he oído aquí es muy malo

Kurt: Está bien, ya soy tu empleado

Blaine: Esta situación es muy difícil para mí, pero fue la única salida que hallamos

Kurt: Hubiera sido más fácil contarle a tu madre la verdad

Blaine: Ya la conocerás, todos estos días verás como no es tan fácil, buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches

Blaine le pidió al chofer se fijara bien en la dirección porque a la mañana siguiente iría por él, Nick no se despidió tan rápido de Jeff, de hecho lo llevó a cenar, le había caído bien el muchacho, Jeff se sentía en las nubes; Kurt al entrar a su casa tomó un cuadro de su familia, haría todo por ellos, no había nadie, seguro por la hora habrían ido por el pan, fue hasta su cuarto, bajó una maleta grande de su papá, empacó varias cosas, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al verlo haciendo maleta,

Burt: ¿Para qué empacas hijo?

Kurt: Me dieron el trabajo papá, mañana me voy a NY

Carole: ¿El de actor?

Kurt: Si mamá

Finn: Felicidades, tendré un hermano famoso, no te vayas a poner pesado cuando tengas fama y fortuna

Kurt: No lo haré

Su familia se puso feliz, Kurt metió el contrato en su maleta, de saber la realidad no lo dejarían ir, a la mañana siguiente a la hora indicada estaba el auto afuera de su departamento, se despidió de su familia,

Burt: Te cuidas, cualquier cosa nos llamas

Kurt: Si papá, no te preocupes, también va Jeff

Carole: Hijo, mucha suerte, te doy la bendición

Kurt: Si mamá

Kurt después de recibir la bendición de su madre, se agachó y abrazó a Finn, todo fuera por dejar de verlo sufrir, el chofer tomó la maleta de Kurt, le abrió la puerta, dentro del automóvil estaba Blaine, Kurt se subió, lo saludó, el chofer cerró la puerta, se subió y luego arrancó, sus padres vieron cómo se alejaba su hijo en ese auto,

Burt: Espero su sueño se comience a cumplir con ese papel

Carole: Así será

Dentro del auto, Kurt iba temblando, en unos días debía conocer al hombre que estaba a su lado, él lo debía conocer, ambos debían fingir un noviazgo, ¿cómo terminaría eso?,

Blaine: Respetaré al pie de la letra "El contrato", no busco nada más allá de lo dicho ayer

Kurt: Eso espero, porque a la primera cosa rara me regreso

Blaine: Nada haré, ni pasará más allá del contrato, te lo juro

¿Realmente solo actuarían un noviazgo?, ¿respetarían ambos el contrato?, ¿a dónde los llevaría el contrato?, solo el tiempo podría contestar esas preguntas...

* * *

Hasta más tarde =D

Espero sus reviews


	3. Capítulo 2

— **2 **—

El camino al hotel fue bastante silencioso, Blaine podía ver como Kurt iba muy nervioso, Nick a varios kilómetros se encontraba en gran plática con Jeff, habían hecho buena química ellos dos, Nick en son de broma le preguntó si aparte de ser el amigo del protagonista 1, no podría ser el novio del mejor amigo del protagonista 2,

Jeff: No suena mal, feo no eres

Nick: Gracias, al menos te agrado, oye, ¿tu amigo no se echará para atrás?

Jeff: No creo, le parece una locura, pero necesita el trabajo

Nick: ¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

Jeff: Si, su familia está atravesando por una mala situación económica, además de otros problemas

Nick: A mi amigo le cayó bien, hasta me puso como condición si él no aceptaba, no elegiría a nadie más

Jeff: ¿Por qué?, había mucho de donde elegir

Nick: No lo cuestioné, la verdad en el fondo temía se me echara para atrás, es un hombre un tanto cuadrado, ya lo conocerás estos días

Los cuatro llegaron casi al mismo tiempo al hotel, Blaine había pedido otra habitación para alojarlos, después de dejar sus maletas, Blaine les dio una carpeta a ambos,

Blaine: Ahí está quien soy, léanlo, Nick y yo revisaremos unas cosas en tanto

Kurt: Está bien

Ambos comenzaron a revisar el escrito, después de cuatro hojas, se voltearon a ver muertos de la risa,

Jeff: Este hombre con razón necesita contratar a un novio

Kurt: Pues si, voy a hablarle, con esta información nadie creerá nada

Jeff: En lo absoluto

Kurt fue a buscarlo, Nick abrió la puerta, en resumidas cuentas le hizo notar como esas hojas no eran útiles, con eso nadie creería un noviazgo entre ellos,

Nick: Se lo dije, pero es medio terco mi amigo, pasa

Kurt: Gracias, ¿tienen mucho trabajo?

Nick: No, el trabajo empezará en NY

Nick lo condujo al interior de habitación, esperó hasta que Blaine terminó de hablar con Sebastián, quien estaba sumamente enojado, iban a estar separados mucho tiempo, por lo menos dos meses, si las cosas marchaban bien, pero si se presentaba algún problema podía alargarse hasta un año,

Blaine: Lees muy rápido

Kurt: Solo vi cuatro hojas, con eso tu madre va a descubrirnos en dos segundos la farsa

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: ¿Cuánto se supone que llevamos de novios?

Blaine: Seis, no, cinco meses

Kurt: ¿Qué fecha y cómo nos hicimos novios?

Blaine: Es lo de menos

Kurt: Ya tu mamá ahí te descubrió

Blaine: Debo ver otros asuntos

Kurt: Ok, yo me aprendo tus treinta hojas, pero no servirá, te lo repito

Kurt se dio la vuelta, fue a la habitación en la cual estaba con Jeff, Nick hizo labor de convencimiento con Blaine, deberían preparar bien el asunto del fingido noviazgo, eso les abriría las puertas,

Nick: Velo como si estuvieras preparando parte de la propuesta

Blaine: Preferiría revisarla, a perder tiempo

Nick: No es eso, el proyecto lo tenemos listo, en unos días se deben conocer como si tuvieran los cinco o seis meses de novios, con razón te mandaron a volar

Blaine: ¿Por qué según tú?

Nick: Eres un adicto al trabajo, no prestas atención a nada más

Blaine: Con mi madre tengo suficiente, de acuerdo, haremos las cosas como tú y el chico sugieren

Nick: Acostúmbrate a llamarlo por su nombre, algún apodito como amor, corazón, etc., pero nunca te refieras a él como muchacho o chico

Blaine: Si jefe

Nick fue por Jeff y Kurt, los cuatro se sentaron en la sala, Blaine vio con detenimiento la ropa y arreglo de su supuesto novio, se dio cuenta como su imagen no correspondía al tipo el cual él elegía para ser su pareja, unos jeans y una playera, definitivamente no entraban en sus estándares, con esa pinta no lo hubiera podido conquistar, por lo tanto

Blaine: Esa ropa no la puedes usar

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Ningún novio mío viste jeans, playera y tennis

Kurt: En ese caso, mi novio no andaría vestido de velorio

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Kurt: Ayer estabas vestido exactamente igual, yo no tengo mucho dinero, pero al menos intento combinar mi ropa para no parecer un retrato

Nick: Ni te molestes, es su uniforme impuesto por su asistente

Blaine: Me agrada usar colores neutros, dan elegancia

Kurt: Y son aburridos, al menos deberías usar corbatas de colores, con un estampado o algo así

Blaine: ¿Tú no te fijarías en mi vestido así?

Kurt: La posta, no

Blaine: ¿Qué es eso de la posta? esa palabra no existe en el diccionario

Kurt: Perdón, la verdad, no

Blaine: En todo caso, yo no me fijaría en alguien vestido así como estás

Nick: Yo tengo la solución, mi amigo necesita un guardarropa nuevo

Jeff: Urgentemente

Nick: Tú también lo necesitas

Jeff: Apoyo la moción, vamos de compras los cuatro

Blaine: Yo no requiero ropa

Kurt: Tampoco yo

Nick y Jeff se llevaron a los dos a la fuerza, ambos necesitaban vestimenta diferente para adecuarse uno al otro, Nick se imaginaba la cara de Sebastián, le iba a quitar a Blaine su uniforme con ayuda de su "novio"; fueron a un centro comercial, entraron a una tienda, Blaine se sentó en un sillón largo ubicado enfrente de los probadores,

Nick: Siéntate Kurt

Blaine: Él debe ver la ropa

Nick: No, Jeff y yo elegiremos algunos modelitos para ambos, ustedes relájense

Kurt y Blaine se quedaron sentados mientras Nick y Jeff les escogían la ropa, sus gustos eran muy parecidos, aunque contrastantes con los de sus amigos definitivamente, pero consideraron propicio darles un tiempo para hablar y al ver lo elegido, seguro se decidirían a comprar por ellos mismo con más ganas,

Kurt: Podríamos aprovechar este tiempo

Blaine: ¿En qué?

Kurt: En conocernos, siempre eres así, tan seco, déspota, ¿no sonríes?

Blaine: No ando como guasón todo el día, soy un hombre de negocios

Kurt: No has escuchado ese dicho de "una sonrisa abre las puertas"

Blaine: En los negocios las cosas se arreglan con buenas propuestas, números, no con sonrisas

Kurt: Tíldame de loco, pero una sonrisa te ayudará, ¿son americanos las personas de NY?

Blaine: Si, ¿por qué?

Kurt: Porque quizás hayas estado mucho tiempo fuera, las personas de acá no son secas, cortantes, autómatas, grises, pero bueno tú eres el experto en negocios, ¿qué edad tienes?

Blaine: Tengo 24 años

Kurt: Yo 20, cumplo años en Junio, ¿tú en qué mes cumples?

Blaine: En Marzo

Kurt: Podrías darme respuestas más grandes

Blaine: No le veo caso

Kurt: Voy a ver la ropa

Blaine: Ahí vienen Nick y tu amigo

Nick y Jeff habían elegido ropa de colores muy fuertes y diseños los cuales ni a Kurt, menos a Blaine les agradó en lo más mínimo las opciones de ropa puesta delante de ellos, por lo cual de forma amable les comunicaron a sus amigos como ellos buscarían; Jeff y Nick habiendo conseguido su objetivo se fueron a tomar un café, así podían conocerse, cosa la cual no era necesaria entre ellos, quienes debían hacerlo eran Kurt y Blaine, los cuales elegían prendas por separado, ambos vieron lo que llevaba el otro,

Blaine: Esto no va a funcionar, elegiste jeans señorito

Kurt: No señor

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Kurt: Mi contrato durará como unos diez minutos llegando a NY

Blaine: El contrato dura hasta tener mi negocio cerrado, no antes, ni después

Kurt: Señorito, ¿así llamabas a tu novio?

Blaine: No, le decía por su nombre

Kurt: ¿Algún apodo no usabas?

Blaine: No, se me hace algo cursi eso

Kurt: Ok, entonces no debo decirte mi amor o algo así, porque no te gusta, ves, por eso debemos hablar, y si soy tu novio no puedo ser un señorito

Blaine: Tienes razón Kurt, ¿a ti te agrada que tus novios te digan amor o apodos de ese tipo?

Kurt: No he tenido novio, pero supongo me agradaría

Blaine: Estás bromeando

Kurt: ¿Con qué?

Blaine: Con lo de no haber tenido novio

Kurt: Para nada, he estado dedicado a mi carrera, bueno a estudiar, aunque no esperaba tener mi primer papel así

Blaine: ¿Por qué aceptaste?

Kurt: Por el dinero

Blaine: Ahh, vamos a

Kurt: Oye espera, me expresé quizás mal, vas a verme como un interesado, mi familia tiene muchos problemas económicos, esa fue la razón por la cual acepté

Blaine: Vamos a elegir la ropa juntos, primero vemos tu guardarropa y luego el mío, así nos sentiremos más a gusto, y me sigues platicando de tu familia, y yo te platico de la mía

Salieron de esa tienda en la cual estaban, fueron a otra, en el lugar había desde jeans hasta trajes, entre los dos fueron eligiendo, con algunas opciones entró al probador donde permaneció largo rato porque Blaine le iba pasando más cosas, terminaron eligiendo como 20 pantalones de vestir de diferentes colores, 20 camisas, 15 sacos, zapatos y accesorios; en el trayecto recorrido de las diferentes tiendas para adquirir el tan variado y refinado guardarropa de Kurt, hablaron de sus familias, se sorprendieron al ver como sus hermanos eran de la misma edad, además de otros datos relevantes. Acabando con la ropa de Kurt, entraron a una tienda de ropa que le llamó la atención a Blaine, él eligió una camisa blanca, Kurt con el precio casi se desmaya, uno de los encargados se acercó con ellos, se presentó con el nombre de Edgar y les ofreció su ayuda para realizar sus compras,

Kurt: Queremos camisas de colores, corbatas y trajes de un color diferente al negro o al blanco

Edgar: Nos acaban de llegar varios modelos, los cuales le quedarán muy bien a su esposo, señor

Kurt: Es mi novio, pero quizás más adelante lo llegue a ser y le quiero cambiar el guardarropa porque esa ropa la eligió su ex

Edgar: Usted no se preocupe, su novio saldrá con otra imagen

El muchacho fue por varias camisas, corbatas, pantalones, etc., Blaine lo vio muy serio, Kurt le hizo cosquillas, lo cuestionó por la razón o motivo para haber dicho tal cosa al chico, Kurt no tomó en serio su pregunta,

Kurt: Sonríe, no te cuesta nada hacerlo

Blaine: Te hice una pregunta, ¿cuando alguien te cuestiona acostumbras contestar o decir cosas incoherentes?

Kurt se puso sumamente serio, cuando regresó Edgar con todas las opciones disponibles, le pidió una disculpa por haberlo hecho perder su tiempo, porque en ese momento habían terminado, salió de ahí dejándole a Blaine las bolsas de la ropa que le había comprado, Blaine le indicó a Edgar no guardar nada, fue tras Kurt, como a pesar de hablarle no se detenía, le gritó en plena plaza

Blaine: ¡Eres mi empleado, no me puedes dejar con la palabra en la boca! ¡Detente te estoy dando una orden!

Kurt se detuvo, volteó y vio a Blaine con los brazos cruzados, caminó hacia él y le estampó su mano en su mejilla, le gritó tomar la cachetada como su renuncia, Blaine lo sostuvo del brazo, Kurt iba a comenzar a gritar y golpearlo con su bolso, cuando aparecieron Nick y Jeff, Kurt tenía los ojos cristalinos; Nick le retiró la mano de Blaine, Jeff abrazó a su amigo, quien le dio la espalda al ser tan despreciable quien lo había humillado al gritarle, Blaine le pidió voltear para darle la cara, pero Kurt se negó, él le volvió a pedir lo mismo, la respuesta de Kurt no fue muy dulce,

Kurt: No quiero volver a verte ni muerto, necesito el dinero, pero no a costa de mi integridad y de dejarme pisotear por alguien como tú, un desgraciado, vamos Jeff

Ambos se dieron la media vuelta, Blaine caminó hasta la tienda donde entraron a comprar, Nick siguió buscando las palabras adecuadas, no muy rudas, pero lo suficiente fuertes para expresarle "estropeaste todo". Blaine le pidió a Edgar hacerle combinaciones para dos meses, con colores no muy fuertes de ser posibles, también agregar algo de ropa sport, no solo trajes o camisas, sacó su celular después de indicarle su talla de pantalón, camisa, etc., Nick ayudó a Edgar a conformar el guardarropa cuidando quitarle los parámetros impuestos por Sebastián. Blaine aprovechó el tiempo para hablar al hotel, pidió en recepción no darles a los jóvenes alojados en el cuarto 1520 su llave, además de conducirlos a un lugar cómodo para esperarlo, después de colgar se inmiscuyó un poco en la elección de su ropa, hacía mucho no vestía con camisas de colores, unos jeans, los tennis solo eran usados para hacer ejercicio, le pidió a Edgar darle uno de los atuendos sport para ponérselo en ese momento. Mientras él se cambiaba su vestimenta de velorio, como la había bautizado Kurt, por unos jeans, una playera con un vivo color naranja y una chaqueta de cuero, además de rematar el atuendo con unos tennis, Kurt y Jeff iban llegando al hotel, por fortuna habían ido a un centro comercial cercano y el taxi no les cobró mucho; al pedir su llave, la recepcionista se excusó con ellos al no poder dárselas, Kurt le cuestionó el por qué, se enojó mucho al escuchar como él había dado órdenes de ser conducidos a un lugar para esperarlo, no les quedó de otra más allá de esperarlo donde los condujeron.

Kurt: Espero al menos no se tarde

Jeff: ¿Estás seguro de renunciar?

Kurt: Mucho, el tipo es un nefasto, me ofendió

Jeff: Es especial, según me platicó Nick, muy perfeccionista y algo cuadrado

Kurt: ¿Platicaste con Nick mucho?

Jeff: Si, me platicó del negocio en NY, como es Fráncfort, también según me iba a mostrar imágenes de allá en su laptop

Kurt: Nosotros solo platicamos de nuestras respectivas familias

Jeff: Aprovechando la traída a colación, amigo tal vez el tipo sea un nefasto, pero ese sueldo en ningún lado lo podrás conseguir

Kurt: Lo sé, pero no lo voy a soportar, nos debemos besar, tratar con cariño

Jeff: Todo será actuado

Kurt: Él no sabe dar besos de mentiras, te apuesto cualquier cosa, me querrá besar bien

Jeff: ¡Que diferente se ve!

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Jeff: Tu novio o próximo ex novio

Kurt estaba de espaldas a la entrada de la alberca donde los habían llevado, se giró y lo vio vestido totalmente diferente a como lo dejó en el centro comercial, se acercó y le pidió a Jeff dejarlo a solas con Kurt, llevaba en sus manos un ramo de rosas color melón; el muchacho de la tienda cuando terminó de cerrar la venta, le recomendó comprar un detalle para contentar a su novio, según Nick las flores caían en la categoría de un buen detalle, estiró las flores, Kurt las tomó y las puso en la mesa, Blaine tomó asiento,

Kurt: Te quitaste como dos años de encima

Blaine: Lo mismo dijo Nick, disculpa el grito del centro comercial, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con gente no tan sensible

Kurt: Mi actitud no fue cuestión de sensibilidad, simplemente dignidad, me contrataste para fingir ser tu novio, no aguantar tus desplantes como si lo fuera, ¿podrías indicarle a la recepcionista que nos dé la llave del cuarto?

Blaine: Entonces haces efectiva la cachetada como tu renuncia

Kurt: Si, por favor

Blaine: El contrato tiene cláusulas, dentro de ellas, no se marca una cachetada como medio para renunciar, además, al firmar te obligaste a cumplir la actuación hasta tener yo cerrado mi negocio

Kurt: ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

Blaine: No puedes renunciar, si lo haces yo te podría acusar de incumplimiento de contrato

Kurt: ¿Me estás amenazando? Toma tus flores, así me demandes no quiero seguir trabajando a tu lado

Kurt se levantó, Blaine lo intentó detener, a lo lejos Jeff y Nick veían la escena muertos de la risa, sus dos amigos discutían cerca de la orilla de la alberca, los dos apostaron verlos caer en ella, y efectivamente fue así, en su afán de querer irse, Kurt lo aventó, al notar como caería, lo quiso ayudar, pero el peso de él era mayor y ambos fueron a dar al agua,

Blaine: Se acaba de arruinar mi ropa nueva

Kurt: Lo siento

Blaine: Vamos a salir de la alberca, revisa el contrato ahí están todas las cláusulas y especificaciones de tu trabajo, como podría perder validez, etc., mi actitud fue muy grosera, lo reconozco, para compensarla, te ofrezco una disculpa, invitarte a comer al restaurante de tu elección

Kurt: No es buena oferta

Blaine: Ok, entonces, negociemos, ¿qué sería una buena oferta?, reincidir el contrato no está a consideración

Kurt: Está bien, como dices negociemos

Blaine: De acuerdo, pero te parece si salimos de la alberca, ¿o negociamos aquí?

Kurt: No, vamos a salir y cambiarnos de ropa

Blaine: Perfecto, negociamos en la comida, ir de compras abre el apetito

Así lo hicieron, Kurt estrenó por consejo de Jeff uno de los atuendos adquiridos esa mañana, Blaine hizo lo mismo, se sintió tan extraño al verse en el espejo, Nick notó su expresión de asombro, en el centro comercial se puso todo sin reparar en su apariencia,

Nick: Insisto, te ves mucho más joven

Blaine: Así parece, quedé con Kurt de negociar su estancia

Nick: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Blaine: Si, desde luego, aunque si te preocupa que le aumente el sueldo, eso te juro no entrará en la negociación

Nick: Fue un acuerdo de ambos, el suelto de tu novio y su amigo, a quien estoy intentando convencer que aparte de ser amigo de tu novio sea novio del amigo del protagonista

Blaine: No quiero líos, voy a intentar convencer a Kurt de seguir con el contrato, si le rompes el corazón a su amigo, capaz nos quedamos sin ninguno de los dos y hasta sin negocio en NY.

Nick: ¿Tu madre nos haría la vida pesada?

Blaine: Por ella misma no, pero mi tía Emma es mala, como dice Rachel

Nick: Exageras, pero si se nos echan ellos dos para atrás, podríamos contratar a un nuevo novio tuyo, así solo pagaríamos un sueldo

Blaine: Pensé que estabas muy a gusto con Jeff

Nick: Si lo estoy, ¿tú estás igual con Kurt?

Blaine: Tengo dos días de conocerlo, el chico me dijo "desgraciado" y recibí de él una cachetada

Nick: Y yo te voy a dar un golpe, no te puedes referir a él como chico

Blaine: Lo sé, para el domingo tendré todo dominado, me voy a comer con él, tú y Jeff se van por su lado

Nick: ¿Por qué quieres estar a solas con él?, te dejé en el centro comercial y te cacheteó, se quería ir, botarnos el contrato

Blaine: Ninguno de mis novios me había dado una cachetada

Nick: Con todo y cachetada lo quieres convencer para quedarse

Blaine: Tal cual

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque así estoy seguro, ni él se enamorará de mí, ni yo de él, voy a buscarlo

Nick se rió en cuanto él salió de la habitación,

Nick: Por eso, si hasta te cambió el look de panteón, ah no, era de velorio y te dio una cachetada

Cuando tocaron la puerta, Kurt iba terminando de arreglarse, eligió de su nuevo guardarropa, una camisa color celeste con delgadas líneas blancas verticales, la tela hacía que se amoldara a su cuerpo, un pantalón negro ajustado, se acomodó su cabello, incluso se colocó muy poco de maquillaje para disimular un tanto sus pecas y volteó a ver a su amigo,

Kurt: ¿Estaré bien para negociar?

Jeff: Todo depende, porque así te va a hacer su novio

Kurt: Gracioso, voy a abrir, sino el jefe se pondrá verde

Respiró profundo, al dar el primer paso para abrirle la puerta, tuvo un presentimiento el cual su racionalidad dejó pasar, Blaine esperaba afuera impaciente, la puerta se abrió lentamente enfrente de él tuvo a un hombre completamente diferente, no parecía el niño con quien había discutido minutos antes, lo observó desde la punta del pie hasta llegar a sus ojos, a su cabello bien peinado

Blaine: Definitivamente si me puedo enamorar de un hombre así, estás hermoso

Kurt: Gracias, creo que debimos acordar dónde iríamos a comer, voy a ponerme mis jeans

Blaine: No, quédate tal como estás, si alguien se cambiará soy yo, te voy a llevar a un restaurante muy elegante y negociamos

Kurt: Jamás he ido a un sitio muy elegante, podemos ir a comer hamburguesas

Blaine: Estás muy bello y sería un delito no presumir a un hombre como tú, no me tardo

Cinco minutos después, ambos estuvieron en el mismo canal, Blaine iba con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa roja, al salir del hotel le abrió la puerta del auto, lo ayudó a subir, luego le indicó al chofer llevarlos a un restaurante acorde con el bello hombre con quien iba. Kurt los tres piropos los tomó como truco para convencerlo a no romper el contrato, algo conocido o nombrado como adulación, pero él llevaba claro en su mente las peticiones y condiciones a negociar para quedarse a su lado, figurar a partir del lunes ser su novio. Jeff y Nick se quedaron comiendo en la habitación de ellos, además de seguir convenciéndolo de ser también su novio, le mostró varias fotos de Fráncfort en su computadora, buscando retenerlo a su lado y lograr su objetivo,

Jeff: Es una ciudad un poco oscura

Nick: Esa oscuridad se le ha pasado a mi amigo

Jeff: Hoy se veía muy bien, tengo una duda existencial, ¿por qué eligió a mi amigo?, había chicos mucho más guapos, quizás más grandes y muy probablemente de mente más abierta

Nick: Lo eligió según me dijo hace rato porque con Kurt está seguro de no enamorarse

Jeff: ¿Y eso?, mi amigo es bonito

Nick: Supongo porque tu amigo si quiere propasarse o intentar cualquier cosa le pondrá un alto, como la cachetada de hoy, por cierto la primera en la historia de mi amigo

Jeff: ¿Ninguno de sus anteriores novios lo había cacheteado?

Nick: No, de dos años a la fecha sus relaciones han sido muy fugaces

Jeff: ¿Es de aventuras?

Nick: No, se los espanta su asistente

Nick le platicó a Jeff su teoría sobre Sebastián y la forma en la cual él influía en la desaparición de los novios o ligues de Blaine, la infinidad de operaciones hechas a su cuerpo, cuyo fin eran conquistar a Blaine, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos de compartir el mismo departamento, no había logrado ni un piropo, Jeff le compartió como había alcanzado a escuchar los dos cumplidos dados a Kurt,

Nick: Ves, tu amigo solo cambió de ropa y logró dos piropos, Sebastián ha hecho de todo, nada más le falta desnudarse

Jeff: ¿Y a Blaine no le gusta?

Nick: No, anda en el departamento con batas super transparentes las cuales dejan poco a la imaginación

Jeff: ¿A ti te parece guapo?

Nick: El hombre es… bueno…

Jeff: Déjame adivinar, te acostaste con él

Nick se rascó la cabeza al no saber si ser sincero y reconocer la deducción de Jeff o negarlo, en tanto él estaba en ese aprieto, el chofer llevó a Kurt y Blaine a un restaurante francés sumamente caro y elegante, cuando le dio el mesero la carta y Kurt vio los precios sintió como sufriría de un segundo infarto,

Kurt: ¿Eres millonario?

Blaine: Me gusta comer en lugares agradables como este

Kurt: No sé francés, ¿cómo puedo ordenar?

Blaine: Puedo ordenar por ti, si gustas

Kurt: Lo agradecería

Blaine le indicó al mesero los platillos de ambos, Kurt veía en su lugar la gran cantidad de cubiertos dispuestos para él, Blaine de forma sutil cuidando la forma y sus palabras le explicó el uso de cada uno, para cuando tuvieron el primer platillo frente a ellos, Kurt eligió con un poco de temor el cubierto para degustar el extraño manjar, tomó una pequeña porción de algo verde, lo comió, sabía raro, pero bien

Blaine: ¿Te gustó el…

Kurt: Prefiero comer de forma ignorante

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si me dices lo contenido en este plato capaz vomito, si no sé simplemente me dejo llevar por el sabor

Blaine: De acuerdo joven

Kurt: Una comida así y tu madre nos descubrió el teatro

Blaine: No lo puedo evitar, así suelo tratar a los hombres cuando los acabo de conocer

Kurt: Debemos inventar una historia para el joven

Blaine: ¿Por qué una historia?

Kurt: No te enojes, porque te voy a contestar con una pregunta, ni me digas si suelo contestar con una pregunta, ni me digas si suelo responder con incoherencias, ¿cómo conociste a tu verdadero novio?

Blaine: A quien era mi novio lo conocí en el vuelo a Fráncfort cuando regresaba de dejar a mi familia en NY

Kurt: Ok, ¿podrías platicarme de tu relación?

Blaine: ¿No íbamos a negociar?

Kurt: Bien, mis peticiones son estas, no me vuelvas a gritar

Blaine: Fue fácil la negociación, prometo no gritarte

Kurt: ¿Y tú juraste esa es su única petición?

Blaine: Ya decía yo, solo una cosa, el sueldo no es negociable

Kurt: Me lo imaginaba, pero no va por ahí, yo no voy a hacer el ridículo al ser descubierto el primer día por tu madre, según esta semana me ibas a entrenar, pero será al revés, yo voy a capacitarte, ¿acatas mis condiciones?

Blaine: ¿Cómo sería la capacitación?

Kurt: Simple, vamos a conocernos realmente y construir en 6 o más bien casi 5 días, la supuesta relación, ¿qué dices?

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes exactamente en mente?

Kurt: Contestas con una pregunta, ¿sueles responder así?

Blaine: De acuerdo, haremos las cosas como tú quieres, eres especial, ¿te quedas?

Kurt: Todavía no termino, el sueldo lo podrías depositar íntegro en una cuenta la cual yo te daré

Blaine: ¿Puedo saber la razón?

Kurt: Si me das el dinero puedo gastarlo, en cambio si lo depositas mis papás podrán ir guardándolo para la operación de Finn

Blaine: ¿No te quedarás con nada tú?

Kurt: No, según el contrato pagarás el hospedaje, comida y ropa necesaria, fuera de eso no necesitaré nada

Blaine: Yo depositaré donde tú me indiques el dinero

Kurt: Bien, sigues siendo mi novio

Blaine: ¿Realmente no has tenido novio?

Kurt: No, según Jeff debo tenerlo ahora porque cuando sea un actor famoso, no podré

Blaine: Suena lógico

La comida resultó muy agradable, regresaron al hotel y no encontraron a sus amigos, solo una nota con un mensaje "fuimos a conocer Washington", Kurt se sentó en el sofá, tomó uno de los cojines, lo puso sobre sus piernas, le pidió unas hojas y pluma a Blaine,

Kurt: Empecemos a crear nuestra historia de amor, como suena esto, yo viajé a Fráncfort de vacaciones por quince días

Blaine: Mal, mi ex novio vive allá y solo vino a tomar un curso acá

Kurt: ¿Lo sabe tu mamá?

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿Qué datos conoce?

Blaine: No mucho, solo le mencioné tener un novio a quien amaba

Kurt: Entonces ¿voy a poder conservar mi nombre?

Blaine: Desde luego

Kurt: Mira, yo considero tu madre si supuestamente vivió en Fráncfort me hará preguntas y aunque me expliques, me des datos o vea fotos, puedo equivocarme, no platicas igual las cosas cuando las has visto en vivo y a todo color

Blaine: ¿Qué propones?

Kurt comenzó a darle una posible versión de cómo iniciaron su noviazgo, la cual a él sorprendió no por incoherente sino porque sonaba bastante creíble, la historia iba más o menos así, se conocieron cuando Blaine tomó el avión a Fráncfort, durante el vuelo hablaron un poco, pero a ambos los venció el sueño rápido, al descender, se separaron sin intercambiar siquiera teléfonos. Al llegar a la banda para recoger el equipaje, la maleta de Kurt estaba por pasarse, corrió y chocó con él, que le reclamó su imprudencia con una frase más o menos así, "Joven, está ciego"; antes de poder decir más, Kurt caminó y tiró su maleta, la cual volvió a aparecer en la banda, Blaine hizo lo mismo, casi llegaron al mismo tiempo a la puerta de salida, el policía le indicó a Kurt como la maleta y su ticket no coincidían, Blaine hizo un comentario sarcástico "Seguro se equivocó el joven, anda en la luna", dos segundos después el policía quien revisaba los papeles de Blaine, le dijo lo mismo, Kurt soltó tremenda carcajada, se percataron como sus maletas eran iguales, las cambiaron y pudieron salir. Afuera del aeropuerto, como era costumbre los taxis eran escasos, Kurt quien salió primero, dejó subir a dos personas mayores, el gesto se le hizo amable a Blaine, cuando estuvo otro taxi disponible, como Kurt había cedido su lugar le indicó tomarlo, Blaine le ofreció irse juntos, en la ciudad encontraría otro medio de transporte. En el trayecto, le preguntó cómo dar con varios lugares porque no hablaba alemán, tampoco el inglés era su fuerte, pero al menos con ese idioma esperaba disfrutar sus vacaciones, en un gesto extraño en Blaine, le nació ayudar al chico; en los días de su estancia en Fráncfort, Blaine se convirtió en su guía de turistas, aunque por desgracia el clima no ayudó para llevarlo a tantos lugares maravillosos como hubiese querido, pero en ese tiempo se enamoró de él. Al irlo a dejar al aeropuerto en una forma totalmente impulsiva, fuera de sus parámetros, le pidió ser su novio y Kurt aceptó a pesar de los pocos días, definitivamente se habían creado sentimientos en ambos,

Blaine: Hasta ahí te la compro, ¿pero una relación a distancia?

Kurt: Es perfecta para ti, porque como tienes mucho trabajo, solo me enviabas mails, hablamos por chat y nos veíamos unos días cuando venías a visitar a tu familia, ¿estabas poco con ellas?

Blaine: Dos días, según mi visita era de doctor

Kurt: Porque debías venir a Washington a verme, ¿cuántas veces viajaste?

Blaine: Según les dije sería cada dos meses, pero me las arreglé para venir una vez al mes, estuve en finales de Agosto, de Septiembre, de Octubre y Noviembre, pasé las fiestas con ellas y me fui a los veinte días, a principios de Enero

Kurt: Pudiste quedarte conmigo hasta el ocho ¿le hablaste a tu mamá al llegar a Fráncfort?

Blaine: No, solo le mandé un correo a mi hermana diciéndole estar bien, pero no en donde estaba, tenía encima mucho trabajo y además Louis me terminó sin ninguna razón, pero si con muchos gritos

Kurt: Pues así como eres

Blaine: Me juzgas conociéndome de dos días

Kurt: Dudo se necesite mucho tiempo para definir tu personalidad, eres el típico hombre metido en los negocios, al cual lidiar con un hombre porque así ves el hecho de tener novio, consideras es tiempo perdido, aparte de eso no eres partidario a divertirte, reírte o realizar cualquier actividad la cual no te genere un beneficio, eres práctico en esencia, a tal grado de contratarme en lugar de conquistar a alguien o ser sincero con tu mamá y

Blaine: Para, no pensé haber dado una impresión con tantos detalles en tan corto tiempo

Kurt: Y no me dejaste terminar

Blaine: Sigamos con la historia, porque una buena impresión no te he dado, me queda claro

Kurt: La opinión la cual tenga de ti, no debe importarte, si hacemos mi propuesta tiempo real compartido serían 15 días, podemos visitar algunos sitios los cuales cubran esas citas y si tenemos diferencias o incongruencias, sería normal, porque del dicho al hecho hay mucho estrecho, pedimos decirnos muchas cosas por mail, en el chat, las cuales brincan con la realidad

Blaine: No soy del tipo de llevar una relación a distancia, además según te amo y estoy feliz contigo a tal grado de pensar en casarme

Kurt: Más a mi favor, piénsalo, para ti una relación a distancia es la gloria, porque jamás te hice un drama por llegar tarde, no llamar, olvidar cuando cumplíamos, etc.,

Blaine: Viéndolo así, desde luego amaría una relación donde no tuviera dramas, todos mis novios me hacían cada drama por llegar tarde a una cena, no ir a algún sitio porque tenía trabajo, tantas cosas, yo las agendaba, pero siempre le daba prioridad al negocio en marcha

Kurt le siguió dando razones por las cuales adoptar esa historia era más viable, en principio por la diferencia de horario solo hablaban cada tres días en promedio media hora, lo abordado en esas conversaciones y los mails no podrían incluir muchos detalles de profundidad; además dada la relación llevada a distancia y aprovechando su estancia en NY, le pidió estar a su lado para conocerse realmente, construir bases sólidas y reales, porque no era lo mismo escribir y leer cosas en la pantalla a convivir.

Kurt: Y yo acepté así irme contigo a NY, ¿por qué pones esa cara?

Blaine: No le veo caso justificar o tapar la forma en la cual te pedí ir conmigo

Kurt: En serio eres malo, no creo que a tu novio le ibas a decir "viaja conmigo porque de otra forma tendré problemas en mi negocio"

Blaine: Algo por el estilo

Kurt: Yo te hubiera dado una cachetada si fuera tu novio

Blaine: Me la diste hace rato y no lo eres

Kurt: Imagínate si lo fuera

Blaine: Bueno, sigamos con tu historia

Kurt: Nuestra historia, ¿eres alérgico a algo?

Blaine: A las espinacas, lo cual de niño me hizo muy feliz

Kurt: Me imagino, sigamos, debemos revisar los días en los cuales estuviste según conmigo ¿fueron fines de semana?

Blaine: Si, normalmente viajaba de Fráncfort el sábado y llegaba el domingo a medio día, estaba hasta el Martes en la tarde

Kurt: Perfecto, entonces permanecías conmigo miércoles, jueves, viernes y te ibas el sábado en la mañana, ¿cómo ves?

Blaine: Me agrada tu idea

Ellos siguieron con los detalles de su relación, cosa la cual a Blaine le parecía exagerado, aunque en unos días más daría gracias por las ideas de Kurt, porque su tía y su madre estaban preparándose para la gran cantidad de preguntas a hacerle al novio si llegaba con él y muchas cosas más,

Emma: Recuerda Helena debes cuestionar al muchachito, capaz tu hijo le pagó a alguien para figurar ser su novio

Helena: Lo dirás de broma hermana, pero lo creo muy posible, Blaine haría cualquier cosa con tal de lograr un negocio para el tal Schuester

Emma: No te simpatiza ese señor

Helena: Ha convertido a mi hijo en una máquina, al cual el amor es pérdida de tiempo

Emma: Yo no soy exactamente una mujer quien crea en los cuentos de hadas, pero tu hijo francamente si está en el extremo

Helena: Si, además me preocupa mucho el hombre ese

Emma: El tal Sebastián, quien casi hace streptease frente a él y no le da bola

Helena: Hermana, se te están pegando las frases de Rachel

Emma: Estoy pensando seriamente algo, si tu hija no nos viera como ogros y tuviera empatía con nosotras, nos daría menos dolores de cabeza

Helena: Probablemente, aprovechando la estancia de su hermano, voy a soltarle un poco la rienda como dice ella

Emma: Es buena idea, si se descarrila tendrás el apoyo de Blaine por largo rato, según platiqué con Ernesto, no están muy convencidos con la propuesta, sobretodo por las repercusiones en el ámbito social

Helena: ¿Qué?

Emma: Poner un casino aquí, aunque consigan los permisos y sea conforme a las leyes, podría ir en contra de los principios de la sociedad, además el desarrollo del lugar sería tardado, porque deben aplanar el terreno y mil cosas, las cuales no piensan afrontar ellos solos,

Helena: Algo parecido me dijo Patricio, quieren comprometer a Blaine y su amigo para quedarse hasta dejar el lugar abierto, además con al menos seis meses de funcionamiento, según su cálculo tendría a mi hijo bajo esas condiciones un año y medio

Emma: Y al novio de tu hijo el mismo tiempo, así descubriríamos si la relación es real o pura pantalla

Helena: Así es y nuestra mejor espía para eso será Rachel

Rachel andaba feliz con la llegada de su hermano, porque lo tendría con ella, conocería a su novio quien había sido capaz de sobrevivir a pesar de Sebastián, en su estancia en NY, había logrado hacer una buena amiga, quien al ver la foto de Blaine andaba volando

Tina: Me lleva muchos años

Rachel: Demasiados Tina, además viene con su novio, me muero por conocerlo, más quisiera poder ver la cara de Sebastián ante la duración de mi hermano con este chico

Tina: ¿De verdad ese hombre se mete en las relaciones de tu hermano?

Rachel: Yo juro así es, pero dejemos ese tema, conocí a un niño súper lindo ayer por el chat

Tina: ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿de dónde es?, ¿te envió una foto?

Rachel: Se llama Finn, es de Washington y obvio me mandó una foto, hasta la imprimí, ¿cómo lo ves?

Tina: Está guapo, pero lejos

Rachel: Bueno, de todos modos mi tía y mi madre no me dejan tener novio, un cybernovio podría pasar de contrabando

Tina: Eso si

Jeff y Nick al regresar al hotel cerca de las diez de la noche, fueron puestos al tanto de la historia construida en esas horas, como se habían compartido como Kurt era alérgico a las almendras y Blaine a las espinacas, entre otras cosas, además como los días siguientes los utilizarían para visitar varios lugares de Washington, porque según lo dicho por Kurt podrían haber pasado unos días muy agradables ahí

Jeff: Debemos hacer un itinerario para cubrir citas de quince días en cinco, ¿a qué hora viajamos el domingo?

Blaine: A la una se vence el hotel, considero podemos salir a las cuatro de aquí y llegar de noche a NY, así vemos a mi familia el lunes temprano

Kurt: Puedes acordar un desayuno, de esa forma demostrarás como no escondes nada y nuestro noviazgo no es una farsa, una comedia para lograr tu negocio

Blaine: Aunque será así

Nick: Bueno, pero tu mamá no lo debe descubrir

Blaine: Porque de hacerlo nos hará la vida imposible, tú mismo me dijiste

Entre los cuatro conformaron los lugares donde Kurt y Blaine habían tenido sus citas durante esos meses, los tres días en los cuales se veían, cuando Jeff y Kurt estuvieron en su cuarto acostados para descansar,

Kurt: ¿Cómo te fue con Nick?

Jeff: Insiste en que sea su novio, pero no quiero

Kurt: ¿No te gusta?

Jeff: Me encanta, pero yo si tengo algo con él debe ser real

Kurt: Jeff, ¿no me habré equivocado al aceptar quedarme?

Jeff: No amigo, Blaine será nefasto y cualquier adjetivo el cual pueda venir a tu mente, pero no tiene intención de enamorarse de ti, ni de propasarse de alguna forma

Kurt: ¿Cómo lo puedes asegurar? ¿Soy tan feo como para no lograr enamorarlo?

Jeff: Tampoco te sientas o la agarres conmigo, solo repetí lo dicho a Nick por Blaine, según te eligió a ti y hasta te convenció de quedarte porque jura que ni tú te enamoraras de él, ni él de ti

Kurt: En eso tiene razón, un hombre como él definitivamente no podría ser mi novio

Jeff: Vamos a descansar, porque mañana debemos visitar muchos lugares

Kurt: Si

El día comenzó muy ajetreado, aunque Kurt quería vestirse con sus habituales jeans, Jeff consideró más propicio para evitarle alguna confrontación con Blaine aconsejarle ponerse la ropa adquirida por él, de esa forma iría entrando en el papel, esa mañana comenzaron con un desayuno, donde abundaron más en detalles de ambos, finalizando se trasladaron a tres museos en el centro, también pasaron a la catedral y remataron en la noche yendo a un restaurant.

Los días posteriores transcurrieron de forma similar, visitando algún museo, galería de arte, yendo a desayunar, comer y cenar a un restaurante diferente, adquirir regalos por sus aniversarios de cada mes, con lo cual Kurt se hizo de un peluche al cual bautizó como chewbacca y era hijo de ambos, acción juzgada por Blaine de sumamente cursi,

Kurt: Estando allá vamos a tener muchos encontrones, quizás podamos terminar, así no me debes tener todo el tiempo

Blaine: No, tú me vas a acompañar hasta el último día de mi estancia en NY, porque si me quedo sin ti, mi madre se dará a la tarea de presentarme a cuanto muchacho pueda y buscar la forma de amarrarme para no regresar a Fráncfort

Kurt: ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu familia?

Blaine: Porque mi trabajo está allá, mi mundo, todo

A parte del muñeco, se hizo propietario al menos temporal, porque juraba en cuanto terminara "El Contrato" le pediría todos esos regalos, de un ramo enorme de flores con el cual le sacaron unas fotos y escanearon para ver la impresión de Kurt al recibir ese obsequio en su segundo mes, de una caja musical de colección adquirida en una tienda de antigüedades, un perfume, para rematar un anillo muy delicado y caro,

Jeff: Al menos por regalos tus novios si te querían

Blaine: ¿Cómo debo tomar ese comentario Jeff?

Jeff: Mal gusto no tienes, la joyería vuelve loco a cualquiera

Blaine: A tu amigo no pareció darle mucha felicidad, ¿puedo saber la razón?

Kurt: Primero, estoy consciente como todo esto deberé regresártelo terminando el show, porque no me lo estás regalando realmente, segundo, si fueras mi novio y me regalaras todo esto, de todos modos no te perdonaría el descuido y abandono en el cual seguramente me tenías

Nick: Algunos se lo perdonaron con eso unas tres veces, pero a la cuarta lo mandaron a volar

Kurt: ¿Compensabas todo regalando joyas?

Blaine: No, tu amigo dijo "las joyas vuelven locos a cualquiera" y si así me ahorraba un drama, era una buena salida

Para él los regalos fueron más austeros digamos, pero con mayor significado, para el primer mes Kurt decidió comprar un portarretratos donde puso una foto de ellos dos en Fráncfort, claro previamente Nick hizo un montaje fabuloso, de segundo mes adquirieron una tarjeta enorme donde le escribió un mensaje muy lindo, para el tercero adquirieron un juego de plumas fino y eso por decisión de Blaine, en el cuarto pasaron por un álbum de fotos el cual llenarían con algunas tomadas durante esos días y para rematar adquirió una corbata un tanto sicodélica,

Blaine: ¡Seguro este es mi regalo del quinto mes!

Kurt: Claro, a esas alturas ya me habías avisado de tu viaje, de cómo estaríamos juntos y yo te mandé esta tarjetita con el mensaje de "Te voy a cambiar el look de panteón por fin, comienza por usar esta corbata cuando llegues"

Blaine: No me voy a poner esto, joven

Kurt: Lo harás, porque supuestamente llegas el domingo, día en el cual estuviste conmigo en la mañana y cambiamos tu guardarropa

Blaine: Te estás pasando, el jefe soy yo

Kurt: Pero aceptaste aceptar mis condiciones en la capacitación

A Blaine no le quedó de otra, para el jueves se fueron en un viaje express a un lugar cercano, donde permanecieron en un hotel con alberca, visitaron unas zonas arqueológicas, fueron a un hotel con spa donde supuestamente habían estado en Octubre mes en el cual Blaine tuvo muchas presiones, el masaje y demás tratamiento resultó muy grato para los dos hombres llegados de Fráncfort quienes tenían nudos en todas partes de su cuerpo; Kurt y Jeff pusieron atención durante el masaje dado, el segundo en son de broma le dijo a Kurt "Tal vez en NY nosotros les damos un masajito", a Kurt no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario, iba a estar metido en la misma habitación con el hombre el cual ahora estaba acostado con la espalda descubierta y solo una toalla tapándole el trasero.

Una vez concluido el spa, se dieron a la tarea de comer y visitar también un Bar tranquilo, donde bailaron, una cita así no podía faltar, así como una ida al cine, por lo cual Nick se dio a la tarea de investigar las películas exhibidas en Agosto para rentar una de ellas y verla, para el sábado tenían las citas cubiertas y la pila agotada los cuatro, intentar llenar 5 meses de relación a distancia no resultó tan fácil,

Blaine: No quiero imaginar cómo lo hubiéramos hecho si supuestamente vivías en Fráncfort

Kurt: Tu mamá nos descubriría muy fácilmente, solo debemos repasar hoy las cosas

Nick: Y besarse

Los dos: ¿Qué?

Nick y Jeff notaron ese detalle, aunque en las salidas al tomarse fotos, hicieron varias muy cercanas, abrazados, recostados, etc., no tenían ninguna besándose, y debía haber al menos una, por lo tanto, fueron a la alberca del hotel, se sentaron ellos en una orilla, no sabían ni cómo hacerlo para besarse,

Jeff: Y según ustedes no era necesario

Kurt: No te puedo besar

Blaine: Yo tampoco quiero

Jeff: Oigan, están mal, lo debes poder besar Blaine se supone que es tu novio y tú amigo debes querer el beso porque es tu supuesto novio

Los dos negaron con la cabeza, al no obtener la foto del beso por media hora y no pudieron hacerlo, se fueron a una disco, aunque Kurt y Blaine duraron a lo mucho dos horas en el lugar, Nick y Jeff definitivamente traían más pila, por tanto se quedaron en el lugar para seguir disfrutando; cuando los dos aburridos como los denominaron llegaron al hotel, Blaine le pidió ir a su habitación, definitivamente debían pasar el asunto del beso, porque alguno le debería dar enfrente de su familia, los dos se sentaron en el sillón de frente,

Kurt: ¿Cuántos novios has tenido?

Blaine: Muchos, ni siquiera tengo el número de tantos

Kurt: Woah

Blaine: Creo que no debí contestarte así

Kurt: Si fuera tu novio real, me hubiera sentido, pero como no… tú debes tomar la iniciativa para besarme

Blaine: No has tenido novio, prácticamente este sería tu primer beso

Kurt: En mis clases debo actuar escenas de amor, en estricto sentido no sería mi primer beso actuado, acércate

Blaine: Voy a darte un beso en la mejilla, para ir rompiendo esto lo cual siento

Kurt: Bien

Se aproximó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, subió sus manos y le acarició su rostro, Kurt cerró los ojos, nunca había tenido esa situación de no poder besar a un hombre

Blaine: Vete a cambiar

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si, ponte la ropa de cuando fuimos a comer para negociar

Kurt: ¿Por qué eso?

Blaine: Porque ahora como andas vestido te ves chiquitito

Kurt: No soy un niño

Ni hablar, Kurt era el actor, por tanto, decidió tomar la iniciativa, lo besó, Blaine cerró instantáneamente los ojos al sentir los labios de Kurt sobre los de él, pero más allá de un lindo beso entre novios, pareció solo un choque,

Kurt: Creo que así no es un beso de enamorados

Blaine: No, vuelve a besarme

Kurt: Ok

A Blaine le costaba tomar la iniciativa, quizás por el asunto de sentir como si estuviera inmiscuyéndose con él, Kurt lo besó, esta vez fue más decente, ambos se rieron e intentaron una tercera vez, coincidieron en que quizás de pie les saldría mejor, Blaine lo abrazó por la cintura, lo pegó a su cuerpo y lo besó aunque cerró sus ojos, Kurt los mantuvo abiertos, cuando se iban dejando de besar, pudo ver como a Blaine se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, desde el lunes en el cual lo conoció no había visto tal cosa,

Kurt: Sonreíste

Blaine: Ya sabes cómo hacerme sonreír

Kurt: Gracioso

Blaine: ¿Intentamos otra vez?

Kurt: Una más y luego me voy a dormir, estoy cansado

Blaine: Si, yo también

Así lo hicieron, al siguiente día Blaine le marcó a su mamá, acordaron verse hasta el día lunes para un desayuno donde invitaría la señora a Ernesto y Patricio, en pos de demostrarle a su hijo como si cumplía con llevar a su novio y el muchacho permanecía con él, lo ayudaría en todo para agilizar su negocio, bueno no lo haría del todo porque quería retenerlo el año y medio al menos considerado por los señores; una vez pactado el desayuno, Nick, Jeff, Kurt y Blaine aprovecharon la mañana para tomar más fotos de estos dos últimos, ahora si con besos incluidos, por la tarde en lugar de viajar afinaron detalles, lo harían de madrugada, Blaine bajó junto con Kurt a cerrar las cuentas de ambas habitaciones y seguir repasando su historia de amor. En el cuarto, Jeff y Nick terminaban algunos collages para anexar al álbum el cual regaló Kurt a Blaine en su cuarto aniversario, además de preparar todo para viajar a las tres de la mañana del día siguiente, cuando veían las imágenes tomadas de los besos,

Jeff: Tu amigo sonríe cuando lo deja de besar

Nick: Si, presiento tu amigo no se quedará solo como novio de él por "El contrato"

La suposición de Nick para Blaine de oírla sería absurda, todo lo de esa semana para él fue solo una situación e inversión de tiempo necesaria para agilizar su negocio, poder regresar a Fráncfort para ver otro proyecto, pero ¿cómo serían las cosas estaría dos meses o año y medio en NY? más allá de eso ¿pasaría de ser Kurt su novio por "El Contrato" a quizás hasta su esposo?

* * *

Hasta más tarde! :D


	4. Capítulo 3

— **3 **—

El primer día en NY resultó muy agitado, la madre de Blaine había programado el desayuno para las nueve de la mañana, por lo tanto en cuanto llegaron al hotel donde estarían Dios sabría cuánto tiempo, Kurt se arregló para ir a conocer a su suegra y familia de su "novio"; para tal ocasión, con el visto bueno de Blaine, Jeff le sugirió usar un atuendo casual, y que no olvidara el anillo el cual había sido uno de los regalos de él. A las ocho y media estuvo listo para pasar la revisión de su jefe, más bien "novio", quien volvió a quedar encantado al verlo,

Blaine: Perfecto, te ves hermoso, elegante, fantástico

Kurt: Gracias, será mejor irnos para estar puntuales

Blaine: Si, ni Nick, ni Jeff están listos, me puse la corbata joven

Kurt: Te ves muy bien, te da vida ese color

Blaine: Vamos

Kurt: ¿Y nuestros amigos?

Blaine: Pueden llegar tarde, pero yo no

Nick y Jeff se siguieron arreglando con toda la calma del mundo, aunque también Nick estaba inmiscuido en la negociación quien estaba al frente era Blaine, además el desayuno era una forma casual para conocer a los hombres con los cuales deberían negociar en corto tiempo para cerrar un trato muy importante para Schuester; en la casa de Helena el comedor estaba preparado para el desayuno, Helena y Emma revisaban los detalles para recibir adecuadamente a Blaine, su novio, su compañero de trabajo y el novio del muchacho, Ernesto junto a su esposa Alejandra y su hijo Elijah, Patricio con su esposa Verónica y su hijo Thad

Emma: Los invitaste con todo y familia

Helena: Si, así es algo más informal, no tratarán negocios, además tanto Elijah y Thad son dos chicos los cuales me agradaron para mi hijo

Emma: Aprovecharás para presentarlos

Helena: Por supuesto hermana, aunque si mi hijo realmente está enamorado de ese muchacho y no solo se consiguió a un muchachito para verme la cara, yo misma me encargaré de espantarle cualquier hombre a mi hijo

Emma: ¿En serio crees a Blaine capaz de contratar a un hombre para cubrir tu requisito para ayudarlo?

Helena: Lo creo capaz de cualquier cosa, mi hijo por desgracia ha aprendido muy malas cosas de ese tal Schuester

Emma: Es bueno en su trabajo, creo eso lo aprendió de él

Helena: Si, pero ese hombre está loco, mi marido siempre me decía "para mí los negocios son importantes, pero antes está mi familia", para el tipo la cosa es al revés, yo prefiero mi hijo siga la filosofía de su padre

Emma: En eso tienes razón, el amor es algo lo cual no debe faltarle a ninguna persona

Emma parecía dura, pero en su interior no lo era tanto y Kurt lo descubriría muy bien, Rachel estaba impaciente en su recámara viendo por la ventana para en el momento exacto cuando su hermano llegara, ella bajara corriendo para recibirlo, en cuanto vio estacionarse un auto, bajó como bala para abrir la puerta. En la calle Blaine se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Kurt, quien al darle la mano estaba temblando, él lo abrazó,

Blaine: Cálmate, no comen

Kurt: Si, pero

Blaine lo besó, Kurt cerró sus ojos, Rachel cuando abrió la puerta los encontró en pleno arrumaco como le llamó al verlos besándose, su hermana fue la primera en conocer a su novio, si algo tenía Rachel y de sobra era ser muy perspicaz, también muy directa en sus comentarios, pudo notar enseguida los nervios del novio de su hermano,

Rachel: No mordemos, la tía Emma ladra un poco, pero como dicen perro que ladra no muerde

Blaine: Hermana, no te expreses así de nuestra tía

Rachel: Es la verdad, pero pasen, siempre tan puntual, eres muy bonito, aunque no como te imaginé

Kurt: ¿Por qué?, ya sé que no soy del tipo de tu hermano

Rachel: La verdad no, espero no te ofendas

Kurt: Lo sé, él me lo ha dicho varias veces, pero por eso su amor es tan especial para mí, porque a pesar de no encajar en su prototipo se enamoró de mí

Rachel vio la mirada la cual intercambiaron Kurt y Blaine, le pasaron muchas preguntas por su mente, cuya respuesta se daría a la tarea de encontrar, los condujo hasta la sala donde se encontraban Emma y Helena tomando una taza de té, hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes, al parecer el cambio en la vestimenta de Blaine pensó él no era tan radical porque hasta ahora ninguna de las tres mujeres frente a él y su novio habían hecho comentario alguno,

Helena: Entonces tú eres el novio de mi hijo

Kurt: Si señora, desde hace cinco meses, casi seis

Helena: Me da mucho gusto conocerte por fin, si he de serte franca, creía no existías, yo desde cuando le quiero presentar a unos muchachitos de aquí, los cuales son muy lindos y educados

Kurt: Espero que no lo haga ya, porque si existo y estoy muy enamorado de su hijo, a pesar de la distancia

Helena: ¿Cuál distancia?

Blaine: Kurt y yo nos conocimos cuando las vine a dejar, él fue de vacaciones unos días a Fráncfort

Rachel: ¿Solo de vacaciones?

Kurt: Si Rachel, fui por dos semanas, donde tu hermano se portó muy amable conmigo, fue un guía de turistas excelente

Después de ese comentario, se vinieron una lluvia de preguntas, las cuales pudieron contestar sin ningún percance a juicio de ambos, contaron como se conocieron en el aeropuerto, la forma en la cual lo había tratado, hasta llegar cuando Kurt regresaría a USA y en el aeropuerto, él le pidió ser su novio,

Helena: Disculparás mi comentario, pero no creo a mi hijo capaz de algo así

Blaine: Ni yo me creía mamá, menos de llevar una relación a distancia, pero cuando se iba a ir, no sé, algo me gritó hacerlo, aunque después me arrepentí de tal acción, sin embargo Kurt me mandó en cuanto llegó un mail tan dulce y no tuve corazón para retractarme menos por mail.

No pudieron seguir escuchando más detalles de la relación, aunque de entrada lo de ser novios a distancia, ni a Emma, ni a Helena les cuadró, pero a Rachel si, ella tenía a su primer novio en Washington, se comunicaban por mail o chat, ni siquiera lo conocía en persona y estaba muy emocionada por andar con Finn, por lo tanto la historia de su hermano se le hizo totalmente creíble; por ahí de las nueve y media arribaron los demás invitados al desayuno, los últimos fueron Nick y Jeff quienes se apenaron mucho por unirse a los demás invitados cuando estos comenzaban el desayuno, pero Jeff había ayudado a Kurt a arreglarse y él lo hizo hasta después,

Nick: Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero mi novio es un poco lento, más bien mucho

Alejandra: Algunos nos tardamos por naturaleza

Jeff: Verdad que si señora

Alejandra: Alejandra, soy esposa de Ernesto, uno de los hombres los cuales estos dos muchachos quieren convencer para un negocio

Nick: Y esperamos hacerlo, es una buena propuesta, amor toma asiento

Jeff: Gracias

Nick sacó la silla y Jeff se sentó con mucho cuidado, el desayuno resultó muy agradable, bueno en general todas las personas ahí presentes los habían tratado muy bien, a excepción de Elijah y Thad, quienes barrieron a Kurt y Jeff, incluso se podría decir los trapearon; una vez concluido el desayuno, Helena sugirió pasar al jardín para seguir platicando y pasando un rato agradable, Thad y Elijah se quedaron lejos de los demás, tanto Kurt y Jeff sentían el recorte de los dos muchachos,

Elijah: ¿De dónde los habrán sacado?

Thad: Ni idea, se ven tan corrientes los dos

Elijah: A mí me encantó Blaine

Thad: Y a mí Nick

Elijah: ¿Tú crees estén muy enamorados de ellos?

Thad: No creo Eli, además nosotros somos más bonitos, si lo intentamos seguro se los quitamos

Elijah: ¿Lo hacemos?

Thad: No estaría mal, según mi papá ambos son hombres bastante exitosos

Elijah: Si, yo oí lo mismo, debemos sacar de la jugada a esos dos

Realmente sacarlos de la jugada no sería fácil, Kurt iba solo por un contrato, por la necesidad de ayudar a su familia, entre él y Blaine no había sentimientos involucrados, en el caso de Jeff, de alguna forma se encontraba ahí por apoyar a su amigo, aunque si le gustaba mucho Nick, a quien le reclamaría haberlo presentado como su novio porque no habían acordado algo así; la plática estaba resultando muy agradable, Rachel no les quitaba de encima la vista a su hermano y novio, no eran demasiado cariñosos entre ellos, aunque lo consideró normal, Blaine había llegado un día antes y debía ser difícil llevar una relación a distancia,

Rachel: ¿Y cómo pudieron andar a larga distancia?, ¿no es difícil?

Helena: Niña, siempre haciendo tus preguntas fuera de lugar, no ves como Alejandra y Verónica nos estaban hablando de su desfile de modas

Rachel: Lo siento mamá, pero se me vino a la mente, una disculpa señoras

Alejandra: No te preocupes, de hecho ya habíamos acabado de decir lo del desfile, aunque por la intromisión vas a servir de modelo

Rachel: ¡Yo!

Alejandra: Claro, eres muy bonita y necesitamos jovencitas, desde luego si tu mamá te da permiso

Helena: Claro, es una buena obra

Alejandra: Gracias Helena, hasta ahora solo tenemos a nuestros dos hijos como modelos, según ellos iban a conseguir a amigas suyas, pero todas andan en Europa según esto

Rachel: Yo le puedo decir a mi amiga Tina, también pueden participar Kurt y Jeff

Alejandra: ¿Nos apoyarían?

Jeff: Por supuesto señora, será un honor apoyar en una causa tan noble

Alejandra: ¿Y tú Kurt, nos apoyas?

Kurt: Si, por supuesto

Alejandra: Perfecto, así ya cubrimos lo del traje de novio

Kurt: ¡Desfilaría con un traje de novio!

Alejandra: Así es, una casa de modas hizo el favor de prestarnos dos frac, por lo tanto, el otro lo ocupará tu novio

Blaine: Señora, a mí me da pena desfilar, yo soy hombre de negocios

Kurt: Es una buena causa mi amor, lo vas a poder hacer, anda acepta

Blaine: No, yo

Ernesto: Un consejo muchacho, es malo negarle las cosas a la pareja a quien uno ama, sobretodo pequeñeces como esa y cuando te lo piden de esa forma

Blaine: Tiene razón Ernesto, no puedo negarme a la petición tan dulce de mi novio

Blaine le dio un beso a Kurt, quien se aguantó la risa, porque se percató como le había dicho "mi amor", lo cual a Blaine obviamente le había desagradado y se aguantó no decirle nada porque estaban en pleno escrutinio de su madre y tía; por ahí de las doce del día se retiraron los invitados, Ernesto y Patricio acordaron con Blaine y Nick verse la mañana siguiente para iniciar las negociaciones, una vez digamos en familia únicamente,

Rachel: Ya no siguieron contándonos su historia de amor

Helena: Así es hija y nos morimos por escucharla, realmente una relación a distancia es un poco

Kurt: Perfecta señora para alguien como su hijo

Helena: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Kurt: Porque me lo confesó ayer cuando llegó, verme poquitos días era fácil, nunca le he hecho un berrinche o había más bien

Rachel: ¿Qué berrinche le hiciste?

Blaine lo volteó a ver preguntándose exactamente lo mismo que su hermana, Kurt comenzó a narrarles como en cuanto llegó le había pedido ir a una tienda de ropa porque no le agradaba verlo vestido siempre de negro, aunque en un inicio lo consideró normal por la muerte de su padre,

Helena: Ahh tú creías que vestía así por andar de luto, no anda así por eso muchacho, sino porque así le compra la ropa Sebastián

Kurt: Lo mismo me dijo señora en un mail días previos a su llegada, por ello le mandé una tarjetita donde le puse "te voy a cambiar esa imagen de velorio cuando llegues", yo no le decía nada por guardar respeto, pensé vestía así por el dolor de la pérdida de su padre

Helena: No, era Sebastián quien hasta su departamento lo tiene así, todo negro y gris

Kurt: Pero a mí no me agrada, y discutimos eso ayer cuando llegó, no me agradó en nada cuando le dio el lado al hombre ese de ser más correcto la forma de vestir propuesta por él a la mía, nos peleamos en plena tienda

Kurt narró la escena de cuando le quería mandar a volar el contrato, con algunas modificaciones, Emma escuchaba muy atenta, francamente las tres consideraron cuando lo vieron vestido con esa corbata que había despedido a Sebastián, lo cual obviamente no era así,

Helena: ¿Entonces Sebastián sigue trabajando contigo hijo?

Blaine: Si mamá

Helena: Nosotros juramos lo habías despedido

Blaine: No, él es muy eficiente

Emma: ¿Y sigue viviendo contigo sobrino?

Kurt: Nick si vive con él señora

Emma: ¡Nick!, no, yo pregunté por Sebastián

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Emma: Perdón sobrino, creo ya te delaté en algo

Blaine: Ayy tía

Kurt: ¿Sebastián vive contigo?

Blaine se encogió de hombros, no sabía cómo contestarle, obviamente decir si o no, era irrelevante porque Kurt no era su novio realmente, Blaine se quedó callado, Jeff y Nick se aguantaron la risa, porque Kurt le hizo tremenda escena a Blaine de haberle ocultado eso durante seis meses, de no haber tenido oportunidad de escribirlo o decirlo en alguna conversación, cuando lo visitó,

Kurt: Me disculpan señora, pero me debo retirar, fue un placer conocerlas y una disculpa por esta escena

Blaine: Kurt, ¿dónde vas?

Kurt: De regreso a Washington, da por terminada nuestra relación

Sus ojos se llenaron un poco de lágrimas, le dio una cachetada y salió corriendo de ahí, Blaine volteó a ver a Nick, su hermana le dio un golpe por haberle ocultado algo así a su novio,

Rachel: Tonto, no le habías dicho de Sebastián

Blaine: Si lo hice hermana, oye soy mayor respétame, una disculpa por su actitud, voy a ver dónde se fue mamá

Helena: Te estás tardando hijo

Blaine salió de la sala muy confundido con la escenita de Kurt, pero en cuanto lo viera le pediría un explicación del por qué había hecho semejante cosa, Nick se quedó ahí junto con Jeff,

Nick: Se lo dije, dile a Kurt porque tu mamá o alguien lo puede comentar

Helena: ¿No sabía que viven juntos?

Jeff: No señora, Kurt es mi amigo, gracias a él conocí a Nick

Helena: ¿Ustedes también son novios a distancia?

Nick: Éramos, cuando Blaine venía a verlas a ustedes y a su novio, yo aprovechaba para estar unos días con Jeff

Helena: ¿Mi hijo lo veía cuando nos visitaba?

Nick: Si, por eso estaba poco tiempo con ustedes, debía partir esa semana en dos

Rachel: Ahora entiendo por qué nos visitó tanto, mi hermano debe estar muy enamorado de Kurt para haber viajado tanto

Nick: Lo adora

En aceite probablemente, para conocerlo de siete días, había recibido de él dos cachetadas, las cuales no le agradaron en lo absoluto, Kurt en cuanto salió de la casa tomó un taxi y se fue al hotel, cuando comentaron lo del tal Sebastián consideró una oportunidad propicia para terminar la relación, así no debería estar con él, pero Blaine no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse sin novio, menos con el comentario de su madre, ni Elijah, ni Thad le habían parecido mínimamente agradables; mientras Blaine iba rumbo al hotel para obtener una explicación de la actitud de su "novio", Nick y Jeff seguían dando pormenores de la relación la cual llevaban Kurt y Blaine, como solo se veían tres veces cada mes y eso era muy agradable para Blaine por la enorme carga de trabajo la cual tenía, incluso Nick sacó a flote según los pros dichos por Blaine de llevar una relación así.

Kurt estaba cambiándose cuando Blaine llegó gritando a la habitación, Kurt salió muy enojado, él había prometido no volver a faltarle el respeto al levantarle la voz,

Kurt: Le bajas de espuma a tu chocolate

Blaine: No sé el significado de esa expresión joven, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESA ESCENA?

Kurt: No me subas la voz, prometiste no volver a gritarme

Blaine: Ok, no te grito, ¿por qué hiciste esa escena?

Kurt: Porque así terminábamos, yo podía regresarme a Chicago, te ahorras mi sueldo y puedes hacer tu negocio con el apoyo de tu mamá, le trajiste a tu novio aunque él te mandó al diablo por esconderle información

Blaine: Muchas gracias por intentar ahorrarme tu sueldo, pero te lo dije claro en Washington, serás mi novio hasta cerrar yo mi contrato y me regrese a Fráncfort, no terminaremos antes de eso

Kurt: Pero Blaine mi idea es muy buena, tu mamá ya me vio, sabe cómo si existo, no te hará la vida pesada

Blaine: La escuchaste, yo no quiero andar conociendo a muchachitos como el tal Elijah o Thad

Kurt: ¿Por qué no?, son bonitos y a Elijah le gustaste, no te quitó el ojo de encima todo el desayuno, además a mí no dejó de excluirme

Blaine: Porque a esos dos muchachos no les llega oxígeno a la cabeza, ¿escuchaste como hablaban? no gracias, yo no quiero soportar eso, prefiero aguantarte a ti aunque me digas mi amor

Kurt: Uyyy gracias, voy a seguir cambiándome

Blaine: No, te ves muy bien así

Kurt: Me siento incómodo

Blaine: Quédate así es una orden, ven siéntate aquí conmigo

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Ven

Kurt: Ya me senté, ¿qué quieres?

Blaine: Tienes demasiada imaginación joven, además de ser muy buen actor, esa escenita de celos te salió muy real

Kurt: Gracias por lo de buen actor, pero no me sirvió de nada

Blaine: ¿En serio es tan malo este trabajo? estás estrenando ropa, estás poniendo en práctica tus conocimientos

Kurt: Y te debo besar

Blaine: ¿Eso te incomoda?

Kurt: Un poco, más ahora, ¿por qué no trajiste a Sebastián?

Blaine: Porque él se quedó trabajando, además no tenía razón para traerlo

Kurt: Es tu verdadero novio, era más fácil convencerlo de venir a contratarme a mí para hacer esta farsa

Blaine: No, Sebastián es mi asistente, nada más, nunca he tenido ninguna relación con él

Kurt: Vive contigo, ¡por favor!

Blaine: Mira, Sebastián es quien te digo, aunque según Nick él siente algo por mí, yo lo veo como una persona muy eficiente, pero no tengo ningún interés en él a nivel sentimental

Kurt: ¿Es feo?

Blaine: La verdad nunca me he fijado, creo es atractivo porque varios me han hecho muchos comentarios al respecto

Kurt: Oye, entonces Sebastián no es tu novio, si hubo alguien quien te mandó a volar

Blaine: Si, su nombre era Louis, te lo platiqué

Kurt: Ahora entiendo porque no siguió contigo

Blaine: ¿Por qué razón?

Kurt: Porque si tú vives con Sebastián, si yo fuera tu novio te hubiera mandado muy lejos, seguro se enteró y

Blaine: Él lo sabía, joven, luego seguimos esta plática, arréglate y vamos a regresar a la casa de mi madre

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Porque considero ya pasó tiempo suficiente para haberme contentado contigo y dejar el asunto de Sebastián por la paz, anda vete a poner los zapatos para irnos

Kurt: Mejor terminamos y me voy, pero a mi casa

Blaine: No, el contrato es muy claro

Kurt: Voy a revisar las cláusulas de cómo se termina

Kurt y Blaine regresaron como a las dos horas después de haberse reconciliado, Emma le pidió una disculpa por haber hecho una indiscreción de ese tipo, pero Kurt se lo agradeció, porque así no había hecho una escena más penosa enfrente de más gente,

Kurt: Estoy tan apenado por comportarme así, seguro les he dado una muy mala impresión

Helena: En lo absoluto muchacho, fue completamente normal tu reacción, a mí me extrañaba mucho como sus anteriores novios aceptaban esa situación

Kurt: Él ya me prometió cambiarse de departamento, claro si regresa a Fráncfort, quizás si las cosas funcionan entre nosotros se queda aquí

Rachel: Si, convéncelo de quedarse, yo lo extraño mucho

Kurt: Haré el intento Rachel, porque a mí no me agradó mucho Fráncfort, es muy gris la ciudad

Helena: Así como era mi hijo, aunque ya le volviste a dar luz, a mí tampoco me agradaba verlo siempre vestido de negro

Emma: ¿Y a qué te dedicas muchacho?

Kurt: Tomo clases de teatro, me gustaría llegar a ser actor

Emma: Interesante, quieres andar entre reflectores

Kurt: Más o menos

Blaine: Pero a mí no me agrada ese mundo

Blaine consideró oportuno también él hacer sus comentarios, en esencia se estaban conociendo supuestamente dado el tipo de relación llevado, aunque realmente era así, hizo varias acotaciones de cómo no le agradaba eso de la actuación, nada más de pensar como otro lo podría besar le carcomían los celos; así durante la comida fueron sacando a flote algunas situaciones más, en las cuales obviamente tenían puntos de vista distintos y estaban detectándolos, mientras tomaban el café en la sala.

Rachel utilizó la presencia de su hermano para lograr el permiso de su madre para hacer una fiesta en su casa,

Helena: No, ya habíamos hablado de eso

Rachel: Todos mis amigos han hecho alguna reunión en su casa, me toca a mí, por favor, ¿tú me das permiso hermano?

Blaine: ¿Qué tipo de fiesta sería?

Rachel: Algo tranquilo, refresco, cosas para picar, nada del otro mundo pecaminoso

Kurt se rió con el comentario de Rachel, ayudó a la muchacha a conseguir el permiso de Helena para hacer la fiesta con la condición de estar presentes tanto Kurt como Blaine en la reunión y ser algo así como chaperones,

Kurt: No hay problema por eso señora

Blaine: Si lo hay, yo debo revisar papeles, presupuestos

Kurt: En sábado, es día para descansar, además es en la noche, no estarás trabajando hasta tan tarde, ¿o sí?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Rachel: Sorpresa, tu novio es un adicto al trabajo

Blaine: No soy eso

Kurt: Si trabajas el sábado en la noche definitivamente lo eres

Blaine: Solo invierto el tiempo necesario para hacer un negocio, eso no me convierte en adicto al trabajo

Helena: A veces te pasas hijo, nada más te interesa los asuntos del tal Schuester

Emma: ¿Te sucede algo Kurt?

Kurt: No señora, simplemente reflexionaba, como no es lo mismo vernos a diario a solo escribir o hablar por teléfono, fue una buena idea venir con él, así lo conozco

Helena: ¿Por esa razón viniste con él a NY, para conocerse digamos realmente?

Kurt: Si, me comentó como estaría unos días aquí y era una buena oportunidad para probar realmente nuestra relación, si funcionábamos o no como pareja

Siguieron abordando otros temas, Helena le pidió a Blaine ayudarle a traer más café y galletas para seguir platicando, cuando estuvieron solos,

Helena: ¿Entonces así lo convenciste de venir?

Blaine: ¿Cómo mamá?

Helena: Si, yo creí que le habías dicho algo así como te necesito conmigo en NY porque si no mi mamá me hará la vida imposible

Blaine: No, lo hice porque quería estar con él y ver si realmente nuestra relación funcionaba

Helena: Bueno, al menos puedo ver como ese chico te ha devuelto la sensibilidad la cual habías perdido por estar tanto tiempo con Schuester

Estuvieron hasta cerca de las cinco en casa de Helena, después regresaron al hotel, sintieron habían pasado bien ese primer encuentro, además con la actuación de Kurt de la escena de celos, tanto Emma y Helena estaban convencidas de no ser alguien pagado por su hijo para pasar como su novio; Nick y Blaine una vez pasada esa prueba, se dieron a la tarea de revisar la información para presentar a Patricio y Ernesto la mañana siguiente, Kurt y Jeff se quedaron escuchando todo, cuando ellos terminaron,

Kurt: ¿Cuánto tiempo calculas tardarás en cerrar tu negocio?

Blaine: Un mes a lo mucho, en ese tiempo te librarás de este molesto novio, joven

Kurt: ¿No podría ser menos?

Blaine: No, a mí me agrada estar aquí, con mi novio

Jeff: Tú y yo tenemos un pollito el cual comernos

Nick: Con permiso, vamos a cenar el pollito

Blaine se rió con la cara de Nick, Jeff y su amigo se fueron a cenar fuera, Kurt y él se quedaron en el hotel, Blaine seguía viendo las hojas hasta que Kurt se las quitó,

Kurt: Ya hombre, las has visto como veinte veces

Blaine: Quiero tener todo bien revisado

Kurt: Te urge regresar a Fráncfort para estar con Sebastián

Blaine: Vuelvo a repetirte Kurt, Sebastián no es mi novio, es solo mi compañero de trabajo, ¿quieres salir a dar una vuelta?

Kurt: Está bien, oye ¿es necesario tenerme aquí contigo en esta habitación, no podría irme con Jeff como en Washington?

Blaine: No, vamos

Dieron una vuelta en una plaza cerca del hotel, para las diez, los dos se fueron a acostar, Blaine le deseó buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su recámara, Kurt colgó el traje usado para mandarlo al siguiente día a la lavandería por indicaciones de Blaine; además de decidir el atuendo a usar para ir a ver lo del desfile con Verónica y Alejandra quienes llamaron en su ausencia y dejaron un recado en recepción, en el cual quedaron de pasar a las diez para probar su frac y el de Jeff para el desfile el día viernes. Vio todas las opciones colgadas en el closet sin lograr decidirse por la adecuada, para no quebrarse solo la cabeza le pidió ayuda a Blaine, quien le eligió una camisa color azul turquesa con la cual se vería muy bien y cuando terminara lo de la prueba podría pasar por él para ir a comer,

Kurt: ¿Comeremos juntos?

Blaine: Si, también invitaremos a Ernesto y Patricio, estarán con sus esposas y será una buena oportunidad

Kurt: Está bien

Blaine: Así es, resuelto el problema voy a dormirme, ¿ves cómo es necesario estar en la misma habitación?

Kurt: Si tú lo dices, oye ¿puedo marcarle a mis papás?, llevo una semana sin hablar con ellos

Blaine: Desde luego, voy a comprarte un celular, con él podrás hablar con tus padres, porque del hotel salen muy caras las llamadas, por hoy marca del teléfono, pero mañana vemos eso

Kurt: Si gracias, me descuentas lo de la llamada en mi sueldo

Blaine: No joven, debes estar en comunicación con tus papás, sino capaz se asustan y sienten como si alguien te hubiera robado

Kurt: De acuerdo, ¿tienes problemas con los músculos de tu cara?

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Deben estar todos contraídos por eso no puedes sonreír, siéntate

Blaine se sentó, Kurt tomó un poco de crema, se sentó de rodillas en la cama y le dio un masaje en la cara, para relajarle los músculos, de esa forma podría sonreír, Blaine se puso serio,

Kurt: No te pongas tieso, relaja los músculos, ¿no viste como sonreían los dos señores en la mañana? si llegas todo cara larga a la negociación no te saldrán bien las cosas

Blaine: Y a ti te urgen me salgan bien

Kurt: Es muy rara esta situación

Blaine: Kurt, puedes dormir tranquilo, yo no me quiero propasar contigo, ni nada por el estilo, solo pretendo cerrar mi negocio y regresar a Fráncfort

Kurt: Lo sé, pero no deja de ser raro

Blaine: Bueno, ya me voy a dormir y no sirvió el masaje

Kurt: Si sirve

Blaine: Te apuesto cualquier cosa a que no me haces sonreír, claro exceptuando el contrato

Kurt: Me había emocionado, ok, acepto el reto de hacerte sonreír, si lo logro me llevas a la disco

Blaine: No me agrada

Kurt: Por eso

Blaine: Ok, y si pierdes, me acompañas a la ópera

Kurt: No me agrada

Blaine: Por eso

Kurt: Trato

Blaine: Trato

Blaine se puso muy serio, Kurt le comenzó a hacer cosquillas y caras graciosas, pero él no soltaba ni una mínima sonrisa, incluso hasta lo acostó intentando probar si en la planta del pie tenía cosquillas,

Blaine: Te estoy ganando, vamos a ir a ver ópera

Kurt: No, iremos a la disco

Kurt se agachó y lo besó, Blaine cerró los ojos, tomó a Kurt y lo recostó para seguir besándolo, fue un beso muy largo, el cual de alguna forma hubiera servido para romper el contrato y Kurt lo pensó, sin embargo no había sido Blaine quien lo había dado, sino él, aunque lo estaba continuando y de qué forma, cuando iban terminando de besarse pudo ver la sonrisa apostada,

Kurt: ¡Te gané!

Blaine: Lo sé

Blaine se agachó para volver a besarlo, pero recordó la cláusula del contrato donde especificaba más o menos esto "si él (Blaine) realizaba alguna prueba de afecto innecesaria, ya fueran besos, caricias, etc., quedaría sin validez el contrato de forma inmediata"

Blaine: Me estás intentando provocar para romper el contrato

Kurt: Más o menos

Kurt lo besó, escucharon las campanadas del reloj y dedujeron eran las once, Blaine lo vio muy serio, Kurt suspiró, no dijeron más y cada uno se fue a dormir, a la mañana siguiente tanto Nick como Blaine salieron muy temprano para ir a negociar con Patricio y Ernesto, se encontraron con dos señores con sus condiciones muy claras para aceptar ese negocio, las cuales Blaine no quería acatar, no podía estar año y medio en NY, menos retener a Kurt ese tiempo; tanto Nick como Blaine intentaron conseguir cerrar el negocio sin comprometerse a estar ambos el tiempo en el cual tardaran en realizar la construcción del lugar y estar seis meses una vez inaugurado, ambos salieron de la sala de juntas donde se encontraban para hablar la situación,

Blaine: ¿Qué hacemos?

Nick: No van a ceder a firmar, si nosotros no nos quedamos

Blaine: Eso me quedó muy claro Nick, pero yo no puedo estar año y medio aquí

Nick: ¿Por qué no?, quién tendría mayores problemas soy yo, mi familia está en Fráncfort, pero tú tienes a tu madre y hermana aquí

Blaine: Si, y recuerdas su condición para ayudarme, debía traerle a mi novio

Nick: Ya lo hiciste

Blaine: Sí, sin embargo no lo puedo dejar ir, porque mi madre deduciría en dos segundos como todo terminó entre Kurt y yo, me intentaría emparejar con alguno de los muchachos de aquí y no lo quiero

Nick: Retén a Kurt

Blaine: ¿Cómo lo voy a retener año y medio?

Nick: El contrato especificaba claramente como duraría el tiempo requerido por ti para cerrar el negocio, ni un día más, ni uno menos

Blaine: Debo hablarle a Schuester para tomar una decisión, él necesita autorizar nuestra permanencia aquí

Nick: De acuerdo, entonces vamos a proponerles una reunión mañana

Blaine: Bien, quedé de pasar por Kurt a donde estarían viendo lo del desfile

Nick: Yo acordé lo mismo con Jeff

Blaine: Esperaba ir a comer junto con los señores y sus esposas para celebrar como habíamos cerrado el trato

Nick: La comida me parece buena idea, así verán nuestra buena voluntad

Blaine francamente no tenía mucha voluntad, le preocupaban demasiadas cosas, si permanecía tanto tiempo en ese negocio, de alguna forma se iba a emocionar con los logros obtenidos y se le dificultaría dejarlo, no quiso, ni pudo pensar mucho en ello, cuando llegó al salón donde estaba su "novio" probándose el frac con el cual desfilaría, fue interceptado enseguida por Elijah, a quien despachó de forma cortés, al ver aproximarse a Kurt, le dio un beso en la mejilla, Kurt le dijo muy bajo en el oído "tu mamá está aquí, bésame en la boca", Blaine siguió sus instrucciones; en lugar de ir a un restaurante a comer, Verónica sugirió ir a su casa, debían regresar más tarde para probar los trajes de Blaine y Nick a quien también necesitarían para hacerle compañía a sus respectivos novios, Elijah y Thad se indignaron al saber el orden en el cual participarían en el desfile, tanto Kurt como Jeff cerrarían el evento, uno portando un traje de novio y el otro con un traje de noche para un padrino de boda.

Una vez cumplido el asunto de medirse el traje, Blaine regresó junto con Kurt al hotel, para variar Nick y Jeff se fueron por su lado, según a conocer la ciudad más, aunque invitaron a Kurt, él prefirió regresar a descansar a ir tocando el violín, en cuanto llegaron al hotel, Blaine se encerró en su cuarto a hacer varias llamadas, Kurt permaneció en el suyo viendo la televisión. En Fráncfort, Schuester recibió el informe de la primera negociación con los americanos, se le hizo insensato pedirles a los dos hombres más importantes de su empresa permanecer en NY tanto tiempo, después de una exaltación bastante fuerte, analizó con detenimiento la situación; la inversión era realmente grande y el tipo de negocio representaba muchos riesgos, deberían conseguir muchos permisos, además de realizar todo bajo estrictas normas para no ser sancionados, sin sumarle los problemas a presentarse posiblemente en la construcción, lo meditó diez minutos y le dio su respuesta a Blaine,

Blaine: Bien señor, acataremos sus órdenes

Schuester: El negocio es muy bueno, si deben quedarse tanto tiempo ni hablar, pero intenten convencer a estas personas de dejarlos venir antes

Blaine: Haremos lo posible

Con la aprobación de su jefe, Blaine se dirigió a la habitación de Kurt, le pidió ir a la sala porque debía hablar seriamente con él, lo hizo de una forma tan ceremoniosa, probablemente era un asunto importante, quizás su negocio no iba a poder llevarse a cabo y no lo requeriría más, por tanto Kurt se podría ir a Washington, librándose del contrato, sus suposiciones eran totalmente opuestas a la realidad, al motivo por el cual Blaine quería hablar seriamente con él; en Fráncfort, Schuester le informó a Sebastián sobre la permanencia de Blaine por tiempo indefinido en NY, el hombre casi se infarta al escuchar eso, le pidió ser él quien se quedara al lado de Blaine en lugar de Nick, pero su jefe se negó. Sebastián por más súplicas hechas a Schuester no logró nada, salvo una digamos promoción, en la ausencia de Blaine, él se haría cargo de todos sus asuntos y llevaría la oficina, cuando le platicó a su prima la situación, Andrew lo felicitó por su ascenso, el chico consideraba tal situación un gran avance en la carrera de su primo

Andrew: Debes estar feliz

Sebastián: En lo absoluto, Blaine va a estar en NY quién sabe hasta cuándo, capaz su madre le presenta a alguien y lo casa

Andrew: Exageras, él no es un niño, te expresaste como si su madre pudiera mandarle las cosas

Sebastián: Seguro la mujer esa está detrás de todo esto

Andrew: Sebastián estás mal, aprovecha esto para librarte de la obsesión por Blaine, para ese hombre sino es para realizar algún asunto de la oficina, no existes, no le interesas como hombre

Sebastián: Me debe amar y si no está conmigo, no será feliz con nadie

Andrew se asustó con las palabras de Sebastián, aunque no le preocuparon mucho porque Blaine estaba lejos y no podría realizar ninguna acción en su contra a distancia, en NY, Kurt estaba pálido, Blaine lo había puesto al tanto de cómo resultaron las cosas en su negociación y también las condiciones establecidas por Patricio y Ernesto para firmar,

Kurt: Año y medio, yo no estaré contigo ese tiempo

Blaine: Lo estarás

Kurt: No, ninguna película tarda tanto en filmarse, cómo les voy a explicar a mis papás mi estancia aquí tanto tiempo, estás loco

Blaine: Por favor Kurt, ese lapso es un supuesto, puede ser menos

Kurt: O más, no puedo fingir año y medio ser tu novio, es una locura

Blaine: Estoy consciente como te estoy pidiendo algo difícil

Kurt: No Blaine, cuando firmé ese contrato nunca hablaste de tantos meses

Blaine: Yo esperaba cerrar todo a lo mucho en dos meses, quizás menos, por ello no especifiqué el tiempo, porque de hacerlo tú me podrías pedir el pago del tiempo restante si lo hacía en un lapso más corto o de tardarme más irte

Kurt: Búscate a alguien más quien se preste a estar contigo tanto tiempo, conmigo no cuentes

Blaine: Kurt "el contrato te obliga a quedarte"

Kurt: ¿Vas a volver a amenazarme?

Blaine: Mira aunque dice eso, solo te pido unos meses, yo espero no tardarme tanto, por mí mañana mismo firmaba, me regresaba a Fráncfort y te dejaba ir

Kurt: A lo mucho podré estar a tu lado seis meses, exagerando

Blaine: Lo entiendo

Al día siguiente, Blaine, Nick, Ernesto y Patricio firmaron el cierre del contrato, para celebrar tal acontecimiento, Helena sugirió realizar una cena al día siguiente en su casa, le pidió a Kurt ayuda para organizar las cosas, con lo poco de etiqueta enseñado por Blaine durante la noche previa, salió más o menos librado de ese compromiso; durante la cena, Blaine no lo dejó despegarse de él ni cinco centímetros, lo mantuvo todo el tiempo abrazado, tomado de la mano, etc., por más intentos de Elijah de insinuarle algo no pudo, él pensó "debo retener a Kurt hasta irme, sino tendré encima a Elijah y veinte más". Al regresar de la cena, donde elogiaron mucho a su novio, a quien para variar él había decidido su atuendo, Nick y Jeff propusieron aprovechar su arreglo e ir a bailar,

Blaine: Estoy cansado y mañana debemos trabajar

Nick: Ernesto claramente dijo "iniciamos todo hasta el lunes"

Jeff: Te echaron por tierra el pretexto Blaine

Blaine: No me agradan las discos y fue un día pesado

Kurt: ¿Estás muy cansado?, podríamos aprovechar y me pagas la apuesta

Nick: ¿Cuál apuesta?

Blaine: Joven, estoy muy cansado y nunca dijimos cuándo te pagaría la apuesta

Kurt: Tramposo, anda vamos, yo estoy arreglado ya

Sin muchas ganas, se llevaron a Blaine a la disco, Kurt lo hizo bailar aunque no quería y quedarse hasta las cuatro de la mañana, iba todo serio en el camino de regreso al hotel,

Kurt: Quita esa cara, ¿no te divertiste?

Blaine: En lo absoluto

Kurt: Si lo hiciste

Blaine: No

Realmente si lo había hecho y eso no le agradó, estaba muy acostumbrado a una rutina, no desvelarse sino era por negocios, consideraba haber desperdiciado esas horas de sueño en algo inútil, cuando entraron a su habitación, Kurt lo detuvo,

Kurt: Espera, ¿por qué eres así?

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Kurt: Yo me la pasé muy bien, el lugar era agradable y fue divertido verte hacer el intento de bailar

Blaine: Voy a dormirme, ¿entonces te reías de mí en la disco?

Kurt: No, contigo, tú estabas sonriendo y creo todos estos días no te había visto tener tantas horas tu cara con una sonrisa

Blaine: ¿Quieres darme una sonrisa más?

Kurt: ¿La quieres tú conseguir?

Blaine: Si lo hago se rompe el contrato, buenas noches

Kurt lo tomó de la mano, se acercó a él y lo besó, por una extraña razón le agradaba verlo sonreír cuando iban terminando de besarse, el día siguiente fue tranquilo, estuvieron en el hotel hasta la tarde, donde Blaine lo invitó a ir a tomar un helado para conocer un poco la ciudad, además de convivir con su hermana, quien llegó acompañada de Tina; compraron cuatro helados y estuvieron caminando, luego se sentaron en el pasto, cosa la cual a Blaine no le pareció muy propia, pero ante la insistencia de los 3, resultó difícil negarse,

Tina: Entonces eran novios a larga distancia

Kurt: Si Tina

Tina: Mira igual como Rachel y

Rachel: Amiga, sigue comiendo el helado

Blaine: Hermanita, ¿tienes novio?

Rachel: No, solo en la imaginación

Blaine: Pero tu amiga dijo

Kurt: Ya la escuchaste Blaine, en la imaginación, oye ¿qué vas a hacer en tu fiesta el sábado?

Rachel: Ni idea, como nunca me han dejado ir a una

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Rachel: Porque me pueden pervertir

Kurt: ¡A tu edad!

Rachel: Según esto

La tarde con su "novio", Rachel y Tina fue un tanto extraña para Blaine, Kurt hizo buena química con Rachel, a quien se la digamos echó al bolsillo al prometer acompañarla el sábado en la mañana a comprar todo para la fiesta y ayudarle a organizar las cosas en la tarde, le dio la idea de hacer la fiesta en la piscina, preparar algo ligero, poner música y seguro sus amigos se iban a divertir, tanto Tina como Rachel estuvieron encantadas con la idea; una vez solos en el hotel, Kurt se puso a leer un libro, sintió la mirada de Blaine quien estaba en su escritorio supuestamente revisando unos mails de Schuester, de los cuales no había logrado avanzar ni tres renglones porque se distraía,

Kurt: ¿Pasa algo?

Blaine: No nada, necesitamos ir a comprar mañana unos trajes de baño

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Para la fiesta de mi hermana, debemos estar de chaperones

Kurt: Oye, ¿la alberca tiene calefacción?, con el frío, creo no fue buena idea

Blaine: No te preocupes, la alberca es techada, podrán pasar un rato muy agradable sus amigos, ¿quieres ir a cenar?

Kurt: Hambre no tengo, pero si quieres vamos

Blaine: Tengo algo extraño hoy

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes?

Blaine: Pues….

Kurt: Dime

Blaine: No quiero estar encerrado, pero como nunca acostumbro salir mucho

Kurt: Es jueves, podríamos ir a un bar, algo tranquilo, tomar una copa y regresamos

Blaine: Me agrada la idea

Kurt: Perfecto, deja me cambio y nos vamos

Kurt se puso algo más cómodo y un abrigo porque sentía frío, al salir dio una vuelta para ver si aprobaba Blaine la vestimenta, él se rió, lo tomó de la mano, bajaron a la recepción donde preguntaron al botones de un lugar tranquilo donde tomar una copa y platicar, el señor les indicó un lugar a unos cuadras,

Botones: Pueden ir hasta caminando señor, así disfruta las bellas construcciones de la ciudad

Blaine: Muchas gracias, ¿aquí tienen información turística?

Botones: Si, cerca de la recepción hay varios folletos, ¿quiere alguno?

Blaine: De regreso tomamos unos mi novio y yo, muchas gracias

El lugar indicado por el señor, era un bar pequeño, pero muy romántico, estuvieron platicando y hasta Blaine le pidió bailar tres piezas,

Kurt: Bailas mejor la música lenta

Blaine: Si, creo tengo dos pies izquierdos

Kurt: Más bien considero hace mucho no bailabas

Blaine: Un rato, mañana vamos a hacer el oso de desfilar

Kurt: Debería cobrarte extra por eso

Blaine: También quizás me quieras cobrar extra por esto

Se agachó y lo besó, dibujo la sonrisa habitual la cual se desvaneció al escuchar decir a Kurt "creo el contrato quedó sin validez por ese beso", Blaine palideció,

Blaine: Pues sí, vamos al hotel, seguro mañana mismo querrás irte

Kurt: Hacemos como si yo te lo hubiera dado

Blaine: Gracias

Lo abrazó, siguieron la velada hasta la una de la mañana, con la salida del día anterior y la de ese, Blaine cayó cansado, más porque se había relajado mucho, se levantaron algo tarde ambos, Blaine no tenía nada hasta el lunes como le remarcó Nick, esa tarde tenían el desfile, por lo tanto por ahí de las cuatro deberían estar en el lugar del evento, pero el resto de la mañana estaban libres y él la quiso aprovechar visitando un museo; aparte del museo visitaron una plaza de artesanías y comieron al lado de Jeff y Nick, quienes después de cenar ese pollito, Nick le pidió ser su novio, sentía como no solo iba a estar año y medio en NY, posiblemente se quedaba de planta.

Una vez finalizada la comida, se dirigieron al salón donde sería el evento para estar a la hora pedida por Alejandra y Verónica, Kurt tardó en ponerse el frac, Blaine estuvo listo rápido para su mala suerte porque aguantó un buen rato a Elijah, a quien dejó con la palabra en la boca al ver salir a Kurt arreglado; en cuanto lo vio caminó hacia él, el traje era de un diseñador muy prestigiado de NY, quien se había encargado personalmente de ayudar a acomodarlo para permitir el lucimiento total de su obra de arte, Blaine francamente no se fijó mucho en el pedazo de tela, sino en el hombre quien lo portaba, el cual cada día lo dejaba más anonadado,

Blaine: Te ves hermoso

Kurt: Gracias, el traje es un sueño, ya hasta me dieron ganas de casarme

Blaine: Y a mí de hacerlo contigo

Kurt: Que gracioso

Blaine: Estás precioso

Elijah hizo un mini berrinche, el cual no se compararía con uno realizado por Sebastián de haber escuchado y visto la cara de Blaine, definitivamente esa noche se lo llevó el traje de novio no solo por el modelo, sino porque la gente quedó muy encantada al ver a la pareja quien desfiló, hasta muchas amistades le comentaron a Helena "tu hijo seguro queda con ese chico, hacen una pareja muy linda", lo cual por supuesto emocionó a la señora, quien esperaba esas palabras se hicieran realidad, no quería ver regresar a Blaine a Fráncfort; durante el desfile, Kurt y Jeff impresionaron a los diseñadores de sus respectivos atuendos, quienes les pidieron realizar una sesión de fotografías para una revista, porque parecían modelos profesionales, ellos aclararon como no lo eran, simplemente habían tomado algunas clases en su escuela junto con las de actuación.

Ambos regresaron muy felices al hotel, iban a andar en revistas de moda, era un buen comienzo para su carrera, quizás más adelante lograban agarrar un papel para una película realmente estando ahí como lo habían inventado a los papás de Kurt,

Kurt: Estoy feliz

Blaine: Se nota, tienes una sonrisa enorme

Kurt: Oye, ni te pregunté si podía hacer las fotos, soy tu empleado

Blaine: ¿No eras mi novio?

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Creo que sería bueno no mencionar ni entre nosotros el contrato tanto, las paredes pueden tener oídos, además podemos meter la pata con los demás

Kurt: Está bien, ¿puedo?

Blaine: Desde luego, vamos a descansar porque mañana debemos ayudar a mi hermana con su fiesta

Kurt: ¿Vas a ir con nosotros a comprar las cosas?

Blaine: Si, mi hermana me lo pidió en el desfile, quiere aprovechar mi estancia porque me ha extrañado según ella mucho

Kurt: Es normal, perdió a su papá y tú de alguna forma como eres más grande que ella, te ha de ver como su sustituto

Blaine: Si, ¿quieres verme sonreír?

Kurt: Nada más porque estoy muy contento

Al otro día hasta Nick y Jeff se inmiscuyeron en la organización de la fiesta de Rachel, quien andaba feliz, sentía como si tuviera cuatro hermanos mayores los cuales la estaban engañando en hacer su fiesta, toda la mañana estuvieron muy bien con todos los preparativos, cerca de la una, Blaine recibió una llamada de Sebastián para hablarle de un problema y él regresó al hotel; Kurt se quedó con Nick y Jeff al lado de Rachel para su fiesta, pero en cuanto Helena no vio a su hijo, recordó su condición para dejar realizar esa reunión en su casa, deberían estar Kurt y Blaine de chaperones, por tanto si faltaba uno con mucha pena iba a correr a los amigos de Rachel,

Rachel: No mamá, por favor

Helena: Fue mi condición

Rachel se puso a llorar, Kurt la intentó tranquilizar, prometió traer a su hermano para poder realizar la fiesta, se fue al hotel por Blaine, aunque Nick le advirtió no lograría sacarlo de ahí porque seguramente estaba trabajando, efectivamente cuando llegó encontró a Blaine en la computadora, la cual apagó sin decir ni pío, Blaine lo miró colérico,

Blaine: ¿Qué te pasa?

Kurt: Vamos, tu hermana está llorando porque tu mamá le quiere cancelar su fiesta

Blaine: Debo hacer unas cosas

Kurt: Blaine es sábado, y dudo ese problema no pueda esperar, Rachel está muy mal

Blaine: Tengo un pendiente importante

Kurt: ¿Más importante que tu hermana?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Estás mal, la familia debe ser lo más importante para cualquier persona

Kurt le describió como estaba Rachel, pero Blaine no le prestó atención, encendió de nuevo su computadora, sintió mucho coraje y le dio una cachetada, luego salió corriendo, regresó a casa de Helena esperanzado de poder convencer a la señora de hacer la fiesta, pero no logró mucho; Blaine en el hotel se levantó por unas hojas para arreglar el problema, al tomarlas, vio una foto de su hermana y su mamá, recordó las palabras de Kurt, se sobó su cachete el cual estaba un poco rojo,

Blaine: Este hombre me ha dado tres cachetadas en menos de siete días, seguro me ha de creer un hombre sin sentimientos

Vio las hojas en sus manos, recordó la sonrisa de su hermana al estar a su lado en la mañana, tomó la llave del hotel, se acercó a su computadora, movió el mouse, ¿qué era más importante para él ir con su hermana o arreglar el problema de Sebastián?, el cual valga decir podría ser resuelto incluso hasta el lunes.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Un capítulo más o hasta mañana? =)


	5. Capítulo 4

— **4 **—

Kurt tenía abrazada a Rachel quien lloraba amargamente, sus amigos llegarían en media hora más y ella debería decirles "lo siento, me cancelaron la fiesta", Nick sentía impotencia con la actitud de Blaine, él no tenía hermanas, pero juraba de tenerlas no haría algo así, todo por las enseñanzas de Schuester de anteponer el trabajo a la familia; Jeff le aconsejó a Kurt realizar un último intento con Helena, pero la señora estaba fija en su decisión de cancelar la fiesta sino estaba Blaine presente, por tanto Kurt consideró más oportuno hacer un segundo intento con el descorazonado al cual cacheteó y estaba en el hotel resolviendo un problema, en lugar de estar con su hermana. Antes de ir a sacar a Blaine de la habitación así fuera arrastrando o a golpes, le secó sus lágrimas a Rachel, le pidió subir a arreglarse para recibir a sus amigos porque no lo haría con esos ojos tan hinchados y la carita lavada,

Rachel: No tendré fiesta

Kurt: Tu reunión se llevará acabo, Jeff tiene buenos trucos para ocultar los ojos hinchados, ¿la ayudas?

Jeff: Desde luego, vente Rachel, vamos a arreglarte, en tanto tu cuñado se va a golpear a tu hermano para traerlo

Rachel: Si, dale varios golpes

Kurt: Se los daré, no tengas la menor duda

Nick: ¿Te acompaño Kurt?

Kurt: No Nick, mejor checa lo del sonido por favor

Nick: De acuerdo

Kurt camino con un aplomo por el jardín, ni siquiera poseía una idea de cómo sacar a Blaine del hotel, porque era obvio, a él solo le interesa su trabajo, su obsesión era tal que lo contrató a él para fingir ser su novio y tener a su madre de su lado, no en contra en el negocio a comenzar el día lunes; al abrir la puerta, vio como Blaine se iba estacionando, se cruzó de brazos y se puso sumamente serio, Blaine bajó con varias bolsas en sus manos, caminó hacia él,

Blaine: ¿Dónde vas?

Kurt: Iba al hotel a jalarte de los cabellos si fuese necesario, para traerte y Rachel tuviera su fiesta

Blaine: Eres muy agresivo joven, me has dado tres cachetadas, ninguno de mis novios anteriores osó siquiera hacerlo

Kurt: No has escuchado ese dicho "siempre hay una primera vez para todo"

Blaine: Sí, ¿qué con él?

Kurt: Debías tener unas cachetadas tarde o temprano

Blaine: Vamos adentro, mi hermana debe estar inconsolable

Kurt: Pues si, aunque la tranquilicé, me dio permiso de darte unos golpes

Blaine: Ya estoy aquí, no hay necesidad de violencia, ¿me ayudas?

Kurt: Dame una bolsa, ¿qué es?

Blaine: Son juegos de mesa y otras cosas, según el joven, eran el complemento ideal para una fiesta

Kurt: Compramos todo

Blaine: Pero un poco más será mejor

Kurt sonrió, Blaine después de meditarlo dos segundos tomó la decisión de ir a la fiesta de su hermana y arreglar el asunto de Sebastián más tarde, quizás hasta al día siguiente incluso, Nick cuando lo vio entrar, le reclamó su actitud, claro Kurt también se inmiscuyó en el reclamo,

Blaine: Ya paren los dos, aquí estoy, eso cuenta, ¿o no?

Tanto Kurt como Nick pronunciaron un "no", luego le hablaron del llanto de Rachel, se salvó de seguir escuchando cosas porque Helena bajó por las escaleras, Kurt en cuanto la vio le dijo "aquí está señora, ya puede haber fiesta", la señora sonrió y asintió con su cabeza,

Helena: Desde luego puede haber fiesta, ¿cómo lo trajiste?

Blaine: Fue a darme una cachetada al hotel y a decirme "la familia es lo más importante"

Kurt: Pudiste omitir lo de la cachetada, tu mamá va a pensar mal

Nick: Se lo merecía por hacer sufrir a su hermana

Helena: Totalmente de acuerdo Nick

Blaine: Mamá

Helena: Tu hermana estaba muy triste, de hecho venía para dejarla hacer su fiesta aunque no estuvieras tú

Blaine: ¿Entonces puedo irme?

Kurt: No chiquito, te quedas y compensas el mal rato

Helena: Ya escuchaste a tu novio, con permiso

Kurt: Propio señora

Helena subió muerta de la risa, definitivamente esa relación había durado por la distancia, fue a la recámara de Rachel, a quien Jeff terminaba de maquillar un poco para esconder lo hinchado de sus ojos, Helena al ver a su hija se emocionó, su pequeña ya era toda una señorita,

Helena: Hija te ves muy linda

Rachel: Gracias mamá, pero de nada sirve, no tendré fiesta

Helena: Si la tendrás, tu hermano ya llegó

Rachel: ¿Lo convenció Kurt?

Helena: Así es, le dio una cachetada y supongo le dijo varias cosas

Rachel: ¡De nuevo!

Helena: ¿Ya lo había hecho?

Rachel: Fue hace rato, pero mi hermano no quiso venir, al verme tan mal Kurt se decidió a irlo a buscar de nuevo

Helena: Entiendo, bueno tu hermano está allá abajo, se divierten

Rachel: Gracias mamá

Rachel abrazó a Helena, luego bajó hecha una bala junto con Jeff a la alberca, Emma vio a su sobrina recibir feliz a sus amigos, dentro del balcón y se topó con su hermana quien entraba con una bandeja con unas tazas de té,

Emma: Nosotros algo más tranquilo

Helena: Si gustas bajar a la fiesta hermana, adelante

Emma: Para nada, a nosotros ya nos tocó vivir eso, ¿llegó mi sobrino?

Helena: Lo trajo su novio arrastras, hasta le dio una cachetada

Emma: Eso es bueno, los hombres de pronto aprenden de los malos tratos

Helena: Puede ser, ese chico me agrada mucho, sabes le dijo a Blaine "la familia es lo más importante"

Emma: Mira, si dijo eso, para él su familia es lo primero

Helena: Así es, en cuanto tenga una oportunidad voy a ponerme a platicar con él para conocerlo mejor

Emma: Es buena idea, el chico se ve agradable

Helena: Lo es, vieras como me rogó para acceder a realizar la fiesta aún sin la presencia de mi hijo

Emma: Por supuesto no cediste

Helena: Iba a hacerlo, por fortuna no fue necesario, mi hijo llegó

Emma: Eso es bueno

Blaine en la piscina estaba un poco intranquilo, tenía el celular en sus manos esperando en cualquier momento la llamada de Sebastián, seguro él estaría esperando la solución al problema, al salirse del hotel ni siquiera le escribió un mail para informarle como vería el asunto hasta después; en un descuido de él, Kurt tomó el celular y lo echó a su bolso, no iba a permitirle dejar a su hermana en plena fiesta, para irse a resolver algún problema, era sábado y debía dedicárselo a Rachel. Nick y Jeff se sintieron un poco fuera de lugar en la fiesta, por tanto como a las dos horas se escaparon, Kurt aunque no encajara, debía quedarse al lado de su novio y por supuesto acompañando a su cuñada, la botana comenzó a circular junto con mucho refresco, algunos bocadillos, los muchachitos estaban felices y Rachel estaba realizada, estaba convencida de haber dado la mejor fiesta del año,

Blaine: Está contenta mi hermana

Kurt: Si, disculpa la cachetada

Blaine: Me la merecía Kurt, aunque prefiero no lo vuelvas a hacer

Kurt: Intentaré

Blaine: Ahh, hubiera preferido escuchar un "no lo haré de nuevo"

Kurt: Que tal si lo hago, mejor lo dejo abierto

Blaine: Joven ¿dónde quedó mi celular?

Kurt: Está resguardado en mi bolso, más bien secuestrado

Blaine: Oye, te estás tomando muy en serio tu papel

Kurt: Debo hacerlo, sino alguien puede descubrirnos

Blaine: Joven

Blaine lo abrazó y le dio un beso, Kurt se recargó en su pecho, los juegos llevados por Blaine resultaron bastante divertidos y todo un hit con los amigos de Rachel, fueron abriendo uno a uno hasta llegar al Twister, donde los invitaron a jugar, Blaine se puso todo serio, Kurt lo intentó convencer, pero no lo hizo dejar el "no jugaré eso, punto"; después de esa frase cuando Blaine lo intentó abrazar lo mandó muy lejos, Rachel le aconsejó a su hermano pedirle disculpas por su actitud, mientras recogían la basura dejada por la fiesta, la cual valga decir fue todo un éxito,

Blaine: Haré eso llegando al hotel

Rachel: ¿Por qué no quisiste jugar?, ¿porque no llegabas?

Blaine: Hermanita, no quise jugar porque me siento viejo para estar contorsionándome como lo hacían ustedes y en cuanto a lo otro, disculpa haberte hecho llorar por no aparecer a la hora prometida, ¿me perdonas?

Rachel: Si lo hago y no estás viejo para jugar, divertirte, ni nada de eso

Blaine: Yo siento estarlo

Rachel le recalcó lo de no estar anciano para divertirse, si hasta su mamá y su tía los jueves jugaban canasta con las muchachas buscando tener un rato de esparcimiento, sana diversión y también aprovechar para ponerse al tanto de los chismes; cerca de las diez de la noche, Blaine y Kurt regresaron al hotel, Kurt no pronunció ni una palabra en todo el camino, ni siquiera porque él le hizo varias preguntas, aceptó la ley del hielo sin renegar, después de todo se la merecía.

Al llegar a su habitación, Kurt se fue a su recámara, se cambió disponiéndose a dormir, sin embargo Blaine tocó la puerta,

Kurt: ¿Qué quieres?

Blaine: Hablar contigo, ¿sales por favor?

Kurt: Estoy cansado, ¿podemos hablar mañana o es urgente?

Blaine: Preferiría hablarlo hoy

Kurt: Deja me pongo mi bata y salgo

Blaine: Ok, te espero en la salita

Mientras Kurt se ponía su bata, Blaine movió la mesa de centro para dejar espacio en la sala, colocó el tablero del dichoso Twister, sobre el sillón puso el complemento para poder jugar, Kurt se sorprendió al ver todo puesto,

Blaine: ¿Quieres jugar?

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Blaine: Mira, no quise hacerlo allá porque no quería hacer el oso, nunca he jugado esto

Kurt: Es fácil

Blaine: Para mí no parece así, pero bueno, ¿juegas conmigo?

Kurt: Está bien

Kurt le explicó el funcionamiento del juego, las reglas, etc., lo primero marcado fue pie derecho en el color azul, luego la mano izquierda en el amarillo, así siguieron hasta quedar los dos tirados porque perdieron el equilibrio al intentar mover su pie izquierdo a un círculo rojo, Blaine se rió tanto con su caída, hasta unas lágrimas le salieron de tanto reír,

Kurt: Ves, no es difícil

Blaine: Lo es, nos caímos

Kurt: Bueno, pero después de un rato

Blaine: Eso sí, joven, ¿mañana quieres ir conmigo a dar una vuelta?

Kurt: ¿A dónde?

Blaine: No sé, solo no quiero quedarme encerrado y ponerme a revisar papeles

Kurt: Esa voz me agradó, vamos a donde tú quieras, podrías invitar a tu hermana, a tu mamá y por supuesto a tu tía

Blaine: Quisiera ir solo contigo

Kurt: Bueno, como quieras

Los dos se miraron fijamente, casi al mismo tiempo se dijeron "¿no me quieres regalar una sonrisa?" y "te regalo una sonrisa", Kurt lo besó, esa noche le regaló varias sonrisas más, cuando se acostó en su cama,

Kurt: Me está gustando mucho regalarle sonrisas, ¿será malo eso?

No lo meditó mucho, el sueño le ganó y despertó cerca de las cuatro cuando escuchó un ruido, se levantó intentado ubicar de donde venía ese sonidito, por fin dio con el causante de la interrupción de su descanso, el cual no había sido mucho al estar jugando con Blaine, contestó bastante adormilado,

Kurt: Bueno

***: Disculpe, me equivoqué

Kurt: Espera, ¿deseas hablar con Blaine?

***: Si, ¿quién habla?

Kurt: Soy Kurt, su novio

***: ¿Cómo dijiste?

Kurt: Habla Kurt, el novio de Blaine

***: Eso no es posible, él no tiene novio

Kurt: Si lo tiene, ¿quién habla?

***: Sebastián

Kurt: Su asistente, oye marca más tarde, en NY son las cuatro de la mañana

Sebastián: Me urge hablar con él, estoy esperando una información y no me llega nada

Kurt: Ni te llegará, Blaine no vio nada, estuvo en una fiesta de su hermana

Sebastián: Me urge esa información

Kurt: ¡En domingo! ¿no descansas tú?

Sebastián: El trabajo es primero

Kurt: Para nada, la familia es lo primero, por eso Blaine fue a la fiesta de su hermana no vio tu problema, ahora si me disculpas, me caigo de sueño

Kurt colgó y apagó el celular, se acostó en su cama para dormir tranquilamente, debía recobrar energías para irse al día siguiente con su jefe a dar una vuelta, después de todo como decía Blaine no era tan malo ese trabajo, de alguna forma se iba entrenando para cuando tuviera un novio de verdad; en tanto Kurt intentaba recobrar su sueño, Sebastián estaba echo una bestia aventando cuanta cosa tenía en su recámara, le habló desesperado a su primo para contarle su tragedia, Andrew al escuchar tan alterado a su primo lo fue a visitar,

Andrew: Ya llegué, ahora sí, cuéntame todo más tranquilamente

Sebastián: Le hablé a Blaine, tenía un problema, no era nada grave

Andrew: Entonces ¿por qué le hablaste en sábado?

Sebastián: Porque quería hablar con él y requería de un pretexto

Andrew: Según te entendí no solucionó el problema y se fue con su hermana, novio o algo así

Sebastián le explicó a Andrew la conversación tenida con Kurt minutos antes, su primo no se sorprendió en lo absoluto al escuchar esa situación, Blaine parecía ver a todos los hombres excepto a su primo, incluso algunas veces cuando fue a visitar a Sebastián, llegó a hablar con él por minutos y le insinuó lo de salir posiblemente un día, por supuesto Andrew desechó la proposición enseguida inventándose un novio, Blaine era muy agradable, pero no quería volver loco a su primo,

Andrew: ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir aferrado a lo mismo?

Sebastián: Debe ser mío, he estado a su lado siempre

Andrew: Como su asistente, para él solo eres igual de eficiente e indispensable que su laptop

Sebastián: No es cierto

Andrew: Si primo, date cuenta de las cosas, la prueba la tienes ahí, se fue a NY y tiene novio ya

Andrew estaba consciente como desperdiciaba saliva con su primo, él seguiría necio con el asunto de Blaine, pero de todos modos en esas crisis esperaba se hartara y abriera los ojos, aceptara como Blaine jamás se enamoraría de él,

Andrew: Date un baño primo y vamos a dar una vuelta, olvídate del fulano ese

Sebastián: No puedo olvidarme de él

Andrew: Al menos deberías intentarlo, quizás si sales con otros hombres aprovechando su ausencia logres superar tu obsesión por él

Sebastián: Yo lo amo

Andrew: Lo tuyo francamente dudo sea amor, te has empeñado en tenerlo, incluso te puedo apostar si llegas a andar con él al poco tiempo lo terminarás

Sebastián: En lo absoluto

Andrew: Te lo podría hasta apostar, date un baño y vamos a salir

Sebastián: No, debo solucionar el problema

Andrew convenció a Sebastián de salir, si le había hablado a Blaine con el pretexto del problema, no podía solucionarlo, eso le sonó lógico a Sebastián y para no volverse loco pensando cómo sería Kurt decidió aceptar la invitación; en NY, Kurt se había levantado y arreglado, cuando salió de su cuarto Blaine estaba en el Twister intentando no caerse, lo asustó y él se dio un buen golpe, con el cual Kurt se puso a reír,

Blaine: No te rías de mí

Kurt: Lo siento

Blaine: Joven

No podía controlar su risa, Blaine se levantó y caminó serio hacia él, Kurt se echó a correr riendo, Blaine lo persiguió, después de dar unas vueltas en el comedor, entre los muebles de la sala, por fin lo atrapó, le hizo cosquillas para hacerlo supuestamente reír con un motivo,

Kurt: ¡Me rindo!

Blaine: Bien, te ves muy lindo

Kurt: Gracias, hoy no me arreglé mucho, ¿está bien?, ¿el domingo puedo utilizar jeans jefe?

Blaine: Si me regalas una sonrisa

Kurt: Está bien

Desayunaron tranquilamente en su habitación, después bajaron para pedir información de algún lugar el cual pudieran visitar, la noche anterior como había llegado muy tarde, la recepcionista no los vio entrar y no le entregó a él los recados de las llamadas de Sebastián; Kurt se sorprendió con la cantidad de papelitos recibidos por Blaine, él los vio, se rascó su cabeza, Kurt dedujo que se quedarían sin salir, si fuera su novio podría hacerle algún tipo de escena, pero como no,

Kurt: Ya no hubo salida

Blaine: Vamos, señorita si me vuelven a llamar por favor les toma su recado e informa como salí con mi novio, además de no tener hora de regreso

Recepcionista: Si señor

Blaine tomó varios trípticos de lugares a visitar, pidió al valet parking su auto y mientras se lo traían, le pidió a Kurt decidir a donde irían,

Kurt: Mejor decidimos entre los dos

Blaine: No, hazlo tú, así te agradará y lograré borrarte la pésima imagen del día de ayer

Kurt: ¿Te interesa cómo pueda juzgarte?

Blaine: Si, estuve meditándolo anoche, tú me podrías ayudar mucho

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Blaine: A corregir mis errores, ayudarme a ver por qué mis relaciones no funcionan, mis novios terminan mandándome al diablo bien rápido

Kurt: Eso es muy simple, está a la vista

Blaine: Para mí no, ayer me quedó claro un punto importante, mis novios tarde o temprano se hartaban de ser plantados por llamadas de Sebastián en donde me avisaba de algún problema

Kurt: Blaine, ¿realmente Sebastián es solo tu asistente?

Blaine: Si, te lo dije la otra vez, ¿no me crees?

Kurt: Me resulta difícil concebir como vives con un hombre y no es nada tuyo

Blaine: Tú y yo estamos así ahora

Kurt: Es diferente, en teoría se supone somos una pareja, por ello estoy aquí contigo

Blaine: Kurt, si tú fueras mi novio, ¿aceptarías el asunto de compartir mi departamento con Sebastián?

Kurt: Si fuera tu novio, no lo haría

El valet parking le entregó las llaves a Blaine y abrió la puerta, Kurt se subió, él hizo lo mismo, los dos decidieron el lugar a donde irían, en el camino no hablaron, Kurt iba observando el paisaje y Blaine meditando las palabras de Kurt; habían decidido tomar un tour por una zona para apreciar la belleza de la ciudad, mientras caminaban observando las hermosas construcciones, Blaine lo abrazó y volvió a traer el tema del asunto de vivir con Sebastián y como él no lo aceptaría si fuera su novio,

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque me sentiría extraño, dudaría si realmente solo fueran compañeros, no sé, la verdad no me agradaría, además debe ser incómodo despertar y toparte con un hombre ¿cómo suele dormir Sebastián?

Blaine: Con batas

Kurt: Lo dices dudando, ¿no te fijas?

Blaine: Francamente no, un día recuerdo Nick me comentó algo de traer Sebastián una prenda muy transparente, pero yo ni me percaté si era cierto o no

Kurt: Supongamos si traía algo así, ¿te imaginas como se sentían tus novios al despertar e ir al baño? cuando lo veían, no sé, tomándose un café en la sala con algo provocativo

Blaine: ¿Por qué te imaginas que mis novios despertaban en mi departamento?

Kurt: Blaine, porque es obvio, por eso me tienes compartiendo la misma habitación, te dio pena decírmelo

Blaine: ¿Qué te dijo Nick?

Kurt: Lo suficiente para entender cómo debo estar contigo, aunque no me agrade del todo

Blaine: Me hablas de lo suficiente en la comida

Kurt: ¡Vas a invitarme también a comer!

Blaine: Si, después vamos a ver a mi familia y ¿qué más se puede hacer en un domingo?

Kurt: Podemos ir al cine

Blaine: Bien, invitamos a mi familia al cine y después incluso podemos ir a cenar

Kurt: O tomar un café, quizás encontremos un lugar rico aquí

Blaine: Me agrada tu idea joven

Una vez terminado el tour, como le dijo fueron a comer, Kurt eligió el restaurante, Blaine dudó un poco de entrar al lugar propuesto por Kurt, era sencillo, ordenaron y cuando tuvo los platos frente a él,

Blaine: Al menos huele bien

Kurt: Oye, no solo los lugares sumamente elegantes son buenos, también existen locales chiquitos donde puedes encontrar platillos deliciosos

Blaine: Si tú lo dices, a ver cuéntame todo

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Blaine: De lo dicho por mi amigo

Kurt: Está bien

Kurt comenzó a narrarle como dos días atrás, cuando él se quejaba con Jeff de estar en la misma habitación con Blaine, Nick andaba en la recámara de su amigo e intervino, dándole la explicación del motivo para eso,

Nick: ¿Te sientes muy incómodo?

Kurt: Un poco Nick, ni novio he tenido y ahora estoy viviendo digamos con un hombre

Nick: Blaine no va a propasarse contigo, es muy educado

Kurt: Será todo un caballero, pero a mí me extraña eso de querer tenerme con él

Nick: ¿No te dijo la razón?

Kurt: En lo absoluto, ¿hay un motivo para eso?, según él era para facilitar las cosas, sin embargo, para mi resulta más viable estar en otro cuarto y cuando necesite algo ir a verlo

Nick: Kurt, mi amigo no suele tener noviazgos light

Jeff: ¿Suele tener noviazgos heavy?

Nick: Si Jeff

Jeff: Ahh

Kurt: ¿Pueden explicarme cómo es un noviazgo light y otro heavy?, porque no les entiendo

Nick: Uno light sería andar únicamente

Kurt: Me dejaste igual

Nick: Mira, Blaine suele tener relaciones muy íntimas con sus novios, casi siempre termina con ellos desde la primera cita, en la cama

Kurt detuvo la narración de esa charla, porque Blaine con lo escuchado, el refresco se le fue por otro lado y le provocó toser, Kurt se levantó y lo golpeó un poco en la espalda, las cosas eran efectivamente así como las había dicho Nick, desde la primera cita terminaba en la cama con el hombre en cuestión; en tanto Blaine intentaba recuperarse del impacto de haber sido delatado por su amigo, el susodicho andaba tranquilamente comiendo en la habitación de Jeff, quien vestía únicamente una playera de él,

Nick: ¿Te gustó?

Jeff: ¿La comida o lo otro?

Nick: ¿Las dos cosas te gustaron?

Jeff: Si, para ser mi primera vez, resultó muy agradable, yo había escuchado como no siempre resultaba así

Nick: Me da gusto escuchar eso, sabes, hacía mucho no sentía esto

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Nick: Querer comerme a mi novio a besos

Jeff: No me hagas cosquillas

Nick: ¿Te vas a Fráncfort conmigo?

Jeff: ¿Perdón?

Nick: Debo ir y estar por allá un mes, para ver unos asuntos de un cliente

Jeff: ¿Y el proyecto de aquí?

Nick: Estará Blaine un mes solo, luego yo regreso

Jeff se puso muy mal, se sintió como usado, seducido por él, un tonto por haber caído en su juego, le dio varias cachetadas y lo corrió de su recámara, Nick lo abrazó aunque él forcejeaba para ser soltado,

Jeff: Suéltame, vete de aquí

Nick: No, ¿qué dije?

Jeff: Vete

Nick: Primero dime la estupidez dicha por mí para ponerte así cuando estábamos en un momento tan romántico y luego me voy

Jeff: Vas a irte un mes, por eso buscaste llevarme a la cama

Nick: No Jeff, escúchame, debo ir por órdenes de mi jefe, pero yo quiero llevarte conmigo, francamente si por mí fuera permanecía aquí, no regresaba para allá, pero donde manda capitán no gobierna marinero

Jeff: Te iras un mes y cuando regreses ni te acordarás de mi

Nick: Te amo

El pobre de Jeff se puso de todos colores al escucharlo decir tal cosa, lo abrazó y se puso a llorar, poco a poco Nick lo logró tranquilizar, le explicó las razones por las cuales debía ir a Fráncfort y también como deseaba no separarse de él, por tanto le pedía acompañarlo

Nick: ¿Qué dices?

Jeff: ¿Cuándo hago mi maleta?

Nick: En una semana, tiempo en el cual tramitaremos tus papeles, ¿tienes pasaporte?

Jeff: Si, hasta lo traigo conmigo, uno nunca sabe cuándo deba abandonar el país con urgencia

Nick: Mi amor

Jeff: Nick, ¿me amas?

Nick: Si, jamás me había sentido así con un hombre, no quiero dejar de verte, mañana tarde o noche

Jeff: Yo también te amo

Nick se puso muy feliz con la confesión de Jeff, en ese mismo instante pasado el pequeño bache, ambos se dieron a la tarea de comprar los boletos de avión, también investigar el lugar en NY donde tramitarían la visa de Jeff para poder viajar; en el restaurante a Blaine el impacto de ser descubierto por su amigo había pasado, Kurt lo veía todo apenado con la confesión hecha por su amigo, lo tomó de la mano,

Blaine: Kurt, me da mucha pena contigo, Nick no debió decir nada

Kurt: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú?, ¿por qué te da pena?

Blaine: No te lo dije yo porque si no ibas a pensar mal, quizás hasta te negabas, te daría miedo estar conmigo, temerías intentara tener algo contigo

Kurt: La verdad si he estado así desde esa plática

Blaine: Por eso me has recalcado lo de poder pasarte a otra habitación

Kurt: Sí, ¿no vas a intentar propasarte conmigo?

Blaine: En lo absoluto joven, soy muy respetuoso

Kurt: Pues por lo dicho….

Blaine: Voy a darle unos golpes a Nick y sacarle trapitos al sol con Jeff

Kurt: ¿Qué trapitos le podrías sacar?

Blaine: Varios, no ha sido mi amigo exactamente un santo

Kurt: Como tú

Blaine: Los dos tenemos cola ciertamente

Kurt: No le saques nada a Nick, sino Jeff lo mandará a volar

Blaine: Pero él sí lo hizo

Kurt: Tú y yo solo aparentamos ser novios, ellos lo son verdaderamente

Blaine: En eso tienes razón

Kurt: ¿Te gustó la comida?

Blaine: Si, aunque el lugar es sencillo, tiene un sazón suculento

Una vez pagada la cuenta y recalcándole no intentar propasarse con él, ambos fueron a casa de Helena, Blaine hizo la invitación de ir al cine y las tres mujeres aceptaron encantadas, Emma prácticamente se la vivía ahí, de hecho hasta tenía una habitación aunque su casa estaba a unas cuadras; en el trayecto al cine, los dos platicaron de lo hecho ese día, Helena y Rachel se sorprendieron al escuchar como Blaine había pasado todo el día lejos de su laptop, sin hacer nada de su trabajo,

Helena: Eres una buena influencia para mi hijo

Kurt: ¿Por qué señora?

Rachel: En todo el tiempo pasado por nosotras en Fráncfort jamás logramos hacerlo salir en fin de semana con nosotras, siempre tenía trabajo

Emma: Es comprensible sobrina, con la familia uno suele excusarse, pero dudo quiera quedar mal con su novio, más con la situación de ayer

Blaine: ¿Cuál situación tía?

Emma: Kurt estaba muy enojado por tu actitud de quedarte en el hotel y hacer sufrir a tu hermana

Blaine: Ya me perdonó, ¿verdad?

Kurt: No del todo, debes hacer más méritos

Rachel: Así se habla, voy a aprender mucho de ti

Kurt: Era broma Rachel

Rachel: A mí no me sonó así

Blaine: Ni a mi hermana, para compensar lo del mal rato, incluso a ti, acepto ir a cualquier lado el cual decidan sin respingar

Helena: Hijo eso es peligroso

Blaine: No mamá

Kurt y Rachel sonrieron malévolamente, ambos aceptaron la propuesta de Blaine y le pidieron tiempo para pensar a donde quería ir cada uno,

Blaine: Bien, piénsenlo y los llevo

Kurt: Serán dos lugares diferentes

Blaine: Desde luego, a los dos les hice pasar un mal rato

Rachel: La verdad si

La tarde se fue volando, Kurt y Blaine hicieron pie en el hotel hasta las nueve de la noche, al pasar por la recepción la señorita en turno le habló angustiada, él se acercó y recibió una pila como de treinta papeles, todos por supuesto de Sebastián,

Recepcionista: Le urgía al caballero localizarlo, al final se molestó señor, le juro fuimos respetuosos con él

Blaine: No se preocupe

Tomó todos los papeles y los aventó al bote de la basura, estaban por subir al elevador, cuando se le ocurrió proponerle a Kurt caminar por el parque cerca del hotel, él aceptó siempre y cuando le permitiera ponerse algo más cómodo, porque sus zapatos lo estaban matando; subieron a la habitación, ambos se cambiaron y salieron a caminar, hacia un poco de frío y Blaine lo abrazó, de alguna forma Kurt estaba viendo la situación como él, eso de tenerlo como supuesto novio, le serviría para practicar cuando tuviera el real,

Kurt: Oye, a ti de mis actitudes, ¿qué no te agrada?

Blaine: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Kurt: Quizás también tú me puedas ayudar a aprender para no estropearlo cuando tenga mi novio real

Blaine: Las cachetadas

Kurt: Esas no son actitudes

Blaine: Pero si acciones, no son agradables

Kurt: Cuando tenga mi novio intentaré no darle cachetadas indiscriminadamente

Blaine: ¿A mí me las seguirás dando?

Kurt: Necesitas mano dura, sino seguirás igual

Blaine: Joven, deberíamos caminar así todas las noches

Kurt: Me agrada la moción

La caminata había resultado agradable, pero en si el día en general fue igual, Kurt cuando subieron sacó del cautiverio al celular de Blaine, al prenderlo tenía 50 llamadas perdidas, Kurt se rió, definitivamente su asistente estaba urgido por hablar con él,

Kurt: ¿Habrá tenido algún problema grave?

Blaine: Lo dudo, vamos a dormir joven

Kurt: ¡No vas a prender tu maquinita!

Blaine: No, mis ojos merecen descansar

Al siguiente día de ese primer fin de semana sin trabajar, en al menos tres años, Blaine resolvió en diez minutos el problema de Sebastián, el hombre vio la contestación y se puso muy enojado, ni siquiera una disculpa por no haberle resuelto el lío durante el sábado o el domingo; Kurt en tanto Blaine se arreglaba, pidió el desayuno para los dos, suponiendo al salir tendría poco tiempo para comer algo y su mamá siempre le decía "el alimento más importante es el de la mañana", no era su novio, pero tendría las atenciones como si lo fuera. Blaine se sorprendió cuando vio en la mesa el desayuno,

Kurt: Espero te agrade, ordené por ti

Blaine: Gracias, pensaba irme sin desayunar, es tarde

Kurt: Te da tiempo, siéntate

Desayunaron juntos, por ahí de las nueve Blaine se fue, Kurt estaba todavía en pijama cuando sonó el teléfono, Jeff le recordó como ese día iniciaban la sesión de fotos, Kurt lo había olvidado por completo; ambos se arreglaron y llegaron a la dirección señalada para tomar las fotos, el diseñador estuvo un tanto exigente, su colección según su punto de vista era la mejor de toda su carrera, al salir de hacer las tomas,

Kurt: Al fin, nunca me imaginé cómo ser modelo fuera tan complicado

Jeff: Ni yo, ese hombre casi me rompe el tímpano con sus gritos

Kurt: Bueno, al menos tendremos algo en una revista, no es actuación, pero estamos empezando

Jeff: Tienes toda la razón amigo, ¿dónde te metiste ayer?

Kurt: Te hago la misma pregunta

Jeff: Comemos y nos platicamos lo hecho en estos días

Kurt: Me parece buena idea Jeff

Regresaron al hotel, pidieron algo ligero, estaban por comenzar a comer cuando regresaron tanto Blaine y Nick, por lo cual no pudieron platicar al menos en la comida lo hecho, la obra había iniciado esa mañana, pero dentro de cuatro días se haría la inauguración oficial, según por sugerencia de Patricio y Ernesto era positivo dar a conocer por medio de la prensa el inicio de la construcción del primer casino en la ciudad; Kurt se sorprendió un poco cuando vio entrar a Blaine y Nick, casi juraba no lo vería hasta la noche, francamente Blaine tenía esa idea, sin embargo las costumbres de NY regían la obra, tanto Patricio y Ernesto decidieron hacer un alto para ir a comer a sus casas y a ellos no les quedó de otra, también se fueron a comer,

Nick: Es rico trabajar en NY

Jeff: ¿Por qué Nick?

Nick: Puedo comer con mi novio entre semana y con un proyecto encima, ¿fuiste a ver lo de la visa?

Jeff: No mi amor, hoy tuve lo de la sesión de fotos

Kurt: Tuvimos amigo, ¿para qué quieres una visa?

Nick: Voy a robarme a tu amigo un mes a Fráncfort

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Ni Blaine sabía del viaje de Nick, Schuester le había pedido avisarle hasta después y francamente él no se lo comunicó a su amigo no tanto por seguir al pie de la letra lo dicho por su jefe, solo había estado muy ocupado con su novio para hacerlo; Blaine le reclamó no haberle dicho esa situación, posiblemente Patricio y Ernesto se enojarían por ello, Nick negó a Blaine tal cosa, esa mañana mientras él andaba gritándole a los trabajadores, les había comentado su viaje

Blaine: ¿Entonces lo tomaron tranquilamente?

Nick: Si, estaré un mes fuera, cuando regrese tú viajarás a Fráncfort

Blaine: ¿Para qué?, parece Schuester te dio toda la información a ti

Nick: Según él estuvo intentando hablar contigo, pero tu celular estaba apagado, por ello me dio toda la información a mí

Kurt: Fue mi culpa, ¿estás enojado?

Blaine: No, ¿entonces te vas allá?

Nick: Si, bueno nos vamos, Jeff irá conmigo

Kurt: Perdón, eso es una locura

Jeff: Para nada amigo, de hecho mañana iremos a ver dónde puedo tramitar mi visa, espero me la den rápido

Nick: Verás que si mi amor

Al término de la comida regresaron a la obra, en el camino, Blaine le hizo varias preguntas del viaje y también del por qué se iba a llevar a Jeff, él respondió de forma muy simple "porque lo amo", Blaine quedó noqueado con esa contestación, Nick jamás había pronunciado tal palabra, según la reservaba para quien fuera a convertirse en su esposo; en el hotel Jeff era sermoneado por Kurt, eso del viaje se le hacía una locura, conocía de muy poco tiempo a Nick como para aventurarse a irse con él, a otro país, Jeff lo dejó hablar cuanto quiso, sin importarle nada de lo dicho por su amigo, él estaba muy enamorado del susodicho,

Jeff: ¿Ya acabaste?

Kurt: Por Dios Jeff, es una locura, arriesgado, no los conocemos

Jeff: Lo hacemos, Nick me conoce lo suficiente

Kurt: ¿Qué tanto te conoce?

Jeff: Todito

Kurt: No me digas

Jeff: Te digo, ayer él y yo hicimos el amor

Kurt: Estás loco, lo acabas de conocer

Jeff: Lo sé, pero eso no importa, fue maravilloso

Kurt no pudo evitar regañar un poco a su amigo por haber dado ese paso, pero tampoco la curiosidad de ser informado de algunos detalles, entre ellos si le había dolido, si era como en las películas, etc., Jeff le contestó "fue mejor a todo visto en la televisión, no tengo palabras para describirte mi primera vez"; en Washington, la familia de Jeff ni se imaginaba lo vivido por su hijo, tampoco los papás de Kurt, quienes habían caído en cuenta de no haberle pedido a su hijo algún teléfono para comunicarse con él,

Carole: Estoy preocupada por él

Burt: Mujer se fue a trabajar, debe andar grabando, sin tiempo para hablarnos

Carole: Aunque sea unos minutos se debería dar para hablarnos

Burt: No te angusties, Kurt está cumpliendo su sueño

Carole: ¿Y si resultó ser un fraude?, ya ves las noticias

Burt: Carole deja de angustiarte, nuestro hijo está bien, quien nos debe preocupar es Finn, lo veo de mal ánimo

Carole: Está deprimido, eso de las diálisis dos veces por semana lo tienen harto

Burt: Ojalá apareciera el riñón compatible con él

Carole: Viejito, si apareciera de todos modos no podríamos operarlo, nos falta ahorrar mucho para tener la cantidad requerida

Burt: Estoy consciente de ello, pero si es necesario soy capaz de empeñar hasta el departamento con tal de ver a mi hijo sano

En su recámara, Finn estaba llorando, se acercó a la computadora y la encendió, ese día había quedado con Rachel de platicar, los minutos pasados intercambiando líneas con su cybernovia, lo sacaban un poco del hoyo donde estaba su ánimo; con el aumento de las diálisis para él estaba claro como día a día su vida se acortaba más, sus posibilidades de ser un muchacho normal, tener novia e ir a la escuela se esfumaban, ninguna muchacha seguramente andaría con él,

Rachel: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Finn: Mal

Rachel: ¿Por qué?, yo estoy muy feliz, tuve una fiesta el sábado

Finn: ¿Todo salió bien?

Rachel: Si, el novio de mi hermano fue mi salvación

Finn: Me da gusto por ti, tenías mucha ilusión por esa fiesta

Rachel: Sí, ¿qué tienes?, ¿por qué estás mal?

Finn: Nada, amanecí como deprimido

Rachel: ¿No me quieres decir? dímelo

Finn: Rachel, ¿andarías con un chico el cual estuviera atado a una silla de ruedas?

Rachel tardó en contestar, se quedó meditando la pregunta de Finn, él al no ver respuesta en la pantalla, apagó la máquina, estaba con su amiga, ambas se miraron, las fotos enviadas eran solo de la cintura para arriba,

Tina: Es un inválido

Rachel: Discapacitado, se desconectó

Tina: No le contestaste, seguro lo tomó como un no

Tina le aconsejó a su amiga ya no volver a hablar con Finn, olvidarse de esa idea de tener un cyber novio, con lo de la fiesta, el chico más popular de su escuela, la había invitado a salir, Rachel no quería aceptar, pero lo hizo por la presión de su amiga; Blaine y Nick cuando volvían de la obra, el primero le pidió detener el auto, vio un expendio de celulares y compró uno, había acordado con Kurt desde la semana anterior hacerlo, pero con tanto ajetreo lo olvidó. Al llegar al hotel, Nick y Jeff se fueron a cenar fuera, Blaine no tenía ganas de hacerlo, prefirió pedir algo ligero, descansar, Kurt lo vio todo tenso y después de cenar,

Kurt: Oye, vete a poner una playera y te doy un masaje

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Estás muy estresado

Blaine: Gracias Kurt, pero prefiero irme a dormir

Kurt: ¿Seguro? no quieres salir a caminar, ayer propusiste hacerlo diario

Blaine: Está bien, vamos a caminar un poco, pero antes le marcas a tus papás, sino se angustiarán, toma lo compré hoy en la tarde

Kurt: Gracias, ¿de aquí les puedo hablar?

Blaine: Cuando tu gustes

Kurt: En cuestión de obsequios definitivamente eres buen novio, todo esplendido

Blaine: De nada me servían los regalos, al cabo de un tiempo terminaban hartos de mí

Kurt: Como no, para ti todo es tu trabajo, ni a tu familia le das prioridad sobre tus obligaciones laborales

Blaine: Pues si, oye, ¿Jeff fue a ver lo de la visa?

Kurt: No, estuvimos platicando como él y Nick tuvieron…

Blaine: ¿Qué tuvieron?

Kurt: ¿Tu amigo no te lo comentó?

Blaine: ¿Comentarme qué?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Joven, no me vas a dejar con la duda

Kurt: Él y Jeff estuvieron juntos ayer, ¿me entiendes?

Blaine: Si, no te pongas rojo Kurt

Kurt: Me da pena, voy a marcarles a mis papás

Blaine: Si, luego nos vamos a caminar

Kurt: Hecho

Al día siguiente antes de irse a trabajar, Blaine le dejó dinero para aprovechar y comenzar a tramitar sus papeles para viajar con él a Fráncfort, Kurt casi se cae de la silla cuando le dijo tal cosa,

Kurt: No voy a viajar contigo

Blaine: Lo harás, tómalo como unas vacaciones

Kurt: No

Blaine: Kurt, ni aquí, ni en Fráncfort voy a propasarme contigo

Kurt: Puedes viajar tú solo, yo te espero aquí

Blaine: Si Nick no hubiera invitado a Jeff, yo podría hacer eso, sin embargo como lo hizo debo llevarte conmigo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque si no mi mamá sospechará

Kurt: Umm, me da miedo viajar contigo

Blaine: Oye, no te voy a raptar, ni hacer nada, te lo prometo

Kurt: Es que…

Blaine: Podrás conocer el lugar, incluso algún fin de semana nos escapamos y te llevo a otro país cercano

Kurt: Voy a pasarme encerrado en tu departamento, seguro te la pasarás trabajando

Blaine: No lo haré, también por ello quiero tu compañía, ayer me percaté en el hombre el cual me había convertido y no me agradó

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Mi único interés era el trabajo, no es sano

Kurt: En lo absoluto

Blaine: Te voy a dejar mi computadora, comienza a buscar un hotel el cual te agrade, en la noche hacemos las reservaciones

Kurt: ¿Nos quedaremos en un hotel?

Blaine: Si, a mi novio no le agrada el asunto de cómo comparto mi departamento con Sebastián

Kurt: Yo no…

Blaine le hizo cosquillas y se dieron un beso,

Kurt cuando él se fue analizó lo sucedido, si había sido un 50% lo puesto por cada uno para ese beso innecesario, ¿se podría romper el contrato?, no lo pudo meditar mucho, Jeff tocó la puerta y ambos se fueron a tramitar los papeles para poder viajar a Fráncfort; los días fueron pasando, Kurt optó por tranquilizarse y disfrutar su estancia en NY, había firmado unas hojas en las cuales se comprometía a estar con él hasta finalizado su negocio, además ese dinero estaba ayudando mucho a sus padres, por tanto valía el sacrificio. Rachel había logrado el permiso para salir con el muchacho más popular de su escuela, lo cual despertó la envidia de muchas, cuando se arreglaba su tía la vio un tanto extraña, la cuestionó sobre si le sucedía algo; Rachel por primera vez en todo el tiempo pasado en NY, tuvo una conversación con su tía de más de cinco minutos, le contó lo de Finn, como después de ese día no había vuelto a hablar con él y de alguna forma se sentía mal, seguramente lo había herido y ahora para colmo iba a salir con alguien,

Emma: Hija, ni siquiera conoces a ese muchacho, ¿por qué te preocupan sus sentimientos?

Rachel: Lo conozco de foto y también con todas las cosas las cuales me platica, sé sus gustos, donde es bueno en la escuela, hasta me ha explicado cosas de matemáticas las cuales no me entraban

Emma: Ya veo, hija, si te sientes mal de salir con este muchacho, no lo hagas

Rachel: Siento como si traicionara a Finn

Emma: Sobrina, eso de ser cybernovios no sé cómo funciona, tu tía está acostumbrada a la antigua

Rachel: Tía, te pido un favor

Emma: Desde luego

Rachel: Cuando llegue este Jesse...ummm

Emma: Tienes dolor de estómago y fiebre, no podrás salir con él

Rachel: Eso justamente estaba pensando

Emma: De acuerdo, entonces te despacho al muchachito

Rachel: Si, ¿mi mamá me dejará hacer una llamada a Washington?

Emma: Desde luego, ¿vas a hablarle a Finn?

Rachel: Sí, no se ha vuelto a conectar y un día me dio su teléfono

Emma: Bueno pues háblale, te dejo solita

Rachel: Gracias tía, no eres tan mala

Emma: No lo soy hija

Emma le dio un beso en la frente a Rachel, luego la dejó sola, ella tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Finn, tardaron en contestar, en la casa estaba únicamente él y acostado en su cama, en el último ring contestó,

Finn: Bueno

Rachel: Buenas tardes, ¿me podría comunicar con Finn?

Finn: ¿De parte de quién?

Rachel: De Rachel

Finn: Aquí no vive

Rachel: Si, me dio este teléfono, ¿eres tú?

Finn: ¿Qué quieres?

Rachel: Hablar contigo

Finn: Yo no quiero hablar contigo

Rachel: No me cuelgues, ¿por qué no te has vuelto a conectar?

Finn: Porque no tengo a qué

Rachel: ¿Cómo no?, eres mi novio

Finn: Mira, estoy atado a una silla, destinado a morir porque en la vida encontré un riñón compatible conmigo y aunque lo hiciera mis padres no tienen el dinero para operarme

Rachel: ¿De qué estás enfermo?

Finn: De nada, adiós

Rachel: No Finn, espérate, no me cuelgues

Finn: Escuchaste como estoy, dudo te interese un novio así, aunque sea a distancia, eres muy bonita y tendrás muchos niños tras de ti

Rachel: Pero a mí me interesas tú

Finn cortó la comunicación, Rachel no se iba a quedar así, decidió ir a buscar a su cuñado, seguro él le daría un consejo para resolver ese asunto y contentarse con Finn

Kurt: Hola, pasa

Rachel: ¿No estás ocupado?

Kurt: Para nada, ¿necesitas algo?

Rachel: Pedirte un consejo, sobre

Jeff: Voy a mi cuarto, así podrán hablar más a gusto

Jeff dejó la habitación y Rachel comenzó a contarle a Kurt sobre su cybernovio, como se habían enojado, etc., aunque jamás pronunció el nombre del muchacho, Kurt le aconsejó enviarle algún regalo con un tarjeta para contentarse con él; ambos se fueron a un centro comercial a adquirir lo adecuado para contentar al susodicho, con la descripción de gustos del muchacho, curiosamente muy parecidos a los de su hermano, eligieron el regalo rápido y hasta pasaron a una sucursal de una empresa de envíos, para mandarlo ese mismo día. Rachel pidió la guía para enviar el regalo, sacó de su bolsa la dirección a donde lo enviaría, Kurt casi se desmaya cuando vio lo anotado por Rachel, tanto el nombre de su cybernovio como la dirección,

Kurt: ¡Tu novio se llama Finn Hummel!

Rachel: Si, se apellida como tú, aunque nunca me ha dicho su segundo apellido, quizás es tu pariente, ¿tienes algún familiar llamado Finn?

Kurt: Mi abuelito

A Kurt le faltó decir "y mi hermano", pero no lo consideró oportuno, enviaron el regalo y después de eso fueron a casa de Helena, claro antes Rachel le hizo jurar no decir nada a nadie, Kurt prometió no hacerlo, aunque cruzó sus dedos, debía poner al tanto a Blaine de las cosas; cuando entraron a casa de Helena, ahí se encontraba Blaine platicando con sus madre y su tía, ambas intentaban indagar más de su relación con Kurt, todo lo de ellos parecía demasiado perfecto, aunque a distancia debía resultar así, no había conocido al verdadero Blaine, sino hasta ahora lo hacía. Kurt y Blaine regresaron al hotel hasta las 11:00, hora en la cual a Blaine los ojos se le estaban cerrando, se despidió de él, pero Kurt le pidió hablar,

Blaine: Estoy muy cansado, fue un día pesado

Kurt: Es algo importante

Blaine: Te escucho

Kurt estaba nervioso dando vueltas, Blaine lo hizo sentarse a su lado y hablarle la razón por la cual se encontraba en ese estado,

Kurt: Pues verás

Suspiró antes de hablar, ¿cómo tomaría lo de Finn y Rachel?

* * *

Ok, es todo por hoy. Hasta mañana =)

Gracias por sus reviews :D


	6. Capítulo 5

— **5 **—

Kurt después de dos segundos de silencio, por fin le platicó la relación entre su hermano y la hermana de él, Blaine se rió, Kurt lo contó como algo sumamente grave y a él se le hacía una situación inofensiva,

Blaine: Kurt tranquilo, mira ellos si llevan un noviazgo por Internet, como nosotros inventamos

Kurt: ¿Lo tomas así de tranquilo?

Blaine: Claro, mi hermana ya está en edad de enamorarse, tener un novio, además es algo totalmente natural, realmente vocación de monja no le veo

Kurt: Ni yo, tú sabes la situación de mi hermano, los estragos de su enfermedad, como está en silla de ruedas

Blaine: Y mi hermana conoce todos esos detalles, ¿o me equivoco?

Kurt: Según me dijo, si

Blaine: ¿Qué te preocupa?

Kurt: No sé, sentí no era algo bueno

Blaine: Mira, si nuestros hermanos andan, yo no le veo la gravedad, además es un noviazgo a distancia

Kurt: Mi hermano ha sufrido mucho, no me gustaría

Blaine: Oye, mi hermana no es una deshumanizada como yo, la prueba está en cómo no salió con ese muchachito popular aunque todas sus amigas la tacharan mañana de loca por haberlo plantado, prefirió venir a pedirle ayuda a su cuñado para remediar su error de no haber escrito rápido,

Kurt: Ese fue un buen detalle de tu hermana

Blaine: Ves, ella es muy diferente a mí y considero a tu hermano le hará bien tener alguien fuera de su familia quien lo estime, lo quiera, le sirva de paño de lágrimas, etc.,

Kurt: Él siempre se ha quejado de cómo su enfermedad no lo ha dejado disfrutar de muchas cosas, entre ellas tener una novia, ya de perdido un amigo

Blaine: Bueno ahora tiene las dos cosas a distancia, una amiga y su novia

Kurt: ¿No te preocupa?

Blaine: Para nada, quizás me alteraría un poco si tu hermano estuviera aquí, capaz se quiere propasar con Rachel, hasta la puede embarazar

Kurt: Oye, tienen 15 años

Blaine: Fue broma, además considero no puedo ponerme a decir de cosas, yo tengo a su hermano viviendo conmigo, considero de saberlo el más angustiado sería él

Kurt: Si hasta yo lo estoy

Blaine: Es verdad

Kurt: Es raro esto, más con eso de hacerte sonreír al besarte

Blaine: Umm, yo estaba a punto de pedirte que me regalaras una sonrisa, pero con ese comentario, me quedaré con las ganas de hacerlo, buenas noches y no te preocupes, si Finn y Rachel son novios por mí no hay problema, espero de tu parte tampoco lo halla

Kurt: No, tu hermana es alguien muy dulce y creo aunque esté lejos ayudará mi hermano, según mi mamá andaba deprimido con la diálisis dos veces por semana

Blaine: Debe ser muy molesto

Kurt: Bastante, pero no queda de otra, sino encuentran un riñón compatible con él y logramos reunir el dinero para la operación, es la única forma de mantenerlo con vida

Blaine: ¿Les falta mucho?

Kurt: Bastante, mi papá ganaba más o menos, pero con el accidente se regresó, lo dado en indemnización se ha ido en cubrir los gastos de la casa porque para colmo a mi mamá la despidieron y no logra encontrar trabajo

Blaine: ¿Cuánto es exactamente el bastante?

Kurt: Esto

Kurt le escribió la cantidad, Blaine tomó el papel, le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Blaine: Bien, escúchame, yo voy a pagar este dinero para operar a tu hermano

Kurt: No, como crees, no podría aceptarlo

Blaine: ¿Como un préstamo?

Kurt: Para pagártelo necesitaría quedarme de por vida siendo tu novio

Blaine: Esa es buena oferta

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Estoy de gracioso hoy

Kurt: Eso veo

Blaine: Ya, hablando en serio, por favor, no dudes en caso de salir un donador para tu hermano en decírmelo, aunque incluso ya no estés conmigo por "El Contrato", yo quiero pagar lo faltante para poder operarlo

Kurt: ¿Por qué harías eso?

Blaine: Porque estoy en deuda con su hermano, está aquí conmigo aunque tiene un pavor y todo por su familia, vales mucho joven

Kurt: ¿Te parece?

Blaine: Si, vamos a dormir

Kurt: De acuerdo

Los días siguientes fueron muy ajetreados, Jeff andaba vuelto loco sacando su visa, peleándose con medio mundo para poder irse con Nick, como Kurt tenía más tiempo para obtenerla no presionaba mucho; en tanto ellos seguían con los trámites para irse uno en unos días más a Fráncfort y el otro al mes, Finn había recibido el regalo de Rachel, era un rompecabezas enorme, si bien el regalo pudo encantarle, la tarjeta con la cual lo había enviado lo conmovió profundamente. A Rachel por haber dejado plantado al muchacho más popular de la escuela le habían hecho la ley del hielo, solo le hablaba su amiga Tina,

Tina: Lo estropeaste, ¿estabas muy mal?

Rachel: No, de hecho no tenía nada

Tina: Entonces ¿por qué no saliste?

Rachel: Porque no podía engañar a mi novio

Tina: ¿Cuál novio?

Rachel: A Finn, por cierto me debo ir, a esta hora debe haber recibido mi regalo, espero ya me perdone

Tina: ¿Perdonarte de qué?

Rachel: No haber escrito rápido "no me importa que estés en una silla de ruedas, así te quiero"

Tina: ¿Realmente no te importa o solo lo haces por lástima?

Rachel: No, realmente si le falta hasta un ojo no me interesa, solo sus sentimientos

En cuanto llegó a su casa, subió corriendo, Helena le gritó para bajar a comer pero ella debía hablarle a su novio, Emma detuvo a su hermana cuando iba dispuesta a hacer bajar a Rachel,

Emma: Déjala, podemos esperar un poco para comer

Helena: Debe obedecerme cuando le hablo

Emma: Hermana, tu hija no te está desobedeciendo por maldad, sino por un noble sentimiento

Helena: ¿Qué sabes?

Emma: Tu hija tiene un novio por Internet

Helena: ¡Ella también!

Emma: Creo es la moda, el muchacho parece es discapacitado

Helena: ¿Qué discapacidad tiene?

Emma: No me dijo mucho Rachel, solo al parecer está en silla de ruedas

Helena: ¡Y así lo quiere mi hija!

Emma: Sí, por eso hace unos días no salió con el muchachito todo estirado

Helena: Eso me dio gusto, no me agradó en lo absoluto

Emma: Ni a mí

Rachel en su cuarto estaba marcando nerviosa, el teléfono sonó solo una vez y le contestaron,

Burt: Bueno

Rachel: Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Finn?

Burt: Si, ¿quién le llama?

Rachel: Rachel, su novia

Burt: ¡Su novia!

Rachel: Si ¿y usted es?

Burt: El papá de tu novio, ahora te comunico a Finn

Rachel: Gracias

Burt tocó a la puerta del cuarto de Finn, él abrió con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazó a su hijo y le dijo "te habla tu novia", con una rapidez impresionante movió la silla de ruedas, Carole iba saliendo de la cocina justo cuando él contestaba y al escuchar a Rachel sonrió de lado a lado,

Rachel: Hola

Finn: Hola, perdóname por haber sido tan grosero

Rachel: No fuiste así conmigo

Finn: Si, te corté la llamada muy feo, lo siento

Rachel: Yo siento no haberte contestado rápido ese día

Finn: Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿no te importa andar con alguien atado a una silla?

Rachel: No

Finn: ¿Segura?, Rachel eres muy bonita, tendrás a varios muchachos tras de ti

Rachel: Pues no tantos, ahora menos, osé dejar plantado al popular de mi escuela

Finn: ¿Cómo?

Rachel: Hace unos días después de pelearnos, ayy tuvimos nuestra primera discusión

Finn: Sí, esta es también la primera reconciliación

Rachel: Es más agradable reconciliarse, pelearse es feo

Finn: Si, pero no me contestaste

Rachel: Ahh, según acepté salir con Jesse, es el popular de mi escuela, sin embargo preferí hablarte y luego irme a comprar con mi cuñado el regalo para contentarme contigo

Finn: ¿Entonces rechazaste una invitación por mí?

Rachel: Sí, no podía salir con Blaine porque iba a traicionar a mi novio y yo lo quiero mucho

Finn: Yo también te quiero mucho

Hablaron unos diez minutos más, Rachel le prometió llamarle el domingo en la noche, pero por supuesto en la tarde se veían en el chat para platicar más sobre su discusión y la reconciliación, en cuanto colgó el teléfono, tanto Burt como Carole lo miraron intrigados, no había hablado de esa muchachita jamás,

Burt: Alguien considero nos debe compartir un secreto

Carole: Yo opino lo mismo Burt, ¿cómo estuvo eso de la novia?

Finn: Es una larga historia, íbamos a comer ¿o no?

Burt: Así dure un año te queremos escuchar, además puedes hablar y comer

Finn: Pero

Carole: Nada, debemos conocer a la chica quien logra hacerte poner una sonrisa tan linda

Finn: Mamá, me sonrojaste

Carole abrazó a Finn, se sentaron a comer y él les platicó como había conocido a Rachel, donde vivía, la discusión digamos tenida días atrás y la forma en la cual ella había actuado

Carole: Esa chiquita te quiere mucho sin conocerte

Finn: Si mamá, el rompecabezas está muy bonito, pero la tarjeta tiene un mensaje bien lindo

Burt: Te brillan los ojos condenado, ¿y tienes una foto de ella?

Finn: Varias en la computadora

Burt: Pues deberás presentarnos a tu novia aunque sea en foto

Finn: Si papá

Finn les mostró más tarde las fotos de Rachel, sus padres se sorprendieron al ver a la muchacha, se veía muy bonita y refinada, de alguna manera se extrañaron de la relación con su hijo, estar en una silla de ruedas normalmente alejaba a cualquier muchachita la cual conocía Finn, pero no le iban a derrumbar el estado de ánimo a su hijo, si esa ilusión lo hacía sentirse bien y sonreír; en NY, Rachel también era confesada por Helena y Emma, ante las preguntas de su madre y su tía, no tuvo más remedio, les contó desde el primer día en el cual había hablado con Finn, la forma tan linda en la cual se expresaba, sus sueños,

Rachel: Quiere ser doctor, para ayudar a personas las cuales padezcan su enfermedad

Helena: ¿Qué tiene?

Rachel: Exactamente no me ha dicho, solo sé que necesita de un riñón para poder dejar de estar recibiendo diálisis cada semana

Helena: ¿Le hacen ese procedimiento?

Rachel: Si mamá y dos veces a la semana

Helena: Es caro y doloroso

Rachel: Eso me dijo, cuando regresa de tener el tratamiento siempre está como de mal humor

Helena: Como no hija, ese tratamiento es muy doloroso, a tu padre cuando lo operaron una vez, le hicieron como tres días la diálisis y recuerdo muy bien sus palabras al terminar la enfermera "sería un horror depender de esto para vivir"

Rachel: Finn depende de eso para vivir

Helena: ¿No hay forma de quitarle las diálisis?

Rachel: Encontrando un riñón compatible con él, además su familia debe juntar el dinero para la operación y es mucho

Helena: Normalmente esas operaciones son muy caras

Rachel: Si yo le pidiera a mi hermano ayuda para Finn, ¿creen que quiera?

Helena: Ni idea hija, tu hermano está cambiando mucho, no es el mismo de Fráncfort, su novio lo está haciendo más humano

Rachel: Eso es cierto mamá, pasó un fin de semana lejos de su máquina

Helena: Así es, considero está resultando muy buena influencia el muchacho

Emma: Yo opino igual, nada más esperemos no colme su paciencia, porque de repente tu hijo es muy obstinado con su trabajo

Helena: ¡De repente!, más bien casi siempre

Emma juraba Kurt no era el tipo de muchacho a quien le agradaba pasar el tiempo solo y sin hacer nada, a la expectativa de las necesidades de su novio, sin embargo estaba haciendo un sacrificio para estar al lado de Blaine, compartir tiempo y valorar si su relación tenía un futuro para continuarla o en caso contrario dejar todo por la paz; francamente a Kurt no le agradaba estar solo y más sin hacer nada, eso lo comenzó a notar Blaine, además casi pudo jurar se empeoraría la situación al irse Jeff, por ahora con lo de sacar la visa para su amigo e incluso la suya, se había entretenido, Nick lo vio muy pensativo mientras veían unos planos,

Nick: Llamando a tierra

Blaine: Perdón, me distraje

Nick: ¿Qué te pasa?

Blaine: Pasado mañana se van tú y Jeff

Nick: ¿Y por eso andas como en otro mundo?

Blaine: Estaba pensando en la forma de mantener entretenido a Kurt, estando solo va a querer terminar El Contrato más rápido

Nick: Deberías pedirle ser tu novio y dejarte de problemas

Blaine: Deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame a pensar cómo mantenerlo ocupado

Nick: Está bien, aunque yo insisto, hazlo tu novio

Blaine: Es un chico muy lindo, pero prefiero seguir en el experimento

Nick: ¿Cuál experimento?

Blaine: Kurt se supone me está ayudando a detectar mis errores

Nick: ¿Errores en qué?

Blaine: En mis relaciones, de alguna manera me deja claro el por qué todas mis relaciones terminaban mal

Nick: Porque se hartaban tus novios de estar en segundo plano, más bien tercero

Blaine: Algo así me dijo él hace unas noches, la sinceridad de sus palabras me está sirviendo mucho, el domingo no trabajé, eso es un avance

Nick: Y enorme, necesitabas solo unas cachetadas

Blaine: Eso es lo único que no me ha agradado, ese muchacho tiene la mano dura

Nick: ¿Da duro los trancazos?

Blaine: Bien puestos, pobre de aquel quien sea su marido

Nick: Algunos hombres como tú comprenderás requieren ese tipo de actitud

Blaine: Dudo sea así, a mí me ha dado tres cachetadas y creo hasta me enchuecó la mandíbula

Nick se rió con el comentario tan exagerado de Blaine, aunque él consideraba su amigo requería de una mano dura para cambiar y las cachetadas de Kurt le servirían mucho, no pudieron seguir con esa plática porque llegó Rachel, quien después de hablar con su mamá y su tía se dijo "no dejaré para mañana el asunto, voy a preguntarle a mi hermano si ayudaría o no a Finn", aunque eso significaba descubrir el secreto de su novio a distancia,

Blaine: Hermanita, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Rachel: Hablar contigo, ¿estás ocupado?

Blaine: Estoy viendo unas cosas con Nick

Rachel: Umm, es algo urgente

Blaine: Si quieres voy más tarde a la casa

Rachel: Bueno

Nick: Blaine si te escuchara Kurt ya te hubiera dado otra cachetada por no atender a tu hermana

Blaine: Ja ja, no es gracioso

Rachel: Si, mi cuñado te daría un golpecito por no hacerme caso

Blaine: Ustedes ganan, no quiero ni cachetada o golpecito, ¿qué necesitas hablar?

Nick: Creo aquí salgo sobrando

Rachel: No Nick, quizás me puedas ayudar, tú eres más humano

Blaine: ¿Y yo soy inhumano o cómo tomo ese comentario?

Rachel: Pues lo eres un poquito

Blaine se sorprendió al escuchar a su hermana calificarlo de esa forma, ¿era realmente así?, mientras Rachel le platicaba del tema el cual había motivado su visita, Blaine pensaba en la respuesta a si era una especie de hombre sin corazón, sin sentimientos, como conocía toda la información la cual le estaba diciendo Rachel, pudo ausentarse un poco de la conversación para repasar su vida y se topó con algo poco grato, realmente podría ser calificado de inhumano; al morir su padre meses atrás, ni siquiera lloró porque tenía varios proyectos encima, vamos ni estuvo en el velorio consolando a su madre y hermana por la pérdida, no preparó el discurso para la misa, de pronto notó muchas cosas, regresó a la oficina cuando escuchó a Rachel decirle ¿lo ayudarías?

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Nick: ¿Oíste algo de lo dicho por tu hermana?

Blaine: Si

Rachel: Sí, ni me prestaste atención, seguro estabas pensando en algún negocio

Blaine: No hermanita y te lo puedo probar, me dijiste como tiene tu misma edad, tiene un hermano, su papá tuvo un accidente, su mamá está sin trabajo, a él le hacen diálisis dos veces por semana y necesita una operación para poder vivir

Rachel: Bueno si me pusiste atención, al menos

Blaine: Rachel, ese muchacho merece dejar de sufrir, llevar una vida normal y cumplir sus sueños, cuenta con mi apoyo

Rachel: Gracias, te vas a ir al cielo con todo y zapatos

Blaine: Con este abrazo y quitar la imagen ante mi hermana de inhumano me voy por bien servido

Rachel le dio un beso y lo abrazó, en tanto él acordaba con su hermanita avisarle de forma inmediata en cuanto Finn le comentara que tuvieran un riñón compatible para realizarle su operación, Kurt ayudaba a Jeff a empacar, con cada prenda puesta en la maleta de su amigo crecía la angustia de quedarse a solas con Blaine, no tendría cerca a su amigo por un largo mes,

Kurt: No te vayas

Jeff: Oye, batallé un montón para sacar mi visa, ¿por qué me dices eso?

Kurt: Tengo miedo de quedarme con Blaine

Jeff: ¿Y eso?

Kurt: Pues con lo de sus noviazgos heavy, capaz se quiere propasar conmigo

Jeff: De querer hacerte algo, ya lo hubiera hecho amigo, no te angusties, él prefiere te juro mantener quietos sus impulsos de hombre a hacer algo con lo cual se rompa el contrato

Kurt: Esas hojas jamás debí firmarlas

Jeff: El dinero está sirviendo mucho a tu familia y además no te la has pasado tan mal con él, ¿o sí?

Kurt: No, es gracioso algunas veces, digamos me estoy entrenando para cuando tenga mi novio

Jeff: Ves, te va a servir de mucho estar al lado de Blaine, aprenderás los defectos de los hombres y así sabrás como actuar cuando tengas un novio

Kurt: Eso sí, pero

Jeff: Deja de hacerte malas ideas, además de querer propasarse contigo ya lo hubiera hecho

Kurt: Si verdad

Jeff siguió haciendo la maleta, al terminarla se dio a la tarea de preparar la de Nick también, en la noche cenaron los cuatro juntos, Kurt vio muy ausente a Blaine, incluso cuando su amigo le hablaba de varios pendientes los cuales debía ver, seguro Nick al verlo como en otro mundo optó por escribirle todo, en cuanto subieron a la habitación, Blaine se fue a meter a su cuarto sin siquiera decirle buenas noches; pasaron como quince minutos de haber subido cuando se comenzaron a escuchar una voces en la habitación de Blaine, Kurt sintió curiosidad de averiguar de qué se trataba, tocó en la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta, intentó por segunda vez y nada, a la tercera abrió, Blaine estaba sentado en la cama con su laptop encendida viendo un video, Kurt se acercó,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces?, ¡estás llorando!

Blaine: Hace unos meses murió mi papá y yo tenía tanto trabajo

Kurt: Blaine, no llores

Blaine: Déjame solo por favor

Kurt se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, estuvieron unos momentos así, luego Blaine intentó recobrar su entereza pero no pudo, incluso se quebró más y comenzó a recriminarse no haber estado al lado de su padre en su agonía, haber puesto por delante su trabajo, no estar con su hermana y su madre en el velorio, dejarlas solas en un momento tan doloroso,

Blaine: Soy un inhumano verdaderamente, solo me interesa mi trabajo, perdí a mi padre y ni siquiera lloré

Kurt: Tenías mucho trabajo

Blaine: Mi padre siempre tuvo muchas cosas y nunca se negó a darme de su tiempo cuando necesitaba hablar de algún problema

Kurt: ¿Te duele haberlo perdido?

Blaine: Mucho, era un hombre tan bueno, se esforzó por darnos todo a Rachel y a mí, pero no solo material, sino también cariño

Kurt: ¿No estuviste en su entierro?

Blaine: Llegué tarde, en la misa estaba recibiendo llamadas de Sebastián

Kurt: ¡Te llamó en ese momento!

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Tu asistente es medio inoportuno, cómo se le ocurre marcarte en la misa de cuerpo presente de tu papá, con razón tu mamá no lo puede ver

Blaine de pronto se dio cuenta de por qué su mamá desde entonces veía a Sebastián y ponía mala cara, Kurt lo estuvo consolando hasta cerca de las doce, donde tanto llorar lo hizo quedarse dormido, Kurt quitó la laptop de la cama y le acomodó las sábanas, lo observó antes de salir del cuarto,

Kurt: Tiene corazón

Le dio un beso muy suave para no despertarlo, Blaine abrió un poco los ojos y le sonrió, a la mañana siguiente, Kurt se dio a la tarea de ir a ver a Helena, le platicó lo acontecido la noche anterior, la señora no podía creer lo escuchado,

Kurt: Estuvo llorando como tres horas, ¿cuándo se cumple un aniversario de su esposo?

Helena: Hoy se cumplen 14 meses de su muerte, ¿por qué?

Kurt: Porque podríamos mandarle a hacer una misa, Blaine ayer se puso muy mal señora, quizás si hace algo para su padre, no sé cómo expresarlo

Helena: Te entiendo tu idea hijo, mi muchacho tuvo mucha suerte de conocerte

Kurt: No diga eso señora

Helena: Es la verdad, tus sentimientos son muy nobles

Kurt esquivó la mirada de Helena, sus sentimientos no podían ser nobles, al menos eso sintió él, cuando entraron a la iglesia para apartar la misa para esa tarde, le pidió a su "suegra" unos minutos para confesarse, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien,

Kurt: ¿Padre estoy pecando?

Padre: Hijo es tan extraña la situación

Kurt: Estoy consciente de ello

Padre: Mira, aunque estás mintiendo creo queda nulificado por el fin tan lindo el cual persigues

Kurt: ¿Entonces peco o no?

Padre: ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

Kurt: Si padre, estoy mintiéndole a mucha gente, a mis padres, a la familia de Blaine a toda aquella persona a la cual conozco

Padre: Una mentira es mala, aunque sea piadosa, pero siento Dios es capaz de perdonarla porque no solo estás con esta farsa para ayudar a tu hermano, sino de paso estás cambiando a ese muchacho

Kurt: ¿No me ha dicho si peco o no?

Padre: No hijo, algunas veces los medios para hacer el bien son extraños

Kurt salió un poco más tranquilo con las palabras de la tarde, en la comida le pidió a Blaine verse en la dirección de la iglesia, obviamente sin decirle de donde era la calle y número dados, cuando él llegó a la hora indicada se asombró al ver a su madre ahí al lado de Kurt,

Blaine: Buenas tardes mamá

Helena: Buenas tardes hijo, me da gusto ver como ahora si te das tiempo de estar en la misa de tu padre

Blaine: Kurt tú

Kurt: Hablé con tu mamá, ayer te vi muy mal y se me ocurrió esta misa para compensar aquella donde no estuviste presente

Blaine: Gracias

Lo abrazó y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, entraron a la iglesia, apenas iba a comenzar la misa cuando sonó su celular, Blaine lo sacó y le pidió a Kurt guardarlo, él lo aventó a su bolso el cual dejó en la banca para tener sus manos libres para consolarlo,

Blaine: Joven, te voy a deber mucho por haber hecho esto

Kurt: No, tómalo como un detalle de tu novio el cual te quiere ayudar a seguir cambiando

Blaine: Dame un beso

Kurt: Estamos frente a gente, me lo puedes dar tú

Blaine: Si, verdad

Después de la misa, Emma sugirió rezar un Rosario en la casa por el descanso del padre de Blaine, tanto Patricio y Ernesto junto con sus respectivas familias estuvieron presentes, para variar Thad y Elijah murmuraban acerca del atuendo tanto de Jeff como de Kurt, aunque a ellos dos les tenía sin cuidado eso, uno estaba muy ocupado sirviendo de paño de lágrimas de Blaine y el otro demasiado feliz por su viaje; una vez realizado el Rosario cenaron algo muy ligero únicamente la familia y de extras Jeff junto con Nick,

Emma: Ahora si quedamos puros de confianza, ¿cuándo se van muchachos?

Nick: ¿No somos de confianza?

Emma: No dije de ahora, sino a Fráncfort

Jeff: Mañana señora Emma

Emma: Van a estar solitos en el hotel sobrino

Blaine: Lo estamos de todos modos tía

Emma no terminaba de cuadrarle mucho eso de la "intimidad" de su sobrino con su novio, pero si así eran las cosas ahora suponía debía acostumbrarse, la velada se fue muy rápido, tocaron muchos temas entre ellos el futuro de la relación de ambas parejas, Jeff saltó de gusto cuando Nick mencionó "umm yo creo terminamos casados", Blaine lo igualó y Kurt copió la reacción de su amigo para no delatarse; por ahí de las once regresaron al hotel, en cuanto llegaron Blaine revisó las llamadas de su celular, Sebastián parecía estar muy urgido de hablar con él, pero francamente él no tenía ánimos para oírlo, prefirió salir al balcón a contemplar la noche, Kurt después de quitarse su ropa y ponerse cómodo, le hizo compañía,

Kurt: ¿Cómo estás?

Blaine: Con menos culpa

Kurt: Me imagino, tienes los ojos rojos

Blaine: Estas lágrimas las he guardado por muchos meses, vete a dormir

Kurt: No, aquí me quedo contigo

Lo abrazó y estuvo a su lado hasta la hora en la cual Blaine se quiso ir a dormir después de haber llorado bastante, al otro día muy temprano llevaron a Nick y Jeff al aeropuerto, se despidieron, una vez abordado el avión, Blaine lo volteó a ver, sentía incluso sin abrazarlo como estaba temblando,

Blaine: Kurt estás temblando

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Deja de temblar joven, no te haré nada, te lo juro

Kurt: No lo puedo evitar, con eso de tus noviazgos heavy

Blaine: Veme a los ojos, mis noviazgos suelo tenerlos así, sin embargo la situación entre tú y yo está regida por un contrato, el cual respeto al pie de la letra siempre, ¿tienes hambre?

Kurt: Si, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque te voy a invitar a desayunar

Kurt: Gracias

Fueron a un restaurante, acababan de ordenar cuando vieron entrar a Helena y Emma, quienes se acercaron a la mesa, los saludaron, Blaine puso una mueca, quería hablar con Kurt sobre si deseaba tomar alguna clase o qué quería hacer para no aburrirse, porque entendía como estar metido en el hotel no era grato,

Emma: Sobrino, si te molesta tanto nuestra presencia nos vamos

Kurt: No señora, no le incomoda

Blaine: La verdad un poco tía

Helena: Eres un grosero

Blaine: Lo siento mamá, pero quería hablar con Kurt de algo importante

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Emma: Si de qué, queremos enterarnos, tienes esos ojos muy rojos

Blaine: Un poco tía y no quiero ser grosero, simplemente deseaba hablar con mi novio a solas

Kurt: Mi amor, contesta la pregunta de tu tía, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

Blaine: ¿Quieres que te lo diga enfrente de ellas?

Kurt: No tenemos nada que esconder, ¿o sí?

Blaine: Joven

Se acercó y le dio un beso, Blaine sonrió como siempre lo solía hacer, Helena se emocionó al observar el rostro de su hijo, la noche anterior quitó ese pensamiento de "mi hijo es una máquina, no le dolió la muerte de su padre" y ahora esa sonrisa le daba una señal definitiva para ella, su padre hacía exactamente lo mismo, según su suegra cuando un hombre de esa familia sonreía así era porque había encontrado el verdadero amor, estuvo a punto de decirle esa frase de su abuela pero prefirió guardarla para sí,

Kurt: ¿Qué quiero hacer?

Blaine: Si Kurt, entiendo como estar en el hotel va a ser aburrido para ti, no lo habías sentido porque estaba Jeff, pero ahora estarás solito

Kurt: No había pensado en eso

Helena: Puedo meter mi cuchara

Blaine: A ver mamá, mete tu cuchara

Helena: ¿Entonces te vas a quedar hasta terminar lo del proyecto?

Blaine: Si, ¿por qué?

Helena: Porque de ser así, ¿no resultará muy incómodo y además caro estar todo ese tiempo en un hotel? sería más práctico buscar una casa, te saldría por muy cara la renta lo de una semana en el hotel

Blaine: La verdad no había pensado en eso, realmente estaremos demasiados meses como para seguir en un hotel

Emma: Kurt podría de entrada entretenerse buscando una casa y amueblándola

Blaine: No es mala idea tía, ¿te agradaría hacerlo?

Kurt: Si, será divertido, aunque no sé ni por donde buscar, además jamás he acondicionado una casa

Helena: Tu suegra y tu tía política podrán ayudarte

Kurt sonrió nervioso, desde esa mañana se fue con Helena y Emma a buscar una casa, Blaine al dejarlo ocupado y acompañado se fue más tranquilo a la construcción, cuando llegó Ernesto y Patricio discutían acaloradamente,

Blaine: Buenos días, ¿qué sucede?

Patricio: Buenos días muchacho, acabamos de descubrir algo poco grato

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Ernesto: Tenemos restos de una mina debajo de la construcción

Blaine: No es posible eso

Patricio: Lo es, eso nos retrasará, al menos seis meses más

Blaine: ¡Dos años para terminar el proyecto!

Ernesto: Si no encontramos otro detalle

Blaine se sentó pálido, él esperaba recortar el tiempo del proyecto no alargarlo más, antes de aceptar el aumento de seis meses inspeccionó la situación detenidamente, lo único que se le ocurrió fue aprovechar las explosiones debajo de ellos para poner un estacionamiento subterráneo, de esa forma tendrían más espacios para parquear los automóviles y evitarían usar calles aledañas; Kurt en tanto Blaine daba con la forma de no aumentar más que dos meses más su estancia en NY, comenzó a ver varias casas, todas ellas muy cerca de donde vivía Helena, francamente ninguna le agradó, además con ciertas palabras dedujo lo estaban poniendo a prueba, ningún novio de entrada aceptaría vivir cerca de su suegra. A las dos en punto sin haber encontrado una casa agradable regresó al hotel con el pretexto de no saber si Blaine iría a comer, cuando entró Blaine lo esperaba en el lobby,

Blaine: Por fin llegas, vengo muriéndome del hambre

Kurt: Tu mamá y tu tía me llevaron a ver varias casas

Blaine: ¿Viste alguna agradable?

Kurt: No, ninguna, todas estaban muy fúnebres y además cerca de donde vive tu mamá

Blaine: Decídete por una lejos de esa zona

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque a un novio normal, no le agradará vivir cerca de su suegra

Kurt: Lo mismo pensé yo, además todas eran muy serias

Blaine: En la tarde no voy a regresar a la construcción

Kurt: ¿Y eso?

Blaine: Se me salió comentar como te había mandado a buscar casa con mi madre y mi tía, según los señores eso no era correcto, yo debía ir contigo, para elegir al gusto de los dos, me dieron una cátedra como de hora y media

Kurt: Y te mandaron a buscar casa conmigo

Blaine: Tal cual, vamos a comer y luego vamos a buscar casa

Kurt: De acuerdo, oye ¿la compartiremos con Nick y Jeff?

Blaine: No, ellos deberán buscar la suya

Kurt: Podríamos compartir

Blaine le dio un beso en la frente, desde la mañana sentía como temblaba el pobre, en la comida aprovechó para repetirle como no se propasaría con él de ninguna forma, por ahí de las cuatro dejaron el hotel con una guía dada por el valet parking el cual conocía muy bien la ciudad y les recomendó buscar en una zona más moderna, además de darles varios teléfonos de inmobiliarias, en el camino Kurt marcó a varias y acordaron ver cerca de 10 casas esa misma tarde; Blaine prácticamente iba de acompañante, lo dejó a él llevar las preguntas acerca de todos los detalles de cada una de las propiedades, ninguna de las casas vistas le agradó, ambos se miraron sintiendo como esa tarde con casa no la terminarían, iban de regreso al hotel cuando vieron un anuncio de se vende, Blaine detuvo el auto, la casa se veía muy agradable en la fachada,

Blaine: Esta presiento va a ser

Kurt: El jardín está hermoso

Blaine: Si, vamos a marcar para pedir que alguien venga a mostrárnosla

Blaine llamó y en quince minutos tuvieron a una persona de la inmobiliaria, la casa era un sueño, para empezar el jardín estaba compuesto por una variedad de rosas de diferentes tamaños y colores, algunos árboles y en la entrada había una especie de cascada la cual le daba un buen toque, el interior de la casa no se quedaba en nada atrás al exterior, el piso estaba recubierto por madera, el color de la casa daba una sensación de paz, no era exactamente blanco y eso le agradó mucho a Blaine, inspeccionaron ambos la casa encontrándola a pesar de grande muy acogedora, Blaine lo volteó a ver,

Blaine: ¿Qué opinas?

Kurt: Me encanta, a pesar de estar grande no se siente así, aunque es mucha casa para nosotros dos

Vendedora: Perdón mi intromisión, pero esta casa la habitaba un matrimonio

Blaine: El lugar es perfecto, ¿solo la venden?

Vendedora: Si señor, el matrimonio quiere recibir el dinero para comprar una casa en otro estado, se fueron por cuestiones del trabajo del señor

Blaine: Bien, dígame cuanto piden por ella y a nombre de quién debo hacer el cheque

A la vendedora se le iluminó la cara, nunca había convencido a un cliente tan rápido, aunque francamente no hizo mucha labor de convencimiento, al darle los datos del costo de la casa, Kurt le pidió un segundo para hablar con Blaine a solas,

Kurt: Es muy cara, vamos a buscar otra

Blaine: ¿Te gustó?

Kurt: Si, pero con ese precio opero dos veces a mi hermano

Blaine: Joven, tú no te preocupes por la cantidad la cual pagaré, créeme, trabajar estos cuatro años sin descansar ni sábados, ni domingos, me dan la oportunidad de darme el lujo de comprarle a mi novio la casa la cual le gustó

Kurt: De ser tu novio de verdad saltaría de gusto

Blaine: Kurt, tendrás mucho espacio para decorar y entretenerte

Blaine cerró el trato con la vendedora quien en ese momento le entregó las llaves de la casa, regresaron al hotel contentos los dos de haber encontrado su casa, antes de irse a dormir, le pidió hablar en la sala,

Kurt: ¿De qué vamos a platicar?

Blaine: De tu angustia, no me agrada verte temblando

Kurt: No lo puedo evitar, es raro para mi estar a solas con un hombre

Blaine: También para mi es extraño tener a un muchacho tan lindo y esté durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, no junto a mi

Kurt se puso rojo, no supo si tomar ese comentario como un halago o algún tipo de insinuación, Blaine se rió con la cara de su "novio", la mayoría de los hombres los cuales había conocido con palabras similares tendían a desabrochar su camisa, bajar el cierre de su pantalón, en fin, realizar alguna acción con la cual le indicaban estar dispuestos a ir a su cama, pero el chico al cual había contratado solo se sonrojó, Blaine comprobó con esa reacción su inocencia y eso le agradó de forma indescriptible,

Kurt: Yo no soy un chico para tener noviazgos heavys, además solo estoy aquí por el Contrato

Blaine: Antes de desmayarte o gritarme algo, darme probablemente una cachetada, debo aclararte mi comentario, no fue en tono, ni con la intención de hacerte algún tipo de insinuación, simplemente poner las cartas sobre la mesa

Kurt: No te entendí

Blaine: Yo acostumbro tener relaciones sexuales con mis citas, porque muchas veces ni siquiera son mis novios

Kurt: ¡Con una cita terminas en la cama!

Blaine: Si, en la mayoría de los casos, ahora entiendo por qué mi madre se vino con Rachel

Kurt: Yo no, puedes explicarme, mi cabeza se quedó paralizada al oírte decir como tienes relaciones con tus citas

Blaine: Joven, vas a pensar muy mal de mi

Kurt: Quizás, ¿cómo los convencías?, no capto como alguien puede ir a dar de una cita a la cama

Blaine: La verdad no tengo una estrategia, si eso quieres saber

Kurt: ¿Seguro?, me podría ayudar para cuando alguien me invite a salir conocer cuáles son sus intenciones

Blaine: Mira, las cosas en Fráncfort y aquí son muy diferentes, allá está todo muy liberal, situación por la cual mi mamá se trajo a Rachel a vivir aquí, tenía pánico de que a mi hermana algún muchacho se aprovechara de ella, de la falta de valores e infinidad de cosas

Kurt: Me lo comentaste, pero creí eran exageraciones de tu mamá

Blaine: Yo también, aunque si analizo mi comportamiento, realmente tenía razón para pensar eso, mis citas casi siempre accedían a irse a la cama conmigo, incluso si al otro día después de desayunar no prometía hablarles, no decían nada al respecto

Kurt: Extraño, yo siento que tener intimidad con alguien debe ser muy especial, por amor

Blaine: Saliendo del tema, luego volvemos si quieres, ¿por qué no has tenido novio?

Kurt: Falta de tiempo, no querer meter la pata por enamorarme, solo busquen llevarme a la cama

Blaine: Ouch, joven, ¿fue pedrada?

Kurt: No, tú me hiciste una pregunta

Blaine: Tienes razón, me cansé de buscar casa

Kurt: Fue pesado, vamos a dormir y prometo ya no temblar

Blaine: Inténtalo porque alguien se puede dar cuenta

De hecho una persona ya se había percatado, Emma había notado ese temblor de Kurt, con lo cual tuvo varias dudas, las cuales compartió con su diario, no quiso hablarlo con su hermana, ella tenía un presentimiento muy especial sobre esa relación, algo le decía en sus adentros, como en caso de ser una simple farsa, sin darse cuenta su sobrino terminaría enamorado de Kurt, el chico era totalmente opuesto a todo lo conocido por él y según una teoría de ella, lo desconocido siempre atrae, causa expectación y puede terminar en amor.

Kurt la mañana siguiente de no tener a su amigo con él, se despertó menos angustiado, habían pasado veinticuatro horas y Blaine lo había respetado, incluso hasta una casa le estaba de alguna forma comprando, mientras se arreglaba se puso a pensar si todo eso fuera realidad, si él realmente fuera su novio, el comprar una casa para vivir juntos era prueba de que Blaine anhelaba una relación firme, pensaba y quería compartir su vida con él, su inexperiencia en el asunto del amor, le hizo tener la duda de si sus deducciones eran ciertas, por tanto aprovechó el desayuno para aclararlas,

Kurt: ¿Qué opinas?

Blaine: Si Kurt, de ser novios sin el "Contrato" de por medio, pedirte buscar una casa, vivir juntos, solicitarte hacer todas las cosas las cuales te diré a continuación, significarían en estricto sentido "te amo y quiero compartir la vida contigo"

Kurt: Interesante, debes sentir muchas maripositas en el estómago cuando alguien te diga eso

Blaine: Supongo, estás siendo buena influencia, jamás me había expresado así y no eres mi novio

Kurt: ¿Eres muy frío?

Blaine: Creo lo estoy dejando de ser, joven, tus cachetadas me están obligando a no ser el robot de siempre

Kurt: Necesitabas solo unas cachetadas, puedo darte más

Blaine: No

Kurt: Creo que eres un témpano enorme de hielo, casi iceberg

Blaine: ¿Opinas eso?

Kurt: Si

Blaine lo miró serio, Kurt sintió que se había molestado, se puso de pie alejándose un poco de la mesa, le iba decir algo así como estoy bromeando cuando Blaine se acercó y lo tomó de la cintura, en un tono muy sensual le susurró "frío no soy, ¿quieres descubrirlo?", Kurt sintió una especie de calor mezclado con escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, Blaine tomó entre sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja acrecentando la sensación en Kurt, con una dificultad la cual jamás había sentido

Kurt: Yo siento que si eres frío

Blaine: No lo soy, puedo ser muy ardiente

Kurt: Creo que estoy descubriendo tu táctica

Blaine: ¡Mi táctica! ¿y cuál sería?

Kurt: Es difícil describirla ¿me das un beso?

Blaine: Estamos solos, si te beso se acaba el contrato

Kurt entre el calor y demás sentimientos creados por ese acercamiento con él aproximó más su cuerpo, acción la cual provocó una torrente de calor en Blaine, quien acercó sus labios a los de él, sus ojos oscuros lo miraron fijamente,

Blaine: Me estás provocando para que te bese y se termine el contrato

Kurt: No

Del otro lado del mundo, Jeff y Nick llegaban a un hotel, Nick no había querido estar ese mes en su departamento situación la cual no comprendía Jeff, ¿ocultaba acaso algo su novio?, esa pregunta ocupó casi todo el tiempo de vuelo su cabeza, no encontraba una razón de peso para preferir un hotel a su departamento, antes de dormirse sacó el tema a colación, sintió era mejor ventilar su pregunta, sacarla de su cabeza y no cargar con ella más tiempo,

Nick: Seguro en el vuelo pensabas en las razones

Jeff: Si, por eso te lo estoy preguntando

Nick: Mira, yo he sido un hombre muy...

Jeff: Promiscuo

Nick: Noviero se escucha menos feo

Jeff: Tienes razón

Nick: Mi amor, he salido con muchos hombres y mi departamento estoy seguro en algún lugar deberá tener prueba de mis aventuras, por ello prefiero quedarnos aquí, no me agradaría llevarte allá y descubrieras un bóxer que no es mío de hace cuatro meses, peleáramos o me mandes a volar

Jeff: ¿Podría dar con uno?

Nick: Lo más probable

Jeff: ¿Has estado con muchos hombres?

Nick: De todos colores, sabores y nacionalidades

Jeff: Nick

Nick: Es la verdad, he andado desde un rubio hasta un moreno, pasé de un alemán a un chileno, en fin he tenido de todo en mi haber, aunque nunca hubiera imaginado como un americano me iba a robar el corazón

Jeff: ¿Te robé el corazón?

Nick: Lo arrancaste de aquí, está en tus manos y late porque el tuyo lo hace, yo respiro porque tú lo haces

Jeff: No sigas

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Jeff: Porque en lugar de dormir voy a pedirte hacer el amor

Nick: Y yo aceptaría feliz

Jeff: Mañana trabajas

Nick: Puedo entrar tarde

Le dio un beso muy suave, la variedad de colores de piel probados anteriormente no se equiparaban con el de Jeff, sus labios pequeños pero carnosos borraban cualquier recuerdo de los besados en su vida, el acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de él lo hacían olvidar cualquiera tocado por sus manos, unirse a Jeff para completar su acto de amor superaba en miles de millones de veces a la relación más intensa la cual pudo tener; para Jeff cada cosa vivida con Nick era nueva, no tenía antecedentes, había sido noviero, pero jamás se había entregado a un hombre como ahora lo hacía a él, sin reservas, dejándose llevar y aprendiendo de la destreza de su novio para amar, compenetrarse, darse caricias, extasiarse con su amor. A él cada cosa hecha por Nick la fascinaban, sin embargo le quedaba la duda de lograr llenar las expectativas de él, en la cúspide casi de su entrega, con el aire casi por desaparecer en él,

Jeff: Si has estado...con tantos hombres..

Nick: Solo he... tenido sexo con ellos... a ninguno le había hecho el amor como ahora lo hago contigo... tú eres el primero quien prueba esa faceta de mi...

Jeff: Te amo

Nick: Y yo a ti

Para Jeff el estar en los brazos de Nick representaba la felicidad, ni se imaginaba como su amigo se encontraba con Blaine, en sus brazos, luchando por dejarlo a él besarlo, no quitar el espacio de escasos centímetros entre sus labios,

Blaine: Joven, será mejor seguir desayunando

Kurt: Si, aunque de hacerlo sin besarnos sería un crimen

Blaine: Tienes razón

Cerro los ojos sabiendo cómo estaba arriesgándose a darle las armas para acabar con el contrato, sin embargo requería de una sonrisa con urgencia, lo besó muy lentamente, rozando sus labios apenas con los suyos, Kurt se movió un poco por nerviosismo de sentir una efervescencia en su estómago, al rozar sus cuerpos, dicha acción lo hizo hacer a Blaine mover su lengua y separar los labios de Kurt fundiéndose en un beso muy intenso, el cual terminaron al escuchar el ruido del teléfono

Blaine: Si quieres prepara tu maleta, te llevo a la terminal

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Me propasé contigo, ¡maldito teléfono!

Blaine agarró el teléfono y lo aventó al sillón, Kurt se asustó un poco al verlo reaccionar así, Blaine se dejó caer en una de las sillas,

Blaine: Ve a hacer tu maleta Kurt, te dejo en la terminal antes de irme al trabajo

Kurt: ¿El "Contrato" se terminó con ese beso?

Blaine: Yo lo di, no pude evitarlo

Kurt bajó su mirada ante los ojos desconcertados de Blaine, los dos se quedaron como cinco minutos sin decir nada, Kurt suspiró y se dio la vuelta para ir a la habitación a preparar su maleta, de alguna forma se había librado de esas hojas firmadas y sin buscarlo muy conscientemente.

* * *

Hasta más tarde =)

Espero sus reviews :D


	7. Capítulo 6

— **6 **—

Blaine lo volteó a ver, quería intentar decirle algo para no llevarlo a la terminal, posiblemente con una disculpa él lo perdonara, Kurt se sentó a su lado y lo tomó de la mano, Blaine suspiró,

Blaine: Disculpa, aventé muy feo el teléfono

Kurt: Yo no busqué provocarte

Blaine: Lo sé, hice mal en pararme y hacer eso, lo iba a hacer como una broma pero se me salió de las manos

Kurt: Hiciste temblar mi cuerpo cuando tomaste entre tus labios mi oreja

Blaine: Joven, ve a preparar tu maleta, tengo mucho trabajo en la construcción y ahora aparte de todo voy a aguantar a mi madre intentándome emparejar con el primer hombre el cual se tope

Kurt: Puedes escudarte en estar muy dolido por nuestro rompimiento

Blaine: Dudo sirva, pero gracias por la idea

Kurt: ¿Qué les vas a decir?

Blaine: ¿De qué?

Kurt: Te van a preguntar por qué me fui, te harán varios cuestionamientos

Blaine: Ya lo pensaré

Kurt: Podrías echarle la culpa a Sebastián, por él seguro todos tus novios se hartaban y terminaban contigo

Blaine: ¿Consideras eso?

Kurt: Es muy hostigante, te habla a cada rato, casi puedo apostarte el del teléfono cuando nos….bueno era él

Blaine: Te pusiste rojo

Kurt: En mis clases de actuación jamás había practicado un beso así de intenso

Blaine: Olvidé el asunto de tu ausencia de novio y por tanto inexperiencia en besos más pasionales

Kurt: Voy a hacer mi maleta, echarle la culpa a Sebastián de nuestro rompimiento es la mejor idea

Blaine: Lo pensaré

Kurt entró a la recámara y abrió el closet, vio la gran cantidad de ropa nueva incluso con etiqueta colgada ahí, sacó solo las prendas de su pertenencia y las usadas, salió a la sala donde Blaine estaba dando vueltas,

Kurt: Ya hice la maleta, dejé la ropa que no he usado en el closet, quizás la puedas regresar a la tienda

Blaine: Empaca toda la ropa, a mí no me sirve de nada, además si supuestamente rompimos sería raro que hubieras dejado tu ropa aquí

Kurt: Si verdad, toma esto, voy a empacar lo demás

Blaine: Quédatelos, aquí tienes la factura del anillo, por si quieres venderlo, te darán mejor precio con los papeles

Kurt: No puedo aceptarlo

Blaine: Fue un obsequio, anda apúrate, debo ir a la construcción

Kurt: Está bien

Empacó todo incluyendo el anillo con su correspondiente factura, Blaine lo llevó a la terminal, le compró su boleto y se lo dio, Kurt revisó los datos, se mordió los labios, ¿realmente era la mejor decisión irse?, de alguna forma Blaine se había propasado, pero no había sido tan grave, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el alta voz donde anunciaban su autobús,

Blaine: Es el tuyo, cuando llegues a tu casa me hablas

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Necesito saber si llegaste bien, gracias por prestarte a esta locura, me ayudaste mucho con mi madre y también a nivel personal los poquitos días los cuales estuviste conmigo, las cachetadas me dieron una buena enseñanza

Kurt: Blaine no fue tan grave lo sucedido

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Nada, ya me voy sino va a dejarme el autobús

Blaine: Si, acuérdate de llamarme cuando llegues por favor

Kurt: Lo haré, adiós, a pesar de lo raro de esta situación fue agradable conocerte

Blaine: Opino lo mismo

Blaine estiró su mano y Kurt se la estrechó, ambos sonrieron, Blaine le pidió una sonrisa antes de irse, Kurt no se negó a dársela, luego caminó al andén donde estaba el autobús el cual lo regresaría a Washington, revisaron el equipaje y se subió

Blaine salió de la estación y se dirigía a la oficina, pero francamente no tenía ánimos de llegar a trabajar, prefirió irse al hotel, cuando iba en esa dirección volvió a cambiar de rumbo hasta llegar a la casa adquirida poco antes,

Blaine: Genial, ahora tengo una casa vacía, yo le quería pedir que la decorara, seguramente tendría buen gusto, de comprar yo el mobiliario terminaría dejándola como funeraria

Se sentó en las escaleras y observó el amplio lugar, no tenía ni diez minutos de estar reflexionando varias cosas cuando sonó su teléfono,

Blaine: Bueno

Patricio: Blaine, ¿dónde estás?, tenemos problemas en la construcción

Blaine: Voy para allá, Patricio

En cuanto llegó a la construcción lo notaron un tanto extraño Patricio y Ernesto, pero hasta la hora de la comida tuvieron oportunidad de hablar de si le acontecía algo en especial, Blaine tomó parte de la idea de Kurt sobre involucrar a Sebastián en su rompimiento,

Patricio: Muchacho debiste ponerle un alto a tu asistente

Blaine: Nunca pensé tener problemas con Kurt por eso

Ernesto: Debió resultarle extrañas tantas llamadas, si mi secretaria me hablara tanto como a ti lo hace tu asistente, no te quiero ni contar

Blaine: ¿Se hubiera enojado su esposa?

Ernesto: Enojo es poco, seguro me hubiera acusado de infidelidad o algo por el estilo

Blaine: Yo le dije a Kurt "estás exagerando"

Patricio: No muchacho, debiste darle la razón, bueno no sabes tratar a tu pareja

Blaine: Creo que no

Patricio: Se ve, a una pareja cuando se siente engañada lo menos que puede soportar oír es "estás exagerando o te estás haciendo ideas"

Tanto Patricio como Ernesto se explayaron con Blaine en el asunto de cómo manejar las cosas con sus futuros novios para evitar un rompimiento y también sacaron a flote algo más,

Patricio: ¿Lo dejaste ir sin intentar detenerlo?

Blaine: Si, estaba muy decidido, no le vi caso

Patricio: Hijo, por Dios, el muchacho seguro esperaba de ti un poco de esfuerzo, pedirle una disculpa, hicieras algo por evitar la terminación de la relación

Blaine: Parecía muy firme de no volver a querer saber nada de mí, ni oír mi nombre

Ernesto: Esa táctica es muy común

Blaine: ¿Cuál táctica?

Ernesto: ¿Jamás hablaste con tu padre de las relaciones?

Blaine: No me agradaba hablar de mis relaciones con él, de hecho en general no me gusta hacerlo, solo que hoy me siento muy mal

Los dos señores al cabo de dos horas le parecieron a Blaine unos eruditos en el tema y él por supuesto un neófito, iban terminando la cátedra cuando sonó el teléfono, se alejó un poco para contestar, antes de hacerlo ambos señores le dijeron "si es él dile te extraño tanto y han pasado unas horas"

Blaine: Bueno

Kurt: Hola, estoy llegando a mi casa, te estoy avisando como quedamos

Blaine: Si, gracias Kurt

Kurt: ¿Ya hablaste con tu mamá?

Blaine: No, te extraño mucho y han pasado unas horas

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Te extraño mucho mi amor

Kurt: ¿Estás con alguien?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Con razón, te hablo después, bueno ya no tiene caso

Blaine: Yo te hablo más tarde, debemos arreglarnos, no podemos terminar así

Kurt: Umm, tendré el teléfono encendido por si me quieres decir algo

Blaine: Gracias, adiós, te amo

Kurt: Adiós

Al cabo de la llamada los señores supusieron con la cara de él un poco más compuesta que habían acordado ver si podían arreglar las cosas, ese noche Blaine llegó al hotel y se sintió extraño, por primera vez sintió raro permanecer solo, aunque infinidad de veces lo había hecho, tomó algo de ropa y fue a casa de Emma quien le abrió sorprendida,

Emma: Hola hijo

Blaine: Hola mamá, Kurt y yo terminamos

Emma: ¿Te corrió del hotel?

Blaine: Se fue en la mañana, no quería estar solo, ¿puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?

Emma: Por supuesto, ¿por qué terminaron?, seguro Sebastián tuvo algo que ver

Blaine: Si, ¿cómo adivinaste?

Emma: Hijo ese muchacho está enamorado de ti y busca la forma de correrte a todos tus novios, ¿cómo lo hizo con Kurt estando lejos?

Blaine volvió a contar lo mismo dicho en la mañana a sus socios, tanto su madre, como su tía e incluso su hermana le volvieron a repetir lo ya escuchado "debiste detenerlo, buscar arreglar las cosas, no dejarlo ir, él te puso de alguna forma una prueba", cuando estuvo solo en el cuarto preparado por su madre para pasar esa noche, recapituló un poco en todas sus relaciones, definitivamente en todas dejaba de insistir muy pronto; en Washington Kurt desempacaba su ropa ante la cara de asombro de su madre al ver la elegancia de varias prendas y más el precio de algunas los cuales llevaban etiqueta,

Carole: Hijo, estos no los usaste, todavía traen el precio

Kurt: No mamá, me los regalaron, mira estando allá hice una sesión para esta revista

Carole: Te ves muy lindo vestido de novio, ¿y este muchacho quién es?

Kurt: Un amigo del diseñador, sirvió de modelo

Suspiró un poco al ver la foto donde estaba con Blaine en el desfile, la cual el diseñador se había puesto terco en incluir por expresar ese traje la esencia de su temporada, Carole le hizo un poco de broma con el muchacho diciéndole como se veía muy lindo en esa estampa con él,

Carole: Si fuera tu novio de verdad, saldrían muy lindos tus hijos

Kurt: ¿Tú crees mamá?

Carole: Desde luego, imagínate a una pequeñita con tu cabello castaño, los ojos de él, su tez, tu sonrisa, estaría hermosa, hasta ya me dieron ganas de tener un nieto

Kurt: Deberás aguantarte las ganas mamá, porque a mí todavía me falta un largo camino para tener un bebé

Carole: Nunca digas de esa agua no he de beber

Kurt: Si yo no dije eso

Carole: ¿Qué es eso?

Kurt: Mi teléfono

Carole: Mira regresaste con celular todo moderno el niño, te dejo, seguro debe ser el novio

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Carole: Alguno dejado en NY

Kurt sonrió nervioso, al contestar se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Jeff, su amigo le platicó de lo maravilloso que estaba resultando su estancia en aquel país, la experiencia de conocer a sus posibles suegros, porque los padres de Nick al ser presentado como novio oficial, le juraron que su hijo quedaría ahí, además le hicieron notar de forma insistente como jamás habían conocido a una pareja de su hijo hasta conocerlo a él,

Jeff: Según mis suegros es porque soy el bueno

Kurt: Me da gusto por ti

Jeff: Gracias, ¿tú cómo estás?

Kurt: En Washington

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Larga historia, resumida, Blaine me besó y se rompió el contrato, en la mañana me compró un boleto para regresar

Jeff: Amigo, ¿y de verdad el beso ameritaba romper el contrato?, no es tan malo estar con él, ¿o sí?

Kurt: No lo es y de alguna forma si ameritaba, su lengua profanó mi boca

Jeff: ¿Qué dijiste?, no escuché bien

Kurt: Si oíste bien, Blaine me besó de forma muy pasional, luego para colmo yo con los nervios rocé mi entrepierna con la de él, con lo cual creo hasta lo excité

Jeff: Oops, entonces ya no vas a estar en NY cuando vuelva, ni vendrás a Fráncfort

Kurt: No, desde mañana voy a buscar un trabajo, las cosas en mi casa para variar no andan bien

Jeff: ¿Todavía no se compone la situación?

Kurt: Mi mamá está dando clases a una niña de forma particular, pero no le pagan muy bien, con lo de las diálisis de Finn se pagan taxis dos veces por semana más el procedimiento el cual aumentó su costo, luego supuestamente quieren hacerle unos estudios carísimos para variar

Jeff: De estar así las cosas hubieras pasado por alto el beso y seguido con el contrato

Kurt: Yo no sabía, ¿se vería muy mal si le pido a Blaine eso?, realmente necesito ese dinero para ayudar a mi familia, en ningún lado me pagarán lo que me daba él por fingir ser su novio, además me compró casa

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Oye, se me va a acabar el crédito, bueno más bien saldrá carísimo porque lo puso por plan él y no quiero le llegue el cuentón, te veo en el chat, ¿tienes cómo conectarte?

Jeff: Si

Kurt: Ok

En cuanto colgó, no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando sonó de nuevo,

Kurt: Bueno, ya voy a conectarme

Blaine: ¿A dónde vas a conectarte?

Kurt: Blaine, hola, ¿cómo estás?

Blaine: Bien, en casa de mi mamá

Kurt: ¿Y eso por qué?, sentí extraño en la mañana cuando me dijiste eso de extrañarme y lo demás

Blaine: Así me aconsejaron decirte, oye esto es descabellado, bueno antes…yo….

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Nada, ¿llegaste bien?

Kurt: Si gracias

Ambos después de esa frase se quedaron mudos varios segundos, luego simplemente Blaine se despidió y Kurt hizo lo mismo, una vez terminada la llamada, le pidió a su hermano su computadora para hablar con Jeff, su amigo le contó su aventura en los días que tenía en el viejo mundo,

Kurt: ¿Te ha ido bien?

Jeff: Si, según Nick el fin de semana vamos a ir a Paris aprovechando la cercanía

Kurt: ¡Paris!, eres un suertudo

Jeff: Tú podrías conocer lo mismo, ¿fue muy grave lo sucedido?

Kurt: Más o menos

Kurt le contó con puntos y señales lo sucedido, para Jeff no resultaba tan grave el acercamiento de él, sobretodo cuando cuestionó a su amigo sobre si le había gustado o desagradado tal acción,

Kurt: Me desagradó

Jeff: ¿De verdad?, o solo lo escribes de dientes para fuera

Estuvieron hablando un largo rato, una vez concluida la plática con su amigo se acostó pensando en cómo al siguiente día volvería a sentirse angustiado por no tener un trabajo, escuchar a sus papás sumamente afligidos al necesitar dinero para los estudios de Finn y sus diálisis, pagar los gastos de la casa, etc.; en tanto Kurt se quebraba la cabeza con eso, Blaine hacía lo propio imaginando el atosigue de su madre para presentarle varias muchachitos, soportar probablemente a diez como Elijah y Thad, situación lo cual no lo hacía nada feliz.

Días después del supuesto término con Kurt, comenzó el calvario para él, su madre organizó una comida para alzarle el ánimo, en ella invitó a sus socios y estos llegaron obviamente con sus familias,

Elijah: Está soltero ya, es mi oportunidad

Thad: Y es muy guapo

Elijah: Yo lo elegí Thad

Thad: Quizás, pero su amigo ya no está, él está muy

Elijah: Eres un

Thad: ¿Qué?

Iban a iniciar una discusión cuando se acercó Helena para ver si estaban bien atendidas, Blaine había andado como muy ausente esos días, Rachel asociaba la actitud de su hermano al haber perdido a su novio, aunque realmente él todo ese tiempo había reflexionado en muchas cosas,

Tina: Tu hermano está todo triste

Rachel: Si, extraña mucho a su novio

Tina: Terminaron todo por el mono ese como le dices

Rachel: Méndigo Sebastián siempre logra fastidiar las relaciones de mi hermano

Tina: Ojalá tuviéramos más experiencia en el amor, así podríamos idear algo para contentarlos

Rachel: Eso es Tina, debemos hacer un plan

Tina: Si, pero cómo

Emma: Yo las puedo ayudar

Rachel: ¡Tía nos oíste!

Emma: Claro y fuerte, vengan niñas esta comida es algo aburrida, mejor ocupemos nuestro tiempo en traer de vuelta a Kurt

Emma, Rachel y Tina se fueron a encerrar a una de las recámaras para buscar la forma de ayudar a Blaine para arreglarse con Kurt, conforme iban hablando a Rachel su tía se convertía en otra persona, todos los calificativos dados desde que la había conocido iban desapareciendo,

Rachel: No eres una amargada tía

Emma: ¡Perdón!

Rachel: Lo siento, eso pensé cuando te conocí

Tina: Pensaste más

Rachel: Ayúdame amiga

Emma: Deja adivinar, te parecí un ogro

Tina: Más o menos

Rachel: Tina guarda silencio

Tina: Eso me dijiste tú

Emma: ¿Qué más te dijo?

Rachel: Nada tía, de verdad

Emma: Yo presiento me diste muchos calificativos

Tina: Varios para ser franca

Emma: Bueno, espero quitarte poco a poco la idea de ser un ogro, soy una mujer un tanto conservadora, eso no lo voy a negar, pero no una malvada

Rachel: Me estoy dando cuenta

Emma: Bien, pongamos nuestra mente en ver cómo ayudar a tu hermano, porque el pobre en unos días más lo tendremos harto con el atosigue de los dos fulanos los cuales casi se agarran del pelo sino se acerca tu mamá

Rachel: ¿Quién y quién?

Emma: Elijah y Thad

Tanto Emma como Helena se habían percatado de una situación tensa entre ellos, por ello se había acercado Helena para evitar alguna masacre ahí, aunque en cuanto se retiró

Elijah: Thad con lo dicho te conviertes en mi rival, yo quiero a Blaine para mí, tiene todo lo que un hombre sueña, dinero y es guapo

Thad: Pues tú eres lo mismo para mí desde ya

Blaine ni intuía como los hombres frente a él acababan de romper su amistad por intentar conquistarlo, él pensaba en lo sucedido con Kurt, independientemente del contrato, lo dejó ir sin pedirle quedarse, aunque no fuera su novio en ese momento demostró el tipo de actitud el cual adoptaba siempre con sus parejas, en eso estaba cuando fue interrumpido por el parloteo de Elijah y Thad,

Elijah: Blaine, ¿por qué tan solo?

Blaine: Estaba meditando unas cosas

Thad: ¿De trabajo?

Blaine: No, pensaba en mi novio

Elijah: Terminaste con él, según nos contó mi papá

Blaine: Por desgracia mi relación acabó

Elijah: ¿De verdad te gustaba él?, no te molestes, pero como que le faltaba clase

Blaine: En lo absoluto

Thad: Tienes razón Blaine, era un chico muy refinado

Blaine: Es, no se ha muerto

Thad: Si claro

Dos minutos después de ese si claro de Thad, Blaine se vio en medio de una pelea campal entre esos dos hombres, la cual terminó diplomática al retirarse de ahí argumentando un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte; Blaine se disculpó con sus socios por retirarse, los señores discutieron como a su socio le había afectado mucho el término con su novio, no era el mismo desde la ausencia de Kurt. Helena también notaba esa especie de melancolía por parte de su hijo, la cual en lugar de preocupar le daba gusto, de alguna forma comenzaba a cumplir el juramente hecho a su esposo en su lecho de muerte, el señor en su agonía le había dolido mucho no ver a su hijo a su lado; esa tarde mientras Helena descansaba de la comida dada, recordó las últimas horas de vida de su esposo y todo lo vivido en ese tiempo, más la renuencia de Blaine de dejar su trabajo para viajar a Londres para estar al lado de su padre,

Helena: Hijo está muy grave, te lo ruego, viaja lo antes posible

Blaine: Mamá seguro estás exagerando, mi padre debe estar bien, poco a poco se irá recuperando de su ataque cardiaco

Helena: Yo no lo veo bien, quiere hablar contigo por favor ven

Blaine: Mira debo atender un asunto te llamo más tarde

Blaine literalmente le había colgado porque Sebastián estaba en la oficina pidiéndole revisar unos papeles y firmarlos, Helena ese día maldijo a Schuester con todas las palabras ofensivas habidas y por haber, el llamar más tarde se trasladó hasta la noche, donde unos minutos antes, el señor había tenido un ataque más y con oxígeno puesto le rogó a su esposa algo,

León: No lo dejes…convertirse en un ser sin sentimientos

Helena: Mi amor, no te agites

León: Por favor júramelo

Helena: Te lo juro, no dejaré a mi hijo convertirse en un hombre calculador y frío como quisiera Schuester

León: Si, no lo permitas…. yo no le di ese ejemplo, para mi antes que todo estaban ustedes, no mis negocios

En pos de esa promesa, Helena juraba el matrimonio sería la puerta para sacar a Blaine del mundo de Schuester, alejarlo de ese hombre a quien solo le importaba seguir acrecentando su fortuna aunque no tenía a quien heredar; después de una hora de descanso, Helena puso manos a la obra para buscarle un hombre, porque dadas las circunstancias a Kurt no lo volverían a ver, seguro había salido harto como todos sus novios, sin embargo ella tenía como a diez muchachos lindos con quien haría una linda pareja y le presentaría en una cena formal en seis días.

Nick y Jeff a pesar de estar enterados de la situación del término del contrato entre sus amigos, ellos andaban como en otro mundo, de hecho si estaban en otro continente de entrada y ambos sumamente felices, la madre de Nick lo trataba muy bien, se había convertido en su guía de turistas todos los días y había conocido Fráncfort de cabo a rabo,

Jeff: Tu mamá es bien linda conmigo

Nick: Siempre me dijo "voy a tratar bien a mi yerno cuando te decidas a presentarlo"

Jeff: ¿Por qué nunca les presentantes a una de tus parejas?

Nick: Porque no era nada serio, solo aventuras y no tenía caso hacerlo

Jeff: Mi amor

Nick: No te espantes, así pensaba yo, pero contigo es diferente, es más te tengo una linda sorpresa

Jeff: ¿Cuál?

Nick: Te la diré en unos días

Si algo podía matar a Jeff era la curiosidad, sin embargo Nick tenía unos planes muy especiales para unos días posteriores, en tanto su amigo estaba feliz, él comenzaba a sufrir los estragos de no tener novio; por ahí de las nueve llegaron a la oficina vestidos sumamente provocativos Thad y Elijah, ambos se habían enterado de cómo la casa adquirida por Blaine estaba vacía,

Elijah: Buenos días

Blaine: Buenos días, ¿buscan a sus papás?

Elijah: Yo te busco a ti

Thad: Yo igual

Blaine: Ahh, ¿a qué debo su visita?

Interrumpiéndose uno al otro, le ofrecieron su ayuda para amueblar la casa adquirida con Kurt, él con tal de quitárselos de encima en ese momento accedió, les entregó la llave de la casa y ambos se fueron de su oficina, iba a comenzar a trabajar después de aguantar a esos dos, cuando sonó el teléfono,

Nick: ¿Sigues vivo?, me enteré de lo de Kurt

Blaine: Sigo, mi madre todavía no se da a la tarea de emparejarme con alguien, aunque tengo a dos cacatúas encima

Nick: Te debe ver dolido y por eso no lo ha hecho, deja adivinar, ¿Thad y Elijah?

Blaine: Si, ¿cómo estás tú?

Nick: Bien, Jeff está encantado, mi mamá y él se pasan saliendo a miles de lugares diario

Blaine: Seguro tus papás ya te están casando

Nick: Si y yo feliz

Blaine: ¿En serio?

Nick: Jeff me robó el corazón amigo, es tan delicado, tan dulce, tan pasional, es como siempre quise llegar a encontrar un hombre

Blaine: Me da gusto por ti amigo, ya se te estaba yendo el tren

Nick: Mira quien lo dice, soy menor que tú, te recuerdo

Blaine: Lo sé, te puedo confesar algo

Nick: Adelante soy todo oídos

Blaine: He sentido mucho la ausencia del joven

Nick: ¿Y eso por qué?

Blaine: No tengo la menor idea

Nick: Debes tenerla

Blaine: Bueno, quizás….los días en los cuales estuvo conmigo desayunábamos, comíamos y cenábamos juntos, me ayudaba a hacer la corbata, hasta extraño sus cachetadas… eso

Nick: Estás bromeando

Blaine: ¿Raro no?, quizás me agrade el masoquismo

Nick: No amigo, te agradó estar acompañado y las cachetadas estaban totalmente justificadas

Blaine: Puede ser, me he estado quedando en casa de mi madre, me da no sé qué llegar al hotel

Nick: ¿Y tu casa?

Blaine: Sigue vacía, no la he querido amueblar, porque si lo hago terminaría dejándola como funeraria, aunque a partir de hoy Elijah y Thad se encargarán de eso, yo le iba a pedir a Kurt amueblarla, seguro el joven la iba a decorar muy acogedora

Nick: Búscalo

Blaine: ¿A quién?

Nick: Pues ¿de quién estamos hablando? a Kurt, le pides regresar y le encargas la amueblada acogedora, te libras de paso de las cacatúas

Blaine: No te rías Nick, recuerda que son los hijos de nuestros socios

Nick: Pues si, pero no lo puedes negar parecen eso

Blaine: Andas muy gracioso

Nick: El amor, el amor

Blaine: ¿Te ha pegado duro?

Nick: Bastante, pero ya me pongo serio, piensa lo de buscarlo, si a dos cacatúas no soportas imagínate a más

Blaine: Lo he pensado hacer, pero él no aceptará volver conmigo, me tenía pánico, quería cuanto antes terminar el contrato

Nick: Si estaba medio asustado porque sentía le harías algo… ya sabes

Blaine: Todo por tus comentarios

Nick: Lo siento, se me salió

Blaine: Ya no importa

Nick: Amigo quizás no deba decirte esto, pero Kurt trae muchos problemas

Blaine: ¿Qué problemas?

Nick: Según me contó Jeff no ha dado con un trabajo, ha ido a varios casting y no lo eligen, también ha buscado algo fuera de la farándula, pero le piden años de experiencia

Blaine: Es buen actor, ¿por qué no lo elegirán?

Nick: Según Jeff ese medio es muy difícil y competitivo, además algunos productores tienen la idea de poner puros protagonistas bonitos

Blaine: Kurt es hermoso

Nick: Si, pero según no tiene lo buscado por los productores, según me dijo Jeff ahora los productores no buscan los típicos protagonistas rubios y de ojos azules, los buscan más latinos, morenos.

Blaine: Es un castaño maravilloso, yo si fuera productor lo elegiría a él en lugar de un moreno sin gracia

Nick: Pues si pero ya ves las ideas de los productores de ahora, te aconsejo algo, ve a Washington y habla con él, ofrécele una disculpa por lo sucedido, proponle volver

Blaine: No va a aceptar

Nick: Tiene muchos problemas económicos

Blaine: Nick, no voy a aprovecharme de eso para hacerlo regresar

Nick: Después de todo Schuester no te ha terminado de pervertir

Blaine pensó en la propuesta de su amigo de buscar a Kurt, pero no lo hizo, solo reflexionó como tanto su amigo y su familia consideraban que Schuester lo había hecho volverse un hombre frío y calculador, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir cerrar un negocio; en unos días de ser eso, pasó a un hombre histérico, tanto Elijah como Thad lo importunaban a cada minuto con cualquier tontería y para colmo estaban dejando su casa terriblemente amueblada, todos los muebles eran de colores muy fuertes los cuales no le agradaban en lo absoluto,

Elijah: ¿Qué te parece?

Thad: Nos está quedando, divina

Blaine: Divinamente mal

Elijah: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: No me agrada en lo absoluto, les agradezco la intención, pero yo creo que lo dejamos hasta aquí

Tanto Elijah como Thad se sintieron ofendidos por la reacción de Blaine, lo cual a él francamente no le importó, él seguía en un estado muy reflexivo, repitiéndose cómo Schuester lo había convertido en un ser sin escrúpulos, a tal grado de contratar a un novio, el cual lo había ayudado a percatarse del monstruo el cual era, por ello,

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Hola joven, con usted quería hablar

Kurt: Hola Blaine

Blaine: ¿Te pasa algo?, escucho extraña tu voz

Kurt: Pues…

La situación en su casa para variar estaba mal, los gastos con Finn estaban muy fuertes y él no daba con un trabajo para poder ayudar a su hermano, de hecho unos días antes recibieron una llamada donde en el hospital consideraban tener un posible donante para Finn, tanto Carole como Burt acordaron no decirle a su hijo de esa situación, aunque si lo hablaron con Kurt,

Kurt: Entonces hay posibilidades para mi hermano

Burt: Están revisando compatibilidades, pero

Kurt: ¿Qué papá?

Carole: Hijo no tenemos el dinero, en caso de salir compatible, no podríamos operar a tu hermano

Kurt: Eso no es posible ¿y lo que les envíe?

Carole: Lo ahorramos junto con lo de tu papá, pero todavía nos faltaría, además tomamos de ahí un poco para unos estudios, las diálisis, comer

Kurt: ¿Por qué parece estar la vida golpeándonos? todos nos pasa

Carole: Cálmate hijo, son pruebas

Kurt: Ya son demasiadas mamá, mi hermano ha sufrido por años y si ese riñón le quita ese sufrimiento…

Kurt se sintió tan impotente, él quizás de seguir con el contrato tendría en sus manos la posibilidad de seguir enviando el dinero a sus padres para vivir y ahorrar, juntar lo necesario para operar a su hermano, a final de cuentas el riñón no había sido completamente compatible, por tanto ni siquiera lo comentaron con Finn, pero Kurt se quedó con un sentimiento muy feo de imaginar si hubiera sido compatible y por falta de recursos no lo hubieran podido operar, justo ese día habló con Jeff

Jeff: ¿Cómo están las cosas?

Kurt: Mal, ¿a Blaine cómo le marchan las cosas? ¿su mamá lo ha atosigado?

Jeff: No me ha mencionado nada Nick

Kurt: ¿Podrías averiguarlo?

Jeff: Dame un segundo

Kurt: Ok

Jeff cuestionó a Nick y le informó a Kurt lo dicho por este, con lo cual Kurt se puso feliz, si le iba bien seguro no le interesaría recontratarlo, pero como no eran así las cosas, seguro aceptaba su regreso, cuando escribió eso y lo leyó Jeff, éste casi se cae de la silla, aunque quien se cayó fue Kurt porque se cortó la conexión; al recibir la llamada de Blaine supo era el momento propicio de pedirle regresar, sin importarle si Blaine se propasaba con él o algo por el estilo, necesitaba tener el dinero para cuando encontraran un donador para su hermano,

Blaine: Dime, ¿qué te sucede?

Kurt: Nada, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

Blaine: Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo sucedido

Kurt: La acepto, ¿puedo regresar? ¿no necesitas que finja ser tu novio? requiero el sueldo

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: Sé que tienes problemas, tu mamá te está atosigando y tienes a Thad junto con Elijah encima, ¿qué dices?, me

Blaine: ¿Kurt quieres regresar?, yo te quiero de nuevo a mi lado

Kurt: Si, mañana mismo tomo el autobús

Blaine: No

Kurt: Pero me dijiste que si

Blaine: Desde luego quiero que vuelvas, pero ¿me ayudas a seguir mejorando?

Kurt: Si, te ayudo a cualquier cosa

Blaine: Hazte de rogar para regresar

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Anda, como si realmente fueras mi novio y te hubieras enojado mucho conmigo, yo haré todo para contentarte

Kurt: Está bien, voy a colgarte, un novio enojado no te contestaría las llamadas

Blaine: De acuerdo

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine fue enterado de los planes de hacer una cena formal, por suerte él ya había hablado con Kurt,

Blaine: No creo necesario hacer eso mamá

Helena: Son relaciones públicas hijo, es más, podría ser en tu casa

Blaine: Está todavía sin amueblar

Helena: Lo estaban haciendo Elijah y Thad

Blaine: Los relevé de esa tarea, tienen pésimo gusto, además yo quiero a mi muñequito lindo para decorarla

Helena: ¿A quién?

Blaine: A Kurt

Su madre al igual que Emma y Rachel se quedaron sorprendidas de escucharlo expresarse con un apodo de su novio, según recordaba eso lo odiaba él, Blaine había decidido decirle así a Kurt ya que en esos días viviendo con su madre escuchó que varias veces ella escuchaba una canción que decía _"Muñequito Lindo de Cabellos de oro los dientes de perla, Labios de Rubí, dime si me quieres como yo te adoro"_ era la parte que más le gustaba Blaine de la canción y con la cual se le venía a la mente Kurt, después del shock de oírlo decirle a Kurt "Muñequito Lindo", Helena continuó hablando de su cena, de alguna forma Emma se sintió mal con su hermana porque ella y su sobrina tenían otros planes un tanto distintos, por ahí de la hora de la comida ambas llegaron a la oficina donde Blaine veía planos,

Rachel: Hola hermanito, ¿estás muy ocupado?

Blaine: Un poco, ¿a qué debo su visita? buenas tardes tía

Emma: Buenas tardes sobrino, venimos a invitarte a comer, ¿consideras tener un poco de tiempo para tu tía y tu pequeña hermana?

Blaine: Desde luego, esto puedo esperar, no mi familia, vamos

Emma sonrió, Blaine suspiro, después de todas las palabras dichas por Kurt le habían quedado muy grabadas, como su cachetada dada esa tarde, antes de irse con su familia, les pidió esperarlo afuera en tanto hacia una llamada,

Blaine: Hola muñequito lindo ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Ahora me llamas con apodos

Blaine: Si, te estoy extrañando y sabes esta canción me recuerda mucho a ti, te la canto, no tengo la mejor voz, pero el intento hago _"Muñequito Lindo de Cabellos de Oro los dientes de perla, Labios de Rubí, dime si me quieres como yo te adoro, si de mí te acuerdas como yo de ti, a veces escucho un eco divino que envuelto en la brisa parece decir, Si te quiero mucho mucho mucho tanto como entonces siempre hasta morir"_ ¿te gustó?

Kurt: Yo no te he extrañado mucho, dudo lo hagas tú, seguro has de estar muy solicitado por tu asistente y mejor cántale el muñeco lindo a él

Blaine: Él es solo mi asistente, no más

Kurt: Que te lo crea tu abuela

Blaine: Muñequito

Le colgó, ambos se rieron, uno en NY y otro en Washington, Blaine salió de su oficina y se fue a comer con las dos mujeres quienes tenían un plan para ayudarlo a traer de vuelta a su novio, evitando la cena preparada por su madre

Rachel: Hermanito, ¿te acuerdas que me prometiste llevarme a cualquier lado?

Blaine: Si lo recuerdo, llevaría a ti y Kurt a donde quisieran, aunque a él no lo podré llevar, ¿dónde quieres ir tú?

Rachel: A ver a Kurt

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Rachel: Tal cual hermano, lo extrañas, has andado muy triste todos estos días

Blaine: No hace falta que uses esa promesa en pedirme ir a ver a Kurt, porque de hecho antes de salir de la oficina decidí ir mañana mismo a Washington para reconciliarnos, no tengo idea de cómo, pero al menos en persona no va a colgarme el teléfono

Emma: Me da mucho gusto oír eso sobrino

A Helena no le dio mucho gusto la decisión de su hijo, porque ella sentía era un teatro para evitar la cena preparada, por tanto no la canceló aunque Blaine se lo pidió, incluso Rachel y Emma intervinieron, sin embargo Helena estaba firme en realizarla. Blaine aprovechando que debía ir a tratar lo de unos permisos, viajó a Washington, cuando iba con rumbo a la casa de Kurt, se percató que llevaba las manos vacías, por tanto pasó a comprar algo, aunque decidió adquirir algo poco común para él, lo cual seguramente conmovería a Kurt. Por ahí de las doce del día, tocaron a la puerta, Kurt estaba viendo el periódico por si de pura casualidad llegaba a encontrar algo, se levantó muy decepcionado de no dar con nada, al abrir su puerta se topó con un perrito de escasos tres meses de nacido con un moño en su cuello

Kurt: Ayy que lindo

Blaine: Hola mi amor

Kurt: Blaine, hola

Blaine: Mira te pusiste chinito

Kurt: Se escuchó raro eso

Blaine: Quizás un poco, ¿te gustó el perrito?

Kurt: Mucho, ¿cómo se llama?

Blaine: No sé cómo le quieras poner tú y ¿si deseas regresar con nosotros a NY? yo seguro no lo sabré tratar

Kurt: Así desarmas a cualquiera

Lo abrazó, ese día Kurt hizo por segunda vez una maleta para irse a hacer otra película, a Finn le pareció extraña la actitud de su hermano, él había alcanzado a oír parte de la conversación con Blaine,

Finn: Debes estar feliz

Kurt: Si mucho, les avisas a mis papás, no voy a poder esperarlos

Finn: ¿Quién es el tipo ese?

Kurt: El productor, quedó muy contento con mi trabajo

Aunque Finn quería hacerle más preguntas, Kurt salió hecho una bala de ahí para evitarlas, cuando estuvieron en el auto con el perrito en sus piernas,

Blaine: Gracias por aceptar volver

Kurt: Yo te lo debo agradecer

Blaine: Mi muñequito lindo, ¿me quieres regalar una sonrisa?

Kurt: ¿Quieres una sonrisa?

Blaine: Si, las he extrañado

Kurt: Todavía no firmamos contrato de nuevo

Blaine se acercó a él y lo besó, Kurt solo cerró sus ojos, después de ver lo de los permisos, Blaine lo llevó a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida, Kurt se sorprendió con su elección

Blaine: Hace años no como una de estas

Kurt: Se ve, la desparramaste toda

Blaine: ¿Me enseñas a comerla?

Kurt: Voy a cobrarte extra por educarte

Blaine: Lo que tú quieras

La mirada de Blaine y su actitud eran muy distintas, lo cual le agradó a Kurt, para la noche, estaban de vuelta en NY, en su casa, no en el hotel,

Kurt: Dios mío, ¿tú compraste esto?

Blaine: No y puedes tirar lo que quieras, para adornarlo a tu gusto, toma

Kurt: ¡Una tarjeta!

Blaine: Sí, debes tenerla para dejar nuestra casa muy acogedora

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Estás temblando

Kurt: Ya sabes que lo hago

Blaine: Si, ven aquí dejé copias de un nuevo contrato

Blaine le dio las hojas a Kurt, las pasó hasta llegar a la firma, ya las había leído una vez y no consideró necesario hacerlo de nuevo,

Kurt: Listo, ya soy de nuevo tu novio por "el contrato"

Blaine: Si, ahora no puedo besarte como en la tarde

Kurt: Podemos hacer unas excepciones

Blaine sonrió y lo abrazó, Kurt acarició lentamente con su mano la mejilla de él, aproximó su rostro para besarlo,

Blaine: ¿Qué sería una excepción?

Kurt: Algunos besos mientras no te propases

Blaine: ¿Puedo tener cinco sonrisas al día, sin que se termine el contrato?

Kurt: Está bien

Kurt mojó un poco sus labios, Blaine lo pegó a su cuerpo y con el beso dado francamente sintió se había propasado, pero Kurt no respingó en ningún momento, tomaron un poco de vino para celebrar que habían vuelto a firmar su contrato, más tarde Kurt experimentó de nuevo ese calor arrollador, pero esta vez con un toque de vino blanco al sentir la lengua de Blaine husmear en su boca,

Blaine: Umm, me estoy propasando

Kurt: Lo sé pero a mí me está gustando

* * *

Vuelven los spoilers a pedido de Gabriela Cruz =)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Blaine: ¿Puedo meter la mano en tu short?

Kurt: No me has terminado de contar el resto

Blaine: De hacerlo muñe querré no solo describirlo, sino llevarlo a la práctica, ¿puedo?, te juro lo vas a disfrutar

.

Hasta más tarde =D

Espero sus reviews


	8. Capítulo 7

— **7 **—

Después de algunos besos propasados, ambos se fueron a dormir, al otro día muy temprano Kurt bajó a la cocina para ver si había algo para prepararle el desayuno, al entrar vio todo completamente vacío, ni siquiera un refrigerador había, escuchó un grito y subió a la recámara de él, entró sin tocar y lo encontró enredado en una toalla,

Blaine: Joven, toca antes de entrar

Kurt: Lo siento

Blaine: Me acabo de poner la toalla, dos segundos antes y me encuentras desnudo

Kurt: Escuché tu grito, por eso entre así

Blaine: No hay agua caliente

Kurt: Yo creo que tenemos luz y agua de milagro

Blaine: Si muñequito lindo, creo que vamos a regresar al hotel, así no podemos estar aquí

Kurt: Hoy yo puedo comprar el gas

Blaine: ¿De qué te ríes?

Kurt: Nada, voy a

Blaine: Ven para acá

Lo abrazó y le hizo cosquillas, Kurt intentaba liberarse muerto de la risa, aunque dejó de hacerlo cuando la toalla de él se resbaló un poco, cerró en automático los ojos,

Kurt: La toalla

Blaine: Ya me la acomodé, abre los ojos

Kurt: ¿Seguro?

Blaine: Si

Kurt abrió un ojo un poquito y Blaine le dio un beso muy suave en él, a falta de gas se bañó con agua fría, para compensar eso, en tanto él se arreglaba, salió a buscar una tienda cerca, para su fortuna encontró una a unos metros donde compró leche, muffins y vasos desechables, para cuando Blaine bajó en el piso estaba puesto todo a falta de mesa,

Blaine: ¿Qué es eso?

Kurt: El desayuno, fui por las cosas, iba a traer lo necesario para hacer hot cakes, pero no hay gas

Blaine: Pues no

Blaine se sentó a su lado, Kurt sacó un quequito y lo partió

Kurt: Abre la boca

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: Anda, te voy a dar de comer en la boquita

Blaine: ¿Por qué muñequito?

Kurt: Porque nos acabamos de reconciliar

Ese desayuno francamente en la vida se le olvidaría, se sentía como si estuvieran recién casados llegados de su luna de miel y con casa vacía, una vez concluido el desayuno totalmente fuera de los parámetros de Blaine, tanto en forma como en condiciones,

Kurt: Al menos no te fuiste con el estómago vació

Blaine: Estuvo muy rico, ¿no podríamos subir la cantidad de excepciones?

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Ya me las gasté en el desayuno

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Te ríes muy bonito

Kurt: Gracias, ¿a cuánto la quieres subir?

Blaine: No sé, dime tú

Kurt: El triple

Blaine: ¿15?

Kurt: ¿Qué opinas?

Blaine: El cuádruple

Kurt: Ni tú, ni yo, 14

Blaine se fue a la oficina muy feliz con su desayuno y la subida de cuotas, de hecho en cuanto lo vieron llegar Patricio y Ernesto dedujeron por su rostro sin ni siquiera preguntarle que Kurt había regresado, su sonrisa se veía a kilómetros,

Patricio: Ese muchacho te pone de muy buen humor

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Patricio: ¿Tu novio ya regresó?

Blaine: Si, nos reconciliamos ayer

Ernesto: No lo dejes ir, ese muchachito te alumbra la cara y cuando eso logra tu pareja es porque es el definitivo

Blaine sonrió nervioso y cambió la conversación a asuntos de la oficina, lo cual no tomaron a mal sus socios porque recordaron cómo les había comentado él no agradarle hablar de su vida amorosa, en tanto él veía planos, para no volver al tema de ser el definitivo, el recién bautizado "Muñequito Lindo" comenzaba a supervisar la casa enorme la cual tenía como encomienda decorar de forma muy acogedora; después de un recorrido exhaustivo donde sacó una lista de tres hojas de cosas las cuales necesitarían, puso prioridades para hacerla habitable para la hora en la cual su "novio" llegara al terminar una larga jornada de trabajo, su primer gran pendiente era el gas y por ahí empezó, para tener agua caliente para bañarse y luego continuar con lo demás. Una vez bañado y arreglado, se dio a la tarea de visitar una tienda de electrodomésticos porque consideró lo más importante era la cocina, para no darle un desayuno como esa mañana, dio vuelta en varias tiendas, todo se le hacía excesivamente caro, por lo tanto, le habló,

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó Muñequito?

Kurt: Estoy viendo lo de la casa, pero todo está muy caro, no sé qué hacer, del puro refrigerador son 1600 dólares, tiene mil cosas y se vería muy bien en la casa

Blaine: Muñequito, escoge sin preocuparte por el precio

Kurt: ¿Seguro?

Blaine: Si, ¿dónde andas?

Kurt: En un centro comercial cerca de la casa, quizás por la zona sea tan caro

Blaine: Tú hazle agujero a mi tarjeta, pero ponme linda la casa

Kurt: Tú mandas jefe

Blaine: Dime dónde exactamente estás y te veo ahí para comer

Kurt: Está bien

En vista de la luz verde obtenida, regresó a las tiendas visitadas y compró todo con lo cual armaría su cocina, además de un comedor, algunos adornos y plantas; después de esa ardua labor, en su lista en tanto lo esperaba para comer, se puso a pasar los precios de cada cosa y sacó el total de lo gastado entre la cocina, el comedor y demás extras para completar tanto la decoración como el funcionamiento de ambos lugares, cuando hizo la suma casi se desmaya,

Kurt: Dios mío, me va a matar es un dineral esto

Blaine: ¿Quién te va a matar?

Kurt: Tú

Blaine: ¿Por qué?, un besito

Kurt: Si, así te aligero el infarto

Blaine: ¿Cómo eso muñequito?

Kurt: Ya te gustó decirme así

Blaine: ¿Te molesta?

Kurt: En lo absoluto, claro si yo puedo hablarte con algún apodo

Blaine: Puedes hacerlo

Kurt: Pensaré en uno

Blaine: De acuerdo, vamos a ordenar porque muero de hambre

Kurt: A mí se me fue con esto

Kurt le enseñó su lista con todo lo comprado y la suma, lo cual a él le pareció haber sido poco, en solo las cosas de pésimo gusto adquiridas por Elijah y Thad habían gastado la mitad de esa cantidad,

Kurt: ¿Podemos cancelar algo?, fue mucho dinero

Blaine: Si cuando lo veas en la casa no te agrada lo hacemos

Kurt: Todo queda perfecto, tardé mucho en elegir las cosas por las combinaciones, pero gasté mucho

Blaine: Muñequito, esto no es nada, las cosas horribles que están en la casa, costaron la mitad de esta cantidad

Kurt: ¡Son bien poquitas y feas! O sea que no van coordinadas en nada

Blaine: Así es, tú no te angusties por los gastos

Kurt: Salud, vas a enfermarte

Blaine: No importa, mi novio me puede cuidar y apapachar si debo quedarme en casa

Kurt: Cuidados en enfermedad tienen una tarifa más alta

Blaine: ¿Cuánto?

Kurt: Unas sonrisas más como esas, te ves tan diferente cuando sonríes

Blaine: ¿Dejo de ser un gruñón?

Kurt: Si, te ves muy guapo y dulce, por cierto ordené por ti, ¿no te molesta?

Blaine: En lo absoluto, veamos qué eligió mi novio para mí

La elección de Kurt fue muy rica, le sirvieron una sopa de pasta a la cual le sugirió ponerle limón, además de camarones a la plancha,

Kurt: ¿Te agradó?

Blaine: Estuvo riquísima la sopa y los camarones no se quedan atrás, pero hay un problema

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Tú estás comiendo camarones y yo también

Kurt: ¿Y?

Blaine: Son afrodisíacos, al menos eso dicen, en la noche voy a andar persiguiéndote

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Fue broma, no te pongas rojo

Kurt: Chistoso

Una vez concluida la comida, Kurt regresó a su casa, claro antes paso al súper, como no tenían nada, inició un recorrido pasillo por pasillo, se llevó detergente para ropa, jabón de pastilla, varios artículos para lavar el baño, escoba, recogedor, trapeador, abrillantador de madera, limpia vidrios, lava trastes, en fin todo lo necesario para limpiar su casa; de ahí pasó a la parte de comestibles donde compró desde leche hasta pollo para guisarle tanto desayuno, comida y cena, entre lo de limpieza y lo comestible el carrito estaba a reventar, por tanto buscó otro, al llegar a la caja,

Kurt: Creo llevo muchas cosas, pero todas las necesitamos

Vio los tres carritos llenos de cosas, porque el segundo no le fue suficiente, se dio a la tarea de llenar el otro, cuando firmó la cuenta casi le da el infarto, el cual creció cuando pagó el taxi tomado para llegar a su casa, estando dentro de ella,

Kurt: Esto va a ser divertido, aunque sería mejor si él me ayudara

Se rió, un novio de verdad no se iba a dejar todo el acomodo solo, por tanto le habló pidiéndole ir a la casa para ayudarlo a recibir los muebles adquiridos y además apoyarlo en el acomodo del súper, Blaine estaba a punto de mandarlo por un tubo cuando sus dos socios le ordenaron ir al auxilio de su novio,

Kurt: Llegas justo a tiempo, van descargando todo

Blaine: Bien

Kurt: ¿Estás gruñón?

Blaine: Tenía mucho trabajo pendiente

Kurt: Me hubieras dicho, y lo hacía yo solito

Blaine: Joven, ninguno de mis novios me habían hecho salir de mi trabajo

Kurt: Siempre hay una primera vez

La entrega de los muebles fue rápida y definitivamente si lo requería, los cargadores se lo comían con los ojos, Blaine no se quiso imaginar si hubiera estado solo Kurt, capaz hasta le hacían algo, aunque las cosas habían quedado más o menos acomodadas, entre los dos movieron los muebles, además de varios electrodomésticos; cerca de las ocho la cocina y su comedor estaban completamente arreglados, además de ellos dos estar totalmente cansados, aunque a pesar de eso Kurt se puso a preparar la cena en tanto Blaine observaba los dos lugares decorados,

Blaine: Es bueno decorando mi muñequito

Kurt: Y espero cocinando, no es mucho, pero fue algo rápido

Blaine: Umm, tortilla de jamón y queso y jugo de guayaba

Kurt: Es de sobrecito

Blaine: No importa, ninguno de mis novios me había cocinado nunca nada

Kurt: ¿Ni Sebastián?

Blaine: Tampoco mi asistente, la cocina y él están peleados

Kurt: ¿De verdad Sebastián no es tu novio?

Blaine: Ni un acostón hemos tenido

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: Veme a los ojos, no tengo novio, por eso busqué a alguien quien fingiera ser mi novio

Kurt: ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? había otros chicos más lindos y seguro de mente más abierta, quizás por el mismo precio te daban servicio completo

Blaine: Elegí al azar y no me equivoqué al seleccionarte

Kurt: Yo no te doy servicio completo, seguro extrañas tus noviazgos heavy

Blaine: Mi muñequito Lindo, tener relaciones con un hombre lo disfruto mucho, no lo voy a negar, los hombres me fascinan, besarlos, acariciarlos, compenetrarme con ellos para tener experiencias donde ambos gocemos al máximo, me agrada

Kurt: ¿Eres muy pasional en la cama?

Blaine: Algunos me han dicho que sí, aunque me han dado varios calificativos

Kurt: ¿Cuáles?

Blaine: ¿De verdad quieres seguir hablando de este tema?

Kurt: Si, jamás lo había hecho con un hombre, Jeff me platicó un poco de su experiencia con Nick, a grandes rasgos

Blaine: De acuerdo, si quieres hablar lo hacemos, solo primero lavamos los trastes

Kurt: Eso te toca a ti

Blaine: Es justo, tú cocinaste

Una vez con los trastes utilizados limpios, se fueron a la recámara de Kurt para seguir platicando, Kurt tenía mucha curiosidad y ganas de entender como lograba él llevar a un muchacho a la cama en la primera cita, Blaine sin quedarle salida alguna, se sinceró con Kurt,

Blaine: Lo invito a ir a mi departamento después de cenar para tomar una copa

Kurt: ¿Y luego?

Blaine: Muñe comimos camarones al medio día

Kurt: ¿Qué con eso?

Blaine: Umm, además tú estás en tu cama muy cómodo y yo estoy aquí de pie

Kurt: Pues siéntate o hasta te dejo acostarte a mi lado, pero me cuentas

Blaine: Ok, así está mejor

Kurt: Bueno aceptan ir a tu departamento, llegando allá ¿cómo los haces tener relaciones?

Blaine: No tengo la menor idea, simplemente sucede

Kurt: Dime, anda

Blaine: De verdad no sé cómo lo hago, te repito no poseo una táctica o algo así, solo se dan las cosas

Kurt: Nárrame como se dan las cosas

Blaine: Considero eso una mala idea

Kurt: Yo no, anda

Blaine: Bien, en cuanto entramos a mi departamento lo pongo a media luz, para hacer todo más romántico

Kurt cerró los ojos y se imaginó lo narrado por él, Blaine lo observó detenidamente, con cada palabra suya un gesto diferente se iba marcando en su cara,

Blaine: Normalmente después de un tour por el departamento, le sirvo una copa, nos sentamos en la sala, le doy algunos piropos, lo beso y la forma en la cual me contestan me indican si puedo adentrarme en el interior de su pantalón, si respingan un poco detengo mi mano y luego vuelvo a hacer el intento de moverla

Kurt: ¿Para qué metes tu mano por su pantalón?

Blaine: Buenas noches Kurt

Kurt: Ahh no, sígueme platicando

Blaine: Está bien, pero mantén cerrados tus ojos, porque si no me va a dar pena

Kurt: Ok

Blaine: Cuando ya no ponen objeción a mi mano acariciando su entrepierna, juego con mis dedos un poco y luego comienzo a explorar el interior suavemente

Kurt: Umm, qué más haces

Blaine: Mis labios bajan lentamente por su cuello, mis caricias se van haciendo más fuertes, con mi mano libre le quito lo que trae puesto

Kurt: ¿Y él qué hace?

Blaine: Sus manos comienzan a desabrochar mi camisa, me acaricia lentamente el torso, me besa y luego desabrocha mi pantalón

De pronto ambos se encontraron en una especie de fantasía sexual, donde cada uno se estaba imaginando cada detalle,

Kurt: Umm, y luego

Blaine: Nos ponemos de pie para desvestirnos, estando desnudos te sostengo de la cintura y una de mis manos sigue en tu interior

Kurt: Y yo te sigo acariciando y besando

Blaine: Sí, buscamos excitarnos

Entre ambos siguieron la narración complementando cada una de las acciones descritas por el otro, la respiración de ambos estaba agitada y comenzaron a sudar a pesar de estar sin moverse,

Blaine: Te cargo para llevarte a la recámara

Kurt: No pongo objeción

Blaine: Así es porque deseas tanto como yo el encuentro, estando en la recámara mis besos bajan lentamente por tu cuerpo hasta llegar debajo de tu vientre

Kurt: Y yo grito al sentir eso

Blaine: Si, busco el lugar exacto para detonar tu placer, mis manos no dejan de acariciarte

Kurt: Umm, yo te beso, mis manos se mueven por tu cuerpo también

Blaine: Si, cuando te he logrado extasiar, me haces acostarme y me regresas el placer sentido

Kurt: Umm, y tú gritas ahora de placer por cada cosa hecha por mí

Blaine: Sí

Blaine no pudo seguir conteniendo solo la situación en narrativa, se situó encima de Kurt y lo besó, Kurt abrió los ojos,

Blaine: ¿Puedo meter la mano en tu short?

Kurt: No me has terminado de contar el resto

Blaine: De hacerlo muñe querré no solo describirlo, sino llevarlo a la práctica, ¿puedo?, te juro lo vas a disfrutar

Kurt tardó en contestar y Blaine no esperó la afirmación o negación, su mano se disponía a adentrarse en su short, cuando recordó el punto del contrato donde decía "en caso de propasarse acababa de forma automática, bajo ningún supuesto tendrían acercamientos de tipo íntimo",

Blaine: Kurt no me vuelvas a preguntar nada de mi vida sexual

Kurt: No te levantes, sigue diciéndome

Blaine: Muñequito

Kurt: Por favor, siento un remolino debajo de mi vientre

Blaine: Te excitaste

Kurt: Creo que sí, anda sigue diciéndome, lo necesito

Blaine: Voy a permanecer encima de ti y te besaré, para que liberes lo que sientes

Kurt: De acuerdo

La voz de Blaine siguió susurrándole al oído cada cosa hecha, Kurt comenzó a sudar y a gemir de imaginarse cada cosa descrita por él, a tal grado de en ocasiones sentir como si Blaine lo estuviera acariciando o besando, aunque él estaba igual, Kurt sin recordar nada del contrato se decidió a desabrochar la camisa de Blaine para acariciar su torso y darle algunos besos,

Blaine: Kurt, será mejor detener esto

Kurt: Siento algo atorado insoportable

Blaine: Yo igual

Continuaron con la situación con los ojos cerrados, Blaine encima de Kurt dándole solo algunos besos en su cuello, en la cara, pero no más abajo, con trabajos Blaine pudo continuar la parte final donde le describió con voz sumamente agitada y entrecortada como se unían lentamente, luego comenzaba una serie de movimientos rápidos, con fuerza, pero no bruscos, hasta lograr liberar todo,

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Remato dándoles un beso muy dulce cuando los dos hemos alcanzado el clímax

Kurt: Mi beso

Blaine: ¿Ya se te fue el remolino?

Kurt: Si, los camarones me hicieron daño

Blaine: Nos Muñequito, estaba como tú, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?

Kurt: Te lo iba a pedir

Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: Mejor me voy a mi cuarto

Kurt: Sí

Blaine se fue a su cuarto, se quitó su ropa y se cambió su bóxer, Kurt también hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior al sentirla húmeda por su corrida, a los quince minutos Blaine regresó,

Blaine: ¿Puedo?

Kurt: Si

Se acostó con Kurt y lo abrazó, ambos se quedaron dormidos casi enseguida, a la mañana siguiente cuando despertaron, Blaine le dio un beso en su nariz, los dos se rieron al recordar lo de la noche anterior,

Blaine: Prohibido los camarones para nosotros

Kurt: Si, apoyo eso, te quiero pedir una disculpa

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Por lo de anoche

Blaine: Quien debería hacer algo así soy yo, me andaba propasando contigo

Kurt: Si verdad querías meter tu mano y

Blaine: Pero no lo hice

Kurt: Lo sé, vamos a levantarnos o se te hará tarde para ir a la oficina

Blaine: Tienes razón, buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días

Lo besó y ambos se levantaron, salieron del cuarto de Kurt, Blaine iba a entrar al suyo, cuando Kurt en las escaleras le dijo "retiro lo de que eres frío", Blaine sonrió, cuando bajó, otra vez tuvo desayuno preparado por Kurt más en forma y ahora en el comedor, hablaron de sus actividades ese día, acordaron comer juntos en un restaurante donde Kurt andaría viendo lo de la sala y las recámaras; en Fráncfort Sebastián desde los días que llevaba Nick ahí tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él para intentar obtener información de donde había salido el supuesto novio, Nick contó más o menos la historia de la larga distancia omitiendo la parte del supuesto viaje de Kurt a esa ciudad,

Sebastián: ¡Lo conoció por Internet!

Nick: Si

Sebastián: No te creo eso, jamás Blaine andaría con alguien de esa forma

Nick: A mí no me grites

Sebastián: ¿Cuándo viene él?

Nick: La semana siguiente

Sebastián: Ahh

Nick: Pero viene con su novio

Sebastián: No es posible

Nick: Si, lo es, ahora si me disculpas mi novio me está esperando

Sebastián: ¿Tú también andas con novio?

Nick: Andaba

Nick sacó una caja de su bolsillo, le mostró el interior y luego se fue, en el hotel donde estaban hospedados, Jeff lo esperaba impaciente, el día anterior le había pedido arreglarse de forma muy especial porque irían a cenar a un lugar muy importante para él,

Jeff: Por fin llegas

Nick: Estás hermoso, precioso

Jeff: Uyy cuantos piropos, pero te tardaste

Nick: Lo siento mi amor, Sebastián me hizo unas preguntas cuando ya iba saliendo

Jeff: Umm

Nick: ¿Por qué esos gestos?

Jeff: Tú tuviste relaciones con él

Nick: Sí y nunca lo volví a buscar, ven

Lo abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso, lo llevó a un restaurante pequeño, pero muy elegante, en ese mismo lugar unos veinticinco años atrás sus papás se habían comprometido, Nick consideraba que el matrimonio de sus padres era todo un ejemplo a seguir al igual como ese lugar el cual había logrado sobrevivir a pesar del paso del tiempo,

Nick: ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tiene este restaurante?

Jeff: Ni idea

Nick: Veintisiete años

Jeff: Woah, es viejo el lugar

Nick: Si, mis papás se comprometieron aquí

Jeff: ¡De verdad!

Nick: Sí, hace veinticinco años y ahora yo espero hacer lo mismo

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Nick: ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Jeff: Si

Nick sacó el anillo de la caja y lo deslizó en el dedo de Jeff quien luego le pidió pellizcarlo porque sentía estar soñando, Nick le dio un beso,

Nick: Es real, quiero compartir la vida contigo

Jeff: Te amo

Nick: Y yo a ti

Pasaron una velada muy agradable haciendo planes para el futuro, entre ellos determinar el lugar donde radicarían, además de la infinidad de cosas las cuales deberían ver para su matrimonio,

Jeff: Estoy tan emocionado

Nick: Yo más, tenía miedo

Jeff: ¿De qué?

Nick: Quizás no aceptabas, como quieres ser actor

Jeff: ¿Y a ti no te agrada eso?

Nick: Soy muy celoso

Jeff: Puedo dar clases o hacer cualquier otra cosa, yo no sé si pueda ser actor, pero del amor hacia ti, no tengo duda

Nick: Te amo con toda mi alma

Su vida por apoyar a su amigo había dado un cambio radical, iba a renunciar a su sueño de ser actor por el amor y francamente no le importaba, su madre siempre le decía "el amor es lo más importante, si lo encuentras no dudes en sacrificar algo más por el"; en tanto Jeff hacía planes con Nick, Kurt y Blaine veían varios folletos de los recolectados por Kurt en el día para elegir los muebles de las recámaras porque los adquiridos por Elijah y Thad estaban bien para dormir, pero requerían cambiarlos,

Blaine: Me agradó este

Kurt: Tenemos los mismos gustos

Blaine: Si, ya se me acabaron las excepciones

Kurt: ¿Las cuentas?

Blaine: No quiero hacer algo con lo cual te vayas

Kurt: ¿Puedes dejar de contarlas? porque yo no lo hago, así me des veinte en la mañana no llevo la cuenta

Blaine: Habérmelo dicho antes

Kurt: Salud

Blaine: Gracias, todo la mañana estuve estornudando

Kurt: ¿Te sientes mal?

Blaine: Mareado y me duele la cabeza, hasta me arden los ojos

Kurt: Te va a dar gripa

Blaine: No

Una vez terminada la comida, Kurt fue a visitar a su suegra por petición de Blaine, en la mañana había hablado con ella y Helena no creía el regreso de su novio,

Kurt: Buenas tardes señora

Emma: Hola, ¿te trajo el sobrino?

Kurt: Si, nos reconciliamos

Emma: Le va a dar mucho gusto a tu cuñada

Kurt: ¿Dónde está?

Emma: Arriba chateando con su cyber novio

Kurt: Voy a subir a saludarla, ¿puedo?

Emma: Claro, estás en tu casa, voy a traer a mi hermana, porque no creo tu regreso

Kurt: Me lo comentó Blaine

Kurt estaba intrigado con la relación entre Rachel y su hermano, cuando subió Rachel se puso feliz,

Rachel: Me da tanto gusto verte

Kurt: A mí también

Rachel le hizo preguntas de cómo se habían reconciliado, una media hora después platicó con su "suegra",

Helena: Te debo una disculpa, juré no regresabas y preparé una cena para presentarle muchachos a mi hijo

Kurt: ¿Pero ya no lo va a hacer?

Helena: La cena debo hacerla, invité a mucha gente, por cierto debo hablar al del banquete

Kurt: ¿Necesita ayuda?

Helena: Un poco

Kurt se quedó ayudando a su suegra en los preparativos de la cena, Emma analizaba el comportamiento del muchacho minuciosamente, aunque su hermana no se quedaba atrás, Blaine llegó a rescatarlo a las ocho y media, en cuanto llegaron a su casa lo mandó a darle de comer al perrito, además de alzar unos montecitos dejados en el jardín y de arreglar un hoyo que había rascado,

Blaine: Listo, ya acabé con todo

Kurt: Aquí está la cena

Blaine: Después de trabajos forzados hay premio, me siento como en el experimento de Pavlov

Kurt: Uyy me descubriste

Blaine: Me estás condicionando

Kurt: Creo es el método adecuado para educarte

Blaine: Umm

Kurt se rió, Blaine lo intentó abrazar pero él salió corriendo al jardín donde se quedaron jugando con el por fin bautizado Blainie, cuando subieron a dormirse,

Blaine: Buenas noches Mi Muñequito Lindo

Kurt: Buenas noches

Blaine: ¿Puedo?

Kurt: Claro

Se besaron, la mañana siguiente, Blaine amareció con fiebre, Kurt le subió un té,

Kurt: ¿Tienes pendientes en el trabajo?

Blaine: Algunos

Kurt: ¿Pueden esperar para mañana?

Blaine: Yo creo que sí, ¿por qué?

Kurt: Porque tienes fiebre y requieres reposo

Blaine: Me hizo daño el baño con agua fría, odio enfermarme

Kurt: A nadie le agrada

Blaine: ¿Vas a cuidarme?

Kurt: Si

* * *

Hasta más tarde =)

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

cuando Sebastián dejó la oficina de Schuester había logrado convencer al señor de no permitirle a Blaine regresar a NY bajo ningún motivo, lo cual lo hacía sumamente feliz, estando en Fráncfort aunque fuera con novio lo podría emigrar como a los demás.


	9. Capítulo 8

— **8 **—

La gripa efectivamente se arreció conforme pasaron las horas de ese día, por lo tanto, consideró adecuado lo hecho por Kurt minutos antes, aunque en ese instante no le agradó en lo absoluto,

Kurt: ¿Dónde vas?

Blaine: A trabajar, sino en lugar de acabar en año y medio, terminaré en dos, si bien me va

Kurt: Por un día no se atrasarán las cosas seis meses, de regreso a la cama

Blaine: Kurt, debo ir a trabajar

Kurt: Tú debes ir a acostarte, sino se te empeorará más la gripa y en lugar de durarte tres días, la tendrás más tiempo

Blaine: En Fráncfort con gripa y todo me iba a trabajar

Kurt: Aquí es NY y tu novio te va a obligar a quedarte en cama

Blaine: ¿Cuál novio?

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: No eres mi novio

Kurt: Pero me contrataste para actuar como tal y te acomodas

Blaine respingó un poco más, pero Kurt no lo dejó salir, incluso habló a su trabajo para reportarlo enfermo y pidió le informaran a Ernesto o Patricio de la razón de la ausencia de su "novio"; una vez cumplido ese asunto, le subió un té con el cual lo mandó a dormir como por dos horas,

Blaine: Me siento peor que en la mañana

Kurt: Es normal, seguramente jamás te dejabas fluir una gripa

Blaine: Ni pensarlo, las cortaba siempre con algo

Kurt: Hoy no vas a hacer eso, vas a reposar y tomar solo antibiótico

Blaine: ¿Puedo darte un besito?

Kurt: Vas a contagiarme

Blaine: Te cuido después yo

Kurt: Uyy si como no

Blaine: De verdad

Kurt: Conste

Ese día lo consintió mucho, le hizo de comer caldo de pollo con algunas verduras lo cual le supo a gloria, le preparó para la cena un arroz con leche, en fin por mimos ese día Blaine no se pudo quejar y remató durmiendo con él por si necesitaba algo en el transcurso de la noche; Helena se enteró de la enfermedad de su hijo por boca de Ernesto y Patricio, quienes le hablaron para detallar algunos aspectos del tiempo el cual consideraba necesario Helena retener a su hijo,

Helena: Sigan exigiendo su permanencia en NY

Patricio: Viaja el día lunes a Fráncfort

Helena: Lo sé, Kurt lo platicó conmigo, pero va con él y eso me tranquiliza

Patricio: Nosotros no vemos en tu hijo el monstruo del cual hablas

Helena: De pronto lo es, no llegó a tiempo a ver a su padre, en el velorio andaba recibiendo llamadas de su asistente, como si no le doliera haber perdido a su padre

Patricio: Pero si le dolió, yo lo vi muy afectado ese día de la misa

Helena: Hasta ese día pudo sacar el dolor de perder a su padre y gracias a su novio

Patricio: El amor siempre hace milagros

Helena: Esa es mi apuesta, espero el amor de ese muchacho haga borrar los malos vicios aprendidos de Schuester

Patricio: Hablando de él, llamó hoy, casi se infartó cuando le informamos de la ausencia de Blaine

Helena: ¿Le aclararon el motivo?

Efectivamente así lo habían hecho, acción con la cual Schuester estaba totalmente enojado y se puso peor cuando intentó llamar al celular de Blaine, porque Kurt lo había secuestrado de nuevo para permitirle descansar,

Schuester: Localízalo, a como dé lugar

Sebastián: No hay otro número donde llamarlo

Schuester: ¿En el hotel?

Sebastián: Ya no está ahí, compró una casa para vivir con su novio y no me ha dado el número

Schuester: ¡Una casa!, eso no me agrada en lo absoluto

Sebastián: Ni a mi señor,

Schuester: Voy a hablar seriamente con él, ¿llega el lunes?

Sebastián: Si no cambia de planes, ha estado bien extraño, le hablo y no me contesta las llamadas, el otro día me dejó colgado con un problema porque era fin de semana

Schuester: ¿Cómo?

Sebastián le contó el asunto con algunas cosas extras de su cosecha, aunque de entrada con oír "no quiso resolverlo en fin de semana" le cayó como bomba, para él no había diferencia entre un lunes o un domingo, así un problema se suscitara en la boda o el entierro de alguien primero estaban los negocios; cuando Sebastián dejó la oficina de Schuester había logrado convencer al señor de no permitirle a Blaine regresar a NY bajo ningún motivo, lo cual lo hacía sumamente feliz, estando en Fráncfort aunque fuera con novio lo podría emigrar como a los demás,

Andrew: ¿Te da gusto hacerle daño?

Sebastián: Yo no le hago daño Andrew, solo un favor

Andrew: ¿Crees eso realmente?

Sebastián: Desde luego

Andrew: Necesitas ver un psicólogo urgentemente primo, a ese hombre le has destruido fácil cinco relaciones en el tiempo que llevas trabajando con él

Sebastián: Han sido más de hecho

Andrew: Peor aún, ¿hasta cuándo te vas a dar por vencido con ese asunto?, no eres atractivo para él

Sebastián: Haré lo imposible para serlo

Andrew: Primo, tú eres muy bonito, cualquier hombre se moriría por ti

Sebastián: De ser así Blaine estaría conmigo, ¿por qué no le gusto?

Andrew se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Sebastián, para él era difícil descifrar ese cuestionamiento, su primo a su ver era un hombre muy atractivo, aunque todos sus encantos parecían pasar desapercibidos para su jefe; Schuester una vez tomada la decisión de no dejar regresar a Blaine, se lo comunicó a Nick y obviamente este ni tonto, ni perezoso puso al tanto a Blaine de su situación,

Blaine: Le van a poner peros Ernesto y Patricio, no debo preocuparme

Nick: ¿Cómo dijiste?

Blaine: Ellos se encargarán de obligarlo a dejarme regresar al cabo de un mes

Nick: Lo más probable, puedes aclararme algo

Blaine: Si, solo dime qué

Nick: ¿Por qué te preocuparías por no poder regresar?

Blaine: Ni modo de amarrar a mi muñequito por muchos meses allá en Fráncfort

Nick: ¿A quién?

Blaine: A Kurt

Nick: Tú hablando con apodos, eso es extraño

Blaine: Me agrada decirle así, ahí viene a regañarme, seguro va a arrebatarme el teléfono

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Estoy enfermo y tengo prohibido tomar el teléfono, mi celular o la computadora

Efectivamente, le quitó el teléfono, supervisó con quien hablaba, al escuchar la voz de Nick de forma muy cortés le informó de la necesidad de su "novio" de estar en reposo y no recibir llamadas de trabajo, porque debía estar relajado, descansado para recuperarse,

Nick: Bien dicen, donde gobierna capitán, no gobierna marinero

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Nick: Nada, te paso a Jeff quiere platicar contigo y darte una noticia, luego se la compartes a Blaine, porque no me dio tiempo de hablarlo con él

Kurt: ¿Es de trabajo?

Nick: No, de mi vida personal

Nick le pasó el teléfono a Jeff quien habló con Kurt por media hora dándole todos los pormenores de cómo le había pedido matrimonio Nick, Blaine estaba sentado con su termo de té, el cual debía terminarse porque si no le tocaba regaño por parte de su "novio", totalmente intrigado de averiguar de qué hablaban, podía intuir algunas cosas por las contestaciones de Kurt, pero no todo,

Blaine: Cuéntame

Kurt: Y dicen que los hombres no son chismosos

Blaine: Somos curiosos

Kurt: Uyy si como no

Blaine: Ya me acabé el té joven mandón, pobre de tu esposo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Eres muy mandón y autoritario

Kurt: Solo te estoy cuidando

Kurt le hizo una cara toda dulce después de ese comentario con la cual Blaine se levantó y lo abrazó, dándole un beso con él cual le pasó varios de sus gérmenes,

Blaine: Bueno, dime

Kurt: Tienes unos labios muy ricos

Blaine: ¿Te parece?

Kurt: Si, besan muy bien

Blaine: Gracias por ese cumplido

Kurt: También tu sonrisa es muy tierna

Blaine: Tus ojos son tan lindos joven

Esa noche en lugar de platicarle de la noticia dada por Jeff, se la pasaron dándose piropos a alguna parte del cuerpo del otro, de las actitudes, etc., la lluvia de cumplidos terminó cuando llegó Helena, Emma y Rachel a visitar al enfermo quien por segundo día consecutivo no había ido a trabajar,

Emma: No estás tan mal sobrino

Blaine: Ves muñequito, hoy si me hubieras dejado ir a trabajar

Kurt: Si estás ya mejor es porque has tenido reposo

Blaine: Yo creo han influido más tus cuidados

Rachel observó la forma tan llena de amor con la cual su hermano abrazó a su novio y suspiró, todos la voltearon a ver y ella se puso roja, Kurt quiso averiguar la razón por la cual su "cuñada" había dado semejante suspiro,

Kurt: ¿Por qué hiciste eso en la sala?

Rachel: ¿Qué?

Kurt: No te hagas, el suspiro, ¿hasta dónde llegó?

Rachel: A Washington

Kurt: ¿Con tu novio?

Rachel: Si, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo

Kurt: ¿Demasiadas?

Rachel: Cantidad, lo cual será imposible, él no puede venir

Kurt: Pero tú si puedes ir

Rachel: Tampoco, mi mamá jamás me daría permiso

Kurt: Podrías pedirle a tu hermano que te lleve

Rachel: ¿Querrá?

Kurt: Yo creo que si

Rachel: Es una excelente idea, por fin voy a conocerlo y de paso a mis suegros

Cuando Kurt escuchó lo de sus "suegros" cayó en cuenta de cómo ese comentario no había sido buena idea, más al decirle Rachel "tú vas con nosotros", para su suerte, el lunes se iban a Fráncfort, lo cual lo tranquilizó, aunque el sosiego se le fue más tarde,

Kurt: ¿Cómo aceptaste Blaine?

Blaine: Me lo pidió mi hermana

Kurt: No te das cuenta

Blaine: ¿De qué?

Kurt: Su novio y mi hermano son la misma persona, supuestamente tú eres productor de la película donde trabajo

Blaine: ¿Eso le dijiste a tu hermano?

Kurt: Si, él no puede conocerte, todo se nos vendrá abajo, tu mamá nos va a descubrir y

Blaine: Kurt cálmate, ven acuéstate conmigo

Kurt: Ya me voy a mi cuarto

Blaine: ¿No te quedas conmigo otra vez?, puedo ponerme mal en la noche

Kurt hizo una mueca, al final terminó quedándose con él, amaneciendo abrazado por un hombre por tercera vez en su vida y con algo de fiebre,

Kurt: Ahora somos dos enfermos

Blaine: A mí me falta poco para estar bien, según dura tres días la gripa, ya nada más me falta hoy

Kurt: Si niño feo, y yo iré todo mal a Fráncfort, donde me dejarás botado en el hotel

Blaine: Para nada mi muñequito, por cierto debemos elegir dónde vamos a hospedarnos

Kurt: ¿Si vamos a estar en un hotel?

Blaine: Desde luego

Kurt: ¿En cuartos separados?

Blaine: No, juntos

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: ¿Todavía tienes miedo de que te haga algo?

Kurt: No, pero si lo dicho por Nick es cierto, tu asistente se pondrá verde

Blaine con ese comentario de Kurt se le vino una excelente idea, Kurt podría ayudarlo a descubrir si Sebastián intervenía en sus noviazgos como le decían su familia y Nick,

Kurt: Encantado, así estaré entretenido allá

Blaine: No te vas a aburrir, andarás en la escuela

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Me tomé la libertad de inscribir a mi novio en un curso de teatro, son dos semanas es algo corto, pero estarás ocupado

Kurt: No hay cursos de dos semanas

Blaine: Es un taller o algo así

Kurt: Eres malo mintiendo

Blaine: De acuerdo, contraté a una maestra por dos semanas, Nick la contactó, te dará clases, supuestamente es buena

Kurt: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Blaine: Porque quiero tener contento a mi novio, sino querrá regresarse a la semana

Kurt: Voy a estar solito

Blaine: Estaré yo contigo

Lo alzó un poco y lo besó, Kurt cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como si flotara en la cama. En Washington su familia comenzaba a hacerse muchas preguntas del trabajo de su hijo, Blaine sin informarle le había digamos subido el sueldo, la cantidad depositada era el doble de la cual solían habitualmente recibir,

Burt: ¿Habrá un error en ese depósito?

Carole: No sé Burt, la cuenta solo la tiene nuestro hijo

Burt: ¿Es exactamente el doble de lo que recibía en la anterior película?

Carole: Si, voy a marcarle, tengo un mal presentimiento

Burt: ¿Cuál mujer?

Carole: No sé, algo me huele mal aquí

Carole le marcó a Kurt, quien quedó igual de sorprendido que su mamá, para colmo cuando hablaba con ella tocaron a la puerta y era su "suegra", como pudo colgó con su mamá con la promesa de averiguar por qué había un cambio en la cantidad depositada,

Helena: ¿Te interrumpí?

Kurt: Solo hablaba con mi mamá, Blaine está dormido

Helena: Tú también andas enfermo, salud

Kurt: Me pegó la gripa, hoy amanecí mal

Blaine había escuchado algunas voces y despertó, bajando en bóxer con una playera, Kurt se apenó un poco al ver la cara de Helena, más porque él andaba en pijama,

Blaine: Mamá, buenos días

Helena: Buenos días hijo, los vine a despertar

Blaine: La gripa da mucho sueño, desayunamos y luego nos fuimos a acostar otro ratito, ¿verdad príncipe?

Kurt: Si mi amor

Helena: ¿Entonces los dos andan mal ahora?

Blaine: Yo ya me siento mejor, ¿necesitabas algo mamá?

Helena: Mañana es la cena, quería pedirle a Kurt ayuda para ver unos arreglos, tiene un excelente gusto tu novio

Kurt: ¡Yo tengo buen gusto!

Helena: Si, el comedor me fascinó, es sumamente elegante

Blaine: La verdad tiene un gusto muy bueno mi novio, la cocina le quedó hermosa también

Helena literalmente se fue a meter hasta la cocina, no llegó a las recámaras porque Blaine le aclaró como esas las habían decorado Elijah y Thad, por tanto estaban horribles y en cuanto regresaran de Fráncfort harían los cambios pertinentes

Helena: ¿Entonces vas a estar un mes allá?

Blaine: Debo cerrar algunos asuntos, supuestamente yo solo estaría aquí poco tiempo por lo del negocio

Helena: Creo me voy a meter en asuntos los cuales no me incumben, pero…. ¿llegarán a tu departamento?, ¿vas con él Kurt?

Blaine: Kurt va conmigo mamá, y nos quedaremos en un hotel, porque a mi novio no le agrada la idea de cómo comparto mi departamento con Sebastián

Kurt: Señora, ¿tengo o no la razón de respingar ante esa situación?

Helena: Toda la razón del mundo

Blaine: Dale más cuerda mamá, nuestro cachorrito ya tiene hambre, voy a darle de comer y a alzar sus gracias, ahora vengo mi amor, mamá no lo dejes tan a la defensiva de Sebastián

Helena: Me leíste el pensamiento

Blaine le dio un beso a Kurt y salió al jardín a darle de comer a Blainie, además de alzar los montecitos de sus necesidades, en tanto él hacía ese trabajo sucio, su mamá se encargaba de darle muchos detalles de Sebastián, varias deducciones hechas por ella y su hija, aunque más allá del loco asistente de su hijo,

Helena: El hombre te dará dolores de cabeza, pero más su jefe, con él si debes tener mucho cuidado

Kurt: ¿Por qué dice eso señora?

Helena: Según me contó Ernesto y Patricio ha estado hablando intentando localizar a Blaine

Kurt: Para acá no ha hablado o quizás si

Sacó el celular de donde lo tenía secuestrado y encontró varios recados de Schuester, los últimos el hombre se soltó a gritar mil cosas, cuando Blaine entró lo vio sumamente pálido, Helena lo intentaba tranquilizar sin tener éxito,

Blaine: ¿Qué le hiciste mamá?

Helena: Yo nada, toma hijo, escucha los recados de tu jefe

Kurt se mordió el labio, seguro se enojaría muy feo con él por haberle quitado su celular y haberlo metido en problemas con su jefe, Blaine escuchó la serie de mensajes, luego apagó el celular y lo abrazó,

Kurt: ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

Blaine: No mi Muñequito, mi jefe debe entender que soy un ser humano, el cual se enferma y tiene derecho a ausentarse unos días de la oficina por ello

Eso sonaba muy lindo, aunque Kurt juró que se lo había dicho porque estaba ahí su mamá, Helena viendo la escena consideró oportuno dejarlos solos, Kurt quiso irse con ella a escoger los arreglos, pero la señora no lo consideró oportuno, menos su "novio" quien bajo ningún supuesto lo dejaría salir, es más si estaba mal para la siguiente noche no irían a la cena,

Helena: Lo entiendo hijo, primero está su salud

Blaine: Gracias mamá por ser tan comprensiva

Helena: Si hice esa cena fue para buscar presentarte a un lindo muchacho, pero tú ya tienes uno a tu lado

Helena se despidió de Kurt, quien al ver salir a su supuesta suegra de la casa, comenzó a temblar, Blaine se rió y lo cargó,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces?

Blaine: Voy a regresarte a la camita, debes estar en reposo

Kurt: ¿No estás enojado?

Blaine: En lo absoluto

Kurt: Tu jefe está muy enojado, me odia

Blaine: Se le pasará, debes descansar, si vas enfermito a Fráncfort con el clima de allá empeorarás y deberé estar en el hotel cuidando a mi novio muchos días

Si Kurt lo había consentido, Blaine no se quedó atrás, incluso le pidió instrucción a su mamá por teléfono para hacerle de comer, lo cual lo sorprendió, aunque no más que los mensajes de Schuester, quien a su ver lo considera una amenaza y no andaba nada errado,

Schuester: Necesito saber detalles exactos de cómo conoció a ese hombre

Nick: ¿Cuál hombre?, no entiendo señor

Schuester: Mira Nick no estoy de humor, contéstame

Nick: La conoció por Internet señor

Nick consideró oportuno seguir la historia inventada y sobretodo la misma dicha a Sebastián, quien apostaba su mano se encontraba espiando la conversación, a Schuester no se le había lógico nada de lo dicho por Nick, el hombre el cual había preparado para posiblemente dejarlo al frente cuando él decidiera retirarse, no podía haber caído en una relación así,

Nick: Blaine estaba muy necesitado de amor

Schuester: ¡El amor no es una necesidad! necesario es el dinero

Nick: También el amor es algo importante señor

Schuester: Se me olvidaba con quien estaba hablando

Schuester estaba perfectamente consciente como Nick no sería su sucesor, menos al enterarse de su compromiso, incluso se le pasó por la mente despedirlo, sin embargo no lo hizo porque pensaba mandarlo a él a seguir con el proyecto en NY, una vez finalizado eso prescindiría de sus servicios,

Jeff: ¿Por qué mi amor?

Nick: Tranquilo Jeff

Jeff: ¡Vas a quedarte sin trabajo por nuestro compromiso!

Nick: Probablemente en un año y medio, en cuanto se termine el casino

Jeff: No entiendo, estás muy tranquilo

Nick: Siéntate, voy a traerte un vasito de agua

Nick habló largamente con Jeff, lo puso al tanto de la forma de ser de Schuester y como incluso él mismo había aguantado solo porque el renunciar era la peor decisión dado el tiempo el cual tenía laborando para ese hombre, en pocas palabras le hizo ver como su despido en un año y medio sería lo mejor que le podía pasar, claro después de haberlo conocido,

Jeff: ¿Hablas enserio?

Nick: Si, conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mi vida, ¿tú piensas igual?

Jeff: Por supuesto Nick, oye con todo lo dicho, yo juraba Schuester sabía de la contratación de Kurt como novio de Blaine

Nick: Al parecer no

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Nick: A mí se me ocurrió la idea y Blaine no muy convencido acepto, para no defraudar a Schuester, aunque jamás supe si lo comento con él

Jeff: Interesante, oye y ¿por qué no para tranquilizar a tu jefe le contaste la verdad?

Nick: Porque me dio gusto verlo todo enojado

Jeff: ¡Nick!

Nick: Es la verdad, además estoy presintiendo algo

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Nick: Tu amigo está entrando aquí en Blaine (señalando su corazón)

Jeff: ¿Tú piensas eso?

Nick: Le dice Muñequito Lindo y él odia hablar con apodos

Jeff se rió con la cara de su novio, si era sorprendente el asunto de los apodos, Nick se hubiera quedado boquiabierto con la actitud de Blaine hacia Kurt por la gripa la cual le había pegado,

Kurt: Si cuando se enfermaban tus novios los tratabas como a mi te aguantaban tu actitud y al latoso de tu asistente

Blaine: Jamás había cuidado a alguien enfermo

Kurt: ¿Ni a alguien de tu familia?

Blaine: No, menos a un novio, no me duraban lo suficiente

Kurt: ¿Salían huyendo muy rápido?

Blaine: Algo

Kurt: Yo aunque quisiera no puedo, hay un contrato de por medio

Blaine: Eso me tranquiliza

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Nada, ¿te gustó lo que te preparé?

Kurt: Si gracias, oye hablando del contrato, mi mamá me habló muy asustada en la mañana

Blaine: ¿Le sucedió algo a tu hermano?

Kurt: No, apareció un deposito en la cuenta

Blaine: Es tu sueldo, ¿por qué se sorprendió?

Kurt: Me depositaste lo de dos meses

Blaine: Lo de uno

Kurt: Entonces te equivocaste

Blaine: En lo absoluto

Kurt: ¿Acaso me aumentaste el sueldo?

Blaine: Digamos que si

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Merecías un bono extra por los besitos

Kurt: Mis besos no están en venta, tonto

Le dio una cachetada y tiró la taza, se levantó de la cama de Blaine donde estaba acostado, Blaine lo siguió intentando abrazarlo, pero Kurt lo aventaba,

Blaine: Kurt, cálmate

Kurt: No me pongas una mano encima, voy a hacer mi maleta y me regreso a Washington

Blaine: Pasado mañana nos vamos a Fráncfort

Kurt: Te irás tú porque yo no

Blaine: Epa, te tengo

Kurt: Suéltame

Blaine: Escúchame por favor

Kurt: No soy un prostituto para que quieras comprar mis besos con dinero, así me pagues el triple no voy a ir a la cama contigo, ¿acaso buscas eso?

* * *

Es un poco tarde, pero no podía encontrar mi pendrive y ahí tengo el fic jojo casi muero, pero resultó que siempre estuvo en mi bolsillo -_- jajajajaaj sí, soy un poco distraída =) pero es pequeñiiiiito, se escondió bien ahah

Hasta mañanita y gracias por sus reviews =D

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Kurt: ¿Qué sucede señora?, ¿hice algo?

Helena: No lindo, quiero hablarte de las máquinas de Fráncfort (Haciendo referencia a Sebastián y Schuester)

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Helena: Mi hijo no es como ha sido aquí

Kurt: ¿Me está intentando decir que me está engañando?

Helena: Pues no exactamente, mira solo quiero prevenirte, nosotras vivimos un tiempo allá y francamente mi hijo no era para nada como es ahora

Oops, ¿qué pasará cuando lleguen a Fráncfort? ¿Cambiará Blaine o seguirá igual? ¿Qué hará Sebastián? ¿Qué pasará con Louis? ¿Qué hará Schuester?


	10. Capítulo 9

— **9 **—

Las palabras de Kurt fueron muy crudas, Blaine guardó un minuto silencio buscando encontrar la forma de explicarle las cosas sin decirle el motivo profundo del porque le había depositado esa cantidad de dinero,

Blaine: Recuéstate, estás todo pálido y no buscaba eso

Kurt: No voy a acostarme, sino a irme

Blaine: Kurt, ven para acá

En tanto Kurt estaba en plena discusión, en Washington, sus papás sostenían otra acerca de la segunda película grabada supuestamente por su hijo, donde les comenzaron a saltar varias dudas e incluso pensaron cosas no muy buenas,

Burt: No mujer, nuestro hijo no sería capaz de algo así

Carole: Ya no sé qué pensar, es demasiado dinero

Burt: En el cine ganan bien

Carole: Cuando son artistas reconocidos, pero cuando empiezan no

Burt: Quizás esté haciendo otro trabajo

Carole: ¡Acostándose con el productor!

Burt: Carole educamos a nuestro hijo con valores, jamás haría algo así

Carole: No supe ni lo que dije

Burt: Tranquila mujer, ¿qué te contestó él?

Carole: Nada, tocaron a la puerta, al parecer tampoco estaba enterado del por qué había un depósito por esa cantidad

Burt: Quizás le hayan dado un bono extra, el cual nosotros necesitamos

Carole: Ni tiempo tuve de decirle lo de Finn

Burt: Como desearía tener una llamada donde nos dijeran "ya hay donador para su hijo"

Carole: Viejito yo quisiera escuchar lo mismo, pero también tener el dinero para la operación

Burt: Pues si, primero debemos juntar el dineral

Burt le dio un beso en la frente, Finn escuchaba todo desde su cuarto, el médico días antes habló con ellos de la posibilidad de realizar la operación en Los Ángeles, posiblemente buscar alguna organización la cual lo apoyara para obtener el dinero necesario para un procedimiento tan delicado,

Finn: A ver si está Rachel conectada de pura casualidad, necesito hablar con alguien

Encendió la computadora pero obviamente ella no estaba en línea dado que andaba en la escuela, se puso a escribir un mail kilométrico donde le contaba todas sus penas, el cual vio ella en un recreo en la escuela, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas,

Tina: ¿Qué tienes?

Rachel: Me escribió Finn, debo averiguar si puedo hacer uso de mi herencia

Tina: ¿Para qué?

Rachel: Mi papá me dejó mucho dinero, quizás con eso pueda pagar la operación de Finn

Tina: Estás loca Rachel

Rachel: ¿Por qué?

Tina: Ni conoces a ese niño, ¿cómo te puede afectar lo dicho en un mail tanto?

Rachel: Desde luego lo conozco, es mi novio

Tina: Eso del cyber novio está bien para pasar el rato, pero ya me estás preocupando

Rachel: No entiendes Tina, Finn es un niño excepcional, cualquiera de estos tontos que tenemos aquí enfrente intentando desvestirnos, con la mitad de cosas vividas por él ya se hubiera dado un tiro

Tina: Tampoco exageres, digo si es difícil su situación pero de eso a ser excepcional

Rachel: ¿Tú podrías soportar diálisis tres veces por semana?, estar conciente que si no aparece un donador pronto estás predestinado a morir o a pasarte toda la vida con un procedimiento tan doloroso

Tina: Pues

Rachel: No, él es alguien de admirar

Rachel en plena clase se puso a discutir con Tina, lo cual provocó que las sacaran a las dos del salón y las enviaran a la dirección, por suerte el director cuando le contaron el motivo de su digamos discusión,

Figgins: Bueno jovencitas, por esta ocasión les voy a pasar esta conducta sin castigarlas

Tina: Gracias director

Figgins: No tan rápido Chang, ambas van a preparar una campaña en la escuela para concientizar a los alumnos de la importancia de valorar el estar sanos

Tina salió muy molesta de la dirección por tener ese trabajo encima, pero no más enojada que Kurt, quien aunque quería hacer una maleta para poder irse obviamente mandando a volar el contrato, Blaine no lo dejaba tomar sus cosas, por tanto desesperado solo agarró su bolso y salió corriendo, afuera caía una leve lluvia, Blaine lo persiguió, impidiéndole salir,

Blaine: Te vas a enfermar más Muñequito, vamos a hablar

Kurt: No me digas muñequito, y ¿De qué vamos hablar?, ¿de cómo confundiste ser actor con un prostituto?, ¿de eso quieres hablar?

Blaine: No, del por qué hice el depósito de esa cantidad de dinero, podrías escucharme

Kurt: Habla

Blaine: Dividí la cantidad la cual necesitan para operar a tu hermano y cada mes requiero depositarte el doble de lo acordado, así al cabo de año y medio, tendrás el dinero necesario para cuando aparezca un donante

Kurt: ¿Por eso depositaste esa cantidad?, ¿no por los besos?

Blaine: Si Muñequito, pensé que tu mamá no te comentaría nada, solo vería la cantidad y sacaría lo necesario para vivir, sin cuestionarte por qué había el doble de dinero

Kurt se quedó atónito con la respuesta de él, luego se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó, de toda la respuesta de él, lo único captado fue lo de querer ayudar a su hermano, Blaine estaba preocupado por lo de Finn y quería de alguna forma darle a Kurt la posibilidad de tener los medios para poder quitarle a su hermano de vivir atado a la diálisis, Kurt le sobó lentamente la mejilla donde le había estampado su mano minutos antes y luego lo besó,

Kurt: Disculpa la cachetada

Blaine: La merecía, la forma en la cual te contesté, pareció francamente como si

Kurt: Fuera un prostituto, aunque de cierta forma lo soy

Blaine: Kurt no digas eso

Kurt: Te vendo cada uno de los besos y demás cosas, ya me siento como la película esa donde lo contratan para

Blaine: Veme a los ojos, tú eres un hombre excepcional, aceptaste esta locura, por tu familia, ni siquiera ves un centavo de lo que te pago por aguantar a un hombre como yo, aparte de todo me cuidas y me estás educando, aunque las cachetadas si pueden salir del método lo agradecería, tienes la mano pesadita

Kurt: Perdona, me sentí mal con tu respuesta

Blaine: Soy un tonto, ¿me perdonas por haberte hecho sentir mal?

Kurt: Si tú me perdonas la cachetada

Blaine: Desde luego

Una vez solucionado el asunto, regresaron a seguir con su reposo, Kurt se quedó rápido dormido con la pastilla la cual le dio para la gripa, Blaine lo observaba detenidamente,

Blaine: ¿Cómo me he podido contener contigo? eres hermoso

Suspiró y le dio un beso, cerca de las tres de la tarde tocaron el timbre, Rachel como se lo había comentado a Tina fue a hablar con su hermano sobre su herencia,

Blaine: Hermanita, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Rachel: Quiero hablar de mi herencia

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Rachel: Necesito el dinero dejado por mi papá

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Blaine se sentó y escuchó atentamente a su hermana, aunque no fue el único, Kurt también desde la escalera se enteró del por qué Rachel estaba requiriéndole a Blaine su herencia,

Blaine: ¿Ya terminaste de hablar?

Rachel: Si, dame un cheque

Blaine: Hermanita, no te voy a dar nada

Rachel: ¿Por qué?, es mi dinero, puedo hacer cuanto yo quiera con él

Blaine: Lo sé, pero hasta ser mayor de edad

Rachel: Dámelo, por favor

Blaine: Vamos a hacer un trato tú y yo de nuevo

Rachel: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Cuando me pediste la primera vez ayuda para tu novio, yo te dije algo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Rachel: Si

Blaine: Bueno, mi propuesta sigue en pie, en cuanto tú te enteres de la aparición de un donante para Finn, házmelo saber y yo pagaré la operación

Rachel: ¿De verdad lo harás?

Blaine: Desde luego, tengo una deuda muy grande con alguien y solo haciendo eso le podré pagar

Rachel: No te entendí

Blaine: Yo lo hago

Rachel: Huele a quemado

Blaine: La comida de mi muñequito

Él salió corriendo a la cocina, donde alcanzó a rescatar lo preparado para Kurt, quien bajó con los ojos un poco llenos de lágrimas y abrazó a su cuñada,

Kurt: Tienes un corazón enorme

Rachel: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Kurt: Escuché parte de la conversación con tu hermano

Rachel: No conseguí el dinero

Kurt: Él te prometió algo

Rachel: ¿Lo cumplirá?

Kurt: Yo creo que sí, aunque se ve rudo, no lo es

Blaine regresó una vez apagado el pequeño incendio originado en la cocina, Kurt al ver su cara dedujo como su comida había pasado a mejor vida,

Rachel: ¿Qué pasó hermano?

Blaine: Se quemó

Rachel: Todo por mi culpa

Blaine: Ya nos quedamos sin comer

Kurt: No mi amor, podemos pedir algo a un restaurante

A él no le hizo mucha gracia eso, de verdad se había esforzado mucho en preparar la comida, Kurt lo notó y después de un beso muy tierno, con el cual Rachel puso una sonrisa muy pícara, le sugirió ver si se podía salvar algo de lo preparado; por fortuna lograron rescatar lo suficiente incluso para comer los tres, Kurt se sintió un poco extraño de tener a Rachel ahí con ellos, su "cuñada" hablaba muy emocionada de su hermano,

Blaine: Ya creciste

Rachel: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Blaine: Según recuerdo antes hablabas de muñecas, no de un muchacho

Rachel: Bueno si, porque tú te quedaste cuando yo estaba en la primaria

Blaine: Estuve ausente muchos años

Rachel: Si, desde tu entrada a trabajar, prácticamente verte era un milagro

Kurt: ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando mi amor?

Blaine: No me ayudes

Kurt: Perdón

Kurt se rió, toda la tarde se la pasaron acompañados de Rachel, quien fue a dar a su casa hasta las nueve, en cuanto llegó recibió un interrogatorio por parte de Helena y Emma, ambas estaban muy intrigadas por la permanencia del chico en casa de su hermano,

Helena: ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

Rachel: Mi tarea y platicando, mamá Blaine es otro

Helena: ¿Por qué dices eso hija?

Rachel: Es bien dulce con Kurt y fue igual conmigo, hasta me ayudó a hacer mi tarea

Helena: ¿Otra vez estuvo en su casa todo el día?

Rachel: Si, porque estaba enfermo Kurt, hasta cocinó para él

Helena: ¡De verdad lo hizo!

Rachel: Por supuesto, se le pasó de cocimiento un poco, pero sabía bien

Una vez narrado el asunto de toda la tarde con su hermano, se subió a su cuarto para platicar un poco con su novio, hablando maravillas obviamente de su cuñado, a quien veía como el salvador de su hermano,

Finn: Te cae muy bien

Rachel: Si, es bien lindo Kurt

Finn: Mira, curioso se llama como mi hermano y no es un nombre tan común

Rachel: Nunca me has platicado de él

Finn le platicó a grandes rasgos de Kurt, finalizando la plática en "está en NY por cierto, grabando una película", después de esa frase cambiaron el tema al asunto de su operación, Finn le mencionó como existía una posibilidad de realizarle la operación en L.A, pero para variar eso sería imposible por falta de recursos económicos

Finn: Estoy condenado a morir

Rachel: No digas eso, ¿dime más de la operación?

Finn: ¿Para qué?

Rachel: Mi hermano me hizo una promesa, dime anda, para poder presionarlo

Finn: ¿Con qué?

Rachel: Tú dime

Finn: Ok, oye, ¿cuándo nos podríamos conocer?

Rachel: En un mes y dos semanas

Finn: ¡De verdad!

Rachel: Si

Esa noche hablaron a detalle de la posible operación de Finn y también del hecho de conocerse en un mes y dos semanas, una vez leído como iría ella en ese tiempo junto con su hermano y cuñado, se puso muy nervioso y buscó consuelo en Carole,

Carole: Deberías estar contento hijo

Finn: Va a ver la realidad en vivo y a todo color mamá

Carole: Hijo esa muchachita es de muy buenos sentimientos

Finn: ¿Cómo dices eso si no la conoces?

Carole: Con lo platicado por ti, lo puedo deducir

Finn: Es bien linda, estoy nervioso

Carole lo abrazó y le dio un beso, ver a su hijo sonreír y tener esas emociones las cuales por su situación no había podido vivir a sus dieciséis años dado su círculo de amigos, reducido a cero antes de tener a su novio y amiga, la tranquilizaban mucho, aunque tenía un pendiente grande, el cual aminoró un poco con la llamada de Kurt,

Kurt: Mamá, ya sé que fue lo de ese deposito

Carole: ¿Qué hijo?

Kurt: Son regalías de la película anterior, me las van a estar depositando así cada mes

Carole: ¿Las regalías pueden variar?

Kurt: Así es mamá, así que no te asustes si hay variaciones

Carole: Bueno me dejas más tranquila, aprovechando la llamada….

Kurt: ¿Qué mamá?

Carole puso al tanto a Kurt del nuevo cambio en las diálisis de Finn y en las posibilidades de una operación en L.A, aunque no fue el único enterada de ello, dado que Blaine estaba acostado con él escuchando todo porque tenía el teléfono en altavoz, cuando terminó de hablar,

Blaine: Quita esa carita de preocupación

Kurt: No puedo, ¿por qué debe sufrir mi hermano?

Blaine: Mi muñequito, no tengo respuesta para eso

Kurt: Voy a mi cama

Blaine: Más bien yo me iré a la mía, que lindo corres a uno

Blaine le dio un beso, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación le envió otro, con lo cual Kurt se levantó enseguida y le pidió quedarse con él "por si necesitaba algo en la noche"; al día siguiente aunque Kurt estaba mejor, acordaron no arriesgarse al ir a la cena de Helena, el viaje a Fráncfort era pesado y si Kurt iba enfermo sería más incómodo, además en la cena habría muchos hombres intentando aventársele y él podía apostar que Kurt le haría una escena en la cual incluiría una cachetada,

Kurt: ¿No pego tan duro o sí?

Blaine: Lo haces, tu novio saldrá corriendo a la primera bofetada

Kurt: Tú no has hecho eso y te he dado varias

Blaine: Porque tenemos un contrato de por medio

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: Esa sonrisa me encanta, ¿cómo no has tenido novio?

Kurt: Los corro

Blaine: ¿Cómo haces eso?

Kurt: No sé, solo lo hago

Blaine: Y me voy a conformar con esa respuesta, no joven, dígame todo con pelos y señales

Kurt: De verdad no tengo idea como lo hago, así como tú no sabes cómo los haces llegar a la cama, aunque con lo de hace unas noches, ya medio tengo una idea

Blaine: Mira, yo también quiero tener una idea de la forma en la cual los corres

Kurt: Ok

Kurt le comenzó a contar de alguno de sus pretendientes, la forma hosca en la cual actuaba con ellos, se negaba a salir, los trataba mal, se hacia el caprichudo pidiendo una cosa y al final de cuentas no le gustaba, así que terminaba regresándosela al susodicho, y sobretodo,

Kurt: Pasaba la primera cita, la segunda y así sucesivamente al mes de andar saliendo ni un beso me dejaba dar, obviamente si la mitad lograba como tú llevar a sus citas a la cama pues…. preferían buscar a alguien más fácil digamos,

Blaine: Oye yo no buscaba llevarlos a la cama, simplemente se daba

Kurt: Si tú lo dices, ayy no me hagas cosquillas

En tanto ellos estaban muy tranquilos en su casa en la cama de Blaine acostaditos, Helena andaba vuelta loca con lo de la cena,

Emma: Tranquila hermana todo está listo ya

Helena: Hace varios meses que no organizaba algo así, desde la muerte de mi esposo

Emma: Se te va a correr el maquillaje

Helena: Cierto, parece mentira el tiempo pasado desde su muerte

Emma: ¿Lo extrañas?

Helena: Mucho, siempre fue el amor de mi vida, cuando me pidió matrimonio, fui la mujer más feliz del universo

Emma: Me imagino, yo sentí igual con… más cuando me sacó del convento, aunque a mí me duró poco el gusto

Helena: ¿Realmente murió?

Emma: No sé, algunos dicen que nuestro padre le hizo algo

Helena: ¿Tú crees eso?

Emma: Prefiero pensar en su muerte, sino tendría sentimientos muy feos en contra de mi padre

Helena: Tienes razón, Además hermana aun eres joven para conseguir un buen partido

Emma: No lo creo, ya mejor terminemos esto

Emma ayudó un poco a su hermana en la cena y luego subió a su recámara por su diario, luego bajó al jardín, Rachel alcanzó a ver como su tía llevaba algunas lágrimas en su rostro, la muerte misteriosa de su prometido, había sido un golpe duro para ella, aunque había muchos cabos sueltos en esa historia, pensándose sola, se puso a leer un pasaje de su diario,

Emma: En el lugar del accidente solo estaba su auto totalmente destruido pero ni rastros de él, mi papá noches antes me había dicho que ese hombre no me convenía, era alguien a quien me podía jurar lo podía comprar con dinero, yo todavía me niego a creer eso a pesar de los años

Rachel se escondió para no ser descubierta por su tía, quien dejó olvidado su diario, el cual tomó Rachel saliendo de su casa, debía buscar un lugar adecuado para poder leerlo y se le ocurrió ir a casa de su amiga Tina, aunque estuvieran enojadas

Rachel: ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?

Tina: No, me porté grosera cuando me estabas platicando y tienes razón, ninguno de nuestros compañeros se compara con tu novio

Rachel: La verdad no, ¿amigas?

Tina: Por supuesto ¿qué traes ahí?

Rachel: El diario de mi tía

Tina: ¿Qué haces con él?

Rachel: Lo olvidó en el jardín

Tina: Ahí están todos los secretos de tu tía

Rachel: Si, ¿estará mal leerlo?

Tina: Pues si

Rachel: Umm, lo voy a regresar entonces, pero me quedaré muy intrigada con el asunto de su prometido

Tina: No te puedes quedar así

Las dos se pusieron a leer lo sucedido cerca de treinta años atrás, Emma se había enamorado de un hombre sin muchos recursos, lo cual no agradó en lo absoluto a su padre, por tanto decidió encerrarla en un convento para hacerla reflexionar y decidirse a casar con el hombre a quien él consideraba el propicio dado su nivel social; Emma fue muy a disgusto al convento, donde su enamorado tuvo a bien intentar sacarla y fue descubierto, su padre ante tal situación suavizó un poco su actitud, permitió de manera aparente la relación,

Tina: Tu abuelo era malo

Rachel: No me tocó conocerlo, pobre de mi tía, según esto, su novio se vendió, la abandonó porque su padre le llegó al precio al fulano y este se fue haciendo el teatro de su muerte para no perjudicarla en su honra

Tina: Suena a película

Rachel: Si, jamás pone el nombre del fulano ese

Tina: Yo creo tu tía no querrá acordarse siquiera que lo conoció

Rachel: Pues si

En Fráncfort, Schuester estaba preparando una enorme cantidad de folders los cuales debía llegar a revisar Blaine, además de una serie de nuevos proyectos y más responsabilidades, abrió un cajón para sacar una pluma y alcanzó a ver una foto de una muchacha, la sacó,

Schuester: ¿Qué habrá sido de tu vida? tengo forma de saber de ti, pero no me he atrevido a preguntarle. ¿Me odiarás?, desde luego lo harás, tu padre te habrá dicho mil cosas de mí, solo porque no tenía dinero tuve que renunciar a ti, para poder salvar a mi madre de la muerte

Repasó lentamente con su dedo el retrato, luego lo guardó rápidamente al escuchar un golpe en la puerta,

Schuester: Adelante

Sebastián: Aquí traigo los pendientes de Blaine

Schuester: Bien, ¿cuándo llega?

Sebastián: En dos días señor

Schuester: Ve por él al aeropuerto

Sebastián: Si señor

Schuester: Y en cuanto esté contigo lo traes para acá

Los planes de Blaine eran muy diferentes a los de Schuester, dada la hora en la cual iban a llegar, se instalaría con su novio en unas villas las cuales habían encontrado donde podían tener a su cachorrito con ellos,

Kurt: No te vamos a dejar Blainie

Blaine: Mira, se puso feliz

Kurt: Claro, ¿cómo se te ocurrió comprar un cachorrito?

Blaine: Uno de los regalos de cuando cumplimos meses sería un perrito, deduje te gustaban y no tenías uno porque vivían en un departamento

Kurt: Así es, eres observador

Blaine: Comienzo a serlo, considero es importante para una relación

Kurt: Bastante

Blaine: Bueno, ya tenemos donde quedarnos con todo y perrito

Kurt: Si

La cena programada por Helena resultó bastante tranquila, muchos de los muchachos aguardaron impacientemente la llegada de Blaine, pero él obviamente no puso pie ahí, estaba muy a gusto jugando twister con su "novio", quien ya se sentía mejor de la gripa,

Emma: No te puedes quejar hermana, todo fue un éxito

Helena: Si, aunque faltó Blaine

Emma: No podía dejar solo a su novio, está enfermito

Helena: Me resulta difícil imaginar a mi hijo como lo describió Rachel

Emma: ¿Por qué?

Helena: Hermana los meses vividos allá, francamente mi hijo era un... no encuentro palabras para describirlo

Emma: ¿Una máquina?

Helena: Tal cual, se la pasaba metido en su oficina, con el buitre ese rondándole

Emma: ¿Quién es el buitre?

Helena: Sebastián

Emma: ¿No te simpatiza?

Helena: En lo absoluto, ese hombre es una máquina

Emma: Y dos máquinas te harán en lugar de nietitos todos cariñosos, robots

Helena se atacó de la risa con el comentario de Emma, francamente ese era su mayor temor, al conocer a Kurt se podía imaginar a unos nietos muy tiernos, quienes le llenarían la soledad en su vejez al no tener la compañía de su esposo.

El domingo último día de la feliz en pareja en NY, claro hasta el siguiente mes donde regresarían, sino Sebastián lograba hacer correr a Kurt, se la pasaron en casa de Helena, donde aprovechando como Rachel tenía entretenido a Blaine, se robó a su yernito para hablar largo y tendido,

Kurt: ¿Qué sucede señora?, ¿hice algo?

Helena: No lindo, quiero hablarte de las máquinas de Fráncfort

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Helena: Mi hijo no es como ha sido aquí

Kurt: ¿Me está intentando decir que me está engañando?

Helena: Pues no exactamente, mira solo quiero prevenirte, nosotras vivimos un tiempo allá y francamente mi hijo no era para nada como es ahora

Kurt: ¿Podría describirme cómo era?, conmigo siempre ha sido así, todo lindo

Helena se explayó ampliamente en la descripción, le explicó cómo Blaine se la pasaba metido en la oficina desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las once de la noche aproximadamente, la forma tan fría en la cual se comportaba, así mismo le dio más detalles de Sebastián y sobretodo de Schuester

Helena: Cuídate de ese hombre

Kurt: Me lo dice como si me quisiera hacer algo ese señor

Helena: Quizás estoy exagerando, pero yo considero a ese hombre un monstruo quien buscó convertir a mi hijo en alguien igualito a él, lo cual no permitiré, se lo juré a mi esposo

Kurt: Señora, puede estar tranquila, yo no voy a dejar a Blaine volver a la actitud descrita

Kurt le hizo mil y una promesas a su suegra, de las cuales cuando iban de regreso a su casa para preparar la maleta para el día siguiente se arrepintió de la mitad de ellas, más bien cayó en cuenta de cómo todo eso era imposible para él hacerlo, no era novio de Blaine, él lo notó extraño y quiso averiguar la razón de su actitud,

Kurt: Vamos a hacer la maleta

Blaine: Antes de eso dime, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Eres una persona muy transparente ¿sabías?

Kurt: ¿Estoy muy blanco o cómo?

Blaine: Y con un excelente sentido del humor, dime Mi Muñequito, ¿te preocupa algo?

Kurt: No y si, tu mamá me dijo muchas cosas y yo le prometí otras tantas

Blaine: ¿Puedes compartir conmigo esas promesas?

Kurt: Este

Blaine: Anda

Kurt: Ok

Kurt lo puso al tanto de cada uno de los compromisos hechos de alguna forma con Helena, al terminar de hablar, Blaine le pidió cumplirlos realmente, con esa respuesta Kurt quedó un tanto en shock, pero si Blaine requería eso, no lo iba a cuestionar, una vez saltado el asunto de las promesas, se pusieron a hacer las maletas de ambos; al siguiente día salieron muy temprano de viaje, por insistencia de Kurt aunque era de madrugada pasaron a despedirse de la familia de él,

Helena: Cuídalo mucho lindo

Kurt: Lo haré, no se preocupe, el buitre ese no lo volverá a vestir de negro

Rachel: Por piedad cuñado

Blaine: Solo ustedes se entienden, porque yo no capté lo del buitre

Emma: Con entender tu novio es suficiente sobrino

Blaine: Está bien tía, si tú lo dices

Blaine se rió, mientras viajaban de NY a Washington, Kurt se quedó dormido sin poder evitarlo, ese tiempo de carretera de alguna forma en soledad, Blaine reflexionó muchas cosas y también tomó varias decisiones importantes, llegaron cerca de las once al aeropuerto donde tuvieron que correr para registrar tanto sus maletas como a su perrito, cuando Kurt entró al avión casi se va de espaldas,

Kurt: Estamos adelante en el avión

Blaine: Si Mi Muñequito, más tarde quizás nos colamos a la cabina del avión

Kurt: ¡Se puede!

Blaine: Claro, en primera clase todo se puede

Kurt había viajado solo dos veces en su vida en avión y francamente no se comparaban con el vuelo de ese momento, las horas para llegar a Fráncfort pasaron rapidísimo, cuando menos sintieron estaban recogiendo su equipaje,

Kurt: Está bien

Blaine: Ya ves y tú todo preocupado

Kurt: Bueno, le estoy tomando mucho cariño a Blainie

Blaine: ¿Y al Blaine grande?

Kurt: También

Blaine: Mi Muñequito

Le dio un beso casi saliendo del área de llegadas internacionales, el cual fue interrumpido por una voz conocida...

* * *

Aún no sé si será Mpreg, mejor que sea sorpresa =) ahaha

Por ahora no van a romper la dieta o tener alucinaciones jajajaaj solo sonrisitas...

Hasta más tarde =)


	11. Capítulo 1O

— **1O **—

Kurt se separó un poco para permitirle a él contestarle al hombre quien le hablaba, más bien le gritaba, pero Blaine lo abrazó y le dio un beso más largo, Sebastián se acercó con cara de pocos amigos y tosió buscando tener la atención de Blaine, más bien hacerlo terminar el beso en el cual estaba con el hombre a quien le dio veinte calificativos en dos segundos, por supuesto ninguno de ellos positivo,

Sebastián: Buenas noches Blaine, ¿no me escuchaste?

Blaine: Buenas noches Sebastián, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sebastián: Schuester me envió por ti

Blaine: ¡Sino estoy llegando a un lugar extraño como para mandar por mí!

Sebastián: Yo solo obedezco órdenes

Blaine hizo una mueca en señal del desagrado ante esa acción de Schuester, curiosamente algunas actitudes de su jefe las cuales veneraba tres meses atrás ahora comenzaban a molestarle terriblemente, en ese análisis tenía su mente cuando Kurt se recargó en su pecho y su cara mostró molestia

Blaine: ¿Pasa algo Mi Muñequito?

Kurt: No me presentas bebé, digo sino lo quieres hacer ¿por qué me pediste venir?

Él sonrió, por primera vez un hombre le hacía ese reclamo, aunque podía jurar muchos se lo habían tragado,

Blaine: Mi amor lo siento, quita esa carita

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Discúlpame

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Con un besito todo tierno?

Kurt: Quizás

Blaine lo besó, Kurt casi pudo sentir el bufido de la respiración de Sebastián, con una sonrisa de lado a lado miró al hombre a quien podía jurar sino estuvieran en el aeropuerto lo tendría encima de él dándole unos cuantos golpes,

Blaine: Bueno, creo ya te contenté

Kurt: Más o menos

Blaine: ¿Lo podré terminar de hacer en la cena?

Kurt: Eso espero yo

Sebastián sonrió con malicia, en unos minutos más le haría de su conocimiento a Blaine de cómo Schuester lo esperaba para tratar asuntos de suma urgencia, por tanto la cena con su novio sería imposible, aunque nunca imaginó la respuesta obtenida ante el comunicado de las órdenes de su jefe

Sebastián: No escuché bien

Blaine: Oíste perfectamente Sebastián, hasta mañana veré a Schuester, hoy debo instalarme con mi novio y llevarlo a cenar

Sebastián: Es una broma de muy mal gusto Blaine

Blaine: ¿Acaso me estoy riendo para considerar mis palabras una broma?

Sebastián: Schuester te está esperando, ¿qué es eso?

Hasta ese momento Blainie había permanecido en perfecto silencio, posiblemente consecuencia de la píldora dada para soportar el viaje de NY a Alemania, en cuanto escuchó el ladrido Sebastián puso cara de espanto, Kurt se agachó y sacó de la pequeña jaula a su cachorrito, el cual se puso feliz de estar en las manos de su dueño,

Kurt: Despertó ya, ha de traer hambre

Blaine: Si con el viaje

Sebastián: Blaine te espera Schuester

Blaine: Ya no lo hará

Blaine sacó su celular y le marcó a su jefe, en cuanto éste le contestó le informó de sus planes, con lo cual Schuester por supuesto se puso histérico, bueno quizás esa palabra se queda corta para describir su reacción; Sebastián estaba anonadado con la acción de su jefe, no acababa de captar como Blaine osaba negarse a una orden de Schuester, aunque francamente se encontraba en su derecho, era domingo y hasta el día siguiente entraba en sus labores de forma digamos legal,

Blaine: Lo siento señor, pero yo no puedo verlo hoy, buenas noches

La terminación de la llamada de forma brusca de Blaine puso pálido a Sebastián y a Kurt lo hizo temblar,

Kurt: Mi amor si te metes en problemas, puedo irme solo al hotel

Blaine: No, cómo crees, vamos a buscar un taxi para irnos

Sebastián: Yo traigo auto Blaine, aunque con esa cosa ni de broma te quedas en el departamento

Blaine: Por eso no te angusties Sebastián, tengo reservaciones en una villa donde nos admiten con todo y cachorrito

Sebastián: ¡Vas a quedarte en un hotel!

Blaine: Si

Sebastián: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: En primera porque mi novio y yo requerimos de privacidad

Sebastián: En el departamento la tendrías

Blaine: No me dejaste terminar, también porque yo considero a ti no te agradaría tener a nuestro cachorrito manchando la sala blanca

Francamente no le agradaba en nada la idea, aunque más le repateaba el hecho de tenerlo lejos, dentro de sus planes se encontraba buscar la forma de darle emigración a Kurt como lograba hacerlo con todos los hombres con quien entablaba una relación; con la ira a todo lo que daba, pero disfrazada y contenida tras una sonrisa hipócrita, Sebastián los llevó hasta las villas donde habían hecho una reservación,

Blaine: Muchas gracias Sebastián, nos vemos mañana

Sebastián: Necesito hablar cosas contigo a solas

Kurt: ¿Qué cosas necesitas hablar con mi novio a solas?

Blaine lo volteó a ver sorprendido, si esa pregunta se la hubiera hecho alguno de sus novios en lugar de solo hacer una mueca de disgusto al exigirle Sebastián hablar con él a solas, otro gallo le hubiera cantado en todas sus relaciones, pero el pasado era difícil de cambiar, aunque su relación más reciente francamente si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo no lo dudaría ni dos veces,

Sebastián: De cosas importantes

Kurt: Dudo esas cosas importantes sean secretas como para no poder ser oídas por mí, ¿o sí?

Blaine: Desde luego no hay ningún secreto Mi muñequito, Sebastián me disculpas, el viaje estuvo muy cansado y quiero aprovechar esta noche para salir a dar una pequeña vuelta con mi novio, enseñarle algunos lugares de aquí y llevarlo a King Kamehameha Club,

Sebastián: ¡Lo vas a llevar ahí!

Blaine: Si, buenas noches

Dejándolo prácticamente con la palabra en la boca, Blaine se dirigió a la recepción donde pidió su habitación, en cinco minutos más Kurt se quedó con el ojo cuadrado al entrar a lugar donde estaría por un largo mes,

Blaine: ¿Te agradó?, Príncipe

Kurt: Mucho, en las fotos no se veía así

Blaine: Pedí la mejor para nosotros dos

Kurt: Voy a sentirme muy alagado con tanta atención

Blaine: Ese es el chiste, así dejas de temblar

Kurt: No estoy temblando

Blaine: ¿Te pruebo lo contrario?

Lo miró de una forma en la cual Kurt francamente si tembló, más no por nervios, el motivo profundo fue un sentimiento el cual no logró descifrar, pero salía de su estómago y subía hasta su garganta,

Blaine: ¿Ves como si tiemblas?

Kurt: ¿Es tu asistente?

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Kurt: Sebastián

Blaine: ¿Todavía tienes duda? creo mi actitud dejó claro quién es él para mí

Kurt: Tu actitud me dio un mensaje, pero prefiero tu voz me lo diga

Blaine: Es solo mi compañero de trabajo, no más

En tanto ellos se estaban dando un rico beso, Sebastián había ido a casa de Schuester para obtener nuevas instrucciones, cuando llegó el hombre estaba prácticamente colgado de una lámpara con un puro encendido, lo cual demostraba su enojo,

Sebastián: Buenas noches

Schuester: ¿Dónde está Blaine?

Sebastián: En un hotel con su novio

Schuester: ¿Cómo es ese muchacho?, ¿qué mierda le hizo a mi discípulo?

Sebastián: No sé qué le haya hecho, pero Blaine está todo diferente, ¡traen un perro!

Sebastián le contó la actitud de Blaine en el aeropuerto, la forma en la cual actúo y también como según iba a llevar a Kurt al King Kamehameha Club,

Schuester: ¿Dónde es eso?

Sebastián: Es una disco señor

Schuester: ¡Abren discos en domingo!

Sebastián: Ni idea, pero ahí lo iba a llevar, Blaine jamás le ha gustado ir a ese lugar porque hay mucho ruido, la música es disco, algo le hizo el hombre ese

Schuester: Lo que le haya hecho se lo quitaremos en un mes, ¿dónde están hospedados?

Sebastián le proporcionó el nombre y la dirección del lugar, supuso Schuester las requería para ponerle un alto a ese hombre, a quien por obvias razones él odiaba con toda el alma, sin imaginar como Kurt en estricto sentido no representaba una amenaza dado que no era novio realmente de Blaine; en las villas después de un buen baño donde ambos se quitaron tantas horas de avión,

Blaine: Woah, te ves muy bien, para comerte a besos y deleitarte con caricias

Kurt: ¿Cómo dijiste?

Blaine: Nada

Kurt había alcanzado a escuchar perfectamente las palabras de él, pero de alguna forma las quiso corroborar, antes de ir al "restaurante" donde Kurt creía cenarían, Blaine dio un recorrido en el auto por la plaza principal de Fráncfort,

Blaine: ¿Qué te parece Fráncfort?

Kurt: La ciudad es linda, pero

Blaine: ¿Pero qué?

Kurt: No sé, hay algo en ella lo cual no me termina de agradar

Blaine: ¿La presencia de mi asistente?

Kurt: Si fuera realmente tu novio, francamente sería eso, el hombre es una

Blaine: ¿Una qué?

Kurt: Pesadilla Blaine, además feo no es, de ser tu novio y verlo, saber cómo vivías con él no estaría tranquilo

Blaine: ¿Por qué ninguno de mis novios fue sincero conmigo?

Kurt: No te entendí

Blaine: Kurt desde tu reclamo de no presentarte inmediatamente hasta cuestionar el por qué requería hablar conmigo, te juro fueron cosas las cuales los hombres con quienes tuve una relación se tragaban

Kurt: Y eso iba deteriorando a la larga la relación

Blaine: Yo supongo, te voy a pedir algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Cualquier cosa por insignificante que sea, la cual consideres podría molestarte si fueras mi novio házmela saber enseguida

Kurt: De acuerdo

Una vez conocida la plaza, fueron al King Kamehameha Club, el lugar resultó una sorpresa para Kurt, para empezar ni restaurante era, en cuanto entraron escuchó la música disco,

Kurt: ¡Disco en domingo en la noche!

Blaine: Si príncipe, no podemos quedarnos muy tarde porque mañana debo ir a trabajar temprano, pero otro día regresamos para disfrutar más el lugar

Kurt: ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Blaine: Porque te iba a encantar

Le quitó su abrigo y le pidió bailar, francamente bueno con los pies no era, en su juventud recordaba bailar bien, de pronto cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente se aterró, él no era un viejo para ver su época de universidad y preparatoria como algo vivido en su juventud; Kurt entre las luces de la disco, podía notar expresiones extrañas en el rostro de Blaine, la noche se les hizo cortita, aunque en ningún momento dejaron de estar en la pista de baile para las dos de la mañana donde Blaine con un pesar tremendo

Blaine: Debemos irnos Mi muñequito

Kurt: Esta canción y ya

Blaine: La antepasada dijiste lo mismo

Kurt: Si verdad

Blaine: Bueno, esta nada más

Kurt: No Blaine, así voy a seguir, disculpa, soy un inconsciente, tú mañana debes trabajar y suficiente tendrás con el regaño por no haber ido hoy a hablar con tu jefe como quería, para reventarte otro porque a mí se me ocurrió quedarme más tiempo en la disco

Blaine lo abrazó, la canción de ese momento era una romántica, le susurró al oído "solo esta pieza, me encanta bailar bien juntitos", Kurt sonrió y cruzo sus manos detrás del cuello de Blaine, las manos de él lo acariciaron lentamente en su espalda, quien los viera francamente no dudaría ni un segundo en asegurar que había amor entre ellos; una vez finalizada la canción salieron de la discoteca, cerca de las dos de la mañana, Blaine pidió al valet su auto, en lo que lo traían, lo abrazó de la cintura, Kurt se recargó en él,

Blaine: ¿Te divertiste?

Kurt: Mucho, gracias por traerme, oye ¿si te digo algo no te molesta?

Blaine: De ninguna manera, dime

Kurt: Te urgen unas clases de baile

Blaine: Lo sé

Kurt: Yo juraba no bailabas bien por desuso, pero con esta salida…pues…

Blaine: Era bueno bailando en mi juventud

Kurt: Oye no tienes cincuenta años como para hablar de esa forma

Blaine: Si tienes toda la razón, ¿me darías clases privadas de baile?

Kurt: Tendría un costo extra

Blaine: ¿Cuánto me cobrarías?

Kurt: Déjame pensar

Blaine: ¿Puedo hacer una oferta?

Kurt: Claro

Blaine: ¿Que tal clases de baile a cambio de un fin de semana en Paris y una semana en Londres?

Kurt: Ni que te fuera a hacer streptease para cobrarte tanto

Kurt se puso un tanto serio y quiso quitarse el abrazo de él, aunque no batalló mucho, Blaine había visto salir a Louis, obviamente el hombre no iba solo, en cuanto lo vio puso cara de pocos amigos, pero con todo y cara se acercó a donde se encontraba con Kurt,

Louis: Buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches Louis

Louis: ¿No nos presentas?

Blaine: Eles Kurt, un amigo, él es

Louis: Louis su exnovio

Kurt: Mucho gusto

Louis: Encantado, él es mi pareja, se llama Harry

Harry: Mucho gusto, voy por el auto mi amor

Louis: Si

Obviamente el hombre no saludó a Blaine, Louis sin hacer uso de muchas palabras puso sobre aviso a Kurt previniéndolo de la clase de bicho, como calificaba a Blaine, quien tenía por amigo y si esperaba algo más de él tuviera cuidado, porque cuando menos sintiera iba a descubrir una terrible verdad,

Louis: Con permiso, aléjate de él sino quieres sufrir

Blaine: Espera Louis, ¿por qué le dices eso?, yo no te hice nada

Louis: Eres un cínico

Louis le propinó tremenda cachetada y él se quedó igual de confundido en relación a la razón por la cual Louis actuaba así, Kurt consideró oportuno no intervenir en lo más mínimo, en cuanto tuvieron el auto se subieron y él manejó sin decir una sola palabra, viendo solo a la calle; al llegar al hotel, entró directo a su cuarto sin ni siquiera darle un buenas noches, un beso, nada, Kurt se quedó en la sala repasando lo sucedido, llegando a una conclusión la cual le hizo sentir en su garganta un nudo y en sus ojos algunas lágrimas,

Kurt: Lo ama con todo su corazón

A la mañana siguiente cuando Blaine salió de su cuarto completamente arreglado para ir a su trabajo, Kurt había ordenado el desayuno, obviamente con su nulo conocimiento de alemán la cosa no fue fácil y lo que tenía en la mesa no se veía francamente apetitoso,

Blaine: ¿Qué es esto?

Kurt: Intenté pedir el desayuno y trajeron esto

Blaine: Regrésalo, aquí tienes el teléfono donde se encuentra tu amigo y Nick, háblale para ver lo de tus clases de teatro y no te molestes en pedir el desayuno, yo nunca tomo nada más allá de un café

Kurt: En NY si

Blaine: Solo tomo un café, ¿de acuerdo?

Tomó su laptop y salió de ahí, Kurt le marcó a Jeff quien acordó en ir a buscarlo para lo de las clases, aunque francamente con la actitud de Blaine esa mañana quería conseguir dinero para regresarse a NY; en la oficina de Schuester, este esperaba a Blaine con la espada desenvainada, Nick había llegado desde temprano para afinar unos detalles antes de salir esa tarde rumbo a NY y le tocó parte de la regañada por la actitud de Blaine,

Nick: Oye ¿qué hiciste?

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Nick: Schuester está furioso, me puso una regañada sin deberla ni temerla, ¿qué pasó?

Blaine: Solo me negué a verlo ayer como quería

Nick: ¡Tú hiciste eso!

Blaine: Si, ¿algún problema?

Nick: Ninguno amigo

Antes de poder decir más, Schuester salió gritando de su oficina, Blaine se encerró a discutir con el señor por un lapso de cuatro horas, en el cual recibió un regaño digno de recordarse, él escuchó todo sin emitir ningún comentario; Sebastián obviamente estaba muy atento a todo, Schuester le había pedido que en cuanto terminara de hablar con Blaine, trajera todos los pendientes para dejarlos trabajando, en tanto él hacia un diligencia de suma importancia. En las villas, Kurt con la ayuda de Jeff y un mesero, supo que lo pedido era parte del menú de la comida,

Kurt: Con razón

Jeff: Tranquilo amigo, aquí el joven te ayudará en tu estancia, ¿o no?

Mesero: Desde luego, usted no se preocupe, mañana le enviaré algo muy rico para su desayuno

Kurt: Gracias joven, que amable

Mesero: Es parte de mi trabajo, con permiso

Kurt: Propio

Cuando se quedaron solos, Jeff confesó a Kurt de cabo a rabo, podía ver como su amigo estaba mal y según sus conversaciones las cosas con Blaine marchaban bien, aunque por su cara obviamente habían tenido algún roce,

Kurt: Me trató muy mal en la mañana

Jeff: Bueno de pronto según Nick se esponja

Kurt: Pues sí, pero no tengo por qué estar aguantando sus actitudes, no soy su novio realmente

Jeff: Tienes toda la razón amigo, aparte de lo sucedido en la mañana tú traes algo más

Kurt: Me cachaste

Jeff: Te escucho

Kurt le contó lo de la noche anterior, incluso se fue más atrás a los días en los cuales estuvo enfermo y recibió los cuidados de él, sus apapachos,

Jeff: ¡Te enamoraste!

Kurt: No

Jeff: Como no amigo, estás enamorado de Blaine

Kurt: Para nada

Jeff se disponía a buscar que su amigo aceptara como tenía sentimientos hacia Blaine cuando fueron interrumpidos por un hombre maduro, quien se presentó como Schuester y le pidió a Kurt unos minutos para hablar a solas,

Kurt: Si claro

Jeff: Voy a hablarle a tu maestra de teatro y ahora regreso

Schuester: Gracias joven

Jeff: De nada

Schuester esperó a estar a solas con Kurt, una vez en esas condiciones lo miró muy serio, sacó su puro, lo encendió y sin mayor preámbulo le dijo

Schuester: ¿Cuánto dinero quiere por alejarse de Blaine?

Kurt: ¡Perdón!

Schuester: Dudo este sordo

Kurt: Desde luego no lo estoy

Schuester: Entonces no considero necesario repetirle mi pregunta, respóndame para poder hacerle el cheque ahora mismo

Kurt: Está loco

Schuester: No joven, soy un hombre de negocios

Kurt: Yo un hombre de principios, el cual no vende su amor, con permiso

Schuester: Mire, mejor dígame cuánto quiere, porque por las buenas o las malas lo voy a alejar de Blaine

Kurt: ¿Me está amenazando?

Schuester: No, solo le estoy proponiendo un buen negocio, le doy una cantidad con varios ceros por dejarme a mi jefe de proyectos solo y dedicado cien por ciento a su trabajo

Kurt: Vaya a ofrecerle dinero a otro

Kurt se levantó indignado, Schuester le repitió su amenaza de alejarlo de Blaine por ser digamos una mala influencia, Jeff cuando supo para qué quería hablar el hombre ese con él se espantó, le marcó a Nick y lo puso al tanto de lo sucedido,

Nick: Tranquilo mi amor, Schuester no es un asesino

Jeff: Lo amenazó con quitarlo por las buenas o las malas

Nick: Voy a poner al tanto a Blaine de esto

Jeff: Si, Kurt ya está haciendo su maleta para irse con nosotros

Nick: Quizás sea lo mejor

Nick acordó con Jeff en apoyar a Kurt en caso de que él se quisiera regresar con ellos, después de colgar con su novio, entró a la oficina donde Blaine veía infinidad de papeles y aprovechando que Sebastián había ido a conseguir unos estados lo puso al tanto de lo sucedido,

Blaine: Estás bromeando

Nick: No, fue y le dijo todo eso, Kurt se quiere regresar a NY esta tarde con Jeff y conmigo

Blaine se levantó de su sillón y tomó el saco, para cuando Sebastián regresó con la información requerida, el palomo se le había ido, marcó enseguida a su celular pero él no contestó; Kurt en la villa metía toda sus cosas de forma rápida, de pronto sacaba y metía ropa, no quería llevarse en estricto sentido nada, porque todo lo había comprado él, nada de su ropa había puesto en su maleta,

Kurt: Ni maleta debo hacer

Jeff: ¿El perrito te lo llevas o lo dejas?

Kurt: Me lo llevo, sino Blaine lo regalará

Tomó a Blainie entre sus manos, el cachorrito movió su cola muy alegremente, Jeff se levantó y abrazó a Kurt,

Jeff: Tranquilo

Kurt: Estoy asustado, ese hombre está loco, tenía razón Helena

Blaine: ¿En qué tenía razón mi mamá?

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jeff: Yo le hablé a Nick

Blaine: Déjanos solos por favor Jeff

Jeff: Si

Jeff salió del cuarto, Nick estaba afuera y lo abrazó,

Jeff: ¿Por qué lo trajiste?

Nick: Le va a dar a Kurt lo de su boleto de avión

Jeff: ¡Lo dejará irse!

Nick: Si, ayer se toparon con Louis

Jeff: ¿Él es la verdadero novio?

Nick: Quien lo era, creo se le movieron varias cosas a Blaine

Jeff: ¿Todavía lo ama?

Nick: Pues... supongo que sí y también infiero querrá aprovechar este tiempo para arreglarse con él

Jeff: Y mi amigo le estorba

Nick: Qué te digo

Jeff: Mejor no me digas nada, porque voy a hacer corajes, Kurt siento se enamoró de él

Nick se quedó medio sorprendido con lo dicho por su prometido, adentro en la habitación, Blaine le estaba dando un cheque a Kurt,

Blaine: Toma, con esto podrás regresar a NY

Kurt: Con este dinero no solo hago eso, es mucho

Blaine: Tómalo como tu liquidación, ya no requeriré tus servicios

Kurt: Es demasiado aún de esa forma

Blaine: Va una remuneración por todas las cosas hechas las cuales no estaban en el contrato

Kurt hizo pedacitos el cheque, se sintió ofendido con las palabras de él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas,

Blaine: ¡Estás loco!

Kurt: Qué podría esperar, si tu jefe me vino ofrecer dinero por alejarme de ti, obvio tú serías igual, eres un IDIOTA

Le dio una cachetada, tomó a su perrito, su bolso y salió de la habitación, Blaine se sentó en la cama, vio sobre ella la ropa usada por Kurt la noche anterior...

* * *

Hasta más tarde =D


	12. Capítulo 11

— **11 **—

Nick y Jeff en cuanto vieron salir a Kurt con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, dedujeron cada uno algo, Jeff juró que Kurt estaba enamorado del fulano quien lo había despedido por haberse topado con su ex novio y Nick consideró que Fráncfort le hacía muy mal a su amigo,

Jeff: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: Nada, ¿puedes prestarme Nick para regresar a NY?

Nick: Blaine te iba a dar lo de tu boleto de avión

Kurt: No me menciones ni su nombre, es un idiota

Blaine: Tienes toda la razón Mi Muñequito

Blaine después de verlo salir tomó la ropa de la cama, la cual todavía tenía su perfume impregnado y recordó como lo había cuidado, sin pensarlo se puso de pie y salió dispuesto a pedirle perdón de rodillas si era necesario,

Kurt: Suéltame o te aviento a mi perrito

Jeff: Amigo con ese cachorrito no asustas a nadie

Kurt: Gracias por la ayuda Jeff

Jeff: Lo siento

Blaine: Kurt, ¿podrías darme unos segundos para pedirte perdón por mi actitud por enésima vez?

Kurt: No, ya te he soportado muchas, con razón tus novios no te duran

Blaine: Perdóname ¿sí? prometo no actuar mal de nuevo

Kurt no estaba muy dispuesto a hacer lo pedido por Blaine, pero con una mirada toda tierna lo hizo dudar por unos segundos, aunque luego regresó a su posición inicial al recordar las amenazas de Schuester,

Kurt: Ni loco me quedo, tu jefe me vino a amenazar, capaz me mata

Blaine: ¿Qué te dijo como para decir eso?

Jeff: Le dijo que por las buenas o las malas se alejaba de ti, él decidiera

Nick: Jeff, le preguntaron a Kurt, no a ti amor

Jeff: Solo quería ayudar, yo oí todo perfectamente lo que le dijo ese tipo amargado

Blaine: Me cuesta trabajo creerlo capaz de venir a hacer algo así

Kurt: Pero lo hizo

El reloj de Nick sonó y volteó a ver a Jeff, su avión salía en tres horas, debían ir por su equipaje para regresar a NY, de forma muy sutil preguntó si Kurt se quedaba o se iba,

Blaine: Se queda

Kurt: Me voy

Blaine: No me dejes solito

Kurt: Aprovecha este tiempo para arreglarte con quien fue tu novio

Blaine: Louis no puede verme ni en pintura, quédate conmigo, ya tengo listo los pasajes para ir a Paris y luego a Londres, las reservas son para dos personas y me prometiste enseñarme a bailar

Kurt: Yo no te prometí nada

Blaine: Si acuérdate

Kurt: No es cierto

De forma muy discreta, en tanto Kurt y Blaine discutían si le había hecho esa promesa o no, Jeff le hizo una seña a Nick para dejar a sus amigos arreglar sus diferencias, cuando iban saliendo de las villas,

Nick: ¿Dejamos a tu amigo?

Jeff: Si, Blaine lo hará padecer un poquito, pero así aprende para cuando tenga novio, al menos en actuación y como quieras está en una relación

Nick: Bueno, si tú lo dices

Jeff: Yo lo digo

En NY, en tanto esos acontecimientos ocurrían, Finn y Rachel sostenían una de sus habituales conversaciones nocturnas platicándose todo lo sucedido en el día, obviamente las cosas dichas por Rachel eran más,

Finn: Te envidio mucho

Rachel: ¿Por qué?

Finn: Yo me la paso todo el tiempo entre las cuatro paredes de mi casa, esperando a que te conectes

Rachel: ¿Estás deprimido mi amor?

Finn: Si, ¿podrías llamarme?, yo lo haría pero

Rachel: Espérame

Rachel jaló su teléfono y le marcó, Finn movió lo más rápido que pudo su silla de ruedas, para evitar el sonido del timbre despertara a sus papás,

Rachel: Hola

Finn: Hola

Rachel: ¿Por qué estás deprimido?

Finn: Lo mismo de siempre, estoy harto de esta situación

Rachel: Tranquilo

Finn: Rachel no me digas esa palabra por favor, toda mi vida la he oído y ya no puedo estar tranquilo

Rachel: Perdón

Finn: Discúlpame no debí hablarte así, me hablas y soportas todas mis quejas

Rachel: Oye eres mi novio, tengo muchas ganas de conocerte

Finn: Mejor no

Rachel: ¿Cómo?

Finn: Vas a ver la cruda realidad y te vas a espantar, ni mi amiga querrás ser

Rachel: Oye

Finn: Adiós

Rachel se quedo con un mal sabor de boca, bajó para a tomar un vaso de leche y se topó con su tía quien al verla con la carita toda triste la cuestionó,

Rachel: Me colgó

Emma: Hija entiéndelo, no debe ser nada grato ver pasar tu vida en tu casa

Rachel: Pues sí, ya quisiera que pasara un mes

Emma: ¿Para ir a verlo?

Rachel: Si, mi hermano me lo prometió

Emma: ¿Todavía me ves como un ogro?

Rachel: Este...no tía, yo jamás te vi así

Emma: Mentirosita, sabes hace mucho no me hago cómplice de alguien para algo lindo

Rachel: ¿Cómo?

Emma sonrió, le dijo unas cuantas cosas a su sobrina con las cuales la muchachita subió feliz a su cuarto, luego de hacer eso fue a la recámara de su hermana,

Helena: Claro, no hay ningún problema hermana

Emma: Muchas gracias, no quisiera ir sola

Helena: Eres mala mintiendo hermanita

Emma: Ouch, ¿por qué dices eso?

Helena se rió, en cuanto habló con su hermana dedujo como la supuesta ida al doctor dentro de dos días a la capital, donde quería ser acompañada de Rachel era solo un pretexto para llevarla a conocer al cybernovio,

Emma: ¿La dejas ir?, quiero ganarme a Rachel

Helena: Desde luego, sabes algo, tengo curiosidad de conocerlo yo también, ¿podría pegarme?

Emma: Si

En Fráncfort sin imaginar los planes de Emma y Helena de ir a conocer a Finn, por ende probablemente a la familia de este, Blaine había logrado hacer entrar a Kurt a la villa para pedirle disculpas de rodillas por su actitud, cuando se lo dijo lo tomó de broma, pero cuando vio como lo iba a hacer se quedó perplejo,

Kurt: No es necesario

Blaine: Si, te traté muy mal

Kurt: Me has tratado peor en ocasiones anteriores

Blaine: Soy un hombre muy malo

Kurt: Eso no es cierto, tienes malas actitudes, pero con mano dura y unas cuantas cachetadas te corriges

Blaine: ¿Me quieres corregir?

Kurt: ¿Por qué haría eso?

Blaine: Parte de tus obligaciones como "novio"

Kurt: En el contrato no dice nada de eso

Blaine: Puedo anexar una cláusula para que me eduques, en la cual por supuesto excluya las cachetadas

Kurt: Hmmm

Blaine: ¿No me quieres educar?

Kurt: Es un mal negocio, yo te voy a educar y otro te va a disfrutar

Blaine: Si quieres puedes disfrutarme tú

Kurt se sintió extraño de haber dicho eso, le había salido por su boca sin procesarlo y antes de decir algo más, Blaine lo besó, hablaron por lapso de dos horas en las cuales Blaine le prometió intentaría no volver a tratarlo mal

Kurt: ¡Vas a intentarlo!, eso no sirve

Blaine: Bien lo hago, si tú me prometes no darme una cachetada más

Kurt se rió, a final de cuentas ambos quedaron en procurar Blaine no tratarlo mal y Kurt evitar las cachetadas para corregirlo, una vez en paz, Blaine le pidió ponerse un traje, Kurt hizo lo pedido sin imaginarse para que requería él tenerlo vestido así,

Kurt: ¿Así está bien?

Blaine: Perfecto

Kurt: ¿Perfecto para qué?

Blaine: Para ir a la oficina y exigirle a Schuester no vuelva a venir a hacerte algún tipo de amenaza

Kurt: ¿Cómo dijiste?

Blaine: Anda, no te me pongas pálido

Blaine casi lo sacó arrastrando de la villa, manejó hasta su oficina, donde al entrar todos se cuchicheaban al verlo abrazar a Kurt, más cuando al entrar al elevador lo había besado ante los ojos atónitos de todos, dos de las secretarias de recepción en cuanto vieron pasar a Sebastián lo pusieron al tanto de lo visto,

Sebastián: Eso es imposible

Secretaria: Para nada ingeniero, lo abrazó y en el elevador le dio un beso todo pasional

Sebastián: Maldita sea, hasta lo trae a la oficina, ¿qué mierda le dio ese hombre?

Secretaria: ¿Usted lo conoce?

Sebastián: Por desgracia lo hice ayer

Sebastián dejó salir todas las cosas guardadas en contra de Kurt con esas dos chismosas porque su primo andaba de viaje, por tanto no tenía paño de lágrimas y aunque sabía cómo eran de chismosas esas dos, con alguien debía sacar su veneno porque de otra forma capaz se mataba él mismo; en el piso donde trabajaba Blaine, conforme iban caminando por el pasillo para llegar a la oficina de Schuester los murmullos se oían más que el sonido de los teléfonos, sin ni siquiera tocar Blaine abrió la puerta,

Schuester: ¿Quién se atreve a entrar así en mi oficina?

Blaine: Yo, digo no se compara en nada entrar así al atrevimiento de usted

Schuester: ¿A qué te refieres muchacho?

Blaine: Creo somos gente adulta, usted hizo algo lo cual asustó a mi novio

Schuester: Te fue con el chisme rápidamente

Blaine: De hecho no, se iba a ir por miedo, pero por fortuna se me ocurrió irlo a buscar y evité su partida

Kurt: Blaine no quiero estar aquí

Blaine: Si Príncipe ahora nos vamos, solo déjame aclarar unos puntos con mi jefe, soy su empleado únicamente, no tiene derecho a entrometerse en mi vida personal y también soy un ser humano el cual necesita de sus días de descanso, por ello el fin de semana no cuente conmigo en lo absoluto

Schuester: Tú no eras así, siempre estabas dispuesto a trabajar, este hombre es una mala influencia para ti, solo te quise hacer un favor al sacarlo de tu vida y así me pagas, viniendo a armar una escena de este tipo en mi oficina

Blaine: Mi novio es una influencia muy positiva, me ha enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas a valorar las cosas en la proporción necesaria, mi trabajo es importante pero no lo único, tengo una familia quien me requiere y un hombre hermoso a quien amo

Schuester: El amor es una tontería

Kurt: No es cierto, el amor es necesario para cualquier persona, a usted le vendría bien conseguirse una novia, así dejaría de estar entrometiéndose en la vida de Blaine por considerarme una supuesta mala influencia, solo porque él ya no vive solo para el trabajo

Blaine: Es un buen consejo mi amor

Kurt sonrió, Schuester golpeó su puño en su escritorio con lo cual Kurt brincó, Blaine lo abrazó, en dos segundos, Schuester despidió a Blaine y lo volvió a contratar al decirle "bueno, por mí no hay problema, GMV siempre me ha querido contratar, además a ver quién le termina el proyecto de NY", si algo le podía calar a Schuester era escuchar el nombre de la competencia, más cuando se trataba de Blaine, porque desde el año pasado andaban tras él como lobos hambrientos; en un tono más sereno a como entró, Blaine le exigió a Schuester pedirle una disculpa a su novio por lo hecho, así mismo permanecer al margen de su vida personal, él seguiría cumpliendo con sus obligaciones tal cual le fueran requeridas siempre respetando el espacio de sus fines de semana, condiciones aplicables tanto ese mes en Fráncfort como para cuando regresara a NY. Una vez acordada su no intromisión, Blaine y Kurt dejaron la oficina del hombre a quien Helena consideraba la peor influencia para su hijo,

Kurt: Te volviste loco Blaine, sentí que te despedían

Blaine: Schuester no es tonto, GMV me ha hecho varias ofertas con sumas cuantiosas y proyectos muy atrayentes, pero yo he decidido permanecer fiel a Schuester, ese hombre me ha enseñado mucho y no se me hace leal irme con su competencia

Kurt: Pues si, oye, no soy tu novio, pero se sintió lindo que me defendieras

Kurt se recargó en el hombro de él, con una sonrisa de lado a lado, realmente se había sentido alagado por lo hecho, aunque estaba conciente en alguna parte de su cerebro como la actitud de Blaine, realmente no era para él, sino para su ex, a quien en su momento quizás no defendió así; los días en Fráncfort a Kurt después de ese incidente no le parecieron tan malos, por las mañanas tomaba clases de teatro con una maestra con quien se entretenía mucho y estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas, en la tarde por ahí de las seis regresaba Blaine de le oficina y normalmente lo llevaba a dar una vuelta en la ciudad.

En tanto Kurt había disfrutado de una noche más en Fráncfort, con un "novio" más lindo, Rachel estaba a punto de conocer a su cyber novio, en compañía de Helena y Emma se encontraban afuera de la casa del susodicho intentando animar a la adolescente a tocar la puerta,

Helena: Bueno hija, ¿no querías conocerlo?

Rachel: Si pero ¿y si desilusiona de mí?

Emma: Sobrina ese muchachito en cuanto te vea quedará prendado de ti

Emma sin darle tiempo a Rachel de detener su mano tocó a la puerta, tardaron un poco en contestar, al cabo de unos dos minutos Carole abrió la puerta, en cuanto vio a Rachel se sorprendió,

Carole: La cybernovia dejó la computadora

Rachel: Buenas tardes señora

Carole: Buenas tardes, esta es una sorpresa

Rachel: ¿Está Finn?

Carole: Por supuesto, pasen por favor

Carole se disculpó con las señoras por no tener el lugar bien arreglado, pero no esperaban visitas y además en la noche habían salido de emergencia al hospital porque Finn había tenido unos dolores muy fuertes,

Rachel: Con razón no se conectó

Carole: Estuvimos en el hospital hasta entrada la madrugada

Rachel: ¿Está durmiendo?

Carole: Si, pero yo creo no le molestará ser despertado por ti, pasa, es la puerta de allá

Rachel: ¿Puedo ir mamá?

Carole: Claro hija

Rachel caminó muy nerviosa a la puerta indicada por Carole, la abrió lentamente y entró intentando no hacer ruido, en la sala Helena, Emma y Carole comenzaron una charla muy amena, a la cual posteriormente se le unió Burt, los cuatro señores contemporáneos al fin y al cabo encontraron tema de conversación en minutos; en tanto ellos sociabilizaban, Rachel se había sentado en la cama de Finn con mucho cuidado, dejó el regalo que le llevaba en la mesita y pensó la forma de despertarlo, se mordió un poco sus uñas y luego decidió hacerlo con un beso,

Finn: Umm, que lindo sueño

Rachel: No es sueño, estoy aquí, hola

Finn: ¡Rachel!

Rachel: La misma

Finn se incorporó y la estrujó con el abrazo el cual le dio,

Finn: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rachel: Adelanté el viaje para conocerte, me moría de ganas por hacerlo

Finn: No hubieras venido

Rachel: ¿Por qué?, yo estoy feliz de conocerte, ¿a ti no te da gustó conocerme al fin?

Finn: Si, pero ahora verás la realidad en vivo y a todo color

Rachel: ¿Cuál realidad?

Finn: Esta

Finn señaló a su silla de ruedas, Rachel con mucha cautela se aproximó a él para besarlo, antes de hacerlo,

Rachel: La realidad es está aquí adentro

Le señaló su corazón y luego lo besó, poco después de estar un poco a solas, salieron, Finn se puso muy nervioso al conocer a su digamos "suegra", Helena se rió con el nerviosismo del pobre muchacho,

Emma: No como, además vengo en plan chismoso, ¿verdad hermana?

Helena: Si, venimos en ese esquema

Finn: Bueno, soy Finn

Helena: Encantada muchacho, mi hija no deja de hablar todo el día de ti

Finn: ¡De verdad!

Emma: Ahh si, Finn esto… Finn aquello, ya soñábamos a Finn

Carole: Bueno, aquí nosotros soñábamos a Rachel, porque nuestro hijo se la pasa igual

Bien dicen que cuando uno está pasándola bien se le va el tiempo volando y así les sucedió a Emma, Helena y Rachel, quienes al notar la oscuridad de la noche, se disculparon por haber causado molestias durante todo el día,

Carole: Para nada señora, al contrario, con su visita le alzaron el ánimo a mi hijo

Finn: Mamá

Carole: Es la verdad, ¿o no?

Finn: Si, muchas gracias por haber traído a Rachel, yo aunque me hubiera querido escapar para irla a conocer….

Helena: Mi hija me ha hablado de ti como un hombre muy fuerte

Finn: La fortaleza se me acaba señora

Helena: Ten fe muchacho, yo sé que estas palabras te las habrán dicho infinidad de veces y tú francamente a veces ya no te sientes capaz de creer en nada

Finn: Como hoy antes de su llegada, estaba muy mal

Helena: Y la vida te mandó algo para alzarte el ánimo, así cuando sea el momento adecuado llegará el riñón el cual requieres para dejar esa silla de ruedas

Finn: Creo nunca habrá momento adecuado

Emma: Verás que lo habrá, nada de desanimarse, sino aquí mi sobrina querrá venir a verte cada semana

Finn: ¿Se podría?

Helena: Hermana no des ideas

Emma: Solo fue un comentario

Entre risas y algunas lágrimas se despidieron, como no queriendo dejaron a Finn y a Rachel hacerlo solitos, para darse probablemente algún beso, para Helena el hecho de que su hija se hubiera enamorado de un muchacho como Finn la tranquilizaba enormemente porque era un muchacho con muchos principios y noble ante todo, en tanto Carole y Helena intercambiaban algunas ideas para cuidar cactus de los cuales eran fanáticas ambas, Emma alcanzó a ver una foto muy interesante, aunque desde antes la cara de la mamá de Kurt se le hacía muy familiar, como si la hubiera visto antes.

Emma: ¿Quién es él?

Carole: Nuestro hijo, se llama Kurt

Emma: Se parece mucho a ustedes

Carole: Si, es un amor de niño

Emma: Me imagino, ¿a qué se dedica?

Carole: Quiere ser artista, anda en NY grabando una película, quizás ha oído algo

Emma: Casi no leo la sección de espectáculos y televisión no veo

Emma se quedó medio perpleja al descubrir como el hermano de Finn resultaba ser el supuesto novio de su sobrino, quien para sumarle aparentemente estaba haciendo una película, si supieran como alguien comenzaba a destramar parte de la historia inventada por ellos, posiblemente no estarían tan tranquilos Kurt y Blaine en Fráncfort, menos Kurt muerto de la risa ante los intentos de Blaine de sacar un paso el cual le había enseñado,

Kurt: Mueve tu pie, siente la música

Blaine: No me doy, es más difícil esto que mis estados financieros

Kurt: Eres un exagerado, voy a cambiar la música, tal vez eso te ayuda

Kurt tomó un cd al azar de una gran colección adquirida en rebaja en una tienda, le puso play, del aparato de sonido se comenzó a escuchar una melodía la cual conocía perfectamente Blaine,

Blaine: Esto lo sé bailar

Kurt: Mira, yo no

Blaine: Te enseño

Kurt: Mejor

Blaine lo tomó de la cintura, Kurt perfectamente conocía esa canción de la lambada, pero de pronto le dio mala espina bailar eso con él, sobretodo porque estaban solos en una habitación, la melodía aunque su cerebro le indicaba pedir cambio de canción, algo en su ser irracional lo hizo dejar su cuerpo entregado a la música,

Kurt: Con esta no tienes pies izquierdos

Blaine: Eso parece

Ambos hacían movimientos muy sensuales, sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, sus palpitaciones comenzaron a subir y no exactamente producto de la actividad física, se veían fijamente a los ojos sintiendo una energía electrizante entre ellos; Blaine lo hizo girar y Kurt quedó de espaldas a él, su trasero quedó rozando con una parte muy íntima de Blaine, situación lo cual lo excitó,

Kurt: ¿Detenemos el baile?

Blaine: Como tú quieras

Kurt: Yo creo que si

Blaine: Bueno

Kurt se iba a despegar de él, pero no lo dejó, con una mano lo sostuvo de la cintura para seguir bailando y sus labios comenzaron a rozar su cuello al descubierto, Kurt cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación producida por esa acción de Blaine, la música, los movimientos,

Kurt: Deja darme la vuelta

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: Te quiero besar

Blaine lo giró, sus ojos estaban encendidos con un sentimiento el cual Kurt desconocía, pero en ese momento se encontraba experimentando, a la par de los movimientos sensuales del baile sus labios se unieron en un beso con el cual Kurt sintió era digno para alguna escena pasional,

Blaine: Vamos a dejar de bailar

Kurt: Si creo es buena idea

Posiblemente lo sería, porque Kurt de pronto en un acercamiento que tuvieron sintió algo extraño al estar tan cerca de Blaine,

Blaine: Dios santo, cierra tus ojos Kurt

Kurt: ¿Qué te pasó?

Blaine: No me veas, Dios mío ni de adolescente me pasó algo así

Blaine salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto, Kurt se quedó un tanto perplejo en la sala, el short a pesar de estar holgado había dejado ver un aumento de volumen en la zona del frente de Blaine,

Kurt: Quizás sea bueno decirle que yo estoy como él, tengo todo un remolino como la vez pasada

Entró a la recámara donde Blaine daba vueltas pensando como bajarse lo producido por el acercamiento con Kurt, con cautela se acercó y lo abrazó,

Blaine: Quédate en la sala

Kurt: Estoy como tú

Blaine: ¡De verdad!

Kurt: Si

Se besaron, poco a poco lo llevó hasta la cama, cuando estuvieron acostados, Blaine quería dar un paso como el de la noche de los camarones, pero las cláusulas del contrato las tenía muy presentes

Blaine: ¿Podríamos hacer una excepción por esta noche?

Kurt: ¿Cómo sería la excepción?

Blaine: Pues… ¿Qué tal si solo te doy unas caricias en tu cuerpo?

Kurt: ¿Desde la noche donde fuimos a bailar quieres comerme a besos y deleitarme con caricias?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Hazlo

* * *

Hasta más tarde =D


	13. Capítulo 12

— **12 **—

Blaine miró atónito a Kurt ante su respuesta, le dio un beso, tenía autorización de él de acariciarlo y besarlo donde quisiera, pero algo en él le indicaba no ser correcto, Kurt no era como los típicos hombres con quienes solía salir, era diferente,

Blaine: No puedo

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Eres muy especial joven

Le dio un beso y luego se levantó, se encerró en el baño, sin agradarle mucho ese método, buscó la forma de él mismo quitarse lo provocado, Kurt en tanto seguía en la cama completamente confundido con sus palabras, cuando Blaine salió todo estaba de nuevo de vuelta a su estado de reposo, se acostó con Kurt y lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Sigues con tu remolino?

Kurt: Ya pasó

Blaine: Cierra tus ojos, todavía lo tienes

Kurt: Sí

Kurt hizo lo indicado por él, cuando estuvo con sus ojos cerrados Blaine encendió la televisión buscó un canal donde hubiera una película con la cual Kurt pudiera liberar las cosas,

Kurt: No, con tu voz

Blaine: Está bien

Ante la petición de Kurt no le quedó de otra, volvió a narrarle un encuentro amoroso donde Kurt de alguna forma era el protagonista y Blaine se deleitaba al ser el afortunado de disfrutar esos momentos juntos, Kurt gimió de imaginarse cada cosa narrada por Blaine,

Blaine: ¿Ya más tranquilo?

Kurt: Si, pero ahora no puedo verte a los ojos

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Van dos veces en las cuales me excito al estar a tu lado

Blaine buscando tranquilizarlo le hizo notar como las veces donde Kurt se había excitado a él también le había pasado lo mismo, lo cual era una reacción muy normal en el cuerpo de ambos, Kurt en su vida había estado tan cerca de un hombre y Blaine por su parte cuando tenía un hombre cerca exactamente no platicaban o hablaban de negocios, exceptuando a Sebastián, con quien podía estar el hombre desnudo y él hablar de un presupuesto sin sufrir ninguna alteración en su cuerpo,

Kurt: ¿Por qué con él no te sucede nada?

Blaine: No sé, quizás porque desde el día en el cual tomé la decisión de compartir con él departamento me mentalicé para verlo como un colega, un compañero, le quité cualquier atractivo el cual me hiciera querer tener intimidad con él

Kurt: ¿Y conmigo no hiciste eso?

Blaine: Todo sucedió muy rápido, para cuando te tuve compartiendo conmigo el cuarto del hotel en NY, intenté hacerlo, pero no pude, durante una semana te había dado piropos, me impactaste cuando te pusiste aquel traje cuando negociamos tu estancia y simplemente la noche en la cual fuimos a bailar, poco me faltó para querer quitarte esa ropa

Kurt: Ahora pudiste quitarme mi ropa y no lo hiciste

Blaine: Te estoy tomando aprecio, tú eres virgen, tu primera vez debe ser con alguien a quien ames y te ame

Kurt: Tienes razón, buenas noches

Kurt se levantó como molesto de la cama, Blaine se quedó repasando sus palabras, no consideró haber dicho algo malo, al contrario, sintió su forma de actuar era la correcta dada la situación en la cual estaban, sin embargo en la habitación contigua el hombre a quien había contratado para fingir como su novio, pensaba totalmente diferente,

Kurt: Me debí haber regresado a NY

Blaine: ¿Kurt puedo pasar?

Kurt: Ya me voy a dormir

Blaine: ¿Estás vestido?

Kurt: No tengo ropa

La contestación de Kurt lo hizo deducir como si entraba no se encontraría con su "novio" como Dios lo había traído al mundo, abrió y lo vio con los ojos llorosos, Kurt de inmediato se giró para esconder las lágrimas de su rostro, con cautela se acercó y se sentó en la cama,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Muñequito Lindo

Busco abrazarlo, pero lo aventó, su poco tacto en las relaciones lo hizo pensar dos veces antes de abrir su boca, no quería decir algo con lo cual metiera las patas,

Blaine: Estoy buscando cómo preguntarte las cosas, pero no encuentro la forma de hacerlo sin meter la pata

Kurt: Déjame solo por favor

Blaine: ¿Por qué las relaciones no vienen con un instructivo?

Kurt: No somos máquinas para traer uno

Blaine: Sería más fácil

Kurt: Claro, tú quisieras las cosas así porque de pronto eres una máquina

Blaine: La cual estás humanizando, ¿qué te hice?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Umm, espero no estropear más las cosas, ¿porque no te hice nada estás así?

Kurt: Vete a tu recámara por favor

Blaine: ¿Si evades el tema es un sí o un no?

Kurt: Quiero estar solo

Blaine: Ya me voy

Blaine se quedó con muchas preguntas de lo sucedido esa noche, según su raciocinio había actuado correctamente, pero la reacción de Kurt lo hacía pensar lo contrario, se sentó en su cama y sacó su laptop, abrió una página para buscar algún libro donde le explicaran cómo llevar una relación, juraba debía haber algo sobre ese tema, al teclear encontró varios títulos, comenzó a leer las sinopsis de cada uno de ellos y terminó ordenando diez,

Blaine: Con esos yo creo tendré para al menos de entrada entender la actitud de hoy

Kurt en su recámara intentaba ahogar sus sollozos para evitar que Blaine lo llegara a escuchar, aunque hizo su mayor esfuerzo no rindió frutos, una vez encargada la decena de libros, fue con Kurt,

Blaine: Tú te vienes conmigo

Kurt: Oye, suéltame

Blaine: No, la tontería la cual haya dicho o hecho pienso remediarla con un apapacho de toda la noche

Se lo llevó a su recámara y lo acostó, luego pidió algo de cenar muy ligero, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, puso la bandeja en la cama y le fue dando de comer en la boquita, Kurt poco a poco fue olvidando lo vivido, aunque en su cerebro se había registrado un mensaje trascendental, el cual podría expresar de la siguiente manera "Lo amaba + Él ama a otro = Dolor, desilusión amorosa, mal negocio, ruptura de corazón, etc."

Blaine: ¿Ya estás más tranquilito?

Kurt: Si, buenas noches

Blaine: No joven, usted se queda conmigo

Aunque tenía la intención de regresar a su cuarto no lo hizo, prefirió no discutir con él ese asunto, los días siguientes las cosas estuvieron tranquilas, obviamente la lambada no se volvió a escuchar en sus clases de baile por llamémosle precaución.

Con cada día pasado de Kurt en Fráncfort a Sebastián la bilis se le derramaba cada vez más, por más formas pensadas para sacarlo de su camino, no lograba llevar ningún plan a la práctica con éxito, Blaine salía de la oficina directo al hotel donde estaba Kurt y del hotel iba a la oficina, además para colmo Blaine le comunicó algo con lo cual casi se tira por el balcón,

Sebastián: No has ido al departamento para nada

Blaine: De hecho necesito hablarte al respecto

Sebastián: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Aprovechando el viaje voy a sacar mis cosas del departamento que compartíamos

Sebastián: ¿Escuché mal?

Blaine: En absoluto Sebastián, a Kurt se le hace extraño la situación en la cual vivimos y francamente yo no quiero dar pie a ningún problema con mi novio, por ello nada más en un tiempito voy a sacar mis cosas con él

Sebastián: ¿Por qué con él?

Blaine: Porque no quiero ningún mal entendido, la verdad hasta conocerlo a él no había caído en cuenta cómo vivir contigo era difícil de asimilar para mis parejas

Sebastián: Ninguno te dijo nada

Blaine: Pero te aseguro no les habrá gustado en lo absoluto

Sebastián: ¿Qué te hizo ese hombre?

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Sebastián: Te cambió completamente, no quieres trabajar los fines de semana, vienes vestido como si estuvieras en el carnaval de río y quieres dejar de compartir el departamento conmigo

Blaine: En primera no vengo como de carnaval

Sebastián: ¡Corbata roja!, tú nunca usabas eso, no sé de dónde lo sacaste, ni por qué ya no usas los trajes elegidos por mí, ¿quién te compró esa ropa?

Blaine: Mi novio la escogió

Sebastián: Tiene un pésimo gusto

Blaine: No te vayas a ofender Sebastián, pero el atuendo elegido por mi novio contra lo que tú me comprabas pues..

Sebastián: ¿Pues qué?

Blaine: Está mejor la ropa de él, tú me vestías como un viejito, como si todos los días fuera a ir a un funeral

Sebastián: Jamás pensaste de esa forma, te gusta el negro, el blanco y el gris por ser colores serios

Blaine: Demasiado serios y super out como diría Kurt, el usar un color en la camisa o corbata me hace lucir menos duro ante los demás, hasta más social, cuando entro la gente me saluda, cosa la cual jamás hacían, quizás porque me confundían con el decorado de las oficinas

Blaine se rió con su propio comentario, obviamente Sebastián no tuvo la misma reacción, el hombre después de esa charla quería si fuese necesario atropellar a Kurt con tal de sacarlo de la vida del hombre a quien amaba, no solo le cambiaba su vestimenta, sino hasta iba a dejar de compartir departamento con él, haciendo un acopio de sus fuerzas para no mostrar su desencajo,

Sebastián: De acuerdo, si ya no quieres vivir conmigo, dime cuándo vas a recoger tus cosas, así yo puedo buscar con quien compartir

Blaine: Iremos esta misma tarde

Sebastián: ¿Irás con él?

Blaine: Si

Sebastián: Bien

Sebastián esa tarde le pidió a Shuester permiso de irse temprano porque quería hacer un nuevo intento para sacar a Kurt de la vida de Blaine, por supuesto el señor le dio la autorización, estaba cansado de cómo su discípulo no tenía la misma disposición de siempre, ahora hasta le pedía el viernes para irse a Paris con su novio y para colmo tomaría dos días más la siguiente semana para irse a Londres donde le quería mostrar la ciudad donde nació; Kurt con sus clases de teatro finalizadas, tenía más tiempo libre, por tanto decidió irse a meter literalmente a la cocina de la villa donde estaban hospedados, aprendiendo a cocinar algunos platillos alemanes gracias a que el chef era un hombre joven quien lo trató muy amablemente,

Blaine: Que interesante

Kurt: ¿Por qué ese tonito?

Blaine: Mi novio metido en la cocina con un fulano, seguro te estuvo coqueteando

Kurt: Solo un poquito

Blaine: Me voy a poner celoso y todo gruñón

Kurt: No me hagas cosquillas

Blaine: ¿Un besito?

Kurt: Pero uno nada más

Así como le había comentado a Sebastián esa tarde fue con Kurt a arreglar sus cosas para permitirle a él tener un nuevo compañero de departamento, desde su arribo el hombre actuó muy diferente con Kurt, aunque él no se tragó la nueva actitud toda amable de Sebastián, su sexto sentido le indicó como digamos su contrincante de amores no traía nada bueno entre manos; una vez empacadas las cosas de Blaine, Sebastián los invitó a ambos a quedarse a cenar, para no dejar tan dañada la relación con su asistente, quien al fin y al cabo seguiría trabajando con él, aceptó la cordial invitación,

Blaine: Yo no tengo mucha hambre

Sebastián: Cociné algo muy ligero

Kurt sonrió nervioso, cuando Sebastián puso los platos en la mesa Blaine intentó aguantarse la risa, realmente había cocinado algo muy ligero, aunque al ver el contenido del plato se preguntaba si la fruta con yogurt se podría decir que se cocinó; estuvieron como hora y media hablando de asuntos sin relevancia, cuando terminaron su "cena" les ofreció café, a Kurt francamente no le gustaba mucho, pero para no ser descortés aceptó tomar una taza,

Sebastián: ¿Qué tal me quedó?

Blaine: Muy bien Sebastián, gracias por la invitación, pero es tarde ya y mañana debo ver varios pendientes para poder desaparecerme el fin de semana

Sebastián: ¡Te volverás a desaparecer de nuevo!

Kurt: Si, Blaine me va a llevar a Paris

Sebastián: Es linda la ciudad, yo he ido muchas veces y ya hasta aburrida se me hace

Sebastián prácticamente lo hizo sentir mal con su comentario, el cual supo salvar muy bien Blaine, quien en tono muy romántico le dijo a Kurt a su oído "Sebastián te juro habrás ido muchas veces, pero nunca acompañado de un galán tan guapo, modestia aparte", Sebastián con eso se puso como los muñequitos de caricatura todo rojo y a echar humo por las orejas, porque efectivamente jamás había ido con él a Paris aunque si lo deseaba y mucho; una vez afuera del departamento, Kurt le dio un gran beso por haberle quitado con su comentario ese sentimiento de no conocer nada y emocionarse con tan poquita cosa, como si fuera Paris una ciudad para colocar un viaje ahí como algo de todos los días,

Blaine: No le hagas caso, Sebastián quizás haya ido muchas veces, pero tú tendrás un galán a tu lado

Kurt: Eso le dio mucho coraje, Blaine, tu asistente está completamente enamorado de ti

Blaine: ¿Tú crees?

Kurt: ¿Tienes dudas de ello?

Blaine: La verdad hasta estos días con tu presencia, tus comentarios, he analizado sus actitudes y tengo la sospecha de que si siente algo por mi

Kurt: ¡La sospecha!, por Dios eso es más que obvio

Blaine: Bueno dejemos el tema por la paz, oye a mí la "cena" me dejó con hambre

Kurt: Eso no era una cena, según yo estaba todo apenado ese día cuando te di esa comida en la casa, pero con esto… yo hice un gran guiso esa noche

Blaine se rió, como francamente ninguno se había llenado con lo "cocinado" por Sebastián, Blaine decidió llevarlo a un restaurante en el centro muy famoso por sus muchas variedades cuyo nombre era "The pink house"; en el camino al lugar, Kurt se comenzó a sentir mal, su estómago lo sentía todo revuelto, Blaine lo notó,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: No sé, me siento mal

Blaine: ¿Te duele algo?

Kurt: El estómago, la garganta siento se me cierra

Él se detuvo alarmado, cuando lo hizo Kurt sintió un escozor terrible en su cuerpo, sin meditarlo mucho se desabrochó su camisa para ver si tenía algo, Blaine intentó observar analíticamente la situación, aunque francamente no pudo, sus manos se fueron directo al cuerpo de él

Kurt: Estoy enronchándome

Blaine: Si, eso veo

Kurt: Más bien tocas

Blaine: Lo siento, cierra tu camisa, voy a llevarte a un hospital

Kurt se abrochó su camisa, Blaine prácticamente voló a tal grado de ser detenido por un oficial de tránsito, quien en cuanto vio a Kurt completamente rojo y respirando con dificultad lo escoltó hasta el hospital más cercano; en cuanto entraron al hospital Kurt se veía cada vez peor, su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de ronchas y la desesperación de no poder respirar lo hizo llorar,

Blaine: Bebé cálmate

Kurt no le pudo contestar, los doctores se lo llevaron para poder revisarlo, Blaine daba vueltas en la sala de espera como león enjaulado, pasaron como dos horas y él no tenía noticias de su "bebé", por tanto estaba completamente histérico a tal grado de llamar hasta NY para contarle a su madre su angustia,

Blaine: No me dicen nada

Helena: Cálmate hijo, no te entiendo nada

Blaine: Está mal mi bebé y estos estúpidos no me dicen nada

Helena escuchaba la voz toda angustiada de Blaine, también como le gritaba a las enfermeras por no darle informes de Kurt,

Helena: Hijo, así menos te dirán algo, pide las cosas bien, sin gritos

Blaine: Ayy mamá no puedo, lo hubieras visto, estaba completamente rojo, no podía respirar

Helena: Entiendo tu angustia, pero no vas a lograr nada gritando

Poco a poco Helena lo fue calmando, aunque más influyó el hecho de que el doctor le pidiera ir con él para ver a Kurt a quien le habían controlado la aparente reacción alérgica la cual había sufrido,

Blaine: ¿Cómo eso doctor?

Doctor: Mire por ahora está controlado el estado de su novio, sin embargo hablando con él no es alérgico a nada de lo que comió durante el día

Blaine: Pues sí, es extraño

Doctor: Aquí está, páselo a ver y más tarde regreso cuando tenga los resultados de los exámenes

Blaine: Gracias doctor

Blaine entró a la habitación donde Kurt se veía en un espejo dado por la enfermera, su cara era de preocupación estaba completamente rojo y con algunas ronchitas, él se acercó y le tomó su mano, luego le dio un beso muy dulce,

Blaine: ¿Te sientes mejor?

Kurt: Si, al menos puedo respirar bien, no se me ha quitado lo rojo

Blaine: Tuviste una reacción alérgica muy fuerte, las ronchitas seguramente no se te irán de la noche a la mañana

Kurt: Ouch, así todo rojo no podremos ir a Paris

Blaine: Tú no te preocupes por eso, vamos a postponer lo de Paris para después de ir a Londres

Kurt: Solo fue un decir

Blaine: Shh, cierra tus ojitos, debes descansar, te llevaste un susto muy grande

Kurt: Horrible, se siente fatal no poder respirar

En NY, Helena estaba dando vueltas y sentenciando a Sebastián por lo sucedido a Kurt, casi podría jurar ese hombre había sido el causante de esa extraña reacción de su yerno,

Helena: Pero le dije que tuviera cuidado de ese hombre

Emma: ¿A quién le dijiste eso hermana?

Helena: A Kurt, tu sobrino me habló diciéndome que se puso mal el muchacho

Emma: ¿Qué le sucedió?

Helena puso al tanto a Emma, quien obviamente también le achacó a Sebastián lo sucedido a Kurt, seguramente el hombre completamente desquiciado por verlo perdido había tomado la decisión extrema de quitarlo permanentemente y no andaba tan errada; Andrew había regresado de viaje y llegado a visitar a su primo minutos después de la partida de Blaine y Kurt, el hombre se puso pálido al escuchar lo hecho por su pariente, jamás sintió que la obsesión de Sebastián llegará a tanto,

Andrew: ¡Lo intentaste matar!

Sebastián: Se iba a ir con él a Paris, yo tantas veces le pedí acompañarlo y siempre se negó

Andrew: Sebastián, por Dios reacciona, estás volviéndote loco con lo de Blaine

Sebastián: Estoy desesperado

Andrew: Eso lo noto, ¿qué le pusiste en su café a Kurt?

Sebastián: Algo de mis productos para adelgazar

Andrew fue a revisar el medicamento vaciado en el café servido a Kurt, sintió un poco de tranquilidad al descubrir cómo no lo mandaría al otro mundo, aunque si le haría algunos estragos,

Sebastián: ¿Entonces no lo maté?

Andrew: Para tu suerte no

Sebastián: Maldita sea, no es posible

Andrew: Sebastián deberías estar teniendo una reacción diferente, te estoy diciendo como no le harás un daño a esa pobre muchacho

Sebastián: De pobre no tiene nada, lo tiene a él

Ante la actitud de Sebastián, Andrew decidió no tocar más el tema, dada la hora cualquier consecuencia en Kurt se habría dado ya y Blaine si había sido algo grave lo había llevado al doctor; cerca de las tres de la mañana el doctor regresó con los estudios de Kurt, ahí salió un medicamento el cual dada la dosis tomada le había causado esa reacción, aunque por el tipo recibió un regaño por parte del doctor,

Doctor: Joven, debe tener cuidado con los medicamentos comprados para adelgazar, usted está muy delgado, ni los necesita

Kurt: Yo no tomo nada para adelgazar

Blaine: Tú no bebé, pero otra persona si, ahora regreso

Kurt: ¿Dónde vas?

Blaine: A ponerle un alto

Le dio un beso, Kurt lo detuvo, no tenía idea de lo que iría a hacer, pero ahora solo quería tenerlo a su lado, la experiencia había sido bastante desagradable, Blaine lo comprendió y dejó para después el reclamo el cual quería ir a hacer a esas horas de la madrugada; una vez dormido Kurt, salió al pasillo para avisarle a su mamá como estaba Kurt fuera de peligro, habló poco con ella y luego no pudo aguantarse las ganas de gritarle unas cuantas verdades a quien juraba había sido el causante del estrago de Kurt,

Sebastián: Blaine ¿qué sucede?

Blaine: No, ¿a ti qué diablos te sucede?

Sebastián: ¿Perdón?

Blaine: Mira Sebastián, si estuve ciego por tanto tiempo viendo como me arruinabas mis relaciones se acabó, no lo haré más

Sebastián: Blaine no te entiendo nada

Blaine: Pasaste la raya, voy a exigirle a Schuester me designe a otro asistente, porque contigo no quiero trabajar ni muerto

Sebastián le cortó la comunicación, esperando esas palabras hubieran sido una pesadilla aunque no habían sido así, cerca de las nueve de la mañana Blaine se encontraba todavía con Kurt en el hospital y por supuesto ausente en la oficina, con lo cual Schuester estaba hecho una furia,

Schuester: ¿Dónde estás?

Blaine: En el hospital

Schuester: ¿Te pasó algo?

Blaine: No, a mi novio ayer no sé qué le puso Sebastián en su comida que le provocó una alergia

Schuester: ¿Por qué incriminas a Sebastián de tal cosa?

Blaine: Porque cenamos con él y minutos después se puso muy mal mi novio, estaba todo enronchado y no podía respirar

Schuester: ¿Pero ya está bien?

Blaine: Si

Schuester: Bien, ¿qué diablos haces allá entonces?, deberías estar ya aquí trabajando, hay muchos pendientes

Blaine se puso colérico con el comentario de Schuester, le había dicho como había estado mal Kurt y él le exigía ir a trabajar, solo escuchó una cantaleta de deberse a su trabajo y otras cosas más,

Blaine: Lo siento, yo por hoy solo me debo a mi novio, él me necesita a su lado

Acto seguido apagó su celular, Kurt cuando fue dado de alta se sentía todo apenado, juraba Blaine no le creería eso de no estar tomando nada para adelgazar,

Kurt: De verdad te lo juro, yo no tomé nada de lo dicho por el doctor

Blaine: Y te creo, esta mañana hablando con el doctor me platicó un poco como era ese medicamento y recuerdo haberlo visto en el baño

Kurt: Pero yo no lo tomé, si estaba ahí te juro

Blaine: Bebé, en el baño de mi ex departamento, quien lo toma probablemente es Sebastián

Kurt: ¿Y cómo llegó a mi sangre?

Blaine: Eso lo averiguaré más tarde cuando le vaya a gritar algunas verdades en su cara

Kurt: ¿A quién le vas a gritar?

Blaine: A Sebastián

Kurt: No, capaz me mata

Kurt jamás se había imaginado como el amor de un hombre por otro podría llegar al extremo de querer sacar a su contrincante del campo de batalla digamos tan a la mala; aunque Blaine quería irle a decir varias cosas, Kurt le rogó no hacerlo, su experiencia había sido bastante mala, no con muchas ganas aceptó quedarse en paz, después de todo ahora Kurt requería su atención,

Blaine: Mira pedí en la cocina algo poco condimentado como ordenó el doctor

Kurt: Si Blaine, gracias por preocuparte por mí

Blaine: Bebé, por mi culpa ese loco te puso algo en tu café o su cocinado

Kurt: Algo me lo decía, su actitud escondía algo

Blaine: ¿Por eso no aceptaste comer al principio?

Kurt: Sí, mi madre siempre me decía "mientras no comas nada, no podrán hacerte nada"

Blaine: Pues sí, ¿necesitas algo más?

Kurt: No, si quieres irte a tu trabajo adelante, sino capaz tu jefe viene a hacerme algo

Blaine: Nunca hubiera imaginado que trabajaba con dos enfermos mentales

Kurt: Quizás estén locos, pero no deja de ser tu jefe, vete, se habrá enojado mucho

Blaine a pesar de que Kurt prácticamente lo corrió varias veces no lo dejó solo, el doctor le había dado indicaciones precisas de cuidado, las cuales siguió al pie de la letra, aunque el seguimiento se dificultó un poco en la noche,

Kurt: Debo darme un baño y ponerme este medicamento en todo el cuerpo

Blaine: Pues métete a bañar bebé

Kurt: Me lo debo poner en la regadera y estoy todo mareado

Blaine: Préstame la receta

Blaine leyó las indicaciones del doctor, según esto debería darse una ducha con agua tibia, untarse el contenido por todo el cuerpo para eliminar las ronchitas y evitar le quedara alguna marca, esperar diez minutos, luego quitarse el medicamento, esperar diez minutos más y hasta después bañarse con jabón neutro,

Blaine: ¡Es mucho tiempo metido en la ducha!

Kurt: Y así como me siento

Blaine: Solamente que me bañe contigo, para ayudarte

Kurt se mordió las uñas, la proposición de Blaine era sensata, pero ¿cómo se bañaría con él?, los dos se quedaron viendo intentando pensar como llevar a cabo las instrucciones del doctor; en NY, Jeff trinaba del coraje al enterarse por boca de Helena lo sufrido por su amigo, aunque no era el0 único, Rachel despotricaba cuanto insulto se le venía a su mente,

Helena: Calmados los dos

Jeff: Señora disculpe, pero ese fulano me va a conocer

Rachel: Y a mí también

Helena: Hija ya te conoce

Rachel: Pero ahora soy más madura

Helena: Vamos a tranquilizarnos, por fortuna Kurt está bien, se llevó un susto el muchacho, pero siento esto los unirá más

Rachel: ¿Tú crees mamá?

Helena: Si

Jeff quien conocía la verdad de las cosas, solo sonrió ante el comentario de Helena, aunque no se imaginaba como verdaderamente el suceso los acercaría y mucho, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidieron la forma de llevar a cabo lo ordenado por el doctor

Blaine: ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Kurt: No me quedan muchas opciones

Blaine: Bebé no se me ocurre nada más, debo bañarme contigo

Kurt: Pues sí…

Kurt se mordió el labio, ni hablar se debería bañar con él ¿o no?...

* * *

¿Uno más?


	14. Capítulo 13

— **13 **—

Las indicaciones del doctor debían ser llevadas al pie de la letra, por tanto Kurt entró primero al baño quitándose toda su ropa y enredándose en una toalla, luego entró Blaine solo en bóxer,

Blaine: Prometo no propasarme

Kurt: Más te vale

Kurt le puso un pañuelo en sus ojos una vez que estuvieron dentro de la ducha, luego se quitó muy temeroso la toalla y la aventó a la taza de baño, Blaine se recargó en la pared, Kurt abrió la llave para templar el agua, en tanto se iba el agua fría, lo observaba, Kurt estaba desnudo y tenía a un hombre a unos pasos; francamente su cuerpo dada la reacción alérgica se veía un poco hinchado, además las ronchitas sentía le quitaban atractivo, antes de pensar cosas inapropiadas se metió a la ducha. Blaine cada cierto tiempo le preguntaba si estaba bien, no se había dado un trancazo y él ni en cuenta, Kurt terminó de mojarse todo el cuerpo y ponerse el medicamento en el frente de su cuerpo, pero la espalda resultaba algo difícil de hacer,

Kurt: Toma esto

Blaine: ¿Qué es?

Kurt: El medicamento, vas a tener que ponérmelo en la espalda

Blaine: Y cómo voy a saber dónde está tu espalda, capaz toco más abajo

Kurt: Yo te indicaré, sube tus manos a esta altura, me pongo yo de espaldas a ti

Blaine: Ok, entonces lo que toco es tu espalda

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Y aquí?

En son de broma bajó su mano pensando que esquivaría su trasero, pero no, de hecho quedó bien centrada en el lado derecho,

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Perdón, prefiero no preguntar que toqué

Kurt: Si bien que sabes

Blaine: No era intencional

Kurt: Como no, seguro has de querer no tener ese pañuelo puesto

Blaine: Mejor omito mi respuesta

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque capaz me golpeas con la botella de shampoo

Kurt: No te golpeo con nada, respóndeme

Blaine: Por mi instinto natural de hombre sí, pero a quien estás educando te respeta, ¿ya pasaron los diez minutos?

Kurt: Ni uno ha pasado

Blaine: Este baño será muy largo

Kurt: Vamos a entretenernos

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: No como tú piensas

Blaine se rió, a Kurt se le ocurrió irle pasando cosas del baño para que él intentara adivinar, así pasaron los diez minutos dictados por el doctor de espera del medicamento, Kurt se retiró lo puesto,

Kurt: Listo, ya me quité la cosa esa, huele algo feo

Blaine: Si un poco

Kurt: ¿Quieres ver lo que tocaste?

Blaine: ¡Perdón!

Kurt le quitó el pañuelo, Blaine mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y Kurt se rió, antes de hacerlo se había puesto su toalla, lo abrazó y le dio un beso, Blaine lo miró algo serio,

Blaine: Me jugaste una broma

Kurt: Amas mucho a Louis

Blaine: ¿Por qué afirmas tal cosa?

Kurt: Por nada

El baño conforme a las indicaciones fue llevado a cabo, una vez listo Kurt, Blaine se quedó en la regadera para darse una ducha y no enfermarse, cuando salió Kurt estaba acostado en un sillón en la sala, se sentó a su lado,

Kurt: Vete a vestir

Blaine: Si ahora voy, eres muy bonito

Kurt: Gracias

En tanto él se vestía, tocaron a la puerta, Kurt fue a abrir y un botones le entregó una caja bastante grande, Kurt firmó de recibido, quizás no debía abrirla, pero no aguantó la curiosidad,

Blaine: Te caché

Kurt: Ayy me asustaste

Blaine: ¿Por qué abriste el paquete?

Kurt: No te enojes

Blaine: Con esa carita quién se puede enojar contigo

Lo abrazó,

Blaine: Kurt, tengo ganas de hacer algo, pero sé que no es correcto

Kurt: ¿De qué tienes ganas?

Blaine: Nada

Kurt: Dime, quizás yo tenga las mismas ganas

Blaine: Lo dudo

Kurt: Ven

Kurt se acostó en el sillón como estaba cuando él salió del baño, Blaine se aproximó, movió su cabeza en señal de negativa, luego se dio la vuelta y tomó su caja de libros, Kurt permaneció en la sala volviendo a repasar la ecuación grabada en su mente días atrás "Lo amo + Él ama a otro = Voy a sufrir"; en tanto Kurt volvió a tener ese sentimiento de cuando no le quitó su ropa, Blaine se daba a la tarea de intentar indagar la razón para su reacción de ese día,

Blaine: Debe venir aquí, "Diccionario del lenguaje de la pareja", jamás imaginé hubiera un libro de esto, veamos, bingo, está más explicado de lo que me imaginé…

Blaine leyó detenidamente la información puesta en las hojas y unió una pieza clave, antes de regresar a la sala se dijo a sí mismo "bruto y más bruto, mi bebé se enamoró de mi o al menos siente algo por mi….para colmo con mi reacción sentirá que lo rechacé, pero yo solo lo quise respetar, ¿por qué son tan complicadas las relaciones?"; siguió con sus murmuraciones unos quince minutos más y luego fue a la sala, donde Kurt en cuanto lo había visto aproximarse se quiso levantar,

Blaine: No, quédate ahí

Kurt: Ya me quiero ir a dormir

Blaine: Dame unos minutos nada más

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Para hablar de lo sucedido el día de la lambada

Kurt: Preferiría no recordar ese día

Blaine: Veme a los ojos y contéstame siendo completamente honesto conmigo, ¿te enamoraste de mí?

Kurt: No sé

Blaine: ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Kurt: No, aunque estoy plenamente conciente como hay un contrato entre nosotros y tú solo necesitas a alguien quien finja ser tu novio, lo mismo te hubiera dado que fuera yo u otro, simplemente requieres a alguien con quien cumplir lo pedido por tu madre

A la par de sus palabras algunas lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos, pero Kurt las contuvo ante él, quien francamente por su expresión no le creyó nada de lo dicho, se agachó y lo besó robándole el aliento,

Blaine: Vamos a descansar, si en algún momento llegas a saber si sientes algo por mí, házmelo saber

Kurt: ¿Para despedirme?

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿Entonces para qué?

Blaine: Tampoco lo sé, pero me gustaría saberlo

Kurt: Ahh, ¿tú sientes algo por mí?

Blaine: Tal vez

Kurt: ¿Si lo llegarás a saber me lo dirás?, para estar enterado

Blaine: De acuerdo

Los dos se rieron, Kurt se iba a ir a su cuarto pero Blaine lo jaló a su recámara, lo comenzó a besar hasta llevarlo a su cama, Kurt solo cerró sus ojos al sentir como sus cuerpos rozaban,

Blaine: Kurt, eres hermoso

Kurt: Gracias, vamos a dormir

Se acurrucaron y ambos cerraron los ojos.

Aprovechando la consecuencia de la postergación del viaje a Paris, Schuester hizo ir a Blaine el fin de semana a la oficina, aunque nunca esperó verlo llegar con todo y novio, obviamente menos imaginó tal cosa Sebastián, quien arribó a las oficinas poco después y aprovechando la soledad del lugar prácticamente sacó toda su personalidad a flote para entrar a la oficina de él con un café, el cual recibió Kurt porque Blaine había ido a traer unos papeles,

Sebastián: ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Kurt: Buenos días, ¿así acostumbras venir a trabajar?

Sebastián: No es de tu incumbencia, te hice una pregunta

Kurt: Vine a ayudar a mi novio en su trabajo y

Sebastián: Ni alemán hablas

Kurt: Qué importa, según él con tenerme a su lado es suficiente porque lo inspiro y por cierto desde luego es de mi incumbencia que vengas prácticamente con la camisa desabrochada,

Blaine alcanzó a escuchar la recriminación de Kurt, como no queriendo puso atención en el atuendo de Sebastián, lo cual fue un terrible error, porque Kurt muy puesto en su papel de novio, le hizo tremenda escena de celos,

Kurt: Y quieres que te crea la tontería esa

Blaine: ¿Cuál tontería?

Kurt: Vivo con él, pero no sucede nada, se te fueron los ojos

Blaine: Entre Sebastián y yo solo hay una relación de trabajo, ¿verdad Sebastián?

El hombre viendo su primera oportunidad de causar un problema en esa relación tardó en contestar,

Sebastián: El que calla otorga

Kurt: Te odio

Acto seguido le plantó una pequeña cachetada a Blaine, aventando al suelo unos folders que tenía en sus manos y saliendo de ahí con lágrimas en sus ojos, Blaine dada la escena puesta ante él, quiso tomar una acción de las tantas que juraba de haberlas hecho no hubiera tenido noviazgos tan fugaces,

Blaine: ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO LE CONTESTASTE?

Sebastián: No me grites, estoy a unos metros de ti, no a kilómetros

Blaine: No me importa si estás cerca o lejos, me acabas de causar un problema con mi novio

Sebastián: Eso es mentira, él hizo todo más grande, yo solo contesté en son de broma

Blaine: Mira Sebastián, tú no eres bueno para los chistes, así que evita hacer "bromas" donde me involucres

Blaine salió de la oficina, a unos metros de ahí estaba un parque donde en la entrada estaba Kurt observando con atención para hacerle una señal de encontrarse ahí cuando él saliera,

Blaine: Esa manito la vamos a castigar

Kurt: ¿Por qué? no te pegué duro

Blaine: Eso piensas tú, pero tu manito pesa

Kurt: ¿Mucho?

Blaine: Bastante, dada la escena de celos, no podemos regresar a la oficina, supongo para arreglarse con un novio uno se debe tardar

Kurt: Si, podemos caminar por este parque en tanto según nos reconciliamos

Blaine: Buena idea

Kurt: Cierra tus ojos

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: Anda

Blaine: Ok

Kurt se levantó un poco y le dijo a su oído, "cuenta hasta diez y me buscas, no abras tus ojos", Blaine sonrió como si fuera un niño, hizo lo indicado por Kurt, pasada la cuenta indicada, comenzó a caminar por el parque buscándolo, alcanzó a ver algo moverse detrás de un árbol y se aproximó lentamente,

Blaine: Di contigo

Kurt: Ouch, fue muy rápido

Blaine: Ya te encontré, ¿y ahora?

Kurt: Vuelvo a esconderme

Blaine: Tengo una mejor idea, ven

El clima estaba un poco frío como para estar sentados en el pasto, pero Blaine se desapareció como veinte minutos y regresó con un pequeño cobertor, café y un libro, Kurt lo vio extrañado,

Kurt: ¿Para qué es todo eso?

Blaine: Tengo flojera de regresar a trabajar y quiero pasar un rato aquí contigo

Kurt: Más bien quisieras estar con Louis

Algo extraño inundó su garganta, lo cual no pasó desapercibido ante Blaine, más cuando caminó un poco evitando mirarlo, Blaine dejó todo lo llevado para pasar un rato romántico en el parque y lo abrazó, Kurt se sorprendió al dejar escapar un sollozo,

Blaine: Bebé, quiero pasar tiempo contigo, ¿te das la vuelta?

Kurt: No, ¿puedo renunciar regresando a NY?

Blaine: ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Es muy malo soportarme?

Kurt: Blaine… yo me estoy

Blaine caminó para verlo a los ojos, pero Kurt no dijo más, solo se acurrucó en los brazos de Blaine quien le dio un beso muy tierno, luego repasó lentamente con su dedo el contorno de su rostro, deteniéndose en sus labios,

Blaine: ¿Te estás qué?

Kurt: Nada, vamos a sentarnos

Blaine: De acuerdo

Blaine acomodó el cobertor para tenerlo como tapete y también dejar un pedazo libre para cubrirse, se recargó en un árbol y Kurt en Blaine, sus brazos lo rodearon y Kurt soltó un suspiro,

Kurt: ¿Alguna vez hiciste esto con tus novios?

Blaine: Con ninguno

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: ¿Podría no contestarte?

Kurt: Dime

Blaine: Kurt a todas mis parejas las veía únicamente en la noche y pues…

Kurt: Tenías relaciones con ellos

Blaine: Sí, que horror

Kurt: ¿Hasta con Louis?

Blaine: Con él fue un poco diferente, aunque no tanto

Kurt: Ahh, ¿y no extrañas tener un noviazgo así?

Blaine: Me está agradando el noviazgo contigo

Kurt: Tú y yo no somos novios

Blaine: Ante los demás si y francamente podría considerar más tener un noviazgo contigo que con todos mis novios reales

Kurt: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Blaine: Mira ninguno de mis novios reales para empezar me había dado una cachetada y tú me has dado varias

Kurt: Todas te las merecías

Blaine: Totalmente de acuerdo, luego si seguimos, ninguno logró hacerme dejar una obligación del trabajo como lo hiciste tú en la fiesta de mi hermana

Kurt: Interesante

Blaine le fue numerando las digamos mil cosas, bueno quizás menos, hechas por Kurt quien no era su novio y las cuales correspondían realmente a un papel de tal,

Blaine: Con todo lo dicho, créeme, los días contigo pueden contarse más como un noviazgo

Kurt: Si le quitamos el papel de por medio, podría ser

Blaine: Kurt, sin el contrato tú me hubieras mandando al diablo el primer día

Kurt: Pues si

Blaine: Y además, sin él, no hubiera podido lograr besarte así

Kurt cerró sus ojos al verlo humedecerse los labios, luego sintió una leve caricia en los suyos, para después sentir como se unían de tal forma en que ambos hicieron una visita en algún recoveco de la boca del otro.

En tanto ellos se fundían en un beso, otro hombre a lo lejos se deshacía con la envidia sentida al ver al hombre a quien por años había tratado de conquistar al parecer completamente enamorado de un hombre a quien consideraba muy por debajo de él,

Sebastián: Yo no sé si deba matarte, pero Blaine no será para ti

Andrew quien había alcanzado a ver a su primo a lo lejos casi se desmaya con ese comentario,

Andrew: Tú te estás volviendo loco

Sebastián: Velo, muy feliz con el hombre ese

Andrew: Que románticos

Sebastián: No me digas

Andrew: Lo siento, no me veas así

Sebastián: Yo debería ser a quien abrazara así Blaine, no a él

Andrew: Primo, sonaré cruel, pero Blaine jamás te ha hecho caso

Sebastián: Tarde o temprano lo hará, debo hallar la forma de sacarlo de su vida

En NY, sin imaginarse donde andaba su hijo realmente y menos como un hombre que hasta lo quería matar, Burt y Carole hacían cuentas de lo recibido hasta ese día por parte de su hijo,

Carole: El pobre no se está quedando con nada, todo lo deposita

Burt: La compañía debe estar pagándole el hotel y alimentos

Carole: Y mi hijo no ve ni un centavo de lo que gana

Burt: Se está sacrificando por una buena causa

Carole: Si tan solo todo su sacrificio fuera capaz de cubrir lo requerido para la operación de Finn

Carole se puso a llorar ante la impotencia de no contar con los recursos necesarios para operar a su hijo, Finn observaba en su cuarto la escena de casi todos los días, con la cual se sentía impotente al estar atado a esa silla de ruedas y no poder ser útil, para colmo causarle penas a sus padres; sin muchas ganas se conectó para platicar con Rachel, quien a pesar de solo estar leyendo letras en la pantalla, podía adivinar cuando su novio estaba deprimido,

Rachel: ¿Otra vez triste?

Finn: Si

Rachel: Ánimo mi amor, verás cómo pronto se da un milagro, debe funcionar la manda

Finn: ¿Cómo?

Rachel: No le pregunté a mi tía si podría hablar de ella o no

En el viaje de regreso a NY, Rachel se había quedado muy preocupada al escuchar por boca de Burt y Carole de la necesidad de una operación lo antes posible, dado que cada día el funcionamiento de los riñones de Finn iba disminuyendo,

Rachel: ¿Por qué no aparece un donador?

Emma: Hija son designios de Dios

Rachel: No tía, ¿cómo puede Dios designarle tanto dolor a Finn?, él no ha hecho nada malo

Emma: Sobrina, los sufrimientos de una persona no son algunas veces por haber hecho algo malo

Rachel: ¿Entonces por qué?

Emma: Es una pregunta difícil de contestar, a veces ves a personas sufriendo y no entiendes el por qué Dios les ha dado ese dolor, en tanto a otros les da tantas cosas

Rachel: Pues sí, ¿no existe un departamento de quejas para Dios?

Emma: Yo nunca he oído de eso, pero si uno de peticiones

Rachel: ¿Cómo funciona?

Emma: Verás

Emma le comenzó a explicar a Rachel digamos el proceso de cómo realizar una manda para hacerle una petición a Dios, obviamente esta era tener un donador lo antes posible,

Finn: ¿Cuál fue tu manda?

Rachel: Ir a misa diario con mi tía en las tardes por quince días

Finn: ¡Tantos días!

Rachel: Si, según mi tía debía hacer algo digno de mi petición

Finn: Me sorprendes

Rachel: Pronto va a aparecer el donador

Finn: Quisiera tenerte aquí para darte un beso

Rachel: Yo quisiera estar allá y poder recibirlo

Finn buscó dos monitos dándose un beso para enviárselos a Rachel, por querer hacerlo rápido, seleccionó una foto de Kurt, Rachel la miró extrañada, iba a aceptar el archivo cuando Finn lo canceló,

Finn: Lo siento, me equivoqué

Rachel: ¿Quién es ese chico?

Finn: Mi hermano

Rachel: ¿Me pasas su foto para conocerlo?

Finn: ¡A mi hermano!

Rachel: Si anda

Finn: Ok, se llama Kurt, por cierto

Rachel: Mi cuñado se llama igual

Finn: ¡Que coincidencia!, ¿tú tienes un hermano?

Rachel: Si

Finn: ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

Rachel: Blaine, ¿por qué?

Finn: ¡Eso ya no es una coincidencia!

Rachel: ¿Cómo?

Finn: El supuesto productor de mi hermano se llama así

Rachel: Umm, ¿dónde está grabando tu hermano?

Finn: En NY

Rachel: Pásame la foto

Finn: Si tú me envías una de tu hermano

Rachel: Por supuesto, la enviamos a la cuenta de tres

Finn: De acuerdo

Intercambiaron las fotos de sus respectivos hermanos, descubriendo algo muy interesante,

Rachel: Él es mi cuñado

Finn: Tu hermano es el supuesto productor

Rachel: Eso es imposible, él no tiene nada que ver con el cine

Finn: No entiendo nada, supuestamente está filmando una película con él

Rachel: ¿Tu hermano es actor?

Finn: Intenta serlo

Rachel: Creo que está haciendo el papel de novio de mi hermano

Finn: ¿Qué dijiste?

Rachel: Voy a marcarte

Finn: Ok

Hablaron por cerca de dos horas intentando atar cabos, llegaron a algunas conclusiones, las cuales les resultaron graciosas a los dos,

Rachel: Oye entonces si nuestras conclusiones son correctas aparte de novios somos cuñados

Finn: Según parece, entonces mi hermano es supuestamente novio de tu hermano

Rachel: Si, ¿él ha viajado a Fráncfort?

Finn: ¿Con qué dinero?

Rachel: Aquí hay gato encerrado

Finn y Rachel se quedaron con muchas incógnitas, pero no más de las que tenía Schuester y Sebastián quienes no lograban entender el cambio de Blaine, quien había prometido ir a trabajar el fin de semana, pero en vista de lo sucedido en la mañana no se volvió a parar en la oficina,

Schuester: Entonces el muchacho se enojó

Sebastián: Si, Blaine salió corriendo tras de él

Schuester: Jamás había hecho eso y la mayoría de sus novios se ponía verde cuando te conocían

Sebastián: Este se puso igual, pero fue a reconciliarse

Schuester: Necesito a ese muchacho lejos de Blaine

Sebastián: Le juro que yo me encargaré de sacarlo de su vida

Sebastián ni se imaginaba como no sería fácil lograr su objetivo, entre Kurt y Blaine había algo lo cual a Blaine le daba mucha tranquilidad, "el contrato" de alguna manera significaba para él la garantía de no ver salir corriendo a Kurt, aunque podría hacerlo con lo ocurrido en ese preciso instante,

Kurt: ¿Dónde me llevas?

Blaine: A la cama

Después de estar largo rato en el parque, platicando y leyendo tranquilamente, Blaine lo había invitado a ir a comer a un restaurante muy romántico, para rematar la tarde habían regresado al hotel para pasar un rato agradable antes de preparar maletas para salir al día siguiente rumbo a Londres, sin embargo en cuanto entraron, Blaine lo aprisionó entre sus brazos y lo comenzó a besar en su cuello, Kurt solo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los roces de ese hombre quien lo había contratado para fingir ser su novio,

Kurt: ¿Esto tenías ganas anoche?

Blaine: Si, te quería besar así y

Kurt: ¿Y qué?

Blaine: Acariciarte bebé, ¿puedo?

Kurt: ¿No amas a Louis, ni tienes nada que ver con Sebastián?

Blaine: ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Kurt: Solo dime un sí o un no, para yo poder darte una respuesta a tu pregunta

Blaine se sentó en la cama observándolo, Kurt cerró sus ojos para oír la respuesta de él…..

* * *

Lo siento no ha habido spoilers hoy =( ¿Quieren otro capítulo? Jojo aún es temprano =)

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Blaine: Kurt perdóname

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Por haberme aprovechado de ti, ya rompimos el contrato, ¿vas a irte?


	15. Capítulo 14

— **14 **—

Blaine reflexionó la pregunta de Kurt antes de contestarla, la segunda parte de la pregunta era muy sencilla de responder, él jamás se había siquiera besado con Sebastián, por ese lado no había mucho de donde rascar, sin embargo la primera parte del cuestionamiento lo estaba poniendo entredicho,

Kurt: Tardas mucho en contestar

Blaine: Quiero responderte de forma sincera y para ello necesito reflexionarlo

Le dio un beso y Kurt lo abrazó, se quedaron así por varios minutos, Blaine se puso nervioso con el silencio, quizás su respuesta lo había hecho sentir mal, Kurt pudo percatarse de cómo su "novio" intentaba preguntarle algo sin atreverse a hacerlo,

Kurt: Gracias por no decirme "no siento nada" cuando si lo haces, solo por continuar con lo sucedido entre nosotros

Blaine: Bebé, ¿me dices eso sinceramente?

Kurt: Si, para cualquier hombre hubiera sido fácil contestarme que no para poder tener intimidad, acariciarme, besarme, pero tú no lo hiciste, preferiste ser derecho conmigo, eso habla bien de ti

Blaine: Me estás educando muy bien, yo creo antes de conocerte sin dudarlo hubiera dicho que no, para poder seguir disfrutando la situación

Kurt: Vamos a levantarnos y hacer las maletas

Blaine: Buena idea

Rachel veía a su amiga quien tenía la boca completamente abierta ante su plática, le había repetido ya tres veces lo deducido por Finn y ella noches anteriores, a cada palabra de Rachel, Tina hacía exclamaciones de asombro e incredulidad, ante la cara de su amiga, no pudo más allá de reír,

Tina: ¡Te ríes!

Rachel: Si Tina, mi hermano habrá quizás contratado a Kurt, pero yo siento se está enamorando de Kurt, al menos eso creemos Finn y yo

Tina: No se infartó él

Rachel: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Tina: Su hermano vive con un hombre, el cual le paga por fingir ser su novio

Rachel: Shh, no hables tan fuerte, puede oírte mi mamá

Tina: Anda allá abajo con tu tía, ¿no piensas ponerla al tanto?

Rachel: Para nada, mi cuñado ya sea que actúe serlo o no, me cae muy bien y considero puede ayudar a mi hermano, lo trajo a mi fiesta, ¿recuerdas?

Tina: Por supuesto, ese día le habrá dado un jalón de orejas tremendo

Rachel: Y le ha seguido dando, cada día mi hermano se va convirtiendo en alguien más humano, su digamos nueva actitud es causa de tenerlo a él

Tina: Entonces lo dicho, es secreto

Rachel: Mega secreto, nadie debe enterarse

El _nadie_ resultaría un tanto difícil, Emma después de sostener una plática con su hermana sobre donaciones a un asilo, decidió subir a su recámara a descansar un poco antes de comer, más la movió abandonar la sala la llegada de Elijah y Thad, los muchachos no eran de su agrado, a diferencia de Helena, no consideraba fueran una buena opción para su sobrino, él requería a un hombre con carácter, capaz de sostener una plática más allá de cosas superficiales; ante lo descubierto el día de la visita al novio de Rachel, juró Kurt ser el chico ideal para su sobrino, era un muchacho sencillo, quien había pasado por muchas penalidades económicas y sobre todas las cosas amaba a su familia muchísimo, no en vano se prestó a la treta de su sobrino. Emma al escuchar parte de la confesión, sintió la necesidad de entrar en complicidad con su sobrina, ella conocía el secreto también y para su asombro compartía la misma opinión, Helena no debía enterarse por ahora de la realidad, entró a la recámara y su sobrina al verla se puso pálida, Emma cerró la puerta y perdiendo casi cuarenta años con su actitud, tomó un cojín y se sentó en la cama, en voz muy baja "considero lo mismo, tu mamá no se debe enterar". Rachel y Tina quedaron perplejas ante la actitud de Emma, conforme iba conociendo a su tía, iba perdiendo esa impresión del día del aeropuerto, la señora era complicada, estricta sin dudarlo y seria, más quizás la amargura derrochada de repente procedía de la terrible desilusión vivida en su adolescencia, fuera por muerte o inducido a desaparecer por órdenes de su padre, había perdido a su gran amor. Cerca de dos horas, las tres adolescentes, porque Emma daba la impresión de ser una chica de 16 años como Tina y Rachel, atrapada en un cuerpo de una mujer madura, hablaron las posibles consecuencias de enterarse Helena de la verdad, así mismo abordaron el tema "está cambiándolo", su hermano volvía a ser el ser humano recordado por Rachel, quien siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar a su lado al té a pesar de estar en una edad de consideración,

Emma: Hagamos una promesa

Rachel: ¿Cuál?

Tina: Un pacto, me encantan esas cosas

Rachel: A mi también

Emma: Bueno, nosotras ayudaremos a tu hermano a enamorarse de Kurt y al revés por si es necesario, aunque lo dudo, Kurt está muy puesto en su papel, casi puedo jurar no está actuando, sino sintiendo

Rachel: Demasiado, hasta cachetadas le ha dado

Emma: Y bien dadas y merecidas aparte

Rachel: Me agrada el pacto tía, ¿cómo lo cerramos?

Emma: Vengan

Emma las llevó a la recámara designada por Helena para ser ocupada los días que quisiera, cuando no deseara estar sola en su casa, valga decir era casi diario, a tal grado de considerar Emma rentar su casa o convertirla en un albergue para mujeres maltratadas, en días recientes ante ese idea rondando en su cabeza, había llevado varias cosas, Rachel ahora descubría el contenido de esas cajas, un día con tantas emociones, casi juró le causaría un paro cardíaco, vio una foto de un hombre,

Rachel: Poniéndole veinte años y bigote, es idéntico a Schuester, ¿quién es tía?

Emma: Mi novio

Tina: ¿El que según murió, más no sabe si fue verdad o solo lo hizo porque su papá le pagó?

Rachel volteó a ver a Tina con ojos de "gracias por echarme de cabeza, mi tía me va a matar", Emma sintió derramar una lágrima, las palabras de Tina resumían la dos dolosas justificaciones para no tener a su amado a su lado, Rachel la abrazó, le pidió perdón, confesó haber tomado su diario y no resistir la tentación de leerlo, incluso se impuso varios castigos de antemano aparte del designado por su tía,

Emma: Es malo hurgar en las cosas de los demás

Rachel: No fue de mala fe tía, tenía mucha curiosidad

Emma: ¿Cuánto leíste de mi diario?

Rachel: Cerca de treinta hojas

Emma: Bien, ¿Tina tú la leíste con ella supongo?

Tina: Si, también acepto el castigo que quiera ponernos

Emma: Saben, yo recibí demasiados castigos de mis padres, a tal grado de odiar esa palabra, en lugar de hacer eso, solo quiero pedirles me ayuden en un proyecto importante para mi

Rachel: Desde luego tía, ¿qué proyecto?

Emma: Quiero abrir en mi casa un centro para mujeres maltratadas

Rachel: ¿Cómo te podríamos ayudar?

Emma: Lo pensaré, tu madre nos llama a comer, recuerden, nada de decir nuestras sospechas, sobretodo tú

Tina: Si señora

Tina se puso roja

Emma bajó con las dos muchachitas muy platicadora, en la casa seguían Elijah y Thad, la comida resultó bastante difícil de digerir con la presencia de esos dos niños mimados, durante toda su estancia no pararon de ufanarse de la infinidad de viajes tenidos, las experiencias obtenidas, su refinada educación, prácticamente parecían un infomercial de las tres de la mañana, intentando venderse a Helena algo así como "la mejor opción para ser el esposo de su hijo, no lo dude más, apóyeme, llame, llame ya"; tanto Emma y las adolescentes rehusaron la amable invitación de tomar el té, las tres prefirieron inventar una tarea donde requerían el apoyo de Emma, algo de literatura, la señora era fanática de los libros, podía leer de todo, desde política hasta novela romántica, en segundos podía devorarse un libro, de nueva cuenta en la privacidad de su cuarto, retomaron un tema duro para ella. Rachel, ante la echada de cabeza de su amiga, quiso conocer en palabras de su tía, lo vivido con el misterioso hombre y más allá de eso su nombre.

Emma en un tono pausado le platicó la forma en que se conocieron y reveló el nombre de su gran amor, William llegó a su casa junto con su padre a realizar un trabajo de carpintería en el estudio, dado su amor por los libros, Emma fue la encargada de retirar los ejemplares de su padre de los estantes, realizar un inventario y empacarlos para ser guardados, en tanto se construían los nuevos anaqueles; su padre recientemente con un exitoso negocio, había logrado aumentar su fortuna considerablemente, por ello de pronto se vio exigiendo mayores estándares para todo aquel quien osase pretender a sus hijas, para el padre de Rachel, las peticiones de su suegro no resultaron un dolor de cabeza, era un joven financiero en pleno ascenso, más para William las cosas no pintaron tan sencillas. Su padre lo obligaba a aprender su oficio, sin importar los deseos de este de estudiar una carrera, dados sus bajos recursos, el padre de William consideraba imposible mandar a su hijo a una universidad, con mucho esfuerzo lograba sacar el dinero requerido para alimentar a su familia; William era un hombre brillante, eso lo pudo notar Emma, aunque ella vio un poco más, entró en su corazón, los sentimientos del hijo del carpintero eran tan puros, que ella quedo prendada de él, jurando amarlo de por vida, conocía los deseos de su padre de verla casada con un hombre rico, si el destino no les permitía estar juntos, para su corazón solo existiría él.

Tanto Tina y Rachel lloraron al ir escuchando la historia de su tía, la forma en que por las tardes una vez acabado el arduo trabajo de tallar la madera, barnizarla o cortarla para irle dando forma a los deseos de su padre, Emma y William escapan a la parte más alejada de la casa, ahí, ella se encargaba de ayudarlo en sus exámenes de la preparatoria abierta, para su suerte, su padre vio oportuno enviar a sus hijas a la escuela, a falta de hombres ellas deberían en determinado momento tomar las riendas de los negocios de la familia; si bien el padre de Emma y Helena tuvo a bien mandarlas a tomar clases más allá de lo necesario para hacer su papel de ama de casa, esposa y madre de sus nietos, en el fondo esperaba tener dos prominentes yernos a quien dejar al frente de su negocio, los esposos de sus hijas fungirían como sus hijos a falta de ellos. Conforme iba contando la historia, Emma iba siendo transportada al pasado, a esas tardes donde supuestamente se encerraba en su cuarto a rezar y en realidad escapaba para ayudar a William; en una pausa casi eterna, Tina y Rachel decidieron dejar sola a Emma, otro día les contaría el resto de la narración, si bien las muchachitas la libraron de seguir en el pasado, ella quedó atrapada en él, cerró los ojos y recordó aquella tarde donde se entregó a William por primera vez,

William: No es correcto Emma

Emma: Te amo, mi padre trajo a ese hombre con su hijo, quiere casarme con él

William: Tú no harás eso

Emma: Mi padre puede obligarme

William: Evitarás casarte… júramelo

Emma: ¿Cómo me pides eso?, tú padre te obliga a aprender su oficio aunque tú no lo deseas

William: Ven

Antes esas palabras, William la condujo a la bodega donde el padre de Emma le había indicado guardar el arsenal de libros poseídos, en un pequeño hueco del lugar se pusieron de rodillas, William la besó y lentamente bajó el cierre del vestido de Emma, sus labios conforme iban sus dedos descendiendo por su espalda, también siguieron un camino en descenso hasta llegar a su pecho, ella permanecía inmóvil, solo recibiendo los besos de él y perdiendo el vestido portado, lentamente la hizo recostarse, el piso sería muy frío para ella, por tanto decidió crear una especie de cama con los libros y cubrirlos con una manta encontrada; con sus ojos cerrados, al estar recostada, se dio a la tarea de ir desabrochando los botones de la camisa de William, la falta de visión, lo hizo acariciarlo de una forma provocadora, tendidos sobre toneladas de sabiduría, se dispusieron una vez desnudos a entregarse mutuamente, los dedos de William la invadieron delicadamente, Emma se vio envuelta en una serie de sensaciones desconocida, sobresaltada le pidió detenerse,

William: No puedo detenerme

Emma: Tus dedos me están lastimando, cuando...Ayy

El dolor de Emma fue disfrazado por un beso pasional de William, él estaba completamente excitado para detenerse, muy tierno o delicado en su primera vez no fue, más al terminar le pidió mil disculpas por ello y en sus posteriores encuentros pagó por completo ese atrabanque de la primera vez.

Emma fue traída de su pasado por el sonido del teléfono, las demás personas de la casa estaban demasiado inmersas en su conversación, tomó el auricular, quedó perpleja con la voz escuchada, por idea de Kurt habló a su familia para avisar de su llegada, cada tercer día para informarles que todo iba bien y también saber de ellas, aunque Helena le había comentado de esas supuestas llamadas, pero Emma no daba crédito, suponía su herma seguía inventando tal cosa, porque en sus visitas jamás lo hizo y Emma lo veía mal,

Emma: ¡Eres tú sobrino!

Blaine: Si tía, ¿cómo estás?, ¿andan bien las cosas por allá?

Emma: Desde luego, ¿de verdad eres tú?

Blaine: ¿Por qué tanto asombro con mi llamada?, y si soy yo

Emma: Nunca hablaste después de venir, juraba tu madre estaba inventando tus llamadas en esta ocasión

Blaine: Era un hombre muy frío en el pasado, pero me están renovando

Tenía en sus piernas a Kurt, él cerró los ojos y escuchó la conversación de Blaine con Emma, le contó sobre su estancia, la enfermedad de Kurt, por supuesto la señora culpó a Sebastián del padecimiento de Kurt y Emma le hizo jurar no permitir acercarse a ese hombre a su sobrino político; en cuanto colgó, Blaine compartió con Kurt lo dicho por Emma, él se sorprendió ante el cariño mostrado por la señora, su preocupación, estaban tomándole mucho aprecio, de pronto se sintió mal, en todo el viaje a Londres al día siguiente fue muy retraído, raro en él. Blaine aprendiendo a ser observador, notó el cambio en Kurt, agarró uno de sus libros para intentar esclarecer el misterio de la actitud de él, al no dar con nada, posiblemente porque se necesita saber que se busca para encontrarlo, luego de ir a la oficina y ver a un cliente, pasó por él y fueron a comer a un restaurante donde solían ir con su padre; Kurt veía todo tan entusiasmado, tuvo un poco de dificultad para ordenar, el inglés no era su fuerte, mentalmente Blaine anotó en su cabeza contratarle una profesora preferentemente una inglesa nativa, para ayudarle con ese idioma para posteriores viajes. Repasó su pensamiento lentamente, encontró cosas alarmantes, ¿por qué estaba pensando en más viajes con Kurt?, posiblemente Schuester lo obligará a viajar, más en el fondo sabía que no se había referido a ello, había algo más dentro de él y no lograba descifrarlo; con tanto cuestionamiento bullendo dentro de él, prefirió comer sin pensar, apreciando la imponente vista del Big Ben frente a ellos, una vez concluida la comida, decidió ser oportuno llevarlo a conocer los palacios y museos cercanos. La tarde la pasaron entre museos de arte, palacios y también dos tiendas a donde Blaine quiso entrar, Kurt casi le da el paro cardiaco cuando él insistió en comprarle dos trajes de un supuesto diseñador, hermosos, los cuales le sentaban de maravilla, pero terriblemente caros; Blaine quedó fascinado con la figura de Kurt y no cedió ante los quejidos de él de ser un gasto innecesario, en tanto Blaine pagaba, Kurt desvió su atención a la ropa interior, jamás le había llamado ver esa clase de ropa, estaba sosteniendo una tanga sumamente provocadora cuando Blaine se acercó a él. Al escuchar la voz de Blaine, Kurt volteó sumamente rojo, tal cual el color de la prenda, Blaine lo besó y retiró de sus manos lentamente el motivo de su vergüenza, en tanto Kurt estaba con los ojos cerrando recibiendo un beso, Blaine indicó a una de las encargadas de la tienda añadir la prenda a su compra; luego de una tarde que culminó un tanto bochornosa, regresaron al hotel, a su llegada se toparon con Sebastián, Blaine supuso las razones para estar el hombre ahí, no le quedaría ninguna duda después de esos días, de ser él la causante de la terminación de sus relaciones, claro Blaine le facilitaba en gran medida las cosas.

Sebastián estaba acostumbrado a tener la facilidad de correr a sus novios con solo algunas palabras, pero con Kurt no lo lograba, el hombre parecía haber creado una especie de embrujo en torno a su hombre, esas fueron las conclusiones a las cuales llegó después de cinco whiskys bebidos esperando a Blaine; él al verlo lo saludó seco, luego tomó del brazo a Kurt muy elegantemente y valga decir tiernamente, se disculpó con Sebastián de forma educada de no poder hablar de negocios en ese instante y subió a su habitación a pesar de algunos gritos de Sebastián. En cuanto Blaine entró al elevador junto con Kurt, este recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, pudo oír el latido del corazón de él, en silencio se cuestionó si el ritmo acelerado apreciado era por él, era provocado por su cercanía o simple coincidencia, lo volteó a ver y los ojos de él mandaron un mensaje confuso; la habitación del lujoso hotel donde estaban era una réplica de una de las del palacio visitado horas antes, Kurt quedó perplejo, el lugar estaba decorado con detalles de sumo lujo, la cama hasta ese momento observada por él tenía sábanas de seda, el contacto con esa tela le hizo sentir cosquillas, Blaine lo tomó de la mano y Kurt se levantó de la cama, luego de un beso de algunos segundos, sus ojos avellana lo hicieron temblar,

Blaine: Kurt, ¿te agrada la recámara?

Kurt: Si, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

Blaine: Espero realmente te guste porque

Kurt: Pagaste una millonada por ella

Blaine: No exactamente

Kurt: Como no, en tu ausencia me debí entretener en algo, leí el periódico, para ser exacto la parte financiera y convertí el costo de esta habitación a dólares, fueron

Blaine: Joven, con tanto parloteo quitaste lo romántico al momento

Blaine lo soltó y caminó para encender su computadora, Kurt estaba convencido de que quitarlo de esa cajita sería un tanto difícil, requería un esfuerzo considerable, en tanto pensaba como alejarlo de su artefacto para retomar la cuestión de la plática entre ellos, sacó las cosas compradas y dio con la tanga; entró al baño, se despojó de toda su ropa, la diminuta prenda lo hizo estremecerse, aunque más imaginarse que eso podría sentir al tener una caricia de Blaine, de pronto sintió un desenfrene y un deseo jamás experimentado, probablemente porque en dos ocasiones había despertado Blaine su naturaleza. Antes de dejar el baño se examinó detenidamente, recordó a Louis, en el breve encuentro tenido, el hombre era alto, probablemente más esbelto, piel envidiable, cabello castaño claro, con mucha personalidad, sus mismas palabras lo fueron haciendo sentir insignificante; al dejar el baño estaba seguro de no provocarlo con su modelito, después de todo Kurt no era atractivo, se acercó a Blaine y le pegó en su hombro, Blaine volteó ante la intromisión quedando maravillado con la imagen mostrada ante él. Al traer a colación lo del gusto de la recámara, iba encaminado a hacerle notar la necesidad de dormir juntos dado que esa habitación solo tenía una cama, enorme por cierto, pero una sola, Blaine se levantó y lo tomó entre sus brazos, al acercarlo a su cuerpo, éste reaccionó inminentemente; Kurt repasó sus labios lentamente con su lengua para humedecerlos, Blaine lo miraba atontado, de pronto comenzó a moverse al ritmo de aquella música tan provocadora, la computadora obviamente no resultó tan atractiva para él como su "novio", incluso la movió del escritorio para dejar el lugar libre, lo cargó y lo subió ahí,

Blaine: Estás hermoso

Kurt: ¿Tú crees?

Blaine: Si Kurt, sino él te puede contestar mejor

Le tomó su suave y delicada mano, la posó delicadamente en su parte íntima rígida casi por completo, a Kurt se le agitó la respiración, estaba tocando a un hombre, bueno no a cualquier hombre sino al amado, pero ¿qué sentiría Blaine por él?, ¿se habría enamorado acaso?; de pronto recordó lo de la otra noche y estuvo a punto de alejarlo, pero las manos de él y sus labios ya tocaban puntos muy sensibles de Kurt, en retribución a esas sensaciones, Kurt aflojó lentamente el cinturón de Blaine, abrió el pantalón y bajó el cierre pasando pausadamente su mano, Blaine jadeó al sentir caer sus pantalones con un leve empujón de Kurt, se hizo para atrás para librarse de ellos por completo,

Blaine: Quiero hacerte el amor Kurt

Kurt no tuvo tiempo de contestar, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó cerca de la cama, donde antes de desvestirlo, Blaine se despejó totalmente de sus prendas, Kurt lo observó maravillado, su cuerpo no era el de un atleta, pero sus formas masculinas lo dejaron perplejo; Blaine sintió la mirada de contemplación de Kurt, de pronto recordó que él era virgen, no había tenido novio, pero a esas alturas su parte racional estaba peleada con sus emociones, Blaine también quería contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de su bebé, ¿su?, no era de él, estaban juntos por un contrato, por nada más. Ese raciocinio quedó cegado cuando Kurt torpemente por su inexperiencia lo acarició, aunque era rica la sensación, no resultaba del todo grata,

Blaine: Bebé, umm, mi vida, puedo guiarte

Kurt: ¿Son malas mis caricias?

Blaine: Este

Kurt: Dime como hacerlas

Lo guió tal cual él requería, Kurt fue viendo la transfiguración del rostro de Blaine, mentalmente quiso grabar cada gesto, sonido y también las indicaciones, sintió ser demasiada información a procesar, pero Kurt iba a guardarla, si no la registraba toda luego pediría una guía más didáctica quizás; en ningún momento Blaine hizo intento para despojarlo de su única prenda, estaba complacido sintiendo el roce, las caricias guiadas estaban resultando exquisitas, aunque resultarían superiores en la cama, Blaine se acostó y le indicó a Kurt ponerse encima de él, Kurt lo besó,

Kurt: ¿Sigo?

Blaine: No tengo preservativo para hacerte el amor, yo…

Introdujo su mano lentamente por la tanga y acarició vagamente su miembro, Kurt se mordió los labios ante su deseo, lo atrajo a él,

Kurt: Hagamos una excepción hoy

Blaine: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo

Le fue susurrando en el oído las caricias que deseaba recibir, Kurt las fue haciendo tan cuidadosamente hasta que lo llevó al éxtasis total, quedó pasmado, había logrado satisfacer a un hombre solo con sus manos y algunos besos, se recostó a su lado sin hablar, esperando a verlo recuperarse del gemido emitido al final, su mano se deslizó lentamente,

Blaine: No amor, ahora me toca a mí

Los papeles se intercambiaron, Blaine lo hizo gritar cuando su mano acarició su miembro, Kurt luchaba por no olvidar respirar, la experiencia de Blaine resultaba abrumadora, se notaba el pleno conocimiento de él, Kurt rió entre dientes, conocía perfectamente Blaine como satisfacer a un hombre, si a un inexperto tal cual era él lo estaba llenando con simples roces, a los expertas con quienes solía estar seguramente le exigían más; resultó para él cómico pensar que en la cama era Blaine un as, sin embargo fuera de ella era un desastre, aunque eso estaba cambiando, ¿merecía disfrutarlo?, interrumpió sus pensamientos porque Blaine introdujo un dedo en un interior. Retomó sus meditaciones segundos después de besarlo para no soltar un gemido indicando su llegada al orgasmo, ambos estaban contemplándose sin hablar, habían experimentado cada uno la satisfacción total, Blaine lo acercó a su cuerpo,

Blaine: Kurt perdóname

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Por haberme aprovechado de ti, ya rompimos el contrato, ¿vas a irte?

Kurt: Quiero disfrutarte yo, e hicimos una excepción

Blaine sonrió y le dio un beso cargado de sentimientos, Kurt intentó encontrar la forma de modificar lo dicho, ¡disfrutarlo él!, francamente le agradaría muchísimo, Blaine en tono juguetón rozando lentamente su oreja con sus labios "Yo también quiero disfrutar de ti", cerraron sus ojos y durmieron abrazados; afuera de su habitación, tenían un pequeño espía el cual juraba los había escuchado estar no justamente platicando, en su habitación estuvo a punto de romper varias cosas, le habló a su primo y sacó todo su coraje, Sebastián de poder quería matar a Kurt.

El amanecer en Londres, fue sumamente romántico, Blaine despertó antes que Kurt, pidió el desayuno y con una ternura infinita lo despertó con un beso cuando le llevaron lo ordenado. Kurt durante el transcurso de la noche, experimentó varios sentimientos encontrados, tenía miedo, Blaine amaba a otro y él estaba perdidamente enamorado, además había sido el primero en explorar una parte tan íntima.

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes bebé?

Kurt: Me siento mal

Blaine: ¿Te duele algo?, ¿te lastimé ayer con mis caricias?

Kurt: No tengo un padecimiento físico

Blaine: Bebé soy malo haciendo deducciones ¿podrías decirme claramente las cosas? por favor

Kurt: ¿Llegando a NY puedo irme?

Blaine se quedó perplejo con su pregunta, analizó los hechos, no deseaba dejarlo ir y su salida fue escudarse en el contrato

Blaine: Está el contrato, ahí dice claramente…no puedes irte

Kurt: Con lo de ayer se rompió, tú mismo lo dijiste

Blaine: No, porque hicimos una excepción, ¿recuerdas?

Kurt no contestó, Blaine dejó la cama y entró a bañarse, estaba molesto con la actitud de Kurt, estaba odiando tener que recurrir al contrato, pero si era la única forma de no estar solo, ni hablar, recurriría al contrato cuantas veces fueran necesarias; antes de irse a la oficina lo miró y en un tono triste "yo deseaba tener un romántico desayuno contigo, luego de… no esperaba salieras con eso de puedo irme llegando a NY", tras un portazo Blaine dejó la habitación.

A penas estaba por subir al elevador cuando se topó con Sebastián, Kurt arrepentido por su actitud totalmente inadecuada, intentó alcanzarlo, no tuvo éxito pero si logró verlo irse con su asistente; las horas del día pasaron muy lentamente, aunque no lo suficiente para darle ánimo a Kurt para vestirse o siquiera darse un baño, Blaine no había tenido la delicadeza de llamarlo siquiera. En su mente comenzaron a tejerse muchas historias consecuencia de sentirse plenamente abandonado, su desazón llegó a tal grado de aventar un jarrón al suelo, estaba intentado remediar su impulso cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, volteó a ver su reloj, las manecillas marcaban las once de la noche,

Blaine: Deja ahí, te vas a cortar

Blaine se puso de rodillas a su lado, no sin antes dejar su máquina y dos pequeños sobres en la cama, la mirada de Kurt era fulminante, Blaine por primera vez en su vida, dedujo rápidamente el motivo para obtener una mirada así y corroboró sus deducciones al ser aventado por Kurt cuando lo intentó besar,

Blaine: Voy a marcar a recepción para que manden a una persona y recoja eso, luego hablamos tú y yo

Kurt: No tenemos nada de qué hablar, definitivamente tú confundiste las profesiones, tal cual yo…

Blaine sin dejarlo respingar lo besó, teniendo semejante cachetada, en eso sonó el teléfono, Kurt tomó el auricular, del otro lado escuchó una voz diciéndole "no le creas estuvo conmigo disfrutando, adora tenerme en sus brazos"; los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar decir por último al hombre luego de varias cosas más "soy Sebastián y él es mío".

Blaine: ¿Quién era? Kurt, ¿qué te dijeron? veme a los ojos

Kurt: Tu asistente, otro de tus empleados con los cuales…eres un desgraciado, malnacido, estúpido

Blaine: Soy todo eso ¿por qué me atribuyes haber pasado todo el día con Sebastián y no precisamente trabajando?

Kurt: Todavía tienes el cinismo

Kurt se fue en contra de él a golpes, Blaine cerró los ojos y lo dejó descargarse, definitivamente su bebé tenía mano dura, poco a poco fue aminorando la fuerza de su ira, entonces Blaine aprovechó para besarlo lentamente,

Blaine: Kurt estuve trabajando

Kurt: No es cierto, él mismo acaba de hablarme, estoy conciente, no soy tu novio, pero con ayer… soy un prost…

Lo silenció con un beso, luego como pudo lo cargó entre algunos gritos y lo puso en la cama, tomó el teléfono, marcó a recepción donde solicitó el número de habitación de su asistente, lo anotó y viendo fijamente a Kurt,

Blaine: Bebé, estuve trabajando a marchas forzadas todo este tiempo, para podernos ir mañana a Paris y quizás obtener mi recompensa prometida

Kurt: Recompensa en tus sueños

Blaine: ¿Podrías darme un ápice de confianza?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Anda por favor, será para el bien de los dos, mira aquí están los boletos para irnos a Paris, te quiero llevar a conocer la torre Eiffel, comer crepas, mil cosas

Kurt: ¿En qué consistiría mi ápice de confianza?

Blaine: Marca a la habitación de Sebastián, pídele te repita las cosas dichas, de preguntarte por mí, dile que peleamos y me fui, ¿qué dices?

Kurt: Ok, te daré un ápice de confianza

Blaine: ¿Me sigues la corriente?

Kurt: Ya es mucho

Blaine: Va a valer la pena, con eso podré corroborar si algo así hizo Sebastián para causar mi término con Louis

Kurt: E irás a buscar al lechoso ese

Blaine: No, ayer quedamos de disfrutarnos mutuamente, las cachetadas de plano debo sacarlas del régimen correctivo, marca por favor

Sin muchas ganas lo hizo, más cuando iba a contestar Sebastián colgó, una llamada no le quitaría todo lo sentido, además que fácil, unas cositas dichas por teléfono, Kurt necesitaba hechos, ver correr sangre, incluso plantarle unas cachetadas en representación de sus antiguos novios por los fraudes cometidos; caminaron hasta la habitación de Sebastián, donde Kurt empujó a Blaine para no hacerlo visible cuando se abriera la puerta, tocó desesperado, obviamente el hombre frente a él segundos después de golpear por tercera vez la puerta, era un experto. En todo un aire de haber pasado un día totalmente alocado con Blaine, salió él vestido, más bien el antónimo de esa palabra, Kurt sin dar pie a dejarlo abrir la boca, le reclamó todas sus calumnias y puso firme no creerle nada,

Kurt: Tan bajo caes para inventar tales cosas

Sebastián: Él estuvo conmigo, Blaine y yo tuvimos un día lleno de pasión

Kurt: Pamplinas, inventos tuyos, solo vine a decirte que él es mío, lo estoy educando para disfrutarlo yo, nadie más, ¿estamos?

Kurt plantó dos bofetadas a Sebastián, en cuanto vio Blaine irse a la fiera de su asistente encima de su "novio" intervino, detuvo a Sebastián, moviendo a Kurt, el rostro de Sebastián ni siquiera llegó a ser pálido, intentó buscar palabras para justificar; sin embargo el rostro de Blaine le mostró no haber forma de escudarse en prácticamente ser necesario un posicionamiento de algún fantasma en su cuerpo, ovnis, cualquier cosa.

Blaine: Nunca te creí capaz de hacer semejante cosa Sebastián, ¿cómo inventas un encuentro entre nosotros?, en todo el día no dejé de mencionarte lo feliz que estaba con Kurt, mi esfuerzo de sacar todo para llevar a mi bebé a Paris, hasta fui por los boletos

Sebastián: Si, no dejaste de mencionarlo todo el maldito día y eso me hizo retorcerme del coraje

Blaine: ¿Por qué?, solo somos compañeros de trabajo, únicamente eres mi empleado, no más

Definitivamente su percepción ante las estupideces dichas iba en aumento, Kurt bajó la mirada, él también era lo mismo, Blaine lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó, ese pequeño gesto de Kurt, hizo pensar muchas cosas a Sebastián, ¿por qué ponerse así él al mencionar lo del empleado?; ante su eminente metida de pata, cargó a Kurt, antes de irse a la habitación para arreglar su estupidez le dejó claro a Sebastián un punto medular, obviamente no lo hizo pacíficamente sino con varios gritos, "Ni se te ocurra intentar algo para hacerlo romper conmigo, a él no lo voy a perder, ¿me entendiste?, a él no". Esta ocasión la habitación, no se salvó de sufrir el descargo de su frustración, Sebastián rompió cuanta cosa estuvo enfrente de él, a tal grado de subir personal del hotel para pedirle abandonar el hotel, no sin antes pagar todo lo roto.

Kurt no pronunció ninguna palabra hasta a su habitación, donde le pidió dejarlo ir llegando a NY, le concediera romper con el contrato; Blaine se negó rotundamente, después de la noche anterior, él estaría empeñado a no romper el contrato, al menos hasta reemplazarlo con algún otro, con sus torpezas lo perdería y no quería, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo expresarle eso,

Blaine: Kurt, soy un desastre, quiero decirte el por qué no deseo romper el contrato, ni dejarte ir, sin embargo no encuentro las palabras, porque no hay un manual para tratar al novio correctamente

Kurt: No soy tu novio

Blaine: Hay unas hojitas que dicen lo contrario

Kurt: Tienen cláusulas esas hojitas

Blaine: Olvídate de las cláusulas, quiero ser otro, ayúdame

Kurt lo vio incrédulo, ese hombre pidiéndole ayuda, además pidiéndole olvidarse de las cláusulas, Blaine tanto que peleaba el contrato, aunque por una parte era comprensible, de seguir al pie de la letra, lo puesto por el mismo, no habría besos, acercamientos, ni mimos, etc.;

Kurt: Blaine, ¿me amas?

Blaine: Kurt te quiero mucho

Kurt: Déjame ir llegando a NY

Blaine: Hagamos un trato, vamos a Paris y si en estos días, no te convenzo de seguir, llegando a NY hacemos trizas el contrato, ¿trato?

Kurt: Trato

Blaine: Bien, quita esa carita, debemos hacer maletas, te encantará Paris, hay muchas cosas, entre ellas tiendas enormes

Kurt: ¿Qué más hay?

Blaine: Todo el romanticismo que jamás supe explotar, quita esa carita

Kurt: Quítame mi carita

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Podrías hacerme poner la misma de ayer…

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Sí, no más la misma

Blaine: ¿Una diferente no te agradaría?

Kurt: A ver, hazme la oferta

Blaine le susurró unas cuantas cosas y a Kurt le agradó la idea de poner otra carita, pero antes le pidió darse un baño,

Blaine: Solito, ¿o con ayuda?

Kurt: Tu recompensa era hasta Paris

Blaine: Tomaré nota.

* * *

Yaaaa mucho por hoy =) Hasta mañana!

Graciiias a tooodos por sus reviews

Elbereth3: Colega amo leer todos tus reviews! Me divierto mucho =) gracias.

Tan Cc K: Freeeed skdfhgajsask tú por aquíii, mi gemelooo ILYSM =D

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

la palabra amor solo la había utilizado cuando estuvo con Louis, probablemente porque estaba empeñado en hacer prosperar la relación, intentaba brindarle todas las atenciones requeridas por el muchacho, las cuales francamente no eran muchas, era sumamente comprensivo, quizás su propia actitud era la razón por la cual él no comprendía el rompimiento.

.

Sebastián: Hay un secreto ahí, lo presiento, casi puedo palparlo

Andrew: ¿Qué según tú?, ¿cuál es el gran misterio?

Sebastián: No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré

.

caminó ante los ojos atónitos de Tina y Rachel, plantó una cachetada en el rostro de Schuester,

Emma: Hubiera preferido seguir creyéndote muerto

Rachel: Tía el jefe de Alfonso es…

Emma: ¿Qué dijiste Rachel?

Rachel: Él es..

Schuester: Soy el jefe de tu sobrino, Schuester

.


	16. Capítulo 15

— **15 **—

Muy temprano al día siguiente salieron de Londres a Paris, Kurt sintió no haber visto todo de esa ciudad, Blaine ante su cara donde se reflejaba pesar por desaprovechar el día anterior encerrado haciendo corajes por creerlo con Sebastián,

Blaine: Volvemos al regresar para darte un tour completo por mi cuidad natal, ¿qué dices?

Kurt: ¡Estás volviéndote perceptivo!

Blaine: Eres un hombre de mano bastante dura para lograr tal cosa

Kurt: Mi mano no pesa

Blaine: ¿Estás seguro?

Kurt: Totalmente

Con una cara de no estar tanto, Kurt observó al abrirse un poco la camisa Blaine rastros de su reacción, aunque para ser justos en denominar a lo sucedido en Kurt sería "un ataque terrible de celos"; durante todo el camino la misma idea fue cruzando por su cabeza, en la última puesta del polvo, estaban bromeando de ser necesaria una recompensa para Blaine por su amplia paciencia ante tan largo procedimiento. Luego de discutir varias opciones, Blaine le dijo que le encantaría recibir por su paciencia un baño con él sin pañuelo, Kurt se puso de mil colores, no vistos por Blaine, obviamente se le hizo demasiada la recompensa, por tanto añadió una condición "Ok, si me llevas a Paris, te doy recompensa, después de todo estaremos en la ciudad más romántica del globo terráqueo"; sus palabras en tanto pisaron suelo parisino le resultaron una amenaza de mucha calibre, ¿qué debía hacer?, según lo hablado sería imposible ir a Paris, ¿por qué él se había empeñado en ir?, trabajó a marchas forzadas solo para tener un baño con Kurt, ¡tanto esfuerzo para eso!. Su preocupación desapareció media hora después cuando estuvieron frente a la torre Effeil, la edificación en foto no se comparaba en nada a verla a unos metros, menos a estar arriba observando la ciudad; luego de semejante atracción, la comida fue su deleite, probó unas crepas deliciosas, con las cuales juró no volvería a comer en décadas, su estómago estaba lleno a reventar, posiblemente un poco más allá de eso.

La provisión de baterías con semejante comida apenas le bastó para recorrer dos museos, sus ojos quedaron impregnados de arte en sus diferentes variedades, sino fuera suficiente esas atracciones, Blaine lo llevó a una la cual ningún hombre podría resistir, ante él tuvo una variedad exquisita de trajes de todos los colores imaginables, zapatos de última moda, accesorios, perfumería, todo de marcas de sumo renombre; con un miedo inimaginable, Kurt se probó un traje realmente hecho un sueño, en un tono azul. Tal cual película, luego de cuatro horas, Kurt salió del brazo de Blaine y detrás de él varios encargados de la tienda cargando treinta cajas donde había desde pequeños accesorios hasta un traje negro designado por Blaine para la inauguración del casino, claro por las dudas llevaban otras cinco opciones por si ese día tenía Kurt indecisión; Kurt no acababa de captar el por qué Blaine estaba siendo tan esplendido, a sus novios, gastos de esa magnitud eran justificados con las noches de pasión, antes de dejar salir unas palabras atrabancadas, Blaine lo envió a bañarse en tanto él llamó a recepción para pedir enviaran a algunos especialistas de belleza para arreglar a su novio, con quien saldría a cenar.

Kurt agradeció el repentino compromiso de ver a un ex cliente de Blaine, en tanto él se probaba uno de los trajes ahora puestos en la cama, ante su poco experiencia en cenas de negocios, pidió a Blaine elegir su atuendo, él sin dudarlo prefirió el azul para esa ocasión; si a Kurt así vestido y arreglado lo hacían parecer salido del fashion week, Blaine no se quedaba atrás. Kurt quedo perplejo al contemplar a su "novio" con un traje negro, una camisa en tornasol en café, hasta mancuernillas llevaba, de por si lo veía guapo, con ese atuendo lucía sumamente atractivo, un rubor coloreó sus mejillas ante su acotación; Blaine lo tomó del brazo, durante todo el camino desde su habitación hasta estar en la mesa donde los esperaban un señor de unos sesenta años y una mujer de unos treinta calculó Kurt, Blaine no dejó de brindarle piropos por su apariencia.

La velada resultó un tanto tediosa hasta cerca de las doce de la noche, hora en la cual quedaron solos, durante toda la cena escuchó hablar a Blaine supuso de negocios, dado su desconocimiento del francés, definitivamente quien llegara a casarse con él, debería aprender varios idiomas, para no pasar una velada sin pronunciar una sola palabra; una vez cumplido con la engorrosa petición de Schuester, caminaron hasta otra área del restaurante, elegantemente adornado con candelabros dorados enormes dando un toque un tanto renacentista, las paredes engalanadas con pinturas de paisajes franceses, el lugar era una especie de salón privado, donde parecía recordarse bailes de épocas coloniales. Blaine muy educadamente, se inclinó ante Kurt para pedirle una pieza, luego de regresar del baño, con los violines entonando un vals, Kurt se dejó conducir por su "novio"; la atmósfera hizo transportarlo a una época vista solo en películas, en el cual él era el protagonista donde siendo pobre llegaba a conquistar el corazón del codiciado príncipe. Blaine observaba detenidamente cada gesto de su acompañante, su memoria no lo dejaba recordar veladas siquiera un uno por cierto parecidas a la de esa noche, regularmente luego de terminar su negocio, regresaban al departamento de su amado en turno o al de él, tenían sus enredos como los denominaba él al no estar enamorado; la palabra amor solo la había utilizado cuando estuvo con Louis, probablemente porque estaba empeñado en hacer prosperar la relación, intentaba brindarle todas las atenciones requeridas por el muchacho, las cuales francamente no eran muchas, era sumamente comprensivo, quizás su propia actitud era la razón por la cual él no comprendía el rompimiento.

Apartó de su mente a Louis y sus reflexiones sobre la finalización de esa relación, prefirió concentrarse en disfrutar la velada al lado del hermoso hombre a su lado, el chico de jeans entrevistado y el joven ataviado con esa vestimenta no podían ser el mismo, desde la pinta hasta los modales estaba transformado en una fina joya de la cual un hombre estaría orgulloso de tener entre sus brazos; hasta cerca de las cinco de la mañana regresaron al hotel, ambos iban cansados y al mismo tiempo embelesados de haber disfrutado una velada tan agradable, Kurt antes de quitarse su ropa observó la imagen ante el espejo, Blaine había caído fulminado en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada. En vista de tener totalmente dormido a su "novio", se quitó ahí mismo su ropa, no se colocó pijama, estaba agradándole mucho eso de dormir un tanto más sugerente, sus pijamas con alguna tira cómica no le resultaban tan atrayentes, observaba su cuerpo en el espejo cuando Blaine entre sueños gruñó "Kurt apaga la luz y vente a dormir conmigo, te quiero abrazar Bebé, anda no me hagas esperar"; autómata totalmente fue hasta la cama, alzó las colchas y se dejó cobijar por los brazos de su "novio", a quien le estaba gustando pedir habitaciones con una sola cama, en fin, dentro de unos días regresarían a NY y en su casa tenían dormitorios separados, aunque también una cama matrimonial sin estrenar.

Las actividades para Rachel y Tina impuestas por Emma luego del atrevimiento de las muchachitas de leer su diario, no fueron para nada una tarea difícil, al contrario les resultó entretenido ayudarla a empacar sus cosas, además de montar una exposición para la subasta con la cual recaudaría fondos para arrancar su proyecto de ayuda a mujeres maltratadas; siempre Emma había tenido la visión de realizar una obra de caridad de esa índole, sin embargo el estar sola no le atraía mucho, su círculo de amigos, a pesar de ser amplio, no lo consideraba propicio para incluirlo en tal obra. Emma estaba muy entusiasmada al notar el acercamiento entre su hermana y Rachel, el llevarse bien ellas dos significaba contar con Emma para encausar a la descarriada adolescente, aunque francamente Rachel era una muchachita muy tranquila, sobretodo porque el novio estaba lejos; la distancia del novio, resultaba un alivio para Emma de cierta forma, aunque incrementaba considerablemente el recibo telefónico, sobretodo la última semana había llamado casi diario, Finn andaba muy deprimido, su ánimo parecía estar borrado, esfumado, solo lo recuperaba al estar en contacto con Rachel.

Emma cada día se sorprendía más de su sobrina, la muchachita actuaba con una madurez inimaginable para sus escasos 16 años, próximos diecisiete en dos semanas, el estado de ánimo de Finn probablemente se debía a estar cercano a culminar el año escolar, unos meses más y quedaría solo un año de preparatoria, si en un lapso no menor a ese tiempo recibía el trasplante, resultaría imposible para él estudiar medicina; Rachel convencida de no haber echo una manda suficientemente trascendental para Dios, se impuso otra, decidió hacer ayuno por los días que estuviera su hermano en Europa, es decir llevaba casi un mes,

Helena: Hija, es lindo tu gesto, pero te vas a enfermar

Rachel: No mamá, estoy bien, Dios debe ver mi sacrificio y ayudar a Finn

Helena: Mi pequeña, estás convirtiéndote en una mujer muy buena

Rachel: Mamá lo amo, quiero verlo feliz, aunque caminando va a traer a muchas detrás

Helena: Yo creo que eso no debe preocuparte, ese muchacho también debe amarte mucho

Realmente Emma estaba en lo correcto, Finn estaba totalmente enamorado de Rachel y agradecido de igual manera, las palabras de su novia de no perder la fe conjugadas con sus mandas, lo habían detenido prácticamente de tirarse de las escaleras para morirse, eliminar el sufrimiento de su vida; en esos momentos de desesperación, sobretodo al estar solo, la llamada de Rachel había hecho traer la esperanza nuevamente, si ella estaba haciendo un sacrificio con tantas mandas por amor, él no podía pagarle tirando la toalla.

Burt y Carole no podían dejar de agradecer a Emma permitirle a Rachel llamarle tan seguido a Finn, ellos estaban intentando sacar los gastos adelante y largas distancias resultarían imposibles de pagar; el dinero depositado por Kurt, no era tocado más allá de una pequeña cantidad, el resto lo dejaban en la cuenta, el monto acumulado los estaba haciendo tener la esperanza de poder tener los medios para operar a su hijo en cuanto saliera un donador. Si bien el recibir dinero por parte de Kurt, aliviaba la preocupación de no ser capaces de operar a Finn, inquietaba mucho a Carole, lo de las películas grabadas por su hijo no salía por ningún lado, en los últimos días, había hojeado infinidad de revistas y periódicos con la esperanza de encontrar alguna información, obviamente sin tener éxito alguno; Burt intentaba tranquilizarla, repitiendo las palabras de Kurt, las películas eran extranjeras, primordialmente se comercializarían en Europa, además era cine de arte y ese no resultaba atractivo para la prensa amarillista. Ni el misma Kurt supo de donde sacó esas palabras, solo tenía en mente calmar a sus padres, borrarles la idea de estar haciendo algo indecoroso, aunque fingir ser novio de alguien, no hablaba bien de él; con esa sensación despertó luego de la maravillosa velada tenida, en la cama donde en el techo podría observar un vitral de un hermoso paisaje, suspiró, alargó su mano buscando el cuerpo de su "novio" y no encontró a nadie. Dejó la cama lentamente, buscó en la habitación, casi podía jurar lo vería con su caja de cucarachas, recién apodo impuesto a su herramienta de trabajo, para su sorpresa no, la computadora portátil estaba sobre el escritorio sin nadie usándola; afinó su oído y alcanzó a escuchar el agua de la regadera, Blaine se estaba bañando, caminó hasta la puerta del baño, la abrió procurando no hacer ruido, la regadera estaba separada del baño con un panel de vidrio, para impedir que se salpicara el resto del mobiliario al bañarse. El cuerpo de Blaine estaba de nuevo frente a sus ojos, verlo bañarse lo hizo experimentar un calor ya conocido, quitó su ropa, corrió el panel para poder hacerle compañía; al escuchar el ruido, Blaine con los ojos cerrados quitándose el shampoo, sintió las manos delicadas de Kurt acariciarlo lentamente en su torso y su pecho rozarle su espalda al abrazarlo. Cerró las llaves del agua, giró lentamente para encontrarse con su bebé completamente desnudo, lo acercó a él y lo besó, lo observaba maravillado, tenía unas ganas inmensas de llevarlo a la cama, hacerle el amor,

Kurt: Ya te estoy pagando tu recompensa

Blaine: No era necesario

Kurt: Pues si no quieres

Blaine: Aunque estoy tan agradecido de que lo estés haciendo y también enojado

Kurt: ¿Cómo?, ¿enojado por qué?

Blaine: Porque así me pondrás más difícil cumplir mi promesa

Kurt: ¿Cuál promesa?

Él no le contestó, lo besó, sus manos subieron para acariciarlo lentamente, lo empujó un poco hasta hacerlo recargar en la pared, anhelaba con unas ansías locas cargarlo y lentamente unirlo con él, profanar su intimidad no solo con sus manos, Kurt gimió de imaginarse unido a él; Blaine detuvo sus caricias, Kurt con sus dedos temblando tomó la iniciativa de acercarlo a su entrada, Blaine se mordió los labios al sentir rozar esa parte, lo sostuvo de la cintura dispuesto a cargarlo, para unirlo con él. Kurt quedó suspendido en el aire, en tanto Blaine peleaba por empujar su cuerpo o no hacerlo, sería la primera vez de Kurt y francamente la forma no era la adecuada, lo bajó pegándolo contra su cuerpo,

Blaine: Kurt, mereces a un hombre que te ame en tu primera vez

Kurt: Y tú solo me quieres

Kurt no sabía si darle una cachetada o decirle "no me importa, hazme tuyo". Tras unos minutos de silencio, Kurt resolvió poner a trabajar sus manos para llevarlo al orgasmo, Blaine lo agradeció haciendo lo mismo, él tenía la firme convicción de no compenetrar con él hasta no amarla, además sus relaciones siempre estaban basadas en la atracción y dado el contrato, con Kurt las cosas estaban siendo diferentes, su percepción ante lo querido de una relación iba ampliándose, no solo estaba enfrascado como siempre en el sexo. Luego del baño con sexys caricias y besos apasionados, tomaron el desayuno en la cama, Kurt estuvo a punto de volver a pedirle llegando a NY romper el contrato, pero una voz interna lo detuvo, repasó las palabras dichas por Blaine "un hombre que te ame en tu primera vez"; obviamente él no lo amaba, por ello no había al cargarlo unido sus cuerpos, de pronto a diferencia del baño, experimentó algo importante, Blaine estaba conteniéndose como hombre porque lo quería, no lo amaba, pero de querer al amar, ¿habría mucha distancia?. Sería imposible convertir la ecuación de "Lo amo + él me quiere = desilusión" a "Lo amo + el me ama = boda", posiblemente el resultado de la ecuación era mucho, sobretodo porque Kurt todavía no deseaba casarse. Blaine lo observaba entre sus brazos, acarició sus labios y se aclaró la garganta, con Kurt deseaba ser otro, para empezar sincero, "hacer el amor", solo podía llevarse a cabo cuando ambas partes se amaban, Kurt le había preguntado si lo amaba, ¿sería acaso porque Kurt lo amaba?

Blaine: Kurt, ¿me amas?

Kurt: Te quiero

Blaine: Bebé, para hacer el amor ambos debemos amarnos

Kurt: Y eso será imposible, tenemos….ummm

Blaine: Que conocernos más, yo creo que si

Lo silenció con otro beso, Paris los esperaba, no había tiempo que perder en pocos días, debían visitar los lugares más típicos, comer lo más representativo del lugar, saborear los exquisitos vinos, más baratos que el agua, por suerte no hubo más cenas impuestas por Schuester; Sebastián en su oficina en Fráncfort se imaginaba lo vivido por ese pequeño intruso, ese hombre tan corriente, insignificante, al cual Blaine estaba haciéndole el amor, al menos él imaginaba tal cosa luego de sus experiencias al oírlo con sus antiguas parejas tener noches de desenfreno en su departamento. Su mente se nubló ante la ira, el coraje, la envidia, Kurt tenía los dedos de su hombre jugando con uno de sus pezones, mientras que el otro estaba siendo rozado con sus labios hasta dejarlo completamente excitado a Blaine, comenzó a deslizarse con su boca hacia abajo, hasta llegar a la entrepierna para hacerlo gemir; estaba excitándose Kurt mismo al figurarse a Blaine haciendo todo eso en él.

Cuando entró Schuester con cara de pocos amigos, había solicitado la presencia de Nick unos días en Fráncfort y los dos socios en tono altanero le negaron tal cosa, requerían tanto a Blaine y Nick en la obra para avanzar más rápido, deseaban inaugurar en un año y medio, no en cinco.

Sebastián: ¿Qué sucede señor?

Schuester: Estos tipos olvidaron que son mis empleados, no los de ello

Sebastián: Disculpará, pero no lo entiendo

Schuester lanzó una serie de insultos contra Patricio y Ernesto, tenía un negocio en manos cuya única persona capacitada y también con el carisma para convencer al socio quien debía invertir para llevarlo a cabo era Nick; astutamente Schuester manejaba a sus dos cartas fuertes según las necesidades, incluso algunas ocasiones había utilizado a Sebastián cuyos aires seductores lograban captar la atención del fulano en cuestión y convencerlo de firmar el trato. Luego de lo sucedido en su juventud, Schuester estaba completamente seguro de que los medios para conseguir algo no importaban, solo obtenerlo, luego de discutir cerca de una hora, decidió ser tiempo de poner freno a esos tipos, refiriéndose a ellos en un tono despreciativo y así mismo romper un enigma, enfrentar su pasado,

Schuester: Iré a NY a poner en claro muchas cosas

Sebastián: Voy con usted señor

Shuester: No, tú te quedarás aquí para revisar el funcionamiento, requiero a mis dos hombres de regreso, y si no puedo eximirme de ir a ese lugar, lo haré

Sebastián en tanto escuchó "los requiero de regreso", no respingó en quedarse, su intención de ir se centraba en poder tener la oportunidad de averiguar el secreto detrás de la relación de Blaine con el fulanito ese, estaba armando mil teorías, Andrew lo escuchaba intentando decidir cuál clínica para lunáticos sería la apropiada para su primo,

Andrew: Estás volviéndote cada día más loco, ahora hasta inventas algo turbio en la relación de Blaine

Sebastián: Hay un secreto ahí, lo presiento, casi puedo palparlo

Andrew: ¿Qué según tú?, ¿cuál es el gran misterio?

Sebastián: No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré

Andrew: Deberías más bien salir con un hombre y dejar de inventar cosas

Andrew estaba sumamente angustiado por su primo, primero el intento de matar a Kurt, luego lo platicado de hacerle creer que estuvo Blaine todo el día con él sosteniendo relaciones y ahora su brillante idea de jurar haber algo escondido en la relación de Blaine y su novio; la situación de estar oyéndolo inventar teorías para no aceptar la realidad de "él ama a otro", "jamás te amará a ti", resultó aburrida al cabo de dos horas, Andrew se excusó por no seguir ayudándolo en sus cavilaciones y le reiteró antes de irse lo de buscarse un hombre.

Schuester luego de arreglar unos asuntos ese mismo día tomó un vuelo rumbo a NY, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de hablar con Blaine para avisarle de sus acciones, francamente aunque lo hubiera intentando su discípulo había tomado la determinación de tener unos de sus tantas vacaciones no disfrutadas durante tanto tiempo; la ciudad de Paris resultó ser un lugar hermoso para Kurt, además de gracioso, no tuvieron ninguna dificultad de traer a su perrito en todos los lugares propicios y en los museos donde por seguridad no se permitía la entrada, encontraron guarderías. Definitivamente el viejo mundo, encerraba muchas sorpresas para Kurt, desde la moda hasta los negocios, jamás imaginó ver algo así donde vivía, un día previo a su regreso, Blaine insistía en comprarle una joya, Kurt indignado salió de la tienda, estaba olvidándose de que a él no lo compraba con cuestiones materiales; tuvieron una discusión bastante acalorada sobre el asunto, Blaine le hizo notar que no habían tenido ningún enojo, hasta ese momento para utilizar la joya como medio para pedir perdón por sus torpezas y sobretodo para llevarlo a la cama, otra de las razones escondidas por las cuales regalaba ese tipo de pequeñeces. Kurt quedó atónito con su revelación, lo acusó de mil cosas, las palabras fueron tan crudas que lo hicieron sentirse insecto maloliente, en parte Kurt tenía razón, inconscientemente trataba a sus novios tal como prostitutos, buscando obtener un rato de placer y no gritos, los elogiaba y hacia felices regalándoles cosas materiales, para disfrutar él una noche larga de placer; en cuanto regresaron al hotel, en plena pelea, Kurt le aventó todo lo comprado a la cama, exigió devolverlo, él no sería tratado de esa forma, reclamaba no ser comparado con un…. las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta, de golpe comprendió una verdad dolorosa, él era eso, no por los regalos, pero si por lo pagado dada la contratación hecha meses previos para fingir como su novio. Blaine horrorizado ante la cara y consternación de Kurt, lo abrazó, estaba llorando, sin pronunciar una sola palabra ante los cuestionamientos de Blaine, por fin logró aclarar su garganta,

Kurt: Tienes razón, no debí ponerme así, después de todo tú me pagas por fingir ser tu novio, ya compras de por si mis caricias o mis besos

Blaine quedó noqueado con sus palabras, la falta de habilidad, lo hizo meditar su respuesta ante tal aseveración, quiso mantener su boca cerrada, casi aseguraba ser la salida más propicia, daba resultado en la mayoría de las veces, "ja en qué planeta" se dijo, porque en su realidad jamás le había funcionado, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos,

Blaine: Yo no compro nada bebé, según el contrato no debería tener ni tus besos, ni tus caricias

Kurt: En público sí, soy

Blaine: Esa boquita la vamos a cerrar con un beso, el cual no compré, nos los damos porque….

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque me quieres y te quiero mucho

Kurt sonrió, si supiera que él estaba un nivel más allá del querer, una leve sonrisa lo ayudaba a deducir que usar palabras no era mala estrategia, solo debía cuidar su boca, no decir las tonterías venidas a su mente,

Kurt: Disculpa la cachetada

Blaine: Fueran cuatro bebé

Kurt: Umm.. cachetadas, perdona

Blaine soltó una carcajada la cual fue apagada por un beso de Kurt en su mejilla, sus labios le dieron un beso en cada lugar donde estuvo plantada su mano,

Blaine: Yo quería regalarte esa gargantilla porque la podrías usar para la presentación del proyecto

Kurt: ¿Qué presentación?

Blaine: El próximo miércoles, haremos un pequeño cóctel con empresarios y gente renombrada para dar el inicio de la construcción

Kurt: Ya dieron inicio, ¿o no han construido nada?

Blaine: Es únicamente protocolo, cortar el listón de la construcción, etc.

Kurt: ¿E iré de etiqueta a la construcción?, ¡va a estropearse la ropa!

Blaine: Pondremos templetes, hasta alfombras, tú no te preocupes, después de ese protocolo iremos a cenar a un salón muy elegante, donde lucirías terriblemente hermoso y

Kurt: ¿Quieres regresar por la gargantilla?

Dada la hora, Blaine llamó a la joyería para solicitar el envió de lo que apartó, Kurt se puso serio, después de todo el teatro, Blaine de cualquier forma había pensado comprarlo, así él estuviera enojadísimo,

Kurt: Mira que bien, o sea, de cualquier forma….umm.. suéltame mis labios

Blaine: Están mejor junto a los míos

Kurt: Blaine, voy a aventarte a Blainie

Blaine: Me quiere el perrito, lo he tratado bien, ve hasta lo traje a Paris

Kurt: Y a mí también me trajiste porque me quieres, eres un

Blaine: Mal usuario de palabras y expresiones

Kurt: Totalmente de acuerdo

NY parecía tan diferente, no era ni rastro de la pequeña ciudad vista hace tantos años, una efervescencia en su estómago lo hacían notar el nerviosismo de toparse con su pasado, de enfrentarlo después de tantos años, ¿qué pensaría ella de él?, ¿lo consideraría muerto o un desgraciado?; Schuester luego de registrarse, decidió salir a caminar por la plaza, apenas tenía unos cinco minutos sentado en la banca donde solía estar con su amada cuando escuchó una voz que le heló su sangre, giró lentamente y sus ojos descubrieron una figura menuda, su cabello suelto, portando un vestido de dos piezas en color rosa. Sus ojos dibujaron la enorme sorpresa de encontrarse con ella, su hermana no lo había reconocido al encontrarse en Fráncfort, sin embargo Emma a pesar de los años seguramente reconocería al hombre quien se le plantaría enfrente en unos segundos; el corazón de Emma casi podía jurarse dejó de latir en cuanto vio a William, sus peores temores estuvieron confirmados, él había aceptado el dinero de su papá para irse, alejarse de ella, abandonarla, caminó ante los ojos atónitos de Tina y Rachel, plantó una cachetada en el rostro de Schuester,

Emma: Hubiera preferido seguir creyéndote muerto

Rachel: Tía el jefe de Blaine es…

Emma: ¿Qué dijiste Rachel?

Rachel: Él es..

Schuester: Soy el jefe de tu sobrino, Schuester

Emma: No puede ser

Emma palideció, él era el hombre causante de la conducta de su sobrino, aparte del todo daño hecho a ella, el dolor causado, estaba malogrando a su sobrino, haciéndole un hombre tal cual él había sido,

Emma: Muerto debiste seguir muerto para mí

Schuester: Estoy vivo y

El rostro de Emma quedó sin color por completo, la señora se desvaneció, Schuester la sostuvo, no podía dejar de observarla, en tanto Rachel y Tina corrían pidiendo auxilio; Emma recobró el conocimiento, Schuester se inclinó hacia ella y sin pensarlo, la besó, tantos años añorando sus labios….

* * *

AlexaColfer: Son 25 capítulos :)

.

.

.

.

.

**S****POILER:**

Kurt: Blaine…

Blaine: ¿Qué bebé?

Kurt: Me estás lastimando...

Blaine: No es dolor amor, sino placer


	17. Capítulo 16

— **16 **—

El parque en unos instantes se vio vuelto al pasado, tal cual era los años donde ellos fueron novios, dos muchachos amándose, alegres, soñadores, dos almas ansiosas por comerse al mundo, besando a Emma, William pudo jurar ver a la señora de los burritos, quien solía regalarle dos por ser amigo de su madre, el señor de globos, los niños corriendo a un lado de donde ellos caminaban abrazados, hablando de sus planes, de los hijos que querían tener; Emma también se vio transportada con ese beso al pasado, al ayer, a esos días donde juraba compartiría al lado de William los días de su vida, la voz de Rachel la trajo de vuelta al presente, a la realidad, a reconocer luego de tantos años lo dicho por su padre "se vendió, no te amaba, aceptó mi dinero a cambio de dejarte". El semblante duro de su progenitor, la crueldad de lo dicho, la amargura nacida desde ese día en su corazón, le habían arrancado el amor de un solo tajo, su corazón murió de inmediato cuando supo de la supuesta muerte de William,

Emma: ¿Por qué te vendiste?, yo te amaba

Schuester: ¡Venderme!, no hice eso

Emma reparó seguir en los brazos de William, recobró la fuerza perdida por segundos y se irguió, alejándolo de ella, los ojos fríos, inexpresivos de Schuester se tornaron en ráfagas de fuego combinadas con algunas gotas de lluvia, Rachel y Tina veían con la boca abierta lo sucedido ante sus ojos, el viejo amor de su tía, aquel hombre cuya muerte o abandono causó tanto dolor en ella,

Rachel: Tía, vamos, no te hace bien verlo

Tina: Si señora, ese hombre no merece sus lágrimas

Antes de poder abrir la boca, Schuester vio alejarse a Emma abrazada por Tina y Rachel, las dos adolescentes casi podían jurar llevaban a una niña en lugar de una mujer madura, el quebranto de Emma fue tal, que no pronunció ninguna palabra, solo lágrimas en gran cantidad bañaron su rostro; al volver a la casa compartida con su hermana desde unos días atrás, donde de planta decidió irse a vivir, suponiendo a su sobrino no molestaría su presencia, Helena las recibió con unas galletas, las cuales fueron a dar al piso, las lágrimas de su hermana solo podían deberse a una causa, recordaba haberla visto llorar una sola vez tal cual lo hacía ahora, y había sido por William,

Helena: ¿Está vivo?

Emma: Si hermana

Helena: ¿Dónde lo viste?, ¿cómo no murió?, Dios santo, niñas contesten

Rachel: En la plaza mamá, lo topamos en la plaza

Schuester: Hermana, tenías razón, el jefe de tu hijo es un monstruo, debes alejarlo de él

Helena: ¿Por qué lo sacas a colación?, ven vamos a tu cuarto necesitas descansar, tranquilizarte, estás muy pálida

Emma representó el vivo retrato de un muñeco de papel, fue llevada hasta su recámara por la mano de su hermana, luego obligada a tomar un té para calmarle los nervios y hacerla dormir, una vez logrado el cometido de no verla llorando, Helena cuestionó la relación entre Schuester y el encuentro con William,

Rachel: Mamá son la misma persona, Schuester y el William de mi tía es el mismo hombre

Helena: ¡No es posible!

Helena cerró los ojos, recordó una noche donde fueron invitados a una cena en casa de Schuester, en tanto su esposo y Schuester discutían sus teoría sobre dirección de personal, negocios y esas índoles, ella observó detenidamente la casa, los adornos, todo era muy frío y sobrio, solo existía un detalle en especial dando un toque de color, rompiendo el esquema del lugar, un pequeño cuadro al óleo de un paisaje de "NY"; Helena se dejó caer en el sofá, ese día quiso preguntarle a Schuester la razón para tener esa imagen, sin embargo su esposo y él entraron en una discusión acalorada, terminando con la salida in tempestuosa de la casa sin siquiera cenar,

Helena: La pintura era de tu tía

Rachel: ¿Cómo mamá?

Helena: Una pintura en óleo en la casa de Schuester fue pintada por tu tía

Rachel: ¡Mi tía pinta!

Helena: Lo hacía, cuando supuestamente murió William no volvió a pintar, él la impulsó a explotar ese talento y sin su presencia no valía la pena

Tina: Woah, fue una historia de amor la de ellos

Helena: Hermosa Tina, pero con trágico final, mi papá se interpuso entre ellos

Rachel: Y el fulano no resistió la tentación

Helena: ¿Qué sabes hija al respecto?

Rachel: Todo… mucho, leí el diario de mi tía

Helena: ¡Niña te atreviste a hacer tal cosa!

Rachel: Si mamá, pero ya le pedí perdón a mi tía y nos puso un castigo, ¿o no Tina?

Tina: Si, ayudarla con lo de su casa

Helena: Ahora entiendo, ¿qué habrá venido a hacer ese hombre aquí?

Rachel: Ni idea

Schuester con el shock de haberse encontrado con Emma, más haberla besado, fue a encerrarse al hotel, olvidándose por completo el motivo real de su visita a NY, las imágenes de la forma en la cual el padre de Emma lo hizo quedar entre la espada y la pared, lo hacían rabiar, ahora tenía mucho dinero, pero estaba solo, además su gran amor lo odiaba, aunque al besarla sintió una chispa, un dejo de ese amor, ¿ella lo seguiría amando?, ¿estaría casada?, él la había besado sin importarle ese detalle,

Schuester: Si te casaste, espero tu marido se haya muerto ya, mi Emma, maldito sea tu padre, ojalé se esté retorciendo en su tumba

Sus intenciones de hablar con los americanos altaneros quedaron en el olvido, su única preocupación era volver a tener a Emma enfrente, tomó el teléfono y marcó a Fráncfort, donde despertó a Sebastián por la hora,

Schuester: ¿Tienes el número de Blaine en Paris?

Sebastián: No señor

Schuester: ¿Sabes en qué hotel se hospedó?

Sebastián: Si

Schuester: Averigua el número y me marcas, es urgente para mi hablar con él

Sebastián: De acuerdo

Sebastián se movilizó para darle el número a Schuester, este en cuanto lo tuvo, no pensó dos veces en llamar, sin importarle la hora, medio adormilado contestó Kurt,

Kurt: Bueno

Schuester: Comunícame con Blaine

Kurt: Umm, ¿de parte de quién?

Schuester: De Schuester

Con el nombre Kurt despertó, movió a Blaine que estaba a su lado abrazándolo, perdidamente dormido, aunque tuvo la intención de no contestar dada la hora tan inoportuna del llamado, decidió hacerlo porque en unos minutos más se levantarían para tomar su vuelo a NY,

Blaine: Buenas madrugadas señor

Schuester: ¿Cuál es la dirección de tu madre en NY?

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Schuester: ¿Dónde vive tu mamá?, ¿vive con ella tu tía?, dame la dirección

Blaine con tal de no seguir escuchando la voz gritona de Schuester, le dio la dirección sin reparar el motivo por el cual lo solicitaba, luego apretó a Kurt contra su cuerpo y le dio un beso muy sensual en su cuello, Kurt abrió los ojos lentamente,

Kurt: ¿A qué hora es nuestro vuelo?

Blaine: En un rato bebé

Lo besó y a la par movió su cuerpo para posarlo encima del de él, Kurt respiró agitado al verse envuelto en una serie de besos completamente seductores, exigentes, Blaine estaba al parecer dispuesto a dejarle sus labios entumidos con tanto ejercicio, cerró los ojos para seguir en esa muestra de ¿amor?, ¿afecto?, ¿qué diablos sentía Blaine por él?, entre sus reprimendas interiores por haber aceptado hacer excepciones una voz lejana le dijo "¿y si no las hicieras?, estarías tan a gusto con él, te encantan, no te hagas, lo amas y disfrutas mucho tener excepciones, ¿o miento?"; su voz interior decía una gran verdad, negar el goce de esos besos, una caricia en la oscuridad de la noche, un abrazo bajo las sábanas de la cama, el dormir con sus cuerpos rozándose, la mano de Blaine deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta tomar delicadamente con sus dedos uno de sus pezones, ¿era dolor o qué estaba sintiendo?

Kurt: Blaine…

Blaine: ¿Qué bebé?

Kurt: Me estás lastimando...

Blaine: No es dolor amor, sino placer

Realmente la información de estar experimentando placer no lo conmocionó tanto como la palabra "amor", en pleno idilio el celular de Blaine indicando la necesidad de levantarse de la cama, darse un baño, arreglarse y salir rumbo al aeropuerto rompió el esquema del momento por segundos, el dolor, enseguida Kurt se rectificó ¡placer! sentido se intensificó al tener una mano de Blaine inmersa en su entrepierna.

Schuester con dirección en mano, se dirigió a la casa donde Emma dormía a causa del sedante puesto en su té, tocó como quien quiere tirar la casa, Helena abrió la puerta indignada por el escándalo, su cólera aumentó más al descubrir al causante de tal alboroto,

Helena: ¿Qué quiere aquí?, no le basta el daño hecho

Schuester: ¿Dónde está Emma?, la necesito ver, hablar con ella

Helena: ¿De qué podría hablar con mi hermana?, ¿acaso quiere contarle la cantidad recibida por alejarse de ella?, ¿el show armado para figurar su muerte?, si alguno de esos temas quiere tratar ahórrese saliva, con verlo ha sufrido lo suficiente

Schuester: Yo no recibí ningún dinero, requiero hablar con Emma, saber si se casó, llevo años

Helena: Muerto para ella y ese era su mayor consuelo, váyase, no solo ha convertido a mi hijo en un ser sin corazón, sino también le causó a mi hermana un gran dolor al venderse ante el soborno de mi padre

Schuester: Señora yo no me vendí, quiero verla, necesito hablar con ella

Schuester empujó a Helena, entró a la casa gritando el nombre de Emma, Tina y Rachel todavía en shock no respondieron ni media palabra ante las exigencias de Schuester de indicarle la recámara de Emma; ante la nula respuesta, subió él abriendo cada una de las puertas con Helena jalándolo, por fin dio con la recámara de Emma quien seguía profundamente dormida. La fuerza de un hombre siempre resulta arrolladora, por tanto aunque Helena quiso impedir que Schuester cerrara la puerta para quedarse a solas con Emma no tuvo éxito; con las piernas temblando, caminó hasta el borde de la cama, deslizó su mano lentamente por el rostro de Emma, luego le susurró en su oído "despierta necesitamos hablar". Ante la nula respuesta de Emma, decidió recostarse a su lado y abrazarla, recordó los días donde en el pequeño cuchitril se entregaban a su amor, ella le juraba sería el único hombre en su vida, sino lograban casarse, no permitiría a otro besarla, tocarla, ¿lo habría cumplido?; Helena revisaba en su recibidor intentando dar con la llave para abrir la puerta y sacar a ese monstruo de la recámara de su hermana, Tina y Rachel intentaban calmar a la señora antes de que le diera un paro cardíaco, haciéndole ver que jamás daría con la llave porque en pos de guardar la privacidad a su hermana le había entregado todas las copias de su cuarto,

Helena: En mala hora se me ocurrió hacer eso, le hará algo a tu tía

Rachel: No creo mamá, solo quiere hablar con ella, quizás no haya aceptado el dinero de mi abuelo

Tina: Si señora, puede ser un mal entendido

Tina y Rachel se dieron a la tarea de darle explicaciones posibles de la desaparición de William, lo de su muerte, a final de cuentas entrar al cuarto para rescatar a su tía de las manos de ese malvado no era posible, no quedaba más allá que esperar a verlo salir o ser corrido por Emma.

Blaine de pie maldiciendo y apagando el celular, jaló a Kurt de la cama, luego de un largo beso "¿quieres bañarte conmigo?", Kurt negó con la cabeza, todavía se estaba preguntando el por qué se había despojado de su ropa y pagado una recompensa no reclamada, con un tono hipnotizador Blaine le sugirió ser indispensable bañarse juntos dado el atraso generado por "quererse" esa madrugada; de antemano ambos sabían que tomar la ducha juntos antes de dejar tierras parisinas sería quizás hasta el doble de tardado, sin embargo gustosos llegaron derrapando al aeropuerto luego de sentir el agua correr sobre su piel y las manos del otro.

Jeff recostado al lado de Nick hacía una larga lista de los preparativos para su boda, luego de discutirlo consideraron oportuno esperar hasta la terminación de la construcción del casino para profesar su amor ante Dios y los hombres; Nick quedó pasmado de la enorme lista de cosas por hacer que había logrado completar Jeff luego de veinte minutos, ¡casarse no era cosa fácil!, tomar la decisión resultó difícil, un solterón cuyo único fin era seguir así, ahora buscaba quitar aspectos a la lista de su futuro esposo esperando recortar el tiempo de estar unido a él de por vida,

Jeff: No veo la necesidad de quitar cosas Nick, tenemos mucho tiempo

Nick: He pensado mejor las cosas mi amor, la construcción del casino puede tener demoras y yo ya quiero ser tu esposo

Jeff: ¿Hablas enserio?

Nick: Totalmente, tengo muchas ganas de tener un hijo

Jeff: ¡Un bebé!

Nick: Si, cuando salí de la construcción uno de los trabajadores lo esperaba su esposa con su hijo en brazos, ¿te cuento algo?

Jeff: Soy todo oídos

Nick: En mi vida me había sentido atraído a ver un bebé, hice el oso está tarde

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Nick: Le pedí a la señora que me dejara conocer a su bebé y hasta lo cargué, ¿puedes creerlo?, estoy grave

Jeff: ¡Hiciste eso!

Nick: No vayas a reírte de mí, francamente no pensaba confesarte tal cosa

Jeff: Es una revelación muy tierna

Jeff dejó a un lado su lista y se inclinó para besarlo, Nick desabrochó lentamente la bata, entre susurros amándose dio una muestra del enorme amor sentido por Jeff, una entrega así era riesgosa, deseaba llegar al altar con él sin un pequeño pelotón dando evidencias de su intimidad,

Nick: Nos casamos en tres meses a lo sumo

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Nick: De no hacerlo así, vas a llegar con pastelito en el horno

Jeff: ¿Y cuál sería el problema?

Nick: Deseo hacer las cosas como se deben, por ello mañana mismo vamos a Washington a pedir tu mano

Jeff: ¿Tus papás no estarán?

Nick: Cierto, deja lo soluciono

Quedando perplejo ante la necedad de Nick de llamar a sus padres en ese mismo instante para exigirles tomar un avión para acompañarlo en la pedida de mano de su novio lo cual tendría lugar dentro de dos noches; con el corazón latiendo a mil, Jeff cayó lentamente en brazos de Morfeo, luego de acordar con Nick avisarle a sus padres la mañana siguiente el acontecimiento a tener lugar en su casa.

Las horas de la noche fueron pasando lentamente, Schuester seguía contemplando a Emma dormida a causa del sedante, moverla, besarla, incluso desvestirla no la hicieron despertar, una idea un tanto maléfica cruzó por su mente, ¿acaso podía hacerle creer una noche de amor entre ellos?, y por ende la necesidad de casarse, rió para así, no era la tierna muchachita de años atrás, sin embargo tenerla desnuda y él todavía con sus incómodas ropas lo hizo decidir equiparar las condiciones; ante la falta de movimiento, gritos o cualquier señal de acontecimientos en el interior de la habitación de Emma, Helena, Tina y Rachel decidieron golpear la puerta exigiéndole a Schuester dejar la casa inmediatamente, sin embargo él estaba ya desnudo cobijando a Emma en igualdad de condiciones en un cálido abrazo, dispuesto a dormir con ella así.

Las horas de la noche fueron tan deliciosas para Schuester, nunca pudieron dormir juntos, siempre estaba la premura de regresarla a su habitación luego de hacer el amor, ¿cómo reaccionaría ella al verse así con él nuevamente?, sus cuerpos no eran los mismos de años atrás y a pesar de ello fue un deleite acariciar lentamente los senos de Emma, darle un beso en su espalda, escucharla decir entre sueños al reconocer el contacto de esos labios "te amo William, hazme el amor"; Rachel y Tina cerca de la una cayeron ante la falta de acción, Helena no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, recordaba perfectamente el sufrimiento de su hermana al conocer la supuesta muerte de William, la forma en que le gritó a su padre "no voy a casarme con nadie me oyes, si no está muerto, de todas formas para mí siempre será mi hombre el único a quien le he entregado mi amor y mi cuerpo", con esas palabras su padre le había soltado una cachetada cuyas consecuencias fue un terrible moretón en la mejilla de su hermana por días. Helena ante las acciones de su padre, tuvo miedo de sufrir las mismas consecuencias, quizás de pronto no le pareciera tan bueno el padre de Blaine, por ello apresuró las cosas para casarse quedando embarazada de su primogénito, resultando imposible la separación de su gran amor; obviamente las consecuencias de sus acciones fueron el enojo de su padre y prácticamente ser corrida de su casa, dado los negocios de su esposo eso no le importó viajo con él a Inglaterra donde hicieron una vida perfectamente pacífica.

Emma permaneció firme a su convicción de no casarse, en cuanto conocía a un pretendiente aprobado obviamente por su padre, le informaba sus aventuras con William, lo mucho que lo había amado y como jamás querría a otro, algunos de ellos al saber la falta de virginidad de Emma retiraban su interés, dos o tres consentían interesante tener un affair con ella, obviamente sin llegar a comprometerse, solo uno había expresado el estar tan fascinado con ella para no importarle tales revelaciones; Emma se sintió tentada a aceptar al dulce hombre cuya respuesta ante sus confesiones fue "no me importa, tú podrás enseñarme a no lastimarte", las intenciones definitivamente eran buenas, pero la promesa hecha a William pesaba mucho y decidió presentar a su amiga Alejandra con su pretendiente. Alejandra había quedado sumamente enamorada de Ernesto, luego de un tiempo ante la negativa de Emma, este decidió cortejar a Alejandra y en poco tiempo se vio casado con ella, feliz y al cabo de unos años con un hijo quien era su adoración; en forma de broma, en los últimos días, ante la insistencia de Elijah de conocer la fecha del regreso de Blaine, además de pedirle ayuda para conquistarlo, su padre en tono serio le dijo "los caminos de esa familia y los nuestros no están destinados a cruzarse", él era firme ejemplo de ello.

Los recuerdo terminaron cansado a Helena, lo sucedido en la recámara sería un misterio a resolverse hasta el día siguiente o en el momento en el cual el somnífero perdiera efecto en Emma.

La mañana iluminó tenuemente el cuarto de Emma, un rayo de luz pegó directamente en la cara de Schuester, despertó maravillado de haber pasado tantas horas abrazando a Emma, la lucidez volvió a él luego de un beso donde ella susurró amarlo, seguramente al despertar lo correría, lo miraría con odio, la historia de los hechos ocurridos tantos años atrás era muy diferente a la real, la versión de ella lo dejaba como un canalla, aunque no lo fuera; con un beso y lágrimas, dejó la cama, se vistió rápidamente, tomó una pequeña hoja de papel, escribió con la mano temblándole al verse mover a Emma, "mi amada, te juro yo no me vendí, sin embargo no tengo pruebas para demostrártelo, he vivido tantos años soñando con el día de volver a tenerte entre mis brazos que estas horas me bastan, siempre tuyo William". Dejó la casa con el mayor sigilo posible, luego de abandonar el lugar, tomó del hotel sus cosas sin desempacar, ni se detuvo a pensar que no había hablado con los americanos altaneros, su única urgencia era dejar NY cuanto antes, evitar un nuevo encuentro con Emma; era cobarde su proceder, sin embargo ¿cómo podía demostrar su inocencia?, ¿cómo hacerle ver que solo aceptó ese dinero para ayudar a su madre?, además de haberle pagado a su padre hasta el último centavo en cuanto tuvo posibilidades de hacerlo, la pobreza de su familia lo había alejado de ella, no su avaricia.

Emma despertó hasta cerca de las nueve, casi se desmaya al notarse desnuda y observar la corbata de Schuester, no podía ser de nadie más, ¡no había soñado!, él de alguna forma había estado abrazándola toda la noche, ¿cómo era eso posible?, agarró su bata, se enredó en ella y abrió la puerta gritando el nombre de William; los sonidos resonaron en los oídos de Rachel y Tina quienes salieron corriendo al auxilio de su tía, por fin la acción esperada durante la noche iba a darse, desilusionadas recibieron la pregunta de Emma,

Emma: ¿Dónde está William?, ¿estuvo aquí?

Rachel: ¿No lo viste tía?

Emma: ¿Estuvo aquí?

Tina: Si señora, se encerró en el cuarto de usted, la señora Helena intentó no dejarlo pasar, pero no pudo

Emma: ¿Lo corrió mi hermana?

Helena: Intenté hacerlo, pero no pude, ¿te hizo algo?

Emma: Nada

Regresó corriendo a su cuarto y observó la habitación, atrás de ella tenía a Helena, Rachel y Tina observándola, intentando explicarse ¿qué había sucedido en la noche?, la mirada aguzada de Rachel detectó la carta con el nombre de su tía en ella, la tomó y se la dio, Emma desdobló la hoja con dedos temblorosos, luego de un largo suspiro leyó el contenido,

Helena: Niñas vayan a su cuarto a seguir durmiendo

Rachel: Mamá, pero

Helena: Tu tía necesita estar sola, no seas impertinente hija

Rachel: Pero…

Tina: Ven Rachel, tu mamá tiene razón

Helena sonrió, por primera vez desde que conocía a Tina su comentario era atinado, una vez sola con su hermana le cuestionó sobre lo sucedido durante la noche, Emma se encogió de hombros,

Emma: Yo creía soñar tenerlo de nuevo conmigo, besándome, abrazándome

Helena: No fue sueño hermana, él estuvo aquí metido durante toda la noche

Emma: Entonces escuchó mi te amo, ¿dónde se habrá metido?, ¿por qué se habrá ido?

Helena: después de todo lo que armó para entrar a hablar contigo

Emma: Según no tiene pruebas, no quiso escuchar mis reclamos ni verme odiándolo

Helena: El mundo es tan pequeño, jamás pude imaginar… ¿se cambió el nombre?

Emma: Legalmente había muerto William, supongo por eso tiene otro apellido

Helena: ¿Quieres estar sola?

Emma: Si por favor, necesito pensar muchas cosas

Helena: De acuerdo, cualquier cosa me hablas

Schuester abordó el avión sintiéndose un cobarde al no enfrentarse a Emma, su amada, ¿alguien la había tocado?, con voz decidida se dijo "no, ella fue fiel a su promesa", el roce de sus manos fue perfectamente reconocido, sin dudarlo un segundo, esa era prueba innegable de haber permanecido sin ser amada por nadie más allá de él.

Uno viajaba de regreso al viejo mundo y otros iban llegado, luego de un vuelo bastante pesado, arribaron a Washington, dada la hora, Blaine decidió permanecer en la ciudad, descansar y a la mañana siguiente irse a NY, al entrar en el hotel, un hombre le dio un mirada a Kurt que lo hizo enojar, le reclamó la osadía al tipo, sobretodo porque Kurt venía acompañado, Kurt lo jaló asustado, a falta de novio, jamás se había visto envuelto en una situación así; Blaine pidió la habitación todavía con el coraje de no haberle dado unos golpes al tipo que con la mirada casi lo había desvestido, Kurt iba a pedirle que tuviera dos camas el cuarto para no dormir juntos, sin embargo con lo sucedido, prefirió no incomodarlo más, esa vocecita chillona recientemente muy habladora con una sonora carcajada le dijo "ja, adoras dormir abrazado a él, además esperas algún amanecer te haga el amor".

Kurt: No es cierto

Blaine: ¿Qué dijiste Bebé?

Kurt: Nada en especial, oye jamás me imaginé que fueras capaz de actuar así

Blaine: ¿Así cómo?

Kurt: Todo agresivo, me asusté, casi golpeas a ese muchacho

Blaine: Es un cínico el fulano, venías acompañado, no debió verte de esa forma

Kurt: ¿Eres celoso?

Blaine: Mucho

Kurt: Tú no podrías ser novio de un actor

Blaine: Realmente no, verlo besarse con otros hombres, lo abrazaran o fulanos se acercaran pretendiendo cortejarlo aunque yo estuviera ahí

Kurt: Uyy, entonces si no podrías ser novio de un actor, lo bueno es que tú y yo no somos

Blaine lo besó y lo jaló a la cama impidiéndole pronunciar el "novios", durante el vuelo cuando Kurt quiso hacer hincapié en ello, curiosamente se lo había impedido, viéndolo dormir se preguntó ¿habrá una razón para ello o será simple casualidad?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Jeff al escucharlo decir esas palabras se asustó, pensó varias veces antes de enfrentar a su amigo con la realidad, bajarlo de la nube donde andaba y recordarle un aspecto importante,

Jeff: Amigo, tú y él son novios por un papel, ¿de qué relación hablas?

Kurt: ¿Cuál papel?


	18. Capítulo 17

— **17 **—

Emma todavía con la conmoción de lo sucedido la noche anterior recibió un nuevo día, durante las horas después de su despertar y descubrir haber dormido con William a un lado, pensó en infinidad de cosas, la nota dejada por él daba vueltas en su cabeza, "no tengo pruebas… me bastan estas horas", cuando volvió a acostarse para intentar descansar luego de un día haciéndose mil preguntas, notó un perfume en sus sábanas, debía ser el de él,

Emma: William, ¿seguirás aquí en NY?

Helena: ¿Lo quisieras ver?

Emma: No sé hermana

Helena: Disculpa, no toqué

Emma: No te preocupes

Helena: ¿Cómo estás?

Emma: Extraña, quiero pedirte no comentes nuestro descubrimiento con Blaine, por favor

Helena: Hermana, eso nos ayudaría a demostrarle la clase de monstruo que es

Emma: Todavía no sé si lo sea o no

Helena: No te entiendo

Emma: Aquí dice no tener las pruebas para demostrarme su inocencia, ¿dónde está Rachel? ¿sigue aquí Tina?

Helena: Si, están en su cuarto, los papás de Tina tuvieron un viaje y la dejaron quedarse aquí

Esa noche, Emma les pidió a las tres discreción ante lo sucedido, estaba muy consciente de ser injusto juzgar a una persona sin pruebas, quizás William tuvo un motivo profundo para figurar su muerte, hasta aceptar el dinero de su padre, ¿por qué no investigar la realidad?, quizás en las cosas de su padre podría encontrar las pruebas para demostrar la inocencia de William,

Tina: Nosotras la ayudamos señora

Rachel: Si tía, ¿dónde están las cosas de mi abuelito?

Emma: En una bodega, cuando murió quise subastarlas, pero sentí que era una especie de revancha, las apreciaba tanto, sin embargo tu madre me convenció de no hacerlo

Rachel: Ves y ahora pueden ser de utilidad

Emma: Ojalá lo sean

Emma, Tina y Rachel acordaron desde la siguiente tarde iniciar su investigación, además de seguir con la construcción de la asociación, Helena veía tan emocionadas a las muchachitas que experimentó algo de envidia, aunque pronto lo dejaría de hacer. Blaine en el viaje de regreso, estuvo pensando buscarle a Kurt una profesora de idiomas, debía aprender bien el inglés y al menos tener nociones de francés o alemán, así mismo conocer cuestiones de etiqueta, organización de cenas formales, entre muchas cosas más; tras un largo análisis consideró tener a las maestras idóneas, su madre era experta en cuestiones de etiqueta además hablaba a la perfección el alemán así como el inglés, el francés no era su hit, pero de Emma según escuchó por boca de su madre si, además de ser una excelente cocinera.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana cuando arribaron a NY, antes siquiera de mencionar Kurt "vamos a ver a tu familia", Blaine tomó rumbo para la casa de Helena, traía un semblante muy sonriente, ¡estaba sonriendo!, Kurt cayó en cuenta haberlo visto así todo el viaje en Paris, aunque no reparó en ello hasta ahora, consideró oportuno informarle de lo apuesto que se veía con esa sonrisa,

Kurt: Eres más guapo sonriendo y no con esa cara de palo

Blaine: Gracias por el piropo Bebé

Kurt: No fue piropo, fue solo comentario

Blaine: Yo me estaba sintiendo tan halagado

Kurt soltó una pequeña carcajada, el recibimiento de la familia de Blaine fue muy caluroso, la más emocionada fue Rachel quien recibió varios regalos, no recordaba su hermano se hubiera tomado la molestia de llevarle algo en sus anteriores viajes, menos cosas tan pensadas en ella,

Rachel: Gracias

Blaine: No soy capaz de llevarme el crédito, todos los regalos fueron elegidos por Kurt

Rachel: Entonces le agradezco a mi cuñado

Kurt: Yo solo elegí, pero él pago

Rachel: ¿Qué les parece crédito compartido?

Kurt: Excelente idea

Rachel y Tina atraparon a Kurt para escuchar todos los pormenores de su viaje, ese tiempo lo aprovechó Blaine, le propuso a su madre ser la maestra de Kurt en inglés y alemán, así como en cuestiones de etiqueta, a la par le pidió a Emma instruirlo en el idioma francés y darle algunas clases de cocina,

Blaine: ¿Cuánto me cobran por hacer eso?

Helena: Nada hijo, yo con mucho gusto enseñaré eso a tu novio

Blaine: Muchas gracias mamá, ¿y tú tía?

Emma: Será un placer, nada más que mis clases deberán ser en las mañanas, porque las tardes las tengo ocupadas ya

Blaine: Perfecto, así podré llegar a deleitarme con lo cocinado por mi novio

Emma: Bien, ¿cuándo empezamos?

Blaine: Mañana tía, supongo requerirás varias cosas

Emma: Por ello no te preocupes, le daré tres horas diarias de francés y luego nos pondremos a cocinar, ¿a qué hora sales a la oficina?

Blaine: A las ocho

Emma: Ok, entonces llego a las nueve para darle una hora a tu novio para prepararse, de ocho a once estaremos en clases de francés, posteriormente iremos a comprar lo requerido por única ocasión, en días posteriores le dejaré una lista y espero encontrar todo al día siguiente

Blaine: De acuerdo, ¿cuáles serán tus requerimientos mamá?

Helena: Yo llegaré a las cuatro para darles tiempo de reposar la comida, le daré clases de inglés hora y media, luego de etiqueta el mismo tiempo y por último de alemán una hora

Blaine: Entonces mi novio estará libre a las ocho de la noche

Helena: Así es

Blaine tomó nota de todas las observaciones de ambas señoras, Kurt jamás imaginó hasta más tarde cuando se dejó caer en el sofá ante tan apretada agenda,

Kurt: Eso no está dentro de mis obligaciones en el contrato

Blaine: Va a ser divertido, podrás aprender mucho, el cultivarte no está peleado con tu profesión

Kurt: ¡Mi profesión!, no quiero las clases y vete por un tubo

Kurt agarró su bolso, estaba a punto de subirse indignado a su cuarto cuando tocaron la puerta, el disgusto se vio obligado a dejarlo a un lado, Jeff y Nick conociendo la fecha de su regreso decidieron ir a visitarlos para darles la noticia de la fecha de su boda y también la petición de mano a tener efecto esa misma noche,

Kurt: ¡Hoy te comprometes!

Jeff: Si, ¿van con nosotros?

Blaine: Vamos regresando de Washington

Kurt: Yo si voy

Blaine: Joven mañana inician sus clases

Jeff: ¿Cuáles clases?, ¿de teatro o actuación?, baile a ti te encanta eso

Blaine: No Jeff, Kurt tomará clases de Inglés, francés, alemán, cocina y etiqueta

Nick: Woah… lo quieres volver refinado, aunque a Jeff también le caería bien aprender eso

Jeff: ¿Te parece mi amor?

Nick: Si, normalmente en el trabajo es necesario hacer cenas de negocios, romper el hielo, cuando uno es soltero ni hablar te los llevas a un restaurante o si tu mamá se compadece de ti ya la hiciste, pero casado se espera el esposo prepare la recepción

Jeff: ¡Estás bromeando!, ¡Yo no sé ni cocinar bien un huevo!

Nick: Estaremos en apuros, creo los huevos no son adecuados en cenas elegantes

Jeff: Feo

Blaine: Podrías tomar las clases junto con Kurt, se las dará mi mamá y mi tía

Jeff: Lo pensaré, ¿entonces no van?

Blaine: Fue cansado el viaje y regresar a Washington en el mismo día sería pesado, mañana debo revisar lo de la cena

Nick: Cierto, lo había olvidado

Blaine: Eso significa que no has visto nada

Nick: Tú eres el experto en eso

A final de cuentas aunque Kurt tenía ganas de ir, en gran medida para no tomar las clases por la forma en que se expresó Blaine, definitivamente si era muy refinado, en cuestión de decirle las cosas a los hombres era un fracaso, una vez solos retomaron la discusión tenida,

Blaine: ¿Por qué no quieres tomar las clases?

Kurt: Porque te referiste al ser actor como una profesión degradante

Blaine: No fue mi intención hacerlo, discúlpame

Kurt: Estoy cansado, me voy a

Blaine: Estamos hablando, es de mala educación actuar de esa forma

Kurt: Simple indignación, nada

Antes de poder moverse, Blaine lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó, el parlanchín volvió a emitir algunos sonidos ante las acciones de Kurt de romper el beso "me das tanta risa, luchas contra un beso anhelado, además las clases, sé sincero, no son malas, te servirán sobre todo si te casas con él, oíste a Nick es indispensable tener esos conocimientos"; estuvo a punto de respingar lo del casamiento, por qué ese ser en su interior hablando insistía en tocar el tema de una boda,

Blaine: ¿Si quieres las clases?, serán amenas te lo prometo y cuando volvamos a viajar a Europa podrás restregarle a Sebastián cuanto has aprendido

Kurt: Yo veo difícil volver a ir a Europa

Blaine: Quedamos en regresar a Inglaterra a dar un tour completo por mi ciudad natal, enseñarte lo lindo de Londres

Kurt: Sin cosquillas, Blaine

Jeff estaba temblando ante el encuentro de sus papás con sus suegros, los primeros al enterarse de la petición se quedaron asombrados, de inicio no tenían idea de la existencia de un novio, sin embargo ante la premura juraron había un retoño en camino y prefirieron aceptar la situación; la velada fue tranquila, los padres de Nick estaban felices con la noticia, probablemente por la edad de su hijo, la misma deducción de los padres de Jeff, lo cual los hacían inmensamente felices, ellos añoraban tener lo antes posible un nieto.

Nicholas: Bueno, no nos queda más allá de dar un agradecimiento por aceptar la premura de esta petición de mano

Joey: Al contrario señores, ustedes viajaron desde Alemania solo para este momento

Nick: Están muy ceremoniosos, vamos a ser familia, ¿por qué no se tutean?

Nicholas: Hijo, no es correcto

Nick frunció el ceño, él francamente no era el rey en modales y cuestiones de cortesía, a diferencia de Blaine, quien dejó su casa luego de un ligero desayuno con Kurt, habiendo hablado previamente con su madre para avisarle de la inauguración, por si acaso no había recibido la invitación pertinente y así mismo solicitándole hacer una excepción esa tarde en sus clases para ayudar a Kurt a arreglarse para tan importante evento. Dada su agenda, Kurt en cuanto Blaine salió se dio un baño, estaba enterado de la concesión de la falta de clases por la tarde, sin embargo tendría de forma normal sus primeras lecciones de la mañana. Emma llegó justo a la hora indicada, ni un minuto más ni uno menos, rió con la cara de pánico de Kurt, en tono gracioso le dijo "yo no soy la suegra, solo la tía, preocúpate cuando venga más tarde mi hermana", luego de hora y media Kurt era capaz de dar su nombre en francés, decir su profesión, su edad además del lugar donde vivía; adquiridos esos conocimientos básicos, entraron a la tarea más complicada, la cocina, en inicio, le faltaba equipamiento, por tanto aprovecharon parte del tiempo para hacer una larga lista de utensilios a adquirir en días subsecuentes, por ese día solo prepararon una ensalada ligera, para evitar cualquier olor desagradable, aunque Emma tenía tips infalibles para eliminar los molestos olores del ajo o la cebolla impregnados en los dedos después de cocinar.

Blaine regresó a las dos en punto para comer con Kurt, quedó sorprendido con el arreglo de la mesa, sencillo pero elegante y la comida ligera aunque suculenta, a las cuatro en punto se retiró dejando a su novio acompañado de su madre, su hermana, Tina e incluso Emma, además de una muchacha proveniente de un salón de belleza, para las siete hora en la cual regresó Blaine para ponerse el traje requerido en una ocasión tan especial, su casa estaba hecha toda una algarabía. Todas las mujeres ahí metidas ultimaban detalles del arreglo para tan importante noche, antes de entrar a su cuarto sentenció "Mamá requiero a mi novio a las siete y media en punto listo"; Kurt confirmó la creencia de ser los ingleses implacables con la puntualidad, pero para la mala suerte de Blaine estaba en NY y su novio estuvo listo hasta las siete cuarenta y cinco. Su mueca de enojo, fue reemplazada por una de asombro al ver descender a Kurt en uno de esos trajes comprado en Paris, su cabello hermosamente estilizado y para rematar una sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos azules deslumbrantes, lo llevaron a prácticamente quedar sin palabras por cerca de cinco minutos.

Rachel: Hermanito cierra la boca

Blaine: Perdón

Helena: Considero quedaste conforme con el arreglo de Kurt

Blaine: Más que conforme mamá, estás hermoso, precioso, divino

Kurt: Gracias por los cumplidos mi amor

Blaine dibujó una sonrisa enorme, lo abrazó temiendo estropear el arreglo de su novio, pero definitivamente los cumplidos no podían quedar exclusivos para Kurt, tanto Rachel, Helena, Emma e incluso Tina quien andaba de agregado cultural se veían radiantes,

Blaine: Llegaré con un ramillete de bellezas, aunque tarde

Kurt: Algún sacrificio debe de haber mi amor, no se puede tener todo en la vida

Blaine: Eso veo, hasta tengo cosa de besarte

Kurt: No me vas a estropear con un beso

La recepción preparada en el lugar de la obra, contó con una iluminación especial, algunos juegos pirotécnicos preparados, algunas alfombras rojas para evitar a las señoras y señoritas quedar clavadas en la tierra del lugar, además de ensuciar el calzado lustroso de los caballeros invitados a tal acontecimiento; Jeff y Nick como de costumbre arribaron un poco tarde, situación no notada por Blaine, dada la llegada al mismo tiempo de la mayoría de los concurrentes, Kurt en son de broma le dijo "acostúmbrate al horario neoyorquino, las ocho son las ocho y media, incluso las nueve". La apreciación de Kurt fue muy cierta, el programa montado para dar inicio a las ocho y media, inició hasta cerca de las nueve y media, retrasando toda la programación hecha por Blaine tan cuidadosamente esa mañana. El evento resultó ser un éxito, la gente estaba expectante por la apertura del casino, ese negocio daría un giro completo a NY, atrayendo mayor turismo y agregándole un toque más cosmopolita; una vez concluido el acto en la zona de construcción, la fiesta continúo en un salón, donde Kurt y Jeff se vieron obligados a comer manjares poco conocidos para ellos, ambos muertos de risa en el baño, comentaron lo ilógico de comer cosas crudas, a pesar de ser manjares supuestamente muy lujosos.

La velada culminó hasta las dos de la mañana, Kurt y Blaine regresaron exhaustos a su casa, al día siguiente Kurt pretendía tomar descanso en su segunda clase a causa de la desvelada, sin embargo su novio no permitió tal cosa, tampoco sus profesoras,

Kurt: Mañana estaré durmiéndome

Blaine: Será lo más seguro tranquilas las clases

Kurt: Ni hablar, donde gobierna el jefe, el empleado no opina, buenas noches

Blaine: ¡Ya te vas a dormir!

Kurt: Si, mañana viene tu tía temprano, de por si el francés y yo no hacemos buena química

Blaine: Monsieur quiero bailar con usted aquí solitos

Kurt: Mañana debo estar temprano en mis clases

Blaine encendió el aparato de sonido con una balada en francés, lo tomó de la mano y lo alzó para depositar un beso en él, Kurt se puso chinito, fue escuchando repetir la letra de la canción en voz de Blaine y traducirle algunas partes,

Blaine: Eres un hombre tan maravilloso

Kurt: ¿Te parece?

Blaine: Si, tu mirada es tan limpia, tu sonrisa embruja a cualquier hombre, eres

Kurt: Un hombre inculto al cual pretendes volver en un perfecto hombre de sociedad

Blaine: ¿Acaso hay algún problema con ello?, solo pretendo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Nada, vamos a dormir, gracias por arruinar el momento romántico

Kurt: Yo no estropeé ningún….

Blaine: ¿No?

Kurt: Quizás un poco

Blaine: Hasta mañana

Kurt le sonrió, a final de ese pequeño desaguisado siguieron bailando, platicando y por supuesto haciendo una cantidad incontable de excepciones, a las tres se dignaron a dirigirse a sus habitaciones, aunque Kurt no contaba con la necedad de Blaine de querer dormir juntos,

Kurt: Fue única excepción en Paris y eso porque solo había una cama

Blaine: Mañana me deshago de las dos camas, pero ven

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Amor quiero ayudarte a desvestirte

Kurt tembló, "deja de ser gallina, anda agárrale la palabra, lo deseas, si te quita la ropa seguro te hará el amor", Kurt mordió su labio, ¿por qué pensaba en esas cosas?, él solo era un actor fingiendo ser su novio y aparte de todo Blaine por sus comentarios desdeñaba totalmente la profesión soñada por él; peleando con esos asuntos, para cuando reaccionó estaba dentro de la recámara donde para todos dormían juntos, Blaine lo besaba,

Kurt: ¿Me amas?

Blaine: Te quiero, joven será mejor irnos a dormir cada quien a su cuarto

Kurt: ¿No ibas a ayudar a desvestirme?

Blaine: Lo hago, pero no aquí, traigo algo rondando en mi cabeza

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Te lo diré a su debido tiempo

Kurt no estuvo muy conforme con la respuesta, pero dada la hora, consideró mejor no indagar más, terminaron durmiendo cada quien en su respectivo cuarto unas cuantas horas antes de iniciar un día más. Los días tranquilos de los dos muchachos soñando ser actores, cambiaron rotundamente, Jeff optó por tomar las clases al lado de Kurt, por las tardes el tiempo dedicado a etiqueta se repartía de tal forma de realizar los preparativos en ese lapso de la boda de Nick y Jeff; a la par de su rutina con clases, guisos, llevar a cabo todas las funciones de amo de casa, excepto trabajos rudos como barrer, trapear, etc., Kurt inició una costumbre muy apreciada por Blaine. Por las noches una vez arribado su novio, lo recibía con una cena, platicaban de su día en el trabajo, los avances de la obra, los nuevos conocimientos de Kurt, en fin de lo hecho en todo su día; concluida la cena, se daban a la tarea de conseguir lo indicado por Emma para la comida del día siguiente, una vez listos los ingredientes quedaban libres de sus obligaciones, sin embargo el gusto de estar juntos les hacía completar la velada con alguna salida al cine, un paseo por el parque con su perrito, ver una película en la televisión, salir a bailar o practicar sus clases de baile, excluyendo por supuesto la lambada.

El lapso del contrato fue acortándose con cada día transcurrido, aunque francamente ni Kurt, ni Blaine se acordaban de esas hojas firmadas, ellos andaban como si realmente fueran novios, Kurt cada día tenía menos comunicación con su vocecita interna, dada la falta de material para hacerle reproches, estaba entregado a una relación; Jeff al escucharlo decir esas palabras se asustó, pensó varias veces antes de enfrentar a su amigo con la realidad, bajarlo de la nube donde andaba y recordarle un aspecto importante,

Jeff: Amigo, tú y él son novios por un papel, ¿de qué relación hablas?

Kurt: ¿Cuál papel?

Jeff: ¡Ya no te acuerdas del contrato!

Kurt: En dos meses no había pensado en él

Jeff: Creo fui poco oportuno, no debí traerlo a colación, tú lo amas

Kurt: Si pero él no, solo me quiere

Jeff: Es algo, de ahí a amar se puede lograr

Kurt: ¿Tú crees?

Jeff le cerró un ojo, Nick estaba en la oficina a punto de enviarle la solicitud de sus vacaciones a Schuester, en ese tiempo curiosamente el hombre solo se había limitado a recibir informes, no les requirió en absoluto ir a Fráncfort, de hecho si vieran a su jefe no darían crédito, el hombre era totalmente diferente, estaba ausente, retraído, llegaba a la oficina sin gritar, aunque el fin del mundo fue prácticamente lo visto por Sebastián esa tarde,

Sebastián: ¡Estaba llorando Andrew!, jamás imaginé ver a mi jefe llorando

Andrew: Es un ser humano, todos de vez en cuando derramamos algunas de cocodrilo

Sebastián: No mi jefe, yo juraba era una roca

Andrew: Incluso las rocas pueden llorar de vez en cuando

Sebastián: Quizás, pero no cuando va de por medio su actitud, no regresó a Blaine, ni siquiera habló con los fulanos esos

Sebastián juraba con el viaje de Schuester tendría de regreso a Blaine, al no ser así, estaba como siempre, indignado y deseando matar de diferentes formas a Kurt, maldiciendo no haberlo envenenado, con distintas indirectas intentó convencer a Schuester de hacer volver a Blaine, pero el hombre tenía demasiados al parecer problemas personales porque siempre le contestaba "tengo cosas más importantes en mi mente";

Schuester estaba muy ausente, su mente se encontraba detenida en las horas pasadas al lado de Emma, su amada, al acostarse en esos dos meses, la palabra cobarde resonaba en su mente con la fuerza de un taladro.

Emma aparte de las clases impartidas a Kurt, estaba junto con Tina y Rachel metidas en la casa para mujeres maltratadas, así mismo dedicaban parte importante de la tarde a revisar los papeles del padre de Emma intentando encontrar un indicio para refutar de forma terminante las palabras de William o darles algún sentido; hasta ahora seguían sin tener éxito en ninguna de las dos opciones, la revisión exhaustiva de los papeles de su abuelo, solo les había mostrado información irrelevante, Rachel estaba platicándole a Finn de la falta de éxito en su tarea,

Finn: ¿Qué han revisado?

Rachel: Todos los papeles encontrados

Finn: ¿Libros?

Rachel: ¿Para qué haríamos eso?

Finn: Quizás en los libros estén escondidas las pruebas, tú me comentaste tenía muchos tu abuelo

Rachel: Si, ¿crees escondería en ellos las pruebas?

Finn: No soy exactamente investigador, pero si era tan amante de los libros, yo creo si optaría por resguardar en ellos papeles importantes

Rachel: Eres un genio mi amor

Finn: Ya ves solo un poquito

Finn a distancia se incorporó a la investigación, les daba ideas de donde buscar, en las noches soñaba con lo contado por Rachel estar envuelto en esa indagación, su ánimo iba muy bien hasta tener una recaída, la cual alarmó mucho a sus papás, a tal grado de hablarle a Kurt, él estaba comiéndose las uñas buscando la forma de pedirle a Blaine permiso para ir a ver a su hermano, aunque Blaine ya venía con información al respecto, Rachel y Emma lo habían visitado, en tono casual mencionaron la recaída de Finn,

Blaine: Hola Bebé, ve a hacer una maleta

Kurt: ¿Cómo?, ¿vamos a viajar?, Blaine, mi hermano está mal yo te quería pedir

Blaine: Ahorra saliva Bebé, mi hermana está en el auto esperándonos

Kurt: ¡Tu hermana!, no entiendo nada

Blaine lo hizo subir a la recámara para hacer la maleta, le explicó como su hermana y tía habían descubierto una foto de él en una visita a Finn, Kurt se puso pálido, Blaine lo tranquilizó asegurando ninguna había cometido ninguna indiscreción en su casa,

Kurt: Entonces ya saben la verdad, nos descubrieron

Blaine: Están enteradas de que eres el hermano de Finn grabando supuestamente una película, pero no más, ellas suponen inventaste esa exclusa para poder estar aquí conmigo

Kurt: Van a pensar muy mal de mi

Blaine: No, quita eso de tu cabecita, solo según mi tía mentiste por amor

Kurt: Ahh bueno, ¿entonces del contrato nada?, Blaine me sentiría muy mal que se enteraran

Blaine: Nadie sabrá de eso Bebé

Unas horas después se encontraban en Washington en casa de Kurt, su hermano efectivamente estaba mal, aunque probablemente no tanto su malestar era por salud sino en estado de ánimo, Rachel lo abrazaba y le intentaba dar ánimos; Carole aprovechó unos momentos para hablar a solas con su hijo, era demasiada coincidencia que el muchacho con quien se tomó las fotos para la revista resultara ser ahora un amigo, además de que lo abrazaba de forma muy particular,

Kurt: Es solo un amigo de verdad mamá, lo conocí ahí y nos hemos tratado

Carole: Ya, ¿sabías que su hermana era novio de tu hermano?

Kurt: Lo descubrimos hace unos días, por ello cuando venían para acá por petición de Rachel pasaron por mí y llegamos juntos

Carole: Algo me escondes

Kurt: Nada mamá, de verdad

Carole: Hijo tú andas con ese muchacho

Kurt: ¡Perdón!

Carole: Mi pequeño por fin se dejó enamorar

Kurt no le rebatió a su mamá la relación con Blaine, aunque no puntualizó estar viviendo con él, estuvieron dos días en Washington, al cabo de los cuales, Rachel tuvo la brillante idea de llevarse a Finn con ellos, en NY las posibilidades de llevarlo a algún lado serían muchas,

Rachel: Déjelo ir, se puede quedar en nuestra casa

Finn: Si mamá, quiero irme

Carole: Hijo, pero tus clases

Finn: Estudio en casa, unos días

Carole: Dudo a la mamá de Rachel le agrade tenerte en su casa

Finn estaba enterado por Rachel del lugar donde vivía su hermano, lo volteó a ver, con una mirada donde Kurt sintió un mensaje más o menos así "me ayudas o te echo de cabeza", Blaine se percató de la indirecta y les explicó a los padres de Kurt vivir él solo en una casa aparte,

Blaine: Podría quedarse conmigo cuantos días quisiera

Burt: Sería mucha molestia joven

Blaine: De ninguna manera señor, así mi hermana tendrá cerca su novio, capaz nos ahorramos un poco en larga distancia

Carole: Que pena con eso, la muchachita le habla mucho

Kurt: Lo dijo de broma mamá, ¿verdad?

Blaine: Si Bebé

Blaine lo abrazó y le dio un beso, Burt se cruzó de brazos serio, Rachel y Finn no aguantaron la risa ante el nerviosismo de sus hermanos mayores al explicarle a Burt su "noviazgo", Rachel en tono muy feliz dijo "Todo quedará en familia".

A NY regresaron con un acompañante más a quien irían a recoger sus padres en unas semanas, Jeff se alegró mucho de ver a Finn, además el hecho de estar enterado Burt y Carole del "noviazgo" de su hijo con Blaine, lo ponía en posibilidades de enviarles invitación para su boda; Nick cuando le comunicó haber terminado su lío existencial de no poder invitar a los padres de su mejor amigo a su boda, rió por largo rato, repitiéndole lo dicho la noche cuando estaban haciendo la lista para enviar las invitaciones "no te angusties, todo se arreglará, ya lo verás".

Finn fue instalado en el estudio dada la imposibilidad de subirlo a la planta alta, Kurt acondicionó el lugar para tener a su hermano muy a gusto, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba fuera de la casa, al terminar las clases de Emma se iba con ella para estar toda la tarde con Rachel y Tina realizando un proyecto especial; el semblante de su hermano cambió rotundamente en una semana, estaba feliz de poder salir con facilidad, la misma infraestructura de la ciudad le permitía moverse sin dificultad, hasta llegar al parque solo.

Kurt los primeros días de la estancia de Finn, estaba un tanto incómodo con la situación, su hermano podía pensar muchas cosas al estar él viviendo con un hombre, por tanto una noche bajó a hablar con él y contarle toda la situación, sin omitir ningún detalle,

Finn: ¿Él te está pagando por fingir ser su novio?

Kurt: Si, todo el dinero recibido lo estoy depositando a mi mamá para tu operación

Finn: ¡Te estás sacrificando por mí! no es necesario hermano

Kurt: Así tanto como sacrificio no…

Finn: ¿No qué?

Kurt: Blaine es muy lindo conmigo, tú has visto, me trata muy bien

Finn: Si, nadie se daría cuenta de que según fingen ser novios

Kurt: Voy a confesarte algo, yo lo amo

Finn: ¡Lo amas!

Kurt: Si, pero no grites, vas a despertarlo

Finn al día siguiente ni tonto ni perezoso puso al tanto a Rachel y Tina de corroborar sus sospechas,

Rachel: Entonces lo contrató

Finn: Si y mi hermano se enamoró de él

Rachel: Que historia tan romántica

Finn: Ni tanto, tu hermano no siente nada por él

Rachel: Eso crees Finn, mi hermano lo ama también

Tina jaló un libro para seguir revisando en tanto discutían Rachel y Finn si Blaine amaba a Kurt, estaba tornándose la situación un tanto alarmante, estaban discutiendo por primera vez esos tortolitos,

Emma: Bueno ya niños, ¿por qué están tan alterados?

Tina: Descubrieron el hilo negro, Blaine contrató a Kurt

Emma: Gran novedad, lo asumimos desde un inicio, qué es eso Tina

Tina: ¿Qué?

Del libro sostenido por Tina unas hojas en color amarillo colgaban de él, Emma las tomó y las desdobló, en ella estaba la letra de su padre, inconfundible, fue leyendo el contenido lentamente en voz alta "este pedazo de animal piensa que con pagarme lo prestado arreglará las cosas, ni idea tiene de la historia contada a Emma, ni la forma en que su padre me ayudó para fingir su muerte, el pobre individuo cuando regrese de estar trabajando tan arduamente no podrá presentarse ante mi hija, todos estos papelitos con sus pagos no le ayudarán en nada, para Emma se vendió, jamás dejaré a mi hija con un don nadie como él"; al término de esa línea la voz de Emma se quebró, vio los papeles anexos, eran depósitos a la cuenta de su padre, William había tomado el dinero ofrecido para alejarse de ella como un préstamo,

Rachel: Mi abuelito es un desgraciado

Emma: Era… yo pude ser muy feliz con William, en cambio he pasado muchos años sola

Finn: ¿Y seguirá sola señora?

Emma se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Finn, al día siguiente cuando le daba clases a Kurt y Jeff, estaba como en otro planeta,

Jeff: Señora, ¿se siente mal?

Emma: No querido, disculpa, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza

Jeff: ¿Qué cosas?, perdón no debí cuestionarla así, estoy aprendiendo mal, la señora Helena me colgaría de oírme

Emma: Será un secreto entre nosotros, ¿les molestaría suspender sus clases unos días?

Kurt: ¿Con usted?

Emma: Si, miren

Emma les narró parte de la historia con William, estaba en eso cuando llegó Blaine por unos papeles,

Blaine: Disculpen la interrupción, buenos días tía

Emma: Buenos días sobrino

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó se te olvidó algo?

Blaine: Unos papeles, ¿tu hermano sigue dormido?

Kurt: Si, el pobre con tanto movimiento en estos días cae rendido, nunca pudo hacer tanta cosa como aquí

Blaine: Lo voy a tener que despertar, necesito unos papeles del estudio

Kurt: No te preocupes

Emma: Sobrino, antes de irte a despertar a Finn, ¿puedes regalarme unos minutos?

Blaine: Desde luego tía

Blaine al cabo de treinta minutos, quedó perplejo con las confesiones de su tía, Schuester amó alguna vez, ¿eso era posible? Kurt no sabía si moverlo para quitarle la cara de incredulidad o reírse,

Emma: Hijo, ¿podrías darme la dirección de William?

Blaine: Claro tía, ¿lo irás a buscar?

Emma: ¿Está casado?

Blaine: No, vive solo, deja te doy su dirección

Emma: Gracias, espero no te moleste suspenderé unos días las clases de tu novio

Blaine: En lo absoluto

Emma: Muchas gracias

Kurt: ¿Señora no quiere que la acompañe?

Blaine: Mi amor dudo a mi mamá le agrade el abandono de sus clases, además está aquí tu hermano

Jeff: Y en unos días más será mi boda

Kurt: Cierto, yo lo dije para que no vaya sola

Emma: Muchas gracias por la oferta Kurt, pero aquí tienes muchas cosas como dice mi sobrino

Al día siguiente Emma partió rumbo a Fráncfort para buscar a William, en sus manos llevaba las pruebas de no haberse vendido, suspiró aliviada cuando el avión despegó, tenía miedo de arrepentirse de última hora, pero ya iba en camino a esclarecer los huecos de su pasado y quizás con suerte vivir feliz los años restantes de su vida.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Kurt: Ummm sigue

Blaine: Debe ser tu hermano, voy a abrirle, lo encierro en el cuarto y regreso

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: No te muevas amor

Blaine bajó a abrir en bata, cuando lo hizo no solo se topó con Finn, sino también con los padres de Kurt, los pasó a la sala y se excusó por su vestimenta, ambos señores estaban muy serios, luego de un interrogatorio estilo policía, a Finn no le quedó otra más allá de confesar algo muy grande


	19. Capítulo 18

— **18 **—

Emma pisó Fráncfort cerca de las nueve de la mañana, el vuelo fue eterno, quizás no ayudó su ansiedad de encontrarse con William. Concluidos los trámites de reclamo de equipaje y mostrar sus papeles en migración, dejó el aeropuerto en un taxi con destino a la casa de William. Esa mañana particularmente en Fráncfort se comenzó a sentir el calor de verano, Schuester a pesar del cambio en el clima experimentaba un escalofrío terrible, mitad causa de un resfriado y también de los recuerdos de esas horas pasadas al lado de Emma.

Por primera vez en años tomó la decisión de no presentarse a trabajar, la empresa podría sobrevivir un día, no quebraría por estar ausente; le marcó a Sebastián para ponerlo al tanto de su inasistencia de ese día, también le pidió enviar un mail a Nick autorizándole sus vacaciones, así mismo una disculpa por no poder asistir a su boda. Nick saltó de gusto al recibir la autorización de sus vacaciones, lo otro realmente fue irrelevante para él, envió la invitación porque Jeff con sus clases de etiqueta lo obligó a hacerlo; cuando habló para agradecer la autorización de las vacaciones encontrándose en un proyecto tan importante casi se desmaya al oír a la secretaria de Schuester,

Secretaria: El Ingeniero se reportó enfermo

Nick: Estás bromeado

Secretaria: No Nick, gustas te comunico con Sebastián, él se encargó de los pendientes

Nick: Prefiero no hablar con él, mañana espero vaya el jefe, sino me espantaré

Secretaria: Seremos varios Nick

Nick: Adiós

Secretaria: Adiós y felicidades por tu boda

Nick: Gracias

Nick colgó, Blaine iba entrando con varios papeles cuando vio en shock a su amigo, le dio un golpe para sacarlo del trance,

Blaine: ¿Qué te pasa?

Nick: Schuester no fue a trabajar

Blaine: ¿Qué dijiste?

Nick: Nuestro jefe se ausentó de la oficina

Blaine: ¡Es el fin del mundo!

La frase fue acompañada de una sonora carcajada, Nick analizó el comportamiento de su amigo, si la ausencia de Schuester era para extrañarse ver a Blaine bromeando al respecto era también para asombrarse, definitivamente Kurt estaba cambiándolo de forma positiva,

Nick: El joven te está dando buen sentido del humor

Blaine: Solo un poco, ¿y a ti qué te está dando Jeff?

Nick: Mucho amor, podré irme con él un mes de vacaciones

Blaine: Será larga la luna de miel, cuando regreses yo me llevaré a Kurt a Hawai de vacaciones

Nick: Nos merecemos las vacaciones, ¿a Hawai?

Blaine: Fue un decir, quizás a otro lugar, fue encantador viajar con él y quiero repetir la experiencia

Nick: Bien, voy a informar a los superiores de aquí

Blaine: De acuerdo

Nick fue en busca de Ernesto y Patricio, no había pasado mucho cuando el primero entró en la oficina, tenía un semblante un tanto pálido,

Ernesto: Buenos días muchacho

Blaine: Buenos días, ¿se siente bien?

Ernesto: No mucho, había olvidado el ritmo de andar en inauguraciones, las desveladas son poco agradables

Blaine: Si, aunque es necesario hacer todo ese tipo de eventos, de hecho quiero programar una cena en mi casa la semana siguiente con la gente del gobierno

Ernesto: ¿Se hará cargo tu mamá?

Blaine: Mi novio, aunque probablemente mi mamá lo asesore en algunas cuestiones, será un pequeño examen

Ernesto: Bien, oye tu tía me pidió averiguar unos permisos para lo de su asociación, ¿la encuentro en la casa de tu mamá?

Blaine: No, mi tía viajo a Fráncfort

Ernesto: ¿A qué fue allá?

Blaine: Buscando a William

Ernesto: ¡Está vivo!, ¿o fue a buscar sus restos?

Blaine: Vivo, ¿conoces la historia de mi tía y su William?

Ernesto: Bastante bien por desgracia, yo fui uno de los cuantos pretendientes de Emma a quien rechazó al seguir prendada a su recuerdo

Blaine: Conoces a mi tía entonces de mucho tiempo

Ernesto: Muchísimo, ¿podrías darme los detalles de la no muerte de William?

Blaine: No sé si deba

Ernesto: Te lo agradecería mucho Blaine, así como el motivo del viaje de tu tía

Blaine un tanto inseguro por considerar inoportuno revelar los secretos de su tía, con voz nerviosa narró lo descubierto semanas atrás, la búsqueda de su tía en ese tiempo para dar con pruebas para achacarle a Schuester la culpabilidad o inocencia; Ernesto al enterarse de ser Schuester, el William de Emma, cambió de color radicalmente, casarse con Alejandra no había sido su sueño, con el trato le tomó cariño y decidió tomarla como su esposa para llevar la vida esperada por sus padres. Alejandra era una excelente esposa, dentro de los parámetros, aunque Ernesto muchas noches juraba Emma lo hubiera hecho inmensamente feliz,

Ernesto: No puedo seguir en este proyecto

Blaine: ¿Por qué señor?

Ernesto: Yo amé a tu tía mucho, ella no quiso casarse conmigo por seguir amando a William, si Schuester y el fulano ese por quien me mandaron al diablo son la misma persona, espero me entiendas

Blaine: Señor lo entiendo, pero la construcción está avanzada y

Ernesto: Podrán encontrar un socio rápidamente, con el avance cualquier inversionistas se interesará en comprar mi parte

Blaine: Señor está en lo cierto, quizás no resulte difícil conseguir un inversionista, sin embargo su presencia es importante

Ernesto: Muchacho no puedo imaginar darle ganancias a Schuester, tener tratos con él, voy a indicarle a mi broker ponga las acciones en venta

Blaine: No señor

Blaine de pronto se vio en una encrucijada, hasta ahora jamás había invertido en los negocios emprendidos a pesar de tener el dinero, muchas veces se vio tentado, sin embargo al ingresar en la sociedad de algún negocio consideraba lo ataría de cierta forma, no podría dejar su inversión en las manos de alguien más; Ernesto tomó el teléfono dispuesto a hablarle a su broker para poner en venta su parte, Blaine lo detuvo pidiéndole tiempo para analizar sus finanzas y considerar la posibilidad de adquirir las acciones. Ernesto consideró justo darle la oportunidad a Blaine, cuando este llegó a su casa, lo esperaba una rica comida, Kurt al verlo entrar supo de inmediato que le sucedía algo, cuando Blaine escuchó el cuestionamiento si tenía problemas en el trabajo o cual era la razón de su preocupación se sorprendió, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan transparente?, nadie era capaz de percibir si estaba preocupado, de mal humor, triste, ninguno de sus sentimientos los exteriorizaba,

Blaine: ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

Kurt: Porque al estar preocupado la vena de aquí de tu cuello se altera, el día en el cual me puse mal por causa de Sebastián, te daba brincos

Blaine: Nunca me había percatado de ello

Kurt: ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?, compartiendo los problemas a veces uno le encuentra solución

Blaine: Te platico, pero antes ¿podrías servirme?, muero de hambre

Kurt: De acuerdo

Kurt le sirvió a Blaine, este una vez los dos en la mesa, lo puso al tanto de la situación con Ernesto, también la opción propuesta por él de comprar las acciones, Kurt consideró bastante viable invertir en el casino, estaba dándole mucho trabajo construirlo y abrirlo, suponía era gratificante quedarse con él,

Blaine: Quizás lo sea, pero va a atarme

Kurt: ¡Atarte!, no te entiendo

Blaine: Siempre al hacer un proyecto lo dejaba en manos de otro, tomaba una nueva aventura, si invierto deberé estar al tanto, supervisarlo, de alguna forma tendré raíces

Kurt: ¿Y no quieres tener raíces?, aquí está tu familia, quedarte aquí dudo sea malo, no estarías solo

Blaine: Estoy acostumbrado a andar viajando, no estar atado a nada

Kurt: ¿Y realmente te agrada llegar solo a un cuarto de hotel?, ¿no tener con quien compartir tus problemas?, ¿la compañía de una persona?

Blaine: Jamás lo he tenido hasta ahora, es lindo llegar y encontrar una comida preparada, quien te escuche, te de ánimos, consejos

Blaine dejó la mesa al sentir que estaba destapando una parte de él con una coraza enorme, Kurt se aproximó a él y lo abrazó, muy despacio le dijo "el tener la mano de una persona no te hace débil, ni mostrar tus sentimientos", Blaine giró lentamente y lo besó, luego de suspirar,

Blaine: Bien, voy a comprar las acciones de Ernesto, aunque le pediré ante los demás siga actuando de cierta forma como el dueño, su presencia es buena

Kurt: No te vas a arrepentir, podrás ver crecer el casino, todo tu empeño rendir frutos

Blaine: Suena bien eso, oye Bebé pero si compro las acciones nuestro contrato será eterno

Kurt: Perdón, ¿por qué se haría eterno con la compra de las acciones?

Blaine: Porque siendo solo un asesor, en cuanto estuviera finalizado el proyecto, se diera la inauguración y tuviera dos meses a lo sumo de funcionamiento, podría desligarme del negocio, sin embargo siendo accionista mis funciones son de por vida, por lo tanto

Kurt: Ahh no

Blaine: Si, serías mi novio de por vida porque el contrato termina hasta finalizar yo mi proyecto, como nunca lo haré por ser dueño…. Tú no podrás irte

Kurt negó con la cabeza, Blaine lo besó y le hizo cosquillas, estaban en pleno juego cuando tocaron la puerta, Helena los encontró muy sonrientes, su hijo se despidió de ella y luego de su novio, Kurt se sonrojó un poco cuando su suegra le dio varios cumplidos ante su progreso,

Helena: Es un excelente alumno, a quien no puedo educar bien es a Jeff, su talón de Aquiles es la puntualidad

Blaine: Bueno no tendrá problemas con su futuro esposo por ello, Nick no es exactamente el ser más puntual en el planeta tierra

Helena: Bien dicen Dios los hace y ellos se juntan

Blaine: Ciertamente madre, me retiro, no sin antes agradecerte todo este tiempo dedicado a Kurt

Helena: No debes agradecerme nada, lo hago con mucho gusto, pasar mis conocimientos a tu novio es un placer enorme, además el enseñarle me quita el peso de encima de organizarte la larga lista de cenas las cuales seguramente comenzarás a dar

Blaine: Hablando de ello, mi amor el próximo jueves voy a invitar a gente del gobierno a una cena, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de los preparativos?

Kurt: ¡Yo!, no Blaine, mejor tú mamá, ella conoce de esas cenas, yo no haré bien las cosas

Helena: Desde luego lo harás bien yerno, además pondrás en práctica los conocimientos adquiridos, no te preocupes hijo, yo ayudaré a tu novio con esta primera cena, luego poco a poco iré soltando a mi pupilo

Blaine: Muchas gracias mamá, otro beso y otro besote

Blaine le dio un beso más a Kurt, tomó el portafolio y luego salió de la casa, Helena y Kurt una vez solos iniciaron la lista de lo requerido para la cena con la gente del gobierno, viniendo de otro país, consideró oportuno Helena mostrarles algunas delicias de Inglaterra, siendo ese la nación de origen de Blaine,

Helena: Será una fiesta estilo inglesa, con el toque americano de la impuntualidad

Kurt: No creo poder hacer bien las cosas

Helena: Mira Kurt, nadie nace siendo experto, uno comete errores las primeras veces, voy a contarte algunas anécdotas mías, cuando me casé con el papá de Blaine, poseía conocimientos de etiqueta y los menesteres relacionados, sin embargo llevar a la práctica la teoría no fue tan sencillo

Helena por cerca de una hora le platicó de sus primeros intentos en cenas de negocios, los bochornos pasados al equivocarse, la forma como poco a poco fue perfeccionando sus preparativos, la cocina, el conducirse,

Helena: En fin, bien dicen solo la práctica te ayuda

Kurt: Ya me convenció, espero no meter mucho las patas en esto, es importante para Blaine, sobretodo ahora con la compra de las acciones de Ernesto

Helena: ¿Qué acciones?

Kurt: Quizás no debí mencionarlo, todavía no es un hecho

Helena: Si un defecto tengo entre muchos yerno, es la curiosidad

Kurt: Bien, voy a platicarle, pero no lo mencione con nadie, porque igual se arrepiente, con eso de no estar seguro de echar raíces

Emma estaba frente a la puerta blanca forjada en hierro, imponente de la casa de su William, el lugar era una mansión, recordaba el bosquejo hecho de su hogar, no tenía ni un detalle de aquel cuadro hecho por ella, alzó su mano temblando y tocó el timbre. Cerca de dos segundos después un hombre vestido completamente de negro abrió la puerta, blanco dándole un aire de estar muerto por la falta de color, pidió hablar con Schuester, al ser cuestionada del asunto a tratar atinó a decir "soy un viejo amor". El mayordomo la condujo hasta el recibidor, antes de retirarse a buscar a su jefe, la dejó con una taza de té, Emma recorría con su vista lentamente el lugar, al dar el último sorbo a su bebida caliente, supo había pasado mucho tiempo, no era solo su inquietud, vio su reloj, ¿acaso William no la quería ver?, quizás no se encontraba en casa y el mayordomo intentaba localizarlo.

Sus suposiciones no eran del todo malas, aunque William se encontraba en casa, su mayordomo intentaba convencerlo de recibir a la mujer nerviosa a quien había dejado en el recibidor,

Schuester: No, seguro viene a reclamarme

Mayordomo: Señor, con todo respeto, es cobarde de su parte esconderse, lo ha hecho ya por muchos años

Schuester: Carezco de pruebas para demostrar mi inocencia, si la vuelvo a ver querré amarrarla y así se a la fuerza hacerla permanecer a mi lado

Mayordomo: La fuerza no es una buena arma para retener a alguien

William volteó al escuchar la voz, todavía se encontraba en su bata de algodón negra, Emma ante la tardanza, decidió seguir el camino por donde había desaparecido el mayordomo, vagar un poco en la casa con el fin de dar con William, a quien el color lo abandonó de forma inmediata; el mayordomo en vista de la temeridad de Emma de entrar hasta los aposentos de su jefe, decidió abandonar el lugar, para permitirles a esos dos seres arreglar el asunto concerniente entre ellos,

Emma: Bueno días William, tanto sin verte

Schuester: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Emma: El tener dinero te ha quitado la educación

Schuester: Yo no estoy apto para recibirte

Emma: Considero una bata es más viable al desnudo, ¿por qué me quitaste mi ropa esa noche?

Schuester: Yo

Emma: ¿Por qué te fuiste al día siguiente sin hablar conmigo?, ¿por qué te acobardaste?, entraste muy fiero a la casa y

Schuester: Por esto

Emma fue tomada fuertemente y besada con brusquedad, William al no obtener objeción, fue suavizando su beso, el abrazo, su pulso se precipitó cuando las manos de Emma desabrocharon lentamente el cordón de su bata, tragó saliva, ¿acaso podría volver a amarla?, ¿estaba volviéndose loco?

Emma: William, mi amor te he amado tanto estos años, también te he odiado

Schuester: Emma yo no me vendí

Emma: Ahora lo sé

Schuester: ¿Cómo?

Emma: Quisiera amarnos y luego desnudos, con la sábana cubriendo únicamente nuestros cuerpos viejos, cansados de estar viajando caminos solos, se acurruquen y nuestros corazones estén llenos de un calor no sentido desde tantos años atrás

Schuester: Mi amada

Emma: Si tu amada, quien no dejó a ningún hombre tocar su piel, besar sus labios

Schuester: ¿Cumpliste tu promesa?

Emma: Tal cual la hice

William desabrochó lentamente el abrigo de Emma, luego sacó la blusa de cuello alto llevada por ella, los dos al cabo de unos segundos se hallaban desnudos sobre la cama, él derramaba besos en partes especiales de ella, estaba perfectamente conciente de la geografía de Emma, con algunos cambios, pero los lugares de mayor atracción y requeridos de más atención seguían siendo los mismos; su ansiedad no lo dejó pensar con delicadeza, Emma volvió a vivir su primera vez con la brusquedad con la cual William se apropió de su feminidad, el hombre estaba en desenfrene, haciéndola arquearse con los movimientos bruscos e incesantes de su amor, un grito ahogado los hizo abrazarse temblando. Emma en la etapa de su vida actual, con la menopausia en su apogeo, jamás pensó verse despojada de sus ropas, vivir un encuentro tan ardiente como el culminado segundos antes, menos dadas las caricias exigentes de las manos de William dentro de su entrepierna el próximo a vivir, con voz casi ahogada por el placer sentido, Emma pudo escuchar con pequeñas pausas unas más grandes que otras las horas eternas donde William había deseado tenerla a su lado, las mil veces donde algún objeto de su colección fue roto ante el coraje de poseer cosas materiales y haberla perdido,

Emma: Tranquilo, no eres el único

Schuester: ¿Tú también renegaste?

Emma: Mucho, odie a mi padre por haberte llegado al precio, despojarme de tu amor

Schuester: Emma yo no me vendí, quizás sí, mi madre estaba enferma, requería de medicamentos muy caros según me explicó el doctor, a mi padre le hicieron una oferta para el extranjero, hacer unos trabajos de carpintería, él me convenció de aceptarlos, sin embargo me pagarían mucho después y yo requería el dinero de forma inmediata; luego de meditarlo opté por tomar el dinero de tu padre, solo como un préstamo, mi padre consiguió un pollero para salir la misma noche donde acepté el dinero, no tuve tiempo de avisarte, le pedí a mi padre darte una carta, cuando logré cubrir mis deudas, regresé y me enteré de una supuesta muerte, mis padres cegados por el dinero chocaron mi auto, aparentando una muerte. Enfrente a tu padre, él me juró tú me odiabas y yo supuse sería así, no habías recibido mi carta y todo apuntaba a una culpabilidad de mi parte, además tú estabas saliendo según las palabras de mi padre con un hombre de buena posición, de dinero, otra mentira más, la cual no pude ver

Emma: No fue del todo mentira, intenté una relación con un hombre, era alguien muy agradable, de buenos sentimientos, luego de un tiempo de cortejarme, fui sincera con él y le pedí verme solo como amiga, porque en lo concerniente al amor yo jamás podría corresponderle

Schuester: Entonces saliste con otro

Emma: Por un tiempo únicamente, no hubo ningún beso

Schuester: ¿Tus labios fueron solo para mí?

Emma: Si, William, ¿por qué jamás me buscaste?

Schuester: Me odiarías y yo no era capaz de resistirlo

Emma: La verdad al principio te hubiera rechazado, pero luego me hubiera importado poco si recibiste el dinero de mi padre o no

Schuester: Mi Emma, tú padre fue muy injusto con nosotros

Emma: Mucho, ¿sabías que Blaine era mi sobrino?

Schuester: Si, lo supe en cuanto lo contraté, esperaba en un inicio obtener de él información tuya, luego su desempeño y más mi miedo de pensar que estabas casada, feliz, con una familia, en tanto yo era un pobre hombre rico, con cuentas de millones de dólares, una casa valuada en una fortuna

Emma: Valdrá una fortuna, pero no es tal cual la soñamos

Schuester: Lo sé, todavía conservo el cuadro de nuestra casa, cuando inicié a buscar un lugar para vivir aquí en Fráncfort, busqué un sitio similar, sin embargo cuando entré a una casa con esas características, mi corazón se detuvo, ¿cómo vivir ahí sin ti?

Emma: Entonces preferiste este lugar

Schuester: Si, debemos hablar de muchas cosas, tantos años

Emma: Lo haremos, vine dispuesta a quedarme el tiempo necesario, bueno espero sean suficientes quince días, porque tengo invitación a una boda de mi alumno

Schuester: ¿Cómo se llama tu alumno?

Emma: Jeff y será el esposo de Nick

Schuester: Por eso no habrá problema, yo viajo contigo si requerimos más tiempo

Por la noche, Blaine regresó habiendo cerrado el trato de comprar las acciones de Ernesto, el señor accedió a seguir asistiendo a los eventos sociales, juntas con personas de gobierno, su edad y trayectoria en diferentes ámbitos era una carta para solucionar posibles problemas; cuando llegó a su casa, Kurt desempacaba una vajilla de vidrio soplado, Blaine quedó perplejo ante la majestuosidad de las piezas, todas eran obras de arte dignas de estar en un museo. Si él estaba maravillado por la vajilla, Kurt estaba asustado, el precio había sido sumamente elevado, aunque Helena insistió en ser ideal un toque así para su cena, Kurt firmó temblando alguna represaría por parte de Blaine, después de todo no consideraba tener autorizado ese tipo de gastos,

Blaine: Hola Bebé, ya tengo raíces, me has plantado

Kurt: Ahh si

Blaine: ¿Escuchaste mis palabras?

Kurt: La verdad no, estoy nervioso de darte esto

Blaine: ¿Qué es?

Kurt: La cuenta de la tienda donde compramos la vajilla, esta es de la vinatería donde tu mamá eligió vinos adecuados para acompañar los medallones a las finas hierbas los cuales prepararé

Blaine: ¿Tienes esa carita de preocupación porque gastaste mucho?

Kurt: Si, no supe cómo manejar las cosas con tu mamá, me llevó a varias tiendas, incluso dejamos algunas vajillas pedidas, las cuales espero cancelar

Blaine: ¿Joven preparaste algo de cenar?

Kurt: No te digo, anduvimos en miles de tiendas

Blaine: Bueno, entonces joven vaya a cambiarse para salir a cenar con su novio

Kurt: ¿Estás seguro?

Blaine: Claro, hay un restaurante de comida italiana, muy elegante y rico según palabras de Ernesto, donde festejaremos la venta de las acciones, estarán también Jeff y Nick, así por favor suba usted a cambiarse, ponerse hermoso y elegante

Kurt: Bien, tú ordenas yo obedezco

Blaine: Ven para acá Bebé

Kurt intentaba subir, sin embargo los brazos de Blaine lo impidieron, más el beso donde se fundieron; los días subsecuentes hasta la boda de Jeff, Kurt se vio envuelto en diversas cenas de gala, donde era el anfitrión y en otras las cuales su amigo era el encargado de tan laboriosa encomienda. Finn estaba feliz de vivir al lado de su hermano, NY era prácticamente el paraíso para él, podía ir y venir con tanta facilidad, además estaba al lado de Rachel, aunque no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, una experiencia poco grata cuando fueron al cine lo hice renegar de su estado; Jesse el pretendiente de Rachel, cuando vio a esta de cuclillas besando a Finn, se acercó y lo insultó, luego sacudió a la muchacha por ser una tonta, con voz irónica "me cambiaste por este inválido, debes estar loca". Tina alcanzó a presenciar el final de la escena porque andaba comprando los boletos, no supo ni como, pero abofeteó a Jesse de tal forma que lo hizo caerse al suelo y no feliz con ello lo remató con dos patadas,

Tina: Mi amiga está muy cuerda, por ello decidió salir con Finn y no contigo, es mejor en kilómetros

Finn sonrió con la defensa de Tina, lo cual no le agradó del todo a Rachel, ella también podía darle algunos golpes a Jesse por ofender a su novio y lo hizo, luego se volteó besando a Finn de una forma que lo sorprendió,

Rachel: Estoy perfectamente cuerda, por eso estoy con él y no contigo, tonto, vamos mi amor

Finn: Si, traigo mis dos ángeles de Charlie

La historia resultó muy cómica para Kurt cuando escuchó el final, aunque el inicio lo hizo sentir coraje, una vez puesto su hermano en el estudio para descansar luego de tal aventura, Blaine y él salieron al jardín a platicar un rato, los diversos compromisos no les había dado oportunidad de hacerlo mucho,

Kurt: ¿Todo marcha bien?

Blaine: Si, estaré solo todo un mes

Kurt: También Patricio se encontrará contigo

Blaine: No cuenta mucho

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Patricio ante la salida de su amigo, decidió él tampoco seguir en la sociedad, Nick tomó la opción de adquirir las acciones, un patrimonio de esa magnitud era una buena forma de iniciar su matrimonio con Jeff, cuando éste vio las acciones donde aparecía como beneficiaro se desmayó,

Nick: Amor, amor, reacciona

Jeff: ¿Qué me pasó?

Nick: Te desmayaste, no te agradó mi regalo de bodas

Jeff: ¿Eres dueño del casino?

Nick: La mitad y tú también

Jeff: Me da vueltas la cabeza, ¿por qué me pusiste así?

Nick: Solo copié las acciones de amigo, las cuales me parecieron muy acertadas

La fecha de la boda de Jeff llegó, a NY arribaron sus padres acompañados de Burt y Carole, lo señores estuvieron muy contentos de ver a su hijo de tan buen ánimo, con un semblante envidiable, agradecieron a Blaine el haber permitido tener a su hijo en su casa y quedaron eternamente en deuda con él; el ajetreo de la boda, no hizo pasar por alto un detalle pequeño a los padres de Kurt, ¡su hijo estaba viviendo con Blaine!

La ceremonia de la boda fue un tanto larga, el padre muy ceremonioso, dando algunos regaños al novio por intentar llevar el mal a NY al abrir un casino, Nick solo sonrió nervioso, Jeff no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, obteniendo como contestación de su novio "Tú también tienes acciones ahí amor, también estás trayendo el mal"; una vez culminado el casamiento religioso, se condujeron a un jardín donde en medio de la alberca les habían acondicionado para realizar la unión por el civil.

Si Jeff al ser el novio iba sumamente elegante y hermoso, su padrino no se quedaba atrás, Kurt luego de sacar su amplio guardarropa a esas alturas, no podía decidirse, Blaine lo observaba maravillado cuando le hizo una especie de desfile privado buscando ser ayudado a elegir la prenda adecuada a utilizar,

Kurt: Blaine, ¿cuál me pongo?

Blaine: No sé, otra vez me das desfile y te digo

Kurt: Oye

Kurt le dio un golpe, Blaine lo jaló y lo hizo caer en sus piernas, le dio un beso en su hombro y acarició lentamente el cuello desnudo,

Blaine: Ponte ese, te ves hermoso, solo falta aquí una gargantilla para adornar perfectamente tu cuello ¿tu hermano sigue en casa de mi mamá?

Kurt: Si ¿por qué?

Blaine: Bien

Con él en brazos subió a su cuarto, había tenido un día muy pesado, Kurt con la preocupación de elegir su prenda ni notó su estrés, Blaine lo bajó en la cama luego de darle un beso donde lo dejó medio mareado a falta de oxígeno, sus manos iban directo a acariciarle su trasero, Kurt lo detuvo "se va a arrugar, deja me lo quito", Blaine sonrió y añadió "amor yo te lo quito"; el traje fue extraído lentamente de su cuerpo, siendo puesto con mucho cuidado en un gancho para poder ser usado al día siguiente en la boda. Blaine observó a Kurt recostado en la cama, únicamente con ropa interior,

Blaine: Tuve un día muy pesado

Kurt: Te doy un masaje

Jaló a Blaine y lo hizo sentarse, desabrochó su camisa, luego quitó la playera debajo de esta, tomó el envase de crema, puso un poco en sus manos y pasó lentamente estas sobre los hombros tensos de Blaine, él se giró luego de algunos movimientos, le acarició la mejilla,

Blaine: Otra cosa me relajaría más

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Recuéstate

Kurt acató la orden de él, Blaine lo observó maravillado, repasó lentamente con su dedo el contorno de su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios, los acarició y se agachó repasándolos con su lengua, los ojos de Kurt brillaron al sentir como su otra mano estaba abriendo sus piernas, sus dedos se abrían paso entre la suave tela de su bóxer, se encontraba a punto de internarse cuando el timbre sonó,

Kurt: Ummm sigue

Blaine: Debe ser tu hermano, voy a abrirle, lo encierro en el cuarto y regreso

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: No te muevas amor

Blaine bajó a abrir en bata, cuando lo hizo no solo se topó con Finn, sino también con los padres de Kurt, los pasó a la sala y se excusó por su vestimenta, ambos señores estaban muy serios, luego de un interrogatorio estilo policía, a Finn no le quedó otra más allá de confesar algo muy grande,

Carole: Hijo no nos mientas, tu hermano no está grabando ninguna película

Finn: Si mamá

Burt: Por Dios, ¿quieren vernos la cara o qué?

Finn: ¿Por qué dices eso papá?

Burt: La señora Helena dos o tres veces insinuó tu hermano vivía con su hijo, ¿es eso cierto?

Finn: No papá, cómo crees

Burt: Hay algo raro en todo esto, confiesa

Finn sonrió nervioso, sus papás olían las mentiras, luego de meditarlo unos segundos consideró más oportuno confesar parte de la verdad, aunque no la razón por la cual Kurt estaba en casa de Blaine

Finn: Ok ustedes ganan, mi hermano está viviendo con él, ¿contentos?

Carole: ¡Dios mío!

Finn: Lo ama mamá

Burt: Esto es imposible, nos mintió

Finn: Lo hizo por amor

Blaine cuando notó la cara de sus "suegros" supuso habían descubierto el asunto de estar Kurt viviendo ahí, no solo su hermano, su llegada no pudo ser en peor momento, al escuchar la voz de sus padres, Kurt se puso el traje y salió de la recámara, creyó poder decir estar de visita, aunque no contaba con las palabras de su hermano y las mejillas rojas de él,

Kurt: Mamá, papá, ¡ya llegaron!

Burt: Sí, y venimos a encontrar muchas novedades

Carole: ¿Cómo te atreviste a mentirnos así?

Kurt: Mamá yo

Carole: Ni intentes negarlo, Finn nos ha dicho todo

Kurt volteó a ver a su hermano, no entendía cómo lo había echado de cabeza con el asunto del contrato, Finn al darse cuenta de la expresión de su hermano intervino para evitar un desastre, sobretodo por los sentimientos de él hacía Blaine,

Finn: Les mintió porque lo ama, también se conocieron por un Chat y se enamoraron

Burt: ¡Un Chat!, ¿Qué ahora la gente se enamora por ahí?

Blaine: Señor, mire por favor tomen asiento, sé que deben estar enojados por la mentira dicha, pero lo hicimos porque nos amamos mucho, a mí se me dio la oportunidad de venir a NY por una larga temporada y le pedí a Kurt estar conmigo aquí, nos habíamos visto solo algunas veces cuando viajaba a visitar a mi familia

Entre Kurt y Blaine volvieron a contar la historia dicha a Helena, haciendo hincapié su mamá juraba se conocieron en un aeropuerto, ninguno de los dos consideró creíble descubrir su enamoramiento por comunicación vía Internet,

Carole: Esto es una locura, ¿cómo te viniste con un hombre conocido por la máquina esa?

Kurt: Mamá lo amo

Con esas palabras no de muy buena gana los padres de Kurt aceptaron la cordial invitación de Blaine de quedarse en su casa, una vez disculpándose de la mentira y demás; Kurt aunque en la boda de su amigo dibujaba una sonrisa de lado a lado, en el interior el seguir en una mentira con sus papás le traía un gran cargo de conciencia. Una vez firmada la acta de matrimonio por ser testigos, Blaine y Kurt desaparecieron de la vista de sus padres, Blaine notaba en los ojos de Kurt una angustia, ¡genial estaba empezando a notar esas cosas!, ¡estaba siendo perceptivo!

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Ya no puedo seguir con esto

Blaine: ¿Con qué?

Kurt: Con el contrato, ya no

* * *

¿Uno más?

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Si para Blaine ese tiempo había sido lento, para Sebastián resultó una eternidad, inventó mil cosas para intentar hacer regresar a Schuester con la plena convicción de que éste mandaría a Blaine por encontrarse muy feliz con su novio; luego de intentarlo varias veces sin fruto, logró encontrar una situación lo suficiente seria como hacerlo ir o mandar a alguien en su representación, siendo la situación eminente propia para ver volver a su hombre, recibió con un brinco y grito "en dos días Blaine está allá".


	20. Capítulo 19

— **19 **—

Blaine se puso pálido con las palabras de Kurt, más al notar unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, lo abrazó, de cierta forma entendía el por qué estaba actuando de ese modo, le dio un beso en su nariz,

Blaine: Entiendo, ¿quieres empacar tus cosas e irte con tu familia?

Kurt: ¿Me dejarías?, está el contrato firmado

Blaine: Kurt esas hojas perdieron validez hace mucho

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Te he besado, acariciado y…. todos esos detalles supuestamente no… voy a sentirme muy solito, con tantas presiones, Nick se va, tú también, ummm

Kurt: No pongas esa carita triste

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque siento feo

Blaine: No me dejes Kurt, yo te quiero invitar a Hawai

Kurt: ¡Hawai!, Blaine todavía consideras que a un hombre lo puedes hacer permanecer contigo con cosas materiales

Blaine: Solo quiero irme a otras vacaciones, disfruté mucho el viaje a Paris, no estoy intentando comprar tu estancia

Kurt se giró, bajo cualquier concepto, Blaine compraba su permanencia a su lado, el dinero depositado en la cuenta de su madre era producto de fingir ser su novio,

Blaine: Con toda la pena del mundo no vamos a estar en esta boda

Kurt: ¿Qué dijiste?

Blaine: Tú y yo debemos hablar mucho, aquí pueden escucharnos

Kurt: No nos vamos a ir de la boda de nuestros amigos

Blaine: Quieres dejarme

Kurt: ¿Y tú no me quieres dejar ir?

Blaine: No

Kurt: Hace unos momentos dijiste lo contrario

Blaine: Cambié de parecer

Kurt: Blaine, vamos a la fiesta

Blaine: ¿Te quedas?

Kurt: No me das muchas opciones, sino al rato vas a acusarme de incumplimiento de contrato…. O sea tu sonrisa

Blaine: Ya quiero ver pasar el mes para poder irme de vacaciones contigo a Hawai

Kurt negó con su cabeza, la fiesta fue muy tranquila, Helena notaba molestos a los padres de Kurt, aunque no se atrevió a cuestionarlos por la razón de su estado de ánimo, suponía no era muy cómodo ver a su hijo viviendo con el novio, francamente si Rachel intentara hacer una cosa así pondría el grito en el cielo; si bien los papás de Kurt no tenían buen semblante, Emma y William irradiaban una felicidad desbordante, casi como la de los mismos novios, luego de hablar mucho tiempo, porque los quince días no fueron suficientes, el hombre de negocios parco y dedicado únicamente a hacer dinero hizo maleta para viajar a NY con su amada. Sebastián recibió la noticia tal cual balde de agua fría, ver sonreír a Schuester, tararear, estuvo no muy lejos de llamar al psiquiátrico, Andrew cuando le platicó, en son de broma "igual deberías hablar, pero para ti primito".

Kurt sin muchas ganas se puso entre los solteros expectantes de ver al novio lanzar el ramo para el próximo casamiento, estaba tan preocupado por lo descubierto por sus padres, de imaginar su reacción de saber lo del contrato, que cuando el ramo cayó a sus pies, no hizo mayor movimiento, sino es porque Blaine de pie cerca de ahí, vio moverse de forma peligrosa al resto de solteros y se acercó corriendo, lo cargó además de recoger con trabajos el ramo, Kurt hubiera quedado hecho pomada,

Blaine: Amor te van a aplastar

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Bebé

Los papás de Kurt, si bien no estaban contentos con la mentira de la cual habían sido objetos, al notar el amor con el cual Blaine veía a su hijo, al menos esa impresión tuvieron, cambiaron un poco su actitud, Helena se aproximó con ellos hacia el final de la reunión,

Burt: Si, mañana debemos viajar en la tarde a Washington, mi esposa y yo trabajamos temprano el lunes

Helena: Que lástima, su visita fue muy corta, ¿Finn se va con ustedes?

Burt: Si, ya ha dado muchas molestias por aquí

Helena: En lo absoluto, es un muchacho muy educado y se ha dedicado a ayudar a mi hermana e hija con su proyecto de una asociación

Carole: Nos platicó al respecto, jamás lo habíamos visto así de ilusionado

Finn y Rachel concientes de la intención de sus padres de este de llevárselo, en la semana indagaron la posibilidad de ingresar Finn en la escuela donde estudiaba Rachel, incluso hablaron con la directora quien viendo la ilusión del muchacho accedió a aplicarle un examen y en caso de tener buena nota trataría de conseguirle algún tipo de beca; toda su labor la soltaron al día siguiente en una comida "familiar" en casa de Helena, quien insistió con sus consuegros tener el honor de despedirlos con un manjar elaborado por su hermana,

Burt: Señora muchísimas gracias, todo estuvo delicioso

Helena: Gracias, aunque no cociné sola, su hijo me ayudó

Carole: ¡Nuestra hijo no cocina!

Kurt: Cocinaba mamá, la señora Emma me ha estado dando clases de cocina y de Francés

Burt: Bueno esto si es una verdadera sorpresa, mi hijo jamás quiso meterse en la cocina, con eso de querer ser actor

Kurt: ¿Papá por qué usas ese tono con querer ser actor?

Burt: Hijo perdona, pero aunque te apoyamos con tus sueños, francamente, no nos agrada del todo ese mundo

Kurt: Mira que novedad

Finn: Ya se enojó

Kurt: No me he enojado Finn

Blaine: Amor no grites

Kurt: Perdón, con permiso

Blaine: Ahora regreso

Blaine lo siguió, Kurt iba molesto, jamás su papá le había expresado su inconformidad con sus ganas de ser actor, antes de entrar al baño Blaine lo detuvo,

Blaine: Epa joven, venga conmigo

Kurt: Suéltame, no estoy de humor, ahora resulta no solo mi novio o intento de, denigra mi carrera, también mi papá

Blaine: Tu papá no denigró nada, simplemente expresó provocarle temor ese mundo

Kurt: Nada más

Blaine: Bebé tienes un carácter muy especial amor

En el jardín, Carole estaba regañando a Burt por su comentario, por años había hecho a su esposo no expresar esa reticencia contra la carrera de Kurt,

Burt: Perdón, ya salí regañado

Helena: Bueno mejor cambiemos de tema, porque si no el novio de mi hijo se enojará más y tiene un carácter

Carole: ¿Señora por qué dice eso?

Helena: Porque ha puesto a mi hijo dos veces en su lugar con cachetadas

Carole: ¡Cachetadas Dios santo!

Rachel: Merecidas totalmente no se asuste, y con permiso de nosotros, ¿verdad mamá?

Helena: Si hija

Finn: Ya regresa la parejita de enamorados, ¿ya te contentaron hermano?

Kurt: Hermanito guarda silencio

Finn: Era broma

Todos rieron con la cara de Finn, Rachel lo volteó a ver al notar como Burt veía el reloj y dejaba la servilleta sobre la mesa, en tono muy ceremonioso pidieron a sus hermanos mayores tomar asiento, Kurt y Blaine lo hicieron, los presentes quedaron noqueados cuando escucharon a los jovencitos narrar todas sus acciones hechas la semana pasada,

Rachel: Ya Finn tiene lugar en mi escuela

Kurt: ¡Tu escuela!

Finn: Si hermano, su escuela, me dieron beca del 50% por mis altas notas y además me dejarán ingresar con mis estudios de preparatoria abierta

Emma: Felicidades Finn, eso demuestra lo inteligente que eres

Finn: Muchas gracias señora Emma, resultó muy bien sus consejos, "no te pongas nervioso y todo saldrá bien"

Finn: Me da gusto haber servido de algo

Helena: Presiento serviste de mucho hermana, porque seguramente tú les diste la idea a estos muchachitos y ahora ya causaste un problema

Emma: ¿Un problema de qué o por qué?

Helena: Porque el muchacho no se querrá ir con sus papás como habían quedado

Emma: Lo siento, pero los muchachos solo me pidieron consejo y yo les di la orientación únicamente

Helena: No has cambiado a pesar de los años

Emma: Guarda silencio, ¿a qué viene eso?, bueno luego lo hablamos tú y yo

Blaine: Considero esta situación la deben hablar únicamente Finn y sus padres, los demás será oportuno irnos al interior de la casa. Mamá perdón por contradecirte y espero no se molesten señores

Kurt: Blaine tu mamá tiene razón, Finn junto con mis papás deben tratar esta situación

Finn: Hermano deja a tu novio ayudarme, yo no quiero regresar a Washington, a pasarme la vida encerrado en el departamento, sin amigos, maldiciendo mi vida, este tiempo aquí he podido hacer muchas cosas, puedo irme hasta el parque solo, no sean malos

Burt: Hijo, no te puedes quedar, tu escuela

Finn: Yo nunca he tenido escuela

Burt: Bueno, tus estudios

Finn: Los haré en la escuela donde va Rachel, solo debo llevar mis papeles y estoy inscrito

Burt: Y pagar la colegiatura, comprar tus libros, mil gastos los cuales no podemos soportar y lo sabes, además tu terapia

Finn: La he podido tomar aquí

Carole: Hijo, vas a regresar con nosotros, son muchos gastos los cuales no podemos soportar

Los ojos de Finn se tornaron en un pequeño lago a punto de desbordarse, su mano estaba sujetada por la de Rachel quien estaba a su lado también a punto de llorar ante la aparente pérdida, esos gastos no los habían considerado, aunque no podían darse por vencidos sin dar las últimas patadas, tal cual náufrago intentando acercarse a la orilla y pelando por no ser llevado por el mar,

Rachel: Está la beca

Helena: Hija por favor guarda silencio

Rachel: Mamá, Finn no ha estado deprimido estos días, siempre sonríe, yo cuando le hablaba notaba en su voz un toque de tristeza en cada palabra, estos días no me ha escuchado hablar del museo a donde fui, mi paseo por el parque, la ida al cine, a tomar un helado, todo lo ha hecho, si se lo llevan va a deprimirse mucho

Finn: Voy a querer morirme

Carole: Hijo no exageres

Finn: Si, haré huelga de hambre hasta no regresar

La plática se tornó un tanto complicada, los asistentes se dividieron en dos bandos, unos por la estancia de Finn en NY entre los cuales obviamente se listaba el mismo involucrado, Emma, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel e incluso Schuester, por la causa contraria solo estaban Burt, Carole y Helena, ante estar dándole vueltas al mismo asunto sin llegar a una solución, Schuester intervino para dicha de los pequeños enamorados,

Schuester: No soy quien para involucrarme, el muchacho tiene el 50% de beca

Burt: Hay otros gastos a cubrir

Schuester: Si señor lo entiendo, los cuales podrían ser pagados con otra beca

Carole: ¿Y de dónde saldrá otra beca?

Schuester: Del programa de empresas ZL

Kurt: ¿De dónde?

Emma: Es la empresa donde trabaja tu novio

Kurt se encogió de hombros, nunca había puesto atención al nombre de la consultora donde trabajaba Blaine a pesar de ser unos datos dados por él cuando se conocieron en Washington; William ante la mirada extrañada de Blaine, ¿una beca de ZL?, ¿de qué programa?, en sus años trabajando en la corporación jamás había escuchado existir un departamento de labor social, apoyó a la comunidad o cualquier título parecido, donde se pudieran hacer cargo de un tema como becas para estudiantes sobresalientes, tal cual expresaba William,

Schuester: Mi empresa apoya a estudiantes con altas notas, Emma me ha hablado maravillas de su hijo y su ímpetu por superarse, el sobreponerse a la adversidad puesta por la vida, es sumamente asombroso, por ello con todo el respeto y no intentando contradecirlos, solo deseando apoyar a su hijo les ofrezco una beca por 3 mil dólares mensuales para cubrir los gastos de Finn en su educación

Burt: Con esa cantidad señor cubre los gastos de toda la familia, no solo los estudios de mi hijo

Schuester: Entonces está solucionado el asunto, Finn se queda

Carole volteó a ver Burt suponiendo no les quedaba más allá de aceptar el deseo de su hijo de permanecer en NY, aunque un asunto quedaba en el aire, ¿dónde viviría?, probablemente tenerlo unos días viviendo con ellos no había resultado incómodo para su "yerno", sin embargo tenerlo de planta ya, podría consistir en una situación no deseada por Blaine; antes de poder siquiera rebatir el punto, Emma ofreció en caso de ser necesario rentar una pequeña casa donde podría estar Finn junto con ella y William, en vista de la situación de la vivienda solucionada así Blaine no accedería a tener a Finn con ellos no ser un problema,

Burt: Tú ganas hijo, te quedas en NY, nada más te mandaremos más ropa y debes ver donde vivir

Finn: También necesito mis papeles, yo creo mi hermano estará feliz de tenerme con él, ¿verdad?

Kurt: Yo…. este….

Blaine le dio un beso en su frente y contestó a la pregunta de Finn con un "será un gusto seguir teniéndote con nosotros". Cerca de las seis de la tarde, Carole y Burt tomaron el autobús para regresar a Washington, dejando a su dos hijos, en la carretera no hablaron mucho, ambos iban intentando digerir el aspecto de estar lejos de sus pollitos, la ausencia de Kurt había sido soportable debido a la presencia de Finn, sin embargo ahora llegarían solos a su departamento; al abrir la puerta de este, sintieron un vacío más allá del espacio físico en su corazón, Burt abrazó a Carole, luego de dar un suspiro y secarle una lágrima a su esposa, darle un pequeño beso "es el ciclo normal de la vida, los pollitos tarde o temprano dejan el nido", ante lo cual Carole solo añadió "lo sé, pero esperaba tardaran un poquito más".

Finn estaba feliz en compañía de Rachel eligiendo ropa en un centro comercial, luego de dejar a sus padres, Blaine consideró oportuno llevar a su cuñado a comprar algunas prendas en tanto le hacían llegar más prendas de su guardarropa, en vista de su poco sentido de la moda, dejó a Rachel y Finn elegir con entera libertad, así él aprovechó para irse con Kurt a tomar un café, quedando de verse en dos horas más en las cajas de la tienda.

La sonrisa de su hermano le iluminó la tarde a Kurt, verlo reír de esa forma cuando subieron sus papás al autobús y Rachel le dio un beso diciéndole "ves, lo logramos mi amor"; Kurt no recordaba haber tenido un amor tan puro, tierno como el de su hermano, con su idea de enfocar sus energías en su carrera de actor, había desaprovechado la oportunidad de experimentar las mieles de los primeros amores. Blaine lo notó ausente cuando le hablaba acerca de los cientos de pendientes a ver el lunes, él sería la cabeza de ese barco por un mes, aunque luego se desquitaría dejando a Nick en las mismas condiciones, porque él seguía con la idea de irse de vacaciones a Hawai con Kurt; imaginaba lo bien que se la pasarían visitando los atractivos del lugar, viéndolo en traje de baño, esbozó una sonrisa pícara ante ese pensamiento,

Blaine: Definitivo tú y yo tomamos unas vacaciones en Hawai de recompensa por tanta presión, nos vamos unos quince días a la playita

Kurt: Perdón

Blaine: ¿Dónde andas?

Kurt: Estoy maravillado con la sonrisa de mi hermano, su felicidad, el amor entre tu hermana y él, es tan sorprendente verlos apoyarse de esa forma, le ha iluminado su vida haber conocido a Rachel

Blaine: Te dije, no debías temer, mi hermana era muy diferente a mi

Kurt: Si, en kilómetros

Blaine: ¿Se ha acortado un poco la distancia?, ¿o no?

Kurt: Soy mal juez para contestar esa pregunta

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque no soy tu novio realmente, solo un empleado, bajo esas condiciones es imposible contestar sinceramente

Blaine: Claro por supuesto, cabeza la mía, aunque ninguna de las personas a mis órdenes había tomado la osadía de gritarme, darme de cachetadas, regañarme, ponerme a bailar y darle el valor correspondiente a mi familia, a mi trabajo

Kurt: Yo…

Blaine: Pasaron las dos horas, voy a pedir la cuenta

Kurt: Blaine, ¿estás enojado?

Blaine: En lo absoluto

La seriedad de su rostro no cambió en el resto de la noche hasta ayudar a Finn a acomodarse en el sillón e indicarle a Kurt ser necesario adaptar el estudio en otra de las recámaras, para asignar esa a su hermano de forma permanentemente así como adquirir muebles propicios para ello,

Kurt: Descansa Finn, mañana te espera un día muy ajetreado, tu primer día en la escuela

Finn: Estoy nervioso, hasta ni quiero dormir

Blaine: Relájate sino mañana cuando te despierte Kurt, no querrás abrir los ojos

Finn: Si cuñado

Blaine: Buenas noches

Finn: Buenas noches

Kurt y Blaine salieron de la habitación, subieron en silencio las escaleras y entraron a sus respectivas recámaras, Kurt dando vueltas en su cama por no poder conseguir dormir, tomó la decisión de levantarse e ir a limar asperezas con su "novio"; entró sin tocar, Blaine había decidido tomar un baño e iba saliendo en toalla con el agua escurriendo en su torso, hizo una mueca cuando lo vio, de forma irónica "siendo mi empleado considero poco propicio me veas semi desnudo". Kurt en lugar de enojarse, sonrió y en un movimiento rápido le jaló la toalla, "si, mejor verte desnudo", Blaine no soportó la indignación, lo atrajo hacia sus brazos, le dio un beso en el cuello,

Blaine: No es bueno desnudar al jefe

Kurt: Umm yo creo que si

Estaban en pleno beso cuando escucharon la voz de Finn pidiendo ayuda, Blaine jaló la tolla, se enredó en ella y bajó corriendo junto con Kurt, encontraron a Finn tirado en el suelo, estaba tan inquieto que en una vuelta intentando conciliar el sueño fue a dar al piso,

Kurt: ¿Qué te pasó?

Finn: Me caí

Blaine: A ver cuñado te ayudo a levantarte

Finn: Gracias Blaine, me aporreé

Blaine: ¿Te duele algo?

Finn: El brazo un poco

Kurt: Te habrás fracturado, mis papás van

Blaine: Kurt cálmate, una caída de la cama no provoca una fractura, le duele porque cayó encima de su brazo supongo

Finn: Si hermano, no le des tanta importancia

Kurt: Oye, no me hables así

Finn: Hoy andas con poco sentido del humor, ya cásate

Kurt le sacó la lengua como niño chiquito, Blaine no aguantó la risa ante la actitud infantil de Kurt, lo cual no le agradó en lo más mínimo a su novio, salieron de la recámara con Kurt refunfuñando estar todo el mundo en su contra, cuando llegaron arriba,

Blaine: Están decididos a no dejarnos hacer cariñitos

Kurt: Si verdad, buenas noches

Blaine: Joven enojón, ¿no se viene a dormir conmigo?

Kurt: Mejor voy a mi cama

Blaine: Le di hospedaje a tu hermano, anda vente a dormir conmigo

Kurt: ¿Estás acaso chantajeándome?

Blaine: Totalmente

El primer día de clases de Finn resultó toda una odisea, por fortuna la escuela contaba con las condiciones requeridas para tener a una persona discapacitada en ella, a la hora del receso, se sorprendió mucho al notar a una muchacha también en silla de ruedas, muy bonita por cierto, rubia de ojos claros, la niña había tenido poliomielitis de pequeña y había quedado imposibilitada para caminar; Finn con la curiosidad de conocer cuál era su problema, se acercó a platicar con ella en tanto Rachel había ido a la cooperativa junto con Tina a comprar unas paletas,

Finn: Hola

- Hola, tú eres nuevo, jamás te había visto

Finn: Si, entré hoy, mi nombre es Finn

Quinn: Yo soy Quinn

Finn: Mucho gusto, ¿en qué año vas?

Quinn: Primero, ¿y tú?

Finn: Segundo

Quinn: ¿Y de dónde eres?, es raro ver entrar a alguien a estas alturas del curso

Finn: De Washington

Quinn: Ahh ya, ¿y en qué escuela estudiabas antes?

Finn: En la escuela casa

Quinn: La conozco muy bien, estudio sin amigos, encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de tu cuarto

Finn: Si, viendo pasar la vida por tu ventana

Cuando Tina y Rachel regresaron con su paleta, Finn estaba ya en gran plática con Quinn, intercambiando incluso hasta teléfono, poco le faltó a Rachel para aventarle la paleta, ella muy preocupada porque se habían tardado al haber mucha gente y su novio en gran plática con una fulana, aparte nada fea; Tina cuando Quinn se despidió de Finn con un beso y una gran sonrisa, sostuvo a su amiga para evitar hiciera un ataque contra un minusválido, aunque esa situación pasó por alto para Rachel, Quinn era una mocosa coqueteando con su novio.

Rachel: Estabas muy a gusto platicando con ella

Finn: Si, es muy linda

Rachel: Yo no quiero ver

Finn: ¿Qué no quieres ver Rachel?

Rachel: Eso

Rachel le dio una cachetada a Finn y se dio la media vuelta, dejando a Finn con el cachete rojo, totalmente sacado de onda, Tina cuando lo volteó a ver solo alzó las manos en señal de "a mi no me mires, tú la hiciste enojar". El resto del día, con trabajos le dirigió algunas palabras, Rachel parecía haberle designado la ley de hielo, incluso siguió con la misma postura enfrente de Helena quien los fue a recoger y como era de costumbre Tina vociferó todo el asunto del por qué iban todos serios sus amigos,

Tina: Hubiera visto, la cachetada sonó a diez metros

Rachel: No exageres Tina

Tina: De verdad, a Finn le quedó brincando el cachete del golpe

Helena se aguantó la risa al notar como a su hija realmente la situación narrada por Tina no era en lo absoluto cuestión de gracia, sino incluso todo lo contrario. Finn fue dejado ante su petición en casa de su hermano, Kurt al verlo llegar con el ceño fruncido supuso había tenido mal día, Blaine arribó unos minutos después y tuvo a bien de enterarse del arranque de celos de su hermanita,

Finn: Me pegó de la nada, ni que la hubiera besado o algo así

Blaine: Cuñado una de cal por todas las de arena

Finn: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Tu hermano me ha dado ahora verás… quince cachetadas por lo menos

Kurt: No exageres

Blaine: Si hasta me quedé corto

Kurt: Voy a darte una para que hables con razón

Blaine: Son menos amor

Kurt fue a la cocina por más agua, tiempo el cual aprovechó Blaine para decirle "no es cierto, pero bueno, para algunos es indispensable darles por su lado, apréndelo", de la cocina se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Kurt "te oí Blaine, no le estés dando malos consejos a mi hermano". El enojo le duró a Rachel una semana, sobretodo porque Quinn como se refería con coraje a la niñita de porcelana, no perdía oportunidad de ponerse a charlar con su novio, suyo, era exclusivo de ella; Blaine escuchando los lamentos de su hermana, casi le gana la risa, lo cual hubiera sido un gran delito, para Rachel la situación era de suma seriedad, le estaban robando a su novio, no era justo, ella quien tan sacrificadamente había hecho ayuno, ido a misa con su tía por tanto tiempo,

Rachel: No se vale, la fulana esa… rubia desabrida

Blaine: Hermanita, Finn no te ha dejado de querer, solo tiene una amiga

Rachel: Amiga, a ver cómo le cae que yo tenga un amigo

Blaine no agrego más porque consideró en lugar de solucionar la situación empeoró las cosas, su hermana estaba celosa. Obviamente lo del amigo no le cayó nada en gracia a Finn, la más hastiada en el asunto de estar peleados era Tina, quien estaba a la mitad de todo el lío, siempre llegaba en la tarde y se dejaba caer en el asiento de la casa de Helena o de Blaine diciendo "renuncio, me han agarrado de su recadera, no es justo, yo ni vela en el entierro, por eso ni novio tengo para no tener problemas y véanme, padeciendo con esos dos".

El mes de la ausencia de Nick pasó rápidamente, entre los múltiples pendientes, el asunto de Rachel y Finn en todo su apogeo, situaciones interrumpidas con Kurt, enojos con él, ver a su jefe muy feliz al lado de su tía, bromeando hasta yendo a bailar unos días después del regreso de los recién casados. Si para Blaine ese tiempo había sido lento, para Sebastián resultó una eternidad, inventó mil cosas para intentar hacer regresar a Schuester con la plena convicción de que este mandaría a Blaine por encontrarse muy feliz con su novio; luego de intentarlo varias veces sin fruto, logró encontrar una situación lo suficiente seria como hacerlo ir o mandar a alguien en su representación, siendo la situación eminente propia para ver volver a su hombre, recibió con un brinco y grito "en dos días Blaine está allá".

Blaine vivió en carne propia el "donde gobierna capitán, no gobierna marinero", sin muchas ganas hizo maletas y con obviamente menos ánimos que él, Kurt hizo lo propio, Helena se ofreció a recibir a Finn el mes donde debería estar Blaine en Fráncfort, esperando no ver volar ninguno de los objetos valiosos de su casa con las peleas de su hija y novio. Kurt les avisó a sus padres de su viaje, además de confesar no ser la primera vez donde viajaba fuera del país, Carole y Burt sintieron el compromiso de corroborar la aprobación de Helena de tener a su hijo en su casa,

Helena: Desde luego será un placer tenerlo aquí, aunque no respondo por los comportamientos de mi hija consuegra

Carole: ¿Siguen con sus disgustos?

Helena: Están peor que recién casados

Carole: No me los imagino, desearía estar por allá y verlos

Helena: Estaría en un terrible dilema al no saber si reírse o darles un golpe

Carole rió por largo rato con la forma tan graciosa en que Helena contaba las aventuras de los enamorados, quienes llevaron a su límite a Tina, quien decidió enmudecer por una semana, cosa obviamente difícil para ella, dada su habilidad para hablar, con el fin de obligarlos a hablarse y arreglar sus enredos.

Kurt y Blaine tomaron un avión tal cual indicó Schuester para arribar a Fráncfort donde se toparon en el aeropuerto a Sebastián, quien fulminó a Kurt con la mirada, aunque había demostrado aparte del evidente disgusto de verlo abrazando a Blaine, tener un plan para separarlos.

* * *

Hasta mañana =D

Espero sus reviews.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebastián se soltó a decir las diferentes formas de cómo había hecho a las antiguas relaciones de Blaine mandarlo al diablo, Kurt quedó impactado con la última, la trampa, la sucia treta para hacer creer a Louis un engaño por parte de Blaine

* * *

En la noche cuando Blaine dormía buscó en su agenda la dirección del lechoso, genial, iba ir a aclararle todo la mañana siguiente, ese ser insistente con voz aguda le dijo "eres un tonto, ¿no quieres amarrarte una piedra y tirarte al río?, hablar con Louis es muerte segura, lo vas a perder"

* * *

Louis: No sé si reírme de ti o darte las gracias por sacarme del error

Kurt: Mejor no digas nada, mañana regreso a NY, Blaine está en el hotel Feloërl por si te interesa, hasta nunca


	21. Capítulo 2O

— **2O **—

Los primeros días de su estancia en Fráncfort Kurt se cuidó de no tomar nada tocado por Sebastián, la experiencia del anterior viaje había sido lo suficiente mala como para repetirla, una intoxicación era bastante desagradable; Blaine reía con la expresión de su Bebé al tener cerca a Sebastián, prácticamente juraba Kurt lo imaginaba sacando un cuchillo y enterrándoselo si le daba la espalda, le echaba gasolina y le prendía fuego,

Blaine: Tienes delirio de persecución

Kurt: Ríete, te quisiera ver, si a ti te hubieran puesto las cochinadas esas la vez pasada

Blaine: No te hará nada

Kurt: Si como no

Sebastián francamente si tenía la plena intención de arrollarlo con su auto, ponerle veneno o hacer cien cosas más, sin embargo su táctica esta ocasión sería más sutil, jugaría sus piezas a tal grado de hacer volver a alguien del pasado para ser el contrincante de Kurt y una vez vencido, sacado de la vida de Blaine,

Andrew: Estás loco, pueden salirte al revés las cosas

Sebastián: Con Kurt pelear resulta imposible, no lo logro hacer dudar de Blaine ni un poco, en cambio con Louis las cosas son diferentes

Andrew: ¿Cómo lo harás según tú para usar a Louis?, provocarlo para pelear contra Kurt

Sebastián: Confesando la verdad, aclarándole lo visto ese día en el departamento

Andrew: Tú piensas que a Louis le interesará a estas alturas tal información, han pasado meses, seguramente ya hasta sale con otro, está feliz teniendo otra relación donde no existe un asistente loco por su jefe

Sebastián: No eres gracioso Andrew

Andrew: De hecho no intento serlo, soy solo realista, tu plan muy perfecto es una locura

Jeff y Nick felices al regreso de su luna de miel, iniciaron la ardua tarea de buscar una casa, aunque no eran los únicos en esa misma empresa, William y Emma estaban en las mismas. Ambas parejas a la luz del sol eran tan distintas en años, sin embargo parecidas en la ilusión de estar compartiendo su vida, amarse con locura y estar indecisas sobre la casa a comprar.

Schuester: ¿Esta es bonita Emma?

Emma: Muy grande, no somos unos jóvenes estaría perfecta para Nick y Jeff, ellos van iniciando, tendrán la vida para disfrutarla e hijos quienes corran en ese jardín, nosotros no

Schuester: En eso tienes razón

Emma: Para nosotros un departamento pequeño

Schuester: No me agradan los departamentos, sabes últimamente, yo construyo cosas, ¿quieres la casa tal cual la soñamos?

Emma: Me encantaría

Schuester: La tendrás mi amor

La casa vista tan grande y hermosa quedó perfecta para los sueños de Jeff y Nick como lo supuso Emma, una vez hecha la compra, Jeff se vio ante un espacio enorme a llenar, no había ni un solo mueble en la casa,

Nick: Tendrás mucho para entretenerte

Jeff: Eso veo

Nick: Mi amor, nada más antes de ponerte a comprar mil cosas, primero la cama y la televisión por favor

Jeff: La cama sí, pero la televisión no,

Nick: ¿Por qué?, ya viene mi temporada de american horror story

Jeff: Vas a querer nada más ver la televisión y no me harás el amor

Nick: Lo haré

Jeff: Conste, sino la devuelvo si le das prioridad

Nick: De acuerdo amor

Helena a diferencia de las parejas de tórtolos llenos de felicidad, andaba un tanto nostálgica, ver tanto amor la hacía extrañar a su esposo mucho, aunque su nostalgia le duraba hasta volver su hija y el novio de esta, seguían en su plan de estar cinco minutos enojados y cinco bien. Los líos siempre iniciaban cuando Finn recibía una llamada de Quinn para preguntarle alguna cosa de su tarea, dada la edad de él, podía apoyarla, obviamente esa situación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a Rachel, quien juraba y perjuraba la rubia esa desabrida solo buscaba pretextos,

Helena: Hija se te hará una úlcera con tanta bilis

Rachel: No soporto mamá, ve le ha hablado tres veces hoy, si es tan bruta que le pida un profesor a sus padres

Helena: Debes ser compartida hija, Quinn no tiene ni hermanos para apoyarla y sus papás según sé trabajan, solo está con su nana

Rachel: Entonces su nana la puede ayudar, y no me digas que tú eras compartida con mi papá

Helena: Creo heredaste mi carácter hija

Francamente Helena era así como su hija, no le agradaba ver revoloteando a mujeres en torno a su marido, aunque él jamás le dio pie siquiera para pensar en algún engaño, sus celos eran innatos, lo amaba tanto y le daba miedo poder perderlo; los celos de su hija eran muy parecidos a los de ella, con las insistentes llamadas de Quinn, aunque ella misma le había dicho lo de estar sola la niña, si alguna mujer así estuviera en las mismas condiciones, hubiera estado llamando a su marido, habría reaccionado de la misma forma. Aunque internamente estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de Rachel, no pretendía echarle más leña al fuego de celos de su hija, el combustible echado por ella era suficiente.

Tina seguía en su etapa de silencio, lo cual le resultaba muy difícil y para colmo no estaba dando buenos resultados, si bien no pasaba recados en voz alta, lo hacía por medio de papelitos.

Los celos de Rachel no eran los únicos, Kurt a pesar de intentar concientizarse de no ser su novio Blaine, estaba el detalle de "yo lo amo", una situación sin importancia; sus arranques no podían ser tan abiertos, ni directos, debía excusarlos en preocupación o en algún pretexto para no verse descubierto. Sebastián había intentado localizar a Louis de diferentes formas, pero en cuanto el hombre escuchaba de quien se trataba, le colgaba de inmediato sin antes gritarle unas buenas altisonantes

Andrew: Y entonces, todo sería muy fácil

Sebastián: Debo cambiar mi plan

Andrew: Yo creo, porque así no te va a funcionar

Sebastián: No te rías Andrew, esto es serio

Andrew: Serio… por Dios, tu obsesión raya casi en la locura, no los has visto, se la pasan toda la tarde juntos, riendo, besándose, felices

Sebastián: Él debería estar así conmigo, no se vale

Andrew: En el corazón de un hombre es imposible mandar, siente amor o no, le atraes o solo te ve como su amigo, punto final

Sebastián: Yo me niego a resignarme

Andrew se encogió de hombros, ir en contra de las obsesiones de su primo eran caso perdido, ante su insistencia de querer separar a Kurt y Blaine, solo logró sacarle la promesa que lo haría como con todos los demás, con engaños, trucos, etc., nada de querer mandarlo de minero.

Kurt seguía atento tanto a un ataque de Sebastián como a un intento de este de hacerle líos con Blaine, por las pláticas tenidas con este último juraba su asistente si era el causante de quedarse Blaine sin novios tan rápido, además llegó a la deducción de estar completamente zafado el monstruo de asistente,

Blaine: Exageras Bebé

Kurt: Está loco, pretendió matarme

Blaine: Tampoco

Kurt: Ahh no y lo de su ensaladita condimentada con pastillas

Blaine: Solo quería darte un susto

Kurt: Susto, si como no

Blaine realmente consideraba el arranque de Sebastián había sido eso únicamente, le costaba difícil imaginar a su asistente con inclinaciones criminales. Una tarde cuando Blaine salió de la oficina decidió caminar hasta el hotel donde estaba hospedado con Kurt, esta ocasión decidieron no viajar con su perrito, porque él esperaba tardar a lo mucho quince días, por ello le encargaron a Rachel cuidarlo, con lo cual estaba feliz su hermana, igual entrenándolo podría lanzárselo a Quinn. Blaine veía la ciudad tan gris y sombría, de pronto comenzó a compararla con NY, eran tan diferentes, la gente estaba seria, no reía, tampoco lo saludaba, eso iba pensando cuando chocó con un hombre,

- ¿Acaso no se fija?

Blaine: Louis

Louis: Eres tú, debe ser mala suerte, casi cada 13 me topo contigo

Blaine: Quizás, pero ¿podrías darme cinco minutos de tu tiempo?

Louis: Mi tiempo es muy valioso como para desperdiciarlo con un canalla como tú

Louis siguió caminando, Blaine llegó al hotel muy serio, Kurt estaba todo arreglado esperándolo para salir a algún sitio, desde su arribo habían hecho la misma rutina, él se iba a trabajar, Kurt mataba el tiempo deambulando por tiendas o museos, luego cuando llegaba Blaine se iban a cenar y conocer algún sitio importante de la ciudad. En cuanto lo vio entrar con su cara sin sonrisa, no corrió a abrazarlo, darle un beso, ni le dio un piropo por su arreglo, supo que no andaban bien las cosas. El encuentro con Louis le había hecho nacer de nuevo esa pregunta ¿por qué lo terminó?, ¿por qué lo odiaba tanto?, ¿qué podía hacerle hecho?

Kurt: ¿No vamos a salir verdad?

Blaine: Vengo cansado Kurt y no estoy humor para ver gente

Kurt: ¿Pido algo para cenar aquí?

Blaine: Tampoco tengo hambre, si quieres ordenar algo hazlo solo para ti

Kurt: ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿tuviste problemas en la oficina?

Blaine: Me encontré con Louis

Kurt lo observó sin hacer una pregunta más, si acaso esperaba le inquiriera más acerca de ese encuentro, lo escuchara o consolara estaba equivocado, una cosa era darle su hombro y oído para problemas del trabajo, pero otra muy diferente para oír de su contrincante, del lechoso, cara de muerto y demás apodos que le había puesto. Ante la falta de preguntas Blaine se fue a la cama a recostarse, otra vez en su viaje decidió pedir un cuarto con una cama únicamente, Kurt esa noche no estaba para dormir a su lado, Blaine estaría pensando en Louis, con el pretexto de quedar a verse una película para poner en práctica su alemán permaneció en la sala donde durmió en el pequeño sofá. Blaine despertó en la madrugada y notó la ausencia todavía de Kurt a su lado, era demasiado tiempo para estar viendo películas, además no se escuchaba en lo más mínimo la televisión. Al llegar a la sala lo encontró echo bolita en el sofá, incómodo, ya que no cabía del todo bien en el sillón,

Blaine: Kurt, despierta, te quedaste dormido aquí, vamos a la recámara

Kurt: Umm, estoy bien, quiero dormir en este sillón, no a tu lado

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque si, ve a descansar

A esas horas de la madrugada no estaba con el seso suficiente para indagar la razón por la cual se negaba a dormir con él, sin embargo cuando llegó a la cama, el sueño se le había esfumado, encendió la luz y tomó uno de los libros adquiridos, leyó varios capítulos y dio con un apartado muy interesante titulado "los encuentros con los ex"; fue tratando de digerir cada una de las palabras puestas en el libro y justo a la mitad del apartado, encontró la razón innegable del por qué Kurt había optado por quedarse en la sala,

Blaine: No debí mencionar según esto mi encuentro con Louis, aunque Kurt no es mi novio realmente, soy un bruto, me atrevo a decir que no lo es, pero bien que lo ando besando, acariciando

Aventó el libro, luego volvió a la sala donde tomó entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado a Kurt, buscando no despertarlo, para su mala suerte, el sueño de Kurt era muy ligero, sobretodo cuando estaba preocupado o se sentía mal como en esa ocasión,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces?

Blaine: Llevándote conmigo, ni estás descansando y yo tampoco puedo dormir sin ti a mi lado

Kurt: Eso no es cierto, sino puedes dormir es porque te encontraste con Louis

Blaine: Bebé, ¿estás durmiendo aquí por mi encuentro con Louis?

Kurt: No voy a dormir a tu lado mientras tú piensas en otro hombre, aunque sea tu empleado, me respeto un poquito, todavía guardo un poco de dignidad, bájame por favor y déjame seguir durmiendo aquí

Blaine: Ok

Blaine durmió solo, al otro día salió muy temprano sin despertar a Kurt, en su cara podía notarse falta de horas de sueño, Kurt hizo la misma rutina durante ese día, aunque llegada la tarde, se colocó unos jeans y buscó un libro para leer; tomó el leído por Blaine en sus horas de falta de sueño, notó una separación con un pequeño pedazo de papel, leyó las líneas subrayadas,

Kurt: Con razón me fue a buscar en la madrugada, seguro leyó esto y supo donde la regó

Blaine: Así es

Kurt: Regresaste temprano

Blaine: Te extrañaba, ¿puedo preguntar el por qué ayer actuaste como novio celoso?

Kurt: Para darte una muestra de las reacciones de los hombres

Blaine: Entiendo, ahora no estás arreglado, ¿no quieres ir a cenar conmigo?

Kurt: Tengo migraña y nada de hambre

Blaine: Bueno, en ese caso nos quedaremos aquí abrazándonos y viendo la televisión

Kurt: Tampoco me apetece eso

Blaine: ¿Un beso mío y esto?

Sacó de una de sus manos una pequeña rosa de tela, había visto el detalle cuando caminaba rumbo al hotel y le pareció adorable, juró que Kurt con eso pequeñito le daría una gran sonrisa, además lo ayudaría a borrar el desastre de haberle contado del encuentro con Louis.

Finn hablando con sus padres, les contó la actitud tan infantil de Rachel, sus celos sin razón hacia Quinn, sumado a eso les comentó tener un pequeño dolor,

Carole: ¿Te has tomado los medicamentos?

Finn: Si mamá, tal cual las indicaciones

Carole: ¿Has seguido la dieta?

Finn: Doña Helena cocina tal cual tus instrucciones

Carole: Se ha portado muy bien la señora, tenerte en su casa siendo el novio de su hija

Finn: Mi hermano está en Fráncfort con su hijo

Carole: Cierto, ¿no has recibido llamada de él?

Finn: Hablaron cuando llegaron, prometió algún día llevarme para allá

Carole: Soñar no cuesta, retomando el tema de Rachel, hijo son normales los celos de tu novia

Finn: ¿Cómo van a ser normales?, Quinn y yo somos solo amigos

Carole: ¿Seguro esa muchachita te ve solo como su amigo?, las mujeres detectamos cuando alguien quiere entrar en nuestros territorios

Finn: Según yo si, aunque tal vez si se tira la onda, porque Tina jura no son solo ideas de Rachel

Carole: Ves

Finn: Voy a observar si Rachel tiene razón, aunque ella tiene su amigo

Carole: El desquite estuvo al orden del día

Finn: Buenas noches mamá, fue una jornada pesada y mañana tengo examen

Carole: Buenas noches hijo, tu papá te manda saludos

Finn: ¿Ya llegó de trabajar?

Carole: No, pero no debe de tardar

Finn: Bien, que descanses

Carole: Igualmente, cuídate mucho, no vayas a dar un susto

Finn: Si mamá

La llamada con su madre fue justo antes de la cena, cerca de las siete de la noche, para las nueve donde se disponía a dormir, comenzó a sentir más malestares, Helena lo notó y aunque él no quería le tomó la temperatura,

Helena: Debes tener infección, ¿comiste algo en la escuela?

Finn: He estado comiendo paletas

Helena: Te habrán hecho daño, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a comida cien por ciento sin gérmenes

Finn: Puede ser

Helena: Le hablaré al médico

Finn: No hace falta, es solo fiebre

Helena: Por ahora y no permitiremos se haga algo más grave

Helena llamó un doctor recomendado por Emma desde la llegada de Finn, Zarate, llegó cerca de una hora después donde la fiebre comenzaba a aumentar, Rachel estaba al lado de Finn poniéndole lienzos de agua fría, tomándole la temperatura, cuidándole y pidiéndole disculpas por actuar tan celosamente los últimos días,

Rachel: Lo siento, quizás no debí ponerme así, pero me acostumbré a ser la única mujer importante en tu vida

Finn: Mi mamá también es importante

Rachel: Pero es tu mamá, no una niña intentando conquistarte

Finn: Yo solo tengo ojos para ti

Rachel: ¿Si?, ¿entonces por qué hablas tanto con ella?

Finn: Porque la entiendo, sus vivencias y las mías son muy parecidas Rachel, ella no solo entiende el hecho de haber pasado toda mi niñez detrás de un vidrio viendo correr a los niños, jugando, estar en mi adolescencia pegado a esta silla y con las esperanzas de vida cada vez más cortas

Rachel: Yo no lo he vivido, pero te entiendo, debe ser difícil, pero tienes a mucha gente preocupada por ti y pronto aparecerá tu donador, ya lo verás

Finn: Está un poco complicado

Rachel: No pierdas la fe

El doctor Zarate revisó a Finn, efectivamente detectó síntomas de una infección, dada su situación sus defensas eran muy bajas, además acostumbrado a comida totalmente limpia en casa de mamá, las paletas de la escuela por más higiénicas, uno que otro bicho tendrían; Rachel sintiéndose mal por haberlo convencido a comerlas, decidió quedarse al pie de la cama de su novio para cuidarle la temperatura, ante esa situación, Helena se retiró a su cuarto a dormir. Cerca de las doce, el sueño la estaba venciendo, habían aprovechado el tiempo para repasar para su examen, aunque ahora al verla bostezando a cada rato y cabeceando, Finn supo era hora de dormir, además la temperatura era ya muy baja según sentía,

Finn: Vete a dormir

Rachel: No voy a dejarte solito

Finn: Te estás durmiendo aquí, ya estudiamos todo, debemos dormir

Rachel: Tú duerme, yo velaré tu sueño

Finn: ¿Me amas?

Rachel: Si mucho, ¿todavía lo dudas? estoy así con Quinn porque tengo miedo de perderte

Finn: Ven, acuéstate conmigo

Rachel: Deja cierro la puerta y apago la luz

Así lo hizo, Rachel se acurrucó bajo las sábanas de la cama de Finn, abrazándose y dándose un beso muy tierno el sueño les llegó muy fácilmente. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Helena fue a despertarlos para ir a la escuela, en caso de Finn si seguía con fiebre llamar al doctor y avisar a la dirección de la razón de su ausencia, encontró una escena tierna, aunque de cierta forma alarmante,

Helena: ¡Dios mío durmieron juntos!, yo obligo a boda, estoy exagerando, tienen apenas dieciséis años, los años vuelan, en uno más, Rachel estará presta para emprender el vuelo seguramente a Boston donde estudio su hermano, voy a quedarme sin mi pequeña, aunque mi niña está convirtiéndose en toda una señorita

Caminó hasta la cama y con un beso en la mejilla de ambos los despertó, al hacerlo, tanto Rachel como Finn se pusieron sumamente rojos y nerviosos, el pobre muchacho con palabras tropezadas, le explicó la razón por la cual Rachel estaba en la cama con él, además de no haber hecho nada más allá de dormir,

Helena: Más les vale, no quiero ningún nieto a esta edad, salvo los de sus hermanos, de ellos ya quiero un nieto

Finn: Le juro no le hice nada, solo nos besamos antes de dormir

Helena: Lo sé, eres un muchacho muy noble, otro en tu lugar con una muchacha tan linda como mi hija no hubiera hecho tal cosa

Finn: La amo y la respeto

Helena: Mi hija no pudo encontrar mejor primer novio, ¿cómo te sientes?

Finn: Mejor, ya no tengo fiebre

Helena: Bien, entonces arriba muchachitos, sino mal recuerdo tienen un examen

Rachel: Si mamá, te quiero mucho, gracias por no enojarte

Helena sonrió, después de todo, consideró no era ningún delito en tanto no se les hiciera costumbre dormir juntos. Carole y Burt habían descubierto la relación de su hijo con Kurt y tuvieron el detalle de comprender la situación, además de no reclamarle nada, por tanto ella estaba en deuda de alguna forma. La noche de cuidados, le retribuyó a Rachel, por primera vez desde la entrada de Finn a la escuela, tenerlo en exclusiva en el recreo, además de erradicar los papelitos entre ellos, con lo cual Tina se puso feliz y estuvo orgullosa de haber obligado a sus amigos a reconciliarse, ni Rachel, ni Finn la sacaron de su error de ser sus acciones las causantes de ya no estar peleados.

Kurt en la soledad del hotel seguía con una opresión en su pecho, a pesar del detalle llevado por Blaine el día anterior, arribada la noche luego de estar abrazados, se negó rotundamente a dormir con él; dos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamiento, al abrir se topó con Sebastián, el hombre iba con un tufo a alcohol el cual mareó a Kurt en cuanto le habló,

Kurt: ¿Qué quieres aquí?

Sebastián: Hablar contigo, advsdsfrrte

Kurt: ¿Qué dijiste?

Sebastián: Advertirte, a todos los novios de Blaine los he sacado de su vida y tú no serás una excepción

Kurt: Estás borracho y diciendo incoherencias

Sebastián: Para nada

Sebastián se soltó a decir las diferentes formas de cómo había hecho a las antiguas relaciones de Blaine mandarlo al diablo, Kurt quedó impactado con la última, la trampa, la sucia treta para hacer creer a Louis un engaño por parte de Blaine, el uso de Nick para conseguir esto; luego de correrlo, marcó al hotel donde solían estar Nick y Jeff, ahí le informaron los señores habían dejado el lugar el día anterior, su única idea fue llamar al casino seguramente ahí estaría Nick. Luego de esperar unos dos minutos en la línea, porque Nick andaba recibiendo órdenes de Schuester, por fin escuchó la voz del esposo de su amigo,

Nick: Hola, ¿qué pasó?

Kurt: Hola, por favor sé muy sincero conmigo, ¿tuviste relaciones con Sebastián?

Nick: ¿Perdón?

Kurt: Contesta sí o no

Nick: Si, pero fue antes de conocer a Jeff, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

Kurt: ¿Fue antes del regreso de Blaine de las vacaciones de diciembre?

Nick: No lo recuerdo Kurt

Kurt: Haz memoria por favor, es de suma importancia

Nick repasó su vida en reversa y llegó a la conclusión de que si, sobretodo porque ese hecho estaba ligado a la sorpresiva reacción de Louis de mandar al diablo a su amigo. Kurt le explicó a Nick la gran conexión entre ambos hechos, este se sintió sumamente mal por haber sido partícipe en toda la farsa montada por Sebastián,

Kurt: Ni cómo lo sospecharas, gracias por la información

Nick: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Kurt: Sacar a Louis de su error

Nick: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Hablando con él

Realmente Nick no se refería al método, él por boca de Jeff había sido enterado de estar Kurt enamorado de su amigo, ¿cómo ahora iría a aclararle al ex el engaño? La misma pregunta se hizo Kurt luego de colgar el teléfono, pensó en llamar a Blaine y ponerlo al tanto, aunque antes debía corroborar con Louis si efectivamente esa fue la razón de la terminación. En la noche cuando Blaine dormía buscó en su agenda la dirección del lechoso, genial, iba ir a aclararle todo la mañana siguiente, ese ser insistente con voz aguda le dijo "eres un tonto, ¿no quieres amarrarte una piedra y tirarte al río?, hablar con Louis es muerte segura, lo vas a perder", Kurt añadió ante tal aseveración "no puedo perder a alguien quien no me ama, solo me quiere y si siente únicamente ese sentimiento por mí es porque sigue amando al lechoso ese". El diálogo con su vocecita siguió hasta las tres de la mañana, donde quedó vencido por el sueño, Blaine despertó temprano y antes de entrar a bañarse salió a la sala, al verlo tuvo unas ansias locas de besarlo, abrazarlo. Llevaba tres noches durmiendo en el sillón y él solo en una inmensa cama, sin el calor de su cuerpo, caminó hasta Kurt y lo cargó. Kurt tal cual muñeco de trapo se dejó mangonear hasta ser bajado en la cama, donde Blaine lo besó y Kurt pasó lentamente sus manos por su torso, más tarde iría a investigar con Louis, al hacerlo sabría la verdad del por qué lo terminó y probablemente sería relevado del cargo de su novio,

Blaine: ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

Kurt: Yo no estoy enojado

Blaine: Has dormido en el sillón por tres días y yo solo aquí

Kurt: ¿Tienes mucha prisa por llegar temprano a la oficina?

Blaine: No, ¿por qué?

La respuesta fue tan sencilla y simple, Kurt le plantó un beso donde le indicó la razón del por qué le preguntaba si requería llegar temprano a la oficina, luego de hacerlo bajó lentamente por su cuello con sus labios, Blaine suspiró, ya no estaba molesto por lo de Louis y la prueba innegable eran los besos derramados en su cuerpo. Poco a poco se fueron desprendiendo de su ropa, Kurt encendió la computadora luego de dejar a Blaine en el pequeño taburete del tocador, unos minutos después el cuarto se vio inundado de algunas notas de lambada; se aproximó a él con movimientos al ritmo de la música, los ojos de Blaine brillaron, aunque Kurt lo invitó a bailar a su lado, él prefirió permanecer sentado y contemplarlo,

Kurt: ¿No bailas conmigo?

Blaine: Si me levanto de aquí, voy a tirarte a la cama y hacerte el amor frenéticamente

La oferta era tentadora, Kurt sonrió, caminó y se sentó sobre él, sus piernas con trabajos rozaban el piso, frente a Kurt tenía el espejo donde su cara dibujaba el enorme placer de estar en contacto con él tan íntimamente. La posición les facilitaba el contacto físico y visual, Blaine podía besar su cuello y torso, atrapando con su boca sus pezones y saborearlos, rozarlos con sus dedos, Kurt estaba siendo espectador de su rostro en el aumento del placer sentido, sus manos resbalaron hasta dar con el miembro de él ubicado debajo de sus glúteos, lo sintió latir, vibrar con el contacto de sus tímidos dedos,

Blaine: Levántate Kurt

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque él ya no aguanta tanta presión

Kurt alzó un poco su cuerpo, aunque no se levantó por completo, Blaine lo miró, estaban en una posición perfecta para unirse, su mano exploró la entrada de Kurt, a pesar de haberlo estado excitando, una unión así sería dolorosa, sobretodo al ser la primera vez de Kurt,

Blaine: Todavía no estás preparado, necesitas más apapacho aquí amor

Kurt: ¿Tú crees?

Blaine: Si, ponte de pie

Lo hizo como él lo pidió, su cuerpo desnudo se reflejó en el espejo, de rodillas frente a Kurt, Blaine se acomodó para internarse a la mitad de su cuerpo, un roce húmedo lo hizo gritar,

Blaine: Vas a disfrutarlo

Kurt: Lo sé

Su entrada se vio invadida por los dedos firmes de Blaine que entraban y salían, para luego darle paso a su lengua y sus labios, Blaine se levantó al tenerlo listo, por el rostro de Kurt corrían algunas gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo de permanecer de pie y no desvanecerse ante las acciones de él,

Blaine: ¿Estás listo ya amor?

Kurt: Si, ¿tú también?

Blaine: Totalmente

Caminaron hasta la cama, cuando Blaine estaba tomando posiciones para seguir, unirse con Kurt, su subconsciente le ganó haciendo la pregunta del millón "¿me amas?", Blaine exhaló como exasperado y se tumbó a un lado de él, Kurt juró no había sido buena idea hacer tal interrogación,

Blaine: Te quiero, no te puedo hacer mío hasta amarte

Kurt: ¿Por qué no puedes?, no sería la primera vez que lo haces, ¿con cuántos te has acostado sin amarlos? ¿Por qué tienes esa contemplación conmigo?

Blaine: Porque te quiero, porque te estimo y no deseo lastimarte

Kurt: Blaine déjame

Anticipándose a escuchar un "déjame ir llegando a NY", lo aplastó prácticamente con su cuerpo, su mano lo hizo callar por un instante y luego gemir desenfrenadamente. Luego de un beso largo se deslizó pausadamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde antes de perderse en él,

Blaine: Quiero reservar el momento de unirme contigo hasta amarnos

Esas palabras fueron las últimas oídas en la habitación, una vez logrado llevarlo a la cúspide del placer, se recostó a su lado para observar su rostro húmedo, saboreó sus labios de forma exquisita, Kurt posó su cuerpo delicadamente sobre Blaine, jugando en sus dedos con el miembro todavía excitado,

Kurt: ¿Cómo hago yo para quitarte esto?

Blaine: Así está bien

Kurt: Quisiera hacerlo como tú, pero no sé y me da cosa aparte

Blaine: Bebé baila para mí

Kurt: ¡Bailar!

Blaine: Si, anda, baila al ritmo de esa música así como estás

Kurt torpemente siguió sus instrucciones, para cuando terminaron Kurt cerró sus ojos, estaba cansado, con información la cual debió decirle y en cambio, lo había seducido buscando lo hiciera suyo. Blaine al verlo dormir, no quiso levantarse, menos ir a la oficina, deseaba permanecer todo el día a su lado. Luego de reportarse enfermo por dolor de estómago debido a una indigestión, lo besó y lo acurrucó bien en sus brazos. A partir de esa mañana transcurrieron unos días más hasta cumplirse quince desde su arribo al viejo mundo.

Para el día quince Kurt amaneció con la plena convicción de ir a buscar a Louis, aunque esa madrugada había roto torpemente el papelito donde tenía anotada la dirección del lechoso, casi juró ver a una pequeña imagen de él mismo tirado en la cama doblándose de la risa,

Kurt: Me estoy volviendo loco, ahora hasta alucino, no quiero terminar como Sebastián, debo alejarme de Blaine lo antes posible

- No me saques, ni me tengas miedo, soy digamos tu ángel de la guardia

Kurt: Un ángel igualito a mí, estoy listo para el psiquiátrico

- Yo opino en lugar de ir a buscar al lechoso, vayamos de compras, necesitas algo sexy para hoy en la noche, algo rojo de mucha pasión lo volvería loco

Kurt se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró sus ojos, al abrirlos esperó no ver de nuevo a su otro yo, ahora no solo le taladraba el cerebro, sino salía a darle lata, por fortuna cuando volvió su vista a la cama había desaparecido, aunque la idea de ir de compras era mucho más grata a la de buscar a Louis, además Blaine se había llevado su agenda y no conocía otro medio para dar con su dirección. Decidido a adquirir atuendos adecuados para la intimidad con Blaine, entró a una tienda, al ver los precios casi se infarta, una señorita se acercó y en tono muy discreto le dijo

Vendedora: Si le toma una foto y se la envía a su pareja, seguro le deja comprar cualquier cosa de esta tienda

Kurt: ¿Usted cree?, pero ¿cómo envío una foto?

Muy diestro en el manejo de celular no era, sin embargo la señorita lo ayudó a tomar la foto y enviársela a Blaine, luego de unos segundos recibió no un mensaje sino una llamada de él, contestó muy nervioso,

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: Hola, ¿qué fue esa foto?

Kurt: Yo este… vine de compras… entre a una tienda….están muy caras las cosas

Blaine: No tartamudees, ¿sigues en la tienda?

Kurt: Si, pero ya me voy a ir

Blaine: ¿Tienes en tus manos el modelito que me enviaste?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Pues no sales de ahí sin él y unos veinte más

El color del rostro de Kurt fue cambiando de pálido a rojizo y no precisamente por el conjunto rojo puesto en el maniquí enfrente de él, luego de tranquilizar sus palpitaciones por las palabras de Blaine, se dio vuelo comprando varios modelos y de diferentes colores, texturas y hasta increíble para él, sabores. Ese tipo de prendas no era como para seguir haciendo compras con ellas, por tanto decidió irlas a dejar al hotel, en ese camino estaba cuando se topó con quien debía buscar, pero había inventado mil y un excusas para no hacerlo

Kurt: ¿Eres Louis?

Louis: Si, ¿tú quién eres?

Kurt: Nos vimos hace como cuatro meses o algo así, soy amigo de Blaine

Louis: Ya te ubico, contigo lo vi cuando salí del bar con mi ex novio

Kurt: Así es, ¿puedes regalarme unos minutos?

Louis sintió curiosidad de saber el por qué el obviamente novio o conquista actual de Blaine deseaba hablar con él, fueron a un café donde Kurt no anduvo por las ramas, había evitado cerca de seis días corroborar la verdad, le preguntó de forma directa la razón por la cual había finalizado su relación con Blaine y si por ello lo había tratado tan mal en su encuentro tiempo atrás. La respuesta fue tan directa como el cuestionamiento, ante la revelación de Louis le quedaban dos opciones a Kurt, guardar para si la información descubierta o sacar a Louis de su error, decirle a Blaine las cosas y reconciliarlos, eso resultaría lo más correcto pero ¿dónde quedaba él?, ¿sus sentimientos no importaban? Kurt, si bien había entrado en la vida de Blaine de alguna forma para suplantar a Louis, por desgracia se enamoró a tal grado de promover excepciones las cuales iniciaron con besos y ahora iban hasta encuentros muy candentes en la noche, eso sí, sin unir sus cuerpos, sin completar esa entrega. El monito visto en el hotel volvió a aparecer, amenazándolo con golpearlo, marcándole el terrible error a cometer y más de idiota y loco no lo bajó; sin embargo Kurt no quería seguir los pasos de Sebastián, ocultar lo ocurrido sería jugar parecido al loco hombre ese. Con mucha calma le explicó las cosas, Louis lo escuchó sorprendido, cuando terminó de decirle todo,

Louis: No sé si reírme de ti o darte las gracias por sacarme del error

Kurt: Mejor no digas nada, mañana regreso a NY, Blaine está en el hotel Feloërl por si te interesa, hasta nunca

Kurt regresó al hotel, faltaban dos horas para la llegada de Blaine, con lágrimas en los ojos empacó su ropa, una leve esperanza quedaba en su corazón, Kurt iba a contarle la verdad y pedirle regresar a NY, la reacción de Blaine marcaría por completo el rumbo de su vida probablemente,

Kurt: Exageré, ¿qué hago?, primero le digo, si lo hago quedará todo sacado de onda y ya no, primero estreno esto, es justo

A las siete en punto llegó Blaine con un gran ramo de flores, en la sala se topó con el mismo retrato del muchachito conocido meses atrás, en esa entrevista donde casi lo golpea por considerar que lo había confundido con un hombre de la vida galante,

Blaine: ¿Qué haces vestido así Bebé?, y mi

Kurt: Siéntate por favor, necesitamos hablar

Blaine: ¿De qué?, mira te traje

Kurt: No me las des, seguro luego querrás llevárselas a alguien más

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar, no mostrar el dolor de estar descubriendo ante Blaine la misteriosa razón por la cual Louis finalizó su relación con él, además de la utilización de Nick y la forma tan perfecta en la cual Sebastián había planeado todo,

Blaine: No lo puedo creer, está loco

Kurt: Sí, quiero regresar a NY

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Kurt: Tu asistente seguro se volverá psicópata cuando le reclames, yo tengo miedo, con la intoxicación fue suficiente, ¿puedo irme a NY?

Kurt mordió su labio, en el interior esperaba escuchar un "No Bebé, amor yo voy a cuidarte, ese tipo no te hará nada, lo de Louis no tiene relevancia, te amo a ti", crudamente no escuchó eso, solo un "si claro, prepara tu maleta, mañana temprano te pongo en un vuelo a NY". Kurt dejó la sala, cuando estuvo solo en la habitación se tiró a la cama y casi se ahoga por intentar acallar sus sollozos, "¡si claro!", él no esperaba esa respuesta, después de tanto, Dios, casi se había entregado a él, más de una vez había acariciado su cuerpo desnudo, lo besó con tal pasión, casi al borde de la maleta con un pañuelo estaba su vocecita materializada "no te lo pidió, ves, tanto te esforzaste en cambiarlo y otro fulano lo va a disfrutar, no seas bruto, exígele, tú mereces quedarte con él, tú lo convertiste en el mejor hombre de ahora".

Las horas de la noche fueron lentas, a las nueve Kurt estaba en la puerta de salidas internacionales con un nudo en la garganta, seguramente solo le quedarían quince días de ser novio de Blaine y a distancia, porque él al regresar le daría la buena nueva de haberse reconciliado con Louis y no requerir más sus servicios; Blaine sonrió cuando anunciaron el vuelo, lo abrazó, le pidió cuidarse y seguir tomando sus clases, la vocecita le gritó "bésalo, sella tus labios en los de él, déjale huella, déjale claro como los labios del lechoso no se comparan con los tuyos, idiota no te vayas sin hacerlo",

Kurt: Nos vemos en unos días

Blaine: Si, adiós, llegando a NY me hablas

Kurt: Ok

Último beso, juraría sería así, y por qué no, sus ojos brillaron mitad causa de su aventurado comportamiento a realizar y por algunas lágrimas contenidas para cuando subiera en el avión; Blaine cuando Kurt pasó la cabina de revisión quitó el brillo dejado en sus labios por el bálsamo labial de Kurt, el perfume impregnado en su cuerpo,

Blaine: Casi me pones sello Bebé, yo solo te quiero mucho

Dio media vuelta y salió del aeropuerto, dos horas después se encontraba tocando en la puerta donde esta ocasión no lo recibieron con gritos,

Blaine: Hola Louis, ¿tendrás unos minutos para mí?

Louis: Claro pasa, supuse no tardarías

Blaine: ¿Cómo dijiste?

Louis: El americano ese, no recuerdo su nombre partía hoy y supuse luego me buscarías, aunque tenía duda si te informaría de nuestra plática

Blaine: Lo hizo

Louis: Adelante, no pasaremos todo el tiempo aquí de pie, hay lugares más cómodos en mi departamento

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

ambas cuando tenían oportunidad de estar a solas con Kurt le decían "el real no te llega ni a los talones, verás en unos días más tendrás aquí a Blaine a tu lado, confesando su amor por ti". Las esperanzas de escuchar esas palabras se desvanecían cada día, Blaine solo llamaba para ser informado de cómo iban las cosas, si estaba tomando las clases, tenía algún problema con la tarjeta para pagar lo necesario de la despensa de la casa y demás gastos, ni se refería a él como Bebé


	22. Capítulo 21

— **21 **—

Las horas de vuelo no fueron suficientes para las lágrimas de Kurt, todavía llegando a Washington traía sollozos, sus ojos estaban adoloridos y secos, con el tanque de lágrimas en vacío, out, sin ninguna reserva más; dada la hora de su arribo decidió quedarse en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto, escuchar la voz de Blaine no era buena opción, a duras penas logró mandarle un mensaje avisándole haber llegado bien. Blaine estaba revisando unos papeles con un café en su mano, la tarde anterior no había visto más documentos, de hecho en todo el día no hizo pie en la oficina, cuando abrió las puertas del armario minutos antes de sonar su celular indicándole la llegada de un mensaje, encontró varias bolsas y una nota pegada en ellas,

- _Regrésalas o quizás las quiera usar Louis._

Blaine: Bebé, compraste tantas cosas

Se rascó la cabeza, cerró el closet y volvió al asunto de la revisión de papeles, aunque no duró mucho en eso, leyó el mensaje de Kurt "Llegué bien, estoy en un Hotel en Washington, ¿consideras oportuno mi regreso a NY o permanezco aquí hasta que vuelvas?". Blaine le escribió rápido antes de escuchar como tocaban la puerta, una voz conocida se oyó del otro lado.

Kurt sin muchas ganas siguió las instrucciones de él, pero hasta el otro día, llegó a NY cerca de las doce y le avisó a Blaine, aunque no obtuvo respuesta de su parte. Requería urgentemente sacar su dolor con alguien, la mejor persona sería por supuesto su amigo, aunque para ello debía dar con su dirección. Tomó un taxi y fue hasta la casa de Helena, cuando esta le abrió casi se desmaya al verlo llegar solo, Kurt sin ni siquiera meditarlo mucho cuando Helena la cuestionó del por qué había regresado solo él, fue sincero,

Kurt: Tuve miedo de Sebastián, le descubrí la forma en la cual corrió a uno de los novios de Blaine, todavía lo ama

Helena: No llores, con razón traes tus ojos así

A la hora llegó Emma porque su hermana le había llamado para contarle como tenía a su yerno en un mar de lágrimas y no lo lograba consolar. Emma conciente de la situación o más bien deduciéndola, entendía el estado de Kurt, el novio debía ser a quien Kurt estaba suplantando, obviamente si se arreglaban él no tendría más lugar en la vida de Blaine.

Cerca de una hora después de estar en pleno llanto, Kurt recobró la cordura, le rogó a Helena no contarle nada a Blaine de lo sucedido y sobretodo ni por ayudarlo fuera a hablarle, Kurt había tomado la decisión de regresar por miedo a sufrir algún ataque por parte de Sebastián. Emma llevó a Kurt hasta la casa compartida con Blaine, ahí al no tener a Helena a su lado, hizo una pregunta la cual heló a Kurt,

Emma: ¿Regresó con el verdadero novio?

Kurt: ¿Cómo dijo?

Emma: No te asustes, pero yo sé como tú no eres realmente el novio de mi sobrino

Kurt: Yo….Dios mío lo que me faltaba hoy

Emma: Tranquilo, escúchame

Emma le contó la foto vista en la casa de sus padres en la visita para conocer a Finn, además de no haber creído eso de ser un invento lo de la película para poder estar al lado de Blaine,

Emma: ¿Él te contrató para fingir ser su novio o me equivoco?

Kurt: No, estará pensando muy mal de mí

Emma: En lo más mínimo, es noble de tu parte haber tomado esta locura para conseguir el dinero necesario para operar a tu hermano

Kurt: Finn le dijo todo, lo voy a colgar cuando lo vea

Emma: Él solo confirmó las sospechas de Rachel y mías

Kurt: ¡También Rachel sabe de esto!

Emma: Si

Kurt: Debo irme de aquí

Emma: Espera, Kurt, ¿tú amas a mi sobrino?

Kurt: Yo….no lo amo

Emma: Conozco los ojos de una persona enamorada, esas lágrimas no fueron producto de una actuación, ¿o sí?

Kurt: Señora, yo lo amo, me enamoré, pero él solo me contrató y estoy conciente de ello, probablemente a su regreso prescinda de mi presencia, ya tendrá a su verdadero novio con él, no requerirá a este actor de segunda

Su garganta se cerró ante sus palabras crudas, Emma estuvo a su lado tranquilizándolo, consolándolo, el cansancio de andar viajando y su estado de ánimo lo hizo quedarse dormido. Finn y Rachel al llegar a casa de Helena fueron enterados del regreso de Kurt, la forma destrozada como había arribado y también la pretensión de la señora de infórmale a su hijo del dolor tan grande de Kurt; Finn a sabiendas de la situación de su hermano, convenció a Helena de no llamar a Blaine, después de todo eran cosas de ambos y si traían problemas debían solucionarlos ellos. Luego de comer, tanto Rachel, Finn y Helena fueron a casa de Kurt a ver como seguía, él tenía un mejor semblante, Emma le había preparado una sopa caliente, la cual de menos reconfortó a su castigado estómago. Después de ese día supo no tenía una suegra ogro, sobretodo le sorprendió Emma, fue tan comprensiva con él y Rachel, su cuñadita, lo era por ser novia de su hermano, ambas cuando tenían oportunidad de estar a solas con Kurt le decían "el real no te llega ni a los talones, verás en unos días más tendrás aquí a Blaine a tu lado, confesando su amor por ti". Las esperanzas de escuchar esas palabras se desvanecían cada día, Blaine solo llamaba para ser informado de cómo iban las cosas, si estaba tomando las clases, tenía algún problema con la tarjeta para pagar lo necesario de la despensa de la casa y demás gastos, ni se refería a él como Bebé,

Kurt: Debe haber regresado con él

Jeff: No seas pesimista

Kurt: Solo soy realista Jeff

Emma: Tu amigo tiene razón

Kurt: Doña Emma, Blaine ya debe estar feliz con Louis, ¿por qué me enamoró?

Jeff: Amigo él no te enamoró, solo hizo cosas para hacer creíble su supuesto noviazgo

Kurt: Yo de pronto lo olvidé y me enamoré

Emma al verlo sufrir, recordaba las lágrimas derramadas por William, juraba los hombres algunas veces les faltaba seso, todavía ella estaba un poco molesta con William por no buscarla antes, haber sido un tanto cobarde al no indagar sobre ella, volver e intentar limpiar su nombre. William notaba esos sentimientos de Emma y queriendo pagar su cobardía, estaba construyendo como si fuera vapor su casa, habían tenido una larga tarde recostados en la bodega muchos años atrás, desnudos luego de haberse amado tan desenfrenadamente para concebirla, determinar cada detalle de ella. Emma después de andar de doctora corazón fue junto con William a ver el avance de la construcción, cuando estuvieron enfrente de su nido de amor la abrazó y en el oído muy bajo "Emma, hasta muchos años después, tendré la dicha de construirte la casa de tus sueños mi amor".

Kurt tomó las clases conforme lo indicó Blaine, las noches resultaban tan frías, su corazón parecía entrar en alguna zona glacial durante el día y en la noche a una cálida ocasionando este cambio de temperaturas un deshielo. Los quince días supuestamente faltantes para su regreso se convirtieron en dos meses, aparentemente habían surgido detalles a solucionar en varios proyectos y después de todo en NY estaban tanto Nick como Schuester, su presencia era más importante en Fráncfort. Los atrasos de Blaine resultaban para Kurt una especie de muerte lenta, algunas veces se sentía como criminal condenado a la pena de muerte y por equis razones el día donde debía llevarse a cabo la sentencia, la ejecución era aplazada.

Helena se había contenido de hablarle a su hijo por indicaciones de Emma, la señora veía ya a Kurt sufrir suficiente como para sumarle un reclamo por parte de Blaine por excederse en su papel de novio, aunque el dolor en Kurt no era actuado, seguramente para el cruel de su sobrino ni por error había notado el gran amor tenido por el hombre contratado para fingir ser su novio. Finn ante el sufrimiento de su hermano, decidió no acrecentarlo, por ello en cuanto terminaron las clases dos días antes del regreso de Blaine, le pidió a Emma llevarlo a Washington para estar con sus padres, aunque más bien quería darle a su hermano la libertad de gritarle a Blaine si quería cuando este le informara no requerir más sus servicios,

Finn: Conste, no lo hago por ser rata y como veo el barco hundirse huyo

Kurt: Lo sé hermanito

Finn: ¿Vas a estar bien?

Kurt: Si, nos veremos en unos días en casa

Finn: ¿Realmente crees que él que va a terminar contigo?

Kurt: Finalizará nuestra relación comercial

Finn: No debiste meterte en esto por mí

Kurt: Veme a los ojos, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, gracias a esta locura tengo una parte importante del dinero requerido para operarte y eso es lo más importante

Finn: Cuídate mucho

Kurt: Gracias, estaré bien

Rachel no supo ni cómo, pero logró convencer a Helena de irse en las vacaciones con Finn, Carole y Burt estuvieron felices de recibir a la novia de su hijo como invitada durante el periodo de receso en la escuela. Ambos adolescentes estaban muy preocupados del desenlace de la historia de sus hermanos, era evidente, el retraso de Blaine se debía a haberse arreglado con Louis, no había más, aunque Rachel guardaba una esperanza pequeña, la cual también lo hacía Kurt,

Rachel: Quizás si es por el trabajo y no regresó con su ex

Finn: Lo dudo, oíste a mi hermano, además lo dejó regresarse

Rachel: Kurt tenía mucho miedo de Sebastián, quizás mi hermano no quiso arriesgarlo

Finn: De amarlo, se hubiera negado a su regreso y le hubiera dicho "yo te voy a proteger" o algo así

Rachel: Si a Quinn le salieran instintos criminales, tú…

Finn: Te protegería contra todo, pero no te alejaría de mi lado

Helena había regresado de darle sus clases a Kurt, aunque él intentaba poner atención en ellas, estaba demasiado acongojado con el desenlace de la situación vivida con Blaine, más al notar a Helena preocupada, si la señora supiera la verdad, seguramente lo despreciaría, eso le dolía mucho, hasta podría afectar la relación de Finn con Rachel,

Emma: ¿Cómo estuvo la clase?

Helena: Mal, esta ocasión Kurt andaba en otro mundo

Emma: Tu hijo regresa supuestamente pasado mañana, sino vuelve a aplazar su regreso

Schuester: A mí no me vean, yo le he dicho dejar todo en manos de Sebastián pero no quiere

Emma: Yo no sé cómo sigue trabajando con ese hombre, después de descubrir sus acciones

Schuester: Es alguien eficiente, difícilmente encontraríamos a alguien así, además aunque esté loquito es de confianza, al menos en los negocios

Emma: Si tú lo dices

Elijah y Thad quienes andaban en Latino América, regresaron justo la tarde previa al retorno de Blaine, ambos fueron enterados por sus madres, del solitario retorno de Kurt, lo del loco asistente y seguramente la probable terminación de la relación en cuanto Blaine pisara suelo neoyorquino,

Elijah: ¿Hablas enserio mamá?

Alejandra: Si Elijah, al menos eso cree Helena

Elijah: ¿Y se reconcilió con el otro?

Alejandra: Ni idea hijo

Thad: Ojalá no, así nosotros tendríamos oportunidad

Alejandra: Lo dudo, Helena quiere a toda costa ayudar a Kurt a arreglarse con Blaine, evitar la finalización de la relación

Ambos muchachos se miraron, ellos tenían todos los conocimientos impartidos por Helena a Kurt en las tardes, de forma casual llegaron a la casa de Kurt, realmente él no estaba de humor de aguantarlos, pero Helena recordándole lo indispensable de ser cortés, como algunas veces no estaría de humor para tener visitas y aún así debía atender a inversionistas, compañeros de trabajo de Blaine, etc. Jeff ese día ausente por cuestiones de recibir parte de los muebles de su casa, ni se imaginaba cuando iban descargando un sofá, que su amigo estaba corriendo a Elijah y Thad al sacarlo de quicio con preguntas referente al pasado de Blaine. Helena se fue con los dos ofendidos muchachos, lo cual no importó a Kurt, ni su suegra era, él quería estar solo, pensar como manejaría la situación con Blaine, realmente aguantar a esos dos no era de su agrado.

Elijah y Thad pasaron cerca de dos horas calentándole la cabeza a Helena, de ser Kurt una persona poco adecuada para Blaine, su reacción había sido totalmente inadecuada, si tenía problemas, eso no debía ser relevante ni afectar la atención a unas visitas,

Elijah: ¿Se imagina si hubiéramos sido algún inversionista?

Thad: Su actitud hubiera matado cualquier posibilidad de cerrar un trato

Helena: Lo sé, se exaltó mucho el muchacho, mañana cuando esté más calmado, le haré notar sus errores

Elijah: ¿Usted cree que él sea el hombre requerido por Blaine?

Helena: Pues

Thad: Me disculpará, pero yo opino que no lo es, le falta clase, no tiene conocimientos de etiqueta

Helena: Los está aprendiendo

Elijah: Es tan difícil ponerlos en práctica a pesar de ser enseñados desde pequeños, ahora a su edad aprenderlos, no sé.

"Elijah o Thad sería mejor pareja de mi hijo, quizás no sea tan mala su ruptura", poco le faltó para golpearla, la tachó de estar actuando tontamente como su padre y salió hecha una furia de la casa. En vista de encontrarse en construcción su sueño de casa, habían aceptado la invitación de Helena de vivir en su casa, la propiedad era muy grande como para estar únicamente Rachel, Finn y ella. Enterada de lo vivido por Kurt, fue a buscarlo, al llegar a la casa no lo encontró ahí, Kurt había salido unos minutos antes con el contrato en mano rumbo a casa de Jeff, una idea loca pasó por su mente,

Jeff: No lo creo capaz

Kurt: Me contrató, yo lo considero posible

Jeff: Estaría muy loco, estás exagerando amigo

Kurt: En lo absoluto, me contrató para no tener problemas con su madre, bien o mal me he ganado a Helena, aunque hoy en la tarde estropeé las cosas

Jeff: De haber estado ahí te hubiera ayudado con ese par de cacatúas

Kurt: ¿Te van a traer más muebles?

Jeff: No, quizás sea Nick es medio olvidadizo mi esposo

Kurt: Ya me voy

Jeff: Espérate, viniste a pedirme un consejo y todavía no te lo he dado

Jeff regresó al interior de la casa acompañado de Emma, la señora se sentó al lado de Kurt y le aplaudió haber corrido a esos dos de su casa

Kurt: A Doña Helena no le pareció tan adecuada mi reacción

Emma: Mi hermana a veces con su etiqueta, olvida muchas cosas, eres humano y no estás de ánimo para aguantar a gente así

Kurt En lo más mínimo

Jeff: No quiero parecer rudo, pero Nick no tarda en regresar

Emma: Cierto, y los recién casados querrán estar solitos

Jeff: Kurt me pidió un consejo y si está Nick no lo podré dar bien

Kurt escuchó el consejo de Jeff, basado en una de las cláusulas del contrato, Emma estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo, él los veía sin mucho convencimiento, su vocecita vestida de negro le gritó "es lo lógico, si quiere comer y chiflar el muchacho, no podrá".

Kurt: Tienen razón, haré eso

Emma: Bien dicho, ahora vamos a tu casa para no interrumpir a los recién casados

Kurt: Si

En Fráncfort, Blaine estaba cerrando el último documento de su computadora para apagarla, unas horas más tarde saldría rumbo a USA, el sonido de unos zapatos rompieron el silencio de la habitación, alzó su mirada,

Blaine: ¿Qué quieres?

Sebastián: No puedes seguir así conmigo

Blaine: Mira Sebastián, agradece no haber sido despedido, con la mano en la cintura pude pedirle a Schuester tu salida de la empresa

Sebastián: No te atreverías

Blaine: Mira porque sé separar lo personal de lo laboral no lo hice, sin embargo si tú sigues entrometiéndote en mi vida privada, yo influiré en tu vida laboral, ¿me escuchas?

Sebastián: Perfectamente

Blaine: Lo de Louis fue algo muy bajo de tu parte y ruin

Blaine bajó el monitor de su laptop, desconectó los cables y la guardó en el pequeño maletín negro, Sebastián intentaba articular alguna palabra, Blaine había estado todos esos días muy retraído, no le hablaba, si notaba que lo estaba siguiendo se volteaba y le gritaba de cosas, cuando estaba por salir él de la oficina,

Sebastián: ¿Por qué prefieres a otros y no a mí?

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Sebastián: Yo te amo, por eso te he corrido a tus novios, he hecho tantas cosas por amor

Blaine: Estás enfermo, no puedes justificar tus arranques bajo la bandera del amor

Sebastián: ¿No has escuchado la frase de en la guerra y el amor todo se vale?

Blaine: ¿Qué con ella?, ya sé, tú eres un vivo ejemplo, pues déjame informarte de otra, por defender el amor del hombre a quien amo yo soy capaz de todo, espero no volverte a ver en un buen rato

Sebastián: Blaine, veme soy hermoso, me he hecho mil cosas por ti, al menos regálame una noche en tu cama

Blaine: Estás enfermo, deberías ver un psicólogo

A Sebastián poco le faltó para tomar el abre cartas sobre el escritorio y clavárselo en el corazón, muerto no estaría con nadie más. Andrew estaba pálido oyendo a su primo, se tranquilizó al ser informado de la salida de Blaine esa mañana rumbo a USA,

Andrew: Primo debes tomar una terapia

Sebastián: Lo que debí hacer fue matarlo, es mío, debe ser mío

Andrew: Reacciona, no es tuyo y jamás lo será

Sebastián: Lárgate de mi casa, vete

Kurt estaba terminando de imprimir en la computadora adquirida para su hermano una hoja, según lo hablado con Blaine en menos de quince minutos llegaría, dejó la hoja en la mesa y se encerró en su cuarto. Blaine arribó a NY directo a la empresa, porque Nick había tenido un pequeño roce con uno de los encargados de gobierno para dar los permisos, definitivamente algunas cosas, no se le daban a su amigo; tardó cerca de tres horas de arreglar el desaguisado hecho por Nick cuando estuvo solucionado, todavía demoró una hora más hablando con su amigo del asunto de Louis

Nick: Me siento mal, yo fui el causante de tu ruptura

Blaine: Para nada amigo

Nick: Fui el arma de la trampa

Blaine: Tampoco te azotes

Nick: Mi debilidad de hombre te llevó a quedarte sin novio

Blaine: Y a contratar a uno quien me da cachetadas

Nick: Hablando de él, ¿por qué lo regresaste?

Blaine: Él me lo pidió

Nick: Blaine, ¿te reconciliaste con Louis?

Blaine: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Nick: Porque estoy preocupado por Kurt, siento que él se enamoró de ti, ¿cuándo te dijo lo de Louis?

Blaine: Quince días después de haber llegado a Fráncfort, ¿por qué?

Nick: Kurt lo supo a los siete

Blaine: ¿Tú cómo sabes la fecha?

Nick le contó la plática sostenida con Kurt y la fecha la recordaba perfectamente, porque dada la situación le informó a Jeff de lo sucedido, Blaine descubrió por su amigo como Kurt había ocultado por unos días el conocimiento de lo sucedido con Sebastián. Con una sonrisa llegó a su casa, aunque con el cansancio cerrándole prácticamente los ojos, juraba al entrar se toparía con una rica cena, Kurt arreglado impecablemente, la casa con algún toque romántico, recordaba su mamá siempre hacía eso con su padre cuando estaba lejos por largo tiempo. Ante su sorpresa no encontró nada, ni siquiera estaba a la vista Kurt tomando clases con su madre, lo cual se le hizo sumamente raro, quizás habían cambiado y ahora tomaba clases en casa de Helena. Kurt se quedó dormido luego de estar esperando tanto tiempo, por tanto cuando Blaine entró y lo llamó no le contestó, aunque no pretendía verlo. Blaine tomó el teléfono para localizar a Kurt, estaba esperando le contestaran cuando alcanzó a ver una hoja donde con letras grandes y en negritas se leía "Cancelación de Excepciones", colgó antes de recibir contestación en casa de su mamá. Tomó la hoja y leyó detenidamente lo puesto en ese pedazo de papel, el cual al llegar a la firma de Kurt quedo todo corrugado, subió sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, intentó abrir la puerta de la recámara de Kurt, pero él había tenido el cuidado de ponerle seguro

Blaine: Joven da la cara, abre la puerta

La voz lo sacó de su sueño, acomodó su cabello, el espejo no le dio buena vista de su presencia, parecía rosa marchita, ojeroso y pálido, en los últimos días no había comido bien, ni dormido, además con la discusión con Helena el día anterior, esa mañana temprano le habló, le agradeció todas sus atenciones y canceló de forma definitiva sus clases. Helena quedó muy sorprendida con la reacción de Kurt, la teoría de no ser exactamente el hombre ideal para su hijo creció, aunque en el fondo, sentía era lo contrario, el muchachito con todo y sus arranques tenía algo muy especial "un corazón muy puro". Tras un largo silencio, Blaine volvió a tocar así como a exigir la presencia de Kurt, él abrió lentamente, cuando lo observó quedó impactado de verlo así,

Blaine: ¿Está enfermo?, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada, ya llegaste

Blaine: Si, ¿qué es esto?

Kurt: Un aviso, según la cláusula 20ª del contrato, cualquier cambio debía hacerse por escrito, lo de las excepciones no lo hicimos así, pero supuse la cancelación sería correcto manejarlo de esa forma

Blaine: ¿Por qué estás cancelando las excepciones?

Kurt: Porque quiero irme

Blaine: Entiendo, me quitas las excepciones… si te beso o cualquier cosa te puedes ir

Kurt: Sí

Blaine: Bien, ¿no hay cena tampoco?

Kurt: No

Blaine: A esta hora debes estar en clases con mi mamá, ¿por qué no está aquí?

Kurt: La cancelé, ayer tuvimos un roce, corrí a Elijah y Thad, tuvimos un altercado

Blaine: Cámbiate, vamos a salir a cenar

Kurt: ¿Con alguien más?

Blaine: Si, anda

Estaba tan irritante, el viaje había sido tan pesado, llegar y encontrar eso francamente no era lo esperado, fueron a un restaurante no muy lejos de su casa, cuando les asignaron la mesa, Kurt lo inquirió sobre las personas con quienes cenarían

Blaine: No llegará nadie más

Kurt: Dijiste…

Blaine: ¿Por qué estás así?

Kurt: Así cómo

Blaine: Frío conmigo, esperaba después de dos meses un recibimiento más cálido

Kurt sonrió y trató de contener su respuesta "ahh claro, pero yo esperaba tú no me dejaras venir o de menos en tus llamadas un ¡Bebé te extraño!, ahora quieres un recibimiento cálido, ¿y tú chocolate de qué lo quieres?, tonto, te odio"

Kurt: Considero para ser tu empleado el recibimiento fue tal cual debía ser

Blaine: Mi empleado

Blaine tomó el tenedor y lo ensartó en el pedazo de carne frente a él, Kurt tomó el vaso de agua que tenía al frente, estuvieron en silencio el resto de la cena, cuando salieron del restaurante y en tanto traían el auto, hizo un aire frío, Kurt se abrazó al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo; Blaine se aproximó a él para cobijarlo en sus brazos, aunque se detuvo en seco con las palabras de Kurt "un simple abrazo puede terminar el contrato, aquí no hay nadie con quien demostrar nuestro supuesto gran amor, quizás debas leer bien el contrato". En cuanto arribaron a su casa, Blaine le exigió esperarlo en la sala, fue al estudio donde tenía guardado bajo llave la copia de su contrato, regresó con Kurt,

Blaine: ¿Al pie de la letra lo llevaremos a cabo?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Entonces ya no habrá ni comidas, ni me escucharás cuando llegue del trabajo con problemas

Kurt: Ni cenas, ni te levantaré para el trabajo, todo lo haremos conforme lo marcas aquí

Blaine: Bien, ¿puedo preguntar la razón para querer acatar tan fielmente el contrato?

Kurt: Porque me quiero ir

Blaine: Y la única forma de irte es si esto pierde validez

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Perfecto, las cosas se harán como tú quieras

Blaine repasó detenidamente el contrato, de pronto todas sus cláusulas parecían haber sido escritas por su peor enemigo, soltó una gran carcajada cuando recordó el minucioso cuidado puesto al elaborarlo, estaba odiando tanto las horas pasadas revisando hasta el último detalle de cada cláusula, no dejando ningún recoveco. Sus veladas caminando, cenando, con Kurt escuchándolo, viéndolo batallar con su francés, se acabaron, Blaine arribaba a su casa y solo encontraba en una hoja de papel las actividades hechas por Kurt durante ese día.

Helena a la semana de haber regresado Blaine, lo citó en su casa para desayunar, solo, sin novio. Llegó a las nueve en punto, hora solicitada por su madre y se topó con la sorpresa de estar ahí Elijah y Thad, antes de llegar a la mesa donde estaban estos sentados,

Helena: Kurt fue muy grosero con ellos, le he pedido se disculpe, pero está todo raro, ¿traen problemas?

Blaine: Algunos mamá, pensé necesitabas hablar conmigo a solas

Helena: Si quiero hacerlo, aunque antes pedirás excusas por el comportamiento de Kurt

Blaine: Como tú quieras

Blaine pasó toda la mañana en casa de su madre, Kurt estaba en el jardín con su perrito, en sus ojos rodaban varias lágrimas, los días pasados habían sido muy difíciles.

Blaine llegaba y hacia mucho ruido, de pronto hablaba en voz alta de la infinidad de problemas tenidos en el casino, de cómo le encantaría tener una persona quien lo escuchara, lo comprendiera; fue sacado de sus recuerdos de esa terrible semana por el teléfono, pensó en no contestar, dejarlo sonar, más le hubiera valido hacerlo, cuando alzó el auricular escuchó una voz nada grata,

Kurt: ¿Qué quieres?

Sebastián: Te dije, siempre los logro sacar del juego

Kurt: Yo sigo en él

Sebastián: No me digas que te gusta el tennis en parejas, aunque requerirías equiparar el número de participantes con alguien a tu lado

Kurt: ¿De qué hablas?

Sebastián: Fue muy tonto de tu parte irte, le dejaste el camino libre a Louis, lo disfrutó mucho a tu novio por dos meses

Kurt: Que bueno

Colgó aventando el teléfono, ni se tomó la molestia de colgar bien, subió hecho una furia a su cuarto, esa mismo día haría lo imposible por sacarlo de sus casillas y romper el contrato, al diablo, se iría así fuera sin acabarlo.

Blaine en tanto Kurt tomaba un plato disponiéndose a romperlo y la culpa de recordar el precio no lo dejó, escuchaba a su madre hablarle de la importancia de elegir adecuadamente al hombre con quien uno desea casarse y demás,

Blaine: Madre ¿puedes ir al grano?

Helena: Kurt no es un hombre adecuado para ti

Blaine: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Helena: No guarda las formas, cuando llegó de Fráncfort me platicó llorando lo sucedido, de momento me sentí mal, pero considero que lo utilizó…

Blaine: ¡Llorando!

Helena: Si hijo, a mares

Helena se explayó en contar el día cuando arribó Kurt de Fráncfort, su temor de perderlo, de él amar a su anterior pareja y más. A las tres luego de comer, Blaine dejó la casa de su madre, estaba a unas cuadras de llegar a la suya, cuando le hablaron de emergencia del casino. Nick y Schuester se encontraban ya en el lugar, sus ojos veían incrédulos lo sucedido, Blaine en cuanto bajó de su auto, supo las cosas irían para largo,

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?

Nick: Dieron con restos de piezas de no sé qué época y nos detuvieron las máquinas, a un inteligente se le ocurrió llamar a INA, DISA, o no sé cómo se llame al instituto de historia de este país

Blaine: ¿Van a confiscarnos el terreno?

Schuester: Hacen eso y me da un infarto, tengo dinero invertido aquí

Blaine: Tenemos Schuester

Schuester: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Vamos a entrar a la oficina, porque tanto te concierne a ti esta situación como a Nick y a mí

Schuester escuchó de sus discípulos, ser ellos los verdaderos dueños de las acciones de Patricio y Ernestp, el señor los miró serio, sacó un puro, lo encendió,

Schuester: Endiablados, sabía que tarde o temprano me querrían comer, bien entonces, debemos arreglar esto sino perdemos los tres

La plática fue muy larga, Kurt estaba histérico, quería irse ya, aunque luego de meditarlo, debía acabar con el contrato, no dar oportunidad para que después Blaine lo buscara y le inculcara algún incumplimiento. Estaba meditando la mejor forma de romper el contrato, cuando oyó la puerta azotarse y un grito de Blaine "odio la historia". Bajó sacado de onda y lo encontró sentado en el sillón golpeando este, cauteloso se acercó,

Kurt: Tardaste mucho con tu mamá

Blaine: No vengo de ahí

Se mordió el labio para no preguntarle el por qué estaba así, era obvio había tenido un problema en el casino, sus zapatos negros estaban manchados por tierra café, Blaine lo volteó a ver, sus ojos le pidieron a gritos esa noche portarse con él como lo hacía antes,

Kurt: Buenas noches voy a mi cuarto

Blaine: ¿Ni preguntarás qué me pasa, verdad?

Kurt: Está fuera de mis obligaciones

Iba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando su corazón lo traicionó, la imagen de Blaine devastado, exasperado, jalándose el cabello, viendo papeles fue más fuerte a sus intenciones e incluso a su pequeñita voz "ahí vas de nuevo, te gusta darte de golpes solo ¿verdad?"; Kurt se encogió de hombros y bajó, sus manos se posaron lentamente en los hombros de Blaine,

Kurt: Cálmate, vas a solucionar el problema

Blaine: Vete a tu cuarto, no estoy de ánimos para verte aprovechar de esto para terminar el contrato

Kurt: No sería capaz, ¿quieres desahogarte?

Blaine: Quisiera, pero

Kurt: Te oigo, anda cuéntame, hago la excepción de escucharte solo hoy

Blaine: Quieren quitarnos el terreno del casino

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine abrió los ojos e inclinó un poco su cabeza, Kurt caminó y se sentó, Blaine se recostó en sus piernas, le fue platicando lo sucedido, en tanto Kurt le acariciaba lentamente su cabello,

Kurt: Aceptarán su proposición, ya lo verás

Blaine: Tengo mucho dinero invertido ahí

Kurt: Las raíces a veces cuestan más trabajo

Blaine: Me estoy dando cuenta

Se giró y lo miró, cómo había extrañado ese detalle, un simple gesto de escucharlo, comprenderlo, resultaba tan gratificante,

Blaine: Gracias Kurt por hacer esta excepción

Kurt: De nada, ¿has comido algo?

Blaine: Con mi mamá

Kurt: Debiste derramar mucha bilis, vamos a la cocina y te preparo un sándwich

Blaine: No son tus obligaciones

Le acarició su mejilla lentamente y le dio un beso en ella, añadiendo en un tono muy dulce, "tuviste un día lo suficiente difícil, no te lo complicaré más yo"; fueron hasta la cocina, la llamada de Sebastián quedó borrada para él, Blaine lo observaba moverse para sacar los ingredientes necesarios para hacerle su sándwich, comió en silencio, sin antes darle las gracias. Una vez con el estómago lleno, cuando Kurt lavaba los trastes, no soportó más, lo atrapó entre sus brazos,

Kurt: Solo era escucharte

Blaine: Me interesa poco Bebé, un día más sin una sonrisa y me vuelvo loco

Kurt: Blaine, me voy si me besas

Blaine: Que sea así Bebé, eres libre después de este beso

Kurt: ¿Seguro?

Blaine: La construcción tardará años, además ahora resulta, según mi madre no eres buen partido para mí

Kurt: Ahh

Lo besó sin permitirle decir nada de su comentario, fue un roce pequeño de labios, Kurt esperaba algo más profundo,

Blaine: Listo, se fue al caño el contrato

Kurt: Blaine….mis maletas están listas ya

Blaine: Bien

Kurt fue a su cuarto, terminó de meter una ropa en ellas, de nuevo no tenía idea de qué hacer con el anillo y la gargantilla, Blaine entró al cuarto,

Kurt: Estos te los dejo

Blaine: Desde la vez pasada te indique llevártelos

Kurt: Ok, si cambias de parecer me avisas

Blaine: Ajá

Jaló una de las maletas grandes para bajarla de la cama, Blaine se aproximó y bajó todas, lo miró, en un movimiento donde Kurt se sorprendió por la rapidez, estuvo acostado con Blaine encima besándolo,

Kurt: Umm Blaine, ya no hay contrato

Blaine: Lo sé Bebé, amor, tus besos me encantan

Su mano se deslizó por su entrepierna, metiéndose dentro del pantalón, el contacto de sus dedos lo estimularon a tal grado de arquearse, Blaine lo dejó un segundo para levantarse, quedando de rodillas aprisionado su cuerpo, desabrochó su camisa y la aventó, Kurt lo veía tan guapo, tan imponente,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces?

Blaine: Quitándome mi ropa ¿no es obvio?

Kurt: Tienes novio

Blaine: ¿Tengo qué?

Blaine se agachó y lo besó, deslizó su cuerpo para estar a un lado de Kurt, le hizo varias preguntas rápidas. Su vocecita, le pareció verla colgada del techo, cuando desvió su mirada al ser despojado de su pijama y tomado su pezón por la boca de Blaine, "este sí pudo chiflar y comer, no según lo impedirías, tiene novio ¿recuerdas?, habrá estado con el lechoso y ahora viene a rematar contigo, ¿luego qué?, regresará con él, después tú, ¿te gusta jugar con más de los reglamentarios?"

Kurt: No

Blaine: Kurt, ¿amor qué dijiste?

Kurt: Está sonando mi celular

Blaine notó el ruido, se levantó y entre los dos buscaron el aparato, dio con él Blaine, sin pensarlo contestó

Blaine: Bueno

Rachel: Hermano, ya apareció

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Rachel: El donador, necesito mi herencia

Blaine: ¿De qué hablas Rachel?

Rachel: Finn…su riñón…ya está

Rachel con la emoción, no le explicaba bien las cosas a su hermano, por tanto tomó la resolución de

Blaine: Salimos para Washington, llegando allá te llamo

Rachel: La operación es ya

Blaine: Que lo operen

Rachel: ¿Y el dinero?

Blaine: Tienes mi palabra hermanita

Rachel: Gracias

Blaine cortó la llamada, Kurt lo veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando escuchó eso "que lo operen", muchas ideas vinieron a su mente,

Kurt: Mi hermano

Blaine: Ya no estará sufriendo, vamos a vestirnos, están decididos a no dejarnos hacer cariñitos bien

Kurt: Eres un cínico

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Tú regresaste con Louis y vienes y me besas, acaricias, eres un desgraciado

Blaine: Quizás lo sea, pero aclararemos si lo soy o no en el camino a Washington

* * *

Espero sus reviews :)

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Al cabo de un mes y quince días, Finn estaba puesto junto con Rachel para regresar a NY, Kurt inconscientemente tenía unas ansias locas de ver a Blaine, por tanto se ofreció a llevarlos. Ambos adolescentes buscaron excusas para mejor hablarle a Helena o Emma, ninguno se sintió capaz de decirle a Kurt el hecho de que Blaine había regresado con Louis.


	23. Capítulo 22

— **22 **—

Kurt vestido con unos jeans y una sudadera ligera, Blaine un pantalón y una playera, una maleta mal preparada, una maleta de Kurt tomada al azar, salieron rumbo a Washington, tres horas antes de la llamada, Finn y Rachel estaban jugando monopoly con los padres de este,

Carole: Burt ponte atento, estos niños nos están ganando

Rachel: Cayó en mi propiedad señora, tiene que pagarme 20 dólares

Carole: Mi nuera me está llevando a la banca rota

Finn: Somos buena pareja aquí

Burt: Vamos a detener esta masacre, yo contesto

Burt tomó el teléfono, una voz agitada conocida por él se escuchó del otro lado, conforme le iban diciendo cosas, su semblante fue cambiando, Carole al verlo con el rostro desencajado se aproximó a él y lo abrazó, unos minutos después colgó; volteó a ver a Finn, le dio un beso a Carole, aclaró su garganta, no podía creerlo, por fin después de tantos años, pero el dinero,

Finn: ¿Qué pasa papá?

Burt: Hijo…. maldita sea y nosotros sin el dinero suficiente

Carole: ¿Cómo?, Burt, ¿apareció?

Burt: Si, ya tienen tu donador Finn

Finn: No puede ser, no puede ser

Burt: Era tu doctor, es solo cosa de llevarte, hacerte unos estudios y

Finn: Pagar, pequeño detalle, no podemos pagar

Burt: Kurt me ha mandado todo su sueldo, seguro de ahí podemos agarrar

Finn: Pero no cubre todo

Burt: Así es hijo, hipotecamos el departamento

Finn: Es una locura papá, no arriesgaremos la casa por mí

Burt: Desde luego lo haremos si es necesario

Finn: No

Rachel estaba en una especie de shock, sus plegarías habían resultado al fin, sus mandas no eran sacrificios en vano, besó a Finn, sin importarle la presencia de sus padres y en tono de alegría "se acabó el sufrimiento mi amor, ya vas a poder caminar, estudiar medicina",

Finn: ¿No oyes Rachel? somos pobres, no soy rico como t

Carole: Finn, no le hables así a Rachel

Finn: Lo siento

Ella con lágrimas en los ojos tomó el teléfono sin pedirlo, marcó a casa de su hermano, al no obtener respuesta por estar ocupado, optó por el celular de su cuñado, tanto Burt como Carole supusieron pediría a su madre ir por ella de inmediato, cuando colgó,

Rachel: Ya está solucionado, si soy rica y de algo servirá serlo

Finn como pudo se levantó de su silla y la abrazó, unos minutos después salieron rumbo al hospital, el corazón de Finn latía a mil, su calvario parecía terminaría por fin, no más diálisis, tendría la oportunidad de caminar, ir a donde se le placiera, disfrutar de su vida, vivir al fin.

Kurt iba hundido en la profundidad de sus pensamientos, su hermano estaría sano, valía la pena por eso haberse metido en el lío de aparentar ser el novio de Blaine, aunque hubiera sido inteligente dejar su corazón por fuera,

Blaine: Bebé, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás

Kurt: Sí, debe salir así

Blaine: Sé que no es el momento más idóneo, pero no soy un cínico

Kurt: ¿No? ¿cómo calificas el estar con Louis y conmigo?

Blaine: Nunca he estado con los dos

Kurt: Eres cínico, es más, eso es poco, te arreglaste con él y en lugar de en cuanto regresaste decirme "se acabaron tus servicios", exiges un recibimiento más cálido, ¿qué esperabas?, verme en ropa interior sexy, una romántica cena en la mesa, el cuarto lleno de flores,

Blaine: Si, menos lo de la ropa interior sexy, porque esos los traía yo, antes de golpearme y provocar un accidente, óyeme por favor

Kurt: Blaine no estoy para oír nada, es más, me interesa poco la explicación, nuestro contrato terminó

Blaine consideró no ser oportuno el momento para insistir en ser escuchado, la mente de Kurt estaba lo suficiente ocupada al estar preocupado por la salud de su hermano, a quien en tanto él iba rumbo a Washington comenzaban a operar. En cuanto arribaron al hospital, Finn fue sometido a una variedad y cantidad de estudios inimaginables, el reloj iba marcando el transcurso de la noche, Rachel daba vueltas junto con Carole en sentidos contrarios,

Burt: Mujeres ya me marearon, siéntense las dos

Rachel: No puedo señor

Carole: A mi menos me pidas eso, el destino de mi hijo será marcado por esos últimos exámenes

Dichas estas palabras apareció al final del corredor el doctor de Finn, en sus manos llevaba una tablilla de metal con muchos papeles encima, Carole respiró hondo cuando llegó con ellos, no era la primera vez donde los llamaban con la noticia de tener un donador al parecer compatible con Finn, pero por desgracia en las últimas pruebas de compatibilidad salía no ser por completo apto el trasplante por alguna situación,

Carole: Y bien doctor, de nuevo fueron falsas esperanzas, ¿o este si fue el bueno?

Doctor: No sabe cómo me da gusto señora esta noticia

Burt: ¿Fue el bueno doctor?

Doctor: Si, el muchacho quien desafortunadamente murió en un accidente y sus padres tuvieron a bien donar sus órganos, tenía casi la misma edad de Finn

Rachel: ¿Eso lo hace compatible?

Doctor: No señorita, aunque ayudará en mucho, el riñón digamos tiene los mismos años que Finn, además es completamente compatible con él

Carole y Burt palidecieron, por fin el sueño de liberar a su hijo del sufrimiento de vivir procedimientos tan dolorosos como diálisis, estar encerrado en su casa, no tener amigos, etc., acabaría. Burt se dirigió junto con el doctor a la recepción para firmar los papeles e iniciar la operación lo antes posible,

Burt: Son muchas formas

Doctor: La operación es delicada, tardaremos varias horas

Burt: Lo sé, doctor para el pago

Doctor: Señor, yo estoy conciente como sus recursos son limitados, sin embargo conseguí la dirección nos permitiera realizar la operación y hasta dar de alta a Finn deberán pagar, así tendrá unos días para conseguir el dinero

Burt: Muchas gracias doctor

Doctor: No me lo agradezca, después de tantos años tratando a Finn, al hablarme y decirme ser casi sin por ciento la compatibilidad me dio mucho gusto

Burt respiró con lo dicho por el doctor, según las explicaciones algún día recibidas cuando les habló de la operación, para dar de alta a Finn pasaría una semana, con ese tiempo podría buscar una institución donde hipotecar su departamento para cubrir la cantidad faltante. Después de la tonelada de papeles donde autorizaba la operación, pasó junto con Rachel y Carole al cuarto de Finn,

Carole: ¿Nervioso hijo?

Finn: Un poco mamá, por fin mi sueño se hará realidad, dejaré la silla, todo, viviré, podré estudiar Medicina, tantas cosas

Rachel: ¿Oye pero no me dejarás de querer verdad?, ahora no solo tendré celos de Quinn, voy a terminar con una úlcera horrible

Carole rió con el comentario de Rachel, el cual rompió un poco la tensión reinante, aunque el trasplante era por fin la liberación de Finn, también resultaba un riesgo la operación, era delicada y podría en determinado momento no tener el éxito esperado; una vez puesto el riñón en el cuerpo de Finn, debían pasar 24 horas antes de dar sentado el éxito de la operación, a pesar de la compatibilidad comprobada, había casos donde se presentaba rechazo del órgano recibido. Esa situación la tenía muy presente Finn, pero juraba después de esperar tanto, su cuerpo aceptaría a la perfección al recién llegado,

Finn: De nadie podría recibir un amor tan puro como el tuyo Rachel

Rachel: Quiero darte un beso, pero me da pena

Carole: En la casa se lo diste

Rachel: Este yo…

Burt: Carole vamos a dejarlos solos un ratito

Finn: ¿Todavía no me van a operar?

Burt: Están preparando el quirófano hijo

Carole: Ahora regresamos

Afuera del cuarto, Carole y Burt hablaron de la situación del pago de los gastos de la operación, luego de intercambiar puntos de vista acordaron hipotecar la casa y no tocar si quiera el dinero de Kurt. Ninguno de los dos notó cuando Blaine y Kurt aparecieron por el corredor, Kurt iba tan nervioso que no alcanzó a escuchar lo hablado entre sus padres, pero Blaine si lo hizo a la perfección

Kurt: Mamá, papá, ¿ya lo están operando?

Burt: Todavía no hijo, hicieron muchos estudios

Kurt: ¿Lo puedo ver?

Carole: Claro, dejamos a los tortolitos un rato solos

Kurt: Voy a interrumpirlos entonces

Blaine tuvo a bien quedarse afuera junto con su hermana quien salió después de la habitación para dejar a la familia sola, en cuanto la vio antes de escuchar algo, le dijo "vamos a la recepción, pero será nuestro secreto". Ambos caminaron a la recepción como niños traviesos, Blaine expidió un cheque por la cantidad indicada por Kurt,

Señorita: ¿Necesita factura señor?

Blaine: No, ¿esto cubre todo los gastos?

Señorita: De la operación, aunque también están los días donde estará el muchacho internado, hay chequeos

Blaine: Ok, si le dejo un boucher abierto ahí puede cargar todo cuando no haya un gasto más

Señorita: Si señor desde luego

Blaine: De acuerdo, aquí tiene mi tarjeta, solo quiero pedirle un favor muy especial

Señorita: Claro señor

Blaine: ¿Podríamos manejar la situación en anonimato?

Señorita: Desde luego

Blaine: Muchas gracias

Rachel escuchó de su hermano la razón del por qué no deseaba revelar ser él quien pagaba la operación debido a los problemas tenidos con Kurt,

Rachel: ¿Andan muy mal?

Blaine: Si hermanita, casi puedo jurar no regresa conmigo a NY

Rachel: Eres un tonto

Blaine: ¡Rachel!

Rachel: Él es muy lindo, aunque lo contrataste, yo juraba que te habías enamorado, ayy

Blaine: ¿Qué dijiste Rachel?

Rachel: Este…. sabemos del contrato entre ustedes

Blaine: ¿Cómo se enteraron?

Rachel: Larga historia, ¿no te enamoraste de Kurt?

La pregunta quedó en el aire porque Kurt, Carole y Burt llegaron donde estaban ellos,

Carole: Hija, Finn quiere un besito antes de entrar al quirófano

Rachel: Voy a verlo

Rachel y Finn estuvieron hablando hasta entrar las enfermeras para llevárselo al quirófano, entre risas, algunas lágrimas antes de quedar dormido producto de la anestesia fue llevado a la sala de operación donde pasarían varias horas antes de poder dar por terminada esa operación.

Doctor: Bien, pongamos manos a la obra

Enfermera: Si doctor

Doctor: ¿Hora?

Enfermera: Justo media noche

Doctor: Bien, esperemos tener un buen amanecer

Blaine tenía en sus piernas recostada a su hermana, Carole y Burt se encontraba en el sillón de enfrente abrazados, Kurt luego de ir al baño veía a ambos lados tratando de decidirse dónde sentarse, Blaine le estiró su mano,

Blaine: Ven bebé

Kurt: Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo

Blaine: Es una operación larga

Con esas palabras le dio un beso en la frente, el cuadro ante los ojos de Carole resultó muy conmovedor, aunque los nervios estaban a flor de piel, el peso de la noche hizo caer a Kurt y Rachel, los dos en brazos de Blaine parecieron encontrar el sosiego necesario para poder descansar un poco.

Carole: Cayeron las dos

Blaine: Se durmieron aquí en mis brazos

Carole: Les diste paz, ambos te tienen mucho amor, tu hermana este tiempo aquí no dejaba de hablar de ti, de lo especial que eres

Blaine: Es mi hermana, no es fiable su palabra

Carole: Nuestro hijo también nos ha dado comentarios muy buenos de ti

Blaine volteó a ver a Kurt suspirando recargado en su hombro, le resultaba difícil pensar oírlo hablar bien de él, luego de la forma como se conocieron, los meses pasados a su lado, el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido, había viajado en dos ocasiones con él a Fráncfort, tenía una casa, acciones del casino, un novio muy lindo quien con cachetadas lo había logrado cambiar. Acomodó el cabello de Kurt, pronto se quedaría sin el novio, la actitud de Kurt en el camino al hospital, marcó muy claro interesarle poco conocer lo sucedido o no en el tiempo donde él estuvo en Fráncfort, lo iba a extrañar tanto, estaría solo en una casa enorme,

Kurt: Me quedé dormido

Blaine: Si amor

Kurt: ¿Y mis papás?

Blaine: Fueron a pedir informes

Kurt: Ahh, no soy tu amor

Blaine: Kurt, ¿quisieras darme la oportunidad de platicarte las cosas?

Kurt: Como te lo dije en el camino para acá, no es de mi interés

Blaine: Pero

Kurt: Ahí vienen mis papás

Carole y Burt habían ido a la recepción a preguntar sobre el avance de la operación, así mismo les indicaran el monto estimado de su costo, la enfermera cuando les informó estar pagado absolutamente todo, incluso cualquier gasto extra proveniente de estar más días Finn en el hospital quedaron perplejos, por más intentos de conocer la identidad de quien había pagado no lograron sacarle la información a la enfermera. La cara de asombro fue confundida por Kurt, su semblante le reflejó a él angustia, preocupación, juró que la operación de su hermano se había complicado,

Kurt: ¿Qué pasa?

Burt: Todavía no tienen novedades

Kurt: ¿Entonces por qué vienen así?, juré iba algo mal

Burt: La operación de tu hermano ya fue pagada

Carole: Y todos los gastos extras

Kurt: ¿Cómo fue eso posible?

Le contaron lo dicho por la enfermera, Kurt volteó a ver instintivamente a Blaine, quién más allá de él habría podido pagar la operación de su hermano, Blaine sonrió y añadió ante los ojos inquisitivos de quien fuera su novio por un papel, "siempre hay almas caritativas en esta tierra". A las cinco de la mañana, justo cuando iniciaba el alba, el doctor salió empapado de sudor, con el rostro cansado y tenso, a unos centímetros de donde estaban sonrió,

Doctor: Todo fue un éxito

Carole: Gracias a Dios

La voz de Carole despertó de inmediato a Rachel, el doctor se impactó cuán rápido dejó la somnolencia propia de estar despertando,

Rachel: ¿Cómo está mi novio?

Doctor: Tendrás novio para rato

Rachel: Eso espero, ya sano tendrá muchas detrás de él

Doctor: Me temo a apostar jamás encontrará a una niña tan linda como tú

Rachel: ¿Usted cree doctor?

Doctor: Estoy totalmente convencido, si los papás acceden, ¿quieres ser tú quien despierte al bello durmiente?

Rachel: ¿Puedo?

Blaine: Rachel, deja ir a la señora o el señor, tú lo verás después

Rachel: Solo pregunté

Kurt: Yo considero a mi hermano le dará mucha alegría verla al despertar

El nuevo día lo recibió Finn con una sonrisa enorme, su vida cambiaría radicalmente, ahora podría disfrutar mucho más su estancia en NY, hacer mil cosas con Rachel; Carole y Burt escuchaban emocionados a su hijo y a la novia de este hablar de sus planes, incluso mencionaron boda en algunos años, si bien podían notar un amor enorme entre ellos, no podían decir lo mismo de Kurt y Blaine. Desde su llegada advirtieron una actitud extraña entre ellos, la cual se acentó más al medio día cuando partió Blaine solo,

Carole: Hijo puedes irte con él si lo deseas

Kurt: Mamá, él y yo terminamos

Carole: Mi niño, ¿por qué?

Kurt: Porque tenías razón, no se puede enamorar uno de alguien conocido por Internet

Fue la única respuesta venida a su mente en esos instantes. Blaine volvió a NY, al entrar a su casa, encontró a su perrito con cara triste, lo cargó,

Blaine: Debes estar hambriento pequeñito

Al cabo de quince días, Finn seguía en el hospital, aunque había aceptado bien el riñón, el doctor no deseaba arriesgarse a darlo de alta, realmente requería estar un mes internado y luego ser trasladado a su casa. Kurt ante la eminente aparición de gastos extras porque la situación no terminaba en la operación, decidió tomar dos días después de regresar de NY un trabajo en un super como cajero. El trabajo francamente no lo hacía feliz, claro no ayudaba su estado de ánimo, por un lado la forma en cómo terminó con Blaine, recordaba esa última noche, ¿qué le iría a decir?, su vocecita latosa comiendo un dulce se rascó la cabeza "si querías saber, lo hubieras dejado hablar, te gusta complicarnos la vida y hacernos sufrir gratis, jamás debiste buscar al lechoso, pero eres un terco".

El soliloquio interno lo terminó cuando comenzó a cobrar una cuenta, en los últimos días aparte de trabajar ahí, estuvo en muchísimos castings, en todos no le ofrecían más allá de papeles de extra y donde ganaría ni la mitad de lo del super, claro el esfuerzo no era tanto, la suerte parecía no sonreírle. Su única tranquilidad era no estar Blaine enterado de su mala fortuna, a pesar de estar Rachel al tanto de la situación, Kurt le pidió a Finn y Rachel no mencionarle nada del lugar donde estaba trabajando, si acaso llegaba a preguntar por él.

Para fortuna de Blaine y sus socios, el hallazgo no les trajo más allá de dos semanas de retraso, una vez extraídas todas las piezas, pudieron seguir con sus trabajos, aunque si representó un gasto, ya que en pos de conservar la historia, más bien el terreno, decidieron pagar a dos reconocidos restauradores para darle el tratamiento requerido a las piezas. Nick andaba feliz con el desenlace del problema, además de no captar tener tanta dicha de haberse casado con Jeff, su esposo lo hacía sentirse el hombre más afortunado del planeta tierra

Blaine: Estás exagerando

Nick: Amigo tú no conoces el amor, es una fuerza tan grande, cuando sucedió lo de las piezas, llegué a mi casa y le conté a Jeff la situación, me escuchó, dio ánimos, resulta tan

Blaine: Especial tener quien te brinde su hombro, su oído, te consienta cuando lo necesites, con su sonrisa logres ver luz en las tinieblas

Nick: Si, ¿con cuál de tus novios has sentido eso?, pensé no lo habías experimentado, porque solo eso lo da el amor verdadero

Blaine: Con ninguno de mis novios, aunque si con mi bebé

Blaine cerró su computadora y la guardó ante la cara atónita de Nick, llegar a su casa no resultaba muy grato, la mayoría de las noches, debía aguantar la engorrosa visita de Thad o Elijah junto con su madre, supuestamente buscándole hacer menos dolorosa la ruptura, ese día francamente no iba de humor para aguantar a nadie. A las afueras de su casa, un hombre muy conocida por él lo esperaba,

Blaine: ¡Louis!, por fin estás aquí

Louis: Hola

Esa noche, Helena conoció a quien era su verdadero yerno, no al suplantador, aunque ella no lo supo, Elijah y Thad obviamente pusieron el grito en el cielo al conocerlo, el muchacho según su ver resultaba tan buen candidato como ellos.

La salud de Finn evolucionó considerablemente rápido, solo tres semanas en el hospital fueron requeridas, Kurt y sus padres un día antes de darlo de alta, preguntaron temerosos el adeudo existente. Burt y Carole no captaron ese día en la noche, estar cubiertos todos los gastos de su hijo, incluso esos días de estar en observación.

Señorita: Señor, no hay deuda de parte de ustedes

Burt: ¿Segura señorita?

Señorita: Claro, ya hice el cargo a la tarjeta dejada por el señor

Kurt: ¿Qué señor?

Señorita: Lo siento, el joven me pidió no revelar su identidad

Kurt interrogó a la señorita con más preguntas, necesitaba conocer quién había sido, aunque tenía una idea muy certera, el pago solo accedió a revelar la señorita se dio el mismo día donde fue internado Finn y por un hombre joven.

Carole: Kurt fue tu ex novio

Kurt: No sé mamá, pero Rachel seguramente podrá sacarme de la duda

El interrogatorio a Rachel no fue de gran éxito, ella juró y perjuró no saber absolutamente nada del asunto. Kurt obviamente tuvo duda de lo dicho por Rachel, sin embargo debía esperar un poco para comprobar lo contrario. Los días siguieron transcurriendo, Blaine estaba más tranquilo con la llegada de Louis, su madre y él entablaron una buena relación, el muchacho cumplía a la perfección el esquema considerado apropiado para su hijo.

El doctor de Finn estaba sumamente sorprendido con la recuperación de su paciente, en mucho juraba se debía a su ansiedad de ser dado de alta para poder regresar con su novia a tomar sus clases,

Doctor: Bien, por mí ya no hay problema para viajar

Fin: ¡Estoy dado de alta!

Doctor: Bueno, tienes permiso de irte a NY, pero allá deberás seguir con los cuidados pertinentes

Burt y Carole esperaban tardara más tiempo la recuperación de Finn, con esa situación pretendían convencerlo de estudiar en Washington, dado el rompimiento de Kurt y Blaine, el hecho de poder caminar ya Finn, jurarían la madre de Rachel no lo recibiría en su casa más,

Finn: Mamá pero yo no quiero quedarme aquí

Carole: Hijo entiende, la situación no es la misma, tú ya caminas y

Fin: Podría quedarme con el hermano de Rachel

Burt: Kurt y él terminaron, si te aceptó antes fue por la relación con tu hermano

A Finn su ánimo lo afectó mucho la plática con sus padres, Rachel previendo la situación, habló primero con su madre, en efecto, ya no le resultaba del todo viable tener a Finn en su casa; una vez apagada esa vela habló a casa de su hermano, ahí le contestó un hombre que no era su hermano, lo cual le sorprendió a ella, ¿acaso estaba viviendo con el fulano ese, en la casa arreglada por Kurt?

Blaine: Hermanita, ¿qué pasó?

Rachel: Ya nada, voy a intentar mi última opción

Le colgó, supuso gastaría saliva, si estaba con Louis en su casa, obviamente no toleraría tener al hermano de su digamos ex. Su salvación era Emma, quien para su tranquilidad, accedió a darle alojamiento a Finn, de alguna forma como parte de su beca,

Rachel: Solucionado

Fin: ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Rachel: Debo hacer méritos, ahora tendré mucha competencia

Finn: Yo solo tengo ojos para ti

Rachel: Más te vale

Finn: ¿Dónde me conseguiste morada?

Rachel: En casa de mi tía

Finn: ¿Por qué no con tu hermano?

Rachel: Verás

Rachel le platicó a Finn haber contestado un hombre en casa de su hermano, ella dedujo era el tal Louis, bien a bien, ninguno de los dos estaba enterado del por qué de buenas a primeras, Kurt había podido quedarse en Washington, era evidente el rompimiento del contrato y dado el conocimiento de los hechos, Blaine había vuelto con Louis, por tanto Kurt resultaba no necesario.

Al cabo de un mes y quince días, Finn estaba puesto junto con Rachel para regresar a NY, Kurt inconscientemente tenía unas ansias locas de ver a Blaine, por tanto se ofreció a llevarlos. Ambos adolescentes buscaron excusas para mejor hablarle a Helena o Emma, ninguno se sintió capaz de decirle a Kurt el hecho de que Blaine había regresado con Louis. Helena estuvo de acuerdo de ser llevada su hija a NY por su anterior yerno, aunque le resultó un poco extraño el querer ir Kurt dada la situación reinante.

Rachel, Finn y Kurt partieron rumbo a NY, los dos muchachos veían a Kurt con la mirada tan ilusionada, sentían haber hecho mal al no contarle el pequeño detalle de Blaine estar viviendo probablemente con su verdadero novio. Kurt en todo el camino permaneció callado, observando el panorama a su alrededor, en su bolso llevaba un pequeño sobre el cual pretendía entregarle a Blaine, su primordial intención de ir era esa, ninguna otra; de nuevo su vocecita pareció balanceándose colgada por el cristal, "ja, tu intención no es únicamente llevar ese sobre, tú intentas ver si él te pide quedarte, no me vengas con dejé algo de ropa, porque esa tapadera no te la creo yo, tú lo amas y has extrañado mucho sus besos, los encuentros en las noches, los cariños dejados a medias, el no haber consumado nunca estos". Kurt cerró los ojos, su ánimo no era tal para pelearse con él mismo, los constantes fracasos en sus audiciones lo habían desmoronado internamente.

Emma, en vista de no estar terminada su casa, rentó una pequeña dada la necesidad de tener un lugar donde recibir a Finn. Al aceptar nunca contempló un aspecto importante, compartir esta situación con William, a él francamente no le hizo mucha gracia tener a un adolescente en su casa, quería solo a Emma para él, además de contar con la privacidad necesaria para tomarla en sus brazos y hacerle el amor en el sofá de la sala, si así lo deseaba,

Emma: No lo pensé

Schuester: Debiste consultarlo conmigo

Emma: Es una buena acción, el muchacho es muy noble, ni vamos a sentir su presencia

Schuester: Emma, quiero tenerte para mí solo, es egoísta lo sé, pero luego de tantos años de separación

William le hizo una sonrisa pícara y la jaló para el sillón, luego de hacerle el amor le dijo "esto no podremos hacer si está Finn". Helena en su casa recibía a los recién llegados, Kurt en tono muy solemne le pidió hablar con ella a solas. En el jardín lejos de todos oídos, Helena escuchó una disculpa por parte de Kurt, ante su actitud tan grosera, así mismo le agradeció todas las atenciones tenidas,

Kurt: Fui muy descortés y lo reconozco, por ello le pido perdón

Helena: No te preocupes, estabas bajo mucha tensión y en una situación poco agradable, fui muy exigente contigo

Kurt: Gracias por la comprensión, voy a llevar a Finn a casa de la señora Emma, ¿usted tiene la dirección?

Helena: Si, pero hijo, tu hermano estará mejor aquí conmigo

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Helena: Mira, Emma y William están en una especie de luna de miel, tal cual recién casados, la presencia de Finn digamos será inoportuna, aquí la casa está enorme solo para Rachel y para mi

Kurt: Según me comentó Rachel, usted no estaba de acuerdo en tener más aquí a mi hermano

Helena: En un principio así fue, pero medité las cosas y aquí los puedo vigilar mejor

Kurt: Muchas gracias, es usted muy buena

La abrazó, una vez acordada la estancia de Finn en su casa, Helena quiso ocupar la privacidad para hablar de su hijo, Kurt tragó saliva y solo con ojos un tanto llorosos "se acabó nuestra relación". Helena habló con su hermana para informarle de su decisión de seguir brindándole alojamiento a Finn, además la invitó a una comida para celebrar la recuperación de Finn. Todo transcurría en total calma, hasta cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando llegó Blaine, todos se voltearon a ver a Kurt, él no iba solo,

Kurt: Es tarde ya, me debo retirar

Helena: Apenas íbamos a comer

Kurt: Si señora, lo siento, pero debo regresar a Washington, mañana trabajo temprano, con permiso, muchas gracias por todo

Kurt se despidió de todos lo más rápido que pudo, salió de la casa con el nudo en la garganta atravesado, estaba por tomar un taxi, cuando alguien le sujetó el brazo,

Blaine: Espera Kurt

Kurt: ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine: Yo…. dejaste ropa tuya en la casa

Kurt: Cierto

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir por ella antes de irte?

Kurt: Dudo a tu novio le agrade

Contuvo sus palabras, porque de seguir hablando derramaría las lágrimas reprimidas en sus ojos, Blaine negó con la cabeza su afirmación, quitó la alarma de su auto y le abrió la puerta. Fueron hasta su casa, ahí Kurt se quedó en el jardín acariciando a Blainie, quien en cuanto lo vio entrar corrió feliz al reconocer la voz de su amo,

Blaine: Le dio gusto verte

Kurt: Si, le falta un buen baño, no lo vayas a descuidar

Blaine: No lo haré, voy por las maletas

Kurt: Claro, te espero acá afuera

Blaine:- Vamos a dentro

Kurt: Preferiría no entrar

Ver la casa tan cuidadosamente arreglada por él meses atrás, impregnada con algún toque de Louis, su perfume, una prenda de él en la sala, sería devastador, una vez con las maletas en el patio, Kurt sacó de su bolso un sobre y se lo dio a Blaine,

Blaine: ¿Qué es?

Kurt: Un pequeño abono a la deuda, necesito una cuenta para irte depositando, también regresarte todo lo que me pagaste

Blaine: No te entiendo

Kurt: Tú pagaste lo de mi hermano

Blaine: Para nada

Kurt: Rachel me confesó todo

Blaine: Le dije claro que no

Kurt: Entonces si fuiste tú

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Tu hermana no me dijo nada, yo tenía sospechas únicamente pero acabas de aclarar todo, te iré pegando cada peso, te lo juro, toma

Blaine: No lo puedo aceptar Kurt

Kurt: Hazlo por favor y dame la cuenta

Blaine no quiso darle nada de número, ni aceptar el dinero de él, quiso hablar un poco, pero Kurt vio su reloj, agarró una de las maletas,

Kurt: Es tarde ya, veré la forma de regresarte el dinero aunque no quieras, adiós

Blaine: Te llevo a la estación

Kurt: No hace falta, tomo un taxi, debes regresar con tu novio

Blaine insistió en llevarlo y al final de pelear por quitarle una maleta, accedió a ser llevado por él a la estación. Estando allá, compró el boleto para regresar a Washington, sus ojos tenían un brillo tan parecido a cuando se despidieron en Fráncfort, ¿acaso lo besaría igual que aquella ocasión?

Kurt: Adiós

Blaine: ¿Cómo te sientes actuando?, has de estar feliz

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Blaine: Tu sueño comienza a hacerse realidad

Kurt estuvo un poco confundido con la pregunta de Blaine, sin embargo las palabras de él, lograron ponerle sentido a todo, le comentó que su hermana le había platicado estar yéndole muy bien con un papel pequeño, pero sustancioso, hasta tener muy buenas ofertas,

Kurt: Si me ha ido bien, adiós

Blaine: Adiós

Kurt se dirigió al andén, sintiendo su corazón palpitar, dio la vuelta y regresó corriendo, lo abrazó de tal forma,

Kurt: Gracias por lo de mi hermano

Blaine: No me agradezcas nada

Blaine: inclinó un poco su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo, dado un sentimiento más fuerte a su razón, Kurt giró su cara para poder besarlo profundamente, hasta escuchar en el altavoz ser al parecer el único pasajero faltante en el autobús. Carole y Burt lo recibieron en la estación, supusieron iría destrozado, probablemente se encontraría con Blaine, lo cual no mejoraría su ánimo de por si descompuesto por sus fracasos

Burt: ¿Cómo te fue hijo?

Kurt: Bien, Finn se quedó en casa de la señora Helena

Carole: ¡Y eso!

Kurt: Les platico en el camino

Louis, fue prácticamente acuchillado con la mirada de Finn y Rachel, los dos lo veían de forma muy fea,

Louis: Estás exagerando

Blaine: Para nada, ¿qué es esto?

Louis: Lo dejó

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt al bajarse había puesto ahí el sobre con el dinero del pago de su tiempo trabajando en el super, Blaine con el dinero en sus manos se quedó muy pensativo en el sofá, hasta recibir un beso de Louis en la mejilla,

Louis: No lograrás resolver el mundo hoy, vamos a dormir

Blaine: Tienes razón

Acostado en su cama, con el corazón destrozado e intentando contener sus sollozos para no ser descubierto su dolor por su madre, Kurt cerró los ojos intentando dormir, mañana le esperaría otro día.

Con el reloj en la pared indicándole la proximidad para terminar otro día más de trabajo, Kurt se volteó para guardar la muestra de perfume en sus manos, luego de intentarlo tanto tiempo, dejó su sueño de ser actor, también el super, ahora trabajaba en una tienda departamental en el área de perfumes, una voz conocida por él le hizo palpitar su corazón,

- Disculpe joven

Kurt giró lentamente, ante sus ojos estuvo Blaine, a quien seguía amando, el único hombre capaz de verle sus dotes de actor, aunque él hubiera terminado perdidamente enamorado,

Kurt: Si dígame

Blaine: Kurt, ¿qué haces aquí?

Kurt: Trabajando, a punto de irme, mi compañera podrá atenderte

En brazos de él, un niño de dos años jugaba con un muñequito, su compañera al escuchar la sugerencia, entró al quite, con lo cual Kurt salió de ahí inmediatamente,

Blaine: Deme varios perfumes, ¿a qué hora salen normalmente y por dónde los empleados?

Vendedora: Varía, cada uno tiene diferente horario

Blaine: ¿Él?

Vendedora: Mañana le toca en la tarde, saldrá hasta las once

Blaine: Muchas gracias

La cabeza de Kurt daba vueltas, Blaine había descubierto la mentira de su vida, tanto Rachel como Finn se habían mantenido fieles a su promesa de no revelar a Blaine su mala suerte en la actuación, además servían de mensajeros para hacerle llegar los sobres donde con mucho esfuerzo le iba pagando lo de la operación de Finn. Su día al siguiente de toparse con Blaine fue tan pesado, estaba con el miedo de volverlo a encontrar, aunque siendo sensato ¿para qué regresaría?, era obvio, estaba casado, feliz y con un hijo; por fin de unas horas terribles a la falta de clientes, dieron las once, tomó su bolso y salió, a su lado iba un tipo quien siempre le había estado tirando la onda,

Chandler: ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

Kurt: ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte?

Blaine: El joven tiene quien lo lleve

Kurt quedó congelado al verlo ahí, ¿qué hacía?, el tipo intentando conquistarlo se siguió ante la inminente situación del porque nunca había aceptado ser llevado por él, el hombre frente a ellos estaba recargado en un BMW último modelo en color rojo,

Blaine: Hace frío, ven conmigo

Kurt caminó sin meditar mucho el error de irse con él, resultaba loco y peligroso, sobretodo cuando se vio subiendo hacia una habitación en el ascensor de un hotel, más cuando entró al interior del cuarto,

Kurt: ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Blaine: ¿Qué haces trabajando ahí?, Finn y Rachel me juraron tú estabas haciendo una película no sé dónde, ¿por qué me mintieron?

Kurt: Yo les pedí hacerlo, he tenido cero éxito como actor

Blaine: ¿Y de dónde me has mandado el dinero?, lo acepté porque… Kurt

Se acercaron y besaron lentamente, no pensó nada, solo se sintió en los brazos de Blaine, acostado en la cama, haciendo el amor con él, no hubo preguntas, nada de cuestionamientos, solo se vio unido en cuerpo, corazón y más a él.

Blaine: He vivido en mentiras durante tanto tiempo, yo te creía un divo del cine de arte

Kurt: Algo así me gustaría ser, pero no

Blaine: Dios mío, han pasado tantos años sin vernos

Kurt: Varios, tu hijo está muy lindo

Blaine: Si, verdad

Kurt:- ¿Estás casado con Louis?

Blaine: Yo

Kurt: Supongo es así

Kurt dejó la cama llorando, nunca debió terminar ahí con él, Blaine lo abrazó

Blaine: Espera, no me gustó verte trabajando en ese lugar

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Bebé deja de trabajar, yo

Kurt: ¿Tú qué?, no me digas, ahora necesitas de alguien para tomar el papel de tu amante

Blaine: Ya es imposible darte el de esposo como yo quería.

Kurt palideció, Blaine deseaba darle el papel de su esposo, quizás esa noche donde no lo dejó hablar, le explicaría no haber tenido nada con Louis, quizás le iba a pedir matrimonio, en dos segundos pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza, después de mucho tiempo volvió a oír a esa pequeñita voz "ves a donde nos has traído, quisiste ser actor y no lo lograste, esa noche te empeñaste en no dejarlo hablar, si lo amas y deseas estar a su lado deberás ahora convertirte en su amante".

* * *

Solo quedan 3 capítulos u.u

espero sus reviews.


	24. Capítulo 23

Hola, no sé qué decir... esto me imagino que a todos los tiene igual de shockeados que a mí..

Que disfruten el capítulo.

— **23 **—

Blaine le dio un beso en su hombro, Kurt cerró sus ojos, ¿qué hacer?, su sueño incumplido de ser actor, lo había alejado del hombre amado, una caricia lenta por su columna lo hizo abrir los ojos,

Kurt: Me hiciste cosquillas

Blaine: Ven, vamos a acostarnos

Kurt: Debe ser tarde ya, mis papás se preocuparán

Blaine: Llámales, quiero tenerte aquí conmigo, hablar

Kurt: ¿Y tu esposo?

Blaine: Está en NY con mi hijo, se fueron ayer, yo me inventé un pretexto para quedarme, poder buscarte y

Kurt: Tener relaciones conmigo, conseguirte un amante

Blaine: No Bebé, yo solo quería hablar contigo, pero cuando te tuve tan cerca, Dios mío

Lo besó, Kurt quiso aventarlo, pero cuando reaccionó se vio regresando a la cama con él, ¿qué le podía esperar al lado de un hombre casado?, obviamente no podía salir a lugares muy públicos, unas vacaciones deberían ir disfrazadas de un viaje de negocios, sus hijos recibirán visitas esporádicas, en caso de poder tenerlos, tal vez él se negaba; Blaine lo observaba pasando lentamente su mano por su trasero, estaba de lado recargando su cabeza en su brazo, se agachó y le dio un beso,

Blaine: ¿No lograste ser actor?

Kurt: Es una pregunta tonta

Blaine: Lo siento, tu hermano y Rachel me hablaron de un éxito tuyo, todo te iba perfecto, tenías hasta un novio muy agradable, actor también

Kurt: No tengo ni lo uno, ni lo otro

Blaine: ¿Tampoco novio aunque no sea actor?

Kurt: Ni eso, he estado solo desde nuestra ruptura

Blaine: Han pasado muchos años de eso

Kurt: Sigo perdidamente enamorado de ti, aunque tú y yo nunca anduvimos, solo fui tu empleado, más bien jamás he tenido novio

Blaine: Kurt, yo me enamoré de ti, perdidamente

Kurt: ¿Hablas enserio?

Blaine: Si Bebé, la noche cuando nos habló Rachel, yo quería explicarte como nunca tuve nada con Louis, por mi hubiera regresado lo antes posible para estar contigo, pero Sebastián encontró mil formas de hacerme quedar, yo no confiaba ya en él y había cosas muy importantes a resolver

Kurt: Fui un tonto, debí escucharte ese día

Blaine: Cuando me dijiste no importarte, yo deduje no me amabas, por ello te daba igual, solo querías alejarte de mí

Kurt: ¿Por eso escondiste ser tú quién pagó la operación de mi hermano?

Blaine: Si, no deseaba ponerte en una posición con la cual te sintieras obligado a seguir conmigo

Kurt: Fui un tonto

Lo besó y se acomodó encima de él, Blaine sonrió, le dio un beso lento y luego recorrió su cuerpo en descenso, hasta llegar debajo de la cintura, Blaine gimió con el contacto de Kurt en una parte muy íntima,

Blaine: ¿Qué vas a hacer Bebé?

Kurt: Un día quedé en deuda contigo, Blaine, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti amor, pero tengo un hijo y no puedo divorciarme de Louis

Kurt: ¿Lo amas?

Blaine: Te he amado a ti, me casé con él porque soy un hombre sumamente celoso y no podía ser novio de un actor

Kurt: ¿De enterarte de mi verdadero trabajo te hubieras casado conmigo?

Blaine: Si, yo te quería proponer matrimonio, pero

Kurt: Ahora es imposible, solo queda el hueco de tu amante

Blaine: El cual no te mereces, perdona mi

La voz se cortó, Kurt recorrió lentamente el contorno del miembro con su lengua, la respiración de Blaine se agitó, tenía cerca de seis meses sin tener relaciones, además Louis era un hombre frío, no el fogoso con quien estaba ahora, luego de ser extasiado jaló a Kurt y apretó su cuerpo contra él, haciéndolo gritar, apretar las sábanas por la fuerza con la cual Blaine entraba y salía, todo en el cuarto comenzó a ser borroso, sus dedos quedaron marcados en la espalda de Blaine, al alcanzar la experiencia de llegar a la cúspide del placer y sentir el líquido tibio explayarse dentro de él,

Kurt: Ahora no hubo preservativo

Blaine: Perdona

Kurt: Te amo, después de todo no finalicé como en la película

Blaine: Bebé, Louis está embarazado, no puedo abandonarlo

Kurt: ¡Vas a tener otro hijo!

Blaine: Si, yo jamás debí buscarte, soy un hombre con muchas obligaciones

Kurt: Ya tienes dos hijos

Blaine: Uno y otro en camino

Kurt: ¿Podrías hacerme un hueco en tu vida?

Blaine: Yo

Kurt: Antes de contestar, deja marcar a mi casa, mis padres deben estar preocupados

Blaine: Está bien

Kurt habló a su casa, Blaine le daba algunos besos en su espalda, inventó una auditoria sorpresa con la cual necesitaba quedarse más allá de su hora de salida,

Blaine: ¿Estaban preocupados?

Kurt: Un poco

Blaine: ¿Te va bien en ese trabajo?

Kurt: Saco para vivir

Blaine: Kurt, quisiera ofrecerte más que ser mi amante, pero no puedo, abandonar a Louis sería algo muy cruel de mi parte

Kurt: Entiendo

Blaine: Bebé, mándame al diablo, no aceptes, por favor, yo te he soñado tanto y soy muy egoísta

Kurt: Ser tu amante es el único espacio en tu vida y yo

Su cabeza estallaba al despertar, lo último que recordaba era haber aceptado ser cualquier cosa, con tal de estar al lado de él, vio a su alrededor, el lugar era el mismo, jaló su celular y observó la fecha,

Kurt: Dios, solo ha pasado un mes, no años, fue otra vez una pesadilla

En el último mes desde su encuentro en NY con Blaine, había tenido la misma terrible pesadilla, la cual terminaba siempre aceptando tomar el papel del amante. Esa mañana luego de la repetición de su sueño, tomo el valor de contarle a Jeff la realidad de las cosas, su amigo le habló para darle una buena noticia y él quería retribuirle con la confianza de ser sincero,

Kurt: Amigo, felicidades, saldrá muy bello tu bebé

Jeff: Lo sé, fue concebido con mucho amor, me sorprende tu confesión

Kurt: Perdona las mentiras de este mes, pero tenía miedo, quizás podías cometer alguna indiscreción

Jeff: Hemos sido amigos tantos años, me extraña

Kurt: Perdona, he tenido un tiempo muy difícil, tú puedes decirme si…

Jeff: Quieres oír de Blaine, ¿si está con Louis?

Kurt: Mejor no me digas, es un amor el cual debo superar, no quiero imaginarme terminar como en mi pesadilla

Jeff: Tú mereces ser el esposo, no el otro

Kurt: Pues… felicidades por tu embarazo, te cuidas mucho

Jeff: ¿Ya vas a colgar?

Kurt: Debo alistarme, hoy me tocó entrar en un turno intermedio, con eso que es quince

Jeff: Cierto, en la noche iremos a una fiesta en casa de Doña Helena

Kurt: Si, me platicó Finn, nos invitaron, obvio yo no quise, ni puedo ir, debo trabajar

Jeff: ¿Tus papás tampoco vienen?

Kurt: No quisieron dejarme solo, tienen miedo de verme cometer suicidio o algo así

Jeff: ¿Has estado muy deprimido?

Kurt: Resulta cruel no realizar tus sueños

Kurt y Jeff se despidieron, él se arregló sin muchas ganas, Carole antes de irse le aconsejó pensar en la posibilidad de reanudar sus clases, no le gustaba verlo tan triste,

Kurt: No te preocupes mamá estoy bien

Burt: Hijo, a nosotros no nos engañas con eso

Kurt: De verdad papá, debo irme, si no llegaré tarde y el supervisor va a regañarme, adiós

Burt: Adiós

Llegó a su trabajo sin muchos ánimos, veía como todos traían el espíritu de fiesta a todo, pero el ánimo de Kurt andaba perdido algunos metros bajo tierra. Las nueve de la mañana indicaba el reloj cuando abrió la caja para cobrar al primer cliente, a las afueras del super tres personas tomaban respectivamente unos carritos,

- Pongan de todo, no importa qué

- Entendido

- Tú mandas

El reloj marcó las once, Kurt abrió la caja para revisar sus bouchers, había tenido bastante movimiento ese día, ni cuenta se dio cuando un joven comenzó a poner varias cosas en la banda,

- Joven, ¿me cobra?

Kurt: ¡Blaine!, ¿qué haces aquí?

Blaine: Comprando

Volteó a ver la banda, en ella había de todo, aunque el primer artículo era una bolsa de pañales para bebé, los tomó y pasó por el lector de barras para marcarlo, antes de pasar otro, quiso correrlo, en su sueño estaba en otro lugar, pero no tomaría ningún riesgo,

Kurt: Vete a otra caja

Blaine: Así no debes tratar a los clientes, ¿o si joven?

Kurt: No seas malo, hay muchos quienes te pueden cobrar

Blaine: Quiero pagar aquí contigo, porque así aprovecharé el tiempo para hablar

Kurt: ¿Hablar de qué?

Blaine: En primera del dinero el cual has estado mandando y pidiendo tanto a Finn como a Rachel lo dejen a mis espaldas en diferentes sitios

Kurt: Te dije ese día, voy a pagarte todo lo de la operación, ¿ya está esperando un hijo Louis?

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Los pañales, no me digas que ya va a dar a luz, no verdad, digo, te reconciliaste con él cuando fuimos a Fráncfort aunque han pasado como cinco o seis meses de eso,

Blaine: Oye Bebé, creo que necesitas estar al tanto de mis días tanto en Fráncfort como este tiempo sin ti en NY

Kurt: No me interesa, solo

Blaine: Pues aunque no te importe, yo quiero contarte

Kurt aunque no quisiera oírlo, debía cobrarle los tres carritos atestados de cosas, los cuales para su sorpresa comenzaron a ser descargados por Rachel y Finn, quienes lo saludaron muy felices.

Kurt: ¿Por qué confesaron donde trabajaba?

Finn: Teníamos razones de peso hermanito para hacerlo

Kurt: ¿Cuáles?

Rachel: Escucha a mi hermano y lo sabrás

Blaine: ¿Me oyes?

Kurt: No pongas esa cara, ni te acerques mucho, van a regañarme, estoy en horas de trabajo

Blaine: Ok

Blaine le acarició su mejilla y luego le cerró el ojo, inició por contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior. Estaban en una cena, viendo los preparativos para el evento a tener con varias personalidades donde presentarían el proyecto con el anexo del pequeño museo gracias a los hallazgos, Louis había ayudado a Helena a determinar varios detalles, en una oportunidad, Helena y Blaine se distanciaron de todos para platicar,

Helena: Todo está listo

Blaine: Eso veo

Helena: ¿Qué tienes hijo?

Blaine: Nada mamá

Helena: Te conozco, algo te pasa, ¿lo extrañas verdad?

Blaine: ¿A quién? aquí está Louis

Helena: Extrañas a Kurt,

Blaine: No mamá, en lo absoluto lo hago

Helena: Lo veo en tu mirada, sabes, Louis está muy enterado de cuestiones de etiqueta y demás, se diría que es el chico perfecto para ti

Blaine: ¿Cómo eso de 'se diría'?

Helena: Si, de hecho a penas lo conocí creí eso, pero lo perfecto no siempre da la felicidad

Blaine: No verdad

Helena: Yo no sé tú, pero yo buscaría al muchachito alegre quien no tenía idea de cómo organizar una fiesta, pero si te amaba a tal grado de aventarse el paquete de tomar clases con su suegra, además de organizar fiesta con sus escasos conocimientos

Blaine: Kurt está teniendo éxito en la actuación, es su sueño mamá, yo soy un hombre muy celoso y sería incapaz de verlo besándose con otro

Helena: Igual a tu padre, celosos a morir

Finn y Rachel alcanzaron a escuchar el último pedazo de la conversación, ellos habían tenido algunas dudas de si Blaine estaba de novio con Louis, porque para empezar jamás lo había presentado como su novio; ambos tomaron la determinación de llegar al fondo de la verdad, para ello, decidieron escaparse esa noche para visitar a su hermano en su casa, lugar a donde no habían ido digamos por hacerse solidarios con Kurt. Blaine abrió sorprendido la puerta al verlos a los dos,

Blaine: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Rachel: Necesitamos hablar contigo

Blaine: Pasen

Kurt había pasado los artículos tan rápido como su práctica le permitía, a tal grado de no ser suficiente ni para contar el inicio de la historia, los tres se vieron con cara de haber fracasado en su plan

Kurt: Son 580 dólares, ¿forma de pago?

Blaine: Tarjeta

Kurt: ¿Me regala una firma?

Blaine tomó la pluma y firmó el boucher dado por Kurt, aprovechando lo besó, Kurt se puso pálido al escuchar la carraspera de un hombre detrás de él,

Jefe: Dudo en el récord se vea bien besar a un cliente,

Kurt: Yo no lo besé, él lo hizo

Jefe: Como haya sido, dudo pase de este mes

Kurt: Pero, yo necesito el trabajo

Volteó a ver a Blaine molesto, él sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, le pidió irse con él, necesitaba seguir contándole la historia, además de regresar a NY antes de las seis, para ver lo de la cena,

Kurt: Estoy trabajando

Jefe: No se preocupe, puede retirarse, está despedido

Kurt: Que amable es usted

Dada la situación, no le quedó otra más allá de irse con el trío de locos como les dijo, por sus cosas había sido despedido, él quien tanto requería el trabajo,

Finn: Te irá mejor, ya lo verás

Kurt: No veo cómo Finn, me ha ido pésimo en todos mis castings

Blaine: ¿Por qué yo sabía lo contrario?

Kurt: Porque si

Blaine: Bien, joven, usted y yo hablaremos por largo rato, en tanto tus papás desayunan algo con Finn y Rachel

Kurt: ¿Mis papás?

Kurt casi se infarta cuando llegaron a un hotel, él ni muerto entraría, Blaine lo observó, lo abrazó y muy bajo le dijo "prometo reservar los cariñitos hasta Hawai". Kurt no entendió mucho las palabras de Blaine, pero ante la insistencia de su hermano, subió a una habitación con él, sus pies le temblaban al recordar su pesadilla, Blaine le ofreció un refresco y sentado frente a Kurt reanudó la plática.

Rachel y Finn entraron a la casa observando todo, Blaine parecía estar solo, lo cual era extraño, Louis había salido con él de casa de Helena,

Blaine: ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Finn: Hablarte de mi hermano y de mi operación

Blaine: Soy todo oídos

Finn: Bien, en primera te hemos mentido, Kurt no está haciendo un papel en ninguna novela, trabaja en un super de cajero, de ahí ha ahorrado para mandarte el pago de mi operación

Blaine: ¡No está siendo actor!

Finn: Por desgracia ha tenido muy malos resultados en sus castings, lo cual lo ha deprimido mucho, además del rompimiento contigo

Blaine: Bueno, lo primero creo le afectó, pero lo segundo dudo lo esté lastimando

Finn: Te equivocas, él se enamoró de ti, yo estoy enterado de la existencia de un contrato entre ustedes, donde él se obligaba a aparentar el papel de tu novio, sin embargo, se enamoró perdidamente de ti

Blaine: ¡Kurt me ama!

Rachel: Con todo su corazón hermano y está sufriendo porque tú regresaste con Louis, lo hiciste un lado

Blaine: Yo no…. debo hablar con él, buscarlo, mi Bebé

Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron, sin embargo la plática no finalizó ahí, Finn le pidió esperarlo a terminar sus estudios para poder pagarle lo de su operación, claro antes de decirle esto le agradeció haberlo apoyado,

Blaine: Mira Finn, no deben pegarme nada, yo lo hice porque le tengo un aprecio muy especial a tu hermano

Finn: ¿Nada más lo aprecias, no lo amas?

Blaine: Es un tema tan difícil de definir, sin embargo te repito, no necesitan pagarme nada, con verte sano queda cubierto el gasto

Finn: Yo me sentiría mal, déjame pagarte cuando trabaje

Blaine: Hagamos un trato tú y yo, ¿qué vas a estudiar?

Finn: Medicina

Blaine: Bien, como mi doctor debe ser muy bueno, porque con tanto trabajo tendré achaques a temprana edad, te propongo uno, mandarte a Boston junto con esta señorita a estudiar tu carrera

Finn: ¿Rachel se irá a Boston?

Blaine: Es tradición familiar

Finn: Ahh, no lo sabía

Blaine: Y tú la acompañaras, la escuela de medicina ahí es muy buena

Finn: ¿Con qué dinero?

Blaine: Siempre hay becas, tú no te preocupes, y en cuanto a tu operación, me darás siempre consulta gratis, ¿qué dices hacemos trato?

Finn: De acuerdo

Blaine: Perfecto

Kurt lo observaba con cara atónita, el celular de Blaine interrumpió la plática, cruzó unas cuantas palabras y luego colgó,

Blaine: Me requieren con urgencia en NY para firmar unas cosas, ¿vienes conmigo?, allá seguimos hablando

Kurt: No

Blaine: Por favor, anda, ¿por qué cierras los ojos?

Kurt: Porque no quiero ver tu carita

Blaine se aproximó y lo besó, Kurt subió sus manos y le acarició su rostro lentamente, ¿cómo lo besaba si tenía novio?, quizás no lo tenía. Revuelto en sus ideas, accedió a irse con él, sus padres estuvieron felices al verlo bajar con un mejor semblante, Kurt se sorprendió al ser enterado de llevar sus maletas preparadas

Kurt: ¿Qué dijeron?

Carole: Hijo, tú estás no solo triste por tus casting, sino también por la ruptura con él, lo extrañas

Kurt: Mamá

Blaine: ¿O no?

Kurt: Yo….

Blaine: ¿Si me has extrañado?

Kurt: Quizás un poco

Su papá se rió con la cara supuestamente de indiferencia de Kurt, en tres horas más estuvieron en NY, donde Helena ya los esperaba con un refrigerio, Blaine se excusó para no quedarse porque debía firmar unos papeles para mandarlos a Fráncfort, Kurt fue llevado por él más o menos a rastras, ya que según deseaba quedarse. La firma no le quitó mucho tiempo,

Kurt: ¿A dónde vamos?

Blaine: A la casa, conoces bien el camino, dejaremos tus cosas y hablaremos, largo y tendido Bebé

Kurt: Yo no quiero ir ahí, ¿está Louis?

Blaine: Si, ahí está

Kurt: ¿Cómo me quieres llevar ahí?, eres un cínico

Blaine: Esta vez exijo se me permita hablar para determinar si lo soy o no

Kurt lo miró con ojos de bala, Blaine sonrió y le acarició su mejilla, llegaron a la casa, al entrar se sentía el perfume supuso de Louis, lo cual revolvió su estómago a más no poder, además había un suéter del lechoso sobre el sillón de la sala, el cual para colmo habían manchado,

Kurt: Ya estropearon mi sala

Blaine: Tendrá arreglo, fue una torpeza de mi parte, lo siento

Kurt: ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

Blaine: Sabes, mi mamá ayer cambió de parecer acerca de que si eras un buen partido para mi

Kurt: ¿Y a mí qué?

Su voz se cortó al ver bajar a Louis en una bata, su garganta se secó y sus ojos comenzaron a soltar algunas lágrimas,

Kurt: ¿Para esto me trajiste? ¿Querías hacerme ver este espectáculo? eres un

Louis: Hola, antes de prodigarle una cachetada, creo necesitas conocer a alguien

Kurt: ¿A quién?, ¿a su hijo?, no gracias, yo me largo de aquí

De la cocina salió un hombre de cabello castaño, alto, Kurt lo vio perplejo, era el tipo con quien iba Louis la noche del Bar, su novio según lo presentó aquel día, ¿qué clase de vida estaban llevando esos tres?

Louis: Oye no, a ninguno nos gustan los tríos o el cambio de parejas

Kurt: ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Blaine: Vino a restaurar las piezas encontradas

Kurt: ¿Cómo dijiste?

Blaine: Él es Harry, aparte de ser novio de Louis, es un excelente restaurador, a ambos les encanta la historia,

Kurt: No entiendo nada

Louis: Blaine nos contrató a mi novio y a mí para restaurarle las piezas encontradas, dejarlas perfectas para su museo

Kurt: ¿Tú no regresaste con él?, Finn me dijo

Blaine: Mira, Harry ha permanecido medio en el anonimato

Louis: ¿Medio? más bien totalmente, todo por sus locuras

Kurt: Ya me perdí

Blaine: Siéntate Bebé, voy a contarte mi vida sin ti estos meses aquí, luego en Fráncfort

El soportar a Elijah y Thad resultaba una tortura constante, sin embargo él no había ido a buscar a Kurt, porque de cierta manera, no deseaba obligarlo a regresar, sobretodo dada su acción de pagar la operación de su hermano; el día donde encontró a Louis a las afueras de su casa, una idea maléfica pasó por su mente, después de todo tenían una buena relación,

Blaine: Bienvenido

Louis: Gracias

Blaine: ¿Y la eminencia?

Louis: Llega hasta mañana, viene de Yucatán o algo así

Blaine: Entonces llegaste solo hoy tú

Louis: Si, ¿tienes idea de un hotel lindo para hospedarnos?

Blaine: Podría ofrecerles la casa

Louis:- ¿A ambos?

Blaine: Claro, digo si no le molesta al pelucón

Louis: ¿Te queda duda de la libertad en nuestra relación?

Blaine: Ninguna, pasa

Kurt luego de la palabra libertad, dejó el asiento, él no conocía de esas libertades, en su pesadilla parecía aceptarlas, pero la realidad era muy diferente, Blaine lo detuvo, le pidió no precipitarse y seguir escuchando, Kurt asintió aunque sin mucho convencimiento.

Estando dentro de la casa, no tenían ni media hora de estar platicando cuando se escuchó el timbre, Blaine brincó y dejó caer parte del refresco en la sala,

Blaine: Uyy, si estuviera aquí mi Bebé me hubiera regañado, cuidaba mucho la sala

Louis: Esa mancha sale, ¿por qué brincaste?

Blaine: Deben ser mi madre y los dos cacatúas esas

Louis: Exageras, dudo sean tan intragables como los describes

Blaine: ¿Lo quieres apostar?

Louis:- ¿Y si pierdo, qué?

Blaine: Me sigues la corriente

Louis: Trato

Blaine: Voy a presentarte con tu segundo nombre, porque Kurt te mencionó con el primero

Louis: Hecho

Blaine abrió la puerta y como lo dedujo era la comitiva para ayudarlo a pasar el rompimiento con Kurt, él de pronto se preguntaba si estaba tan mal a simple vista o por qué tanta insistencia en ir a verlo. Al cabo de media hora, Louis concordó con él, en un ademán le indicó haber ganado, con ello, Blaine lo llamó por su primer nombre, Helena lo observó detenidamente,

Helena: ¡Tú eres Louis!

Louis: Si, ¿Por qué pone esa cara? ¿Acaso Blaine le ha hablado mal de mí?

Helena: En lo absoluto

Cerca de media hora después la comitiva se retiró, en cuanto salieron Blaine se echó a reír, juró en tanto creyeran Louis había regresado en plan de reiniciar su relación estaría en paz, sin persecución de esos locos,

Blaine: ¿Me ayudas?

Louis: Si, me cayeron tan mal ese par

Blaine: ¿El pelucón no se enojará?

Louis: Lo dudo, a él dale piezas y el mundo puede rodar

Blaine: ¿Y eso no te molesta?

Louis: Después de estar con un hombre sumamente posesivo, luego uno quien con trabajos me prestaba atención, Harry es la medida exacta

Blaine: Gracias por lo que me toca

A la llegada de Harry, este estuvo contento de quedarse en casa de Blaine, francamente los hoteles no eran su hit, Louis le comunicó digamos la creencia la cual tendría la familia de Blaine acerca de él y Blaine, estuvo de acuerdo en seguirles el juego,

Harry: Por mí no hay problema, en tanto no quieras robármelo de nuevo

Blaine: De eso despreocúpate, Louis y yo comprobamos en Fráncfort, como sin la intervención de Sebastián habríamos terminado al cabo de un tiempo

Kurt siguió oyendo algunos intentos de Elijah y Thad de acercarse a Blaine, lo divertido que fue para Louis ponerles un alto, además de haber dejado a Helena deducir muchas cosas, a tal grado de creerlos novios, aunque no era así

Louis: Yo estoy con Harry, Blaine ha estado extrañándote mucho

Kurt: No entiendo nada

Blaine: Mira, ya oíste el tiempo de aquí, Louis me ha acompañado a comidas a casa de mi madre, eventos donde estarían Elijah y Thad, en tanto Harry hace la restauración, todo con el fin de no aguantar a esos monos, todos dedujeron al verme con él por tu plática cuando regresaste, yo había regresado con Louis y yo no me tomé la molestia de aclarar nada

Louis: A este hombre le gusta evitar dificultades

Kurt: Bastante

Blaine: Si, pero ya no quiero hacerlo más, por eso te busqué

Louis: Creo que ahora debes contarle lo de Fráncfort

Blaine: Tienes razón. Bebé, cuando tú me confesaste todo, yo me saqué mucho de onda

Kurt: Porque lo amas

Blaine: Yo creía amarlo, había puesto mucho empeño en esa relación, aunque a raíz de estar contigo, estoy conciente mis acciones no eran más que los requerimientos mínimos en cualquier relación

Kurt: ¿Lo buscaste en cuanto me fui y te reconciliaste con él?

Blaine asintió con su cabeza, aquel día luego de dejarlo, estaba muy revuelto, al ir a buscar a Louis lo único claro en su desordenada mente, era querer mucho a Kurt, pero no sentir amor por él; algo similar le sucedió a Louis cuando escuchó de voz de quien suponía era el novio de Blaine, la verdad, él estaba muy feliz con Harry, aunque el enfrentarse a la realidad de lo sucedido, no haber sido engañado lo hizo tejer una muralla rara de sentimientos. Luego de estar cerca de cinco minutos viéndose, Blaine tomó valor para iniciar a hablar,

Blaine: Fue todo un engaño

Louis: Me lo contó ¿es tu novio el chico ese?

Blaine: Tu suplantador

Louis: ¿Cómo?

Blaine lo puso al tanto de la situación en la cual se encontraba cuando terminaron, las exigencias de su madre de llevarle al hombre con quien estaba teniendo una relación donde se veía en un futuro la posibilidad de una boda,

Blaine: Busqué quien hiciera el papel de mi novio

Louis: ¡Lo contrataste para fingir ser yo!

Blaine: Si, aunque lo presenté con su nombre e inventamos nuestra propia historia de amor

Louis: Woah, me sorprende tu revelación, así que yo jamás existí

Blaine: De alguna forma, los meses donde anduve contigo, para mi madre me veía con Kurt solo ciertos días luego de visitarlas

Louis: Que loco

Blaine: Un poco

Louis: ¿Dónde quedó él?

Blaine: Regresó a NY, tenía mucho miedo de Sebastián, cuando nos encontramos la vez pasada, lo intentó envenenar

Louis: Está loco ese hombre

Blaine: Totalmente trastornado, ¿sigues con el hombre ese?

Louis: Luego de hablar con Kurt terminamos

Blaine: ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?

Louis sonrió y lo besó, el resto lo omitieron porque a Kurt se le derramaron varias lágrimas de sus ojos,

Kurt: Ya me voy, después de todo mis suposiciones fueron reales, ¿y te atreviste ese día a pedirme un recibimiento más cálido?

Blaine:- Bebé escucha antes de odiarme

Louis: Si, Blaine y yo lo intentamos, sin embargo, yo buscaba lo lindo de Harry en él

Blaine: Y yo todos tus destalles en Louis, al cabo de una semana llegamos a la conclusión de que sin las intrigas de Sebastián hubiéramos de todos modos acabado luego de un tiempo

Kurt: Pero anduviste con él

Blaine: Sí, aunque no fue un engaño, tú y yo no…

Louis: Nosotros los dejamos solos, esta parte ya te toca a ti

Blaine: Si, muchas gracias

Blaine esperó a ver salir a Harry y Louis para reanudar la conversación, Kurt aprovechó esos minutos para asimilar toda la información escuchada, era demasiada,

Blaine: Bebé, te pido perdón por haberte hecho sufrir

Kurt: A mí no me hiciste

Blaine: Mi mamá me contó como llegaste llorando, sufriendo

Kurt: Solo preparaba el terreno para cuando prescindieras de mis servicios

Blaine: ¿Estás siendo sincero?

Kurt: No, la verdad si me dolió mucho, yo me enamoré de ti

Blaine: Y yo de ti Kurt, cuando regresé venía tan emocionado, pero me trataste todo seco

Kurt: Estaba herido, no me hablabas lindo, además yo cuando te pedí regresar esperaba lo impidieras, usarías alguna frase como "te protegeré, ese tipo no te hará nada"

Blaine: Creo jamás había conocido el amor, por ello para mi supuestamente el tener ganas de comerte a besos era solo producto de quererte mucho, apreciarte no más

Kurt: ¿Y no?

Blaine: En lo más mínimo, es amor, quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero te pido la contestes con el corazón únicamente, por favor, que nada influya tu respuesta

Kurt: ¿Qué vas a preguntarme?

Blaine: Te amo, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Kurt: Si, yo también te amo

Kurt sonrió al verlo acercarse para besarlo, después de todo su pesadilla no era más allá de una mala jugada de su subconsciente, Blaine lo miró y luego se vio en sus brazos, Kurt cruzó sus manos detrás del cuello de él y acarició lentamente su cabello,

Kurt: ¿Dónde me llevas?

Blaine: A la recámara para darnos un rico baño, ¿qué dices?

Kurt: Oye acabamos de hacernos novios, es muy rápido para eso, ¿no crees?

Blaine: Totalmente de acuerdo, ¿para quedarte a vivir conmigo?

Kurt: Lo pensaré

En la noche, Kurt lució uno de sus trajes comprados en Paris, al verlo Blaine quedó boquiabierto,

Blaine: Te ves hermoso, mi amor

Kurt: Yo encuentro que no me queda tan bien

Blaine: Te queda precioso, aunque para esta noche, me vas a matar

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Se te vería mejor un color más vivo

Kurt: ¿Este saco no ayuda?, le da vida

Blaine: Perfecto, ¿ya pensaste si te quedas a vivir conmigo?

Kurt: Como estábamos con el contrato

Blaine: ¿Cómo es eso?, no me digas que siendo mi novio solo podré besarte en base a las excepciones

Kurt: No me refería a eso, sino tú en una recámara y yo en otra

Blaine: De acuerdo joven, como usted quiera

El quince de septiembre resultó muy agradable para Kurt, su semblante irradiaba una felicidad inmensa, ni quien se acordara de los malos ratos de ser desechado en varios intentos por convertirse en actor, mientras bailaba a su lado nada más le importaba, su sueño estaba fuera de toda posibilidad, Louis estaba muy feliz con Harry, en tanto Blaine le había confesado amarlo y eran novios por amor, no por un simple papel. Rachel y Finn observaban felices a sus hermanos, después de todo su intromisión ayudó a arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Helena fue sacada de su error por Louis, él le explicó como quiso apoyar a Blaine, además de tenerle un cariño muy grande,

Helena: No fueron hechos el uno para el otro

Louis: Él necesita alguien como Kurt

Helena: Totalmente de acuerdo, aunque espero se le olvide lo de ser actor, porque mi hijo es muy celoso

Jeff: Por amor uno renuncia a muchas cosas

Louis: Dios, se acercó y no me vio con cara fea

Jeff: Disculpa, pero él es mi amigo y sabía cómo sufría

Helena: ¿Tú también querías ser actor?

Jeff: Si señora, pero preferí el amor y Kurt en dado momento hará lo mismo

Helena: Esperemos

Los festejos terminaron hasta entrada la madrugada, donde regresaron a su casa, cada quien se fue a su recámara luego de un largo beso, sin embargo al cabo de estar dos minutos solo, una sombra se deslizó por su cuarto y se escurrió por debajo de las sábanas,

Blaine: ¿Me viniste a dar las buenas noches?

Kurt: No, a dormir contigo, te extrañé

Blaine: Yo también, oye, amor si somos novios, ¿las cachetadas están fuera del régimen?

Kurt: Hasta no ser requeridas

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

El primer novio en su historia, los días resultaron tan lindos con su regreso a NY, todo era tan bello, obviamente Jeff le decía riendo "ves, con el querer, uno puede conquistar". Blaine no supo si fue coincidencia, pero con el regreso de Kurt todo fue avanzando muy rápidamente, no había problemas, a tal grado de poder tomarse unos días a los tres meses de novios, casi poco antes de las fiestas de Navidad, dada esa posibilidad, preparó algo muy especial, después de todo tres meses de novios era un récord para él,

Kurt: ¿Qué le hiciste a la casa amor?

Blaine: Intenté arreglarla, pero se me pasó el aromatizante

Kurt: Un poco

Blaine: Feliz aniversario

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Aquí tienes tu regalo

Kurt: ¡Un globo!, dice te amo, que tierno

Blaine: El regalo está adentro amor

Kurt: Oops, ¿debo romperlo?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Ni hablar

Lo explotó no muy de buenas, al hacerlo un sobre cayó al piso, Blaine lo recogió y le pidió abrirlo, al hacerlo Kurt se topó con dos boletos de avión para Hawai, Blaine le dio un beso en la nariz,

Blaine: Nos debemos nuestras vacaciones

Kurt: Sí, he conocido muchos lugares contigo

Blaine: Y verás varios más amor

Lo besó, cenaron tranquilamente, platicaron desde el día cuando se conocieron, eso del contrato, al nombrarlo, Kurt bajó su mirada,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Me da miedo, si tu mamá se entera, siento se opondrá a nuestra relación, mis padres van a tacharme de

Blaine: Es nuestro secreto, yo ya destruí mi copia, ¿tú tienes la tuya?

Kurt: Debe estar en mi cuarto

Blaine: La rompemos terminando de cenar y no habrá ninguna huella de él

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine olvidó un pequeño detalle, las copias impresas no eran la única prueba de la existencia de ese contrato. A los dos días de su aniversario partieron a Hawai para pasar una maravillosa semana allá y regresar a tiempo para disfrutar con sus familias las festividades, antes de irse Blaine inspeccionó rápido el avance de la construcción,

Burt: Buenos días

Blaine: Buenos días, está pegando bien el pasto

Burt: Si yerno, te vas a ir al cielo, me has dejado hacer mi mayor sueño

Blaine: No exagere

Burt: De verdad, siempre quise cuidar un jardín así, además de salirme de Washington

Blaine: Me alegra mucho que estén a gusto aquí

La noche de la fiesta platicando con William, Burt sacó a colación su amor por las plantas y el novio de Emma le ofreció hacerse cargo de esa sección del casino, querían tener una entrada llena de plantas, árboles, algo majestuoso. Luego de meditarlo, si sus dos hijos estaban en NY, ¿qué hacían ellos en Washington?, Además de quitar a Helena el tener a su hijo ahí con ella.

Kurt y Blaine llegaron a Hawai cerca de las siete, se dieron un baño cada uno por separado, bajaron a cenar, Blaine lo veía con tanto amor, Kurt recordó cuando lo fue a buscar, una frase y al entrar a su cuarto, le refrescó la memoria a Blaine

Kurt: Ya estamos en Hawai, aquí podemos hacernos los cariñitos completos

Blaine: ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?


	25. Capítulo 24

— **24 **—

Kurt sonrió, ¿era correcto hacer el amor con él?, quizás lo más adecuado era esperar a casarse, pero en ese momento, su corazón no entendía de esos por menores, Blaine deseaba demostrar el gran amor oculto por varios meses,

Blaine: Mi amor, ¿quieres?

Kurt: ¿Me amas?

Blaine: Con todo mi corazón te amo, ¿tú me amas?

Kurt: Si, te amo perdidamente

La incógnita por la cual siempre se habían detenido estaba resuelta, ambos se amaban, Blaine lo besó y sus dedos buscaron los botones de su camisa, una vez abierta prodigó besos en los laterales del cuello de Kurt haciéndolo temblar, Kurt no perdió el tiempo y también desabrochó los botones de la camisa de Blaine para poder acariciar su torso. Blaine buscó el cierre de su pantalón, lo observó, la ternura de sus ojos le recordaron ser la primera vez de Kurt, un vistazo rápido al cuarto le indicó no estar preparada la atmósfera para un encuentro tan especial,

Blaine: Bebé, vas a matarme

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Mi amor, no tengo preservativos

Kurt: Umm, y ya es tarde

Blaine: Si, dudo encuentre la tienda abierta del hotel y tal vez ni hay ahí

Kurt se rascó la cabeza, Blaine le dio un beso suave, en su oído le susurró "fue un viaje pesado, vamos a dormir".

Finn, Rachel y Tina estaban muy entretenidos viendo una película, a pesar de estar ya sus padres en NY, el muchacho pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo metido en casa de Helena,

Carole: Me da tanta pena, nuestro hijo da muchas molestias

Helena: En lo absoluto, es un muchacho muy atento, el otro día se fundió un foco y lo cambió

Emma: Ves, sirve tener un yernito tan acomedido

Helena: Mucho hermana, Rachel es muy afortunada de haberlo conocido

Carole: Nuestro hijo más bien fue el de la buena fortuna, ninguna muchacha se había fijado en él por su condición y Rachel fue radical para sacarlo de la depresión

Helena: Bueno, ella no fue la única con ayuda, ustedes creo no están enterados, pero cuando según iniciaron su noviazgo por Internet, tenía poco de haber fallecido mi esposo

Burt: No lo sabíamos, lo sentimos mucho

Helena: Gracias

Emma: Hermana, ya te pusiste melancólica

Helena: Un poco, no puedo dejar de extrañarlo, más cuando los veo a ustedes cuatro, es duro

Carole: Igual y la vida le trae un acompañante, todavía es joven

Helena: Aunque dicen por ahí nunca digas nunca, yo de verdad en cuestión amorosa dudo poder volver a amar, el padre de mis hijos fue mi gran amor y no podría imaginarme durmiendo al lado de otro hombre

Schuester: Las hermanas aman con la misma intensidad

Emma: Si William, por eso yo no pude casarme con nadie

Schuester: Gracias a Dios

Helena: Bueno tampoco cuenten tanto dinero enfrente de esta pobre alma solitaria

Emma: Hermana, no estás sola

Helena: En un tiempo lo estaré, para agosto del año que entra Rachel vuela

Carole: ¿A dónde?

Helena: A Boston, tradición familiar

Burt: Entonces se le acaba la novia a mi hijo

Helena: Para nada, según escuché por ahí, él será también parte de la tradición

Burt: ¿Cómo?

Helena: Mi hijo y él hicieron un trato, por lo del pago de su operación

Burt: ¿De qué es ese trato?, yo cuando empecé a trabajar en el casino, le pedí a Blaine me fuera descontando lo de la operación de Finn y me mencionó algo al respecto, aunque nunca me aclaró nada

Helena: No sé bien a bien, pero creo su hijo se comprometió a darle consultas gratis de por vida a Blaine, en pago por lo de su operación, hicieron su trato

Carole: Entiendo, ni hablar, si ellos ya se arreglaron

Helena: Si, ¿más café?

Carole: Poquito, los tortolitos no nos hablaron

Helena: Consuegra pide milagros, esos dos deben estar haciéndonos abuelos a estas horas

Burt: ¿Usted cree?

Helena: Ya nos tuteábamos, ¿o no?

Burt: Cierto, ¿realmente estarán haciendo crecer la familia?

Schuester: Júralo hombre, si antes no lo han hecho ya, digo viven juntos y solitos

Helena: Oigan, así como en confianza, ¿cómo ven el noviazgo de su hijo con mi hijo?

Emma: ¿Por qué esa pregunta hermana?

Helena: Bueno, quizás sigan molestos por la situación bajo la cual están viviendo

Burt: La verdad es un tanto….del todo felices para ser sinceros no estamos, yo soñaba con casar a mi hijo bien, como Dios manda

Helena: Lo entiendo, pero dadas las circunstancias, considero, podríamos incitarlos a corregir esa situación, ¿cómo ven?

Emma: Hermana, quieres personal para tu causa

Helena: Bueno, yo tampoco estoy feliz de verlos así viviendo juntos, los quiero casados y además me den nietos prontos

Burt: Yo apoyo a mi consuegra, a mí también se me antoja tener nietos ya

Carole nada más observaba a Burt y Helena hablar de la dicha tan grande de convertirse en abuelos, sin embargo ella conocía muy bien a su hijo y en el fondo sentía que la relación con Blaine podría no prosperar a tal grado; del poco tiempo de conocerlo, había notado de inmediato varias situaciones, uno, el hombre era celoso a morir, deseaba tener un esposo exclusivo para él y francamente lo de ser actor, el sueño de su hijo, no se prestaba para el tipo de vida soñado seguramente por su actual yerno. Tal cual balde de agua fría, Carole los enfrentó a la realidad, Emma y Schuester se esfumaron poco antes de terminar de bajarlos de la nube donde andaban Burt y Helena, ambos la miraron con cara de pocos amigos,

Carole: No me vean feo

Burt: Mujer pues también, ¿cómo sacas eso a colación?

Carole: Solo es un punto de vista, quizás estoy haciendo malas deducciones, pero

Helena: Por desgracia no anda muy errada, mi hijo es celoso, cuando terminaron Kurt y él la última vez, no fue a buscarlo porque Rachel y Finn inventaron que Kurt estaba trabajando en una novela

Burt: Mi hijo estaba en un super, le ha ido mal en eso de la artisteada

Helena: ¿No te gusta ese mundo?

Burt: En lo absoluto Helena, ¿está bien llamarte por tu nombre?

Helena: Desde luego, ya somos familia

Burt: Bueno, para ser franco, aunque apoyé a mi hijo desde pequeño, le tengo pánico a ese mundo, además, he visto como para los artistas es tan complicado formar una familia estable, no sé, yo la verdad estaría muy feliz de ver a mi hijo casada con su hijo, es un buen muchacho, trabajador, honesto, de buen corazón, atento, entregado a su familia

Helena: Muchas de esas cualidades las adquirió desde el noviazgo con Kurt

Burt: ¡De verdad!

Helena: Por supuesto

La plática fue muy larga, Carole y Burt conocieron digamos los pormenores de quien solía ser su yerno, quedaron como choqueados con la información proporcionada por Helena, definitivamente debía amar mucho a su hijo para cambiar tanto.

En Hawai el segundo día de sus vacaciones fue muy tranquilo, pasearon por la zona cercana al hotel y Kurt decidió tomar un buen baño de sol, en tanto Blaine ganándose una mala cara fue supuestamente a revisar unos pendientes de trabajo.

Blaine: Ya vine, estás bronceadito

Kurt: Te tardaste

Blaine: Quita esa cara

Kurt: Estamos de vacaciones, olvídate del trabajo

Blaine: Prometo hacerlo, ¿quieres ir a darte un baño y luego ir a cenar?

Kurt: De acuerdo

Kurt lo notaba extraño, parecía niño en pos de cometer una travesura, al abrir la puerta, descubrió el por qué esa carita tan sospechosa por parte de Blaine. En la cama había un corazón formado por pétalos de rosas y una caja de la misma forma arriba de este, sobre la mesa había una botella de champagne enfriándose, en unos pequeños recipientes de cristal en forma de flores alumbrando desde el interior una vela la cual también aromatizaba el ambiente,

Kurt: Mi amor, está preciosa la recámara, pero ¿por qué tanto arreglo?

Blaine: Porque la primera vez de mi novio merecía tener detalles muy especiales

Kurt: Yo…

Blaine: Estaré en la terraza, me hablas

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Antes de salir le susurró "abre la caja mi amor, me hablas cuando estés listo", en cuanto Blaine dejó la habitación, Kurt quitó lentamente la caja y sacó de su interior una de las tantas ropa interior sexy que había adquirido en Fráncfort con una nota "ves, como los traía yo". Los nervios lo hicieron casi arrancarse lo que traía puesto para ponerse la prenda que había en la caja, tomó un poco de perfume y lo esparció en su cuerpo, luego se recostó en la cama buscando una posición sexy,

Kurt: Amor ya

Blaine: Que lindo de te ves

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, ¿quieres hacer el amor?

Kurt: Si

Lo besó, sus manos acariciaron lentamente su cuello, rozando con sus dedos el contorno, bajando hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales fueron acariciados suavemente

Blaine: ¿Los cariñitos completos?

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine le tomó la mano a Kurt y lo hizo ponerse de rodillas en la cama, frente a frente, sus ojos lo veían con una dulzura, en tanto sus manos bajaron la bata hasta tirarla al suelo,

Blaine: Voló

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: ¿Volamos este también?

Kurt: Sí y luego tu ropa

Blaine: A la orden joven

Sus prendas fueron volando una a una hasta cubrir el piso de la habitación, los dos suspiraban, reían. Una vez desnudos, Kurt se recostó, Blaine recorrió su cuerpo tan pausadamente que Kurt luchaba por respirar, sintió no haber dejado hueco alguno sin acariciar, besar,

Blaine: Amor, te he puesto sello en cada parte de tu piel

Kurt: Umm, yo pongo ahora en la tuya

Blaine: Tú lo pusiste hace meses, cuando me besaste ese día en el aeropuerto de Fráncfort

Kurt: No importa, quiero poner más

Blaine dejó ponerse cuantos sellos deseó Kurt, además del lugar donde quiso, era tan sorprendente la diferencia de estar con alguien a quien amaba con todo su corazón, a tener una aventurilla, de pronto Blaine se cuestionó ¿dónde diablos se había metido su Bebé?, era su media naranja, su medida exacta. Tenía la capacidad de comprenderlo, escucharlo, hacerlo reconocer sus fallas e incitarlo a mejorar, además de colmarlo de una felicidad inmensa con una simple sonrisa,

Blaine: Tardaste en llegar a mi vida

Kurt: Umm, tú a la mía

Blaine: Pero ahora no te dejaré ir

Kurt: Ni yo a ti, quiero disfrutarte, te mejoré

Blaine: Mi amor, mi bebé, yo también te quiero disfrutar

Ese sentimiento de posesión de ambos no era egoísta, simplemente una reacción instintiva de haberse enamorado de una forma tan completa, deseando estar juntos para disfrutar los detalles conocidos, las cualidades e incluso los defectos. Con el afán de preparar detalles especiales, olvidó una cuestión digamos un tanto técnica, racional, la cual recordó hasta estar en posición exacta para comprobar si estaban tan hechos a la medida como pensaba,

Blaine: Soy un tonto

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Bebé, se me olvidó comprar preservativos

Kurt: ¡Blaine!

Se dejó caer al lado de Kurt y cerró los ojos, intentando pensar, quizás podía pedir unos, pero realmente no resultaría muy sensato hablar a la recepción para "me manda una docena de condones"

Kurt: ¡Tantos vas a necesitar!

Blaine: Ayy amor, es que cuando amo soy bien atrabancado, un amante difícil de saciar

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: No te asustes

Kurt: ¿Eres muy atrabancado?

Blaine: Fue un decir

Kurt: ¿Eres o no atrabancado al amar?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Entonces mi amor, ¿qué haces al lado mío y no conmigo?

Blaine regresó a su posición luego de las palabras de Kurt, lo besó y a medio camino del laberinto de su interior le susurró "¿eres atrabancado al amar?", Kurt movió sus piernas haciéndolo encontrar el fin, luego de un grito ahogado, "si mucho". Se aprisionaron en un movimiento tan cadencioso, delicioso, ninguno de los dos era capaz de actuar sensatamente, bien dicen, el amor no entiende de lógica, solo puede traducir los latidos de dos corazones amándose, diciéndose cuan perfectos son el uno para el otro, las partes perfectas de la ecuación por fin encontradas.

Blaine: Pareces hecho para mi

Kurt: Y tú para….mi

Kurt se vio envuelto en una experiencia tan similar como su pesadilla, aunque en esta ocasión, todo era mágico, Blaine no se cansaba de repetirle amarlo, querer pasar su vida entera a su lado. Sus rostros cubiertos de sudor, fueron parte de una entrega tan apasionada y llena de amor, la cual culminó con un movimiento arrollador de ambos, la fluidez de un líquido en el interior de Kurt, la carrera de unos diminutos seres por encontrar también ellos su complemento.

Blaine: Mío hasta amarte

Kurt: Si, gracias

Blaine: Amor, no llores

Kurt: Blaine, ¿por qué reprimiste tanto amarme?

Blaine: Porque soy una bestia, sin precedentes en el amor, quien no supo darse cuenta de amarte con locura, estar totalmente enamorado de ti desde hace meses, ver la vida tan linda no era arte de magia, tampoco disfrutar de Paris como si fuera la primera vez en que estuviera ahí fue el azar, mi vida no llores, ¿te lastimé?

Kurt: No, simplemente, fue…

Blaine: ¿Qué mi amor?

Kurt: Blaine, te contuviste hasta estar seguro de amarme

Blaine: Si, y sabes

Le hizo cosquillas y se levantó, luego caminó hasta la silla cerca de una pequeña mesa, la situó frente al espejo, aunque la puso de lado,

Blaine: Ven conmigo

Kurt: ¿Ahora si ya no va a sufrir de presión?

Blaine: Hasta ser necesario

La posición resultó tan perfecta, los dos encontraron la posibilidad de verse a los ojos, besarse, además el roce de su trasero lo encendieron a Blaine de forma alarmante, en un movimiento rápido, lo colocó donde tiempo atrás no pudo, Kurt sintió deslizarse de nueva cuenta esa parte tan especial abarcando el hueco de su intimidad,

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: Ves como si soy un loco al amar

Kurt: Me doy cuenta…

La boca de Blaine tomaba de vez en cuando sus pezones, los repasaba lentamente con su lengua, el ritmo lo estaba marcando Kurt, aunque al final Blaine le dio una ayudadita. Ambos rieron, estaban observándose frente al espejo, desnudos, unidos,

Blaine: Nos vemos lindos, ¿no crees?

Kurt: Si hermosos, aunque peso

Blaine: Para nada, amor, déjame seguir disfrutando de tenerte así

Los días en Hawai, la playa no fue muy visitada por ellos, después de todo, los lunamieleros frecuentemente gastan a lo tonto, Blaine rió largo rato cuando Kurt comentó esto,

Kurt: Si se está así como nosotros, de nada vale pagar tanto

Blaine: Bueno amor, lo tomaré en cuenta para nuestra luna de miel

Kurt: ¿Cuál luna de miel?

Blaine: Para cuando nos casamos

Kurt: ¡Casarnos!

Blaine: Si, ¿por qué pones esa cara?

Kurt: Porque me sorprendió oír esa palabra

Blaine: Amor, luego de estos días, a ti te amarro de por vida

Kurt: ¿Y cómo me vas a amarrar?

Blaine: Con un contrato avalado por un cura y un juez

Kurt: Oye, ¿pero esos contratos no tienen letritas pequeñitas?

Blaine: Desde luego hay letritas pequeñitas

Kurt: No me hagas cosquillas, ¿qué dicen las letras pequeñitas?

Blaine: Es imposible romperlos

Kurt: El civil que yo sepa

No lo dejó seguir hablando, lo deleitó con besos en el centro de su cuerpo, haciéndolo perder el sentido del tiempo, hasta ser cargado para explorar una forma nueva de hacer el amor. Las vacaciones en Hawai resultaron un atrabanque muy delicioso para ambos, Rachel cuando los vio llegar la mañana del 24 para estar compartiendo en una cena muy familiar por la noche, hizo ponerse rojo a Kurt con su comentario "vienes pálido, ¿qué no hubo días soleados?".

Blaine: Hermanita, ya entenderás cuando estés más grande

Rachel: ¿Qué voy a entender?

Blaine: No seas curiosa, mira pusiste a mi novio todo apenado

Rachel: Se ven bien lindos así enamorados

Blaine: Gracias, ¿dónde andan todos?

Rachel: En la cocina mi mamá, la tía, la señora Carole y Jeff cocinando, el papá de Kurt y Schuester arreglando junto con Finn un desbarajuste del por qué las luces del árbol no parpadean,

Blaine: ¿Y tú qué hacías?

Rachel: Yo andaba en la cocina picando junto con Tina…

Kurt: ¿Aquí anda tu amiga?

Rachel: Si, sus papás se fueron a los Alpes y ella prefirió quedarse aquí, no le agrada la nieve

Kurt: ¿La dejan mucho solita?

Rachel: Su mamá es actriz de teatro, no te había dicho ¿verdad Kurt?

Kurt: No

Entraron a la casa y Kurt escuchó el largo historial de la mamá de Tina, Rachel hablaba de la señora maravillada, había tenido la oportunidad de ver algunas puestas en escena en video y le parecía grandiosa la capacidad de transformación de la señora; Blaine notó como Tina ponía una cara muy peculiar con los halagos de Rachel hacia su madre, para cuando terminó de hablar su hermana, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante el comentario de Tina "si supiera hacer bien el papel de madre". Helena abrazó a Tina al notar como después de sus palabras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla,

Helena: Ya hija, no llores

Tina: Lo siento, pero mi mamá nunca ha estado conmigo en fechas especiales, tampoco si me enfermo, es más capaz me embarazo y ella ni se entera

Helena: Tina no digas tonterías

Tina: Para mis papás soy un cero a la izquierda, mi mamá solo le interesa su carrera y mi papá conseguirle más papeles para llevarla a la gloria, pero en el camino se olvidan que tienen una hija

Kurt prestaba atención a las palabras de Tina, la muchachita durante cerca de una hora se quejó de la niñez tan solitaria tenida, el no contar con nadie para platicar de sus cosas, las dudas en sus sentimientos ahora de adolescente, Helena al causarle una gran ternura le dijo "Si quieres, aquí tienes una madre sustituta, para cualquier duda". Luego de ese pequeño momento donde Tina sacó todo su dolor por la falta de atención de sus padres, se comenzó a sentir el ambiente navideño, aunque faltaría el peculiar detalle del padre de Rachel de vestirse siempre como Santa Claus para poner los regalos en el arbolito.

Blaine notó en su novio un semblante extraño después de dejar la casa de su madre para arreglarse y encontrarse más tarde en la iglesia,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes Bebé?, te noto como triste, ausente

Kurt: Oíste a Tina

Blaine: Si, pobrecita, ha vivido muy solitaria, sus padres solo parecen importarles por sus palabras el éxito de cartelera

Kurt: La carrera de actriz de su mamá

Blaine: Mi amor, estás así porque

Kurt: Yo quiero ser actor, pero no me agradaría si tengo hijos dejarlos en el abandono

Blaine cambió el tema, francamente ese pequeño detallito de querer ser Kurt actor esperaba darle un camino diferente, después de todo Jeff con lo de su bebé ni por error se acordaba de ese asunto no muy grato para él, estaba tan feliz a su lado, ¿acaso era egoísta?, era su sueño, pero justo esa mañana habían escuchado un antecedente, tener esa carrera y un hogar no era fácil, francamente a él tampoco le agradaría cuidar a sus hijos solo, ver a su hombre besándose con otro,

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes?

Blaine: Nada, ¿estás listo ya?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Bueno vamos joven hermoso

Kurt: ¿Qué es esa bolsa?

Blaine: Una sorpresa la cual estoy seguro encantará a mi hermana

Asistieron a la misa de acción de gracias, luego de ello fueron a la casa de Helena donde la mesa estaba preparada para una rica cena, cerca del final, Blaine se desapareció con la excusa de ir al baño, Kurt al verlo tardar tanto lo fue a buscar, cuando lo vio bajar por las escaleras vestido de Santa Claus se quedó perplejo, además de imaginar en un instante lo feliz que se pondrían sus hijos de ver a su papá así, claro cuando los tuvieran,

Kurt: Amor

Blaine: Feliz Navidad

Kurt: Gracias, qué haces vestido así

Blaine: Mi papá desde niños cada navidad se disfrazaba, te aseguro a mi hermana le encantará el detalle

Efectivamente a Rachel le pareció tan conmovedor, su hermano había recordado lo especial de esa acción de su papá. Helena al observar a sus hijos abrazados llorando, dio gracias, a su ver había logrado enderezar a su hijo, volverlo humano, aunque siendo francas más crédito en esa conversión tenía Kurt.

Si la Navidad fue especial, el año nuevo no se quedó atrás, los anfitriones esta vez fueron Kurt y Blaine, toda la mañana ambos se pasaron corriendo, cocinando, quisieron hacerlo ellos solitos cada detalle, para las diez donde llegaron de misa, Helena quedó tan emocionada al ver la mesa puesta,

Kurt: ¿Aprendí o no?

Helena: Desde luego, está divino, mi hijo no pudo encontrar mejor novio

Blaine: Si mamá, tienes toda la razón

Carole y Burt observaron maravillados, además de comer las delicias preparadas por su hijo, ambos quedaron sorprendidos de la forma tan correcta como se conducía, todos esos conocimientos obviamente los había adquirido de su suegra,

Burt: ¿Qué tienes mi amor?

Carole: Este no es el sueño de mi hijo

Burt: No te entiendo

Carole: Kurt quiere ser actor, no un señor bien de sociedad

Burt: Mi hijo no está siendo un "señor nice"

Carole: ¿Cómo calificas todo esto?, la cocina, la mesa impecable, la vestimenta, lo están cambiando, él sueña con ser actor

Burt: Carole, veme a los ojos, por amor algunas veces debemos sacrificar algunas cosas, tú lo sabes

Carole: Bueno si, pero

Burt: ¿Has sido desdichada?

Carole: No mi amor, pero siento Kurt tras unos años le dolería no haber cumplido su sueño

Burt: A mi ver, a tu hijo le dolería más quedarse sin él, por una fantasía

Kurt se acercó con su mamá a darle el abrazo, con lo cual Carole y Burt dejaron la plática ahí. La celebración duró hasta entrada la madrugada, los últimos en partir fueron Nick y Jeff,

Nick: Gracias por todo, estuvo delicioso

Kurt: De nada, el año que entra le toca a tu esposo

Jeff: Claro, aunque yo no aprendí tan bien

Nick: Te falta práctica pero la adquirirás mi amor

Jeff: Que esposo tan lindo tengo

Nick: Bueno nos retiramos, descansan tórtolos, porque el lunes a trabajar se ha dicho Blaine

Blaine: Ni me digas, se viene un año muy pesado

Nick: Bastante

Una vez solos, recogieron un poco la mesa y la cocina, cuando andaban en esta, Blaine lo cargó y lo puso en la barra, Kurt lo miró serio, aunque no pudo aguantar esa postura, menos cuando Blaine bajó lentamente el cierre de su pantalón,

Kurt: Amor, íbamos a recoger la cocina

Blaine: Terminamos mañana, ahora yo quiero tomar entre mis brazos a mi novio, besarlo, darle cariñitos

Kurt: ¿Deleitarlo con besos y caricias?

Blaine: Si, te amo tanto, me hiciste otro en un año

Kurt: ¡Ya tenemos un año juntos!

Blaine: Más o menos amor

Kurt: Sabes, el 31 de año pasado, pedía tantas cosas, muchas se me cumplieron solo me falta una

Blaine: ¿Cuál Bebé?

Kurt: Ser actor

Blaine: Umm, ¿lo deseas mucho?

Kurt: Siempre me he soñado grabando, arriba de un escenario

Blaine: ¿Y casado?, ¿jamás te soñaste casado, con una linda familia, un esposo locamente enamorado de ti, un hijo, una casa hermosa?

Kurt: Si claro, pero después de grabar muchas películas, novelas, ser famoso

Blaine: Ahh

Blaine le dio un beso y luego lo soltó delicadamente, Kurt no supo bien a bien el por qué hizo eso, estaban en un momento como romántico, menos entendió por qué se volteó subiendo a su cuarto

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes?

Blaine: Nada

Kurt: ¿Y voy a aceptar un nada? por favor, allá abajo me querías hacer el amor y de repente me das la espalda, ¿qué te molestó?

Blaine: Nada, vamos a dormir

Kurt tenía ganas de hacer el amor y le acarició lentamente su pierna con su pie, al no obtener respuesta a esa invitación probó con algo más directo, Blaine vio tomado por asalto el interior de su bóxer,

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: Quiero recibir el año haciendo el amor

Blaine giró lentamente y sus ojos se encendieron, de pronto una idea bastante egoísta pasó por su mente, al tener relaciones en Hawai la primera vez no se habían cuidado, quizás dado el método anticonceptivo utilizado luego de un consenso entre ambos, era el condón, el cual su uso adecuado estaba en manos de él, podría prescindir de él, embarazarlo, entonces Kurt se casaría con él, no querría ser actor

Blaine: No amor, vamos a dormir

Kurt: ¿Por qué no quieres hacer el amor?

Blaine: Porque si lo hago querré embarazarte para no perderte

Kurt: ¡Blaine!, ¿qué dijiste?

Blaine: Tal cual lo oíste

Kurt: Yo no quiero tener hijos todavía

Blaine: No porque quieres ser actor, pero resulta ser que tu novio es sumamente celoso

Kurt: Y es incapaz de estar con un actor

Blaine: Si, yo quiero tener a mi lado a un hombre a quien solo bese yo, lo acaricie, nadie más le ponga una mano encima

Kurt: Sería por trabajo

Blaine: Así sea por el sereno

El año nuevo inició no muy bien, los dos se voltearon disgustados, incluso Blaine decidió irse a dormir al cuarto de al lado, desde su llegada de Hawai, habían dormido ya en la recámara con cama matrimonial, la noche de Navidad Blaine muy tiernamente lo había llevado cargando hasta ahí para hacer el amor y además explicarle el por qué antes no quiso tener arrumacos en ese lugar, sus palabras le resonaron a Kurt cuando se quedó solo "mi amor, esta recámara debía ser visitada hasta amarnos, porque aquí pasaremos las noches más bellas de ahora en adelante, te quiero en mi vida para siempre, voy a ser tan feliz contigo, me gustaría casarnos lo antes posible".

Kurt lo fue a buscar a donde andaba, sus ojos estaban inundados por lágrimas, Blaine lo abrazó cuando lo vio mal, no hablaron, solo se besaron, regresaron a su recámara y sin arreglar la situación, se amaron atrabancadamente.

Blaine el día lunes se fue a su trabajo, antes de entrar a una junta con Schuester, Nick escuchó por boca de su amigo el detalle sucedido al quedarse solos, Blaine le pidió consejo, no tenía idea de qué hacer,

Blaine: A final de cuentas le hice el amor sin protegernos

Nick: Creo embarazarlo no es el método

Blaine: Lo sé, fue una tontería, hay un presentimiento…

Nick: ¿De qué?

Blaine: Tengo miedo, si lo llaman para un casting, se queda y lo nuestro va a terminar

Nick: ¿Por qué finalizaría?

Blaine: No puedo ser novio de un actor

Nick: ¿En serio?

Blaine: ¿Tú podrías serlo? ¿Soportarías ver a Jeff besarse con otro?

Nick: Francamente no, cuando le pedí matrimonio agradecí escuchar de él "una carrera de humo, no vale dejar ir el amor"

Blaine: Ahí viene Schuester, luego seguimos hablando

Nick: De acuerdo

Los avances de las obras, les permitieron poner fecha para una inauguración del museo para el catorce de febrero, sería una cena tranquila, con la cual demostrarían su preocupación por la historia y sus acciones para preservarla,

Schuester: Así en Junio cuando abramos esto, todo estará bien

Blaine: ¿Cree terminemos para esa fecha?

Schuester: Si, claro espero no nos salgo un dinosaurio o algo por el estilo

Nick: Woah, el amor lo ha cambiado

Schuester: Una roca era necesario para soportar el dolor de no tener a Emma

Blaine: ¿Era así por haberla perdido?

Schuester: De otra manera me hubiera matado, mi vida sin ella no valía, para no dejarme vencer por el dolor, construí un caparazón y me hice frío, calculador

Kurt luego de lo sucedido, fue a buscar consuelo y consejo con Jeff, obviamente no encontró la respuesta buscada, después de todo, su amigo valoraba más el amor. Ante el nulo éxito, decidió buscar a su mamá, hablar con ella, abrirle su corazón, sus dudas, sus preocupaciones,

Carole: Hijo, es tu decisión de nadie más

Kurt: ¿Por qué me quiere cortar mi sueño?

Carole: Es celoso, pocos hombres soportan ver a su esposo besándose con otro

Kurt: Pero sería por trabajo

Carole: Quisiera darte un consejo, pero no puedo, solo tú puedes decidir tu camino

Kurt: Lo sé

Cada uno con sus pensamientos encima, fue viviendo cada día del mes de enero, para la primera semana de febrero, Kurt recibió una llamada la cual le cayó tan de sorpresa, luego de cruzar unas palabras, imprimió de su mail unas cuarenta hojas.

En los terrenos del casino, todo se preparaba para la inauguración del museo, Blaine estaba viendo la logística del evento, cuando vio entrar a un hombre poco grato para él,

Blaine: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sebastián: Siempre voy a las inauguraciones, así no sea invitado

Blaine: ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Sebastián: Tengo mis contactos

Burt: Disculpa Blaine, puedes venir

Blaine: Si suegro, ahora voy, cuidado y te quieras pasar de vivo

Sebastián sonrió, Blaine fue con Burt quien le enseñó una linda rosa, la primera en florecer, además de varios capullos los cuales juraba estarían abiertos para la inauguración,

Burt: Es un color tan peculiar

Blaine: Si, tiene buena mano, este pedazo está alejado de la inauguración

Burt: Así es

Blaine: Tengo una idea

Burt quedó encantado con la idea de su yerno. Sebastián al ver muy entretenido a Blaine con su suegro, se metió de contrabando a su oficina, durante su viaje largo, volvió la idea de haber gato encerrado en la relación de Kurt y Blaine, lo cual de ser cierto, hallaría las respuestas en su computadora, ahí tenía metidos todos sus secretos,

Sebastián: Lotería, vamos a guardarte para después del catorce

La noche del catorce, el lugar estaba alumbrado con una gran variedad de luces multicolor, flores, el jardín lucía hermoso, lleno de vida, definitivamente Burt había nacido para tratar a las plantas,

Blaine: Suegro, mis respetos, quedó bello el jardín

Burt: Muchas gracias, preparé eso

Blaine: Perfecto, nada más cortamos el listón y brindamos, me lo robo

Burt: Suerte matador

Blaine: Gracias

Carole notaba a su hijo muy nervioso,

Carole: ¿Qué tienes hijo?

Kurt: No le dicho nada mamá

Carole: ¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo?

Kurt: Yo creo hoy, debo estar el dieciséis en Washington, ahí viene

Carole: Suerte mi niño

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine le dio un beso, Kurt se sorprendió cuando le pidió ir a un lugar a solas para hablar, no había querido soltarle la noticia porque estaba muy presionado con lo de la inauguración, pero las cosas habían salido bien, sus pequeños detalles, pero nada grave. Caminaron hasta un lugar apartado del jardín, donde Kurt alcanzó a divisar una pequeña mesa, sobre ella conforme se fueron acercando vio un recipiente con varias rosas y en el centro un tallado en vidrio de la misma forma y color,

Kurt: ¿Qué es esto?

Blaine: Bebé, te amo mucho y yo quería

Kurt: No, Blaine, no lo hagas

Blaine: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Kurt le dio la espalda al ver como él extrajo de la flor de cristal un delicado anillo, Blaine bajó la mirada, en el fondo tenía miedo de recibir esa respuesta, aunque el amor le daba esperanza de ser diferente,

Blaine: ¿No te quieres casar conmigo?

Kurt: Yo tengo un casting para una novela en dos días

Blaine: Te pregunté otra cosa

Kurt: Blaine, quiero ser actor, todavía no me quiero casar

Blaine: Entiendo

Blaine tomó la flor y la tiró al piso, la delicada figura se rompió en mil pedazos, Kurt se asustó,

Blaine: Ahora comprendo a Schuester y su caparazón, la separación de ellos fue circunstancial, pero la de nosotros será por

Kurt: No tenemos por qué separarnos

Blaine: Kurt, yo quiero un esposo a mi lado, no deseo ver a mis hijos como Tina, ni yo estar sin mi compañero porque está grabando una novela o película

Kurt: Eres un egoísta

Blaine: Si, sobre eso no trabajaste

La confusión estuvo en Kurt durante toda la noche, su cabeza daba vueltas, recordaba su pesadilla, ¿si no lograba ser actor?, ¿si Blaine terminaba con otro?, había preparado todo para pedirle matrimonio de una forma tan tierna, casi lo obligó a Kurt a bailar con él cerca del final de la fiesta,

Blaine: ¿Cuándo te vas a ir?

Kurt: Un día antes, para descansar

Blaine: Bien, te dejo en tu casa y yo me voy a Fráncfort

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Schuester me había pedido cambiar unas cosas, quiere trasladar el despacho para acá, aunque yo creo que podría hacerme cargo allá, dadas las circunstancias

Kurt: Mi amor, ¿no puedes…?

Blaine: No Kurt, podría mentirte, intentarlo, pero nos haríamos daño, me conozco

Regresaron a su casa entrada la madrugada, Blaine en cuanto entraron aventó el anillo al sillón y subió a preparar sus maletas, a la par de la pedida de matrimonio, pensaba celebrar otro casi mes de novios, sería ya quince cuando le hiciera la pregunta tan importante. Kurt vio la casa, estaba llena de rosas, de letreros de "te amo", "voy a hacerte tan feliz".

Kurt: Ojalá no esté cometiendo el error más grande de mi vida

Tomó el anillo y subió a buscarlo, lo encontró sentado en el suelo,

Kurt: Blaine, ¿déjame pensar mi respuesta?

Blaine: Ya me diste una

Kurt: Por favor mi amor

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se puso de rodillas frente a él y bajó lentamente su pantalón,

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Kurt: ¿No podrías?

Blaine: Si alguien llegara a tocarte simplemente así fuera ficción, querría matarlo

La mañana no fue muy buena, se habían amado llorando, Kurt lo observaba dormir, tocaron el timbre y Blaine despertó alarmado,

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt: Tranquilo, tocaron

Blaine: Tuve una pesadilla, ¿no tienes un casting o sí?

Kurt: Amor

Blaine: Bueno, creí podría serlo, ya vamos

Los dos bajaron a abrir en bata, en la sala tuvieron a los padres de ambos con cara de pocos amigos, la más afectada era Helena, quien le aventó unas hojas a Blaine,

Helena: Dime que no es cierto hijo

Blaine: El contrato, ¿cómo?

Kurt: Blaine dijiste que lo ibas a destruir

Blaine: Lo hice

Burt: Kurt, ¿qué clase de cosa es esa?

Blaine: Antes de juzgar, escúchenme y si hay algún culpable en todo esto soy yo

Blaine abrazó a Kurt y contó todo de principio a fin, Helena lo observó perpleja, había sido capaz de contratar a un hombre para fingir ser su novio, sus palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría a Kurt,

Burt: Todo debe ser mentira, mi hijo no pudo ser capaz

Kurt: Es verdad papá, yo acepté porque los veía desesperados, el dinero no alcanzaba, mi hermano estaba mal

Blaine: Kurt accedió a la locura por una causa buena, la prueba fue que siempre les dio todo el dinero íntegro, jamás tocó nada

Helena: ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres hijo?

Carole: ¿Y tú Kurt, acaso te educamos sin principios?

Blaine: Por favor, no lo juzguen a él, si alguien es culpable aquí soy yo, quería tener el trato cerrado sin problemas

Helena: Hijo, no te reconozco, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así?

Blaine: Deseaba lograr mi negocio sin ninguna complicación

El sol no se puede tapar con un dedo y la mentira había sido descubierta, el contrato, esas hojas, cuya validez fue destruida cerca del quinto día porque muchas cosas estuvieron fuera de las cláusulas marcadas, había hecho pensar a los padres de ambos tener unos hijos sin escrúpulos

Kurt: Prometiste romperlo

Blaine: Lo hice

Kurt: ¿De dónde salió Blaine?

Blaine: Tenía una copia en mi computadora, la guardé ahí por seguridad, no quería verte partir

Kurt: Que ironía, con esto lo harás

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Luego de amarnos, yo pensé no ir al casting, renunciar, pero

Blaine: Amor no

Kurt: Blaine, todo esto ya no sé si es realidad o parte de la actuación, esas hojas siempre estuvieron entre nosotros

Blaine: No, mira, están destruidas, jamás les hicimos caso

Kurt: Voy a preparar mi maleta para irme

Blaine: Bebé te amo, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, casémonos mi amor

Kurt: Blaine, lo nuestro inició siendo una farsa y jamás debió pasar de eso

Blaine quedó destrozado con las palabras de Kurt, salió de la casa decidido a averiguar la persona quien llevó el contrato a manos de su madre, justo en la puerta se topó con Sebastián,

Blaine: ¡Fuiste tú!

Sebastián: Aja, oye, jamás me hubiera imaginado tal cosa, con razón no se iba, cómo iba a hacerlo, si era tu empleado, debía aguantar todo

Blaine: Eres un desgraciado, ya estarás contento, Kurt no quiere nada conmigo, se irá, va a convertirse en actor

Sebastián: Enhorabuena por él, ¿tú ya piensas hacerme caso?, ¿o deberé seguir alejando a los hombres de tu vida?

Blaine: Ni muerto estaría contigo

Luego de aventar a Sebastián, fue a casa de su madre, Helena escuchó a su hijo por petición de Emma y Rachel, tras tres horas de plática, solo marcó a casa de Carole y Burt,

Helena: Tienen a un hijo con un corazón muy grande, me da pena, mi hijo se aprovechó de ello, ojalá no por eso impidan la relación de Finn y Rachel

Blaine regresó a su casa y puso al tanto a Kurt, él estaba acostado en la cama, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas,

Blaine: Soy un ser sin corazón

Kurt: Si tienes, ven abrázame,

Blaine: Sabes, soñaba con formar una familia a tu lado

Kurt: Ya eres un mejor hombre, encontrarás un hombre sin ganas de ser artista

Blaine: Quizás, pero siempre te llevaré a ti en mi corazón


	26. Capítulo 25

— **25 **—

Kurt estuvo puntual a las afueras del lugar donde sería su casting, Blaine lo había llevado hasta ahí. Él tomó la decisión de irse a Fráncfort, incluso dejó órdenes con Nick, de una vez lejos, les ofreciera a los papás de Kurt irse a vivir ahí, aunque dadas las circunstancias dudaban aceptarían. El viento soplaba lentamente, la mañana estaba fría, con algunas nubes en el cielo, hasta parecía como si en cualquier momento llovería,

Blaine: Bueno, suerte joven

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Toma, no quiero alguien se vuelva a aprovechar de tus necesidades

Kurt: ¿Qué es esto?, tú no te aprovechaste

Blaine: Lo hice, utilicé esa situación para convencerte de estar a mi lado

Kurt: ¡Acciones!

Blaine: Tú me convenciste de sentar raíces y yo deseaba lo hiciéramos juntos, pero como no será así te

Lo abrazó, le dio un beso en la frente y luego "el último antes de otros". Kurt lo observó alejarse con el corazón oprimido por una fuerza extraña. Entró a donde debía hacer el casting y se registró, miró a su alrededor los diferentes muchachos ahí a su lado, todos tenían buena pinta,

Marley: Disculpa, con él harás la prueba, se llama Adam

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, estuvo repasando el libreto con Adam, estaba un tanto ausente, vio su reloj, Blaine estaría en el aeropuerto en esos momentos listo para irse a Fráncfort, lejos de Kurt, con una cantidad inimaginable de hombres a su acecho y sobretodo cerca del loco ese.

Blaine caminó frente al ventanal donde un avión iba despegando, tomó asiento y siguió viendo las pistas de despegue, por cuestiones ajenas a la aerolínea, el avión saldría retrasado dos horas, eso significaba muy probablemente llegar más tarde, aunque francamente no tenía mucha prisa de llegar a Fráncfort.

Helena recibió muy temprano la visita de Sebastián, escucha tanta barbaridad junta del hombre ese, terminó corriéndolo, luego fue junto con Rachel a ver a los padres de Kurt,

Helena: ¿Nos reciben?

Carole: Adelante, desde luego

Helena: Los descubrimientos fueron duros

Carole: Demasiado, no entendemos como Kurt pudo

Finn: Él solo quería ayudarme mamá

Carole: Quizás la intención era buena hijo, pero no la forma, hacerse pasar por el novio de Blaine, fingir una relación es

Rachel: No fue actuado

Helena: Hija, vistes las hojas, estaba ahí acordado todo

Rachel: Sí, ahí había algunas cosas pactadas, las cuales no respetaron, yo los vi cuando mi hermano se enfermó, Kurt lo ama con locura

Finn: Y Blaine lo ama igual

Los tres señores intercambiaron miradas, probablemente se hubieran enamorado sus hijos, pero ahora ambos estaban en una ruta diferente, Blaine había regresado a Fráncfort o iba en camino de hacerlo, Kurt tenía la oportunidad de hacer un casting para ser actor,

Helena: No eran el uno para el otro

Rachel: Si lo son mamá, mi hermano necesita de alguien tan sensible como Kurt para no cerrarse en ese mundo de solo negocios, nada de alegría en su vida

Finn: Y mi hermano lo necesita a él papás, sin él jamás hubiera amado

Burt: Solo el tiempo…. ¿ustedes muchachitos cuándo empiezan estudiar?, pronto será el examen

Finn: El mío es hasta mayo

Rachel: Finn, tú no me vas a dejar sola

Finn: Dada las circunstancias dudo tu hermano me pague la escuela como había dicho

Helena: Si algo tiene mi hijo es ser un hombre de palabra

Tan de palabra era, que había dejado indicaciones precisas con Nick entre otras cosas de darles las ganancias en partes iguales tanto a Kurt como a Finn, él no quería saber nada del casino, es más, jamás regresaría a NY,

Jeff: ¡Eso te dijo!

Nick: Se fue muy dolido, estar aquí supongo le recordará la vida con la cual soñó al lado de Kurt

Jeff: Pobre, tú tuviste suerte

Nick: Mucha, de verdad, si te hubieras negado a casarte conmigo, estaría en un manicomio

Jeff: Y yo estaría a tu lado

Por fin luego de dos horas de espera, Blaine estuvo en el avión rumbo a Washington, donde tomaría la conexión a Fráncfort, la aeromoza le ofreció un café, sus nervios iban lo suficiente alterados como para aparte tomar cafeína, pero decidió aceptarlo, recibió el vaso caliente y movió lentamente el pequeño popote puesto en él para incorporar la azúcar,

Blaine: Tú habrías endulzado mi vida Kurt, ¿por qué fue más importante eso de ser actor?, yo te amo tanto

Perdió la vista en la ventanilla, cinco años después de ese primer vuelo donde juró no regresar a NY, por fin iba en pos de hacerlo, superar sus sentimientos, a su lado en el avión un hombre revisaba las cuentas del mes,

Sebastián: Hemos hecho excelentes negocios

Blaine: Si

Sebastián ¿Cuándo haremos el más grande?, ya quiero casarme contigo

Blaine: ¿Qué dijiste?

Sebastián: Quiero casarme, llevamos cinco años saliendo y no me has propuesto matrimonio

Blaine: No creo en el matrimonio y lo sabes Sebastián

Se giró y recargó su cabeza en el asiento cerrando los ojos, a su regreso de NY luego de terminar con Kurt, Sebastián estuvo buscándolo a cada minuto del día, con ganas de librarse de él, lo jaló al interior del cuarto y lo tomó sin ninguna contemplación. Sus acciones lo hicieron sentirse culpable, no era el tipo de persona cuyo comportamiento con los hombres era de esa calaña, por tanto para remedir su mal trato, lo hizo su novio y había compartido los días a su lado, en una vida aburrida, simple y práctica, siempre recordando cada detalle de ahora un famoso actor.

El rostro de Kurt circulaba por todas las revistas de espectáculos, luego de una participación pequeña en la telenovela donde debutó, los contratos le llovieron, se hizo cargo de su carrera un hombre mitad eso y mitad mujer, quien le consiguió los contratos más jugosos de su vida,

Wade: Niño es tarde ya, levántate

Kurt: ¿Tarde para qué?

Wade: Para ir a firmar el nuevo contrato de representación

Kurt: Wanique, si se me hizo tarde para algo fue para tomar un avión, Dios santo, no vuelvo a salir antes de viajar

Wade: ¿Viaje de qué?

Kurt: Revisa la agenda, desde hace días puse ahí "me largo a la graduación de mi hermano, te parezca o no Wanique"

Wade: Quizás lo hayas puesto, pero yo no lo autoricé y debes obedecerme porque según el contrato

Kurt: El cual perdió validez hoy en la mañana, qué ironía

Kurt se colocó unos jeans rápido, su vida había pasado de estar sujeto a un contrato con Blaine, a otro con Wade, el hombre logró colocarlo en los cuernos de la luna pero a un precio muy alto, no era feliz ni mínimamente, cerca de dos meses atrás finalizó una serie y con ella su fugaz noviazgo con el protagonista de esta.

Wade: No serás malagradecido y

Kurt: Wade, voy a firmar el contrato de representación de nuevo contigo, pero quiero una semana de libertad para ir a la graduación de mi hermano a Boston

Finn y Rachel habían hecho su examen cinco años atrás para ingresar a la Universidad de Boston, quedándose ambos cada uno en la carrera elegida, a pesar de algunos recesos, terminaron regresando, los ojos de Rachel y su risa eran irremplazables por los de ninguna otra

Finn: Dormilona arriba

Rachel: Umm, déjame dormir otro ratito

Finn: Rachel, no tardan en llegar nuestros padres, dudo sea muy grato para ellos encontrarnos así amor

Rachel: Ya voy, ya voy

Rachel dejó la colchoneta donde estaba acostada y pegó su cuerpo desnudo al de Finn, quien la abrazó,

Finn: No me quiero imaginar cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos, vas a querer pasarte la vida durmiendo

Rachel: Tampoco exageres, ayer dormimos hasta muy tarde

Finn: Tú querías aprovechar nuestra última noche solitos

Rachel: Pues sí, será más difícil amarnos con nuestros padres cerca, aunque van a llegar a un hotel

Finn: Si, vamos a bañarnos

Estando en la ducha, platicaban alegres de sus planes, Rachel sacó con cuidado su anillo de compromiso recibido la noche anterior,

Rachel: Oye amor, te has dado cuenta de algo

Finn: ¿De qué?

Rachel: Nuestros hermanos se volverán a ver luego de cinco años

Finn: Si, esperemos no sea algo desastroso, no terminaron muy bien

Rachel: Pues sí y mi hermano viene con el loco ese

Finn: No entiendo como mi cuñado puede andar con ese tipo, después de todo, por él se enteraron mis padres de la verdad y no está al lado de mi hermano

Rachel: En parte, aunque si se separaron fue por las ganas de tu hermano de ser actor

Finn: Y tu hermano no lo comprendió

De pronto ese tema les traía algunas complicaciones, Finn la besó, definitivamente si pudo o no ser algo entre sus hermanos, solo ellos dos habían sido los tomadores de esa decisión, nadie más. Cerca de las doce recibieron a sus padres en el aeropuerto, los abrazaron felices al enterarse del compromiso,

Helena: Este muchacho llegó para quedarse

Finn: Totalmente, la amo con todo mi corazón

Rachel: Y yo te amo a ti

Emma: Niños, más respeto

Rachel: Perdón, ¡tía!

Emma: La misma, ¿acaso creías que no llegaría a algo tan especial?

Rachel: Como andaban con su viaje en la India, no

Schuester: Oye mi primer becado por fin se gradúa

William siguió apoyando a Finn en sus estudios, el casino en sus primeros meses de operación, no rindió los frutos esperados, resultó difícil sacarlo a flote, por suerte Nick no se quedó solo al irse Blaine, él lo apoyaba a distancia y William ahí mismo en las etapas donde estaba en NY, porque de repente junto con Emma iniciaban viajes rumbo a lo insólito como lo llamaban ellos a sus escapadas a la India, África, etc.

Nick y Jeff con sus dos pequeños, arribaron también al aeropuerto minutos después, la expectativa de todos los presentes crecía, el vuelo de Kurt no tardaba en llegar y en cuestión de fracción después arribaría el de Blaine, en la mente de todos figuraba la misma pregunta, ¿cómo tomarían su encuentro?. Kurt iba bastante relajado luego de un martini, aunque en cuanto se puso de pie en la banda para recoger sus maletas, las piernas le temblaron, su corazón palpitó de forma extraña, al voltear alcanzó a ver a Blaine cerca de ahí jalando una maleta y a su lado a Sebastián.

Para suerte de ambos, ninguno estaba enterado de la vida del otro en ese tiempo, Blaine esquivaba las revistas de espectáculos a toda costa, aunque Sebastián algunas veces las dejaba en lugares visibles, esperando que él se desilusionara de Kurt, porque en el fondo juraba seguía enamorado de él,

Sebastián: Mira, ahí está el famoso, voy a pedirle un autógrafo para ti querido

Kurt: Ni te le acerques Sebastián, seguro vendrá con guardaespaldas y dudo la intoxicación con la cual lo querías matar se le haya olvidado

Kurt tomó su maleta, caminó hacia la salida sintiendo una opresión terrible en su pecho, en cuanto salió corrió a abrazar a su hermano, Blaine hizo lo propio con su hermana, quedando muy cerca ambos,

Finn: Cuanta efusividad

Kurt: No todos los días se gradúa mi hermano menor

Finn: Y vuelven a encontrarse viejos amores,

Blaine volteó instintivamente a verlo, encontrando esa mirada imposible de borrar a pesar del paso del tiempo, Kurt sonrió levemente. La tensión del momento fue rota por los padres de ambos, quienes exigieron ser saludados también. El hotel donde se quedarían, era uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad, por la tarde luego de una ligera comida, Kurt se excusó y subió a su cuarto para hacer unas llamadas,

Kurt: Estoy bien, Wanique

Wade: Honey, me preocupas, no quiero ningún escándalo

Kurt: Nunca he hecho uno

Wade: Pero te vas a encontrar con el tipo ese

Kurt: Está tan guapo como siempre

Wade: Niño, te recuerdo algo, tú ya tienes un novio en puerta, Adam y tú reiniciarán su romance a la par de la serie

Kurt: Otra vez debo fingir ser su novio

Wade: Así tiene más éxito la serie, quieren hacerlo resurgir de las cenizas

Kurt: ¿Y yo por qué lo debo ayudar?

Wade: Porque lo mando yo

Esa frase la odiaba tanto, con ella lo había hecho tener cada uno de sus noviazgos pasados de la tv a la realidad, claro para la prensa, porque jamás había andado con ninguno. Iba terminando de colgar, cuando tocaron a la puerta, la abrió sin preguntar y ante él estuvo Blaine, con los ojos brillantes. La puerta se cerró y Kurt fue apresado en un beso contra la pared, su sangre corría a mil, el ruido del cierre de su pantalón, lo hizo estremecerse, aunque más la leve caricia de unos dedos extrañados por cinco años, gimió al verse envuelto en una invasión decidida, implacable, el sonido fue música para los oídos de Blaine, en tanto las manos delicadas de Kurt preparaban a su miembro para la unión,

Kurt: Blaine, ya, cárgame, úneme a ti

Blaine: ¿Aquí de pie?

Kurt: En donde tú quieras pero tómame

Era una petición con tono tan urgente, durante cinco años de su exitosa carrera, las noches lo había tenido como única compañía, en su imaginación solo a él. En sus sueños Blaine jamás lo había dejado, le hacía el amor de mil y una formas. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de tener al de carne y hueso en su interior, colmándolo con besos, caricias, amándose a medio desvestir, la espalda de Kurt chocaba con la pared debido a la fuerza de las embestidas de Blaine,

Blaine: Estás hecho para mí

Kurt: Si, ummm

Blaine: ¿Cuántos te han tenido?

Kurt: Ni uno, has sido el único

Blaine: ¿En la pantalla?

Kurt: Solo es ficción, fuera de una escena…. Nadie, solo tú durante estos cinco años en sueños me ha tenido

Esas palabras se tradujeron en una sonrisa maliciosa en Blaine, quien a pesar de tener un hombre a su lado, ni una noche había pasado sin pensar en Kurt, sin desear hundirse en sus profundidades encontrando en su sueño mayor placer. Los brazos de Kurt le rodearon el cuello, al sentir la proximidad del final, Blaine también notó su pronto ascenso a la cúspide del placer y lo trató de dejar sin éxito, Kurt lo aprisionó,

Kurt: Quédate en mí

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si Blaine, quédate en mí, sigue haciéndote dueño completo de mi interior

Blaine: Mi amor

La deliciosa sensación de sentirlo satisfecho, exhausto, con la respiración agitada a Blaine, hizo llorar a Kurt, estremecerse ante la contemplación de un hecho irrefutable, había dejado ir a un hombre a quien jamás dejaría de amar, sin separarse, Blaine lo cargó hasta la cama, donde cayeron lentamente, Kurt encima, posó su cabeza para escuchar el latido de su corazón,

Kurt: ¿Cansado?

Blaine: No, pero sí sin preservativos

Kurt: Recuerdo, eres atrabancado al amar

Blaine: Mucho

Blaine giró haciéndolo caer a su lado en la cama y se posó encima de él, quitó lentamente toda su ropa para quedar desnudo, Kurt se alzó un poco y recorrió con su lengua un área que deseaba revivir,

Blaine: Umm, delicioso

Kurt: Sigo sin saber cómo hacerlo

Blaine: ¿Lo quieres aprender?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Yo te enseñaré

En los pasillos del hotel, Sebastián daba vueltas tal cual gato encerrado, tenía diez horas sin ver a Blaine, juraba estaría en la cama con Kurt, pero se negaba a comprobarlo, sobretodo porque antes de desaparecer misteriosamente lo había mandado al diablo, sin importarle una serie incontable de amenazas.

Los invitados a la graduación se sorprendieron de no ver más al prominente hombre de negocios y al famoso actor. El shock más grande fue cuando vieron partir a Sebastián a la mañana siguiente jurando vengarse de todo el maltrato,

Rachel: Nos libramos del loco

Helena: Gracias a Dios, estos años rogué por no tener nietos

Rachel: ¿Los ansiabas mamá?

Helena: Cuando tu hermano andaba con Kurt, pero de Sebastián, hubieran salido… Dios me libre

Burt: Consuegra, tal vez después de cinco años logremos tener nietos

Helena: Yo creo que estos muchachos todavía no van a darnos pequeñitos a quienes malcriar

Rachel: Estás en lo correcto mamá, Finn y yo queremos esperar un tiempo, aunque si vamos a casarnos pronto, ¿verdad?

Finn: Si, nada más nos graduamos, trabajo, compro casa, auto y

Rachel: Oye no

Finn rió con la cara de Rachel, su vida en Boston había sido muy peculiar, estando lejos de sus familias, tuvieron todo tipo de vivencias, más o menos un año atrás cuando recibieron la visita de Tina, quien por cierto optó por estudiar periodismo y trabajaba en una revista de espectáculos; su amiga los notó deprimidos a ambos, con su peculiar sentido del humor, soltó ese comentario en un encuentro entre los tres y se levantó agregando "yo creo que los veo hasta mañana, porque de aquí, dudo vayan a casa separados". La apreciación de Tina fue muy adecuada, al dejarlos solos, Finn acarició lentamente la mejilla de Rachel, ambos sonrieron y el resto fue una bella reconciliación, la cual seguían disfrutando a lo largo de un año,

Emma: Quién diría, ella los juntó

Rachel: Si, lástima no pudo venir, iba a cubrir la nota de algo de una entrega de cines

Finn: Premios mi amor

Rachel: Bueno, ando muy emocionada

Emma: Se nota, ¿no nos han platicado cómo te pidió matrimonio?

Rachel: Fue tan lindo

Rachel se soltó a platicar largo y tendido, señalando cada detalle, exceptuando lo sucedido luego de la cena. Kurt en brazos de Blaine, recordaba ese mismo momento, cuando su mente tuvo la insensatez de decir "no, quiero ser actor",

Kurt: Despierta

Blaine: Umm, no deseo hacerlo, tenerte en mis brazos es tan bello

Kurt: Sebastián estará buscándote

Blaine: Terminé con él antes de subir a buscarte

Kurt: ¡De verdad!

Blaine: Si joven

Kurt: Vuelve a repetirlo, me encanta como me dices joven, con ese tono tan

Blaine: Lleno de amor

Kurt: Sip

La semana de libertad la pasó muy feliz, Wade le inventó un viaje a los Alpes Suizos, además como su manager consideraba importante mantenerlo en portada, dejó correr varios chismes de una posible operación; Kurt ni recordó revisar prensa, ni nada, estaba demasiado feliz con una vida normal, sin gente siguiéndolo y más allá de eso, todas las noches en brazos de Blaine,

Kurt: ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida estos cinco años?

Blaine: Trabajo, negocios, tal cual me conociste

Kurt: ¿Pero por qué?, cuando estuvimos juntos llegaste a ser muy diferente

Blaine: El hombre capaz de ese cambio me dejó, mencionó algo de haber sido un error llevar la farsa a la realidad, entre otras cosas

Kurt: Algunas veces decimos cosas tontas, equivocadas

Blaine: Dudo negarse a casarse conmigo haya sido un error para él, ha tenido una vida bastante buena, es el actor famoso el cual siempre soñó

Kurt: Algunos sueños se convierten en pesadilla

Blaine: ¿Te parece?

Kurt: Yo

Sonó su celular, ese día se cumplía el plazo de su puesta en agenda de "no me importa, yo voy a la graduación de mi hermano". Wade no le permitió decir nada, solo le dio una serie bastante grande de actividades a realizar, cuando terminó de oírlo, se enteró de varios detalles, entre ellos, a su llegada al aeropuerto esa tarde andaría por ahí de casualidad varios medios, además de Adam y para colmo se lo debía llevar a NY donde iría para estar presente en el bautizo de uno de los hijos de Jeff.

Blaine: ¿Sucede algo?

Kurt: Mi próximo novio me esperará en el aeropuerto

Blaine: ¿Tú qué?

Kurt: Voy a iniciar una nueva serie, la última conforme a mi contrato con la televisora, no sé si has oído, supongo no te atrae ver tv y menos leer de chismes, tú lees la plana de finanzas y esas cosas

Blaine: Así es, menos cuando el protagonista es el hombre con quien yo deseaba pasar mi vida a su lado

Kurt: Y él prefirió ser actor

Blaine: Tal cual y según lo veo ahora, tampoco estará a mi lado

Kurt: Blaine, espera

Blaine: Debo ir a hacer mi maleta, fue una linda semana, ¿cuánto te debo por ella?, acostumbras cobrar cada una de tus actuaciones y según parloteaba Sebastián muy caras, más cuando se incluyen escenas de cama o desnudo

Kurt: ¡Eres un idiota!

Acompañado de esa frase, le dio tremenda cachetada la cual Blaine respondió con un beso agresivo, un fuerte movimiento con el cual lo aventó a la cama y lo sostuvo bocabajo, el rostro de Kurt estaba hundido en la sábana, por más intentos de liberarse, el peso de Blaine era mayor, sus piernas las cerró por instinto, adivinando sus malas intenciones,

Blaine: Ábrelas

Kurt: No

Blaine: Vamos, voy a pagarte muy bien por este cierre de semana, la vez pasada te dejé unas acciones las cuales hoy valen oro

Kurt: Déjame, suéltame, eres un

La mano de Blaine logró separar sus piernas e internarse en el resquicio de su cuerpo, haciéndolo llorar a Kurt al sentirse humillado por las palabras y la forma en la cual lo penetró, "gózalo conmigo, vamos, seguro así ninguno te ha tenido". Una vez llegado al placer, se levantó y con Kurt llorando desnudo, hizo un cheque el cual aventó a la cama,

Blaine: Ahí está tu paga por una semana de delicioso placer

Kurt: Tómalo como una retribución a las acciones

Blaine: Bien

Kurt: Bien

Kurt rompió el cheque, ninguno de los invitados a la graduación y ahora al bautizo, tuvieron la insensatez de preguntar, el por qué se veían con odio, casi podía olerse gasolina en el aire y la pregunta ¿qué pasó? resultaría el fósforo necesario para incendiar el avión.

A la llegada al aeropuerto, un sequito grande de periodistas lo esperaban, todos observaron maravillados como se acercaban varias personas a pedirle autógrafos, reporteros a hacerle preguntas de sus planes, sus vacaciones, ser cierto una operación, Blaine se desvaneció entre la multitud, sin antes ser tomado por un lente el cual necesitaba de esa última pieza para en unos días más publicar la nota del año probablemente.

El bautizo del hijo de Jeff se llevó a cabo con toda tranquilidad, Blaine y Kurt fueron los padrinos, haciendo un esfuerzo grande, intentaron guardar su rencor. Aunque Wade insistió en ser oportuno invitar a Adam, Kurt se negó, hasta lo amenazó con no firmar contrato si lo hacía. Una vez cumplido el compromiso, el hombre de negocios y el actor deberían regresar a sus actividades, Finn cuando se estaban despidiendo le sugirió a su hermano llevarse a Blaine con él, así Blaine no rentaba un auto, además podrían hacerse compañía en el viaje,

Blaine: No gracias, prefiero viajar solo

Helena: Hijo, es peligrosa la carretera para Kurt

Kurt: Yo también prefiero irme solo, pero gracias por su preocupación Doña Helena

Carole: Hijo, voy a quedarme preocupada si te vas solo, ahora no trajiste chofer

Kurt: Estaré bien mamá

Todos parecieron de acuerdo en no ser oportuno viajar cada uno por su lado, al final los terminaron convenciendo de irse juntos. Kurt considerando su celular perdería señal lo apagó, por tanto cuando le habló Wade casi infartándose por lo publicado en un periódico a ocho columnas, no pudo comunicarse con Kurt. Aunque alguien en el medio, estando enterada de tal noticia, habló la noche anterior con su mejor amiga para decirle,

Rachel: ¿Estás segura?

Tina: Saldrá mañana, no pude evitarlo

Rachel: Gracias por avisarnos Tina

Tina: ¿Los pondrán sobre aviso?

Rachel: No, incluso los haremos irse juntos

Tina: Será catastrófico eso, según oí, estaba iniciando una relación con Adam de nuevo

Rachel: Tú conoces como son esas relaciones

Tina: Si, y he guardado secreto ante sus confesiones

Rachel: Amiga, realmente por ello te mereces un monumento, así como eres

Tina: ¿Acaso me estás diciendo chismosa?

Rachel: No, para nada

En la ciudad, todo el mundo buscaba a Kurt por cada rincón conocido, aunque jamás se les hubiera ocurrido intentar dar con él a la mitad de la carretera donde Blaine se había detenido

Kurt: ¿Por qué paras?

Blaine: Porque me porté como un animal, lo siento

Kurt: Una bestia no hubiera logrado humillarme de una forma tan

Blaine: Perdóname Kurt, pero te amo y me pesa mucho no tenerte, quisiera odiarte, tratarte mal fue la forma para convencerme a mí mismo de ese sentimiento

Kurt: Pues eres un estúpido, yo estos cinco años te he seguido amando, solo he tenido novios porque me obligan en las series, para hacerlas de éxito, no más

Blaine: ¿Qué no tienen fe en tu talento?

Kurt: Al parecer no

Realmente era doloroso para Kurt aceptar esa situación, Blaine le tomó la mano y dio un beso suave, Kurt secó una de sus lágrimas, recargó su hombro en Blaine,

Kurt: Seguimos

Blaine: ¿Me perdonas?

Kurt: Un poco

Blaine: Anda, perdóname

Kurt: Esa carita siempre es tan

Blaine: ¿Tan qué joven?

Kurt: ¿Tú crees que sea muy loco hacer aquí el amor?

Blaine: Un poco, ¿por qué no mejor manejo muy rápido hasta Washington y ahí en un hotel lleno de flores, velas, hacemos el amor?

Kurt: Me agrada mucho la proposición, aunque primero debo reportarme con mi representante, sino Wade se colgará

Blaine: De acuerdo

Le dio un beso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron, ahí le pidió dejarlo cerca de su casa por cuestiones de seguridad. Blaine accedió a hacer lo pedido, con la promesa de tenerlo a su lado en tres horas, para platicar y arreglar el incidente de aquella mañana en Boston. Kurt en cuanto se bajó del taxi donde iba, fue atacado por una gran cantidad de medios, todos preguntándole sobre lo mismo, él no quiso emitir una sola palabra y subió corriendo a su departamento, ahí al entrar se topó con Wade dando vueltas histérico,

Kurt: Allá abajo hay

Wade: Vas a matarme de un infarto, cómo jamás me contaste esto, prometiste no crear un escándalo de tu encuentro con ese hombre

Kurt: ¿De qué hablas?

Wade: De esto

Kurt: "Un contrato para fingir amor, la historia detrás del actor"

Wade: Por piedad, necesito escuchar eso narrado ahí jamás sucedió, porque yo juré casi sobre la tumba de mi madre a la televisora no ser cierto

Kurt: Lo es

Wade: Madre mía, ¿cómo pudiste?

Kurt: Necesitaba dinero

Wade: Vean la televisión

La asistente de Wade encendió el aparato, ante ellos tuvieron a Blaine aventando a un camarógrafo el cual lo asediaba con infinidad de preguntas,

Wade: Genial ahora te acusarán de ser agresivo con la prensa

Kurt: ¡Yo!

Wade: Estás relacionado con él, cualquier cosa hecha por ese fulanito, don nadie, te afecta, nos urge dar a conocer tu noviazgo con Adam

Kurt: No Wade, yo amo a Blaine y quiero estar con él

Wade: Niño, se te olvida, yo manejo tu vida

Kurt: El contrato entre tú y yo se terminó, no he vuelto a firmar otro

Wade: Ni falta hace, la televisora me designó, tú firmaste con ellos por seis años, todavía te falta uno, vas a obedecernos en todo

Kurt: Vete al diablo

Wade: Te demandamos sino lo haces, perderás todo

Las palabras de Wade se perdieron con el golpe de la puerta, Kurt bajó por la puerta de servicio gracias al encargado de mantenimiento, cuando estuvo trepado en un taxi le marcó a Blaine, le pidió conseguirle una forma de entrar al hotel sin ser visto, con algunas muestras de cortesía, logró el permiso para dejarlo entrar por la puerta de empleados, se encontraron a la mitad de la cocina del hotel,

Blaine: Kurt, publicaron lo del contrato

Kurt: Lo sé, vamos a tu cuarto

Blaine: Si

En la tranquilidad del cuarto, Blaine le leyó la nota, en ella se narraba la firma de ese contrato, además de una copia de este,

Blaine: Es todo

Kurt: ¿Quién lo habrá llevado?, tú solo tenías…. no fuiste capaz de

Blaine: También tenía varias copias Sebastián, al menos eso me dijo infinidad de veces cuando lo mandaba al diablo, más esta última vez, juró haría algo con lo cual me odiarías, supongo era esto

Kurt: Contéstame sinceramente, ¿no lo mandaste tú?

Blaine: No, durante cinco años lo guardé en secreto, para evitarte algún problema, aunque más de una vez tuve ganas de darlo a conocer, gritarle a la gente, ese idiota no es su primer novio, ese fui yo

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Fue de las pocas cosas de las cuales me enteré, Sebastián gozaba con hacerme sufrir poniendo notas de tu vida, leí dos o tres, las demás las desechaba, sobretodo cuando leía algo de se volvió a enamorar de su compañero de elenco

Kurt: Jamás me enamoré de ninguno de ellos, como te dije en la carretera, era la forma de hacer exitosa la serie, tener a dos novios en la vida real según todos los locos de la televisora era un aspecto importante

Blaine: Deben ser la historia y el talento de los actores

Kurt: La realidad es muy diferente, además de injusta

Blaine: ¿Me amas?

Kurt: Con todo mi corazón

Blaine: ¿Hacemos el amor atrabancadamente?

Blaine sonrió, desabrochó lentamente su chaqueta, la quitó dejándola caer al suelo, lo mismo hizo con la camisa blanca, además del pantalón que llevaba Kurt

Blaine: ¿Te acuerdas de la lambada mi amor?

Kurt: Sí, ¿solo yo estaré bailando desnudo?

Blaine: Desde luego no

La madrugada los encontró despiertos, suspirando, Kurt con todo el dolor de su corazón, lo enfrentó a una situación cruda,

Blaine: ¿Qué dices?

Kurt: Está un contrato, ¿recuerdas como tú me amenazabas con las consecuencias de incumplirlo?

Blaine: Perfectamente

Kurt: Yo quiero estar a tu lado, pero

Blaine: ¿No vas a andar con él de verdad?

Kurt: Solo seguiremos actuando lo de la serie en lugares públicos

Blaine: Un año más sin ti no podría soportarlo

Kurt: Blaine ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Blaine: Puedo ser el de segunda mano por el tiempo necesario

Kurt: Mi amor no

Blaine: Tu amante en secreto, el gay estilista el cual te peina, no sé mi amor, pero no deseo separarme de ti ya

Kurt: ¿Serías capaz?

Blaine guardó silencio, Kurt le dio un beso, cinco años atrás no había aceptado el siempre hecho de ser él actor, ahora acataría circunstancias peores, sería imposible, dejó la cama lentamente, antes de irse debía confesarle algo importante,

Kurt: Quiero contarte algo antes de irme, yo creo no volveremos a vernos

Blaine: Si mi amor, yo si algo no sería capaz es estar sin ti nuevamente

Kurt: ¿Hablas en serio?

Blaine: Si, prefiero ser como te dije cualquier cosa a estar lejos de ti

Lo regresó a la cama, pero Kurt cuando se iban a unir, lo condujo hasta cerca del espejo, quería repetir esa experiencia, de verse desnudos, besarse, estar él arriba,

Blaine: Joven, no sabes cuantas veces me llegué a sentar en la silla de un cuarto y

Kurt: Supongo algunas parecidas a mí

Blaine: ¿Tú también?

Kurt: Si Blaine, cuando te fuiste hace cinco años, yo

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué lloras?, sufriste, perdóname, fui un tonto

Kurt: Perdí a un bebé

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Según el doctor suele suceder cuando eres primerizo, Wade tapó bien la situación, iba iniciando las grabaciones, supuestamente solo tuve una infección estomacal,

Blaine: Perdiste a un bebé

Kurt: Sip, tenía como tres meses, no se logró

Blaine: Mi amor, yo no estuve a tu lado

- Fue tan doloroso, estaba ya formadito

Blaine: Pasaste por ello solo, sin nadie a tu lado

- Era una simple infección, quise llamarte, requería de tu abrazo

Blaine: Lo hubieras hecho, sabes, estuve muchas veces tentando a venir a buscarte

- Pero no puedes ser novio de un actor

Blaine: Según decía eso yo, sin embargo cinco años lo cambian a uno, y ahora solo no puedo estar sin ti.

Un poco de café cayó en el pantalón de Blaine, había vislumbrado despierto un futuro bastante desagradable, bajó del avión en Washington con un dolor de cabeza parecido al tenido por Kurt en aquella terrible pesadilla, observó su boleto, había estado con los ojos cerrados una hora y cincuenta minutos, no cinco años, caminó rumbo al tablero para ver lo de su vuelo,

Señorita: Señor, deberá esperar cinco o siete horas

Blaine: ¿Uno a México a qué hora sale?

Señorita: En media hora, queda un último asiento

Se rió, la señorita preguntó si deseaba un cambio de su vuelo, él negó con la cabeza, su subconsciente se había alocado, pero nada de eso pasaría, tarde o temprano superaría el amor por Kurt. En NY, Finn era enterado por Nick de las órdenes dejadas por su cuñado o excuñado,

Finn: Todavía lo es, Rachel y yo seguimos siendo novios

Nick: Cierto, bueno pues esas son las instrucciones

Finn: Dueño yo de acciones, se volvió loco

Nick: No piensa volver a NY, tenía muchas ilusiones con tu hermano, ya hasta pensaba en un hijo corriendo por el jardín de la casa

Finn: Woah

Nick: ¿Has hablado con tu hermano?

Finn: Le habló a mi mamá

Nick: ¿Y?

Finn: Bien

Carole por primera vez no le había dado el gusto como siempre hubiera soñado, de oír a su hijo decirle "creo iniciaré mi camino al éxito". El gusanito de ser actor lo había heredado de ella, en sus años mozos tuvo la ilusión de convertirse en una diva consagrada del cine, pero en el camino conoció a Burt y le pudo más el amor,

Burt: ¿En qué piensas?

Carole: El amor a mí me ha hecho muy feliz

Burt: La carrera le dará lo mismo a Kurt

Carole: ¿Tú crees?

Burt: Ni idea, pero supongo debo tener fe en eso, mi hijo apostó a su sueño, no al amor

Kurt estaba acurrucado en su cama, daba vueltas al celular en sus manos, ni siquiera había deshecho sus maletas, se encontraba solo, recordando los meses de su vida al lado de Blaine

Kurt: Siento como si me hubiera divorciado y no, voy a extrañarlo tanto, a alguien lo aman, le trajeron serenata, ¿quién será?

Dejó su cama y observó por la ventana, no vio nada, al poner atención dedujo el sonido era del lado opuesto, para enterarse debía abrir su puerta para ver desde ahí quien era la persona afortunada con un detalle así. Dudó un poco, pero por fin se decidió a sacarse de la duda, además así se deleitaría de una linda serenata, cuando abrió la puerta casi se desmaya, ¡la serenata era para él! Blaine estaba con un ramo de rosas en sus manos, sonriendo,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Blaine: Mira, yo te amo, no sé cómo, pero si en cinco años voy a terminar aceptando cualquier cosa, prefiero hacerlo de una vez y ahorrarme los cinco años de soledad

Kurt: ¿De qué hablas?

Lo abrazó y le dio un beso, Kurt se dejó cobijar por sus brazos, en el aeropuerto luego de darle las gracias a la señorita, alejarse un poco, trajo algo importante de la pesadilla, "un bebé perdido", él debía estar a su lado en todo, aunque esperaba eso no sucediera. A penas si alcanzó a abordar el avión de regreso a México, sin embargo consideró poco romántico llegar sin nada, pasó por las flores y cerca de ahí vio un grupo de jóvenes tocando en la calle, la serenata sería justo para ese momento, aunque debía esperar a dar la noche.

Kurt: ¡Eso soñaste!

Blaine: Si mi amor, terminé aceptando ser tu amante o cualquier cosa

Kurt: Que ironía, yo también tuve alguna vez un sueño así, estabas casado con Louis y yo como no quedaba otro hueco en tu vida, aceptaba ser tu amante

Blaine: Jamás podría permitir fueras algo así, te quiero como mi esposo

Kurt: Quiero ser actor

Blaine: Yo deseo estar a tu lado, amarte con todos tus sueños

Kurt: ¿Convencido?, tuve ya mi casting

Blaine: Totalmente

Kurt: ¿Podrás ser novio de un actor?

Blaine: No

Kurt: Blaine dijiste

Blaine: Solo esposo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Kurt: Si, ¿tú quieres casarte con un actor?

Blaine: Me quiero casar contigo, mi Bebé

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Kurt lo jaló para entrar a su cuarto, le cerró el ojo pícaramente. Su pijama de tortugas ninja fue a dar al piso, aunque antes lo hizo la ropa de Blaine, pasaron una noche deliciosa, amándose, Kurt aprendiendo varias posiciones

Blaine: Quita esa cara

Kurt: Oye tienes muchos conocimientos

Blaine: Amor

Kurt: Fue broma, me encanta estar en tus brazos

Blaine: Y a mí tenerte en ellos, Bebé, quiero hablar de algo

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Blaine: Mira, yo voy a hacer un esfuerzo enorme por aceptar tu carrera, te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti, pero te quiero pedir algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?, vas a ponerme condiciones, pero si ya lo veía venir

Blaine: Óyeme por favor, yo te apoyaré en tu sueño, cuando estés lejos de mí, etc., pero no me gustaría criar a mis hijos solos

Kurt: Ni a mí me agradaría eso

Blaine: Me imaginé, ¿quisieras pensar mi proposición?

Kurt: Si la conozco, podré meditarla

Blaine: Joven, cuando decidamos tener a nuestros hijos, obviamente en varios años, luego de tener tiempo de hacer tu carrera, ¿estarías de acuerdo en retirarte?

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: Piénsalo, no es una condición para estar juntos mi amor

Kurt: Acepto Blaine, digo tú harás el sacrificio de verme actuar, besarme con otro, aunque siempre de mentiras, porque solo te puedo amar a ti

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Sebastián, quien salió poco después de NY, esperaba encontrar a Blaine en Fráncfort a su llegada, iba feliz de haberlo alejado por enésima vez de cualquiera quien osará entrometerse en su camino; al no encontrarlo en ningún hotel, le había hablado, Blaine riendo le dijo "gracias por no dejarme a ninguno cerca, así pude llegar a los brazos de mi Bebé, una última cosa antes de no volver a verte, estás despedido, te fuiste sin permiso a NY". Su primo al verlo tan mal, rompiendo cuanta cosa encontraba, decidió llamar a la policía, así lo llevarían a un hospital y quizás podría mandarlo a un lugar para pasar la obsesión por Blaine, juraba libre, podría convertirse en asesino.

Kurt despertó cerca de las nueve, estaba solo aunque desnudo, ¿había soñado de nuevo?, para haberlo hecho fue muy real, a tal grado de estar sin ropa, dejó la cama y al salir de su recámara, lo vio a Blaine abriendo un muffin,

Kurt: Estás aquí

Blaine: Si, venga joven, debe tener usted hambre

Kurt: ¡Muffin!

Blaine: Nos reconciliamos mi amor

Kurt: Te acuerdas

Blaine: Si, un desayuno parecido al de ese día

Comió abrazado a Blaine en el suelo, los dos reían, estaba un poco incrédulo todavía de la decisión de Blaine,

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt: Anoche me dijiste que aceptarías lo de mi carrera, ¿lo imaginé?

Blaine: No, tenías razón, era egoísta pedirte renunciar a tus sueños

Kurt: Ven, vamos a regresar a la cama

Blaine: Si, ¿cómo te fue ayer en tu casting?, ¿te dieron el papel?

Kurt: Te platico en la camita

Regresaron a su cuarto, cuando estuvieron ahí lo besó,

Kurt: Blaine, ¿aceptas mi carrera?

Blaine: Si mi amor

Kurt: ¿Aunque no acceda a lo de retirarme cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos?

Blaine: Pese a ello, hoy cuando desperté, supe estaba condicionándote y el amor no puede ser así, el egoísmo no es bueno, pensaba solo en mis sueños de formar una familia y demás, pero no en los tuyos, pero como en tantas cosas, me logras cambiar bebé

Kurt: Soy muy bueno trabajándote

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Sabes, ¿te cuento un secretito?

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: Ayer no hice ningún casting

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: No hay papel más importante para mí que el de ser tu esposo y padre de tus hijos

Blaine: Bebé, ¿hablas enserio?

Kurt: Totalmente, te amo

Lo sentó en la cama, haciéndolo excitarse, luego lentamente se unió con él, con la voz casi imperceptible le dijo

Kurt: ¿Te digo otro secretito?

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: Aunque lo hubiera hecho, debería retirarme ya.

— **F I N **—

* * *

Otra historia que llega a su fin, espero que les haya gustado =) graaaacias miles a todos los que siguieron la historia y los que han dejado algún review, en especial a mi coleeega Elbereth3 y Gabriela Cruz :D

Así como una termina, otra comienza. Tengo una nueva historia '**El hombre que no soñé**'. Los espero por allá =)

XOXO


End file.
